<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Live Within My Heart by shawnie1718</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670190">Live Within My Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnie1718/pseuds/shawnie1718'>shawnie1718</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anakin is older in this fic, Angst, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Friends to Lovers, I just want them to be happy okay, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Padawan Obi-Wan &amp; Master Anakin, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Pining, Rating will go up, Top Anakin Skywalker, both grew up on Tatooine, but happy ending :)), childhood best friends, eventual heavy angst :), kinda age swap, not really canon complaint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:15:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>165,510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnie1718/pseuds/shawnie1718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Obi-Wan ever saw Anakin was when he was hunched over droid parts in the back of Watto's store. The sunlight streaming through the small crack in the clay lit the back of the young boy’s hair in a golden glow, giving him a halo that made Obi-Wan think, this one, for sure, he’s an angel.</p><p>Or, the one where Obi-Wan and Anakin were childhood best friends on Tatooine, until Anakin left him behind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>555</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I Like To Call This: Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi the Menaces of Tatooine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi everyone! I hope you enjoy this fic, it’s been a long time coming. Give me some feedback in the comments! I love your comments and kudos! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    The first time Obi-Wan ever saw Anakin was when he was hunched over small droid parts in the back of Watto’s store. It was blistering hot that day, Obi-Wan can recall. The sun could make your skin boil if you were out for too long. It was unbearable for small six-year-old Obi-Wan. He had run into the store in need of some shade before he made the rest of the walk to water harvesting, where he himself worked as a slave. And there he was. The sunlight streaming through the small crack in the clay lit the back of the young boy’s hair in a golden glow, giving him a halo that made Obi-Wan think, <em> this one, for sure, he’s an angel. </em>Though, he was most definitely human. An angel would not have oil streaks across their forehead from wiping sweat from their brow with their messy hands, or trails of dampness down the front and back of their thin, dirtied shirt.</p><p>Obi-Wan tried to make as little noise as possible as to not disturb the boy’s work. Though, he must have failed because suddenly the boy’s head jerked up in the direction of where Obi-Wan stood, stricken motionless with a sense of awe and adoration for the way a crooked smile cracked it’s way onto the older boy’s face. When the boy spoke it sounded like a song. His voice was still high-pitched, but cracking around the edges. A sign of puberty soon to hit. “Hey, little one, are you lost?” the boy, soon to be known as Anakin, stepped away from his desk and towards Obi-Wan’s frozen figure.</p><p>Young Obi-Wan shook his head fervently, “not lost. Sun was too hot,” he explained bluntly.</p><p>The boy nodded, “I see.” He stepped away for a moment, grabbing something from behind the curvature of the clay wall. When his hand next came into view he was holding a small brown cloak. “This may look hot, but it’s thin and it’ll protect your pale skin from the sun,” he said and stepped around what could only be considered a front desk. Obi-Wan remained unmoving as Anakin knelt on one knee and slung the thin, but smooth, material around Obi-Wan’s shoulders and flipped the hood up over his head. He smiled at Obi-Wan when he next spoke. “You’re lucky Watto had this from when I was your age. It makes you look like a Jedi, young one.”</p><p>“A Jedi?” Obi-Wan questioned as he toyed with the hood of the cloak.</p><p>He nodded, “yup, a Jedi. Have you never heard of them?” Obi-Wan shook his head, which made Anakin scoff in disbelief, “how have you never heard of the <em> Jedi </em>? They’re the coolest people in the entire universe.” Obi-Wan shrugged, looking helplessly away from Anakin’s gaze. “Tell you what,” he began, “you meet me here after the first sun sets, and I’ll tell you all about the Jedi, alright?”</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded excitedly, “yes. Yes!”</p><p>He laughed, “and what’s your name, young one?”</p><p>“Obi-Wan, sir.”</p><p>The boy smiled weakly as he got back onto both his feet and guided Obi-Wan towards the exit of Watto’s store, “call me Anakin, young Obi-Wan.”</p><p>Obi-Wan went to water harvesting that day with the promise of a new friendship blooming in the back of his mind. Growing up on Tatooine, meeting kids, much less having friends, was a rare occurrence. Six-year-old Obi-Wan would not let the opportunity pass him by. When he would later arrive outside Watto’s store, just after the first red sun set over the horizon, he was greeted with a grinning Anakin, leaning against the clay hut. He had his own cloak which fit tightly around his shoulders, a sign that he had grown a fair amount in the time he owned the clothing. As they walked away from the store the winds picked up, nearly sending scrawny Obi-Wan to the ground if Anakin hadn’t held out a hand for him to take. They ran the rest of the way towards a small hut, only a small distance from Watto’s store. Once inside, Anakin bolted the door and closed the window, the promise of a sandstorm now safely locked outside.</p><p>“Make yourself at home,” Anakin said as he shrugged off his cloak, hanging it neatly by the door, “my mother is most likely in her room sleeping. She works early morning shifts, so she’s usually tired by now,” Anakin clarified. “But I’m sure she won’t be against you staying until the storm settles.”</p><p>Anakin prepared them some tea. Tatooine tea was never Obi-Wan’s favorite. It was bitter to the taste and Anakin always brewed it so hot you could barely hold the cup in your hands. By the time you could actually drink it, all the tea leaves were broken apart and floating at the top. But, as Obi-Wan grew older, he always found himself craving a batch made from Anakin’s kettle on Tatooine.</p><p>Eventually they found themselves tucked into a small corner of the living room, if that is what you could call the area between the fireplace and the dining room table. They spent the time, as the sandstorm raged outside, with Obi-Wan huddled close to Anakin’s side, while the older boy sketches images of ‘lightsabers’ and ‘Star Destroyers’ (aka giant ships, at least that’s what Obi-Wan chose to call them) into the sand with a small piece of metal he had grabbed from somewhere inside the apartment. Anakin told him stories of powerful Jedi, who wield a powerful Force. The Force which holds all things at peace. He told Obi-Wan about the Jedi Order and the Temple, where all young Jedi’s learn and study in hopes to one day be knighted.</p><p>The storm finally died down, being reduced to a dim howl. Obi-Wan knew his parents must be worried for him, since he still hadn’t arrived home, but there was something so soothing about sitting next to Anakin. He simply didn’t want to go. He enjoyed studying the older’s face while he tells stories, an unmistakable sparkle of wonder in his blue eyes. “Do you want to be a Jedi?” Obi-Wan finally asked after a silence fell between them. They must have both been thinking it’s high time for Obi-Wan to head home, yet neither made a move to leave.</p><p>He could practically see Anakin’s soft smile when he looped an arm around Obi-Wan and hugged him tightly to his side, “when I was about your age, I once believed I would become the strongest Jedi to ever live. I thought I was destined for something much greater than being a simple slave on Tatooine, but-”</p><p>“You are!” Obi-Wan exclaimed, pulling himself from Anakin’s grasp in order to look him in the eye, “you are, though! You <em> must </em> be destined for something great.”</p><p>Anakin smiled sadly at him, “no one knows that for sure. But, even if I don’t become a Jedi, I still plan to fly far, far away from this dusty planet one day. I’m the best pilot in the galaxy, after all.” He said with a wink.</p><p>“Will you take me with you?” Obi-Wan asked, all puppy-dog eyes and pouty lips. Something akin to hope bloomed in his chest.</p><p>Anakin sighed. He’s only known this kid for a day and yet he’s managed to already have a weak spot for him. “Of course I will, Obi. I wouldn’t leave you behind.”</p><p>That night Obi-Wan fell asleep after a much expected reprimanding from his parents about always telling them where he is. He rustled against his blankets, the thin brown cloak still protectively wrapped around him. A gentle whisper in the night lulled him to sleep. It came as an inhale and left as an exhale. <em> Goodnight, young Obi-Wan, </em>the voice said. And if Obi-Wan didn’t know any better, the voice sounded awfully alike to that of Anakin. Soft, and rather high-pitched, cracking around the edges. He fell asleep with a smile and a soft, “goodnight, Ani,” whispered for only himself.</p><p>The two grew closer over the next year and eventually came to be known as troublemakers around Tatooine. Really, they didn’t cause <em> that </em> much trouble, people just liked to exaggerate. The only trouble they did cause was sneaking away from their work from time to time to go on Anakin’s speeder and race off towards the cliffs, where they let their feet dangle off the edge. It became their designated spot for telling stories. Or, well, where Anakin would tell stories and Obi-Wan would gratefully listen. When they would finally go back to their respective ‘jobs,’ Obi-Wan usually got away without being punished, since his master had bigger problems to deal with (like the depleting water supply), and Watto’s old age left him in a place where he was no longer fit enough to really punish Anakin. Nothing more than a harsh talking to. </p><p>Obi-Wan was perfectly happy with the life he had shaped on Tatooine. Even though he was still a slave, by the time he’s fourteen he’d have worked himself to freedom. Just seven more years didn’t seem too bad, not if he had Ani by his side. But… that’s what scared him. Anakin’s slave ‘contract,’ if you could even call it that, extended until he was in his twenties, and it didn’t seem like Anakin was up to waiting that long. Obi-Wan could feel his need to get off Tatooine, to go far away and never return. Anakin’s need for exploration had once fuelled Obi-Wan’s, but now it left a bitter and terrified feeling in his chest. He found himself, more often than not, clinging to the promise Anakin had made him a year ago. That if he left, he would take Obi-Wan with him. But as each day passed, Obi-Wan became less certain of the promise.</p><p>So, he focused on the present. He cherished the moments when he and Anakin would sit in Anakin’s room, either polishing droid parts or working on building a droid Anakin had called “C-3PO.” He clung to the times when Anakin would give him basic flying lessons on his speeder, and memorize the smile Anakin had on his face when Obi-Wan was able to fly without any help. He even adored the moments when the junky speeder would break down and they would be stranded out in the sun for a couple hours while Anakin fixed it, giving Obi-Wan a run-down of what he’s doing since, “Obi-Wan, this could be yours one day! If I can get a new one, that is.”</p><p>Of course, there were always times when they found themselves in a bit of a… situation, as you would call it. Anakin had such an adventuring spirit, and Obi-Wan always went along with what the older boy did, so they often ended up in some sort of pickle. Like the one time that Anakin took Obi-Wan to look through an Old Republic ship. One that had crash-landed on Tatooine years and years ago, back when the Jedi had defeated the Sith for the first time. Banishing the dark Force users to darkness.</p><p>Anakin had thought it would make an interesting afternoon activity, that is, to go walking around an abandoned ship that had been scrapped for parts countless times by different scavengers. Anakin led them through the boosters in the back, and Obi-Wan feared that they would turn on and blast them, but Anakin only laughed.</p><p>“Listen to this,” Anakin said with a smile once they were inside the back hull, “HELLO!” he shouted, without any real warning, making Obi-Wan spook. Anakin’s voice reverberated off the walls, floor, and ceiling of the empty ship, slowly trailing off into silence. “You try,” Anakin said and nudged Obi-Wan’s shoulder.</p><p>Obi-Wan looked tentatively at Anakin, then back towards the dark abyss of the ship, “hello?” he said weakly, making Anakin laugh.</p><p>“You gotta say it louder than that for it to work.”</p><p>Obi-Wan pouted before planting his feet apart, maybe giving himself a more powerful stance would help make his voice travel. “Hello!” his small voice traveled a short distance, not echoing for nearly as long as Anakin’s did, but the older boy still gave him a proud pat on the shoulder.</p><p>“You did it!” Anakin told him with a smile, “let’s go in a little further, I want to try and get to the main bri-”</p><p>That’s when the floor underneath Anakin creaked. A loud popping noise followed by a terrifying silence. Anakin barely had time to look back over his shoulder towards Obi-Wan before the metal scrap caved in, sending Anakin and a good portion of the floor careening down to the hangar underneath. Obi-Wan yelled and tried to reach for Anakin’s hand, but he was already too far away. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, the sound of the metal crashing together drowning out the dull thud of Anakin colliding with the ground. After a few beats of silence Obi-Wan dared to open his eyes. He felt his breath catch in his throat when he saw Anakin laying eerily still, his arm bent at an unnatural angle.</p><p>“Ani… Anakin?” Obi-Wan whispered. There was no way. Anakin wasn’t dead… right? He couldn’t be. “Anakin!” Obi-Wan yelled before squeezing his eyes shut.</p><p>“If you scream like that your voice will echo for sure.” Obi-Wan’s eyes flew open, gazing down to where Anakin was starting to sit up. He let out a breath of relief when his friend looked back up at him. “My head is pounding, I probably have a concussion,” Anakin sighed in aggravation.</p><p>Obi-Wan felt like hitting him and running to hug him at the same time. “You scared me!” Obi-Wan yelled, “Force! I thought you were dead! Anakin!” He yelled down angrily.</p><p>Anakin sighed, “can you not yell, Obi. My head is pounding.”</p><p>“I am going to yell! You could’ve died!”</p><p>Obi-Wan could practically see Anakin’s eye roll from down there, “I wasn’t going to die. It isn’t that big of a drop. I’ve fallen down this thing before.” That’s when Anakin looked down at his arm, “never broke my arm before, though.”</p><p>Eventually Anakin was able to get to his feet, a bit unsteadily, Obi-Wan noted. Obi-Wan climbed out the way they came in and met Anakin down at the entrance to the hangar, clobbering him in a hug as soon as he was in arms reach. They were eventually able to make it back to the speeder, Anakin getting on behind Obi-Wan, since there was no way he was driving the thing with a broken arm. When they arrived back to the Skywalker home, Ms. Skywalker gave Anakin a very intense talking to, before gently taking care of his broken arm. “You stupid boys,” she had said as soon as they walked through the door, “what happened this time?”</p><p>Obi-Wan is never sure how Anakin can laugh about something so traumatic, but the very next day he was showing up to Obi-Wan’s doorstep, arm in a splint, with a face-splitting grin. He joked about the incident with Obi-Wan’s parents in a way that got even them laughing. Obi-Wan had always admired that about Anakin, that he has the ability to spin any terrible situation into an interesting story.</p><p>Obi-Wan also loved the times when he would get to spend dinner with the Skywalker’s. It was always quite interesting getting to watch Ms. Skywalker and her son bicker for an hour or more. Obi-Wan had a good relationship with his parents, they loved him, obviously. But the Skywalker’s had something special. A bond between them that consisted of mother and son but also best friends. After all, Ms. Skywalker was the ‘fun mom.’ The mom who everyone wanted to know and be friends with, so getting to spend an evening with her and Anakin was never something Obi-Wan passed up.</p><p>But the moments he adored most of all was when he and Anakin would sit on the cliff, watching the two suns of Tatooine set over the distant horizon. He always felt that if he could live there forever, in that minute, or even second, he would be content.</p><p>“Obi,” Anakin said, grabbing the younger boy’s attention, “what do you see in your future?”</p><p>Obi-Wan frowned, not entirely sure how to answer that. He was only seven, what was he supposed to say? He didn’t even know what to expect from <em> tomorrow </em>. But, he answered honestly, “I… I hope to keep you in my future.”</p><p>Anakin smiled, “I hope to keep you in my future too, Obi. That’ll never change.” He proceeded to sigh angrily, “I just feel like there’s something out there that I’m missing. Don’t you?”</p><p>Obi-Wan shrugged, “I’m seven, Ani. I don’t exactly know what I should be missing.”</p><p>Anakin looked at the ground sadly. Obi-Wan followed his gaze down to the space spread out between their hands, a feeling of dread settled into him. “Still, when I was your age I always had such high expectations for my future. I feel like you should have grown up somewhere else, like on Coruscant or something.” Anakin laughed at that, “I could definitely see you as a Senator. Plus, if I were a Jedi, we wouldn’t be that far away from each other.”</p><p>Obi-Wan swung his feet back and forth over the edge, “Senator Kenobi and Jedi Knight Skywalker,” something about it made Obi-Wan’s face sour. He didn’t really want to be a Senator… being a Jedi sounded like much more fun.</p><p>Anakin must have caught his expression because soon enough he was laughing, full-bodied and bending forward, “does being a Senator sound that awful?” He asked, as if he could read Obi-Wan’s mind. Obi-Wan didn’t respond, so Anakin looped his foot around to catch Obi-Wan’s leg and grab his attention. “Wherever I go, I promise I won’t leave you forever. Okay?”</p><p>Obi-Wan shrugged, “I suppose. Do you plan on leaving Tatooine?”</p><p>Anakin’s face scrunched up and he looked away towards the setting suns, “I never intended to stay here in the first place. I’ve always dreamt of getting off this rock, it’s just a matter of when.” <em> I’m sorry </em>.</p><p>The voice makes Obi-Wan jerk. It comes as a whisper, warm and revealing. It fills his heart to the brim, and tears threaten at his water line. Even though the voice came without a body, it was unmistakably Anakin. So when Obi-Wan finally looks back up and his friend is already looking down at him, he bursts into tears. Anakin braces him in a hug as Obi-Wan lets his fear become a reality.</p><p>The next month a ship lands on Tatooine. It’s shiny and silver, sleek and aerodynamic. No wonder it catched Anakin’s eye. They were out on their normal cliff when they saw the ship come shooting out of the sky. Anakin gathered them up hastily, rushing to his speeder to try and follow the ship. Obi-Wan thought about throwing a tantrum to try and stall the inevitable, but in the end he knew it would just make Anakin upset, so they got on the speeder and followed the strange ship back to their town. Upon closer inspection, it was most definitely a type of imperial ship, if the amount of guards and the woman dressed in fancy clothing standing outside the ship was anything to go by. Without coming to a full stop Anakin hopped off the speeder, practically pulling Obi-Wan off with him.</p><p>“Anakin, wait! Those are royal guards! We can’t rush over there, they might shoot us!” Obi-Wan tried to reason.</p><p>Anakin simply rolled his eyes, “don’t be so scared, Obi. They might need help.”</p><p>As they made their way over, they finally grabbed the attention of the guards, who stood protectively around the woman. Obi-Wan felt his heart rate rise, he was too young to die! Stupid Anakin. He felt Anakin’s footsteps falter when a man stepped out of the ship, dressed in white and brown robes, long hair and an unmistakable weapon attached to his waist. A lightsaber. The weapon of a Jedi. Obi-Wan felt his heart sink in his chest. This was Anakin’s ticket off this dusty planet. There was no way he would let this opportunity slip him by. Obi-Wan feels like curling in on himself as they take a few steps closer to the ship, the Jedi finally taking notice of their presence.</p><p>“Greetings,” the Jedi said, his voice powerful and his tall stature domineering, “I’m Qui-Gon with the Jedi Council. We ran into some… engine problems, do you know of anyone who may be able to help us?” His lilting Coruscant accent was unmistakable.</p><p>“I’m Anakin Skywalker, I’m a well-known mechanic here on Tatooine. I would be happy to take a look if you would like.” Anakin said, letting his grip fall from Obi-Wan’s hand.</p><p>The Jedi--Qui-Gon--eyed him warily before nodding, “yes, alright, that would be much appreciated. And who is your friend if you don’t mind me asking?”</p><p>Anakin smiled as he turned his head down to look at Obi-Wan, who had hidden himself partially behind Anakin’s leg, “this is Obi-Wan Kenobi. We’re both slaves here on Tatooine. I work for a droid mechanic and Obi-Wan works at water harvesting.”</p><p>Qui-Gon’s eyebrows furrowed, “water harvesting? But he’s so young.”</p><p>Anakin shrugged, “they like to start us as early as possible, I suppose.”</p><p>Qui-Gon made a huffing noise before moving aside to guide them towards the engine, “well, we appreciate your kindness. If there is something we can do to repay you, please let me know.”</p><p>“Actually,” Anakin said as they walked on the underside of the ship. He started tapping along the sleek metal. Most likely to find the opening hatch, Obi-Wan realized. “There is something. I’ve been trying to get off this dusty planet for as long as I can remember…”</p><p>Qui-Gon put up his hand, “let me stop you there. If you are, in fact, a slave, that means you are someone’s property. Even as part of the Jedi Council, it does not give me the right to take you away from them without a form of payment.”</p><p>Obi-Wan sat himself a few feet from Anakin, watching him slowly pull a piece of the metal away to reveal a smoking engine. Anakin fanned the smoke away as he set the metal down and started to inspect the inner-workings of the engine. Obi-Wan would never tire of watching Anakin work on machines. “This is a royal ship, isn’t it? Surely you have some type of payment on board.”</p><p>Qui-Gon responds in silence as he takes a seat beside Obi-Wan. He folds his hands within his robes before responding, “I suppose there is some payment aboard, yes.”</p><p>Anakin paused his work and looked down at Qui-Gon with a raised brow. Obi-Wan bit the inside of his mouth. He’s surprised Anakin would show such an attitude to a Jedi. “So is that saying you’ll help me?”</p><p>“I will do what I can.”</p><p>Anakin ended up fixing the engine, and, much to Obi-Wan’s dismay, Qui-Gon agreed to speak with Watto. Obi-Wan felt like an outsider when he saw Anakin being called over by the woman, or Queen Amidala, as Qui-Gon had called her. He felt helpless when he watched them talk and he escorted her into town, following behind Qui-Gon. There was an unmistakable blush creeping up Anakin’s neck and cheeks each time Queen Amidala smiled at him. Obi-Wan is left alone under the belly of the ship. He should probably return to water harvesting, since he’s been away far longer than he originally intended. But, he can’t make himself move. Not even when the winds pick up, the telltale sign of a sandstorm on it’s way, or when the suns begin to set and the cold starts to settle in.</p><p><em> If Anakin actually cared he would have come and checked on me </em>, Obi-Wan told himself as he flipped the hood of his cloak up to face against the wind. Looking back, he knows he was a stupid seven-year-old who was pouting because he felt like he was losing his best friend. Yet, at the time, he felt like facing a sandstorm was easier than facing the friend that was inevitably going to leave him. As soon as the second sun set, the rumble of a sandstorm shook the ground under Obi-Wan. He distantly heard the shouts of people from the village telling everyone to get inside, yet he remained frozen to the spot.</p><p>As the winds continued to pick up, a dark cloud of sand and rubble approaching from the distance, he heard shouting. Distant… but it made his ears perk forward. “Ani?” he mumbled into the sleeve of his cloak without looking up.</p><p><em> Obi, come to me. Please. </em> It was then then that Obi-Wan looked up to see a struggling Anakin trying to push his way through the wind towards the ship. Tears pricked at the edge of his eyes as he got up and ran towards his friend, grabbing at his legs in a tight hug. Anakin didn’t hesitate before bending down and wrapping them up in his cloak, hiding them from the assaulting sand. “Force, Obi. You scared me. I went to check on you, thinking that you were back with your parents. When they said that you didn’t come home, I-” Anakin’s voice cracked, which made Obi-Wan look up, only to find that his eyes were red around the edges, fighting back tears. “Don’t you <em> ever </em>do that again, okay?”</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded his head, looking down at his feet as the wind pushed him closer to Anakin’s chest. “I’m sorry, Ani. So sorry. Don’t leave me, please. Please, don’t leave. Don’t leave Tatooine. Please, I love you.” He said in one last desperate attempt to make Anakin stay. Though, who was he kidding? He’s only a child. Why would Anakin stay for him?</p><p>The words made Anakin go rigid before he let out a long sigh, “I love you too, Obi-Wan. Let’s get you home and we can talk, okay?”</p><p>They hurriedly walked towards Obi-Wan’s hut, Anakin staying at his back to protect him from the sand and wind. Despite the circumstances, Obi-Wan tried to enjoy this moment. Their closeness, their shared warmth. Somewhere deep inside he knew this was the last time, at least for a long while. When they reached Obi-Wan’s front door Anakin opened it to reveal two very worried parents. They ushered them both inside, Obi-Wan being clobbered by two extremely tight hugs. Anakin waited patiently by the door while Obi-Wan got reprimanded. Eventually they left the two alone, the sound of howling wind filling their silence.</p><p>“Obi, look at me.” Anakin finally said, making Obi-Wan turn. Tears were already streaking the young one’s face, and Anakin wiped them away with a gentle touch from his cloak. “Please don’t cry. I’m sorry I’m leaving, but Qui-Gon wants to take me back to Coruscant…”</p><p>“Are you going to be a Jedi?” Obi-Wan sniffled.</p><p>Anakin smiled sadly at him, “that’s the hope.”</p><p>Obi-Wan dared to ask, even though he already knew the answer, “am--am I going with you?”</p><p>Anakin brushed back some of Obi-Wan’s light red hair, “I tried to talk them into it, but since you’re a slave as well it’s… it’s complicated. Plus, I don’t know if your parents-”</p><p>“You promised!” Obi-Wan cried, “you promised to take me with you! You’re a liar!” Obi-Wan yelled as he started backing away, “I take it back! I don’t love you! I <em> hate </em> you!” He barely registered the pain on Anakin’s face before he turned away and raced for his room. He flopped down on his bed, sobbing into his blanket. He half expected Anakin to come after him, but when he heard the front door open and close, his hopes were crushed. Obi-Wan ripped the cloak off, throwing it to the ground as hard as he could. Even though it only produced a soft, nearly silent, thud.</p><p>After his tear ducts ran dry and his throat became scratchy from crying, he started drifting to sleep. A broken promise and a year of memories playing behind his eyelids as he closed his eyes. In one last desperate attempt he searched for the voice, <em> Anakin’s </em> voice, which whispered to him on nights like these. Yet all he was met with was the distant howl of the storm.</p><p>The next morning he didn’t bother going to water harvesting. Instead, right when he awoke, he raced to the ship. Hoping, pleading, that they would still be there. As he came upon the sleek and shiny ship he saw as Qui-Gon, Queen Amidala and Anakin were getting ready to board, a singular bag at Anakin’s feet. <em> This is goodbye, then </em>, Obi-Wan thought to himself. Perhaps Anakin heard him, somehow, because suddenly he’s whipping his head towards where Obi-Wan is stood, cemented to the spot. Distantly, he realizes he’s grasping the cloak Anakin gave him in his hand. He didn’t even remember picking it up.</p><p>Anakin turned to Qui-Gon, said something, and Qui-Gon gave a curt nod. Before Obi-Wan can react, Anakin is already walking towards him, a solemn look on his face. Obi-Wan doesn’t take a single step forward. Anakin kneels in front of Obi-Wan, a hopeful glint in his eye. He looks older to Obi-Wan, somehow. Much older than thirteen.</p><p>“I was hoping you would come,” Anakin said.</p><p>Obi-Wan shrugged, shifting his gaze towards the ground.</p><p>“I wanted to give you this,” Anakin continued and produced a small pendant from his palm. Obi-Wan had seen Anakin make similar ones to these in the past. He’d been at his side when he had made one for his mother. “Thought it would remind you of me,” he shrugged, “I understand if you don’t want it, just-”</p><p>“I want it,” Obi-Wan interrupted, before opening his hand, palm up, so that Anakin can drop the pendant inside. When it fell into his grasp, it was much heavier than he thought it would be. But the weight of it was reassuring.</p><p>Anakin sighed, “I can’t make them wait forever. I just wanted to ask you one thing.” Obi-Wan nodded, prompting Anakin to continue, “look after my mom? I know she’s strong, but it’s dangerous for her here.”</p><p>“I’ll look after her,” Obi-Wan said, a promise lingering between them.</p><p>“Thank you, Obi.” Anakin said, and leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Obi-Wan’s forehead. As he got up to leave, he turned back around, “oh, and the speeder is all yours. I have a feeling you’re going to make a great pilot.” Anakin gave him his signature crooked grin for a final time as he turned to walk away.</p><p>Obi-Wan watched as Anakin boarded the ship, sending back a final wave. In a way Obi-Wan was happy for him. He’d always wanted to get off this planet, and now he can. He’s going to be a <em> Jedi </em>. It was his dream. Obi-Wan just wished he was a part of it.</p><p>As he watched the ship prepare for launch, he sent out a final, desperate message. <em> I don’t hate you. </em></p><p>
  <em> I know. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More will happen in later chapters, promise ;) come visit me on Tumblr @ayoungpadwn !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I Like To Call This: Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess But so is Anakin Skywalker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a happy birthday to hayden christensen, the one man who owns me. thank you and goodnight</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>A normal day for Obi-Wan on Tatooine begins like this: he wakes up, has his morning cup of tea (though he can never get it quite as hot as Anakin could), gets dressed into his thin robes, and heads off towards the junk yard where he now works as a mechanic. His brief knowledge he had gained on all things droid from watching Anakin work all those years ago allowed him to get an actual job after his debt as a slave was worked off. Of course, he’s had a couple occupations before this one. Between the ages of 16 to 17 he found himself working as a smuggler. A dangerous job for someone of his age, especially right out of slavery, but it helped him bargain Anakin’s mom into freedom.</p><p>His smuggling days were dark ones. He did a lot of things at the age of sixteen no person should do in their whole lifetime, but he did what he had to do to get by. Most of the time he kept his face concealed with either a cloak or some type of scarf, since if anyone found out about his young age it would destroy his reputation. The craft he piloted back then was on the older side. A piece of garbage, really, but it got the job done. It was only thanks to the brief flying lessons from Anakin that he was actually able to pilot the damn thing. </p><p>His job as a smuggler ended when the Separatists landed on Tatooine, nearly half a year ago, and about two years after the war between the Separatists and the Republic began. No one could get on or off the planet, a rather tricky situation for a land that profited off of travelers passing through. It was a world lockdown, essentially, when the Separatists landed. Obi-Wan had briefly thought about trying to escape before anything was implemented. But, in order to do that, he would have to leave Ms. Skywalker behind. She was in no place to get up and travel through space during that time, since she became deathly ill shortly after she was freed. Obi-Wan couldn’t leave her. He wouldn’t. He had promised Anakin to look after her, and he intended to fulfill the promise even if Anakin hadn’t fulfilled his.</p><p>When the Separatists landed, Obi-Wan had thought the droids were being sent down to kill everyone on sight. But, when they arrived, they just… stayed. It dawned on him that they were there to just keep the people of Tatooine in line, to make sure no one left or arrived. Still, it seemed like they were there for something more. After all, Tatooine is not a world that is profitable. It’s on the outer rim, it’s not a mining district of any kind, it’s just a land of low-lifes. They had to be here for something else.</p><p>Obi-Wan tended to ruminate on why the Separatists would be on Tatooine whenever he was working. It was a time when he could let his mind wander. His thought process usually went like this: when the war first started, the Republic had issued posters all around the galaxy, even on Tatooine. They were photos of Jedi, to be precise. Obi-Wan recognized very few names, and even less faces. But there was one name he saw much more often than others. A face that followed him on posters and appeared more often than not in the Holonet. The one, the only, Hero With No Fear. Or, Anakin Skywalker. The Jedi who became the face of the Republic. That’s what made Obi-Wan think. Anakin, or, excuse him, <em> General Skywalker </em>, came from Tatooine, maybe that was the driving force for the Separatists to grab the land. But it isn’t like Anakin had come back to Tatooine, there’s nothing important keeping him bonded to his home land. So why would they go after this dusty planet?</p><p>Obi-Wan remembers the first time he saw the poster with Anak--General Skywalker’s face and name. It was at the beginning of the war, when Obi-Wan was just about to turn seventeen, which meant that General Skywalker was nearly twenty-three. He had just arrived back from one of smuggling trips and the war was all everyone was talking about on Tatooine. As soon as Obi-Wan stepped foot into the village, the face of his old friend was staring him down. It made Obi-Wan freeze up, just like the first day he had met Anakin back in Watto’s store. He couldn’t help but walk closer, trying to get a better grasp at the state of his friend.</p><p>He had changed and yet… he hadn’t. His hair was darker, that was the first thing Obi-Wan noticed. The light blond had been traded for a richer, more dirty blond color which framed his face perfectly. It was longer, too. His old bowl cut now grown out to his shoulders in long, eye-catching curls. Anakin’s face was obviously much leaner, no longer holding any of his old baby fat. Instead, his jaw was more chiseled and cheekbones high and nearly comically sharp. Tracing down his right eye was a thin, but long, pink scar. A tale of combat surely accompanying the mark. Obi-Wan smiled to himself, he’s sure Anakin made the story of his scar just as interesting and humorous as the story of his broken arm. Possibly even more so. Obi-Wan eventually looked into Anakin's eyes, the same bright blue they had been back when they were both kids on Tatooine. Except Anakin wasn’t a kid any longer, he was a General in the largest war to date.</p><p>The realization that he was, in fact, <em> very </em> attracted to his childhood friend was a bit daunting. He grovelled about it by himself for a while but Ms. Skywalker was inevitably able to pry it out of him. Obi-Wan had explained how he hadn’t really ever had a ‘crush’ on anyone before, but that was the only title he could give what he was feeling. Ms. Skywalker had only laughed, “your mom and I had a bet on how long it would take you two to get together. Years ago, back when Ani was still on Tatooine.”</p><p>His face had flushed a deep red at that, “y-you <em> bet </em> on us?” she simply nodded, so Obi-Wan couldn’t help but ask, “what was your guess?”</p><p>Ms. Skywalker gave him a soft smile, “I guessed by the time you were twenty, but your mom guessed by the time you were nineteen.”</p><p>“But… but wouldn’t you have been concerned about our age gap? He’s practically six years older than me…”</p><p>Ms. Skywalker waved at him dismissively, “honey, I don’t want to just say that ‘age is a number’ but I knew that you two getting together, if Ani had stayed on Tatooine, would have been inevitable. Your relationship was something special, even if you only got to be close with him for a year.” She paused to take a sip of her drink. “If you two ever reunite just know you have my blessing for a relationship.”</p><p>So his crush festered inside of him. He tried to keep it at bay and not let it become all-consuming. A much more difficult task than it first sounds. Especially when posters of his friend’s, his crush’s, face was hung around Tatooine, watching him.</p><p>When the Separatists arrived they tore down the posters the Republic had set up, but Obi-Wan was able to grab a poster of Anakin, almost having to fight a droid for it. It would have been a better idea to just forget about the poster, but part of him couldn’t help but hang on. He hung it on the wall of his room in Ms. Skywalker’s home. Well, ‘his room’ is really Anakin’s old room. Before Obi-Wan began smuggling, there was one day when he was at Ms. Skywalker’s working on a droid in Anakin’s room when she suddenly burst in through the door, tears streaking her cheeks, yelling gibberish. Obi-Wan eventually got her to calm down and she told him that his parents had been sold. Bought and taken off Tatooine. So, Obi-Wan moved into Anakin’s room. He was in a weird haze for a while, after all, his parents were taken from him. But he eventually told himself he had to move on. He couldn’t sulk forever.</p><p>During that period, and through his smuggling days, he clung desperately to the memories of Anakin he still had. Which, in hindsight, only made his hopeless infatuation grow, but it was the only thing keeping him sane. Obi-Wan’s memory of his six and seven-year-old life was hazy, but he could remember a few things. Mainly sunsets, a rusty speeder, soft smiles, one broken arm, childish laughter, old droid parts. All the memories came together to create the Anakin in his head: a smiling, bright boy who was destined for something great.</p><p>On certain occasions, Obi-Wan remembers the times when Anakin’s soft voice would travel to him in the comfort of the night, when a stillness settled over Tatooine. The older Obi-Wan got the more convinced he became that it was just a figment of his imagination. After all, there was no way Anakin could actually talk to him without actually <em> talking </em> to him… right? Even though he thought it wasn’t possible he found himself searching for the voice. It usually never amounted to anything, the world just greeting him with radio silence. But, there are some nights, when the sky of Tatooine was extra clear, when he was able to reach further into the darkness and emptiness of space. The feeling first erupts his skin with goosebumps, followed by a soothing lull in the back of his mind that feels like a thrum of life. A pulse that echoed through him. It greeted him with reassurance, a promise that went unspoken. He could only hope it was Anakin.</p><p>Despite minor setbacks at night, Obi-Wan always tried to push forward. He tried not to let the past cloud the present. Tried, being the key word.</p><p>It’s difficult to forget his past completely, and his stupid crush, when all around Tatooine people exchange stories of Anakin Skywalker, aka The Hero With No Fear. Even though the Separatists blocked all transportation, so there are no smugglers coming in or out to tell tales of the war, stories still spread like wildfire. Stories of how Skywalker took on an entire fleet of Separatists with only one Republic ship and won, or how he alone, in one fighter, took down one of Grievous’s advances, or how he saved his whole squadron by flying head-first into a ship. Some of the stories terrify Obi-Wan, since he doesn’t want Anakin to <em> die </em>. He’s always been reckless and hot-headed, never really seeing the repercussions for his actions until after they happen. </p><p>But, years have passed. Anakin’s grown and so has Obi-Wan. A few months after Obi-Wan turned eighteen, an official adult (even though he feels like he’s lived multiple lives over the years), he was working in the junkyard when he heard blasters going off. At first he didn’t think much of it. This is Tatooine, after all. Land of gangsters. Fights break out all the time.</p><p>Then a robot voice spoke behind him, “get up, human. On your knees.”</p><p>Obi-Wan slid out from under the machine he was currently working on, eyeing the two droids who aimed their blasters at him. “What is the meaning of this?” Obi-Wan asked, though he thought he knew.</p><p>“Direct orders, kill residents on Tatooine.” The first droid said.</p><p>Obi-Wan frowned, “what, why?”</p><p>“Because we-” the first droid started again, but the second stopped him.</p><p>“You idiot, don’t tell him our plans.”</p><p>“Why not? We’re going to kill him anyways.”</p><p>“Grievous specifically told us not to give away any information.”</p><p>Obi-Wan’s mouth dropped open, “Grievous? He’s overseeing this? But… why? It’s just Tatooine.”</p><p>The first droid took a step forward, “Grievous thinks there’s something special on Tatooine.”</p><p>The second droid did the equivalent of face-palming for a droid. If Obi-Wan wasn’t in fear for his life, he’d probably laugh. “Special on Tatooine? Why would he think that?”</p><p>“Rumors that a Jedi is being drawn to Tatooine.”</p><p>Obi-Wan frowned, “which Jedi?”</p><p>The second droid stepped closer, pushing the first droid back, “enough out of you.” He said and pointed his blaster up towards Obi-Wan. <em> Now or never </em>, Obi-Wan thought before grabbing hold of the neck of the blaster, twisting it out of the droid’s grasp. The first droid fumbled with his blaster just long enough for Obi-Wan to fire on him. As soon as he was down Obi-Wan turned back to the second droid, shooting him in the chest as well.</p><p>Obi-Wan ran out of the junkyard and towards the village. He had to get Ms. Skywalker and get out of here. Hopefully she was safely inside.</p><p>But this didn’t make any sense. Why were they <em> now </em> choosing to kill everyone? Why wait? The droid had said a Jedi is being drawn to Tatooine. But how would Grievous, let alone a droid, know something like that? If a Jedi were being drawn to Tatooine, why wouldn’t the Separatists just continue to keep Tatooine on lockdown? Unless the thing drawing in the Jedi was posing a threat to the Separatists from on Tatooine.</p><p>As soon as Obi-Wan arrived at the village it was the aftermath of utter chaos. Homes were being ransacked and bodies littered the alleys and streets. It made Obi-Wan sick to his stomach. It was also… eerily quiet. Chaos had erupted so quickly and now absolutely nothing was left. Not even the droids. A swirl of fear settled in Obi-Wan’s gut. They must have moved onto a new village. Everyone here must already be dead.</p><p>When he came upon the Skywalker home the door and window were still shut, hopefully a good sign. Obi-Wan tapped on the door, seeing if there would be a response. When none came he pushed it open. The table and chairs were flipped over, but the apartment was silent. “Ms. Skywalker? It’s Obi-Wan.” He called out down the hall. When no response came he cursed under his breath, moving further down the hall, blaster ready. He checked inside his room, but it was untouched. A good sign.</p><p>“Ms. Skywalker?” He asked when he walked through the opening to her room. And there she was, sitting on her bed and holding a handgun with a droid scattered on the ground. She had fended him off. A sigh of relief fell past Obi-Wan’s lips. “I’m glad I fixed that gun for you now,” Obi-Wan said.</p><p>She hummed, “this stupid thing got clogged and I had to fix it while he nearly shot me. A blaster would be better next time.”</p><p>Obi-Wan laughed, “I’ll see what I can do. Ready to go?”</p><p>Ms. Skywalker frowned, “we’re leaving?”</p><p>“Well, we can’t stay. I have a feeling either a second wave of droids or Separatist fighters will come through and destroy what’s left. Just to make sure there are absolutely no survivors, like you and I.”</p><p>She nodded, “alright. But it’s going to be damn near impossible to get past the Separatist fleets.”</p><p>“I have a plan for that, let’s go.” Obi-Wan said and guided Ms. Skywalker out of the apartment.</p><p>They ran back to the junkyard, a rather difficult task for Ms. Skywalker’s still recovering body. The illness had really hit her hard. Obi-Wan’s just glad he was there to nurse her back to health. The woman had become the mother he needed.</p><p>Soon enough there was a distant humming in the sky. Obi-Wan looked up and saw a group of Separatist fighters coming down through the clouds in a V formation, headed directly towards the village. They flew straight over their heads while their guns pelted the village, explosions making Obi-Wan’s head shake. “Hurry, hurry!” he urged her to move quickly, practically dragging them towards the ship near the back of the junkyard. He had fixed it up right after he was hired, and it’s been sitting there ever since. </p><p>“What about that one?” she yelled over the explosions behind them, “it’s closer!”</p><p>Obi-Wan glanced at the ship she was pointing to, “that one’s garbage!”</p><p>Suddenly a Separatist fighter shot at the ship they were running to, blowing it up. Obi-Wan pouted. He had worked so hard on getting it repaired. “Alright, garbage will do,” he said and ran towards the junky looking ship. It’s probably been sitting in the junkyard for over a decade. Obi-Wan had asked the owner if it needed to be fixed and the only thing he said was “it runs.” Which, in this situation, isn’t really optimal. But they have nothing better.</p><p>"Obi…” Ms. Skywalker warned once they were inside the cockpit, she was pointing towards the Separatist fighter that had blown up the previous ship.</p><p>“I see him!” Obi-Wan snapped, “Force, how do you turn this thing on?!”</p><p>“For an ex-smuggler you’re not very well versed in piloting, it’s that button,” she said and reached over to press it. The engine roared to life, sputtering for a few seconds, “get us out of here!” She yelled as the fighter approached and she plopped down into the co-pilot seat.</p><p>Obi-Wan punched the lever forward, making the ship lurch as it accelerated. “Whoa!” Obi-Wan exclaimed, “this ship has a punch. Okay, let’s see if it can get us out of here.”</p><p>“Separatist fighter is still on our tail,” Ms. Skywalker pointed out.</p><p>“I’m working on that… this ship must have some type of gun…”</p><p>“I saw a room in the back that may be promising.”</p><p>“Okay, go check it out. But… be careful. I’m still going to try and lose the guy.”</p><p>Once Ms. Skywalker was out of the cockpit, Obi-Wan surveyed the surroundings. He may be able to lose the fighter in the ravines. This ship is rather thin and while fighters are agile they could get caught on the canyon’s edge.</p><p>Obi-Wan was getting ready to make the sharp turn when he heard guns going off, “kark! Is he shooting at us?” He yelled, hoping that Ms. Skywalker would hear.</p><p>“No! It’s me! You have to get higher, I can’t reach him from here.” She yelled back.</p><p>“I was going to head to the ravines and try and lose him there!”</p><p>“That works too, just try and line us up!”</p><p>“You got it!”</p><p>Obi-Wan took the sharp turn, backtracking towards the ravines. It would be a tricky fit, but he should be able to make it. Thank his smuggling days for his piloting experience or else they would be screwed.</p><p>He tilted the ship until they were perfectly vertical, giving Ms. Skywalker a clear shot at the fighter. “Got it?” Obi-Wan yelled to check in.</p><p>“I got a shot! Just steady us out.”</p><p>Obi-Wan took in a deep breath before searching for the most straightforward path to take. He listened as the gun started firing, followed by the satisfying sound of an explosion. He never thought he would be this happy for the destruction of a ship.</p><p>    Pretty soon Ms. Skywalker was back in the cockpit, giving Obi-Wan a curt nod. “So what now?”</p><p>    “Well, now comes the more difficult part. We have to get past the Separatists. The only idea I really have is completely shutting down our engines and anything that gives off a signal and try to sneak past them. The ship is small so we might be able to do it.”</p><p>    “If it’s our only option…”</p><p>    “We could also try hitting Hyperspace, but I just don’t know how much fuel we have.”</p><p>    Ms. Skywalker nodded, “okay. Get us as close as possible, then.”</p><p>    Once they were past the atmosphere they were able to see the full extent of the Separatist barricade. There were five giant Separtist ships, making a line impossible to cross. “Force…” Obi-Wan mumbled as they looked up at the ships. “They’re giant.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about them,” Ms. Skywalker said, “focus.”</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded. “I’m going to turn everything off in 10… 9…”</p><p>Suddenly everything went blank. Lights in the cockpit going off, suspending them in darkness. Ms. Skywalker looked over to Obi-Wan, “I thought you weren’t going to turn it off yet.”</p><p>“I-I didn’t! We must have ran out of fuel…” Obi-Wan gulped.</p><p>“It’s okay. We’re going to be floating for a while. I’m going to walk around the ship. See if there’s anything useful.” She said and patted his shoulder.</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded and slumped back into his chair. He doesn’t even know where they would go if they got out of this mess. Maybe to Coruscant? That’s far away, though. Without any fuel it would be impossible to get there. And still trying to get to the closest planet would take way too long. When he next looked back up towards the Separtist fleet, three new ships appeared out of Hyperspace. Upon first glance Obi-Wan thought they were more Separtist ships, but when they started firing on the first five his ears perked up.</p><p>Republic.</p><p>They were Republic ships!</p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>    His dreams always start with a sunset. He’s smiling down at Obi-Wan while he tells him stories of mystical people called Jedi, who save the galaxy and banish the darkside back where it came from. The image always distorts, though, when he reaches out and tries to touch his old friend. Suddenly he’s not himself anymore, but Obi-Wan, hovering over his mother. “I’ll look after you, Ms. Skywalker,” Obi-Wan says, every time, while his mom lies weakly on the bed. She always looks ill, one breath away from death. The image changes a final time. While the first two visions stay constant, the third is special, it changes frequently. A few dreams ago the Force had shown him Obi-Wan working on a spaceship, the time before that working on a droid, and the time before that sitting and watching the suns on Tatooine. This time, however, Anakin is met with terror and fear on Obi-Wan’s face. He seems to be in some space craft, but the Force does not show Anakin any more than that.</p><p>    He woke with a gasp in cold sweat. His heart rate spiked in his sleep, he felt like he just ran a marathon. Anakin groaned into his hand while he lets himself re-coop. These dreams must have started all the way back when he was still a padawan. He had told Qui-Gon about them, and his master seemed concerned, saying “Jedi should not have such dark dreams.” So, Anakin didn’t tell him about them anymore, even though they kept happening. He originally thought it was a gift from the Force, an opening for him to see his friend back on Tatooine. But the more frequently they happen, the more Anakin starts to believe it is a curse.</p><p>    Eventually Anakin composed himself enough to get changed into his Jedi robes. He has a long day ahead of him. Not everyday you free your homeland from Separatist fleets. When he made his way out to the bridge he’s greeted by Rex, who gave him an odd look. “You alright, sir?” He asked.</p><p>    Anakin smiled, “yes, Rex. Just couldn’t sleep. Nerves.”</p><p>    “I see, well, we do still have a ways left to go if you would like to get more sle-”</p><p>    “That’s unnecessary, thank you, though. Give me a rundown of the situation.”</p><p>    Rex nodded. “To our knowledge, around the whole of Tatooine there are ten Separatist ships. Five in the north, five in the south. Our brother ships will be arriving to the ones in the south while we take the ones in the north. As for on land, all they have positioned there are droids. From what we know they haven’t started firing on citizens, but they have barricaded them in. For the past half year no one has been in or out of Tatooine.”</p><p>    Anakin nodded, “so they haven’t sent any fighters down either, then?”</p><p>    “No, sir. There hasn’t been any recorded shootings at all, other than that of gangsters, but that is to be expected.”</p><p>    “Thank you, Rex.” He said and stepped away towards the front of the bridge. It’s weird to go back to Tatooine after being gone for… eleven years. Wow, had it really been eleven years? So much has happened, he’s kept himself so busy, that it feels much shorter. Though, in eleven years he was trained as a Jedi, a war has broken out, his master was killed by Count Dooku, he was knighted shortly after and given a place on the Council, and now he’s a General in the war. When you look at it that way it seems like it should have been much longer than eleven years.</p><p>    It was an odd transition going from being a slave on Tatooine, to being a padawan and then a general. His thirteen-year-old self would have never imagined this was all possible. He feels slightly undeserving of it all. He is in no way the best Jedi, nor “The Chosen One” Qui-Gon had claimed him to be. Throughout his padawan training the Jedi Council was in fear that Anakin was tilting too close to the darkside. They claimed he held too many attachments, and that it would bring upon his downfall. So, his master watched him closely. Over the years Anakin was able to recognize the fact that he had attachments, but he only learned how to hide them, not get rid of them. He found that he still held deep attachments to his mother, to his master, Padme, Rex, and, most of all, Obi-Wan back on Tatooine.</p><p>    From padawan to master he felt himself worry every day about his old friend. He knew it wasn’t the Jedi way, but his chest ached a little more whenever he tried to let go. Plus, the Council would never understand, but Anakin <em> knows </em> their bond is something special. Especially because, in certain moments through various times of the day, he will feel a slight tug on his Force signature. He knows Obi-Wan probably does it subconsciously, he probably doesn’t even know that he’s doing it. He wouldn’t know about the way that Anakin uses the Force to let Obi-Wan know that he’s there, sending a slight pulse between the two. Obi-Wan would have no idea about the tight bond they share through the Force. Anakin only found out about it when Qui-Gon had explained what <em> bonds </em> are.</p><p>    Anakin originally felt ashamed to be bonded with someone through the Force other than his master, but, then, he realized he shouldn’t be upset. Surely the Force connected him and Obi-Wan for a reason.</p><p>    Their bond is what led him to today. When the Council said that they received news that the Separatists had captured Tatooine, they were about ready to overlook the matter, but Anakin pushed. He knew there was something else going on. Something, or someone, was drawing him back to Tatooine. And he wasn’t the only one who could feel the pull. He was sure of it. Of course, he didn’t share all of that with the Council.</p><p>    “Tatooine is in the outer rim, sure,” Anakin had said, “so it doesn’t seem like much of a threat. But the Separatists knew what they were doing when they picked that planet. It’s a land of gangsters and smugglers, so they don’t have anything to defend themselves with. The Separatists took control of the planet so they could have a base ready when they begin to invade other planets nearby, slowly making their way towards Coruscant and the Galactic Republic.”</p><p>    “A point, young Skywalker has,” Yoda had said, much to Windu’s disappointment.</p><p>    “Still, why should we send out forces to protect a planet that should be in neutral territory?” Windu questioned.</p><p>    “Because it’s no longer in neutral territory. It became Separatist territory the second they took control of the planet. We need to prove that we have the ability to take the planet back into the Republic before the Separatists advance any further. We have to nip it in the bud.” Anakin argued, doing his best to avoid the topic of his bond to Obi-Wan. Avoiding the fact that the Force was telling him to reconnect with his old friend, warning that, if he didn’t, the end of the war could be catastrophic. When no one said anything for a long while Anakin spoke up once more, “I sense a strong presence coming from the planet. I can feel it pulling me in and I am sure I am not the only one. The Separatists leader I’m sure also feels the presence, which is why he told Grievous to capture Tatooine.”</p><p>    “Dangerous, Sidious is. Yes. Strong in the Force he is.” Yoda agreed, “what presence draws young Skywalker in, hm?”</p><p>    Anakin frowned, <em> well, there goes avoiding Obi-Wan </em>, “I feel the Force telling me to reconnect with someone on the planet. It’s a warning, more than anything. With how Force sensitive Sidious is, I’m sure he’s felt the calling as well, which is what concerns me.”</p><p>    “Reconnect with someone, Skywalker?” Windu narrowed his eyes at Anakin, “is this a dangerous attachment?”</p><p>    “Master Windu,” Yoda spoke up, “the Force given advice, it has. Follow it we should. Trust in young Skywalker, good idea it is.”</p><p>    “Thank you, master Yoda,” Anakin said with a small bow which Yoda happily returned.</p><p>    Windu ‘hmph-ed’ as he leaned back into his chair, “how do you propose we attack the Separatists, then?”</p><p>    “I feel a surprise attack is useless, since I’m sure Sidious is already planning on our arrival. From what my team has gathered, there are five ships north, five ships south. We need three Star Destroyers and three flight squadrons for each, that should be enough. While the fleet of the Separatists is strong, they have yet to implement their base. We haven’t received any record of shootings or attacks from the Separatists on the people of Tatooine. It’s best if we get there before they do attack.”</p><p>    The six ships had launched off the next morning, the trip to Tatooine only being a total of one day’s worth of travel. Anakin just hoped they weren’t too late. The whole trip there he found himself poking through the Force, just to feel that Obi-Wan was still alive. He let out a sigh of relief every time he felt the strong presence poke back. He doesn’t know what he’d do if he lost his friend, especially while on the way to save them. Or, the planet, rather.</p><p>    “Sir, we’re coming out of Hyperspace,” Rex said, placing a gentle hand on Anakin’s shoulder to pull him from his thoughts.</p><p>    “Thank you, Rex. I need to go down to the hangar in that case,” Anakin said and started walking off the bridge.</p><p>    “General, I can always take your place in leading the squadron. They may need you up here on the bridge…”</p><p>    Anakin stopped and looked over his shoulder, “I trust you, Rex. You basically know this bridge, this <em> ship </em>, more than myself. I’ll be of more use in a fighter than up here.” Rex gave him a quick nod before Anakin disappeared down the hallway, heading towards the hangar.</p><p>    Anakin had to fight his fellow Generals in order to secure leading a squadron. He understood that they wanted him on the bridge, since he was a <em> General </em>after all, he should be manning his ship. And in any other case he would agree with them, but this was different. He had to be up close and personal with this attack. He had to make sure Obi-Wan was safe. The only way to do that was if he was in a fighter himself. It was odd, however, having to fight a place into a fleet of fighters. Before he was placed as a General it was always a given that he would be piloting a fighter, he was the Republic’s best pilot, after all.</p><p>    In a way it was both exhilarating and terrifying to step into his old gold fighter once again. On one hand it had been far too long, but on the other it felt natural. Like learning to ride a bike all over again. His squadron seemed overly-excited to have <em> the </em>General Skywalker leading their attack, Anakin just hoped he wouldn’t let them down. “Ready, R-2?” Anakin asked the droid he had built when he was a padawan at the Temple. The small R-2 unit had been everywhere with him, he wouldn’t dream of piloting again without him.</p><p>    The small droid beeped happily at him, his head swiveling around in excitement. He was just as much a thrill seeker as Anakin.</p><p>    Just as Anakin was securing his helmet and strapping himself into his seat, a comm from Rex started coming through. He didn’t hesitate before picking up, “what’s wrong, Rex?”</p><p>    “Sir, we’re detecting heavy fire coming from Tatooine. We can’t tell if it’s from the Separatists or the people on the planet. Should we still proceed with the mission?”</p><p>    Anakin felt his blood run cold. They must have sensed them coming and started firing not too long ago. Force, help them. “Yes, proceed with the mission as planned.”</p><p>    “Will do, sir,” Rex’s comm flickering off just as the Star Destroyer fell out of Hyperspace.</p><p>    Anakin flipped on his transmitter, and watched as the buttons started coming to life, “gold squadron, how we feeling?”</p><p>    “Like we were born ready, sir,” one of the clones replied.</p><p>    Anakin laughed, “glad to hear it. Rex just informed me that there’s heavy fire near Tatooine, so be ready.”</p><p>    Without another moment of delay the squadron flew out of the hangar, falling into a diamond formation as they approached the Separatist ships. “Roll call,” Anakin said while he double-checked his controls. Once all the men had checked in, Anakin ordered to split and head towards two of the Separatist ships, to focus on taking out the guns and shields. From his peripheral vision he saw the other flight squadrons fly out of the two other Star Destroyers. So far things were going as planned, he just had to hope the Republic fleet had already arrived in the south.</p><p>    “Gold fighter 1, take over and focus on destroying the Separatist fighters. Gold fighters 5 and 6, follow me down to Tatooine.” Anakin said once they had gotten the shields down on the two Separatist ships, leaving them open for the Star Destroyer to take care of.</p><p>    “Sir,” gold fighter 1 began, “are you sure that’s a good idea? Don’t we need you up here?”</p><p>    “Our efforts to free the people here are useless if no one survives. I want to take two men down to help me assess the situation. Gold fighter 1, once all five Separatist ships are destroyed follow us down to Tatooine.”</p><p>    “Will do, sir.”</p><p>    Anakin guided fighters 5 and 6 down closer to the planet's surface. His heart sunk in his chest when they came upon the first village. The structures were demolished, smoke and fire devouring what used to be a marketplace. Anakin cursed under his breath. Obi-Wan must still be alive, he can still feel his presence in the Force. But where was he?</p><p>    “Sir, I’m picking up droid signals just west of us, should we go take a look?”</p><p>    Anakin sighed. He took a moment and closed his eyes, trying to locate exactly where the pull to Obi-Wan was coming from. A feeling of worry and panic seeped through the bond from Obi-Wan. He was scared. He was in danger. But he wasn’t in the west. He was… not on the planet at all. He was already in the midst of the chaos. “You two go to the village in the west. Fire only if you have a clear shot at the droids. I need… I’m feeling a pull that I need to follow.”</p><p>    “Sir, yes, sir.” The two replied before taking the turn towards the west while Anakin veered back off into the atmosphere. Obi-Wan was close. He could practically taste the panic his friend was feeling.</p><p>    That’s when Anakin spotted an old, rusting ship just off the atmosphere of the planet. He gave it a weird look, pausing before choosing to fly closer. It didn’t seem to be moving. It didn’t even seem to be turned on. Maybe it broke down? While he approached his transmitter crackled to life. At first it filled with static, and he had to tune it to just the right frequency before a voice came through, “-ome in. We ran out of fuel, we do not have power. I repeat, we do not have any power. We are not a Separatist ship. Please, come in.”</p><p>    Something about the voice made Anakin’s stomach fill with butterflies, “this is gold leader, reporting. How are you transmitting without power? Over.”</p><p>    The transmitter crackled again before the voice came through, “we found an old transmitter in the back, powered by batteries. Can you get us out of here? Over.”</p><p>    “Who’s on board? Over.”</p><p>    “My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, I’m with a woman named Shmi Skywalker. Over.”</p><p>    Anakin let out a sigh of relief. It was really him. It was <em> Obi-Wan </em>. “I’ll tow you back to my Star Destroyer. Over.”</p><p>    “Thank you, gold leader. Extending the cable now. Over.”</p><p>    With help from R-2, Anakin was able to attach the cable to his ship. Thankfully three of the Separatist ships had already been taken down, giving him an easy path back to the Resolute. He was about half the way there when his comm-link chimed, “sir,” Rex began, “are you… towing a ship back here?”</p><p>    Anakin laughed, “yes, Rex. I’ll explain why later.”</p><p>    “What about your squadron?”</p><p>    “They’re doing fine on their own. Two are on Tatooine looking for survivors, the rest have joined with the other two squadrons to help take down the remaining Separatist ships.”</p><p>    “If you say so, sir.”</p><p>    “Can you have the men be ready by the hangar doors? This ship doesn’t have any power, so it’ll need some help getting through.”</p><p>    “Of course, sir, sending men down now.”</p><p>    When they finally approached the hangar a group of men were already positioned near the doors, ready for the incoming ships. Anakin was able to land with minimal problems, even though he was tugging a ship past the hangar doors with him. Without any hesitation he hopped out of the fighter, didn’t even care that his helmet was still on. Not when Obi-Wan, and his mom, were on a ship that was now only a few meters away.</p><p>    The hatch opened with a puff of smoke and steam, the sound of coughing being heard before the two people emerged from the ship. Anakin felt like his heart was racing but had simultaneously stopped working. His limbs felt numb, was he floating? He wasn’t sure.</p><p>    Anakin was first taken aback by how different Obi-Wan looked, then taken aback by the fact that his mom looked the same she had the day he left. His heart felt like it was in his throat, “Obi-kriffing-Wan Kenobi,” Anakin mumbled, grabbing his friend's attention. Something about his appearance made Anakin’s breath catch. He was no longer the scrawny little boy on Tatooine. His face had filled out, where there was once chub is now a pronounced jaw and sharp nose. His stature also grew. Gone are the pin-thin legs and arms. He still looked short to Anakin, however, since he could still easily see the top of Obi-Wan’s head. Anakin tried his best not to let his gaze linger for too long, though he doesn’t think he succeeded with the tinge of pink that started coating Obi-Wan’s cheeks.</p><p>    He then saw something in Obi-Wan’s jaw tighten, “Anakin.”</p><p>    Anakin gave him a puzzled look just as his mom clobbered him in a hug, “my sweet boy,” she crooned, “look how you’ve grown. My goodness. Take this helmet off, you look silly.” She said, which made Anakin laugh.</p><p>    He did as he was told, which prompted his mom to plant a sloppy kiss on the side of his cheek. “I see you’ve been as reckless as ever.”</p><p>    Anakin frowned at her, “what do you - oh, the scar?” he chuckled, “has quite a story, I’ll be happy to share it with you later.”</p><p>    “Ma’am,” one of the clones said, coming up behind his mother, “why don’t we take you to a room so you can rest.”</p><p>    His mom laughed, “what, do I look that old?”</p><p>    The clone panicked and started stumbling over his words, “no-not at all, I just simply, um…”</p><p>    “I was only joking, dear. Rest would do me good.” She turned back to Anakin, “come visit me later, yes?”</p><p>    “Of course, mom,” he said before leaning down to press a gentle kiss to her head. With that, they walked off.</p><p>    When he looked back up towards Obi-Wan, his friend was already starting to walk over to him. A smile cracked it’s way to Anakin’s face, and he opened his arms for a hug. However, the younger boy was not preparing for a reunion embrace. Instead, the sound of Obi-Wan’s hand slapping the side of Anakin’s face echoed through the hangar. Clones gave them wary looks, but decided it was best to just ignore it. “<em> That </em> was for leaving me on Tatooine!”</p><p>    “Ow!” Anakin exclaimed, rubbing the side of his face.</p><p>    Obi-Wan huffed, “man up, you baby.”</p><p>    Anakin gasped at him. How had innocent little Obi-Wan turned into this monster? “It stings!”</p><p>    Obi-Wan’s left hand then came up and slapped the other side of Anakin’s face, “and <em> that </em> was for never coming back to visit!” Anakin’s mouth fell agape just as Obi-Wan latched his arms around Anakin’s torso in a bone crushing hug, “and this is because… I missed you.”</p><p>    Anakin’s hands came to rest on Obi-Wan’s lower back, pushing them closer together, “Force, I missed you too.” He bent his head down until his nose was pressed into Obi-Wan’s hair. It had grown out to a similar length as Anakin’s. Not quite as long, though, and definitely not as curly. Anakin breathed in, the recognizable scent of Tatooine, of his childhood, wafting through the air. “You’re so small still,” Anakin mumbled which made Obi-Wan punch him in the back. They paused for a few more moments, just long enough for Anakin to say, “I would have appreciated it if you hadn’t slapped me.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan pushed himself off Anakin’s chest in order to stare him down. Anakin felt a lump form in his throat just from looking into those blue-gray eyes, and actually having him meet his gaze. “You got what you deserved.”</p><p>    Anakin laughed, Obi-Wan had really missed that sound. His laugh was deeper now, though, since his voice had dropped over their years of being apart. It sent chills up and down Obi-Wan’s spine. “I suppose I did.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan pursed his lips into a pout, <em> Force, he hasn’t changed at all has he, </em>Anakin thought as Obi-Wan lifted a hand to cup one side of Anakin’s face, “sorry I had to slap you, but you had to pay for what you did.”</p><p>    “What I did?”</p><p>    “You broke your promise, all those years ago.” Obi-Wan said bluntly, he really hasn’t changed, “I’ve since forgiven you. But I still told myself that the next time I saw you I would slap you and then hug you.”</p><p>    Anakin smiled, “so do you still hate me?” His grip on Obi-Wan’s waist and lower back tightening.</p><p>    Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, <em> that’s a new look </em>, Anakin noted, “if I hated you, would I still have this?” He asked rhetorically before pulling on a string that hung around his neck. From out of his tunic he produced the small pendant Anakin had given him the day he left Tatooine.</p><p>    Anakin’s jaw dropped and touched the pendant lightly, as if he pressed too hard it would shatter. “You kept it this long?”</p><p>    Obi-Wan shrugged, “of course I did.” Then he chuckled, “though, there were some days when I got so angry that I thought about chucking it off the cliff. But, as you can tell, I never went through with it.”</p><p>    “I hope I can make up for all the lost time now that we’re back together,” Anakin mumbled before pressing a chaste kiss to the pendant.</p><p>    Obi-Wan cleared his throat, averting his gaze towards the ground, “don’t you have a battle to go win?”</p><p>    “I suppose I do,” Anakin sighed, “but-”</p><p>    “No but’s, get out there, General.” Obi-Wan said and stepped away from Anakin, as if to prove his point. Anakin shook his head disbelievingly before pulling on his helmet and climbing back into his fighter.</p><p>    “Will you wait for me here?” Anakin asked just as he was getting ready to pull the hatch down.</p><p>    “I will,” Obi-Wan said with a nod as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Go kick some Separatist butt.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>more of the reunion next chapter ;) come visit me on tumblr @ayoungpadwn !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I Like To Call This: Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Smartass and Anakin Skywalker is a Just an Ass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to get this chapter out on May 4th, though I just missed the mark. But I'm going to say it anyways. May the Fourth be with you!!<br/>This chapter was an absolute MONSTER to write, so I hope you all enjoy it!! A lot happens, at least in my opinion lol. Kudos and comments are always highly appreciated &lt;33</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The mission was a success. Though, with a cost. Obi-Wan heard a couple clones discussing how they lost one Star Destroyer during the battle in the south, and several brothers lost their lives. To top it all off, they had simply come too late. The Separatists had already cleared about half the planet when they arrived, and once the battle was over nearly three-fourths of all villages were gone. When Anakin arrived back in the hangar Obi-Wan was still waiting for him, as he said he would. Obi-Wan was glad he stayed since the look on Anakin’s face after the battle could not be described in any other way except grieving. </p><p>“You won, didn’t you?” Obi-Wan asked once they were walking out of the hangar together, side-by-side. He knew it wasn’t necessarily the right time, but he couldn’t stop himself from lingering on how they’ve already fallen back into their old rhythm. With the way their arms brushed together, or the way that if Obi-Wan took a step to put distance between them Anakin would simply close it in their next stride and press himself even closer. Now that Anakin had Obi-Wan back, it was obvious he wasn’t going to let him go. Not again.</p><p>“We did, yeah. But these battles always come with a cost. You’d think I would be better at handling it by now, but I still get so caught up in all the people we lost and - and I was so scared about you and my mom, I don’t know what I would do if-”</p><p>“Hey,” Obi-Wan said, making them stop and he grabbed hold of Anakin’s shoulders, “your mom and I are fine. You saved us. You don’t have to worry about us anymore, okay?”</p><p>Anakin gave him a sad smile, “I know, Obi.”</p><p>Obi-Wan really tried his best to hide the blush that he could feel creeping onto his face from hearing his nickname, though you can’t really blame him for blushing. After all, Anakin was the only person who actually called him that, so hearing it after eleven years was a little… daunting. But obviously he failed at hiding his reaction when Anakin’s smile grew brighter, “I see you still like your nickname then?”</p><p>“So what if I do… Ani?” Obi-Wan countered back.</p><p>Anakin hummed, “I definitely missed you calling me that.”</p><p>“You missed me, period.”</p><p>Anakin laughed, “you’re right, but since when did you get to be so cocky?”</p><p>Obi-Wan simply smiled and turned his gaze away before walking down the hall, Anakin helplessly trailing behind with a face-splitting grin. He hasn’t smiled this much in eleven years. “So I’ve heard quite a few stories over the years about you, General.” Obi-Wan finally said.</p><p>“All good things I hope,” Anakin said, mindlessly letting the back of his hand rub against Obi-Wan’s. Force, it felt good to have him back.</p><p>“Some good, some rather reckless things. You never learn your lesson do you?”</p><p>“Not when the outcome is always in my favor,” Anakin smirked at him.</p><p>“Right, like when you lost your hand to Dooku?”</p><p>Anakin gaped at him then glanced down at the hand covered with a black leather glove, “how did you hear about <em> that </em>? That was… years ago.”</p><p>Obi-Wan shrugged, “word gets around. Plus, I worked as a smuggler for a while. I heard about it in some club. I wasn’t entirely sure it was true until now.”</p><p>“Whoa, whoa, back up.” Anakin said, putting his hands up as if to clear his mind, “<em> you </em> , Obi-Wan Kenobi, work as a <em> smuggler </em>?”</p><p>“Worked. Past tense. Don’t worry, I don’t do it anymore.”</p><p>“You’re so lucky that no other Jedi are around to hear that, or they would have you locked up in a heartbeat,” Anakin laughed and ran a hand through his hair. “Still, I can’t picture you working such a dangerous job.”</p><p>Obi-Wan shrugged, “I didn’t want to, really. But I was given the opportunity to free your mom so long as I worked as a smuggler, so I wasn’t about to pass up the offer-”</p><p>“You freed my mom?”</p><p>“Well, yeah. I promised you I would look after her.”</p><p>Anakin searched Obi-Wan’s profile, but his younger friend had a perfectly calculated poker-face. Something he had probably honed over the years, Anakin realized. Anakin was about ready to poke through the Force and know what, exactly, his friend was feeling. But he shook away the thought. He didn’t want to invade his privacy when Obi-Wan would have no idea what Anakin was doing. Only a Jedi, honed in the Force, would be able to feel such proding. “Thank you. I don’t - I don’t know how to repay you for what you did…”</p><p>“Be here for me.” Obi-Wan replied quickly. Maybe a little too quickly, since Anakin seemed a little taken aback. But Obi-Wan continued nevertheless. “Don’t leave again. Be Anakin. <em> My </em>Anakin.”</p><p>Anakin swallowed, “I won’t let you go, Obi.” He sighed, “listen, there’s actually something I have to explain to you. The reason why-”</p><p>“General!” A man yelled, running down the hallway towards where Obi-Wan and Anakin had stopped, “General, you’re needed on the bridge. Something about an escape pod.”</p><p>Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan, concern etched into his features. Obi-Wan nearly smiled, Anakin obviously wanted him to come to the bridge as well. But he seemed nervous to ask, in fear that Obi-Wan said no. His dear old Jedi friend was having separation anxiety already. “Go, I’ll come with you,” Obi-Wan said, nodding his head towards the man waiting for <em> General Skywalker </em> . While they made their way to the bridge Obi-Wan couldn’t help but think about the weight of the title. In their years apart his friend hadn’t just been trained into the (ruggedly handsome) Jedi he is today, but also found his way into commanding an entire <em> Star Destroyer </em>. The very same ship he was drawing in the sand back on Tatooine.</p><p>“Rex,” Anakin said once they walked through the door onto the bridge, “what’s wrong?”</p><p>The man, apparently named Rex, turned towards them, “nothing’s wrong, sir. However, after the battle we did a sweep to detect any life forms. We found an escape pod with Grievous inside, but there was another person with him…” The man let his voice trail off.</p><p>Anakin’s face fell, “it was Sidious, wasn’t it?”</p><p>“That’s what we have come to believe, sir. The readings showed that the person was Force sensitive.”</p><p>“Damn it,” Anakin mumbled. Obi-Wan was slightly surprised the Jedi still swore in basic, the same language which people often spoke on Tatooine. Much more vulgar than other languages. “How far are they?”</p><p>“Too far for you to locate them now. It would be a suicide run to go after both Grievous and Sidious at the same time.”</p><p>Anakin sighed, “the Council is not going to be happy with me. Might as well get the report over with, then. Can you patch me through to them?” The man, Rex, nodded before walking off.</p><p>That’s when Obi-Wan decided to remind Anakin of his presence, giving him a slight tug on his tunic, “should I go?” Obi-Wan whispered.</p><p>Anakin smiled, “you don’t have to whisper. But, it’s up to you. This meeting is going to be pretty boring, they always are. It’s basically just Windu giving my passive-aggressive comments the whole time.”</p><p>Obi-Wan gave him a puzzled look, “I don’t mean to sound, um, dull, but who is Window? And who’s Sidious? I know who Grievous is, but…”</p><p>“You don’t sound dull,” Anakin said, shaking his head with a laugh, “it would make sense that you don’t really know who they are. <em> Windu, </em> now Window, is a fellow Jedi Council member. Sidious is… he’s the leader of the Separatists, but he keeps himself low on the radar. He’s a Sith Lord, a darkside user.”</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded, a yawn spilling past his lips.</p><p>“Tired, huh?”</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled, “you could say that. It’s just been a long day.”</p><p>Anakin tilted his head towards the door, “I’ll show you to my quarters so you can sleep. It’ll be more comfortable there than in any of the rooms the clones sleep in.”</p><p>“What about the Council?”</p><p>Anakin waved at it dismissively, “those grumpy old men can wait. Come on.”</p><p>The walk to Anakin’s room was much shorter than expected. He was probably closer to the bridge than most just in case he has to get there quickly. When the door slid open Obi-Wan had never been so relieved to see a bed in his life. He took a moment to glance around the room. It was rather bare, though he wasn’t sure what he was expecting a room on a Star Destroyer to really look like. The only sign of life was the still unmade bed sitting in the middle of the room. It made Obi-Wan a little sad, knowing that Anakin practically lived on this ship yet his room didn’t really look like <em> his. </em> There were no stray droid parts or tools littering a desk and no shelves messily organized with different books like there had been back on Tatooine.</p><p>“This is your room?” Obi-Wan asked as he took a step inside, running his fingers along the wall.</p><p>“It is. Though, I don’t spend nearly as much time in here as I do on the bridge or in the hangar. Also, sorry about the bed. I don’t usually… make it.”</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled up at him, “that’s okay. But, if I sleep in here where will you sleep?”</p><p>“I tend not to sleep that much on trips like these, and usually just catch up once I’m back on Coruscant. Don’t worry about me.”</p><p>Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes, “you better be sleeping, young man.”</p><p>Anakin laughed, “okay, <em> mom. </em> Though, really, get some rest. I won’t be free to rest anytime soon anyways. I have to go talk to the Council and then I want to talk to my mom, make sure she’s alright.”</p><p>Obi-Wan glanced away for a second to look down towards the mattress before taking a seat at the edge of the bed and running his hands along the sheets. They were definitely much nicer than the bedding he used on Tatooine or during any of his smuggling trips, that’s for sure. He looked back up towards Anakin after a while, who was pleasantly leaning against the doorframe watching his friend. “I really did miss you,” Anakin said after a while, “it tore me apart every day I didn’t get to see you.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you at least write to me, or contact me through the Holonet? Something.”</p><p>Anakin looked down at his feet, “it was mainly because of Qui-Gon, and other members of the Council as well, but mainly my former master. As Jedi we aren’t supposed to hold… attachments. He could tell I was still holding onto you, or rather, the memories I had of you. He tried to force me to cut the attachment from the source. For a while he thought he succeeded, but I just got better at hiding it by building shields. So that’s why I could never really reach out to you, at least not in a direct way.”</p><p>Obi-Wan bit his lip, drawing it into his mouth in thought, “well that’s stupid. You should be allowed to be close with people. As Jedi it’s your responsibility to care for the people of the galaxy.”</p><p>Anakin sighed, “I agree with you. I think the ‘no attachments’ rule is something flawed in the Jedi Code, but people usually consider my views as a Jedi rather… radical.” He paused before looking back over his shoulder, “I should probably head back to the bridge. Can’t keep the almighty Master Windu waiting for too long, he might get angry.”</p><p>Obi-Wan laughed, “good luck, General.”</p><p>“Anakin,” he corrected, “call me Anakin. Sleep well, Obi-Wan.” He said before disappearing around the corner.</p><p>Once the door slid shut behind him, Obi-Wan rose from the bed. He wasn’t just going to sleep. Of course he first planned to look around the room. There had to be more to this room than just a bed and a bathroom, right? Surely Anakin didn’t live this depressing <em> all </em> the time. Obi-Wan first walked towards the small closet positioned in the far wall. He opened the door, revealing a line of robes, each identical to the last. Well, at least now he knows Anakin doesn’t wear the same tunic every day. He closed the closet with a huff before turning around to look at the bedside table. He walked back over, sliding the drawer open to reveal a collection of indiscernible parts. Obi-Wan smiled to himself, he knew Anakin would at least have <em> something </em> to tinker with in his room. He closed the drawer slowly, careful not to jostle the parts around. Next he walked into the bathroom, though there was nothing to label it specifically “Anakin’s bathroom.” The only thing that seemed out of place was the crumpled towel on the floor. Other than that it was picture perfect.</p><p>Once he was back to sitting on the bed Obi-Wan looked around the room a final time. Anakin’s room back on Tatooine had character, you could tell that it was lived in. Used. There were characteristics about the room that made it specifically Anakin’s. This room, however, felt cold. Too cold for the bright kid that was once Anakin Skywalker. Though, maybe he’s changed a lot more than Obi-Wan realized.</p><p>He could only hope that Anakin was happy with all that he’s done.</p><p>Obi-Wan didn’t sleep much over the next few hours, mainly just phasing in and out of reality. Eventually the door of the room slid open, making Obi-Wan perk up in bed. He pulled the covers closer to his chest when the figure walked into the room, the door sliding shut behind them.</p><p>“It’s just me, Obi.” Anakin’s soft voice traveled through the darkness.</p><p>Obi-Wan let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding, “are your meetings all done?”</p><p>Anakin let out an aggravated sigh before walking over to the bedside table and throwing his glove onto it. “Yeah, finally. The Council had a lot of questions. I went to go see my mom but she was still asleep, which is good, I suppose.”</p><p>“Are you going back to the bridge?” Obi-Wan asked, flopping down onto his back to look over at Anakin. “Or should I make some room?”</p><p>Obi-Wan could hear the smile in Anakin’s voice when he replied, “I can spend the night in one of the spare rooms towards the back of the ship, don’t worry. I just wanted to stop in and grab a change of clothes, but I didn’t expect you to still be up.”</p><p>“I didn’t expect to still be up either,” Obi-Wan laughed dryly. “Back when I was a smuggler I never slept that well while out in space. Something about the cold and darkness out here it’s…” he let his voice trail off into silence.</p><p>“Well, that’s normal. Sleeping in space always takes some getting-”</p><p>Obi-Wan cut him off, “it wasn’t necessarily getting used to it, I just usually slept better when someone else was with me.”</p><p>Anakin flicked his gaze back to Obi-Wan, a smirk playing at the edge of his lips, “you… you slept with people?”</p><p>“What? No!” Obi-Wan huffed as he sat back up, “I had a crew, of course, just a couple people I met during long trips. But I always slept better knowing they were there with me. So… maybe you don’t have to go to a different room, and maybe with you sleeping here I could actually get some rest myself.”</p><p>Anakin nodded, “I see. I guess I can’t refuse if your well-being is on the line, now can I?”</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled and scootched across the bed as a silent invitation. “You know, the last time we shared a bed was about a week before you left,” Obi-Wan said as he watched Anakin walk into the bathroom, keeping the door partially open, but just enough that Obi-Wan couldn’t see inside. Though, you can’t blame Obi-Wan if he tried to sneak a peek at the mirror.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, I remember. We spent the whole night working on C-3PO and my mom came in and yelled at us for staying awake,” Anakin replied from inside the bathroom. “How is that droid by the way?”</p><p>“C-3PO? I finished him when I was fifteen. When you left there were just a couple odds and ends that I took the liberty of completing. He went on a few of my smuggling trips, he came in handy knowing a vast amount of languages, though he was never a fan of flying. His complaints became too much so I would eventually come to just leave him on Tatooine.”</p><p>Anakin emerged from the bathroom, much more undressed than when he had entered. Instead of the normal night-robes, which most Jedi wear to bed, he apparently went to bed in just sweatpants, leaving his vast, tan chest exposed. Obi-Wan quickly averted his gaze back down at the blankets. Force, he should not be ogling his friend after 1) they were just reunited as strictly <em> friends </em> , 2) they were about to share a bed, and 3) when said friend had betrayed his trust. Obi-Wan shouldn’t be forgiving his friend as easily as he is, but what else is he supposed to do? Be bitter towards the one person who he actually cares about and who maybe, hopefully, cares about him too? Anakin is the only person he has left. Excluding Ms. Skywalker, of course. Obi-Wan’s parents are gone, he has no idea where they ended up. He never gained another friend on Tatooine, since his smuggling days never let him rest long enough to do so. And the people he <em> did </em> meet while smuggling were not people he was quick to call “friends.”</p><p>“Obi-Wan?” Anakin asked from somewhere to Obi-Wan’s left.</p><p>He whipped his head around towards the voice, “what?”</p><p>Anakin smiled, “I just asked if C-3PO left Tatooine with you?”</p><p>“Oh. The last time I saw C-3PO was when I was working in the junkyard. He wandered off and… I looked for him but never found him. Trust me, I searched and searched. I eventually came to the realization that he was probably taken for parts. I’m so sorry, Anakin. I wish I had taken better care of-”</p><p>“Obi-Wan, it’s okay,” Anakin cut him off, “he’s only a droid. It’s not the end of the world. I would have liked to see him, but I wasn’t the one to actually get him up and running. So it’s not like I really lost anything. I’m just proud that you were able to finish what we started.” With that Anakin pulled back the covers, falling onto the mattress beside Obi-Wan. The weight of his friend beside him helped calm Obi-Wan’s nerves almost immediately. It was so… reassuring. So nostalgic. He found himself scooching closer without any idea of what he was doing, he only realized what he had done when Anakin laughed and turned on his side to face his friend. His left hand falling between them on the mattress. Obi-Wan turned to meet him. “Y’know, I had dreams about you.”</p><p>Obi-Wan’s face flushed a deep red. He had dreams about Anakin as well, but most likely <em> not </em> in the same way. That stage of puberty did not treat him kindly. “Dreams?”</p><p>Anakin nodded, “yeah… like, not necessarily premonitions, but visions. I saw you with my mom; I saw you sitting on the cliffs. I once saw you working on droid parts.”</p><p>“How-how did you see all that?”</p><p>“Some Jedi, not all, but those who have a close connection with the Force, will sometimes get visions of the future or of things that will play an important part in their life. The visions I had about you… they were from the Force.”</p><p>Obi-Wan’s face set itself into a deep pout, “why would the Force show you visions of <em> me </em>. I’m not important. Especially not to the war.”</p><p>“The Force showed you to me for a reason,” Anakin quickly said, “it wanted me to keep a connection to you. I could feel it telling me to go to you. It was sending me a warning.”</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed, “this is hurting my head.” He mumbled as he rubbed at his eyes. Then, like being pulled under by a wave, he felt himself drowning in warmth, sympathy, reassurance, and another emotion he couldn’t put his finger on. It was followed by a soft, <em> it’ll all be okay </em>. Instead of being scared at hearing the voice, after eleven years of searching for it alone at night, it calmed him further. It left a soft touch on his tongue, as if the voice had kissed his lips with it’s delicate whisper. “Can we talk more tomorrow? I just got really tired.”</p><p>“Of course, young one.” Anakin whispered as Obi-Wan shut his eyes.</p><p>“I’m not young. I’m an adult.”</p><p>He could hear Anakin’s smile when he replied, “goodnight, young Obi-Wan.” With that, Obi-Wan was pulled under by a deep sleep. Much quicker with Anakin’s presence nestled on the bed beside him. </p><p>The next morning Obi-Wan woke with a start. His eyes flew open and he froze on the bed. This wasn’t his room. Where was he? Why was he burning up? That question he could answer: probably because of the person curling around him from behind, practically crushing Obi-Wan between their heated chest and strong arms. Though, that just raised another question, who <em> the Force </em> had their arms wrapped around him?</p><p>His breathing evened out while the events of yesterday came flooding back to him. Right, Tatooine had been under attack. He escaped with Ms. Skywalker. Reunited with Anakin. So that means… </p><p>Obi-Wan felt his body melt into Anakin’s embrace. He should, probably, feel embarrassed about being held this way. Though, quite on the contrary, he had never felt so peaceful. He craved the touch of Anakin’s hands around his waist more than was probably healthy, and he felt himself press against Anakin’s chest trying to get them <em> closer, closer. Get closer. </em> He suddenly had an overwhelming urge to just merge them as one. Until they weren’t sure where one of them ended and the other began and they were just a mess of limbs beneath the thin sheets.</p><p>“You okay, Obi?” Anakin mumbled hazily into the soft skin of Obi-Wan’s neck, making him shiver in Anakin’s embrace.</p><p>“Y-yeah, I’m fine. Did I wake you?”</p><p>“S’okay. Should probably get up anyway.” Fear ran through Obi-Wan at his words. He didn’t want them to get up. Not yet. He didn’t want this moment to end. He knows he’s being selfish, but <em> Force </em>, please, just let him have this one thing. His thoughts were interrupted when Anakin’s soft chuckle rang through the quiet room, “or I don’t. We can stay here for a little longer. Would that make you happy?”</p><p>Obi-Wan frowned, how… Did Anakin know what he was thinking? “W-would that make you happy?”</p><p>“Yes,” Anakin replied quickly, “very much so, little Obi.”</p><p>“O-okay, then, I have no complaints.” Obi-Wan mumbled, nestling himself back against Anakin’s chest.</p><p>Anakin hummed, “did you sleep well?”</p><p>“Yes, thank you for keeping me company. My apologies if I tossed and turned all night, I have a habit of being a restless sleeper.”</p><p>He felt Anakin shift closer and wrap his legs around Obi-Wan’s. “Since when did you start talking so proper? It sounds like you're from Coruscant not from Tatooine.”</p><p> Obi-Wan smiled, “my parents had a lilting Coruscant accent, I’m not sure if you can remember. Maybe I got it from them.”</p><p>Anakin stiffened behind him, “Obi-Wan, your parents,” he sounded breathless, “wait, your parents. Are they still on Tatooine?”</p><p>“No.” Obi-Wan said sharply. “No, they’re not. They… Years ago they were bought and taken off Tatooine. Thankfully I wasn’t taken with them. Your mom took me in, then.”</p><p>“Force, Obi-Wan, I am so sorry-”</p><p>“It’s fine. I don’t blame you for what happened.”</p><p>Anakin tightened his grip and tucked his face into where Obi-Wan’s neck met his shoulder, “I shouldn’t have left you. Tatooine was no place for a child like you.”</p><p>“I’m not a child, Anakin. I did what I had to do to get by even without you there. They were my choices. I don’t blame you for anything that happened. Regrettably, it took me a while to come to terms with the fact that you had left me and broke a promise. But I was ignorant. I shouldn’t have expected two children to keep a promise to one another.”</p><p>“Let me make it up to you, please.” Anakin mumbled.</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“I’ll make a new promise. One that I <em> will </em> keep, even if it kills me-”</p><p>“Don’t say that.”</p><p>“I mean it. Obi-Wan, I promise I will keep you safe. I won’t let anything happen to you.”</p><p>Obi-Wan was silent, he was sure Anakin could practically see the gears turning in his head, “that’s a hefty promise, Ani.”</p><p>“And I mean every word, Obi.”</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed aggravatedly but a small smile secretly graced his lips. Well, at least he hoped Anakin didn’t see. Though, he’s guessing he saw when he felt Anakin press a soft smile onto his shoulder in reaction. “Force, you don’t know how much I missed you.”</p><p>“If you actually missed me you could’ve contacted me.”</p><p>“I <em> did </em>.”</p><p>Obi-Wan shifted, cranking his neck around to try and look back at Anakin, “I think I would've noticed if you contacted me.”</p><p>“I didn’t contact you directly. It’s… a little difficult to explain.”</p><p>“Try me.”</p><p>Anakin laughed, “alright, suit yourself. So you remember… way back when we were kids on Tatooine, you would sometimes hear a… a voice?”</p><p>Obi-Wan froze, “...yeah?”</p><p>“Well, I didn’t know what I was doing back then, but I just sort of understood that I was talking to you. Like I could feel myself sharing my thoughts with you. I couldn’t put a name on it until I became a padawan and my master explained to me what a Force bond is. It’s this bond that you share with another person where you let them inside your head… kinda. It’s difficult to explain. Qui-Gon did a much better job of this.”</p><p>“So… what? Can any two people have this ‘bond’?” Obi-Wan asked, now turning in Anakin’s arms to look him in the face. Strangely enough he could feel a sense of… unease mixed with anticipation coming from the Jedi.</p><p>Anakin shook his head, “no. No, it has to be linked between two people who are Force sensitive.”</p><p>Obi-Wan’s face went blank, “are you telling me what I think you’re telling me?”</p><p>Anakin chuckled, “I hope so. You are Force sensitive, Obi-Wan. And the bond that we formed on Tatooine, it’s stayed alive. I’ve never toyed with it that much, in fear that I would break it by accident. It was dormant for a very long time, but still there. I sometimes felt like a small tug in the wrong way would make it snap. But, that was how I reached out to you while I was away. There were some days, I don’t think you were aware you were doing it, but I would feel a tug on the bond…”</p><p>Obi-Wan’s mouth fell open like a gaping fish, “I-I didn’t realize that’s what I was doing. There were some nights when I would search for the voice, er, the presence, would be a better term for it, that I had felt on Tatooine. So… so that was you? I wasn’t imagining it?”</p><p>Anakin shook his head, “no, you weren’t imagining it. Force bonds are tricky little things. They have a lot of hidden potential, but the Order doesn’t like to tinker with them too much in fear of attachments being formed. Though, this Force bond that we share is what led me to you. Back to Tatooine. The Force was connecting me back to you for a reason. I could feel it. The only problem is that Sidious could also feel me being drawn to you, which is why they had taken control of Tatooine. At least that’s what I think is the main reason.”</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded, “yes. A couple droids, who were preparing to shoot me, they told me a little about the situation. Probably thinking that I wouldn’t make it out alive, but, still. One said that they knew a Jedi was being drawn back to Tatooine. I had played with the idea a little, that maybe they captured Tatooine because there was something important on it for the Republic. When they started shooting on civilians, I figured that there had to be something they didn’t want the Republic to get to.”</p><p>Anakin’s jaw clenched. Considering the topic of discussion it should not have made the butterflies in Obi-Wan’s stomach perk to life, though he still found himself entranced by watching the muscles in his jaw move. “They must have started firing because they wanted to kill you, specifically. They knew we were coming, I’m sure Sidious could sense it. They were using you, Tatooine, as bait. Of course they were. And when they knew we were coming they decided to shoot what was drawing me back to Tatooine.” Anakin’s hands clenched into fists against Obi-Wan’s back.</p><p>He sighed and placed a calming hand onto Anakin’s shoulder. “They did not get me, remember. Plus, it’s not like Tatooine was a great planet. I am glad to have left.”</p><p>“Still, if they knew we were coming maybe it’s just luck that we managed to win. I’m surprised they didn’t send more ships. Unless, Sidious <em> wanted </em> you and I to meet again.”</p><p>Obi-Wan shook his head, “now you’re just thinking about it way too much. Listen, you won a battle that, if the Separatists had won, would have changed the whole tide of the war. You did good, Ani. I’m sure the… whatever they call it. The Council? I’m sure they are proud of you as well.”</p><p>Anakin scoffed, “don’t be sure of yourself on that. Seems like I can’t do anything right when it comes to them.” Then he was ripping the sheets away from them, his arms disappearing from Obi-Wan’s waist as he made his way over to the bathroom. <em> Man, Obi-Wan hated him leaving but loved to watch him go. </em></p><p>“What do you mean?” Obi-Wan asked, once he was able to form a coherent sentence after blatantly ogling his friend.</p><p>“I told you that the Council has their doubts about me. When I was a padawan I came close to falling to the dark side, since I felt so helpless when my master was killed. Since then they’ve been watching my moves very carefully, which, I suppose, they have every right to.”</p><p>“Still,” Obi-Wan said as he sat up in the bed. He pressed his hand into the divit formed on the mattress from where Anakin had just been laying, “they should trust you. You’re one of their most renowned and respected Jedi.”</p><p>Anakin laughed, “now, that - <em> that </em>is a stretch.”</p><p>“I do not think so. After all, you were - are - the face of the Republic.”</p><p>“That’s only because I’m the youngest General they have. The rest are old, angry men,” he said with a laugh.</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled, “I suppose that’s true. You were the cutest of the Generals they made posters of.”</p><p>Anakin froze as he was wiping off his face. He peered over the edge of his towel and raised an eyebrow, “cutest, huh?”</p><p>“C-cutest? I mean - I meant ugliest. Obviously.” Obi-Wan stumbled over his words as he got up from the bed and bent over to pick up his discarded tunic which he had taken off the night before, leaving on just his undershirt.</p><p>“Mhmm. Well, for the record, I think you’re definitely the cuter one of the two of us.”</p><p>Obi-Wan beamed at him once he had his tunic tied back around his waist, “really? I do as well.”</p><p>Anakin’s face dropped, looking as if he had been betrayed. “You little-”</p><p>“Would you hurry up, you have to get to the bridge.” Obi-Wan interrupted with a sly smirk.</p><p>Anakin shook his head as he walked over to the closet, passing Obi-Wan on the way (giving him an evil side-eye), to retrieve a pair of his Jedi robes. “Force, you’re starting to sound like a Jedi master.”</p><p>Once Anakin was changed into his proper attire they began their trip back to the bridge. Regrettably, upon the first step outside of the room Obi-Wan already felt the urge to go back inside and tuck them both under the covers and just sleep the trip away. But, he knew that was a selfish desire. Anakin has duties now, after all.</p><p>Obi-Wan noticed how Anakin’s aura had completely shifted from how it felt when they were inside the room to while they walked around the Star Destroyer. When it was just them he had acted <em> normal, </em> he smiled, laughed, he was more relaxed all around. The closer they got the bridge, however, the more tightly wound he became. His shoulders raised closer to his ears, a clear sign of tension building. His jaw tightened and a frown settled in. It broke Obi-Wan’s heart, just a little, to see the transition from Anakin to <em> General Skywalker. </em> It made him wonder what years of this war must be doing to him. Must not be anything good, if his dark circles under hsi eyes and scowl lines on his forehead were anything to go by.</p><p>Now, Obi-Wan’s knowledge on Force bond’s at this point was <em> more </em> than limited. He barely even understood them. And yet, he could feel a <em> pull </em> . It was a weird sensation at first, because it wasn’t a physical feeling, but rather a mental one. As if his soul, his very being, was being pulled closer to Anakin. When they turned a corner, and the bridge was in sight, the pull became stronger. Incessant. It was frantic, almost like it was clawing at him. Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin, the crease of his friend’s brow deepening. Obi-Wan didn’t think too much when he began tugging back. It was a small tug at first, he hardly thought Anakin would notice it. But when his friend's eyes shot down towards him, it was obviously he felt it too. <em> I want to try and help you, </em> Obi-Wan thought. It was a strange sensation, as that specific thought felt like it was echoing in his mind. The message reverberated against the walls of his head until it landed on Anakin’s side of their bond.</p><p><em> Thank you, </em> came the simple reply. It left goosebumps trailing down arms. Anakin’s voice, as it echoed through Obi-Wan, was raw. It was completely and utterly <em> Anakin. </em> Open and vulnerable and all for Obi-Wan.</p><p>“Sir,” a clone, Obi-Wan remembered him being called Rex, said as he walked up to them “our trip back is almost over. The Council would like to meet with you in person when you return to Coruscant. Also, the Chancellor has left you a message.” He cleared his throat, then, “so has Senator Padme Amidala.”</p><p><em> Senator Padme Amidala? </em> Obi-Wan wondered.</p><p><em> A friend. </em> Came the blunt reply. It nearly made Obi-Wan jump, he didn’t even realize Anakin would be able to hear him.</p><p>Anakin cracked a smile, <em> I can hear everything you’re thinking, Obi-Wan. Since you’re not a Jedi you don’t know how to properly build any barriers yet. </em></p><p><em> I… I see. </em> How much has he heard then?</p><p>
  <em> More than you’d probably want to know. </em>
</p><p>Obi-Wan cleared his throat, turning his gaze towards the floor.</p><p>“Thank you, Rex. Any updates on the Grievous and Sidious situation?” Anakin asked as he guided Rex and Obi-Wan over towards the holo-projected course they were taking back to the Republic.</p><p>“The only thing we’ve heard, sir, is that a group of travellers spotted an escape pod making its way to Geonosis. Though, there is no way to know if it was them or not. Given how long it has been, they could be in a number of places.”</p><p>“I understand. Thank you, Rex.” Anakin nodded towards the clone, signaling him that he was excused. Obi-Wan walked over to where Rex had just been standing, filling his spot.</p><p>“What’s the plan once we’re back on Coruscant?” Obi-Wan was hesitant to ask, since he was scared that Anakin and him would be separated once they land on the capitol.</p><p>Anakin glanced away from the map to look at Obi-Wan before replying, “I was going to take you with me to talk to the Council. We have to start your training right away.”</p><p>Obi-Wan sputtered, “m-my <em> what </em>? What did you just say?”</p><p>“Your training.” Anakin replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the galaxy. “You’re obviously Force sensitive, Obi-Wan. It would be a waste not to train you as a Jedi. I mean, I’m sure the Council is going to be unhappy about training you since you’re already way older than the younglings, but I’m ready to fight them on it. Like I’ve said before, the Force bonded us for a reason. I just have to figure out what it wants from us, and I feel like training you is the next step.”</p><p>Obi-Wan glanced down to where his knuckles were turning white from gripping onto the table. He still didn’t totally understand <em> why </em> the Force had chosen to tether him and Anakin to each other, other than they knew each other as kids. Anakin was an outstanding war General, and Obi-Wan was just an ex-smuggler from Tatooine. He wasn’t going to bring anything to the fight. If anything, he’ll just slow Anakin down. Obi-Wan closed his eyes in thought. He knew Anakin could probably hear his thoughts at this point, but it’s not like he’s thinking anything Anakin isn’t already thinking himself. </p><p>That’s when Obi-Wan decided to give a small tug to the bond between them. It made Anakin physically take a step closer until their sides were pressed together, which made Obi-Wan smile to himself. It had… been very strange when he had stepped off the ship back in the hangar. For years, without even realizing it, there had been a battle raging in his head. As if there was an incomplete portion to his thoughts. His feelings. His being. But, when he saw Anakin standing there, it was like all the sound in his head faded away. The pull, the noise, all that was now softened from Anakin’s presence beside him. It had most likely begun when he turned ten years old. It was subtle at first, just an itch at the back of his head. Over the years the pull began to grow and inevitably devour his mind. Though, he’d gotten used to it. It became a part of himself just as his legs and arms. He only realized it was still there when everything had fallen silent in the hangar.</p><p>“I know how that feels,” Anakin said and closed the map before turning to lean against the table to look at Obi-Wan. “That battle raging in your mind. It’s just more evidence that you’re Force sensitive. A lot of Jedi, especially those more connected to the Force, feel more overwhelmed in their mind. It’s because you are feeling drawn to objects all around the galaxy. Usually it takes years of practice and concentration for it to mellow out. I was never one for meditation or patience, which always got on Qui-Gon’s nerves.”</p><p>Obi-Wan frowned, “but, how come it’s only silent when I’m with you? That isn’t meditation or patience.”</p><p>Anakin shrugged, “most likely just because of our bond. You felt more pull towards me than anything else, especially as I grew older and my connection to the Force was strengthened. So when we’re closer, like we are now, you feel less of that pull.”</p><p>“I suppose that makes sense.” He pouted.</p><p>Anakin nudged him, “hey, don’t look so down. I know this is hard to understand, but once you’re a padawan you’ll actually have someone who can walk you through the Force piece by piece. And something tells me that you’re going to be really good at meditation.”</p><p>“Really? Why?”</p><p>“Back on Tatooine you had always been the critical thinker, even at such a young age. I was ready to rush head-first into things but you were never one to act so quickly. You’ve always had much more patience and an air of relaxation than I ever did.”</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled, “well, I’ve changed a lot since then, I wouldn’t give myself that much credit.” Obi-Wan glanced towards the end of the bridge, watching as they travelled through hyperspace. “So, if the Council <em> does </em> choose to train me… what’s the process?”</p><p>“First you’ll be a Padawan. Basically a Jedi in training. You’ll be assigned a Master who you’ll shadow during missions and they’ll teach you about the ways of the Jedi. It takes years for people to go from Padawan to Knight to Master. I was really only given Master status because Qui-Gon died and I had killed the Sith who killed him, but even then there was hesitation on promoting me since I was still so young.”</p><p>“Young? But you’re already twenty-four.”</p><p>Anakin laughed, “what, is that old?” Obi-Wan simply smiled back shyly. “But yeah, I am, and I’m the youngest Jedi in history to be a Master and have a chair on the Council. It’s a long process, Obi. Don’t try to rush it, okay?”</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded. “So, who would be training me do you think?”</p><p>“Well, I want to train you myself. Though, I’m sure the Council will have something to say about that. They’re hesitant to give me a Padawan, but I’m hoping they’ll let me have you. As a pPdawan.” Anakin hurriedly added the last bit, making Obi-Wan laugh. Then Anakin hastily said, “Let me have you as a Padawan, I meant.”</p><p>“Of course,” Obi-Wan smirked as Anakin directed his gaze towards the floor with a cough. “I’d want you as my Master, too. I wouldn’t really want to be anyone else’s Padawan.”</p><p>Anakin glanced up at him just as hope and adoration flooded through their bond, filling Obi-Wan to the brim. He couldn’t stop the smile from stretching it’s way onto his face. Obi-Wan was about ready to reach over and place his hand atop Anakin’s on the table, just when “General Skywalker” was called over by two men standing over a monitor. Anakin excused himself, leaving Obi-Wan by himself. <em> Kriff, </em> Obi-Wan cursed as he turned around to lean against the table, <em> that was dangerous. </em> He really needed to keep his feelings under control. Even if he has developed a crush on Anakin does <em> not </em> mean Anakin feels the same. They were only reunited <em> yesterday. </em> Force, he needs to get a grip. He can’t be making googly-eyes at him for the rest of the trip. And especially not if Anakin is going to be his Master. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p><em> Seriously, do you have to be so horny for your childhood friend? Even if he looks like an entire full-course kriffing meal doesn’t mean you should be blatantly checking him out. And, really, why do you keep blushing every time he so much as </em> looks <em> at you. Stupid, stupid! He probably doesn’t even think of you that way. </em></p><p>The thoughts flooded through their bond one after the other. They were so loud, so strong, that Anakin could barely hear what the clones were telling him over the noise. It was almost as if the Force was forcing him to hear what Obi-Wan was saying. Almost like, “here, we know that you think he’s cute, and guess what, he thinks you're kriffing hot. Thought we’d just let you know.” Kark, what would Qui-Gon think if he found out that his hidden attachment to Obi-Wan was turning into an uncontrollable crush?</p><p>Anakin used his gloved hand to hide his smile and partially conceal the blush that was appearing high on his cheeks. He should have, probably, closed off the bond and blocked off what was being spouted from Obi-Wan’s mind. But, two problems. One being that if Anakin rose his shields <em> now </em> Obi-Wan would definitely feel them go up, and that would give away the fact that Anakin had heard him this whole time. The second being that Anakin <em> really </em> didn’t want to. He was a selfish bantha, what can he say?</p><p>When he finally dared to look up towards Obi-Wan, Anakin flashed him a pleasant smile when he noticed he was already staring at him from across the bridge. <em> Enjoying the view? </em> Anakin questioned.</p><p><em> Yeah, </em> Obi-Wan practically sighed, melting against the desk he was leaning on before jerking to attention, <em> I mean, not </em> you <em> . I was enjoying the view out the, um, window. </em></p><p>Anakin bowed his head with a smile as he walked away from the console he was previously leaning against. <em> Sure you were, that’s why you were staring ahead and most definitely not directly at me. </em></p><p><em> Um, yes, that’s exactly why. </em> Obi-Wan replied once Anakin was back at his side, both leaning against the holo-projector and staring ahead towards the swirling mix of blue and white as they travelled through hyperspace.</p><p>The rest of the trip back is filled with Anakin being called from place to place by different clones. Obi-Wan spent the majority of the time talking to Rex, at least from what Anakin saw. He’s glad that Obi-Wan was able to get to know someone on the ship. Those longer trips could be difficult when there’s no one to talk to. That’s mainly why Anakin is so bitter about not having a Padawan. During battles he feels so isolated on the bridge with only himself and a few clones. Or during on-planet missions he is almost always alone, or rarely paired with another Jedi master. He can understand the Council’s hesitance to grant him a Padawan, however. They know that Anakin has a problem with forming attachments, and part of having a padawan is forming a Master-Padawan bond which, if not taken care of properly, can be detrimental to both Jedi. They simply fear that Anakin would become too close with his padawan, and the attachment would cloud his judgement. And, of course, Anakin is not going to stand there and pretend that it’s completely false. He can see how that is a real concern. He’s sure that, <em> when </em> he’s granted a Padawan, he’ll form what the Council would deem an unhealthy attachment. But Anakin would simply disagree. He believes it’s more unhealthy to deny attachment altogether. Though, that’s one of his ideologies the Council proclaims “radical.”</p><p>He really doesn’t understand why the rules of the Order are the way they are. If he had his way a lot of them would be altered or deleted completely. The rules were made thousands of years before Master Yoda was ever a Jedi, and so much about the galaxy has changed since then. Why can’t the Order change with it?</p><p>The Force itself has issues as well. Anakin felt it when he first opened himself up to the flow of the Force. It felt… odd. As if it were tilting to one side. Unbalanced. Weakened. Confused, in and of itself. Anakin knew exactly what the issue was the second he felt it, yet he never voiced his concern. What was he going to do? It’s not like he was about to go to the Council and tell them that it’s the Order they serve that is putting the Force out of balance. As a Padawan they would have laughed in his face, and now, as a Master, they would accuse him of turning Sith. He can’t win with those old men. The only one who knows of the danger in the Force is the Chancellor. The man who took Anakin under his wing the first moment they met. Qui-Gon had been a good enough father figure. He was a great Master, there is no denying that. Though, as a Jedi, he was on the colder side. He didn’t show emotion nearly as much as Anakin did, and still does today, and he was harsh on the whole “no attachments” thing. But the Chancellor, he was kind, caring, and thoughtful towards Anakin while he grew up in the Temple. He listened to Anakin’s worries and fears. He told the Chancellor all about his crush on Padme, and while nothing much ever came of the infatuation the old man was willing to listen to a teenager ramble about his feelings. He was especially open whenever Anakin was upset at the Council for not hearing his side or thinking that he’s turning darkside. He had always reassured Anakin that he doesn’t have to be a picture-perfect Jedi. There are Jedi who live in the gray. There are also Sith who live in the gray side of the Force. And, he’s pointed out a good number of times, Sith are not evil. They simply feed off their emotions more than Jedi. Evil and good is all about perspective.</p><p>“Sir, we are coming out of hyperspace. We will be landing shortly.” One of the clones to Anakin’s right said.</p><p>“Thank you,” he replied and turned on his heel to walk off the bridge.</p><p>Obi-Wan practically jumped when Anakin set a hand on his shoulder, pulling him out of whatever trance he had previously been in. Anakin will never get enough of his presence. Ever since they’ve been reunited, standing beside him feels like a breath of fresh air. Like a soft mist of water hitting his skin while out on the grand lakes of Naboo. Nothing compares to it. He’s sure the Council would think it unhealthy, but Anakin was not going to let Obi-Wan slip through his fingers this time. Not again.</p><p>“We’re preparing to land, so let’s make our way down to the exit.” Anakin advised, to which Obi-Wan gave him a curt nod before following behind him at his heel.</p><p>Anakin was taken aback by how <em> grown </em> Obi-Wan looked when he first stepped out of the ship back in the hangar. And while a lot of his build is covered by the numerous tunics he has wrapped around him, back when they were laying in bed Anakin could feel just how <em> much </em> Obi-Wan had… changed. With every passing tick it becomes just that much more obvious that Obi-Wan is no longer the little boy back on Tatooine.</p><p>It felt somewhat odd, however. Like the young boy on Tatooine and the Obi-Wan beside him now are two different people. Though, Anakin is somewhat thankful he feels that way, because how he feels for the two Obi-Wan’s are completely different. With young Obi-Wan he felt a… type of brotherly love, like Obi-Wan was his companion that he wouldn’t let anything happen to. Now, however, <em> Force… </em> Anakin’s had attractions in the past, the most prominent one being Padme. (Though, he also found himself attracted to other padawan’s or, on some occasions, certain masters at the Temple.) While those crushes tended to fade away, seeing Obi-Wan again ignited something deep inside Anakin he didn’t even know was there. The Force itself feels different when they are together, like it thrums with life and a purpose. To be completely honest, the strength of the bond between them terrifies Anakin. It’s like nothing he’s ever felt before. It now glows gold inside his mind, as if made out of the most indestructible metal. Anakin knows, deep down, that this type of bond couldn’t have been formed by two Force sensitive people on their own. No, this bond, this… whatever-it-is, was made by the Force itself.</p><p>“I’m so nervous,” Obi-Wan mumbled beside Anakin as the hatch opened for them to descend down to the Temple.</p><p>“Don’t stress.”</p><p>“But what if they don’t train me? What if they separate us?”</p><p>Without thinking Anakin reached over and grasped Obi-Wan’s hand with his. He gave him a soft squeeze before letting him go. After all, the Council members would flip their kriff if they saw Anakin holding hands with <em> anyone. </em> “I’m not letting them separate us. If they don’t train you, I’ll leave the Order.” While it was hastily said, and Anakin didn’t really think before saying it, deep down he knew what he said was true. </p><p>Obi-Wan’s jaw dropped and he whipped his head around to stare at Anakin like a fish out of water, “don’t say that. Do <em> not </em> say that.”</p><p>“It’s true,” Anakin simply replied before he walked off down the ramp. He didn’t look back to make sure Obi-Wan was following him, he knew he was.</p><p>“Shouldn’t we wait for you mom?” Obi-Wan asked, once they were side by side again.</p><p>Anakin didn’t reply right away. He only glanced behind his shoulder to see his mom walking down the ramp with two clones at either side. He smiled to himself, “seems like the clones are already taking a liking to her. I’ll find her after we meet the Council, don’t worry.” </p><p>Once their feet met the landing platform, Anakin looked up towards the blazing sun of Coruscant. When he first arrived on this planet, back when he was thirteen and Qui-Gon was still alive, the planet had felt cold. His arms had bristled with goosebumps and he found himself shivering in his thin clothes. Qui-Gon had simply laughed as Anakin hastily pulled out the cloak from his luggage to use for warmth. “It’s a hot day today, Anakin. Are you sure you’ll be needing that?” Padme had asked him as they walked into the Temple.</p><p>Anakin’s teeth chattered as he pulled the cloak tightly around him, “a-are you kidding? It’s freezing!”</p><p>Padme laughed, “I suppose you’re used to a desert planet. Do you prefer the suns and sand of Tatooine?”</p><p>Anakin gave her an incredulous look, “I hate sand.” He had said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the galaxy. “It’s coarse and rough and irritating. And it gets everywhere. I suppose I don’t mind the warmth, though.” </p><p>Anakin smiled softly at the memory. His young teen heart could barely handle Padme looking at him, let alone <em> talking </em> to him. He then glanced down towards Obi-Wan who, surprisingly, wasn’t shivering in the least. Though, perhaps, that could be because this is not Obi-Wan’s first time being off Tatooine. He had been a smuggler, after all. Anakin looked down at his feet, then. It was still hard to imagine all that Obi-Wan must have done while working that job. Anakin had met smugglers in the past, and they are not kind people. That was putting it lightly.</p><p>“Anakin!” the familiar voice of the Chancellor forced Anakin out of his thoughts, “glad to see you made it back alive. How did it go?”</p><p>“Chancellor,” Anakin said with a tight bow, Obi-Wan followed his lead, “we won the battle, which is a great victory for the Republic. Though, I’m glad to be back on Coruscant, as are all my men.”</p><p>“Glad to hear it, my boy. And who is your friend?” The Chancellor asked, motioning towards Obi-Wan.</p><p>Anakin placed a hand on the small of Obi-Wan’s back, which made his friend flinch. Anakin gave him a puzzled look, <em> you alright, there? Why are you so tense? </em>He asked through their bond before saying aloud, “this is my childhood friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was a slave with me on Tatooine. Obi-Wan, this is Chancellor Palpatine.”</p><p><em> I’m alright. I suppose it’s just nerves, </em>Obi-Wan replied, though there seemed to be unease in his thoughts. “It is an honor to meet you, Chancellor.”</p><p>“The pleasure is all mine, young Kenobi. Anakin has talked very highly about you over the years.” The Chancellor replied with a curved smile.</p><p>“He has?”</p><p>“Why, yes! He told me you two have a kind of… special bond, correct?” Obi-Wan gave him a stunted nod, which made the Chancellor laugh. “I suppose I shouldn’t hold you two much longer, you must have a great deal to tell the Council, Anakin.”</p><p>“I do, but there is one more person I would love for you to meet.” Anakin said before looking over his shoulder. He made eye contact with his mom before waving her over. She appeared at his side with a couple clones behind her. Anakin smiled, she was always the woman who felt like a mom to everyone else. Perhaps that’s why the clones took such a quick liking to her. “Chancellor, this is my mother, Shmi Skywalker.”</p><p>The Chancellor smiled, “pleasure to meet you, Ms. Skywalker. You must be very proud of your son, he is quite the powerful Jedi.”</p><p>“Thank you, Chancellor. I am.” She gave her son a small smile before turning back to Palpatine, a confused frown set on her face, “have we met before by any chance?”</p><p>The Chancellor seemed taken aback by the question, “I do not believe so. I think I would have remembered a face as pretty as yours.”</p><p>“Flattery will get you nowhere, Chancellor, but thank you for the compliment.” She replied curtly before walking off, the clones escorting her inside the Temple.</p><p>“I apologize for my mother, Chancellor. She can be-”</p><p>He cut Anakin off, “no need to apologize, my boy. I see she has a sharp tongue and a brave wit, I suppose that is where you must get it from. Now get off to the Council, they won’t be happy if you wait much longer.”</p><p>“You’re right. Thank you, Chancellor.” Anakin said and grabbed hold of Obi-Wan’s arm, pulling them off the landing pad.</p><p>As they walked through the Temple, Anakin didn’t really think about where he was going, though he saw Obi-Wan looking around in a sense of awe and astonishment. He had been like that the first time he stepped foot in the Temple as well. He remembers walking through the halls while following behind Qui-Gon and just wondering how anyone could manage to walk through this building without getting lost. It’s all twists and turns and long hallways. But now it’s like second nature. The layout imprinted in the back of his mind. They finally make their way to the set of double doors that separated them from the Council. Anakin had him and Obi-Wan wait outside, since when they needed Anakin they would use their comlink to contact him. </p><p>“So, this is it then?” Obi-Wan asked as he pressed his back against the marble wall. His eyes were bugeye wide, his expression a permanent look of confusion and astonishment.</p><p>“Yup, this is it. This has been a wild couple days, huh?”</p><p>Obi-Wan let out a humorless laugh, “wild is just the start of it. Yesterday I was just a junkyard worker on Tatooine and now I might be a <em> Jedi? </em> It’s unbelievable. Plus, I got my childhood friend back that I never thought I would actually see again. I just met the <em> Chancellor, </em> the guy who basically runs the Senate. We flew in a <em> Star Destroyer, </em> a ship that is technically <em> yours. </em>” Obi-Wan let out an exasperated sigh, “I just need to let my brain catch up with everything.”</p><p>Anakin laughed, “I see how that is a lot to take in. I’m not going to lie and tell you that the transition from Tatooine to Coruscant is easy. It was one of the more daunting tasks of becoming a Jedi for me. That is, actually getting a grip of the lifestyle. But I’ll tell you what Qui-Gon told me: ‘life does not treat you fairly or unfairly, it simply is. It is up to each of us to be fair, or unfair.’”</p><p>Silence fell between them as Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, “what does that mean, exactly?”</p><p>Anakin smirked, “it means, as Jedi, even if we are put in a situation that tests our strength or mentality, we are the ones who must decide the outcome. We can either make it fair, or unfair.”</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled and opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Anakin’s comlink. “They’re ready for us,” Anakin said and tilted his head towards the door. As if on cue the double doors opened, allowing the two to walk inside. Obi-Wan held his breath as they walked inside, and as they positioned themselves in the center of the circle his aura was tense and muddled with different emotions. Anakin sent soothing pulses through their bond. <em> Don’t be so scared, Obi. I’m here. </em></p><p>Obi-Wan didn’t reply, though Anakin saw his shoulders relax, just a tad.</p><p>“Council,” Anakin said in greeting before giving them a curt bow.</p><p>“Master Skywalker,” Yoda replied, “glad to see you back we are. Safe trip back you had?”</p><p>“Yes, Master, thank you. I already gave you a run-down of the battle on our way back, though I assume there are more questions to be answered?”</p><p>“You assume correctly, Skywaker,” Windu replied, shifting in his seat, “tell me, how did you manage to lose an entire Star Destroyer?”</p><p>Anakin blinked at him. Man, this guy really got on his nerves. “I regret that it was a terrible loss. Though, I was glad when I heard there was no Jedi Master aboard and no Padawan either. I was positioned in the north, whereas the Star Destroyer we lost was in the south. I would have sent my squadron and I down to the battle in the south, though by the time we finished our battle the south had already won as well.”</p><p>Master Unduli spoke next, “we heard that there was a sweep done after the battle, and the clones had found two life forms leaving in an escape pod. One was Grievous, the other unidentified. Did you find out who was in the pod with Grievous? And why did you not go after them?”</p><p>Anakin turned to address her. “We believe it may have been Sidious, since the readings showed that the person with Grievous was also Force sensitive. I was advised by my commander not to go after them, since they were already a great distance away from us. Our Star Destroyer was slightly damaged in the battle and going after Sidious there was a risk he could bring damage to the ship by himself. And going after them alone would have been suicide.”</p><p>“Why do you think it was Sidious and not Darth Maul?” Windu asked.</p><p>Anakin gave him a confused look. “Maul was… Maul was killed years ago. Right before the war started. I thought he fell down into a reactor core, how could he be alive?”</p><p>“Rumors there are that Maul survived,” Yoda said, “brought back by Sidious, he was.”</p><p>Anakin looked down towards the floor, “this is the first I’m hearing of this. Do we know anything about his location?”</p><p>“That is not of your concern, Skywalker,” Windu butted in, “we already have a couple master's out looking for him. We tried to keep it as low profile as possible, since we do not want to force him into any further hiding.”</p><p>“But, I’m one of the best generals we have. Why wasn’t I notified?”</p><p>“The way of a Jedi arrogance is not, Master Skywalker.” Yoda replied calmly. </p><p>Anakin sighed, “you’re right, Master, forgive me. I suppose I’m just upset because the Council has been keeping certain crucial information from me over the years. If I’m to do my job as a Jedi Master correctly, I need the information.”</p><p>“Not if you are going to keep telling the Chancellor everything we tell you,” Windu mumbled under his breath.</p><p>Anakin frowned, “excuse me? What does the Chancellor have to do with-”</p><p>“Enough,” Master Plo Koon spoke up, “would you two for once stop bickering like two Padawans? Anakin, would you like to introduce us to your companion?”</p><p>It was then that Anakin was reminded of Obi-Wan’s presence. He was too caught up with the third-degree that he forgot his friend was right beside him. Anakin turned and gave Obi-Wan a regretful smile. His friend seemed slightly frightened and out-of-sorts with what he witnessed, but stepped forward nonetheless. “Masters,” Anakin began as he placed a tentative hand on Obi-Wan’s back, “this is Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was a slave with me on Tatooine. During the battle, as I’ve already told you, I spotted a ship floating in space and went to investigate. Inside I found Obi-Wan and my mother. She has retired to a room for the day, forgive her absence.”</p><p>The Council was silent as they all eyed Obi-Wan. “More to tell us, is there?” Yoda eventually asked.</p><p>Anakin swallowed. Now or never. “Obi-Wan is Force sensitive, and I plan to train him as a Jedi.”</p><p>Windu let out a startled choking noise, “you cannot be serious, Skywalker. What do-”</p><p>“Master Windu, understand his plans we must. Know he is Force sensitive, how do you?” Yoda said with a wave of his hand.</p><p>Anakin internally groaned. He had hoped that they wouldn’t ask. He doesn’t want to lie to the Council, so he doesn’t really have a choice. “The Force has created a bond between us.” It looked as if Windu was getting red in the face, though he kept silent. “I know it is not necessarily normal for Jedi to form bonds with one another, unless it is a Master-Padawan bond. However, this bond has been here since we were kids on Tatooine. Back then neither of us would have had the knowledge to form a bond. And even though we’ve spent eleven year apart it’s remained intact. This has to be the will of the Force, Masters.” Anakin paused, leaving the air open for the Council to speak. Yet when nothing came, he continued. “Before leaving for the mission I mentioned that something was drawing me back to Tatooine. That Sidious most likely felt the pull as well. The pull was originating from my bond with Obi-Wan.”</p><p>“Doesn’t his presence pose a threat, then, if this pull can be felt by the Sith Lord as well?” One of the masters behind Anakin asked.</p><p>Anakin shook his head, “ever since we were reunited the pull has stopped. If I can’t feel it there is no way Sidious can. Sidious captured Tatooine because he knew I was being drawn to it. The Separatists started firing on civilians just before we arrived, which means they were trying to kill Obi-Wan. If they think Obi-Wan is enough of a threat that they try to exterminate a whole planet in order to kill him, then he must be worth something in the fight.” Anakin sighed, “I have a closer connection to the Force, and I <em> know </em> that it wanted me to reconnect with Obi-Wan. I can feel it at peace inside of me ever since we were reunited. I don’t know how to verbalize it, but I just <em> know </em> that it wants Obi-Wan to be trained as a Jedi.”</p><p>Master Fisto spoke next, “Master Skywalker has always been gifted in reading the Force. I trust him if he says that this is the will of the Force.”</p><p>Windu frowned, “how do we know you are not just saying the Force wants Obi-Wan to be trained for your own gain?”</p><p>“If it were up to me I wouldn’t have Obi-Wan trained,” Anakin said which made Obi-Wan look at him questioningly. “I don’t really like the idea of Obi-Wan being trained and then fighting in this war, since I don’t want him hurt or injured. But I don’t want to fight the Force if this is what it wants Obi-Wan to do.”</p><p>“Obi-Wan, what think do you?” Yoda asked.</p><p>“Me, Master?” Obi-Wan asked tentatively, pointing a finger to his chest.</p><p>“Yes, young Kenobi.”</p><p>“I would be honored to be trained as a Jedi and one day bring balance to the galaxy as all you Masters do every day. Since I am not yet trained in the Force, I cannot speak for Anakin’s statement that this is, in fact, what the Force wants me to do. However, I trust my friend and his judgement.” Obi-Wan spoke as calmly as he could, though his hands still shook where they were hidden inside his robes and his voice quivered.</p><p>“Is what Master Skywalker said about your bond true?” Unduli wondered aloud.</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded, “yes. Once again, I am not trained in the Force so I do not know exactly what a bond is meant to be, but I can tell that our bond is something extraordinary. It would be tragic if it were left ignored.”</p><p>“Isn’t Obi-Wan too old to be trained.” Windu said it more as a statement than a question.</p><p>“I was thirteen when Qui-Gon trained me. Obi-Wan is only five years older than that.”</p><p>“An adult, he is,” Yoda confirmed, “old that is to be trained as a Jedi. Though, not impossible.”</p><p>“We’ve never trained a Jedi this old. He would be a Youngling at eighteen!” Windu exclaimed.</p><p>“Master Windu,” Unduli spoke up, “if one sets their mind to the training of a Jedi, it does not matter their age. Master Skywalker was trained late and yet he is now the most powerful one we have.”</p><p>“He’s also the most dangerous.” Windu countered, “he almost fell to the darkside and his beliefs do not match up with the Orders.”</p><p>Anakin was quick to respond. “Some of my beliefs may be radical, Master, but I still believe in the Jedi way. I believe in balance and peace. I also believe in training those who wish to continue in the footsteps of our past Jedi.”</p><p>Master Yoda made a pleased sound. “Young Kenobi, want to be trained in the Force do you?” Yoda asked, a smirk coming to his aging face.</p><p>“Yes, Master, I do.”</p><p>“Master Skywalker, guess I do, that want to train Obi-Wan you do?”</p><p>Anakin nodded, “Yes, Master, you guess correctly.”</p><p>Plo Koon spoke again, “while I believe that it is high time Master Skywalker receives a Padawan, we are in the midst of a war. We need him on the front lines. Kenobi would not be able to head to the front of battle right away since he still needs to learn the basics of the Force. Yet, we also can’t have Skywalker stay on Coruscant for the amount of time it will take to train Kenobi.”</p><p>“I see the dilemma,” Fisto replied. “I agree with you, Master. Since Skywalker needs to be on the front lines we will need another Master to fill in for him while Kenobi is on Coruscant.”</p><p>“Now, wait a minute-” Anakin started, but was cut off by Windu.</p><p>“We are not saying that you will not get to train Obi-Wan, Skywalker. We are saying, however, that for the time being you need to be in battle. The war is tearing the galaxy apart, and the front lines are no place for a newly announced Padawan. I will fill in the roll of Master for the time being, until I feel it is time for Obi-Wan to be sent off to battle with you. I am needed here on Coruscant as part of the Council and Senate. So, Obi-Wan Kenobi, do you wish to be my Padawan?”</p><p>Obi-Wan sent an unsure look over his shoulder at Anakin, who was looking off towards the other direction a hard frown set on his face. “Yes, Master, I pledge myself to your teachings.”</p><p>Anakin wasn’t going to lie and say he wasn’t upset that he wouldn’t be able to stay on Coruscant and train Obi-Wan. Though, considering his relationship with the Council, he should be happy they were even willing to train Obi-Wan at all and tell him that he would eventually be granted as Anakin’s Padawan. He wasn’t so stoked with the idea of <em> Windu </em> of all people training Obi-Wan, though. He was the one who trusted Anakin the least.</p><p>“Shouldn’t Master Windu be doing this?” Obi-Wan asked as Anakin started to cut off his hair. They were off in the room designated for this procedure. A mirror stretched across one side with a set of chairs running alongside it. Anakin almost felt bad for chopping off all this hair. It was the prettiest color. Less red than when they were kids, and more bordering on strawberry-blond. It was well groomed, too. Though, he wouldn’t expect anything less from Obi-Wan. Anakin was nearly tempted to just leave it as it was, even if it wasn’t the traditional way to do things. He knew it was selfish of him to want to keep it long just so he could know what it would feel like to run his fingers through it, grab it, pull it- </p><p>Anakin shook his head, no need to take his thoughts <em> there, </em> “Windu is just filling in as your Master for the time being. Whenever I’m on Coruscant I’ll be your Master, and when you get sent out for on-scene training, you’ll be my Padawan.”</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded, watching his hair fall in his reflection. He almost looked as pained as Anakin felt with chopping it off. Eventually he said, “it took so long to get to this length.”</p><p>“Well, you can always grow it back out after,” Anakin supplied as he snipped off the final loose piece. He then dragged a chair over to sit down while he braided the chunk of hair left behind Obi-Wan’s ear.</p><p>“What’s the piece you’re leaving out?”</p><p>Anakin smiled as he separated the sections and began braiding, “your Padawan braid. It’s a chunk of hair you let grow while you’re a Padawan. When you're Knighted your Master will cut it off.”</p><p>“Will it be cut with the scissors you’re using?”</p><p>Anakin shrugged, “I actually don’t know. Qui-Gon died before he was able to cut mine off. I did it myself with my lightsaber, since that’s what I’ve heard people used, though I’ve never seen it happen or experienced it.”</p><p>“Oh,” was all Obi-Wan said.</p><p>“Done,” Anakin said, running his fingers down the length of the braid.</p><p>“Thank you.” Obi-Wan said and turned his head to inspect it in the mirror, “I like it a lot more than I thought I would.”</p><p>Anakin smiled, “I’m glad. Why don’t we head back to the Council and finish up so we can have some time to ourselves, yeah?” He said as he got up and offered his hand to Obi-Wan.</p><p>His friend took it and hoisted himself up. Without any warning he wrapped his arms around Anakin’s middle, crushing them together in a hug. “Thank you for all of this, Ani.”</p><p>Anakin rubbed soothing circles around Obi-Wan’s back as he pressed his lips to the top of his soon-to-be Padawan’s head. “Anything for you, Obi.”</p><p>When they arrived back at the Council the Masters gave Obi-Wan pleasant smiles as he walked in. Anakin already felt a heightened sense of protection for his Padawan, even if the other Masters were only smiling in a welcoming sense, it still had Anakin on guard. The rest of the meeting was simply procedural. They told Anakin that he was needed off-world tomorrow by noon, and they were told that Obi-Wan would start his training early tomorrow morning. Which meant Anakin would be able to spend a few hours as acting Master before his leave.</p><p>“Okay,” Obi-Wan began as they walked out of the Council room, “was it just me or did Master Yoda speak really strange?”</p><p>Anakin chuckled, “no, it wasn’t you. He mixes his words when he speaks.”</p><p>Obi-Wan let out a sigh of relief, “thank Force. I felt like I was having an aneurysm every time he spoke.”</p><p>Anakin’s laughter echoed through the halls of the Temple, making Masters and Padawans alike stop to listen. The Force felt as if it were smiling as it paused to hear the laughter of it’s own son, Anakin Skywalker. <em> There is more happiness in your future than you could ever imagine, my son, </em> it whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I Like To Call This: Anakin Skywalker is an Absolute Disaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oh boy buckle in, it's one heck of a bumpy ride. i'm warning you now: a lot happens. but let's jump in shall we?<br/>kudos and comments are always highly appreciated! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Anakin took Obi-Wan on a quick tour of the Temple, basically just showing him the courtyard, the hangar, the dining area, the meditation rooms. “All the essentials,” he had said. Which made Obi-Wan ask, “right, but what’s your <em> favorite </em>place to go?”</p><p>Which then prompted Anakin to lead them out the Temple doors and into the bustling streets of Coruscant. Even as a smuggler Obi-Wan had not seen so many people all in one place. The whole planet was covered in people and buildings. Even the sky was shrouded in a layer of small cars. The sounds of horns and people talking were nearly insufferable. Obi-Wan much preferred a quiet place to sit and read or tinker with something. The only thing making it <em> not </em> insufferable was the tight grip Anakin had on Obi-Wan’s hand as he dragged him through the city streets. When Anakin had grabbed hold of Obi-Wan with his robotic hand, it initially felt… strange. It definitely took a second for Obi-Wan to process the feeling of the boney, mechanical fingers inside the leather glove. He was surprised that, with the technology of the Republic, Anakin hadn’t gone for a more realistic hand as a replacement. So, Obi-Wan asked him about it.</p><p>“Why didn’t you choose to cover your hand in a form of faux skin?” Obi-Wan asked once they were walking at a more reasonable pace and there were not nearly as many people around them as before. He gave the robotic hand, which still clutched his protectively between them, a small squeeze. Even though he knew Anakin couldn’t feel it, the sentiment was there.</p><p>Anakin shrugged, “I suppose I didn’t care much about it, at that moment. The only reason I would have gotten a covering for my hand would have been for another’s benefit, but I didn’t really have anyone with me at that point to care about such things. It’s not like the fake skin would have given me my sensation of touch back. It was going to be robotic either way.”</p><p>Obi-Wan fell silent as he looked down towards their hands. Then proceeded to mumble a nearly-silent, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“What are you sorry for? You didn’t cut my arm off,” Anakin said with a soft laugh.</p><p>“I know… Just, the idea that you can’t feel anything is a fate worse than death.”</p><p>Anakin shook his head with a smile, “now you’re just being over dramatic. It’s not like my whole body’s a machine. Just my arm.” A pause, then, “I honestly kept it like this for a reminder of that day. It proves that I can overcome just about anything. Dooku had killed my Master and chopped off my arm, and yet I was still able to get up and use my non-dominant arm to deal the killing blow. The strength of a Jedi is reflected in their past, what they’ve lost and how they’ve moved on.”</p><p>Obi-Wan hummed, running his thumb over the grooves of the metal knuckles. “That’s a good sentiment, maybe you should tell that to your Padawan.”</p><p>“I just did,” Anakin said with a smile.</p><p>“I’m not your Padawan just yet, Ani. Tomorrow morning I will be, at least for a few hours before you take your leave.”</p><p>Anakin huffed, “I’m still bitter that I can’t stay here longer with you and my mom. After eleven years I get to spend two days with you and then they’re forcing me away from you again. It’s not fair.”</p><p>“We still have our bond. It won’t be the end of the galaxy when you leave. Just be sure to actually communicate with me this time,” Obi-Wan warned with a small tug downwards on Anakin’s arm, pulling the Jedi closer.</p><p>“I will, I promise.” Anakin said, a feeling of regret laced between his words. “It just stinks that I won’t be the one getting to train you until what could either be months or years from now. The war might even be over before you’re ready to come to the front lines with me.” He said with a sour expression.</p><p>“I’ll train as much as I can so I can hurry back to your side, dearheart.” The sentiment slipped past his lips before Obi-Wan could stop it. He sucked in a tight breath when he heard the name on his tongue. He was seriously considering concaving in on himself.</p><p>“‘Dearheart’? That’s a new one, <em> sweetums.” </em> Anakin joked back, only making the blush on Obi-Wan’s face and neck brighten ten-fold.</p><p>Obi-Wan raised his free hand (since his other one was still occupied in Anakin’s deathgrip) to cover his face in embarrassment, “please forget that happened. It’s what I used to call a member of my crew back when I was a smuggler.” It was a complete lie, though it was the only excuse Obi-Wan could think of off the top of his head.</p><p>Though, perhaps it was a mistake, since Anakin’s immediate anger was… astounding. The Force around him turned disappointed and confused at the same time. The tightness of the dark emotions nearly had Obi-Wan clawing for air, the weight of the anger so heavy on his chest. Anakin’s mind spouted one word: <em>mine,</em> over and over, as if it were a chant. Obi-Wan was about to pull his hand free just as the feeling of dread and anger fizzled away as quickly as it had come when Anakin asked, hesitantly, “that’s a lie, isn’t it?”</p><p>Obi-Wan gave him a wary look. “Perhaps,” came his simple reply.</p><p>“Kriff,” Anakin laughed as he combed back a few strands of his hair that had fallen from behind his ear, “I was about ready to-”</p><p>“Anakin?” A female voice called from somewhere behind the two. It made Anakin freeze and immediately drop Obi-Wan’s hand. “Ani?”</p><p>The nickname, in turn, made Obi-Wan’s throat close up. He had no idea anyone else called Anakin that besides him. Who was this lady? Obi-Wan barely resisted the urge to turn and look. Standing on the pavement was what could only be considered a goddess. Her face was delicate and round, a blush high on her cheeks. Her long hair waving freely down her back, the dark brown in contrast to the white robes she was wearing. Her beauty was… unparalleled. Obi-Wan had never seen someone like her in the whole galaxy.</p><p>“Padme,” Anakin sounded breathless as he stepped away from Obi-Wan and lunged forward to wrap the petite girl in a crushing embrace. “I had no idea you were going to be on Coruscant this week!” He exclaimed in happiness as he picked her up and spun her around. A rock settled in Obi-Wan’s stomach.</p><p>“I could say the same for you,” she laughed. “I thought you were supposed to be in a battle near Tatooine!”</p><p>“My Star Destroyer left early since it got damaged during the battle, and I also had to leave to report back to the Council in person. But what brings you to Coruscant? I thought you were on a diplomatic mission with another Senator?”</p><p>“The meeting was cancelled on grounds of treason, apparently they found Separatist machinery on board the ship we were supposed to use. The whole mission was called off for that reason.” Padme smiled as she ran her delicate hands down Anakin’s shoulders to his chest. Obi-Wan glanced down at his own hands. They were nowhere near as tiny and groomed as hers. Was that oil stuck underneath his fingernail? How long had that been there? “Are you doing anything tonight? I’d love to catch up over dinner.”</p><p>“I’m busy, actually. This is my friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi.” Upon hearing his name Obi-Wan flicked his head upwards and stepped towards the pair.</p><p>“Pleasure to meet you,” Obi-Wan said with a curt bow.</p><p>“Oh, how darling! It’s nice to meet you as well, Obi-Wan. I’m Padme Amidala, Queen of Naboo and Senator in the Galactic Senate of the Republic.” She said with a pleasant smile.</p><p>As much as Obi-Wan would have loved to bash on the woman who seemed to have Anakin wrapped around her finger, there really wasn’t anything he could criticize. She was beautiful, kind, and, seemingly, accomplished. “I’ve heard many great things about you, Queen Amidala. Naboo is a wonderful planet.”</p><p>“Oh, you’ve been?” She wondered with a slight head tilt.</p><p>“I have. Once. Only for a short stay, but I enjoyed every minute of being there. Truly beautiful, just as their Queen, it seems.”</p><p>Padme laughed then. Even her laugh was perfect. “My, you have quite the sharp tongue, Obi-Wan. I’m sure that will come in handy during negotiations, nearly has me on my knees.”</p><p>Obi-Wan’s eyes flared wide before quickly averting his gaze towards the ground. “Obi-Wan is my Padawan learner, actually,” Anakin finally said, dragging the Queen’s attention back to him.</p><p>“Oh, my! Well, I hope you know you have the most gifted Master of them all, Obi-Wan.” Padme said, more to Anakin than to him.</p><p>Obi-Wan responded nevertheless, “I am aware, yes. Sadly, Master Skywalker will not be able to stay long on Coruscant. He departs again tomorrow, and while he’s travelling the stars Windu will be my acting Master.”</p><p>Padme nodded, “I see, well, I’ve heard many great things about Master Windu as well. I wish you the best in your training.”</p><p>“Thank you, Queen Amidala.”</p><p>She laughed, then, “please, call me Padme. I only enjoy being called ‘Queen’ when it is needed.”</p><p>“Well, then thank you, Padme.”</p><p>She gave him a soft smile before turning her attention back towards Anakin, “I suppose I should let you two go so you can continue your evening. Perhaps I will… see you later? At my room in the Senate building? I have some important things I need to discuss with you.”</p><p>“Of course, yes. Nice running into you, Padme,” he said and leaned down to plant a kiss on her cheek.</p><p>She waved them a delicate goodbye as they parted ways.</p><p>They walk in relatively tense silence until Obi-Wan chooses to break it by clearing his throat. Definitely not the most gentle way of breaking tension, but it worked. “She seemed nice.”</p><p>“Padme?” Anakin asked.</p><p>Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. <em> Who else? </em></p><p><em> Sorry, </em> Anakin’s reply was immediate.</p><p>
  <em> Oops, I forgot you could hear my thoughts. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yeah… I could hear your thoughts when you were talking with Padme too. I agree that she is beautiful, but I wouldn’t advise starting a relationship with her- </em>
</p><p><em> What? </em> Obi-Wan’s expression soured, which made Anakin laugh, “I don’t want to start a relationship with her!” His sudden outburst had people on the street turning to him as if he were crazy. He blushed under their gaze and averted his eyes toward the ground.</p><p>It was Anakin’s turn to look confused, “but, I thought-”</p><p>“I don’t.” Obi-Wan replied bluntly.</p><p><em> Did you ever have a relationship with her? </em> Obi-Wan then asked. He bit his lip. He had to know for sure, even though he already had an idea of what the answer was going to be.</p><p>
  <em> Not necessarily a relationship. I was her bodyguard for a while back when I was still a Padawan. Though, my infatuation never amounted to anything. We, um, slept together a little while ago. But nothing more. </em>
</p><p><em> Seemed like </em> she <em> wants more. </em></p><p>
  <em> She does. Or did. I don’t know. But, I always told her my heart belonged to someone else. </em>
</p><p>Oh. <em> Oh? </em></p><p>
  <em> Yup. Someone who lived on Tatooine. They have red hair. And they get a lot of freckles when they get sunburnt. And they hate sand just as much as I do. </em>
</p><p>Obi-Wan’s stomach flared with butterflies. He had to be careful about his next choice of words. <em> You don’t mean in a romantic sense, do you? </em> Okay, perhaps not the most subtle way to ask, but hopefully it’ll get the point across.</p><p>Anakin’s response came a little after two strides as they walked down the street, <em> no. Not necessarily. Though, I knew that when I got you back into my life I wouldn’t need, or want, anyone else. </em></p><p>
  <em> How did you know that you would ever have me back in your life? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Because I needed you. I still need you.  </em>
</p><p>Obi-Wan didn’t reply. Instead he let his mind go blank. A few beats later, Anakin added, <em> I think your hands are more beautiful than hers, just so you know. </em></p><p>Obi-Wan frowned, <em> what? </em></p><p><em> Earlier you were thinking about how her hands were more delicate, or prettier than yours. I think you’re wrong. Yours are definitely more beautiful. I’ve always had a soft spot for oil stains, </em> Anakin smiled down at Obi-Wan as he lifted their hands and pointed towards the oil stains that spotted different areas of Obi-Wan’s hand.</p><p><em> I could say the same for you, </em> Obi-Wan replied with a smirk as he in turn grabbed Anakin’s still flesh and bone hand, and began pointing out all the dark stained areas of his palm and fingers.</p><p>“I like to think of them as beauty marks,” Anakin said with a laugh.</p><p>Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and let their hands fall back to their sides. </p><p>After a few more minutes of walking in silence, Anakin brought them to a stop in front of an old, greasy looking restaurant. He had a proud smile on his face as he dragged Obi-Wan inside and sat them down at the nearest table. It was much more pleasant inside the diner than it was outside. Mainly because, through the thick glass, the loudness that surrounded the streets was deafened to a dull, reassuring hum of life. Also, the smell was immaculate. Obi-Wan was usually one who craved tea and a good bundle of crackers to go along with it, but he couldn’t even deny that the smell of frying foods was going straight to his stomach.</p><p>“I haven’t had fast food like this in years. There wasn’t ever any food like this on Tatooine,” Obi-Wan said hungrily as he looked through their menu.</p><p>“This is the first place Qui-Gon ever took me to eat on Coruscant. My mouth started to drool as soon as we walked in through the door,” Anakin laughed as he placed his menu away. He must have already known what he wants.</p><p>A few moments later a waitress droid rolled over to them to take their orders. Anakin went first, “I’ll have a milkshake and the double cheeseburger. Oh! And a plate of fries for the two of us.”</p><p>“I’ll have the same as him, just without tomatoes please,” Obi-Wan smiled gratefully at the droid as she rolled off.</p><p>Later, after their fries and Anakin’s milkshake had been delivered, Anakin broke the silence stretching between them. “Tell me a bit about your smuggling trips,” Anakin said as he took a sip of his milkshake; when he pulled it away he had a milk and ice cream moustache. Obi-Wan smirked at him, but chose not to tell him.</p><p>“Why, so you can go tell the Council and turn me in?” Obi-Wan said sarcastically.</p><p>“No, I’m just curious,” Anakin replied, too busy with biting the cherry off its stem to realize Obi-Wan was only joking.</p><p>“Hm, well,” Obi-Wan stroked at his chin, as if grooming a beard that wasn’t actually there, “there aren’t many trips that stick out individually. My crew, however, they were something else. One of them was a Togruta named Skipper, at least that’s what she told us to call her. She was a feisty one. Really good with a blaster. It was important to know with her that she always shot first. Then there was a Twi’lek named Poy; he was the one with all the connections for different jobs. He was usually the brains of the operations. Then there was a human named Jake. Odd name, but it suited him. He and I got the closest I think, especially since I filled the role of co-pilot and he the pilot.”</p><p>Anakin dipped a fry into his milkshake as he asked his next question, “what was your weapon of choice, then? Blaster? Staff?”</p><p>“Staff, yeah. I had a blaster as well, but that was just for extra protection. I didn’t use the staff that often since I was just the negotiator and wasn’t usually the one to be involved in the actual fighting.”</p><p>“Did you ever have to take someone’s life?”</p><p>Obi-Wan went still, “no. No, I didn’t. Though, I’ve seen… plans go awry.”</p><p>Anakin looked down at the table, “sorry, maybe I shouldn’t have asked.”</p><p>“It’s fine, it’s part of being a smuggler, I suppose. My crew and I, we tried to spare as many lives as possible. At least when we could.” He swallowed, “though, that cost Jake his life.”</p><p>Anakin could sense there was more to the statement that Obi-Wan wasn’t going to tell him. He didn’t want to pry, so he changed the subject. “Are you excited for tomorrow?”</p><p>Obi-Wan shifted in his seat as the two plates were set before them. He took a bite of his meal before answering, “I am more nervous than excited. I’m just not sure if Master Windu likes me very much, or likes the fact that I’m so old already.”</p><p>“Don’t think like that,” Anakin said as he reached across the small table and placed his hand on Obi-Wan’s arm. “You’re going to do great, I promise. Even though Windu and I don’t… get along, he’s still one of the best Masters we have in the Order. If you were going to be taught by anyone besides myself I would choose him or Master Yoda. Though, Yoda usually takes care of the Younglings.”</p><p>“I didn’t think you had it in you to talk so highly of Master Windu,” Obi-Wan said with a soft laugh.</p><p>“I can bash him, too. Though, I wouldn’t think you would want me to talk poorly about your soon-to-be Master.” Anakin said with a shrug, “anyhow, the first steps in your training are easy. It’s mainly attending classes during midday. Usually taught by non-Jedi teachers but they are people who know the history of the Jedi. Then later on, you’ll do a one-on-one with your Master about the three applications of the Force: Control, Sense, and Alter. The more you advance in your training the harder the classes will be, though once you master something it’s the most relieving feeling in the world. Finally, towards the end of the day, you’re given a free period of training, where you can attend more classes, practice meditation, or work on your combat skills.”</p><p>Obi-Wan’s head spun with the information. “I had… no idea training as a Jedi would be so complicated.”</p><p>Anakin laughed, “it’s not so bad. You’ll get into the swing of things.”</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded. “You said that later in the evening we’ll get a free period. What do you recommend taking part in during that time?”</p><p>Anakin seemed to ponder the question before saying, “when I was a Padawan I mainly focused on my combat skills, since I knew that’s where I wanted to be the strongest. Though, looking back, I wish I had spent a little more time with meditation. Sometimes I still feel like part of me is out of balance, and yet I don’t necessarily know how to fix it since I never worked on my meditation that in-depth.”</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded, “maybe we can work on meditation together, then.”</p><p>Anakin smiled sadly, “I would love to, but I won’t have that much time tomorrow before I have to leave Coruscant.”</p><p>Obi-Wan shook his head, “no, I mean, we can even work on meditation while you’re out travelling the stars.”</p><p>“I would be willing to try, but bonds don’t usually work like that when we are far away-”</p><p>“But you said it yourself, that our bond is something special. It’s stayed intact for eleven years without us being in contact, and we could feel each other even though I was on Tatooine and you were on Coruscant. Surely, as my training guides me, our bond will become even stronger than it already is.”</p><p>Anakin’s brow creased, “I agree that our bond is… not necessarily unnatural, but nothing like other Jedi experience. I’m more than willing to try and meditate with you while I’m away. Maybe it’ll give me a chance to be your acting Master even when I’m not on Coruscant.”</p><p>Obi-Wan’s heart flared. He really doesn’t want Anakin to leave.</p><p><em> I don’t want to leave either, </em> Anakin consoled him. <em> I wish I had a choice. I would stay with you in a heartbeat. </em></p><p>
  <em> I know. I know you would. Though, when you leave this time I’ll actually be expecting you to return. </em>
</p><p>Anakin laughed, <em> yup, that’s fair. </em> A pause, then: <em> you know, I really did have every intention of coming back. I just… </em></p><p>
  <em> I don’t want you to justify your actions, Ani. What’s done is done.  </em>
</p><p>Anakin swallowed, <em> why did you keep that pendant that I made for you all this time? Even when I abandoned you. </em></p><p><em> First off, don’t think you abandoned me, okay? Second, I don’t know, I suppose. It was a reminder of you and I, and the days we spent together on Tatooine. </em>Obi-Wan clutched the pendant that was hanging out of his shirt tightly inside his fist. The pendant had gotten him through dark times during smuggling runs. </p><p><em> I’m glad you haven’t come to hate those memories. </em> Anakin replied with a shrug.</p><p>
  <em> How could I? That was the best year of my life. </em>
</p><p><em> Hopefully I can make the next few years even better. </em> Anakin said with a smile as he finished off his french fry.</p><p>Later, when they arrived back at the Temple, Anakin showed him to the room where he would be staying while on Coruscant. It was in the Padawan wing of the Temple, Anakin explained. It was the place in the Temple that was closest to all the classrooms, meditation rooms, and training areas. Anakin then explained that the Master and Knight wings were on the other side, past the Council Room. The room was a lot nicer than Obi-Wan was expecting. It was more of an apartment than a “room.” There was a bathroom, a small kitchenette area, and a small couch hugging the side on the far wall opposite the bed.</p><p>“I don’t think I’ve ever stayed in a room this nice before,” Obi-Wan said as he walked inside, running his fingers along the wall.</p><p>Anakin laughed, “I know how you feel. It may be difficult to get accustomed to it, but it’ll be a good change. Plus, as a Padawan, you don’t spend a ton of time here. They give you a bunch of accessories you don’t really end up using.” Obi-Wan nodded as he started to backtrack through the room, his fingers unconsciously playing with his new Padawan braid. “The last place I want to show you is just down the hall from here, so when you’re ready we can go.”</p><p>As they walked out the room and down the high-ceilinged hallway, they came upon a set of double doors. It was similar to that of the Council room, but… smaller. The designs, Obi-Wan noted, were nearly identical. The gold and silver carving it’s way up and around the sturdy structure. “This is the rest area for Padawans and Younglings. A kind of safe space. You’ll see when we get in there, but there’s a bunch of sofas and chairs to rest in. There are also books and different study materials for you to use. I spent quite a bit of time in here,” Anakin said before pushing open the door, just enough for Obi-Wan to pass through. His jaw nearly hit the floor when he walked in. It had a resemblance to the courtyard, in that there was sunlight streaming in through the large glass paneled ceiling. There were also a strange amount of potted plants decorating the area, along with, as Anakin had said, different chairs and couches. Obi-Wan spotted, back in the corner, isles of bookshelves where multiple Padawans were browsing through the extensive collection.</p><p>“Masters are allowed access in here as well, though we only come in when we need to. We realize you Padawans need your space,” Anakin said with a smirk as he began walking away. Obi-Wan followed close behind, his eyes scanning the room.</p><p>A few Padawans took notice of them, their eyes bugging out of their head and jaws dropping to the floor. One guy and girl, who appeared to be fraternal twins, clambered to their feet and raced towards them. Obi-Wan tapped Anakin on his shoulder to alert him of their presence.</p><p>“Master Skywalker!” The girl giggled, “how are you?”</p><p>Anakin turned, a bright smile spreading on his face, “Val, Cassian,” he greeted kindly. “I’m doing well, thank you. How is your training going?”</p><p>The girl, Val, answered first, “I just mastered the old Jedi mind tricks, Master.”</p><p>“And I had my first Force Vision last night!” Cassian replied proudly.</p><p>“That’s great! I’m glad to see you two improving. I wish I could be on Coruscant more to see you guys, but, you know, duty calls.” Anakin glanced behind him, making eye contact with Obi-Wan. He took that as his cue to step forward. “Speaking of duty, this is my newly appointed Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi.”</p><p>The boy gasped, his eyes flicking over to Obi-Wan, “<em> you </em> get to have Skywalker as your Master? You’re so lucky!”</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled back at him, “I am lucky, I agree. I’m very excited to start my training.”</p><p>“Aren’t you a little old to be a Padawan?” Another little girl asked. She could be no more than ten, Obi-Wan realized.</p><p>At this point they had gathered quite a crowd. Nearly every Youngling and Padawan had paused what they were doing to walk over and ask them questions. Well, actually, no. Not to ask <em> them </em> questions. They gathered for <em> Anakin. </em> It was then that Obi-Wan realized how much of an impression Anakin had on them. He was their hero. Or, as his actual title states: The Hero With No Fear. It was crazy to think how extensive Anakin’s role as a Jedi Master has played a role in these young Padawan’s lives. They look up to him just as Obi-Wan had when they were kids. It’s obvious that Anakin had created a whole new life on Coruscant, one that didn’t involve Obi-Wan in the slightest. He only brought Obi-Wan back with him because he was Force sensitive, he’s doing this all as a courtesy to the Force’s wishes. If it were up to Anakin, Obi-Wan’s sure he wouldn’t have ever returned to Tatooine in the first place. Anakin made that clear when he was awal for eleven years. Obi-Wan swallowed and looked back at the little girl. A rock of jealousy had landed in his throat, but he tried to speak over it.</p><p>“I am considered old for a Padawan, but I’ll be training nonetheless.” Obi-Wan said with a touch to the girl’s hair. He ruffled it under his hand, which made the girl teasingly pout back up at him.</p><p>“Master Skywalker! Is it true that Sidious was at the battle near Tatooine?” Someone towards the back of the crowd yelled up at them.</p><p>Anakin scoffed, “how did you hear about that so fast? You know that’s confidential, young Padawan.” He glanced over to Obi-Wan before grabbing his Padawan’s hand in his to get his attention. “Why don’t you stay for a little to meet some fellow Padawan’s. I have to go see my mom,” the <em> and Padme </em> goes unspoken, but it hangs in the air between them like a stale portion.</p><p>Obi-Wan barely restrains his bitterness as he responds, “of course, <em> Master.” </em></p><p>Anakin opened his mouth to respond, but immediately closed it. He turned and walked off, leaving Obi-Wan standing in the midst of a crowd. Obi-Wan watched him leave the room, his Jedi robes flowing behind him like a cape. He half expected Anakin to say something through their bond, but when nothing came Obi-Wan forced himself to push away the lump of disappointment that settled in the pit of his stomach.</p><p>The crowd slowly started to disband. The Younglings were the first to leave, bouncing back over to whatever they were doing before Anakin had walked in. Padawans walked off as well, going back towards the bookshelves or the chairs. What remained of the crowd was an older pair of Padawans. One girl and one boy. They smiled at Obi-Wan, a knowing glint in their eyes.</p><p>“I’m Ahsoka Tano,” the girl said first, thrusting her hand forward for Obi-Wan to take.</p><p>“Jinn,” the boy said simply, his long Padawan braid bouncing as he gave him a curt nod.</p><p>Obi-Wan took the girls hand, “pleasure to meet you both, I’m Obi-Wan Kenobi.”</p><p>“It’s not everyday we see a Padawan as old as you walking into the Temple for the first time,” Ahsoka said as she let her hand fall to her side. “Why are you getting here so late?”</p><p>Obi-Wan scoffed. <em> Where to begin? </em> “I was a slave on Tatooine for a good portion of my life. Anakin and--I mean, Master Skywalker and I were friends when we were kids. We were recently reunited during the battle, he was drawn to find me by our bond-”</p><p>“Wait, a <em>bond?”</em> Jinn asked, a puzzled look crossing his face.<br/>“Yes,” Obi-Wan looked down towards his feet, “apparently it was formed back when we were kids, without either of us truly realizing it. Anyways, Master Skywalker brought me back here since he wanted to train me.”</p><p>Ahsoka and Jinn exchanged looks, “it’s unheard of for Master Skywalker to receive a Padawan. We thought he was destined to never get one.” Ahsoka joked with a sly smile.</p><p>“Why do you say that?”</p><p>She shrugged, “everyone knows about his near fall to the darkside. He’s known as a loose-cannon around the Temple. Though, secretly, <em> everyone </em> wants to be his Padawan. The guy’s a legend.”</p><p>“And not to mention nearly everyone has a crush on him. I mean, a General and a Master by twenty-four, plus he looks like <em> that. </em>Shame we’re all Jedi or else I would-”</p><p>Ahsoka cut him off with a choked, guttural noise, “ew, gross, I don’t need to hear about you lusting after Skywalker.”</p><p>Jinn scoffed, “don’t give me that. I’m not the only one. Nearly half the Padawans here have a crush on him.”</p><p>Ahsoka shivered, “he’s like a big brother to me, I don’t need to hear about that stuff.”</p><p>Obi-Wan cleared his throat, “I’m surprised Master Skywalker is so popular.” No, actually, he’s not surprised. But, he does want to get a little more information from this Padawan pair if he can.</p><p>“Well, he’s the face of the Republic. Being trained under him would give anyone the leverage to work themselves up the ranks quickly. He’s head of the 501st, and gaining experience from the battles they take part in is every Padawan’s dream.” Jinn said with a shrug.</p><p>“I see. Thank you for your time, I’ve had a long day so I should be off to my room. I hope to see you around.” Obi-Wan said with a slight bow to his head before turning to leave.</p><p>“Maybe we can spar some time, Kenobi!” Ahsoka hollered after him as he was walking out the door.</p><p>Obi-Wan paused, turning back to give her a polite smile. “I would enjoy that.” With that, he walked out, the door closing softly behind him.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Approaching his mom’s room, Anakin found her already standing in her doorway, chatting with a few members of the 501st. He had never seen his men so happy just talking before, it warmed his heart to know they were taking a liking to his mom. Upon noticing him, one of the clones fell silent, ushering his brothers to do the same.</p><p>“General Skywalker,” one said as Anakin came to a halt in front of them.</p><p>“You’re off duty for now, you don’t have to act so formal,” Anakin smiled at them as he passed them to lean down and press a kiss to his mom’s cheek. She beamed up at him as he pulled away. “I see you’ve taken a liking to my mom, then?” He asked the clones.</p><p>They cleared their throats, looking guiltily down towards their feet. “She’s a good woman, sir.”</p><p>Shmi laughed, “I’m their mother-figure, Ani, isn’t that adorable? These poor boys never had parents. I’ve decided to take the whole 501st under my wing.” She crossed her arms proudly over her chest. As she smiled her eyes wrinkled, a sign of her age. It made Anakin’s heart sink. He had missed eleven years with her, how could he be so selfish?</p><p>He forced a polite smile on his face, “maybe they’ll listen to you better than they listen to me, then,” Anakin joked as he turned back towards the clones, “I expect you all to look after her when I can’t, alright? I don’t want her harmed. It is now your duty to protect her.”</p><p>“Sir, yes, sir,” they replied. “We would never let any harm come to our mo--to Shmi Skywalker, sir.”</p><p>Anakin laughed, “good to hear it. Now, if you’ll excuse us. I haven’t gotten a chance to speak with my mom alone just yet.” Anakin nodded towards the door, which she took as her cue to walk back inside. Anakin followed closely behind her, the door sliding shut.</p><p>They took a seat on the bed, knees knocking together and hands resting close on the mattress. Anakin swallowed, he honestly didn’t know where to begin. How should he start? I’m sorry? Are you proud of me? Do you like what I’ve become? I’m a terrible son for leaving you behind? All those options didn’t settle right with him.</p><p>Thankfully, Anakin didn’t have to choose, as his mom lifted a hand to rest on his cheek. He leaned into her touch, eyes tightly shutting closed. Her hands felt much more rough than what he remembered. “My darling boy, you look so handsome. My son. My grown-up son. I’m so proud of you, Ani. I missed you.”</p><p>Anakin’s eyes shot open, mouth dropping agape. Her hand slowly fell from his face, coming to rest gently on her lap. For once in his life, he was at a complete loss for words. Or perhaps it was just the sudden onslaught of tears threatening at his waterline and the sudden frog in his throat that made it impossible to speak.</p><p>“I love you, my dear boy,” she whispered.</p><p>Anakin leaned forward, knocking his forehead against hers, “I love you too, mom.” He dragged his bottom lip between his teeth, hard enough to draw blood. “I can’t believe I left you. How stupid I was. I wasn’t there to look after you-” his voice cracked, successfully cutting him off.</p><p>“You were always looking after me, Ani. By protecting the galaxy and living your destiny. I had Obi-Wan, we were perfectly fine.”</p><p>Anakin turned away, teeth grinding together, “I should have never left Obi-Wan alone either. One boy shouldn’t have had to-” he once again cut himself off, heaving a deep, shaky sigh. “I know you were sick, mom.” He turned back to her, an accusation hidden in his words. She looked down towards her lap, falling silent. Anakin asked, “are--are you still sick?”</p><p>“I’ve gotten better, Ani. It was… not good for a while. To this day I’m not entirely sure what I had, but thanks to Obi-Wan I didn’t have to work while ill. I was freed by that time.” She swallowed, then, “There were medications that I needed that were either too expensive or not on Tatooine… and, Obi-Wan hid it well, but I know that he was smuggling what I needed back from his trips. He would appear back on Tatooine with these, these <em> cartons </em> of medicine, and he would say he bought them, but… Anakin, I’m not stupid. It would have cost him a fortune to buy everything I needed.”</p><p>Anakin shook his head, clenching and unclenching his jaw. “I figured as much.” With a sigh, he added, “I’m glad Obi-Wan helped you. Truly, I am. But I just can’t help blaming myself for putting either of you through that.”</p><p>“Stop that,” she said it softly, though it was most definitely a command. “You did exactly what you had to do, and we did exactly what we had to do. Stop blaming yourself and pouting about it. You’re starting to act like your six again. What’s done is done.”</p><p>Anakin cracked a smile, “you sound just like you did when you lectured me when I was a kid on Tatooine.”</p><p>“You’re still my son, after all. It’s my job to lecture you when you’re being <em> stupid.” </em> She laughed.</p><p>Anakin nodded, “that’s fair.” He paused to take a deep breath, then, “you know, I’ve always had this fear that I would return to Tatooine too late. Like, you and Obi-Wan could have been captured by those awful sand people and--”</p><p>She shook her head, “I’m alive and well. The most alive I’ve felt in years, because I finally got to see you again. All grown up, in person. You cannot believe how proud I am of you, my dear boy. Every mother is jealous because their son is not even half the man you are today.”</p><p>Anakin scoffed, “that’s not true.”</p><p>“It most definitely is. No other mom can brag that their son is a Jedi.”</p><p>Anakin raised his eyebrows at her, “mom, more than half of the Jedi's parents here can brag that their son is a Jedi.”</p><p>“Shush,” she said as she playfully punched his arm.</p><p>Anakin fell silent, his hands playing with the loose stitch at the end of his Jedi robe. Finally, he asked. “Mom, what does Obi-Wan think of me?”</p><p>She looked back up, a puzzled look on her face, “what do you mean?”</p><p>Anakin sighed, shoulders slouching, “I mean… do you think he has really forgiven me? After all I’ve done?”</p><p>She frowned and glanced down towards the floor, “I’ll be honest and say that for a while he was really hurt by what you’d done. Deep down he still cared for you, but it was hard for him to face the reality. I would often find him leaving in the middle of the night to go sit on the cliff’s. I never followed him, though he wouldn’t return until early that same morning. He was hurting, more than I was, for sure. But, over time, I saw him get past it. He realised that his feelings for you were always going to be a part of him.”</p><p>Anakin frowned, “feelings? What feelings?” His mind began racing again. He knew that Obi-Wan found him attractive, that was obvious with the onslaught of thoughts he’d been receiving the past twenty-four hours. Though, earlier, when they were walking towards the diner he had asked <em> “you don’t mean in a romantic sense, do you?” </em>when Anakin had mentioned his… emotions for Obi-Wan. It had completely thrown Anakin through a loop. Anakin was positive that Obi-Wan had felt some sort of romantic interest in him, up until he actually mentioned something about it. He had started doubting everything. He began to think that maybe he was just the creepy older childhood friend now prowling after Obi-Wan. That Obi-Wan, in fact, never felt anything for him at all and it was all a figment of his imagination. Anakin internally groaned, he was never very good at this romantic stuff. He was definitely no expert in finding your childhood friend attractive and possibly, maybe, definitely developing feelings for them.</p><p>Anakin honestly didn’t even know what he expected, even if they both reciprocated feelings. First off, they were both Jedi. Well, at least one Padawan and one Master. Which, having feelings for one another, would completely go against the Code. Though, it’s not like Anakin hasn’t gone against it before. Secondly, what if Obi-Wan wouldn’t even want to form a type of relationship together? It was all so new. Literally they had just been reunited and Anakin was already considering his feelings for his childhood friend? Ugh, maybe he needs some help.</p><p>His mom cleared her throat, snapping Anakin back to reality, “I told Obi-Wan, so I may as well tell you. When we were all still on Tatooine, Obi-Wan’s mother and I had a bet going on how long it would take you two to be… romantically involved.”</p><p>Anakin’s expression blanched, “what.”</p><p>“Listen, the two of you were <em> inseparable </em> as children. Mrs. Kenobi and I always thought it was destined by the stars for you two to get together.”</p><p>Anakin frowned, “what does that have to do with Obi-Wan’s feelings?”</p><p>His mom pursed her lips before glancing down towards her wrist, “oh, would you look at the time! It’s about time for me to rest.” She suddenly rose from the bed, Anakin frowning up at her.</p><p>“What--you don’t have a watch on your wrist, mom.” He said as she dragged him up off the bed.</p><p>“Nonsense! It’s my internal clock, dear. Time for bed. Goodnight!” She exclaimed before closing the door on his face. Anakin couldn’t do anything besides blink in confusion. </p><p>With a deep sigh he turned away from the door and began his trek towards the Senate building where he was supposedly supposed to meet Padme. His relationship with the Senator was a whole different issue. While a Padawan learner, and her acting bodyguard, he had come close to being involved in a more serious relationship with her. Even marriage was on his mind back then. His feelings for her blossomed just before the death of Qui-Gon. Looking back, he is able to realize that his growing attachment to her and the loss of his Master both aided in his near fall to the darkside. He felt so distant from the Order at that time. For one, they hadn’t sent reinforcements when Anakin told the Council he felt the presence of a darkside user, Count Dooku, aboard the ship they were investigating. They had laughed in his face, practically. Mocking his young Padawan self. <em> They </em> were at fault for the death of Master Qui-Gon, yet they had the audacity to blame it on Anakin and his inability to “know when to back out,” as Windu had said. Upon given Master title, and being sent on mission after mission, he distanced himself from the Order. On top of it all, there was Padme. With the absence of the Jedi Order, Anakin decided to fill the void with the help of the Senator. She became his… rock, per say. He felt, at the time, that she was the only thing keeping him grounded. When the Order found out about his close relationship with Padme, they forced them apart. No longer allowing them on similar missions or for Anakin to be involved in the Senate’s issues. Needless to say, Anakin was furious. He felt betrayed, backstabbed, and torn-apart by the Order. He had left everything behind to join their cause, and yet that is how they repay him? He wasn’t having any of it.</p><p>In the midst of his fall, Anakin had paused in front of the mirror, watching as his eyes flickered from blue to gold, back to blue. Then, came the tug. It had jerked him out his stupor, making him turn away from the mirror. It was distant, muddled by the rest of Anakin’s dark thoughts, but it was there. It felt like the heat of the suns of Tatooine, warming Anakin from the inside out. The pleasure coursed through him like a tidal wave as he let the bond flow through him. He let the warmth of the bond consume him, pushing the dark emotions out, until his mind felt as if it were full of light. “Obi-Wan,” he had whispered before collapsing on the bathroom floor. He woke up later than same day in the medical bay, the Council crowded around him. It had not been a… fun time being interrogated by them while his head was still spinning.</p><p>Anakin looked towards the floor as he rode the elevator down. If it hadn’t been for his still existing bond with Obi-Wan, he would have turned Sith. He knows himself well enough to at least understand that much. And yet, how did he repay his friend? By not visiting him, not even contacting him. Instead, turning towards Padme for comfort? And now… what. Now, Anakin may even have feelings for Obi-Wan? <em> Force all you can do is take, huh? </em> Anakin asked himself. Kriff, he really hated himself sometimes.</p><p>Upon arriving at Padme’s apartment, he was surprised to find the door already unlocked. When he entered, the room was eerily silent. His hand reflexively wandered it’s way towards his lightsaber. “Padme?” He called out. He took a couple more tentative steps inside the apartment before a reply travelled to him.</p><p>“Ani? I’m in the kitchen!”</p><p>Anakin relaxed just a tad as he turned the corner towards the kitchen. His hand fully dropped from his lightsaber when he saw Padme sitting on one of the stools, leaning over her datapad. She smiled at him as he entered, “hey, I’m glad you came.” She said and hopped off the stool, padding her way over to him.</p><p>He smiled down at her, “have you eaten?”</p><p>She laughed, “of course I have, it’s nearly midnight.”</p><p>Anakin rolled his eyes, “alright, fine. Stupid question. I thought I would break the ice a bit before jumping into why you wanted to see me.” He said and walked past her to lean against the kitchen counter, taking off his leather glove on the way there. He flexed his robotic arm, letting the joints loosen up.</p><p>Padme turned where she stood, her nightgown reflecting the soft light of the moon. “Right… about that.” She swallowed before taking a step forward. “You remember the last time we were on Coruscant together? You, um, spent the night here?”</p><p>Anakin nodded, “I remember.” Then he groaned, “wait, did one of the Councilmen question you about what happened?”</p><p>She shook her head, “no, they didn’t. But, I missed a cycle.”</p><p>Anakin frowned, “a cycle?”</p><p>She rolled her eyes, “my period, Ani.”</p><p>“Oh,” he said simply and turned his gaze to the ground.</p><p>“I’m pregnant, Anakin.”</p><p>That made him flick his gaze back to her. She looked worried and pale, fear stricken across her soft features. Silence stretched between them as he took in the news. His first instinct is to ask “are you sure it’s mine?” but he knew that would be a stupid question. Padme hadn’t had anyone before Anakin, and she isn’t one to just sleep around afterwards. So, instead, he went for a quiet, “okay.”</p><p>She frowned, “‘Okay’?”</p><p>He nodded, “I mean, thank you for telling me. I, um, I wasn’t expecting… this. What--what do you want to do?”</p><p>She sighed, “I want to keep the baby, Anakin. And I want the baby to have a father.”</p><p>That made him fall silent once again. Being the baby’s father meant that he would have to 1) tell the Order, and 2) leave the Order. They would never let Anakin remain a Jedi if they found out he was a <em> father. </em> In the past he would have been fine with leaving. He didn’t feel like the Order or his fellow Jedi were ever a real family for him. But now, not only was his mom staying in the Temple, but Obi-Wan was now being trained as a Jedi. He was <em> his </em> Padawan. He couldn’t let that go. “I can’t leave the Order, Padme.”</p><p>Her face fell, “what?”</p><p>“I can’t leave. They need me. If I’m not out there fighting for a peaceful galaxy, then there may not be a safe galaxy to bring a baby into.” Padme fell deadly silent, her hands resting on her stomach. “Plus, Obi-Wan is just starting as a Padawan. I can’t abandon him after I dragged him into all this. I can’t. Not again.”</p><p>“This is about him? About that--that <em> Obi-Wan.” </em> </p><p>“Watch your tone,” Anakin warned her.</p><p>She scoffed, “you can’t seriously be thinking about abandoning your family for a Tatooine slave.”</p><p>Anakin clenched his jaw, “he was more of a family for me than we ever would be. You know that we don’t see eye-to-eye on a lot of issues, Padme.”</p><p>“We have a <em> child, </em> Anakin! <em> This </em> is your family!” She sighed in anger and stalked off towards the living room. “I thought you would be happy! You used to always talk about family when we were younger!”</p><p>“Padme, I was not in a good place. I can’t believe you don’t see how I was using you to distance myself from the Order. I was a danger to you and to the Jedi.” He gripped his glove tightly in his robotic hand, “I have a duty to them, Padme.”</p><p>“You mean you have a duty to Obi-Wan,” she spat back. “Just say it how it is, Anakin.”</p><p>“Padme, listen to me. I will full-heartedly support you and the birth of our baby. But I do not see how I can leave the Jedi behind. Not during the war.”</p><p>She shook her head, “I can’t have you just popping in whenever you want, Anakin.”</p><p>Anakin shrugged angrily, “well, I don’t see how this is going to work.”</p><p>“I’m not terminating the pregnancy.”</p><p>“I didn’t suggest that!”</p><p>“Just making sure you understand.” She bit back as she turned away from him. “I can’t believe you’re choosing a boy over me and your own baby. You’re really something, Anakin Skywalker.”</p><p>“Padme-”</p><p>“I’m giving you an ultimatum, Anakin. Either you leave the Order or you don’t get to see your child at all.”</p><p>Anakin’s jaw dropped, “that’s just not fair, Padme.”</p><p>She looked over her shoulder at him, “you need to take responsibility for your actions. Just leave, Anakin.”</p><p>“This is what I’m talking about, Padme. You and I, we <em> used to </em> work well together. But, we just… we argue too much. Don’t you see that?” He took a step towards her.</p><p>“Get out.” She demanded.</p><p>Anakin was in no place to argue so he stalked out of the apartment without another word, his blood boiling in his veins. He honestly felt sick to his stomach. Everything felt as if it were spiraling in front of him and all he could do was watch. This is not how he imagined returning to Coruscant with Obi-Wan and his mom. He could have never predicted a <em> pregnancy </em> of all things, and he could definitely never have predicted wanting to be involved with his childhood friend. He really fucked up.</p><p>For the time being, he decided to just ignore whatever he was feeling towards Obi-Wan. He didn’t want to drag his Padawan and his friend into whatever was going to go down between him, Padme, and the Council. No matter how bad he wanted to just rush to Obi-Wan’s side, lay in bed together, play with his Padawan braid, feed him reassurance and love through their bond… No, <em> no. Quit thinking about what could be, </em> Anakin lectured himself. The present situation is much too complicated to simply wish it all away by laying in bed with the one person he actually cares about.</p><p><em> You okay? </em>The voice reaches Anakin in a whisper. Soft and delicate. Anakin closes his eyes and lets it rush through him in a wave of relief.</p><p><em> Sorry, I didn’t realize I was pulling on the bond. Did I wake you? </em> Anakin sends back as he descends the stairs of the Senate building.</p><p><em> I was phasing in and out of sleep, don’t worry. How did your meetings with your mom and Padme go? </em> There was grogginess wound in the way Obi-Wan’s thoughts were tied together, a clear sign Anakin had accidentally woken him up, but he decided to let it go. </p><p>
  <em> How did you know I met with Padme? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Earlier she told you to meet her in the Senate building. I put two and two together, Ani. I’m not dull. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Right, sorry. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Idiot, don’t apologize. How’d they go? </em>
</p><p>Anakin bit his lip. He felt like he should tell Obi-Wan what happened, but… there’s a risk he could let it slip to Windu… <em> Good. My mom and I talked for a little bit about… nothing, really. Padme just wanted to catch up. I’m on my way back now. </em></p><p>
  <em> I see. Do you want me to meet you somewhere? </em>
</p><p>Yes. Yes, he so badly wanted to meet Obi-Wan. But… <em> Get some rest, Obi. We can spend some time together tomorrow before I leave. </em></p><p>Radio silence, then, <em> I wish I could leave with you tomorrow. </em></p><p>
  <em> Me too. But, you need to be trained first. </em>
</p><p><em> I suppose. Are you sure I can’t just skip over the non-essential learning? </em>Anakin could hear the smile in his thoughts.</p><p>
  <em> Silly boy. Go to sleep. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m not a boy, Ani. </em>
</p><p>Anakin sighed aloud and decided to cut the conversation there, raising his mental shields. He could feel Obi-Wan clumsily probing at them, not entirely understanding what he was doing. If Anakin was, in fact, developing un-Jedi-like emotions (which he definitely was) then he needed to be the one to take the initiative and stop it before it got out of hand. And, no, he wasn’t doing this for the Council’s benefit. He was doing it for Obi-Wan’s. He didn’t need to be dragged into the mess of Anakin’s life. Not like this.</p><p>By the time he was showered and laying in bed the sun was already peeking over the horizon. Kriff, the only time this past month, year even, when he had gotten a good night sleep was back on the Resolute with Obi-Wan on their way to Coruscant. He hadn’t slept that well since he was a kid on Tatooine. </p><p>Anakin sighed, tucking his pillow under his head as he turned on his side to gaze out the window. When he had taken Qui-Gon’s hand and promised to be a Jedi he hadn’t ever imagined it would turn out like this. Him being a General in the largest war to date, on his way to being a father, almost falling to the darkside once already, and now developing a deeper longing for his childhood friend. He closed his eyes tightly and opened himself up to the flow of the Force, allowing it to rush through him at an intense speed and pull him away from his reality. “I’m not the Jedi I should be,” he whispered into the Force, just as sleep overtook his senses.</p><p>The next morning Anakin packed a small duffel for his trip back on the Resolute. Only filled with essentials, like his toothbrush, undergarments, etc. After which he went down to the mess hall, grabbing a quick bite to eat of whatever weird blue goo they were serving that morning. It was there, actually, that he happened to run into Obi-Wan. His Padawan was walking in beside two familiar faces: Ahsoka and Jinn. He was glad that Obi-Wan had already found people to bond with at the Temple, after all, Anakin won’t be around to be his friend or Master. </p><p>Once Obi-Wan caught Anakin’s gaze from across the room his face lit up. He excused himself from his company and walked over to where his Master was seated. “Good morning, Master.”</p><p>Anakin smiled up at him as he took a sip of his now cold coffee, “morning, Padawan. I see you’ve made some friends.” He said, referring to Ahsoka and Jinn who were (not so) secretly staring at them from across the room.</p><p>“They’re plenty good company,” Obi-Wan agreed.</p><p>Anakin then stood, leaving his tray on the table for the cleaning droids to pick up. “I ship off in just a couple hours, so we should go ahead and start your training for today.”</p><p>“Sounds good to me. What exactly do you have in mind?” Obi-Wan asked as he followed Anakin out of the dining hall, Ahsoka and Jinn tracking them with their eyes.</p><p>“I wanted to practice meditation with you, since you seemed to have the most interest in that form of the Force when we last spoke. Meditation is also the key to healthy bonds and a stable mind, so learning more about it could benefit us both.” Anakin said into his cup as he finished off the last bit of his coffee. He looked down into the empty cup with a frown. That was not nearly enough caffeine to keep him awake. There is a very real fear that he may accidentally fall asleep while meditating.</p><p>The rest of the walk to the meditation room was silent. When they came upon the doors, Anakin held it open for Obi-Wan to walk through. As the door closed the room became shrouded in darkness, the only light coming through the small slits in the blinds. “Take a seat,” Anakin offered as he set his duffel bag down, referring to the four circular chairs placed in the room. Obi-Wan did as he was told, to an extent. His form made Anakin laugh, “you’re positioned like you’re in a Council meeting. Sit with your whole body positioned in the center, my Padawan. Then cross your legs until you feel centered. Good,” Anakin said as he took his spot opposite Obi-Wan. “Now place your hands on your knees… and inhale.” The sound of their breathing filled the small room, “focus on matching your breathing pace with mine, it will make the following process easier,” Anakin instructed and cracked an eye open to watch as Obi-Wan labored his breaths.</p><p>“Master, what is the end goal of meditation?” Obi-Wan asked before taking in a deep breath.</p><p>“There are different forms of meditation. When meditating with your Master the goal is to feel more centered with one another, and learn more about each other. By yourself the goal is more to feel the Force within you, and feel the balance between the light and the dark.” Anakin exhaled through his mouth.</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>Anakin nodded, even though he knew Obi-Wan couldn’t see him. “This next part you would normally lower any mental shields you have, but you haven’t yet learned to build them.”</p><p>“Will you be lowering your shields, Master?”</p><p>Anakin swallowed, “yes. Now quiet, Padawan.”</p><p>One by one Anakin lowered his blockade. Over the years he mastered how to keep some of them up, to hide certain thoughts and feelings, while demolishing others. He knew it wasn’t necessarily fair to cheat Obi-Wan out of the entirety of his mind, if Obi-Wan was allowing Anakin into his, but he was doing what was best for them both. “Now we use our bond to focus on one another, and feel our way into each other’s minds.”</p><p>He could feel the hesitation in Obi-Wan’s probing as he reached through the bond between them, so he added, “do not be frightened, my Padawan. You are perfectly alright.”</p><p>“Forgive me, Master,” Obi-Wan mumbled.</p><p>“There is nothing to forgive. Feel your way through our bond, I’ve seen, felt, you do it before.” And just like that their Force signatures wrapped around each other. Anakin focused on keeping his breathing even and not letting the waves of pleasure and warmth cloud his mind.</p><p>“This is… strange,” Obi-Wan said, even as his Force presence wound its way into Anakin.</p><p>“How does it feel, though,” Anakin mumbled back.</p><p>There was a pause before Obi-Wan’s reply, “good. Like… like I’m home.”</p><p>Once Obi-Wan seemed to settle himself into Anakin’s mind, he took that as his go-ahead to push himself through their bond to Obi-Wan. As he did so he felt his Padawan’s mind freeze, his Force signature retracting. Anakin quickly said, “it’s alright, I’m simply reaching through the bond. Relax.”</p><p>Obi-Wan let out a shaky breath before reaching back across, his Force signature practically caressing Anakin’s as the Jedi fully reached across. He felt himself shiver as he connected with Obi-Wan’s mind. “Force,” Anakin gasped out. Obi-Wan let out a hum in agreement. He continued his path through his Padawan’s mind, winding through memories and thoughts.</p><p>“Master?” Obi-Wan asked hesitantly.</p><p>Anakin ignored the call and pushed further in, completely wrapping Obi-Wan underneath him. The bond between them pulsed, the ebb and flow of their back and forth. Distantly Anakin could feel Obi-Wan delving into his memories, pulling at certain ones of them as children on Tatooine, or him with Qui-Gon at the Temple. Anakin did the same, picking at memories that peaked his interest. One of the memories he stumbled upon was <em> especially </em> interesting. It was a memory of Obi-Wan staring at the poster of Anakin’s face back in his room on Tatooine, but… it was what he was doing that Anakin found quite intriguing. He watched Obi-Wan gasping as Anakin’s name fell past his lips, as he worked himself off in his fist. A smirk came to Anakin’s lips. </p><p>“Master, please stop looking at that memory,” Obi-Wan pleaded, his Force signature retreating from Anakin’s mind.</p><p>“Nothing to be ashamed of, my Padawan.” Anakin said despite pulling away from the memory. He cracked an eye open to see a wonderful blush coating Obi-Wan’s face.</p><p>“That was quite humiliating, Master.” Obi-Wan pouted.</p><p>Anakin smiled, “forgive me, I won’t look again. But, you should know it’s normal for teenagers to have increased hormo--”</p><p><em> “Shut up.” </em> Obi-Wan seethed, making Anakin chuckle.</p><p>It was then that Anakin’s comlink chimed with an alert from Commander Rex, telling him they are shipping off and he’s needed at the hangar immediately. The call successfully made Obi-Wan retreat from Anakin’s mind, ending their meditation session. Anakin sighed as he responded, “thanks, Rex, I’ll be down shortly.” Anakin then looked back up at Obi-Wan, whose face was still tinted a bright pink, “I thought we would get more time before I had to leave, but they’re shipping off earlier than I expected.”</p><p>Obi-Wan shook his head, “that’s alright. You should head down. I’ll follow after you in a second.”</p><p>Anakin raised an eyebrow at him, “you okay?”</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded, “yes, Master.” With that, Anakin shrugged and picked up his duffel bag, walking out the door.</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed into his hand, willing his <em> reaction </em> to go away. Force, even he thinks it’s highly inappropriate for his body to react the way it is. <em> You were just meditating! Go away! </em>Obi-Wan screamed at himself. Eventually he was able to stand, his legs a little shaky, though that was more of a side effect of meditating.</p><p>As Obi-Wan stepped out the door he didn’t bother checking before walking out into the hall, accidentally colliding with someone. Obi-Wan gasped and looked down, immediately bowing his head.</p><p>“Excuse me, Master Yoda. I didn’t check before walking out.”</p><p>The old man chuckled, “quite alright it is, young Kenobi. Meditating you were?”</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded, “yes, Master. Master Skywalker and I were practicing together before he was called to the hangar.” A pause, then, “Master, may I ask you something?”</p><p>“Of course, young Padawan.”</p><p>Obi-Wan cleared his throat, “is it normal for Jedi to want to feel… needed?”</p><p>Master Yoda paused, “talking about Master Skywalker you are?”</p><p>“Yes, Master.”</p><p>The old man hummed, “destiny for young Skywalker to feel needed it is. His presence without other people's needs there is none.”</p><p>“So you’re saying that… Anak--Master Skywalker feels like if he isn’t needed by someone, he feels useless?” Obi-Wan clarified.</p><p>“Correct you are, yes. Problem is it, to need Master Skywalker?”</p><p>Obi-Wan shook his head, “no, Master, no issue.” <em> Needing his Master was definitely not the issue. Far from it, in fact. </em> Obi-Wan thought to himself, a tint of pink coating his cheeks. “If you’ll excuse me, I told Master Skywalker I would see him off.”</p><p>“Send him my regards, you should.” Yoda told Obi-Wan as they walked their separate ways.</p><p>Obi-Wan arrived at the hangar, surprised to find that it was still bustling with clones running from place to place, all hurrying to prep the ship. Obi-Wan squinted, trying to look for the one mass of brown and black robes. Upon spotting Anakin, he jogged over, careful not to hit anyone on the way. “Load those cartons ASAP,” Obi-Wan heard Anakin command a group of clones. </p><p>“Master,” Obi-Wan said, making Anakin jump. He must not have heard Obi-Wan approach, “I see you’re still prepping the ship.”</p><p>Anakin glanced behind him to spot Obi-Wan, a wary smile on his lips, “just a few more things we need on board before we’re setting to the stars.” He turned away from the ship to face Obi-Wan completely.</p><p>“I wish you a safe trip, and try to make it back alive if you can,” Obi-Wan joked.</p><p>Anakin scoffed, “I can’t promise I’ll come back with all three limbs, but I’ll do my best.”</p><p>“Well, that’s good. At least you try.”</p><p>“You’re a snarky little bantha, you know that?”</p><p>Obi-Wan grinned, “I take pride in that, Master.”</p><p>Anakin laughed, “of course you do.”</p><p>Obi-Wan stood in the background as the final things were boarded, the remaining clones now starting to file one-by-one inside the ship. Eventually it was just Anakin and Obi-Wan, and a few stray guards. “This is me,” Anakin said, hoisting his bag up onto his shoulder. He didn’t make any move to leave, however. </p><p>“May the Force be with you, Ani,” Obi-Wan whispered.</p><p>Anakin smirked, “may the Force be with you, Obi.”</p><p>Then, Anakin began pulling away, and a rock settled into the pit of Obi-Wan’s stomach. This was the last time he would be seeing Anakin in person for--for <em> months. </em> Anakin could be among the stars for a <em> year or more. </em>There is no real guarantee when he’ll be back. Obi-Wan’s eyes frantically searched Anakin’s face, to memorize every smile line, every freckle, every pore. When he grabbed Anakin’s wrist, to pull him back to look at him, Obi-Wan acted on pure instinct.</p><p>And when he raised on his toes, desperately leaning forward, closing the distance between them and brushing his lips against Anakin’s, he knew he needed him. Not his Master. Not the Jedi. But Anakin. He <em> needed </em> him.</p><p>And if only for a split second did he feel Anakin press back into him, then that one split second was long enough for Obi-Wan. In that moment, as he leaned away, the brush of lips was the only recognition he needed. Obi-Wan blinked his eyes back open, gazing up towards Anakin.</p><p>“I’ll be back soon,” Anakin mumbled as he ruffled the top of Obi-Wan's head with his gloved hand.</p><p>Obi-Wan felt like the ground was being swept out from under his feet like a rug as he watched Anakin walk away. Once again, his friend was leaving and there was nothing more he could do but watch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I Like To Call This: Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Sweetie But Also a Disaster Gay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We are officially at 100 pages on my word doc!! Whoop whoop! I hope you enjoy, my dudes. Also, I forgot to ask last chapter, but do y'all want explicit content or not? Cause I can easily write it out if it makes some of you uncomfortable. A warning: there is one semi-explicit scene in this chapter but it doesn't last long.<br/>Enjoy! Your comments and kudos are always highly appreciated! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Two months passed on Coruscant since Anakin left. Or, two months and a day, technically. Though, it’s not like Obi-Wan was keeping track or anything… Okay, maybe he was, but that’s beside the point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first week under the watchful gaze of Master Windu was nothing less than terrifying. He was definitely a tough teacher when it came down to it, but despite his harsh words and snappy-attitude it really did seem like he wanted Obi-Wan to learn the ways of the Force. Though, with that, he made Obi-Wan sacrifice a lot of his free-time, having him come in during lunch and dinner breaks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have an issue with that, Padawan?” Windu had asked him mid-practice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan pinched his eyes closed, focusing on the object he was meant to be levitating (or “controlling with your mind, not levitating, Padawan,” as Windu would have said). It was a lot harder to focus on something when someone was </span>
  <em>
    <span>talking </span>
  </em>
  <span>to you. “No, Master, I want to better myself so I can be of help to Master Skywalker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made Master Windu huff, “the end goal should not be to please someone else, Padawan. That can lead-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To unhealthy attachments, I know. You’ve told me before,” Obi-Wan sighed as he felt his way through the Force towards the ball laying on the ground. “But I do not want to lie to you, Master. I am willing to sacrifice my free time to practice and learn quickly, so long as you understand </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> I am willing to do so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Master Windu fell silent at that. After a few moments he said, “focus on the ball, Padawan.” Which simply meant the conversation was over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the end of the first month Obi-Wan was finished with the Control phase of learning the Force, and beginning his use of Sense. It even surprised Windu with how fast Obi-Wan was picking up on the mental forms of the Force. Obi-Wan chalked it up to the fact that his brain is far more developed than the brains of Younglings, so it would make sense for him to pick it up slightly faster. Lightsaber training, on the other hand, was a different type of torture. He was thankful to find he would first be given a training lightsaber, and not a real one right off the bat. Especially since he found that every time he dropped it he would instinctively grab the blade of the weapon. If it were a real lightsaber he would have chopped off both his hands in the span of the first week. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quit grabbing at the blade!” Windu huffed as he stepped away from Obi-Wan, his own training lightsaber pointed towards the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry! You know I used a </span>
  <em>
    <span>staff</span>
  </em>
  <span> before this, it’s my instinct to grab anywhere on the weapon! It’s not my fault it would go clean through my hand.” Obi-Wan shot back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Windu rolled his eyes, “I should just let you chop off your hand with a real lightsaber, maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> would help you learn your lesson.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan pouted, “if this were a staff I would have you on your ass in the first three minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe you are underestimating my abilities, Padawan.” Windu warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan shrugged, “actually, I believe you are underestimating </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Which ultimately led to Obi-Wan and Windu having a duel, resulting exactly how Obi-Wan predicted. It seemed that Master Windu was out of practice when it came to using the staff as a weapon. “Motherfucker,” Windu mumbled under his breath as he flopped on the ground, arms spread in defeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan laughed and offered his hand to help Master Windu back up, “just know that if we had a lightsaber duel I’m sure I would be the one landing on the ground. And most likely not all in one piece.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ‘hmph’ed as he got to his feet and planted his staff to the floor to keep his legs steady, “the older I get the more my joints dislike it whenever I duel,” he shook his head, “still don’t know how Master Yoda manages it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Classes were by far the easiest part of his training, Obi-Wan realized. It was going over a lot of things Obi-Wan already knew about. It was more than embarrassing, however, walking into his first core class only to find it filled with ten-year-olds. Obi-Wan struggled to sit inside the small desk, but, much to his relief, the teacher took pity on him and gave him an extra normal-sized chair to use. Thankfully he was able to test out of his government and geography classes, but he still had to sit through “The History of the Jedi” and “The History of the Force.” Truly riveting stuff to listen to a teacher drone on about for an hour, but Obi-Wan was always better at retaining information than anything else. Windu assured him that the classes don’t take long to get through, only about three months tops. Which meant, for Obi-Wan, he would have them completed after two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little free time Obi-Wan had he spent around Ahsoka and Jinn, hanging out either in the rest area or in the courtyard. They helped Obi-Wan a lot through his classes, telling him exactly what he would have to study for any upcoming tests. They even offered to spar with him a few times over the span of the month. Jinn was a lot better at handling Obi-Wan’s positions than Ahsoka, “don’t listen to her, she likes to reverse grip her lightsaber. Weirdo.” Jinn had muttered to Obi-Wan one day when Ahsoka had given him advice on his battle stance. Though, Ahsoka was better at helping Obi-Wan with the control of his Force. Teaching him important lessons on how to balance himself and how to focus the Force and bend it to his advantage. He felt he would forever be indebted to their help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, he also spent a good amount of time with Ms. Skywalker. They had lived together on Tatooine, after all, he had to visit her on a regular basis. Their meetings often consisted of them sitting in the dining hall, each nursing a hot cup of Coruscant tea and chatting about nothing truly important.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a lot different from Tatooine, huh?” Ms. Skywalker asked him one day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan scoffed, “you can say that again. Though, one thing is still the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan sipped at his tea before answering, “Anakin is still gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made Ms. Skywalker reach across the table and place her hand on top of Obi-Wan’s arm, “oh honey, I know. I’m sorry that he isn’t here. But we do have to understand he has a duty to the Order.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I know. I suppose seeing him again just made me get my hopes up. I do not ever learn.” Obi-Wan shook his head at himself. “It is… so painful to love him, Ms. Skywalker.” Obi-Wan looked around warily, making sure no Jedi were around to hear him. If they were to overhear him saying he “loved” Anakin, he’s sure he would get a good five hour long lecture from Windu about attachments. Honestly, Obi-Wan could respect the beliefs of the Jedi, but their no attachments rule was rather ridiculous. It’s human nature to grow attached to people or things. It’s the plight of human existence, after all, to care about everything so much and still face the fact that one day everything will come to an end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, dear. I know.” Ms. Skywalker consoled him, then got up to refill their tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strangely enough, on top of everything else, Obi-Wan had multiple run-ins with the Chancellor. He figured it was because the old man appeared to be Anakin’s friend, yet Obi-Wan didn’t quite understand why he would have business in the Jedi Temple. The first time Obi-Wan had met him, something didn’t quite settle right. There was a presence about him that made it feel like Obi-Wan was being choked, or like a strange pressure was being applied to his chest. He wrote it off as just him being overprotective of Anakin, since his friend didn’t seem bothered by the Chancellor in any way. Yet every time they ran into each other, the feeling would return. Their topics of conversation were always… odd, in Obi-Wan’s opinion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan!” The Chancellor exclaimed, catching him just as he was making his way to the meditation rooms. “How are you, my boy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good afternoon, Chancellor,” Obi-Wan said with a slight bow, “I’ve had a rather busy day. And you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As good a day a Chancellor can have I suppose,” the old man laughed. “Tell me, how is Anakin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan swallowed. The topic of conversation always shot to his friend. While he knew he </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel that he can trust the man, he always ended up trying to avoid the topic of Anakin by saying, “your guess is as good as mine, Chancellor. I have not spoken to him in a while,” a lie, “but I assume his missions are going well. The Council doesn’t usually inform a Padawan of topics such as those.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see, well, inform me if you hear anything, will you? I don’t want Anakin harmed,” that’s how he always ended the conversation. Without fail. Something about it never settled right with Obi-Wan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Chancellor. I best be off.” Without another word, Obi-Wan walked off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan had shared his unease about the man with Ms. Skywalker, and to that she had said, “when I first met him, there was something… memorable about his presence. I know that I’ve never seen him before in person, yet I felt like I’ve met him somewhere. You know Anakin never had a father,” Obi-Wan nodded, “well, right before I became pregnant with him, and throughout my pregnancy, I would have these dreams. They were nightmares, really. After Anakin’s birth they stopped, but when I got sick they appeared again. There was something about the Chancellor’s presence that reminded me of those nightmares… I’m worried about Anakin.” She would trail off, then quickly add, “but I’m no Jedi, so perhaps my reading of the Chancellor is completely wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan never brought up his concerns with the Council, since he felt it wasn’t necessarily his place to do so. And, it seemed that Master Yoda and Master Windu worked closely with the Senate. So, surely, if there was something off about the Chancellor they, of all people, would have picked up on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The parts of the week Obi-Wan looked forward to the most, however, is when he found the meditation room all to himself. He had asked Windu, after the first week, why they hadn’t sat down and meditated together yet. To which he replied, “I’m only your fill-in Master, Padawan. I don’t need to create a bond with you. Anakin seems to have formed enough of a bond with you for both him and I combined.” His voice rang with bitterness. Obi-Wan didn’t take a liking to the fact that whenever Anakin wasn’t around, Windu would refer to him as “Anakin” rather than his titles of “Master Skywalker” or “General Skywalker,” but he never commented on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so against attachments, Master?” Obi-Wan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Windu gave him a disgruntled look, “they’re dangerous. They can get in the way of missions and blind us to what is truly important.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan frowned, “but, Jedi are not necessarily meant to be war generals. The Republic is using the Order as weapons against the Separatists, but the duty of a Jedi is to maintain peace. I can understand not wanting attachments to get in the way during wartime, since I agree that it may cause issues in judgement. But I do not see how, when Jedi return to their normal duty, why attachments should remain forbidden. After all, Jedi are encouraged to have compassion for others, are they not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Windu looked away, greeting anyone who passed by with a quick nod as they walked through the Temple, “we are allowed to have</span>
  <span> compassion for the galaxy, for the population of the galaxy. But having compassion for a singular person is a path to the darkside, Padawan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan shook his head, tucking his arms into his large sleeves, “I must disagree with you, Master. Do not take any offense. But, I do believe that it was my so-called attachments which kept me stable over the years. I would have given up a long time ago if I didn’t have anyone I was attached to, Master.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then that is your weakness, Padawan. We all have our points of downfall we must work through.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not believe it is my weakness, Master, but rather the weakness of the Order.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Windu was silent for a good while before he came to a stop in an empty hallway. Obi-Wan stopped not far from him, turning to look his Master in the eyes. “It causes me to worry about your training when you talk of the Order in such a way, Padawan. You must not question--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must not question the will of the Order? I am not a blind sheep, Master. I will follow the Order’s teachings, but that does not mean I have to believe everything it says.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Windu sighed, “I knew it was a risk taking a Padawan so late…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me, Master, but as I have seen, I’ve progressed far faster than any Padawan younger than myself. I do not mean to sound narcissistic, but even I can tell that I am exceeding your expectations. Why do you feel it is necessary to take on Younglings or Padawan’s who are younger than Master Skywalker when he first started at the Temple?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Windu fell silent, a dark gaze behind his eyes. Obi-Wan bit the inside of his cheek, a blush of nerves blooming on the back of his neck. “It has been the way of the Order since ancient times. The Rules, the Order, the Council, all of it has worked for decades.” He sighed, “I can tell that Anakin has already gotten to your head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Skywalker has no place in manipulating me, Master. These are my own thoughts, based solely on what I have noticed. As for the Order working for decades, in the past century the galaxy has gone through massive changes. There are more connections between planets, and the Senate has risen in power more and more each year. However, with that, there is also more opposition. People around the galaxy are changing with the times, and yet the Order feels as if it is frozen in place. Is it not time to reevaluate? The Order would only be stronger if we were to match with the times.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Windu grimaced, the shadow cast from the darkened hallway creating harsh lines against his Master’s face. “Perhaps we need to take this issue to the Council.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan quickly responded. “Do my thoughts bring that much of a threat to the Order? I do not mean any harm and surely do not intend to ever bring any harm to the Order. I simply thought I should voice my thoughts with my Master.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It just worries me the thoughts Anakin must be sharing with you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan shook his head. He was honestly getting fed-up with Windu constantly pointing out Anakin’s radical outlook on the Order, “I’ve already told you Anakin does not influence me in that way. Why do you always look down on your fellow Master?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anakin has a lot of issues, Padawan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> do you send him out on countless missions if you don’t trust him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is not up to me, but rather the vote of the Council. If I were to have my way I would keep him on Coruscant. Qui-Gon, while a good Jedi, was also rather radical when it came to the Jedi Code. I can only imagine the influence he had on Anakin while a Padawan. He could also have been wrong about Anakin being the Chosen One. The prophecy may not even be real to begin with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan frowned, “now it seems you are the one not trusting the Order, Master.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I said, we all have our downfalls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still don’t understand why you don’t trust Anakin. He is doing his best, and it was his dream since a child on Tatooine to be a Jedi. He doesn’t want anything bad to come to the galaxy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Windu looked down towards the floor, “it is not that he doesn’t want a good outcome for the galaxy, but rather he wants </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> good to come to those he cares about. It is a trend the Council has noticed in him, where he will put those he feels attached to above the consequences of his actions. He killed Count Dooku in rage when the Sith took down Qui-Gon. He almost fell to the darkside when we told him he needed to separate himself from Senator Amidala. He abandoned his squadron to come rescue you during battle. Do not look at me and tell me that attachments have a good place in Skywalker’s judgement, Padawan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That was why Anakin almost fell to the darkside? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Obi-Wan questioned, </span>
  <em>
    <span>because he wasn’t with Padme? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Obi-Wan felt a pit of disappointment settle in his stomach. Without much thought, he let his hand trail towards his lips and let them ghost across the sensitive surface, much like how Anakin’s lips had felt against his… When he realized what he was doing he quickly pulled his hand away and tucked it back into his sleeve, “I cannot speak for the two other instances you mentioned, but if I remember correctly the goal of the mission on Tatooine was to find what the Force was pulling Anakin towards. As we’ve figured out, he was being brought back to me by the Force itself. So one could say that Anakin fulfilled his duty by coming to his mother’s and I’s rescue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Windu’s comlink chimed at that moment, meaning he was being summoned down to the hangar. He looked back up towards Obi-Wan, and began to walk past, pausing only to say, “you must learn your place, Padawan. Anakin is no longer </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anakin,</span>
  </em>
  <span> rather, Master Skywalker to you. Watch your tongue,” and walked off, leaving Obi-Wan with a sense of dread swirling in his gut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that conversation, Obi-Wan decided he needed to find himself his own “safe space.” The Padawan area was good enough, but it was always busy no matter the time of day. The courtyard wasn’t much better, </span>
  <em>
    <span>busier</span>
  </em>
  <span> even. He always found the dining hall too loud. So, he took to the meditation room. The first time he strolled back into the room was exactly a week after Anakin had left. It was nearing midnight, and he knew he should have probably just gone to bed, but his mind was restless. It had been a long first week, and by far the most stressful. And to add to his stress, there hadn’t been anything from Anakin. Granted, he hadn’t tried to reach out through their bond either, but their lack of communication was leaving him with a feeling of unease. So, he went to the meditation room with the intended goal of trying to sort through his own thoughts, or “balance himself” as both Windu and Anakin had said to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat on the circular chair with a deep sigh and aligned his spine with the center, setting a pace to his breathing just as Anakin had told him to do. He then began to sink into his mind. It first overtook him like a violent wave, he felt himself battling against it, gasping for breath. He felt his heart rate spike and his palms sweating as his breathing became ragged and labored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, he gave in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let the assaulting ocean of his mind take control, swallowing him whole. Strangely enough, he found peace as he floated through and gazed upwards towards the violent waves now left behind. He laughed to himself, not entirely sure why, though. There was certainly nothing to be laughing about. He looked downwards, towards the darkened abyss staring up at him. Panic started rising in his chest as he realized: </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’d never felt so alone.</span>
  </em>
  <span> A type of cold and betrayal started seeping into him. Creeping into his bones, freezing him from the inside out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t the first time he’d felt like this. The night after Jake was killed, that was the first. His crew split up after that torturous event, leaving Obi-Wan to travel the stars back to Tatooine alone. The cold and silence of the ship felt like it was tormenting his mind. He was scared that if he fell asleep he wouldn’t find it in himself to open his eyes. A crushing sense of isolation pressing on his chest. “Please,” he had whispered, “show me to him.” He hadn’t known what he was doing by reaching out. He hadn’t known he was tugging at the bond between him and the Jedi millions of lightyears away. He hadn’t known that Anakin felt a similar type of defeat, and that Obi-Wan’s own act of self-preservation had helped pull his friend from his fall to the dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Obi-Wan wished into the darkness, </span>
  <em>
    <span>show me to him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes, then. He wasn’t exactly sure how much time had passed since he’d entered whatever weird mind-scape he found himself in. And he isn’t entirely sure how long he’d had his eyes tightly shut before he heard a soft, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you are not alone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s eyes shot open. He was back in the meditation room. Sunlight was peeking through the blinds, meaning that morning was well on its way. Obi-Wan sighed, blinking his eyes closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Obi-Wan?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice, or rather, the owner of the voice, made Obi-Wan shoot his gaze forward. His breathing faltered as Anakin sat opposite of him, a puzzled look on the Jedi’s face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Master?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Obi-Wan questioned, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“what are you doing back on Coruscant?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin blinked at him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not. What are you doing on Alderaan?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What are you talking about?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin looked around the room, eyes unblinking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I am on Alderaan, aren’t I?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No… you’re in the meditation room on Coruscant.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin shook his head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“no… I think I know what’s happening. The Force is… it’s connecting us.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Didn’t it already connect us?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Obi-Wan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It did but, this is a different type of Force-bond. I’ve only read about it…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Anakin gasped in astonishment.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What type of--of Force-bond is this?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“There were written texts about dyads in the Force. It’s considered a phenomenon, since it’s rare. The last recorded dyad was… hundreds of years ago when the Order was first forming. It’s a special type of Force-bond, where the two people are exceptionally close.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So you think </span>
  </em>
  <span>we</span>
  <em>
    <span> are a dyad?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Obi-Wan asked and quirked a brow at his Master.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin laughed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“yes, I do. It’s the only explanation. The only people who are able to physically see each other through their bonds are those with the unique Force-bond.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why would the Force grant us… this dyad Force-bond?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin sighed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“one question among many I can’t answer.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan searched his friend’s face. He prodded through the Force; it surely felt as if Anakin were in the room with him. The Force hummed as if they were physically together. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You are not alone either, Anakin.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The Jedi smiled at him. It was sad. A sign that he didn’t fully believe what Obi-Wan told him. Obi-Wan smiled back, knowing there wasn’t any arguing with Anakin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“How are things on Coruscant?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan shrugged, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“fine. Windu’s a good Master.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I hope he isn’t too unbearable,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Anakin smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“he and I don’t see eye-to-eye on certain things. But he is saying that I’m progressing quickly, so I hope to be sent on a mission with you soon.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin flashed a smile and slowly let it fade, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I want you back by my side too. But the war is getting even more violent out here. I’ve been escorting Senator Organa recently, and the amount of assassination attempts just...” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He let out an angry sigh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“before escorting Organa, I was assisting in a battle on Hoth. Apparently the Separatists had created a secret base there… we didn’t realize how many ships they had and lost a reasonable amount of our fleet and had to retreat.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Anakin placed his head in his hands. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“This war is really taxing.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can see that. I want to be there to help.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I just want you </span>
  </em>
  <span>safe.</span>
  <em>
    <span> If it gets much worse I may recommend that you do not join me on the front lines. It’s dangerous for a Padawan.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Anakin, you must remember that I’ve seen war. There were a couple instances during smuggling trips we would get caught between Separatist and Republic ships. I am no stranger to fighting, either.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, I know. It’s just… now that I have you back I </span>
  </em>
  <span>can’t</span>
  <em>
    <span> lose you again. Obi-Wan, I can’t lose you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Anakin looked up towards his Padawan, eyes brimming with fear; his voice cracked with it, much like it had when he was a kid on Tatooine.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You won’t have to, I promise.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But you don’t know that for sure. If you get sent out on a mission with me and get hurt--”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You won’t lose me because I can’t lose you again either.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Obi-Wan said and rose off his chair, inching towards Anakin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin gave him a weak smile, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“the Council would have a fit if they heard us.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Trust me, I know. I think Windu would have a kidney stone on the spot.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin’s laughter filled the room, making Obi-Wan’s heart overflow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s true.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan felt a surge of bravery and walked himself between Anakin’s spread legs. He looked down towards his Master and, in another step of intense bravery, took a hand to comb back Anakin’s loose hair. He tried not to act surprised when he could feel the warmth radiating off him. He crimped some hair between his fingers. It felt so real. Anakin hummed against the touch, fluttering his eyes closed. Obi-Wan did it a few more times before letting his hand rest at the back of Anakin’s head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry if my hair’s gross, I haven’t washed it in a while.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s quite alright,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Obi-Wan said, too caught up in analyzing Anakin’s face while his eyes were closed to actually listen to what he had said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin inhaled deeply, then, before sighing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“your Force presence doesn’t smell like you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan laughed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“what do I normally smell like?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin peeked an eye open to look Obi-Wan in the face before closing it again, prompting Obi-Wan to continue to play with his hair. It really was the most beautiful dirty-blond he had ever seen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Like home,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Anakin said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“kinda like Tatooine, but… nicer. More like flowers, I guess. I don’t know.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>After a brief pause, he added, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“kind of like Alderaan, actually.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alderaan?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Obi-Wan hadn’t ever been there.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s where Senator Organa and I are right now. It’s his home planet.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Anakin said and peeked both his eyes open before tilting his head back and resting his chin on Obi-Wan’s stomach. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I sometimes think about… what I would have wanted if I hadn’t become a Jedi. I think I would’ve wanted to live on Alderaan for sure, it’s a beautiful planet. I could imagine raising kids here.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kids? I didn’t know you want kids.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Obi-Wan was genuinely shocked by the sentiment. He hadn’t ever instinctively thought of Anakin as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>father,</span>
  </em>
  <span> though, now that he thinks about it… maybe Anakin would do rather great with children. Of course, he has his more wild side. One full of overprotectiveness and battle. Yet, on the other, he does have an air of tenderness. At least when he wants to. Obi-Wan smiled to himself, he could just imagine Anakin playing around with his son or daughter. Getting wild and riling them up, yet being there to comfort them if they’re sad or hurt. His smile disappeared just as fast as it arrived, however, as he quickly realized he wouldn’t be the person to give Anakin children. He’s a man, after all. He can’t conceive. Meaning, in order to live the life on Alderaan, Anakin would have to be with someone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I-- It’s a new, um, idea I’ve been looking into.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Anakin smacked his lips together before continuing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ve been thinking how… maybe after your training is complete and the war is over, I would retire from the Order. There’s so much to life I haven’t yet tried, and--”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you serious?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s hand faltered in it’s movements. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Anakin, the only reason I’m training in the first place is because of you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, I know. And I don’t plan on abandoning you. I will stick by your training--”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If you leave the Order, I’m not staying either.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Anger rose in Obi-Wan’s gut. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I can’t believe you even plan on leaving me again.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Obi-Wan, no. I don’t plan on leaving you. Obi-Wan, please, listen--”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan slid his hand away and tried to take a step away, but Anakin’s grip around his waist kept him still, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Anakin, I don’t want to work with the Order if you won’t be a part of it. If you leave, I’m leaving too.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin frantically nodded, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“yes, Obi-Wan. Listen. If I leave the Order, I want you to leave with me. I won’t abandon you, not this time. But I have yet to make the decision. Plus, it could be years from now. If you change your mind, then--”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I won’t.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin shook his head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“you don’t know for sure.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know that I’m not letting you leave again. And--and if that means following you until the very ends of the galaxy then so be it. If that means until death, so be it. Ani, surely you realize by now--”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Obi-Wan cut himself off as his voice started to crack. He’s sure that Anakin knew of his feelings by this point, the Jedi isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> oblivious. A little slow, sure, but not completely clueless. Obi-Wan </span>
  <em>
    <span>kissed him</span>
  </em>
  <span> for Force sake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin let out a long sigh and tightened his grip around Obi-Wan. A silent promise that he felt the same. Obi-Wan took a step closer and leaned his head down, listening to their breathing even out and silence fall across the room. He wondered, briefly, what Alderaan looks like. Is it as beautiful as Naboo? Is it as vibrant as Coruscant? Is it as stunning as Anakin’s moon-blue eyes? He wondered what it would have been like if they lived on the planet together. Without all the Jedi issues to go along with it. Obi-Wan hummed with the thought, making Anakin peek an eye open. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Obi…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anakin whispered as he closed his eye once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ani…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Obi-Wan smiled as he returned the sentiment. His heart felt like it was hammering in his chest as he said the following, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“please be gentle with my heart.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin opened both eyes then, a smirk creeping onto his lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“This heart?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He asked rhetorically as he lengthened his spine to place a kiss to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Obi-Wan gasped out. It felt as if the kiss had knocked all the air out of his lungs.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I never plan on being anything but gentle, young one.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan really hated it whenever Anakin would call him “young” or “little” or “boy.” He opened his mouth to snap back, but instead found his lips being joined together with Anakin’s. Obi-Wan closed his eyes tightly as the Jedi rose from his seat, taking a forceful step forward in order to press them closer together. Obi-Wan momentarily froze against the kiss, scared he was going to fall over, but let out a sigh when he was caught in Anakin’s embrace. He kissed back just as forcefully, if not more so, looking to devour Anakin and all that he was willing to offer. Anakin did just the same, gliding his tongue along the seam of Obi-Wan’s lips, asking for entrance. Obi-Wan didn’t hesitate in giving it to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin kissed just how Obi-Wan expected. Possessive, controlling, all-consuming. Yet, underneath the fire between them, in between the little bites Anakin left on Obi-Wan’s lips and the not-so-subtle grinding motion Anakin had created between their lower-halves, Obi-Wan began to notice the Jedi’s softer side. Of course the kisses were still rough, untamed, almost like a wild animal, but Obi-Wan took note of the soothing licks Anakin left over his teasing bites and nips, and the whispers of gratitude and reassurance. The gentle acts came few and far between, but Obi-Wan ate them up one after the other. He soon found himself moaning into Anakin’s mouth, a deep blush coating his cheeks at the sounds escaping him. But when Anakin pulled away, only briefly, he looked just as wrecked as Obi-Wan sounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I suppose the Council </span>
  </em>
  <span>really,</span>
  <em>
    <span> can’t know about this, then?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Obi-Wan joked as his lungs heaved in search of air.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shut up,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Anakin said with a dry laugh before leaning down and trailing kisses along Obi-Wan’s neck and jaw. Anywhere that was visible outside of the layers of Jedi robes he was wearing. Obi-Wan felt slightly useless with how he simply shivered and clawed at Anakin’s back in response to the affection. Though, Anakin must have enjoyed being able to make Obi-Wan such a mess by evidence that he moaned against his sensitive skin whenever Obi-Wan shivered in delight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was strange, the feeling of their kisses. They felt real, but also felt more like a projection in Obi-Wan’s mind than actual touches of skin-to-skin. Their bond surged between them, an ebb and flow that quickly became addicting. Obi-Wan had to mentally fight the urge to just give in and let the bond swallow him whole. Anakin’s Force signature was much stronger than Obi-Wan’s, since he’s more connected to the Force and has had more training, it felt as if Anakin wasn’t just overpowering him physically, but also mentally. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Anakin,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Obi-Wan gasped as Anakin’s Force signature barged down Obi-Wan’s flimsy mental-walls. Anakin didn’t waste a second before combining them, their Force’s became one until Obi-Wan couldn’t distinguish where one began and the other ended. Obi-Wan pouted into their next kiss, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>“how come you get to see everything in my mind but you still have your shields up?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin pulled away, cupping Obi-Wan’s face in his hands, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m doing it for your protection.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, you’re doing it because you’re stubborn. Now take those shields down, you know I don’t have enough training to do it myself.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin sighed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“just…  don’t be scared, okay?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> definitely scared Obi-Wan, but he didn’t need Anakin to know, so he simply nodded and leaned in to place a peck on Anakin’s lips. And just like that the impenetrable walls Anakin always had came crashing down. The thoughts flooded towards Obi-Wan so quickly he thought he might pass out with them, but he managed to stand his ground. At least by grabbing onto Anakin’s arms for leverage. If he thought the crashing waves of his own mind were bad before, they were nothing compared to the onslaught of emotions and thoughts and </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything Anakin </span>
  </em>
  <span>that hurled towards him. It was a string of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Obi-Wan, mine, his. My Obi-Wan. I’m his. He’s mine. Won’t let you go. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Distantly, he felt Anakin press their foreheads together and whisper an apology against Obi-Wan’s lips. He didn’t have it in him to speak just yet, as it felt like his breath was continuously being knocked out of him. Eventually the flood decreased to a soft, babbling stream and Obi-Wan was able to regain his composure. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Please say it,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Anakin whispered, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“please say you’re mine.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan nodded and placed his hands over Anakin’s where they still cupped his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m yours. I’m yours, Ani. And you’re mine.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin let out a breath of relief and a whole new stream of thoughts flooded between them, though this time Obi-Wan was prepared. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Want to see you underneath me, calling my name. Take you apart, slow but rough, so you know who you belong to. You know you’re mine. Leave hickeys on your neck where everyone can see. So they know you’re mine. Take care of you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan laughed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I have no issue with most of what you want. However, I believe Windu would kick me to the street if he saw a hickey on my neck.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin smiled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I suppose you’re right. I may just have to wait until we’re sent on a long mission together to do that.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Perhaps you could leave one…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Obi-Wan pulled away just enough to pull away a portion of his Jedi robe, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“here?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin’s grin widened as he leaned down and bit at the skin, getting a surprised gasp out of Obi-Wan. The pain of a bruise being bitten and sucked onto his skin was much more pleasurable than Obi-Wan would have anticipated, so when Anakin pulled away he was slightly disappointed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Beautiful,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anakin said as he admired his work, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“the purple color it will take on tomorrow will contrast so well with your pale skin.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Soon,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Obi-Wan began, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“you’ll be able to see it in person.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I sure hope so, I don’t know how much longer I’ll be away for.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We can always try and meet again like this…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Obi-Wan offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin nodded, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“this same time next week. I should be given time to rest on a safe planet in a week, so I’ll be able to meet with you again.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll be looking forward to it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin smiled sadly as his real flesh and bone hand trailed down to Obi-Wan’s Padawan braid. He gave it a small tug before running it between his fingers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I suppose it’s late on Coruscant, you should rest.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan sighed and glanced out the window, the sun rising higher in the sky with each passing tick. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“One could say it’s late… or another could say it’s incredibly early.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Obi-Wan joked, giving Anakin a cat-like grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Go sleep, Padawan. I’m sure Windu has a long day planned for you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Anakin said and, as if to prove his point, pulled his hands away. Panic started to rise in Obi-Wan’s chest as he realized their meeting was coming to an end. He let his worry and fear die down as he told himself that </span>
  <em>
    <span>no, you’ll see Anakin soon. You’re going to see him again in a week. It’ll be okay. He’s not leaving you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan swallowed his fears and managed to look Anakin in the eye. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re very easy to love, even if you are always running off.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin seemed startled at the words for a split-second, before he relaxed his shoulders and said back: </span>
  <em>
    <span>“And you’re very easy to love, even if you are always acting like a smartass.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan smiled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“goodbye, Master.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Anakin. I told you to call me Anakin.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Goodbye then, Ani.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Goodbye, Obi.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When Obi-Wan next opened his eyes he was sitting back on the chair. For a brief moment he feared that he had completely imagined the scenario altogether. He hastily pulled away his tunic, searching for the one signifying mark that it hadn’t been a dream. He let out a sigh of relief when his eyes landed on the hickey, it stared right back up at him; his skin still red and irritated. He let his robe fall back in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He trudged back to his room that night (or morning, depending on who you asked) to get his much-needed two hours of sleep. Obi-Wan decided to purge with a little self-care and take a shower. He figured that, since the previous day had been a relatively laid back day of training, the next would be on par with torture for his muscles and mental strength so he wouldn’t have time to rest or bathe. Even with the time it took to get from the meditation room to underneath the steady stream of hot water, his body was still reacting to Anakin’s touch and words from earlier. Obi-Wan sighed and braced a hand against the wall, leaning against it in case his legs gave out. He worked himself off quickly with steady and hard strokes, in a grip a little too tight, since that was how he figured Anakin would grasp him if he were there. In the haze of it all his muddled brain didn’t think twice before reaching through the Force bond. Looking back, Anakin’s response was immediate. Obi-Wan later wondered if Anakin was doing the same on his end. As the climax pooled in his gut, he was only able to make out a few phrases, here and there. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good boy, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the bond sent to him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So good. I wish I were there. I want you to call out my name. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A brief pause, </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Obi-Wan sent back. It didn’t take long after that for Obi-Wan to come apart, “Anakin” spilling from his lips as the shower washed away the remnants of his act. He felt a brief twinge of guilt, as if what he had just done was unethical. Or perhaps it was fear; fear of what Anakin might be thinking of him right now. He obviously knew what Obi-Wan had been doing. With Obi-Wan’s growing knowledge of bond’s and mental barriers, it was easier to block off his side of the bond when they were farther apart like this, so he made it fall silent in his head as he finished up the shower. Of course, this wasn’t the first time Anakin had been subject to… that. After all, the day Anakin left, he had looked at the memory of Obi-Wan masturbating to the photo of him in his room on Tatooine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan could feel the blush reach the top of his head as he turned off the water. Just thinking about Anakin seeing that memory, and once again being subject to Obi-Wan’s hormones, makes him want to curl up in a ball. Collapsing in on himself would even be better than having to face his friend. Are they still just friends? Or are they more than that? Obi-Wan was hesitant to ask, mainly because of the Order. Attachments are forbidden… though, it’s not like Anakin follows the Code word-for-word. And Obi-Wan surely doesn’t either, if his already growing love (“the most dangerous and consuming form of attachment” as Windu calls it) for Anakin is anything to go by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan doesn’t dare to touch the bond again before he’s fully dressed and laying in bed. When he finally does so, he’s met a flood of worry and concern. He felt somewhat bad, cutting their connection without giving Anakin any warning. But he quickly felt Anakin prode through their bond, and a sigh of relief travelled through the Force when the Jedi realized that Obi-Wan was, in fact, perfectly safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Enjoy the show?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Obi-Wan asked as his eyes began to flutter closed, much against his own will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan could practically see Anakin’s lopsided smile when he responded, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sure the view would be better in person. But you’re emotions and… pleasure in the Force were definitely not lacking.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t be, I had a… rather enjoyable time myself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan laughed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you are starting to sound more like a stuffy politician talking about a dinner party rather than a sexual encounter. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A sigh, then, </span>
  <em>
    <span>goodnight, my dear one.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Goodnight, Obi.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>So, it went on like that. At the end of every week they would meet in the meditation room. Or, at least, that’s where Obi-Wan went and Anakin joined him. Or… did Obi-Wan join Anakin wherever he was? He’s not entirely sure, the whole Force dyad thing still doesn’t make a ton of sense to him. Anakin advised not to tell the Council or Windu about their bond yet, “at least wait until I’m there with you,” he had suggested. So the meetings became their secret. It was nice, in a way. It gave them both a break from their Jedi responsibilities. It was as if the Force gave them a length of time, or a way to connect, that was only theirs. Obi-Wan didn’t even share the information with Ahsoka or Jinn. He was too nervous they would tell a Master at the Temple, even though he knew they wouldn’t. They wouldn’t want Obi-Wan to be in trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The conversations whenever he and Anakin would meet were rather mundane. In fact, they spent most of their time simply sitting together, basking in the other’s presence. Anakin seemed to have an intense fondness for playing with Obi-Wan’s Padawan braid. Undoing it and braiding it back up again and again. Obi-Wan also found that Anakin showed a lot of himself through his actions, rather than his words. For example, if Anakin tugged on Obi-Wan’s hand it meant “come closer” or “stay longer.” If Anakin laid down and placed his head in Obi-Wan’s lap, that meant “I feel so comfortable with you.” And Obi-Wan’s personal favorite, if Anakin’s hand went underneath his Jedi robes that meant “I’m going to kiss you and leave you a whiney, moaning mess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was one time, a few weeks after Anakin and Obi-Wan had first seen each other through their Force bond, that he had met with the Chancellor. This time Obi-Wan was in the Senate building, delivering information about diplomatic missions to Chancellor Palpatine, so it made sense they were seeing each other. It wasn’t like all those times before, when they would randomly run into each other at the Temple. Anyways, Obi-Wan planned to make the meeting as short as possible. Simply drop off the disc and get out. The Chancellor seemingly had other plans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take a seat, my boy,” the Chancellor said and rose from his own. Obi-Wan, instinctively, sat down, and watched as the two guards were dismissed, closing the doors behind them. Panic rose in the Force around him, though he tried to quell the emotion. Not entirely sure why, it’s not like the Chancellor could read his feelings. “Do you and Anakin have conversations regularly?” He asked as he returned to his desk, placing a cup of tea down on the table before Obi-Wan. Immediately Obi-Wan realized it was his favorite kind, the lavender tea from Naboo. How did the Chancellor...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mind if I ask why you think so?” Obi-Wan said as he grasped the cup, rising it to his lips and taking a sip. It was the perfect temperature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little birdie told me you two have been communicating through a… special Force bond, correct?” The Chancellor smiled as he sat in the chair opposite the Padawan, all kind-hearted in nature. (Though Obi-Wan couldn’t help but note the complete lack of light in the man’s eyes.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan sputtered into his tea, coughing as he set it back down. He hadn’t told anyone… surely no one at the Temple knew. Unless Windu was able to read Obi-Wan’s mind, which was a very real possibility considering his lack of mental shields and the Master’s knowledge of mind-reading. Obi-Wan briefly weighed his options, and ultimately knew it best to just come clean, rather than try to lie his way through it. “That is correct. It is a new discovery, Chancellor. I assure you I was not lying to you before when I said I did not have much knowledge on Master Skywalker’s missions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Chancellor leaned back in his chair, “That is quite alright, my boy. I know you have your reservations with me, and that is all understandable. After all, I am the Senate and a man like me can seem intimidating. I always try to be open with others, and my goal with you is to make you feel welcomed. Now, you and Anakin are a Force dyad, correct?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan focused on keeping his expression neutral as he said, “Master Skywalker had referred to the bond as such, yes. May I ask how you know so much about the Jedi, Chancellor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man smiled, “I have studied the Order and the Jedi for a long time. While I never had the opportunity to train as one myself, they have always fascinated me. Force dyads, from what I have found, are exceptionally rare. Have you taken this to the Council?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan shook his head, “no, I have not. Anak--Master Skywalker advised me to wait for his arrival.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Chancellor hummed, “I see. In my personal opinion, I am not entirely sure if I would come forward with this information to the Council at all. They are rather strict when it comes to Force bonds and attachments, especially with Anakin. I fear they would try and keep you apart if you told them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan frowned and leaned forward in his chair, his posture stiffening. “Why would they feel the need to do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are more worried about attachments being formed than unique Force bonds, my boy. The Council can be rather one-sighted when it comes to these topics. Force dyads are a sign of unique attachments, so there is no way to know how the Council may react to the news.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan felt his throat close tight. He struggled over his words as he asked, “you will not tell them, will you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Chancellor shook his head, “of course not, Obi-Wan. You can trust me. Feel free to come talk with me if you ever need advice on something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hadn’t occurred to Obi-Wan to ask him who told him of their bond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second month flew by. Obi-Wan dived into his studies and his training. Windu started to be more lenient in his freetime, but Obi-Wan insisted on practicing nevertheless. He saw the most improvement with his lightsaber technique. He sparred a lot more with Jinn and Ahsoka. And while they could still defeat him, he put up much more of a fight than he had at the beginning. He also moved onto the Alter phase of the Force, once again progressing far faster than Windu expected. His classes were also coming to a close, which he was more than thrilled about. The History of the Jedi was great and all, but the monotone droning of the teacher’s voice was starting to get to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The one thing he was not thrilled about, however, was the second month check-in. He had to stand before the Council and let them talk about his progress so far. He was especially not excited to see what Windu had to say. While his Master was impressed, Obi-Wan knew he had reservations about how the Padawan viewed the Order and the Code.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Young Kenobi, how you do?” Master Yoda spoke first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am well, Master Yoda. And you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I am.” He replied, “Today discuss your progress we do. Statements to make, have you?”</span>
</p><p><span>Obi-Wan cleared his throat, “I simply wanted to say what a privilege it has been working with Master Windu. I enjoy looking back on how far I’ve come, and he has been a great teacher.” He turned his gaze towards Windu and gave a small bow, “thank you, Master.</span><span><br/></span> <span>Windu gave a small nod before saying, “my Padawan has most definitely exceeded my expectations. I had reservations about taking on a Learner so late in his life, yet he has not disappointed. I must add that Padawan Ahsoka and Padawan Jinn have been assisting Obi-Wan in his training as well, I see that they have been very helpful. Perhaps it is time for their Knighting soon.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Master Fisto nodded, “those two Padawans are most definitely exceptional. I’m glad you were able to befriend Jinn, my own Learner, Obi-Wan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Master. Jinn is a very skilled fighter. I’m sure he is ready for the Trials.” Obi-Wan agreed, to which Fisto gave a pleased smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hear Master Skywalker is arriving back on Coruscant within the week,” Master Shaak Ti added. “Since he has been on missions for two months, he must be granted at least a week of rest. Do we intend to grant him the duty of acting Master for Obi-Wan while he is here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All heads turned to Master Windu. It seemed as if the Masters were on the edges of their seats. Waiting to hear what he had to say. “I have no immediate objection to the idea. Obi-Wan is still his Padawan when it comes down to it.” It seemed a sigh of relief went through the room. Even Master Yoda’s shoulders fell in relief. “However, it still worries me to grant Skywalker a Padawan with his radical outlook on the Order. Obi-Wan, while advancing quickly in his learning, has his own doubts about the Jedi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True is this, young Kenobi?” Yoda asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan swallowed, “I do not mean it in a harmful way, Masters. I still have a ways to go in my learning. I do not plan to abandon my studies, or the Order. And they are not doubts about the Jedi, they are simply my own thoughts. I appreciate you Masters for all you do everyday, and I hope the galaxy will be just as grateful as I am, if not more so, for your actions in this war.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoda gave a pleased hum and opened his mouth to say more, just as Ahsoka burst into the room, breathing quickly and panic written into her features. “Master Skywalker just arrived.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Masters, at least those actually within the room and not holograms, rose from their seats. “Master Skywalker? Why is he here already?” Master Unduli asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka made eye contact with Obi-Wan as she said, “they’ve been hurt. Badly. Attacked on their way back. Apparently they… apparently the Separatists tracked them out of Hyperspace.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I Like to Call This: Two Idiots Who Are Way Too Smitten For Each Other For Their Own Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is more of a filler chapter in order to transition from one plot point to the next, but it's still important! i hope you guys enjoy!! i'd love to hear what you guys think in the comments! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Anakin first woke, and the fog cleared from his eyes, he was met with the frowning face of Mace Windu. He squinted against the harsh neon glow of the room; the brightness made the back of his head thrum with pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He recoiled back into the bed in an attempt to move away from his headache (pointless move, really) as his eyes moved dazedly between Windu and whoever was standing in front of him. Considerably shorter than the Master, and also a Padawan if the braid was anything to go by. Anakin strained his ears to make out what they were saying, but his brain was only picking up muffled voices. As if they were submerged in water. His eyes fluttered closed just as Windu’s gaze met his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second time he woke up the medical droid was picking at his bacta patch. In one fell swoop, the bandage was ripped from his skin, making him hiss against the pain. Anakin breathed heavily for a moment and glanced around the room. He could see the outline of a few figures just outside, standing in the hallway, behind a layer of clouded glass. The droid came back and placed the new patch back over his stomach. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought distantly as his mind was pulled back in by sleep, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I hadn’t even thought to check on my wounds.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The third time he woke up, he first thought the room was empty. He groaned as he struggled to sit up, but immediately regretted the decision as pain from his stomach shot through him like a bolt of lightning. “Sithspit,” Anakin hissed as he evened himself out on the bed. It was only when he went to move his mechanical hand that he felt an added pressure. He glanced to his right side, nearly shocked to see Obi-Wan sitting there, grasping Anakin’s hand between his. Tears streamed the young Padawan’s face. He looked as if he’d seen a ghost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin smacked his lips together and ran his tongue over his teeth, “water?” he asked, his voice sounded rough from disuse. Obi-Wan seemed frozen for a second, as if his mind was buffering, before he hastily wiped his tears away. He then nodded and reached over to the table where a cup of water was waiting for him. Anakin let Obi-Wan pour the liquid into his mouth in a waterfall, smiling in gratitude as the cup was pulled away and placed back on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I look good?” Anakin asked cheekily and tried to give a small laugh, but the action of contracting his abdominal muscles made him keel over in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan helped him relax, just after adding another pillow to help him sit up, before replying, “never looked better.” Anakin sighed and closed his eyes, tempted to just go back to sleep. The drugs they used to subdue him sure did their job. “What… what happened out there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin cracked open his eyes and reached his hand up. Obi-Wan knew what he was going for and met him halfway, intertwining their fingers. Anakin hated feeling so helpless. He always hated being in the medbay like this, it made him feel like a useless Jedi. “We were travelling from Sinta to Mimban since we were running low on fuel, so we fell out of Hyperspace. Somehow the Separatists arrived out of Hyperspace right after us and began attacking my one ship with an entire fleet.” Anakin sighed and combed back his hair with his free hand. “They were somehow able to track us even through lightspeed. They must have access to black market goods that even we don’t know about. I’ll have to get the Council to let us investigate where the source of the weaponry for the Separatists is coming from. Anyways, a team and I took an escape pod down to the planet to try to get a signal to transmit to the Council since the Separatists were blocking my transmission while on the Resolute. But Separatist fighters followed us. They shot down the pod and I lost all of my team and got badly injured on the way. I was able to contact Master Plo Koon who was stationed not far from us, and he arrived and fought off the Separatists.” Another deep sigh. “I can’t believe they were able to track us. This changes the whole tide of the war. If we don’t destroy that ship with the tracker and if we can’t figure out where they are getting their weapons-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Obi-Wan cut him off, grasping him at the shoulder, “stop. Don’t worry about any of that right now. You aren’t going to be on active duty any time soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin frowned. “What? Who told you that? It was Windu wasn’t it. Of course he’s going to have me grounded, even though it’s not my fault they have advanced weapons. I need to be out there fighting with-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan shook his head, “no, you’re being stationed on Coruscant for a week or more because you need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>heal,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anakin. You were found on the brink of--of,” Obi-Wan let out a shaky breath and looked down towards the floor, “your Force signature was waning, Ani. You could have died.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin reached over with his left hand and tilted his chin up, forcing them to make eye contact. “I’m alright, okay? I’m here. You didn’t lose me.” It only took that much for Obi-Wan to burst into tears, his cries of agony and fear spilling from him. They echoed down the hall and Anakin pleaded to all things Force to not let anyone else be around to hear them. It was torture to listen to Obi-Wan cry, Anakin realized, and felt like he could do nothing about it. If being in the medbay made him feel helpless, it was nothing compared to not knowing how to console his friend through his pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Obi-Wan came back to himself, his tears ceased and his breathing, while still labored, evened out. “I couldn’t feel…” Obi-Wan mumbled as he wiped away his snot and tears on the back of his sleeve. Anakin was about to reprimand him, before he decided now wasn’t necessarily the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin tilted his head as his hand stroked across Obi-Wan’s cheek in soft circles. “Couldn’t feel what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan swallowed, “I couldn’t feel your presence in the Force. Kriff!” Obi-Wan exclaimed as he grasped Anakin’s hand tighter. “I didn’t even think to check that morning if you were alright. I felt a type of disturbance in the Force when I woke up, but I did not even think anything of it! I’m so ignorant!” Obi-Wan grounded his teeth together. “I was too absorbed in my meeting with the Council, I didn’t check if our bond was active. When Ahsoka burst into the room and said you were hurt--” He let out a shaky breath, most likely to try and contain a second onslaught of tears. “It only then dawned on me to check. When I reached out it was--it was a void, Anakin. It was like you were never there to begin with. The emptiness and the feeling of dread, was--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obi, hey, it’s not your duty to check on me, okay? I’m sorry I scared you.” A pause, then, “Can you feel me in the Force now?” There was a beat of silence before Obi-Wan nodded, his eyes falling closed as he leaned into Anakin’s touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only then that Anakin realized how distant Obi-Wan’s Force signature felt. Their bond must have taken a hit when he had… faded away from the Force. He closed his eyes in concentration as he reached across them, grasping through their bond until he felt himself connect with Obi-Wan. He felt the Padawan gasp as Anakin’s Force signature wrapped around his. Anakin smiled as the consistent ebb and flow of their bond returned. He opened his eyes slowly, still distantly basking in the pleasure of their bond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan,” Anakin called his name, making the younger flash his eyes open. He craned his neck forward and down until his lips glided over Obi-Wan’s, much like they had just before he left two months ago. The soft connection of skin made goosebumps run down his arms and a shiver travel the length of his spine. Anakin had kissed Obi-Wan countless times when they met through the Force dyad (can you blame him? Look at his Padawan, all pliant to his touch.) but he knew nothing would compare to getting to kiss in person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin pulled away without giving into the urge to consume his Padawan in need-y, rushed kisses. He wanted to know what Obi-Wan would do to get a real kiss from him. He didn’t have to wait long, as the Padawan grabbed at the back of his Master’s head, pulling them together. Anakin smiled into the kiss, doing his best to slow the rhythm. He doesn’t blame Obi-Wan for wanting to rush and meet each other’s lips in hungry, passionate kisses. But, he wanted to bask in this. At least for a moment. He got to kiss his Padawan as hungrily and as roughly as he wanted all those times before, now he just wanted to focus on the glide of their lips and the softness of Obi-Wan’s bottom lip as Anakin sucked it into his mouth. Plus, the look of complete irritation from Obi-Wan was all too pleasing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I control the rhythm, Padawan.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anakin sent through their bond.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Obi-Wan snapped back as his tongue lazily met with Anakin’s. His words and actions seemed to contrast, as the Padawan melted into the slow rhythm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin hmphed and grasped at the short hair in the back of Obi-Wan’s head. He gave it a good yank, pulling them apart. His Padawan gasped at the harsh pull. His breathing was heavy and cheeks completely flushed red. He did his best to give Anakin what he hoped was a murderous glare, but was at most a pout. “Not fair,” Obi-Wan said as Anakin released his grip and let his mechanical fingers soothe the area he pulled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to be a good, obedient Padawan in order to get your reward.” Anakin smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan grimaced. “Now it’s just starting to sound like a weird sexual roleplay.” Then, he added as an afterthought, with a grin not unlike a cats, “Would you like that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Master?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin was momentarily in shock, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>how did his innocent Obi-Wan turn into </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>this? </em>
  </b>
  <span>But then he realized, he did it himself. He had corrupted this Padawan. Anakin stifled a laugh as he yanked on Obi-Wan’s braid, “Perhaps I would, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Padawan. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I can be rather dominant with not just my words, but my actions as well. I would suggest you do not test me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan swallowed as his gaze locked onto Anakin’s eyes. “Yes, Master.” He mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin smiled and released his grip on the braid, “good boy.” He said with a smirk, just for kicks. He rather enjoyed watching his Padawan flare up in embarrassment. “I don’t know if I have the strength to get up just yet, but you should probably report to the Council I’m awake. We can’t avoid Master Windu’s and Master Yoda’s lectures forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan gave a weak smile, “you are correct. I was selfish and wanted just a few moments alone with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m glad you made sure we had time to ourselves. Or else I wouldn’t be able to do this,” he said and reached forward, lightly pressing their lips together. He gave a satisfied smile as he pulled away. “Force, you wouldn’t believe how much I missed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan smirked, “I am pretty sure I can.” He then leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. “I should go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Anakin sighed, pulling away far enough to look him in the eye. “One last question for you, while we are still in private.” Obi-Wan didn’t say anything, so Anakin took that as his cue to continue. “I will most likely be moved back to my room tonight. Would you want to meet there for dinner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan nodded, “of course, but please do focus on healing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What else would I be doing?” Anakin said with a wink as Obi-Wan began to backtrack out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Padawan cleared his throat and gave a sudden, curt bow before walking out the door. A few moments later Master Windu and Master Yoda entered with Obi-Wan trailing not far behind. The two Councilmen walked up to the bed, but Obi-Wan kept his distance by the door. Anakin sent his Padawan a quick smile before turning to Windu and Yoda. He gave them his status report, a basic run-down of what happened. He mentioned the weapon, or machinery, the Separatists used and advised an investigation into who they were purchasing it from. “My team on the Resolute was able to get a scan of the weapon attached to General Grievous’s ship. Perhaps a couple Jedi could go undercover and look into a few of the black market dealers that may have been involved with a tool such as this,” Anakin suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Windu nodded, “That </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> act as Obi-Wan’s first mission…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon hearing his name the Padawan perked up, his posture suddenly straightening out. Anakin’s eyes flashed over to him for a brief second, which Obi-Wan took as his cue to step forward. Anakin then frowned, “are you serious? If we investigate the weapons dealer it would be a high-profile and a high-risk case. You would want Obi-Wan to take that as his first mission? He could get himself killed!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan cleared his throat, the two Masters must have forgotten he was there since they both jumped at the sound. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do you not trust me, Anakin?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin shot him a glare. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I do. But I’m not going to let you get killed because you don’t have enough training.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Windu raised an eyebrow at Anakin, “Obi-Wan has shown exceptional skill. His basic training should be complete come the end of this month. It may be a high-profile case, but he does not have much of a risk of getting hurt during the mission. Plus, as his Master, you would accompany him undercover. Do you not trust your own Padawan?” Obi-Wan gave Anakin a pointed look as if to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah, do you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin cleared his throat, clenching his jaw through the pain it created in his abdomen by doing so. “I trust Obi-Wan, but I have not seen his progress first hand. While on Coruscant I will have to evaluate him myself. If I am acting mission-leader for the investigation, I will have the final say if he accompanies me or not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will not,” Yoda said. “Up to the vote of the Council it is. Investigate we need to, first. Lead we must find, before investigation is to continue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin’s jaw tightened. “If it is up to the Council, so be it. I simply do not wish to see my Padawan hurt on his first mission or jeopardize the mission with his lack of experience.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was then that Obi-Wan decided to speak up, “if I may say, I feel I am ready for my first mission. Especially by the end of the month I hope to have learned the basic ways of the Force. I would be more than grateful if the Council would believe I am ready as well. I trust your judgement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Windu nodded, “Skywalker, you need to put your faith into the Council. We will all decide </span>
  <em>
    <span>together</span>
  </em>
  <span> what is best for the mission. For now, you are grounded on Coruscant. You will be acting Master for Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, and while here you will assist in the investigation of Separatist weapon dealers. Am I understood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin clenched his teeth together, “yes, Master.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Master Windu sighed exasperatedly, “you are on the Council as well, Skywalker, do not act as if we are rooting against you.” He then turned to Obi-Wan, “It has been a pleasure teaching you, Padawan. I hope that Skywalker finishes your training well. For your sake… and his.” With that, they exited the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence fell between them for a few moments before the Padawan pointedly pivoted on his heels to stare at his Master. “Do you think so little of me? You think I cannot even handle the job of a policeman?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin shook his head. “Of course I think highly of you, Obi-Wan. But this won’t be your normal investigation. We would be undercover, first of all, and we would be involved with black market weapon dealers. They are not trustworthy individuals, who knows what they might do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand that, Ani,” Obi-Wan said as he sat in the chair placed beside Anakin’s bed. “But I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> this. I understand that you are scared and you do not want me to get hurt, but you will be there as well.” With a smile he added, “you and I both know you will not let anything bad happen to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin smiled, “Of course I won’t. And you bet your ass I’ll be there. If we go on this mission together I wouldn’t let you leave my side for even a second.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That is a path to the darkside, Skywalker.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Obi-Wan joked, lowering his voice to resemble Master Windu’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha, very funny.” Anakin mocked with a playful shove to Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “For real, though, would you feel comfortable going on a mission so soon? I didn’t go on one until a year after my training first started.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is probably because you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>thirteen </span>
  </em>
  <span>when you started training. I am already eighteen and I have travelled the galaxy and been in risky situations. Plus, I worked with different dealers a few times over the year of being a smuggler. I know how to handle them.” Obi-Wan smirked, “I must agree that they are awful people for sure, but they give a good bargain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin frowned, slightly bewildered, “You worked with black market goods?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan gave him a disappointed look. “Ani, that is what </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> smugglers work with. Why do you think the occupation is illegal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright. Fair enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fell into a comfortable silence afterwards. Obi-Wan spent the time letting his fingers ghost soothing circles into the palm of Anakin’s left hand. Anakin spent it studying his Padawan. Watching the way Obi-Wan’s brows creased in concentration, or the way his tongue would peek out every minute or so to wet his lips, or the way his eyes would flutter closed every now and then when he would let out a deep sigh of relief. Anakin really wasn’t sure how they had managed to be apart for eleven years. Now that he has Obi-Wan back, he truly couldn’t imagine a life without him. He would feel incomplete. Just the thought of it… it made him feel like he couldn’t breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was when Anakin realized he had to tell Padme. He knew at that moment, a life without Obi-Wan would be a life he couldn’t live. He also couldn’t live without seeing his child, or the mother of his child. Padme was still a good friend, and he can understand her anger towards him for considering the Order and his child. After all, every mother wants a good childhood for their kids. As Padme said, he would have to leave the Order to be there one-hundred percent. For some reason, the thought didn’t terrify him. And Obi-Wan had told him he would leave if Anakin did. Surely Padme wouldn’t have an objection to Obi-Wan living, or living close, with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan,” Anakin said, breaking the silence. “Did you mean it when you said you would leave the Order if I did?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His Padawan blinked at him for a moment before a smile grew on his face, “of course I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin let out a sigh of relief. “Good. That’s good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are--are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m okay. I just--I needed to be sure.” Anakin said, then slowly lifted his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan took it upon himself to bring their fingers together once again, “you do not ever have to wonder again. I will always follow you, Ani.” He squeezed their hands together. He then hesitantly added, “Anakin, I need you to be honest with me. Did you tell the Chancellor about being a Force dyad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin frowned. “The Chancellor? I haven’t talked with him since I left Coruscant. And I definitely haven’t brought the subject of Force dyad’s. Why are you asking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan sighed, “that’s what I was afraid of. I was dropping something off to him a couple weeks ago, and he insisted we talk. He asked me if you and I have been communicating, and then asked if we were, in fact, a Force dyad. I did not want to lie, since he seemed sure of his allegation. I somewhat assumed that you had talked about it with him…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin looked down towards his lap, he fiddled with the sheet between his thumb and index finger lazily. “I see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It simply raises alarms since there could be another Jedi in the Temple who somehow found out, even though I did not inform anyone of our Force dyad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree. Perhaps we need to speak to the Council about it sooner than later-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Obi-Wan cut him off, quickly grasping Anakin’s hand in both of his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin frowned at him, “no? You don’t want to come forward?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan pulled his bottom lip between his teeth in thought. “The Chancellor advised not to come forward with the information in case they choose to separate us. He explained that the Council will be more worried about our attachment to one another than the possibility of us being a Force dyad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Obi.” Anakin sighed and ran his free hand through his Padawan’s short hair. “The Chancellor is a good friend, and a wise man, but he is not part of the Council. They have already declared you my Padawan, and by the sound of it we will be sent on our first mission together soon. I will not let them separate us. You have my promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan gave him a skeptical look. “You promise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan hummed as he leaned forward, his nose brushing against Anakin’s. “I’ll actually hold you accountable for this one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin laughed, “I hope you do.” He leaned upwards, closing the distance between for a short, chaste kiss. “Sorry if I have bad morning breath.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan smiled, “more like bad coma breath. You were out for a couple days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Days? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oh, Force, I didn’t realize I got hurt that bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They said that they found you with a piece of metal going straight through your side. Thankfully it missed all vital organs, but the clones I talked with said it was a nightmare getting you out of there without any more injuries.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I’ll have to show my respects to Master Plo Koon’s regime when I see them next.” He sighed, “I can’t believe I let them get to us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was nothing you could do, Ani. You could not have known they had a weapon like that. Do not beat yourself up over it.” Obi-Wan smiled, his eyes momentarily wandered out the large glass wall. Something in his expression hardened as he stood rigidly and placed Anakin’s hand back down on the bed. “Queen Amidala,” Obi-Wan addressed her with a curt bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin slowly turned his head, and surely enough there stood Padme in the doorway. She was cupping her stomach through her large, billowy dress with gentle hands. Despite her blank expression, her skin was positively glowing. The first time Anakin had seen Padme, he had been so enraptured with the natural glow of her skin, that he had built up the guts to ask her “are you an angel?” She was kind enough at the time to laugh it off.</span>
</p><p><span>“Obi-Wan,” she replied politely as she took a few steps closer to Anakin’s bedside. “I haven’t seen you since when I ran into you and Ani weeks ago.”</span><span><br/>
</span> <em><span>She called me “Ani.”</span></em><span> Anakin watched as the color drained from Obi-Wan’s face. He seemed frozen, like he had seen a phantom. Anakin immediately tried to reach through their bond, only to find that Obi-Wan’s side was closed off. A harsh, durasteel wall met his advances.</span></p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan was cutting him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is good to see you again, Queen Amidala.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quite. And please, do call me Padme.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Padme. Thank you for your kindness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is Ani?” Padme asked then, and walked closer towards Anakin’s side. She moved her left hand from her stomach to rest gently on his forearm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Skywalker is well. Though, I am sure he would like to answer for himself.” Obi-Wan replied calmly, his ice-cold gaze flicking to Anakin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padme smiled down at him, brushing a strand of hair from his forehead and tucked it behind his ear. “How are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin’s gaze jumped between Obi-Wan and Padme. The tension in the air was palpable. “As Obi-Wan said, I am well. I have been grounded on Coruscant for a while. I will have time to work with Obi-Wan and hopefully complete his basic training. We may then be sent on our first mission together, though it is still undecided.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Skywalker is hesitant to take me on my first mission. I hope to prove to him I am more than competent to be sent out by his side.” Obi-Wan spoke with a voice devoid of emotion. It sent a jarring shiver down Anakin’s spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padme nodded as her hand began to rub Anakin’s scalp, much like Obi-Wan had the first time they met through their dyad. Anakin stared at Obi-Wan, begging for his Padawan to face him. Though, it seemed he was insistent on looking anywhere but at Anakin. “I see.” Padme said eventually. “Well, if you two are sent on a mission I wish you both the best of luck. What may the mission entail?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Classified as of right now, even to a Queen.” Anakin jutted in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If there is anything I can assist in the mission, do let me know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin nodded, “of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled before turning back towards Obi-Wan. “If you do not mind, I have some things I would like to discuss with Ani. Alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only then that Obi-Wan’s eyes caught Anakin’s. He looked miles away, even though he was no more than a couple feet from him. The supernova of light and warmth that usually radiated off his Padawan had turned cold and isolated. He was shutting himself off. Distancing himself. And Anakin felt like all he could do was watch. Why was his Padawan doing this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan gave him a curt nod, “I am looking forward to completing my training with you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Master.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> His tone felt like sandpaper to Anakin’s ears. Without another word, Obi-Wan turned on his heels and left the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padme sighed as she grabbed at the chair against the wall and dragged it to Anakin’s bedside. “I do not understand why you are risking your child and I for him, Anakin. Does he mean that much-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Anakin answered sharply. “He means everything. He’s just… acting distant. I think he was nervous when he heard I got injured.” There’s obviously something else. He’ll have to get it out of Obi-Wan later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padme was silent for a good while. Anakin watched as she played with the hem of one of the layers to her dress before tucking in the fabric to show off her rounding belly. “I suppose that means you are not any closer to coming to a decision.” Her voice was cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On the contrary. I have made a decision. The Order does not mean much to me anymore, hasn’t for a long time. It’s a group of hypocrites and manipulators, really. If Obi-Wan and the war weren’t in the picture, I would leave in a heartbeat. But, the fact remains-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re just abandoning me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin shook his head. “That’s not what I’m saying. I talked with Obi-Wan, and he said that if I leave the Order he will leave with me. I want to raise our daughter together, Padme.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Against her better judgement, the Queen let herself smile. “Daughter? Do you want it to be a girl?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin laughed, “I didn’t even realize I said that.” He shrugged. “I’m not against having a boy, either, I just… I </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> like it’s a girl.” He laughed again, “this past week I’ve been thinking of baby names if it were a girl, actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would love to hear some.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin smiled and reached out to place his hand on her belly. She was only her third month in, so it was still relatively flat, but he could still sense the living creature through the Force. “I couldn’t get the name Leia out of my head. Though, if you don’t like it, we can always compromise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leia.” She repeated, testing the name on her tongue. “I like it. How about this, if it’s a girl we name her Leia. If it’s a boy, I get to name him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds fair to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padme paused as she fluffed out her dress once more, concealing the bump underneath. “You said that Obi-Wan would leave with you, and I am guessing he would accompany us to Naboo where I intend to raise our child?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin nodded, “yes, I was hoping you would be open to the idea of Obi-Wan staying with us. I cannot abandon him. Not again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Queen slowly nodded. She understood his need to make his friend feel wanted. Needed. She also knew she was being strict with her own needs and wants. If Obi-Wan were to stay with them, it would give her plenty of time to warm up to him. Plus, she had an inkling that there was more to his and Obi-Wan’s relationship than Anakin was letting on. Which is fine. It would be a plus to adventure into an actual relationship with Anakin, and give their child the loving parents it deserves. But, she cannot barter for someone's heart. That is simply cruel. “I understand. When do you plan on leaving the Order? When we last talked, I demanded you leave the Order soon, but… Well, it’s never easy for a woman to admit she is wrong. I understand you feel the need to see the war through to the end and want to bring peace back to the galaxy before you settle down as a father. But, that could be years from now. I am in my third month right now. Hopefully I will have a full, healthy pregnancy, which means I have six months to go. When I deliver, I will want you beside me, but I understand if you cannot stay during my recovery. My handmaidens will be able to tend to me afterwards if the war is still raging. They can also help in raising the child, but they will not be able to fill the role of father for you. I will still need you at some point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Anakin sighed, “I do hope to see the war to the end. But, for right now I feel like there’s no true end in sight. If it is alright with you, I will stay with the Order until your labor. Depending on the climate of the war, and the galaxy, I will see how frequently I can be on Naboo with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padme nodded. “I understand. I apologize for being so… harsh with my words earlier. Regrettably, I will still need to warm-up to Obi-Wan. But, I hope he and I can be good friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin smiled and grasped for her hand. “I hope so as well. Now, if you wouldn’t mind, would you help me get to the Senate building? I still can’t move without feeling like I’m getting shot in the side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Queen laughed and rose to her feet. “Of course. Though, why are you headed towards the Senate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin cursed under his breath as he was helped out of the bed. Why does his body have to be so weak… “I intend to go see the Chancellor. I want to speak with him.” He sighed as he cradled his side. It seemed he could walk, just with a twinge of pain every time his muscles contracted. Nothing he couldn’t handle. “Then I have to meet before the Council with Obi-Wan. I have a long day ahead of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure meeting with either the Chancellor or the Council can wait for another day. You need to rest, Ani. You only regained consciousness today, do not push yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin sighed. “With how thin this war is stretching everyone, I won’t have time to rest for a long time. Jedi are dropping like flies out there. I wish the Council weren’t grounding me so I could tend to my duties as one of the remaining generals but… I understand I am needed here for the time being.” They paused at the exit to the med bay, a medical droid passing Anakin a few extra bacta patches to switch off throughout the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padme frowned. She looped an arm through Anakin’s, simply placing it there in case the Jedi tripped or, Force-forbid, collapsed. “Why do you have to go see the Chancellor? I know you two grew close when you were a Padawan at the Temple, but he does not need to mingle in Jedi affairs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are right in saying that we grew close while I was a teenager. He’s been a mentor for me. And if we’re being honest, you have no right to mingle in Jedi affairs either. Technically speaking, you shouldn’t be within the Temple’s med bay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax,” the Queen sighed, “I am your friend, I was simply checking up on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Chancellor is my friend as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” She snapped back. “Forget I said anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you not trust him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do. He’s my friend just as much as he is yours. But you know how I feel about the Chancellor having the Jedi be generals during the war. I just feel that we can no longer tell where the Jedi end and the Republic begins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are keepers of the peace. With this war raging, we could not simply stand by and watch it happen. The galaxy is in peril.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am well aware. Once again, forget I spoke about the topic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin sighed as they stepped into the elevator, allowing his posture to relax as he slumped against the wall. “This is why I said we would not have made a good couple. We have a hard time seeing eye-to-eye on the topics related to our duties.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padme laughed, “yes, I see that. Though, I just hope that when the baby is born we can put some of our duties behind us and focus on a family. My term as Queen of Naboo will be coming to a close around the same time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope for that as well, but I just don’t know how easy it will be if the war is still terrorizing the galaxy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wars do not last forever, Ani. The fear, the anger, the suffering. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> come to an end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin looked down towards his feet as they stepped off the elevator, “one can hope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were out on the Temple steps, Padme escorted them to her speeder. Anakin climbed on behind her, grumbling to himself. He wasn’t so used to being the one not in control of the vehicle. They walked into the Senate building together, and when the hallway split off they paused to say their goodbyes. “I have to go meet with Bail. You will be alright to make it the rest of the way to the Chancellor’s office?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin nodded. “I will, thank you, Padme.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him a polite bow before she turned and walked off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon arriving at the Chancellor’s door, Anakin didn’t bother knocking. Palpatine had, after all, always said his office was open for him. As Anakin walked in he did a quick sweep of the room. It was empty, save for the old man sat diligently behind his desk and a couple guards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anakin! So good to see you back, my boy!” The Chancellor said and rose from his desk to meet Anakin halfway. He placed a hand on the Jedi’s shoulder and began guiding them over towards the window. “I heard you were in the med bay, are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am, yes. I got injured on our way back, a surprise attack from the Separatists.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope not too many of our fleets were… damaged or destroyed in the assault?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin shook his head. “All our ships were able to make it through. The Resolute was… damaged, but it will work after simple repairs. It was all thanks to the fact that Master Plo Koon was nearby that my ship made it out alive. Yet, I’m still worried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, the Separatists were able to track my ship through Hyperspace. If they have a weapon like that, the whole tide of the war may have already changed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Chancellor hummed and stroked his chin. “I see how that may be troubling. I suppose I can call for all troops to stay put and not travel in Hyperspace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, if we do that it would just make all the Jedi still out there like sitting ducks. The amount of Jedi we have are already depleting, we don’t want to cause more deaths through our own actions. We just need to figure out who Grievous bought the weaponry from and track the orders. In the meantime, we already have fleets going after Grievous’s ship to try and take out the weapon. I just wish there is more I could do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is the Council not letting you off Coruscant?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not for the time being, no. They want me to heal, so they grounded me for a couple weeks. But, this will give me time to investigate and aid Obi-Wan in his training. I heard you and my Padawan talked?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Chancellor nodded. “We have run into each other a couple times, yes. He’s a bright boy. Seems like he has done impressively well with his training so far.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin laughed, “that’s what everyone keeps telling me. I’ll have to see it for myself sooner than later.” He sighed and turned to walk towards one of the chairs in the office. Standing on his feet for too long was difficult on his still-healing wound. “Obi-Wan mentioned that you know about our… Force dyad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Chancellor nodded and followed after Anakin, taking a seat in the chair opposite the Jedi. “That is correct. I advised him not to tell the Council of this news. Force dyads are delicate but extremely powerful. Throughout the history of the Jedi Order, they have been less than accepting of individuals with such a power. I do not wish you two to be punished for a gift from the Force.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thank you for your input, Chancellor, your advice always means a lot to me. But, do not take this the wrong way, I believe this is one time you may be wrong. You’re right, the Order does have a history of not being very open with individuals with dyads. But they do not punish them, they are simply wary since they don’t know much about said bonds. Plus, even if the Order doesn’t trust Obi-Wan and I with this gift, we plan on leaving the Order relatively soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Chancellor frowned. “You--you are leaving the Order?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin nodded. “There are certain circumstances that have been brought to light over the past few months that make it my duty to leave the Order rather than try and force myself to remain a Jedi. My loyalty has not laid with the Council for longer than I care to admit. I hope to see the war to the end, but until then Obi-Wan, Padme, and my mom hold priority over being a Jedi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Anakin didn’t know any better, it looked as if the Chancellor grew ten times paler as he suddenly stood from his seat. “This is… troubling news. You are one of our best generals, but it is your decision. You have fought valiantly and have made many advances in the war. If these next few missions will be your last, I hope you the best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Chancellor. If I am not able to see this war to its end as a Jedi, know that once I leave I will only be one hologram away.” Anakin said and slowly made his way towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will keep that in mind, my boy. Enjoy your rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will do. Enjoy the rest of your evening.” Anakin gave the Chancellor a polite bow before escorting himself out of the Senate building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once outside he hailed a taxi to take him back to the Temple. Even though it was a short walk, he barely even had it in him to walk from the Chancellor’s office to the exit of the Senate building. Once safely back inside, he slowed his pacing. He wasn’t in a rush to go meet with the Council, at least not right now. Not until they comed him to do so. The golden light streaming in through the large, basically floor to ceiling, windows of the Temple cast the entire inner building in gold. As if molded with the fine metal. He always thought it strange to have such a peaceful building, one complete with a greenhouse that had basically every plant imaginable, within the center of Coruscant: the bustling city of durasteel buildings and speeders. The marble under his feet shone like the higher sun on Tatooine, he briefly wondered how many Jedi stepped on the same place he was walking. How many Padawans and Younglings. And how they were all fooled by the Jedi Order. By the group causing the imbalance within the Force. Corrupting the light to bow to their own will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin shook his head to dismiss the thought. He was never great at living in the present. “You always let your mind wander to dark places, my Padawan,” Qui-Gon had criticised him. One of many things his old master used to harp on him about. Though, Master Jinn was right. Even Anakin couldn’t help but realize his presence in the Force, even from a young boy on Tatooine, drifted naturally closer to the darkness than the light. It was as if he was programmed from birth to Fall, and so he was doomed to continuously battle against it. He feared himself for it. He was angry at himself for it. He wanted to be a good Jedi, the perfect Jedi, he once thought all Force-sensitives could be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered what it would be like to give into the darkness. Even during his previous Fall he fought himself to the light, and it was exhausting. After his near-Fall he was drained both mentally and physically. As if he had been fighting a very real, very dangerous opponent. What would it be like to let himself go? To allow it to consume him. Perhaps it would feel like relief, like a sigh in the night or stepping out of the blazing Tatooine heat into much longed after shade. Perhaps he would feel regret. Maybe if he gave in he would forever be asking himself: what could he have done differently? Why didn’t he fight more? Why was he doomed to suffering?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, after all, it was all hypothetical.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For now he is faced with being a father to, at least what he hopes to be, a daughter. He is also faced with his ever-growing attachment with Obi-Wan. As he transfers out of the Order and into a life of his own choosing, they need to be his priorities. He cannot dwell on the war or what could have been when making a choice of this magnitude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually he got the call from the Master Yoda to tell him to come to the Council room as soon as possible. When he arrived he stood respectfully in the center of the room, ignoring the fact that he most likely should have gone to his chair. It seemed to always please Windu more when he gave his report standing than in the chair which belonged to him. Another fact in their spiteful relationship. He quickly ran through his report to the entire Council, stating that during his grounding he will assist in the investigation of the black market dealer. When they find a lead, he and Obi-Wan would go undercover to follow it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If there is nothing else--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, Master Windu, there is. After the battle of Tatooine, we knew that Obi-wan and I have a special bond formed through the Force. While I was away on missions another layer was brought to light. I have reason to believe Obi-Wan and I are a Force dyad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A Force dyad? We haven’t had a case of such a bond in years.” Master Fisto noted aloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin nodded. “Yes, you are right. As we know, Force dyads are not formed willfully. Rather, they are a gift from the Force itself. Do not think this is simply a result of attachment. It is not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>attached to your Padawan, are you not?” Windu asked pointedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are correct. Though, it is normal for a Master to feel protective of their Learner. I request you do not judge Obi-Wan or I for this fact. I came forward with this information since I believed it would be useful to you; I did not share to be separated from my Padawan or for Obi-Wan and I to be punished.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Punished you will not be. Separated you will not be. Trust you have bestowed in the Order, thank you for that we do.” Yoda hummed and clicked his cane against the floor. “Force dyads, powerful they are. Watch closely we must, but judge we will not. You and Obi-Wan, powerful together you are, yes, hmm. Balance it brings to you, Skywalker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Master Yoda. I do hope this new information is treated carefully. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I must rest. With all the moving I have done today my wound has reopened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excused you are. Tomorrow, begin investigation on black market we will.” Yoda agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin bowed respectfully to the Council before he turned on his heels and marched his way towards his room. Once inside he let out a long sigh, practically deflating as he flopped on the couch. Meetings will forever be the most boring part of Jedi work. So repetitive. It felt like he only got a second of rest before his transmitter was blinking to life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly opened his eyes as the image of Obi-Wan formed in front of him. “Ani,” he sighed, “let me guess, you just got back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin laughed, “I’m exhausted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s not meet tonight for dinner. I’ve already eaten with Ahsoka and Jinn anyway. Get some rest, Ani.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, please,” Anakin said, shooting up off the couch and walking over to the hologram. “I really need to see you. We don’t have to eat, we can just…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan smiled. “Bask in each other’s company?” He finished for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan sighed, “I’ll be there in a tick. Try not to fall asleep until I get there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do my best.” Anakin replied before ending the call. While he waited he decided to change out of his robes. These things, despite how large they are, always end up getting stuffy and uncomfortable after a few hours of wearing them. He stretched out the muscles, avoiding, of course, the area around his cut, before quickly changing from his Jedi uniform into his regular sleepwear. A pair of sweatpants. He decided to add a loose hanging, thin robe over top, so as not to completely catch Obi-Wan off guard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled to himself as he padded over towards his kitchen. He can still hear Obi-Wan’s thoughts when his Padawan first saw him without a shirt on back on the Resolute. It sure added a boost to his ego to know he was considered attractive. Especially by someone he didn’t find so poor looking himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ani?” Obi-Wan’s voice cut through the silence of the apartment from the other side of the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s open,” Anakin called back as he poured himself a glass of water. He turned towards the door just as Obi-Wan entered. Anakin did his best to hide his smile when he noticed how his Padawan’s eyes immediately fell to his exposed chest. “See something you like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see a wound that has reopened, if the blood on the bacta patch is anything to go by.” Obi-Wan said as he stepped closer, grabbing the bacta patch resting on the kitchen table as he walked. He ripped off the protective layer and threw it in the trash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin pouted. “Party pooper, I was hoping to sweet-talk you.” He said and helped move his robe out of the way so Obi-Wan could easily have access to the wound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is going to sting,” Obi-Wan said as preamble, barely giving any time before ripping the patch clean off. Anakin’s breath hitched and he held it until Obi-Wan carefully placed the clean patch over the wound. “Also, for the record, do not ever say ‘sweet-talk’ again. Or ‘party pooper’ for that matter.” Obi-Wan grumbled as he turned and threw out the contents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin hummed as he wrapped his arms around his Padawan, pulling them closer until his front was flush with Obi-Wan’s back. He gave a small nip to his Padawan’s exposed ear, basking in the way Obi-Wan shivered in response to his touch. “I think you like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I most definitely do not.” Obi-Wan said, even though his hand was coming up to rest on top of Anakin’s and he pushed back into his touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do. It’s okay you can admit it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do </span>
  <em>
    <span>no--ahh!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Obi-Wan exclaimed as he was spun around and hoisted onto Anakin’s hips. He instinctively wrapped his legs together to hold himself in place and his arms clung to Anakin’s shoulders. “How rude, you could have given me a heads-up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what fun would that have been?” Anakin smiled and reached up for a kiss, only for Obi-Wan to turn his head the other direction. The Jedi pouted. “Hey, now you’re being rude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is not good for your injury, Anakin, put me down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When we get to the bed I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, you don’t. We are not partaking in any of </span>
  <em>
    <span>those </span>
  </em>
  <span>activities until you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>at least </span>
  </em>
  <span>fully healed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin laughed, “get your mind out of the gutter, Obi-Wan. Even I know that’s not a good idea with my injury. I was just thinking we could maybe, ya know, cuddle and sleep together. But it’s always good to see where </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> mind is at.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Obi-Wan pouted and playfully hit Anakin’s shoulder. The Jedi grinned as they flopped onto the bed. He pinned Obi-Wan to the sheets as he once again reached out. This time, he was greeted with the kiss he was searching for. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It feels so good to have you back. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Anakin sent through their bond as his mouth left wet, open-mouthed kisses down Obi-Wan’s jaw and neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan let out a high whine as Anakin removed portions of the stupid, stupid Jedi robes his Padawan still had on. Seriously, why do they have to have </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> many layers?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably because of--hnn--creeps like you who want to get in their Padawan’s pants.” Obi-Wan keened as Anakin bit into the pale skin, remarking his Learner with a hickey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Anakin seethed, mostly jokingly, as he pulled away. “You’re the one sending all your pleasure and thoughts through the Force right now. It’s getting so hard to tell myself I’m too injured to actually do anything to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan sneered, “so hard, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin blinked at him, “when did you get so dirty-minded, my Padawan? Have you always wanted me to fuck you until you can’t remember your name? Until you are pliant and keen under my every touch? Have you always wanted to be impaled on my dick and have me fuck every thought out of your head until the only word you can remember is ‘Anakin’?” The Jedi asked pointedly, rattling off only </span>
  <em>
    <span>some </span>
  </em>
  <span>of the thoughts Obi-Wan most likely didn’t even realize he was sharing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan swallowed nervously, his hands hesitantly trailing down the expanse of Anakin’s torso. “I mean, not--not </span>
  <em>
    <span>always.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But, while my thoughts are, um, running wild… I do still believe we need to wait for you to heal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin smiled and reached down to trace his fingers along Obi-Wan’s cheek. “I will bond with you, in the most primitive sense, very soon, my Padawan. Sorry if I went too far.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan shook his head. “You did not. Can we rest for now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Anakin said and flopped on his side opposite the injury. “Come here.” Anakin opened his arms and Obi-Wan gratefully shuffled closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first few moments were spent with Anakin delicately playing with Obi-Wan’s Padawan braid, while Obi-Wan rubbed at the back of Anakin’s scalp in soothing circles. “Hey, Anakin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin hummed in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did Padme call you Ani? And why was she there earlier today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin sighed, he had been dreading this conversation all day. “Ani was what she called me when we were kids. She doesn’t usually call me that, I think it was just to spite you. Don’t think for a second that because she calls me that you are less important to me, okay? To answer your second question… remember how I mentioned she and I spent a night together a while ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, she’s apparently pregnant.” Anakin waited, unbreathing, for Obi-Wan to lash out, to get scared, to scream. But his Padawan remained silent, waiting, patient. “She came to--to see if I was going to leave the Order.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you asked me if I would leave if you did?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it?” Anakin asked, slowly pulling away to look Obi-Wan in the face and gage his reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s it. I… suppose I have no problem with it. I mean, you want me to leave with you, right?” Anakin nodded. “And you and her are not… involved anymore are you?” Anakin shook his head. “I trust you, Ani. I will stay with you as long as you will have me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will have you forever, my Padawan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan smiled into Anakin’s chest. “Well that is good, because I was not intending on giving you up easily anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fell into a comfortable silence after that. For a brief moment Anakin thought Obi-Wan had fallen asleep until he quietly mumbled, “I still have my robes on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin groaned. “Take off your top robes.” He said and dazedly reached a hand out to help his Padawan. Soon enough, Obi-Wan laid back down, now bare from his waist up. “Better,” Anakin mumbled as their skin made contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan groaned affirmatively. “Goodnight, Ani.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night, Obi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin’s grounding was originally only meant to be two weeks, but it quickly turned into a month when getting a lead on the black market dealer in charge of Grievous’s newest toy was harder to locate than they first thought. Even though Anakin’s skin was practically crawling from being placed on Coruscant for so long, it gave him time to oversee Obi-Wan’s progression. His Padawan was gifted in the mental forms of the Force, that much was obvious to just about anyone. It was his ability with a lightsaber which gave room for improvement. “You need to feel through the Force to your target, Obi-Wan. Don’t flounder like a fish out of water with your saber.” His words were harsh, but afterwards he started to see an improvement. He was somewhat impressed that Obi-Wan was learning so quickly, until he realized just </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> his Padawan was progressing as quickly as he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was one night when Anakin couldn’t sleep for the life of him, so he had grabbed his saber and was heading to the training room to ease the tension of yet another useless day in trying to find a lead for the mission. When he arrived, he was surprised to see Obi-Wan already inside practicing with deflector droids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan,” his Padawan didn’t hear him, so he said it once again. Louder. “Obi-Wan!” That made the Learner freeze and turn. He looked like a kid who had just been caught stealing something. “What are you doing up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could ask you the same thing,” Obi-Wan bit back as he flicked his lightsaber off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t start that with me. Why are you practicing at this hour?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan sighed, “because. I need to get better. I am not as good a duelist as I need to be. I need to practice. You said it yourself, I look like a fish out of water with a lightsaber in my hand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin shook his head. “Obi-Wan… I am so incredibly proud of you. You have progressed far faster than I ever did. But do not feel like you have to push yourself to the brink of exhaustion.” Anakin said and reached a hand to soothe over the deep, under-eye bags he hadn’t even cared to notice till that moment. His Padawan was pushing himself dangerously close to the edge and he hadn’t even noticed. “You are not doing anyone a favor by exhausting yourself mentally in order to gain something physically, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Master.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise me I won’t catch you here again at this hour?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy. Come on, let’s walk back to your room.” Anakin said and opened his arm for Obi-Wan to slide in next to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the third week came to a close, it so happened that one of the prisoners Master Plo Koon had taken off of Grievous’s ship finally cracked and gave information on the whereabouts of a supposed dealer. Without the help of the prisoner, the Masters were sure they would have never gotten anywhere with the lead. Luck didn’t come often, but when it did, they never questioned it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go figure it originated from Canto Bight. I hate that place,” Anakin mumbled as he inspected the hologram of the city with Master Yoda and Windu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As we all do. Nothing good ever comes from a planet so power-hungry.” Master Windu agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s at least one thing we can agree on.” Anakin joked. “They are mostly known for their slave auctions, I’m surprised they are now getting involved in weapon dealing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elites there are within the planet. Money searching, high-class individuals there are. Deal both to Republic and Separatist causes, many do. Wary, we must be with further investigation.” Master Yoda proclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you get further into a lead, do you now want Obi-Wan and I to take the mission?” Anakin asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saying that, I am not. But, proceed with caution we must. Until get more clues we do. Find undercover identities for Skywalker and Kenobi, we must.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Master Yoda. I’m sure there are a couple of dealers or some type of high-class individuals Obi-Wan and I can disguise ourselves as.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually,” Windu spoke up, typing quickly into the search engine. “There are two friends involved in a mining district, heavily influenced by Separatist forces, who have not shown their faces. They are… practically ghosts to everyone. They may work well as cover.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin nodded. “That could work. I’ll have to look into it more later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can't now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m supposed to be meeting with my Padawan for duel training. Forgive me, Masters. I will look into it, I promise.” Anakin hastily said as he walked out the door of the briefing room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoda chuckled, “always in a rush, young Skywalker is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Windu huffed. “At least when it comes to Kenobi.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I Like To Call This: What Happens When Two Lovestruck Idiots Are Undercover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter feels super long, at least it did when I was writing it hahah. I hope you guys enjoy!! I honestly had so much fun writing this chapter! I would love to hear your thoughts in the comments! :)) also warning: some derogatory terms and an explicit scene at the end of the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Not too long after establishing a lead, the Council declared they were ready to send Obi-Wan and Anakin on their first mission. Master Windu and Yoda were able to find established roles they believed the two Jedi could use to disguise themselves. The two friends, who Anakin and Obi-Wan would be playing, owned a mining district, plentiful with durasteel and other valuable metals, and had been selling it to both Republic and Separatist forces. The two men happened to never show their faces in public. Jet had yet to make any public appearances, and while Eli-Zon showed his body he usually wore a mask which was in Anakin’s favor, since he would have to wear a mask in order to conceal his identity. His face was rather well-known across the galaxy. Anakin’s character--Eli-Zon was his name--owned the operation and had brought his friend--Jet, the role of Obi-Wan--into it years after production first started. Jet didn’t have much background, presumably coming from a family without much high-standing. It was unclear why Eli-Zon would have brought Jet into the district, but the Jedi figured it would not come up during the mission.</p><p>    An issue arose, however, not with the roles of the characters, but rather the outfits. Jedi were not known for being extraordinarily fashionable. After all, they’ve had the same basic ensemble since the Old Republic. For the Jedi, it’s less about fashion and more about function. If it works, it works. That’s the Jedi way. It just so happens that they dress like the space monks most people believe they are. So when they realized they would be investigating on Canto Bight as rich, high-profile dealers, Anakin and Obi-Wan knew they wouldn’t be able to consult with their fellow Jedi on current fashion.</p><p>    Anakin immediately knew who they would have to go to. The only person he was actually close to outside of the Order and was kept in the loop of current fashion trends was Padme. So, a couple days before they left, they went to visit her in the Senate building. The Queen practically laughed in their faces when Obi-Wan and Anakin had told her they needed fashion advice. “Oh, stars,” Padme laughed, “I think I need to sit down for this one. Are the Jedi updating their uniforms? Or, let me guess, is it someone’s life-day?” She giggled. “Sorry, I just--ah goodness, no <em> kriff </em> the Jedi need fashion advice. All you guys wear around the clock are either white or brown robes.”</p><p>    “It’s actually for our mission. We are supposed to be leaders of a mining district. We need something to blend in with the crowd at Canto Bight.” Anakin explained.</p><p>    The Queen, having pushed aside her laughter, looked off thoughtfully. “Well the outfits in style now are very different from the Jedi uniform. Give me your measurements and I’ll be sure to have an array of five or six outfits for the both of you by tomorrow.”</p><p>    “Will my Padawan haircut be an issue?” Obi-Wan asked.</p><p>    Padme shook her head. “It shouldn’t actually. While the Jedi robes are not in style, the Padawan haircut is actually being copied across the galaxy. Mainly to show support for the Republic, but if you want you can say it’s to spite the ‘Jedi scum’ as people on Canto Bight probably refer to you as.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan nodded, “thank you, Padme.”</p><p>    “Anything I can do to help,” she said and sent them on their way with a kind wave.</p><p>    The day before they left, the two Jedi attended the mission briefing. The Council went over the main goal of the mission: to find the dealer who gave Grievous his weaponry so they can further track other shipments and see if they can intercept them.</p><p>The two Jedi were instructed to play along with any new information revealed about Eli-Zon and Jet while undercover. The main job of Anakin and Obi-Wan was to stay in character, and not to jump for their weapons if they feel threatened. “Keep a cool head and have the mentality of a corrupt, money-hungry individual,” Windu stated at the end of the briefing.</p><p>    The night before they were set to leave, Obi-Wan didn’t get much rest. He was tossing and turning, his anxiety getting the best of him. He let out a frustrated groan and threw his pillow towards the end of his bed. He ripped the sheets off himself and trudged across his room. He walked out into the hallway, his bare feet cold against the marble floor. He quickly padded his way through the empty building towards the wing of the Temple where the Jedi Masters and Knights slept. Upon arriving outside Anakin’s door Obi-Wan placed his hand on the scanning-pad. He was now thankful that Anakin had made him put in his hand to unlock the door.</p><p>    Obi-Wan only made it a couple steps into the apartment before Anakin jolted upright on the bed. His body was tense and eyes strained open to view whoever was entering his room. “Who’s there?” Anakin whispered.</p><p>    “It’s just me.” Obi-Wan said and continued his path to the bed.</p><p>    “Obi-Wan?” Anakin asked, blinking into the darkness, his eyes still needing to adjust. “Why are you up?”</p><p>    “I couldn’t sleep,” the Padawan sighed. “Can I lay with you? I sleep better knowing you are closer.”</p><p>    Anakin nodded and scootched over on the bed to offer more space. Obi-Wan gratefully laid down, his head immediately resting on Anakin’s chest. They had been doing this more often than not, that is, sharing a bed. The month of being around each other around-the-clock every day only made them grow closer than before. It seemed they could no longer even handle the space between their rooms at night. Even Master Yoda had noticed this shift in their relationship, “two halves of one Jedi, you two have become” the Master had laughed. Master Windu, there to hear the exchange, had simply given them the cold shoulder and a lingering, disapproving gaze towards Obi-Wan. Though, he knew if he spoke up about his concerns he would also be speaking out of turn. The Council, as Anakin had informed him, discussed Obi-Wan as Anakin’s Padawan. The majority were pleased with Obi-Wan’s progress as a Learner, even taken aback with how far he had come and how he had transitioned nearly flawlessly into a Jedi role even though he had been taken late in life.</p><p>    Obi-Wan was simply relieved the Council did not decide to separate him and Anakin.</p><p>For a good while he listened to the steady pattern of his Master’s heart. To his breathing. Obi-Wan thought he would know Anakin just by how his breaths came. By the way his feet hit the ground and by the simple touch of one calloused hand. Or by the way his laugh echoed in his ears or by the supernova of light Anakin’s presence held in the Force.</p><p>    “Nervous?” Anakin asked quietly, as if in fear to break the delicate moment.</p><p>    “I was. Not really anymore.”</p><p>    “That’s good. Don’t be anxious.”</p><p>    “Sorry.”</p><p>    “What are you apologizing for, my Padawan?” Anakin sighed and wrapped a second arm around Obi-Wan. “I’m glad you came to me, though. I always like sleeping beside you much more than apart.”</p><p>    “That makes two of us.” Obi-Wan sighed and shifted himself closer. “Do you sometimes think about how dangerous our attachment to one another may be?”</p><p>    Anakin was silent for a long while. The only proof he was still alive at all was when Obi-Wan heard his heart rate rise. “What do you mean?”</p><p>    “Well, according to the Jedi, attachments are what lead to the darkside. I would like to believe that attachments can actually save a person. However… there are always two sides to a statement. There must be some truth in what the Jedi preach.”</p><p>    Anakin sighed, “attachments within the Order are complicated. It is not so much the attachment that leads to the darkside, but rather the emotions that go along with it. For instance, when I nearly fell it was because of my fear of losing myself and Padme, as well as my anger towards the Order. However, it was also my attachment to you that pulled me from my Fall.”</p><p>    “It was?”</p><p>    “It was.”</p><p>    “Interesting…” Obi-Wan mumbled, making Anakin jostle with laughter. </p><p>    “But we don’t have to worry, I don’t have to fear losing you.”</p><p>    That struck Obi-Wan in the wrong way. Because his life, anyone’s life, is not something that’s assured. For all Obi-Wan knew, a speeder could have come crashing through the Temple right that second and killed him. Or he could have woken up the next morning with a deadly illness. Or he could even be killed during this next mission. His life was not something Anakin, or anyone, could control. Even he didn’t have control over it. But that doesn’t mean they should fear the loss of his life. Or that he should necessarily fear the loss of Anakin. Even though, deep down, he most definitely did. </p><p>    “Ani, promise me that if you lose me you will not barter for my life. Promise me you won’t Fall.”</p><p>    “Obi-Wan, what the <em> Force </em> are you talking about?” Anakin sounded angry.</p><p>    “Promise that you will not give your life to save mine.”</p><p>    “I can’t promise something like that, you are… I promised to save you no matter the cost. Don’t you remember? Obi-Wan--” he sounded hurt. Broken. Fragile.</p><p>    “Anakin, you cannot fear losing me. Do not be angry when you do. And do not make yourself suffer because of it. Promise me.” Obi-Wan spoke it as a command.</p><p>    “I can’t.”</p><p>    “Anakin.”</p><p>    “Obi-Wan, you’re asking me to do the impossible. I won’t lie to you. And I also won’t lose you.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan didn’t even notice he had started to cry until Anakin’s human hand came up to wipe away the tear streaming down his cheek. Obi-Wan took in a shaky breath. “I’m not afraid to die. After all these years, I have accepted all good things come to an end. I mean… after all, I’ve been dying a little bit each day since you came back into my life.”</p><p>    Anakin then lifted Obi-Wan’s chin off his chest to force their eyes to meet, “what are you talking about?”</p><p>    “I love you.” Obi-Wan spoke it as a whisper, something said only for the silence of the room and the two beings within it.</p><p>    Anakin’s expression was hard to gage. Obi-Wan thought he knew already, they had talked about their attachment to one another countless times. How could Anakin not have known? “I-I didn’t expect--” Anakin stuttered, “I never thought…” he trailed off.</p><p>    “You are lovable, my Anakin.”</p><p>“I always thought I would be forced to live a lie. And that it would destroy me.”</p><p>Obi-Wan pulled his lips into what he hoped was a smile. He wasn’t quite sure what he looked like at the moment with tears still falling from his eyes. “I truly, deeply love you.”</p><p>Anakin gave him a weak smile, “thank you, my Obi-Wan.”</p><p>Obi-Wan chose not to comment on how Anakin didn’t say it back.</p><p>The morning they were set to leave, Obi-Wan made sure to get up especially early in order to return to his room undetected. He managed to slide off of the bed, and out of Anakin’s grasp, without waking the older Jedi. At least Anakin was able to sleep like a baby the whole night. One of them needed to get rest. Obi-Wan creeped out the door, sending a lingering glance over his shoulder to where Anakin was still sprawled out on the bed.</p><p>“And what do you think you’re doing?” The voice made Obi-Wan jump. He might have gotten whiplash from how quickly he turned his head.</p><p>“Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan sighed in relief, “how are you?”</p><p>She smiled, “I’m fine, though it seems you have had a better night than I.”</p><p>Obi-Wan laughed and cocked his head to the side, a silent invitation for them to walk together. Ahsoka nodded and they fell into step, side-by-side. “I suppose how good of a night I had is all about perspective.”</p><p>“Uh-huh,” Ahsoka sent him a knowing look, “and <em> what </em> were you doing in Skyguy’s chambers?”</p><p>“I could ask you the same thing.”</p><p>Ahsoka raised an accusing brow. “I <em> wasn’t </em> in Skyguy’s chamber. I just dropped some info off at Master Unduli’s room. What were you up to in there?”</p><p>Obi-Wan swallowed and roses bloomed on his cheeks. “Nothing. He is my Master. We had a late night going over our mission for today. I just spent the night with him.”</p><p>Ahsoka smirked, “right. You don’t have to blame dumb with me. I would have to be blind not to notice the way you two look at each other, especially when sparring. And I suppose that hickey just happened to form when you two were innocently talking about <em> Jedi </em>duties.”</p><p>Obi-Wan cursed inwardly. Ahsoka was correct, they tended to get lost in the moment during sparring matches. It always ended with either Obi-Wan pinning Anakin to the mat or the other way around, but both had the light of satisfaction and exhilaration in their eyes; sweat dripping from their brow and a grin on their lips. Perhaps they would lay there for too long afterwards, maybe that was what gave them away. Obi-Wan always had a habit of getting lost in Anakin’s eyes, and at the end of a sparring match was no different. </p><p>Obi-Wan shifted his robe closer to his body as he pulled himself from his thoughts. He had thrown his robes on haphazardly that morning and hadn’t thought to check if any of the… remnants of last night and nights prior were visible. “Anakin and I are not… We simply--we are--it is,” he sighed. “Please, do not tell anyone.”</p><p>“I didn’t see anything,” Ahsoka said with a wink. “But, Obi-Wan, I just want you to be careful, okay?”</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded, “I will be. I am.”</p><p>“Good. Now, tell me about this mission?”</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled at his friend. “It is an undercover mission, we are looking into black market dealers.”</p><p>“Those are always exciting,” Ahsoka nodded, “do you know who your covers are?”</p><p>“I will be playing Jet Reft and Anakin will play Eli-Zon Kimond. They are friends who run a mining operation together. They are our perfect cover since they have not made any official public appearances yet together, so no one knows what they actually look like.”</p><p>Ahsoka tapped her chin, “Jet and Eli-Zon. Those names sound familiar. You’re sure they’re friends?”</p><p>Obi-Wan shrugged, “that is what the Council found.”</p><p>“Well, I wish you the best of luck. I have to run to the library to dig up information for my next mission. See ya!” Ahsoka called out to him as she dashed down the stairs of the Temple.</p><p>Obi-Wan waited until she was out of sight before abruptly turning down the corridor directly to his right. Upon arriving at the door he didn’t spare the time to knock, instead he simply scanned his hand to allow entrance. “Ms. Skywalker,” Obi-Wan called out as he rushed to her side.</p><p>“My dear,” Shmi raised her arm, drawing Obi-Wan closer. “How are you?”</p><p>“Don’t bother about me. You look worse than yesterday. I thought Echo and Fives were making sure you took your medicine around the clock.” Obi-Wan said as he fell to his knees beside the bed.</p><p>“They are, Obi-Wan. And trust me when I say I have been taking the medicine, even if it tastes like sithspit. Sometimes medicine just isn’t enough.”</p><p>The Padawan scrunched his face into a frown. “Please let me tell Anakin. He can alert the Council of your condition and maybe they have other forms of--”</p><p>“No dear, no more. I’m so sick of battling for existence with medicine and technology.” Shmi paused to cough into her arm. “If we tell Anakin, he would not take it well. His attention must remain on the war. The well-being of the galaxy is more important than my life.”</p><p>“We can battle for both. Please, Ms. Skywalker, there must be something we can do.”</p><p>“My condition since arriving on Coruscant has only gotten worse. I thought, for a while, that I may have been getting better, but… we were just delaying the inevitable.”</p><p>Obi-Wan shook his head, “as long as you are still here I am going to do all that I can to help you. I am going to tell Anakin once our mission is complete, he needs to know. You are his mom.”</p><p>Shmi looked up at him with sorrowful eyes. “It’ll break his heart.”</p><p>“He is strong. Do not fret about him for now, focus on healing.” </p><p>“Trust me, that’s all I’ve been doing. The troopers won’t even let me go for walks around the Temple alone anymore. They insist on escorting me wherever I go. Such sweet boys.” The woman laughed.</p><p>“Perhaps it is for the best they are here to look after you while I am away. I have to leave shortly for my first mission with Anakin.”</p><p>“Don’t let me hold you any longer then. Surely you have to go prepare.”</p><p>“I do, but--”</p><p>“No ‘but.’ Go.” She insisted.</p><p>“Don’t hesitate to contact me or Anakin through a holocall, alright?” </p><p>“Of course, see you when you get back.”</p><p>He left her with a final kiss to her forehead. She had a fever and was sweating profusely, Obi-Wan noted. Though she had multiple layers covering her. Her skin was ghostly pale and her hair was thin. How was it that she became worse on Coruscant than on Tatooine?</p><p>She looked as if the life was being sucked right from her.</p><p>Obi-Wan was quick after arriving at his room. His bag was already packed for the trip by Padme and her handmaidens; it held all of his outfits made specifically for Jet Reft. He made a mental note to thank the Queen later for all her troubles. Only one outfit laid out on the bed, the one he was meant to arrive on Canto Bight wearing. It was complete with silk black pants that seemed too small for any Jedi to wear, a sheer black top with scattered patterns of stars, and reflective black platform shoes. As details, Padme supplied him with a gold crest to hang along his collarbone, two gold cuffs that tightly hugged his wrists, and a fake earring which dangled from his helix to his ear lobe. Obi-Wan was surprised the Order would even let any Jedi wear this, undercover or not. Though, perhaps Padme hadn’t asked the Council’s permission before making these designs. That made Obi-Wan crack a smile.</p><p>He grabbed the outfit off the bed and rushed into the bathroom to change. He was surprised to find all the pieces fit perfectly, or nearly perfectly. In his opinion the pants were a little tight and he wasn’t exactly comfortable with how the shirt showed off his bare chest, though he wasn’t one to judge fashion designs. All he’s known his entire life is loose-hanging, comfortable clothing. Not high-end, figure-showing outfits.</p><p>Obi-Wan thanked the stars that the pants were loose enough around the ankle area to allow him to strap his lightsaber onto the inside of his calf. He wasn’t sure where else he was going to hide the weapon. He concealed the outfit using his Jedi robe as he walked through the Temple. After all, there was no reason to walk around a religious building in such revealing items. </p><p>Anakin apparently had a different idea, since when Obi-Wan walked out onto the landing platform his counterpart was anything but concealed. Well, technically his outfit was much less revealing than Obi-Wan’s, but his Master didn’t seem at all deterred by his state of dress. Rather, he looked even more arrogant than usual. And far more attractive, too, now that he was out of his normal attire. Obi-Wan’s sure that Anakin would catch everyone’s eye on Canto Bight. Though, that was the point of wearing such outfits.</p><p>His Master wore black pants (not nearly as tight as Obi-Wan’s), a loose, black silk shirt cut into a low v-neck, which revealed much of the Jedi’s tanned chest. And from his shoulders flowed a black cape, one that resembled that of a Jedi’s robe, though made of a finer material. Anakin’s normally wild, loose looking curls were gelled back behind his ears, with only a few stands of his bangs hanging forward to frame his face. He also held a black, simple-looking mask in his left hand. His right hand was covered by a single black glove to hide his mechanical arm. Obi-Wan was once again slightly surprised the Order was even allowing them to dress as they were. Obi-Wan believed he looked like a high-end prostitute, whereas Anakin resembled a fashion-conscious Sith Lord. Not that Obi-Wan was saying he didn’t find Anakin’s ensemble incredibly eye-catching. If anything, Obi-Wan just wanted to rip the outfit right off and map out the rest of his Master’s skin which wasn’t yet revealed.</p><p>“You get to see me but I don’t get to see what you look like?” Anakin asked jokingly as Obi-Wan approached the ship. It was not one he was familiar with. It was definitely meant for commercial flying, and not meant for battle or for smuggling. It was a ship for people like Jet and Eli-Zon.</p><p>“I thought it appropriate to wear my robe while walking through the Temple. No reason to prance around looking like a prisoner of Jabba the Hutt.” Obi-Wan countered as he came to a stop in front of Anakin. He found that he was eye-level with Anakin with his specific shoes on. Interesting.</p><p>The Jedi smirked, “fair enough.” He then turned his gaze towards the man standing by the ship’s ramp. “Obi-Wan, meet Commander Cody. He’s part of the 212th. I’ve worked beside him on multiple missions.”</p><p>The trooper stepped towards the Jedi and gave a polite bow. He was not in his usual uniform; instead, the clone was fitted with a black suit and tie in order to blend in with the people on Canto Bight. “Nice to meet you, sir. I’ll be your transportation and security during this mission. It is my duty to stay with the ship and you can comm me if you need assistance during the mission.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you as well, Cody. I’m looking forward to working with you. I have actually heard quite a lot about the 212th, I’m sure your reputation precedes you.” Obi-Wan said with a soft smile.</p><p>“I hope so, sir. This is your first mission, correct?”</p><p>Obi-Wan cleared his throat. “It is, yes.”</p><p>Cody shifted awkwardly and glanced over at Anakin for a brief moment before returning his gaze towards the Padawan. “I meant no disrespect, sir. I simply wanted you to know that I will do whatever it takes to keep you and General Skywalker safe. That is the duty of a clone.”</p><p>Obi-Wan gave Cody a sad look, “you are more than a clone, commander. I thank you for putting your life on the line, though I do hope it does not come to that.”</p><p>“As we all do,” Anakin jumped in. “With much luck this mission will go smoothly.” He glanced down towards the military watch hidden under his sleeve. “We best be on our way, we need to get there only a few moments after the party has already begun. Apparently Eli-Zon has a habit of arriving fashionably late.” Anakin motioned for them to board the ship, Cody and Obi-Wan walking in front of him as they made their way up the ramp.</p><p>Obi-Wan got a brief layout of the ship as they walked to the cockpit, though they weren’t going to be spending a lot of time there anyway. Once inside the main control system Anakin slid into the pilot seat and began fiddling with the controls. Obi-Wan was in slight awe of the technology. It was definitely more advanced, and newer, than anything he’d ever flown.</p><p>“Go ahead and take the co-pilot seat, sir.” Cody offered, “I’ll be double-checking things in the engine room if you need me.”</p><p>“Thank you, Cody.” Obi-Wan said and waited until the trooper was out of the room before shedding his outer robe. For a ship so advanced, it was rather stuffy inside the cockpit. Obi-Wan took his seat beside Anakin in silence. His nerves were at an all time high as they left Coruscant’s atmosphere and Anakin propelled them into Hyperspace. “We haven’t flown together in years.” Obi-Wan commented, mainly to distract himself.</p><p>Anakin sent him a questioning gaze just after putting the ship on autopilot. “We flew together?”</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled. “Not exactly flown a ship, no. But do you remember the times we would get on your speeder together? I suppose that’s not exactly flying…”</p><p>“Oh Force, I haven’t thought about that junky speeder in ages.” Anakin said in disbelief as he ran a hand through his gelled hair. “How long did it run after I left?”</p><p>Obi-Wan shrugged, “it was still running when you rescued me. I would fix it up from time to time. It was slow, but it got me where I needed to be.”</p><p>“Impressive,” Anakin said with a smirk. “Much like that outfit of yours. Padme still has her touch for fashion, it appears.”</p><p>Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and looked over the controls of the ship to avoid Anakin’s gaze that was surely pinned to his profile. “She did a fine job. I’m sure we will blend in with the crowd at Canto Bight without much issue.”</p><p>“With you looking the way you do, there will be <em> no </em> issue. I’m sure more than half the women and men there will want you served to them on a platter as soon as you walk in.” A shiver ran down Obi-Wan’s spine as the words were whispered into his ear from behind. He hadn’t even noticed Anakin get up from his seat. “Too bad for them, you’re all <em> mine.” </em> Anakin’s voice fell nearly inaudible as his arms reached around the chair to glide his fingers down Obi-Wan’s chest.</p><p>“I believe you’re mistaken, Master.” Obi-Wan said, gently pushing the set of hands away so he could rise from the chair and meet Anakin face-to-face. “Surely everyone there will want <em> you </em> all to themselves. You must know how the people at the Temple talk about you.” Obi-Wan said nonchalantly as he walked past Anakin and over towards the passenger seat to look over the controls there. </p><p>Anakin turned as Obi-Wan passed and he arms crossed over his chest. “What do you mean?”</p><p>Obi-Wan swiveled his head towards his Master very briefly before looking back down at his hands as he fiddled with the map. “I mean, all the Padawans and Learners, even the Knights, all of them… do you not know what they say about you?” Obi-Wan wasn’t at all shocked the second time Anakin came up from behind and pressed them together, his arms coming up his sides to rest on his chest, his hands rubbing circles into his skin. He could bask in the warmth of Anakin’s embrace for centuries. The war and the galaxy be damned.</p><p>“What do they say about me, Padawan?” Anakin whispered and proceeded to leave trails of kisses on the back of Obi-Wan’s neck.</p><p> Obi-Wan bit the inside of his cheek, “I am not the only one who knows how beautiful you are. Everyone else has noticed as well.”</p><p>When Obi-Wan didn’t say anything else Anakin placed his chin on his Padawan’s shoulder. “And that’s upsetting because…?”</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed, “It’s not… upsetting. It’s simply… there is a game that Padawan’s play… the ‘wed, bed, behead?’” Anakin stifled his laughter into Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “Stop laughing, it’s not humorous.”</p><p>Anakin chuckled, “sorry, Obi. Yes, I am aware of the game. When I was a Padawan we played it as well.”</p><p>“Well, it’s simply that <em> you </em> would always come up during that game. And that got everyone talking about you specifically, and it was a somewhat unanimous vote that you were the ‘Master Everyone Would Like to Fuck.’ And I know that it is not my place to feel jealous or--or territorial of you. It just bothers me when I am forced to realise that other people have noticed how kind, how powerful, and how stunning you are.” Obi-Wan sighed, “And that I do not, in fact, have you to myself. That you could as easily run off with anyone else. I mean, what makes me so special?”</p><p>“Do <em> not </em>think like that, Obi-Wan.” Anakin demanded, a slight spike of anger rising in his voice as his grip tightened. “Even if all those Padawan’s think of me in that way, do you know who I want to be with?” Obi-Wan felt himself shrug, even though he already knew the answer. “I want to be with you, Obi. I don’t care about all those other people. You shouldn’t either. Plus, you should know that I’m not the only one who’s drawn such attention. You’re just as beautiful, if not more so, than I am. Your ginger hair, blue eyes, strong jaw, and not to mention a kinder spirit then I’ve ever possessed. I don’t ever want to hear you talk badly about yourself, okay?” </p><p>Obi-Wan nodded, “okay.”</p><p>“Good. Now turn around so I can kiss you.”</p><p>Obi-Wan laughed at that and turned in Anakin’s embrace. In record time the space between them was closed. Obi-Wan would never tire of kissing Anakin. It felt like a whole new universe opened between them every time their lips met. Obi-Wan was sure he’d know Anakin in blindness, just by the way his lips met skin. Obi-Wan peeked an eye open as Anakin travelled down his neck to the hem of his shirt. He focused his gaze on the latch on the door, effectively locking it just in case Cody decided to wander back inside the cockpit without warning.</p><p>“That’s misuse of the Force, Padawan,” Anakin smirked against Obi-Wan’s skin before leaving a good-sized hickey on his chest above his nipple. Obi-Wan would have to reprimand him about that later since his shirt is see-through. The crowd at Canto Bight would surely see Anakin’s display of affection like a sore thumb. But not now. Oh, Force, not now. Not when Anakin’s mouth was continuously travelling further south and Obi-Wan’s pants were growing tighter by the second. </p><p>Anakin looked up at him through his long eyelashes as he paused at the hem of Obi-Wan’s pants, his mouth leaving warm puffs of air to wander across his crotch. It took everything in Obi-Wan not to buck his hips forward in search of something more. As if Anakin could sense what Obi-Wan was thinking (oh wait, he could) he raised his hands and grabbed hold of Obi-Wan’s waist, effectively pinning him to the console behind. “So. Beautiful. Mine. My. Obi-Wan.” Anakin said, punctuating each word with a kiss to the sliver of skin between Obi-Wan’s shirt and pants. “Say it,” Anakin demanded. It made Obi-Wan reopen his eyes and look down where Anakin was kneeling before him. He looked like a follower worshipping his god, praying and calling to them on his knees. Something about it struck fear through Obi-Wan, but he pushed it aside for later. “Say it.” Anakin repeated.</p><p>“I’m yours, Ani. All yours.” Obi-Wan gasped out.</p><p>“Good.” Anakin praised as his hands trailed up and down Obi-Wan’s sides, caressing the skin with hard presses. It was slightly painful with the harsh metal of Anakin’s right hand, his Master probably didn’t realize his own strength at the moment, his mind elsewhere. But Obi-Wan didn’t necessarily mind, the pain against the pleasure bloomed something inside his chest. Like a flower opening to it’s owner.</p><p>It was then that Obi-Wan heard the footsteps outside the door. Approaching quickly. He didn’t think before pushing Anakin away, quickly unlocking the door with the Force, and sliding into the co-pilot seat. All within the matter of a second just before Cody walked in, the ever-pleasant smile on his lips. “Sir, what are you doing on the floor?” The commander asked. Obi-Wan bit down into his arm to stifle his laughter. Anakin must have fallen back on his butt when Obi-Wan pushed him away.</p><p>“Um, just… turbulence made me lose my footing.”</p><p>“But, sir, we weren’t experiencing any--”</p><p>“Turbulence, Cody.”</p><p>“Right, of course… sir.” Cody cleared his throat as Anakin returned to his chair, but not without giving Obi-Wan what would only be considered a death glare. “We should be falling out of Hyperspace soon, so I thought it best to return.”</p><p>“In that case, mind if we run through the mission one last time?” Obi-Wan ventured.</p><p>Anakin nodded, “good idea, Padawan.” That made Obi-Wan shoot him a displeased look, even though Anakin seemed more smug than anything. “Jet and Eli-Zon, friends who own a mining district. Eli-Zon’s parents were assassinated, many believe it was Eli-Zon who hired someone to kill his parents, so I’ll be playing a killer too. Great. Jet came into the picture just after Eli-Zon’s parents were killed. We don’t know much about our dynamic, but I’m sure more will be revealed at the party. We are looking for a guy with a rose emblem on his collar, last name is Rose. Go figure. That’s who Windu and Yoda believe may have sent the weaponry to Grievous and Sidious. This is a dinner party, which means negotiations will happen while we eat. Though, knowing how these dealers deceive one another, I’m sure people will make secret alliances and other deals before dinner as well. Also, I advise only pretending to drink, since we need to stay sharp. Jet and Eli-Zon will definitely play a role during dinner negotiations, since the durasteel we mine is incredibly sought after. The next morning, if we got what he came for, we can return to Coruscant.”</p><p>Obi-Wan looked over at Anakin questioningly. “And if not?”</p><p>Anakin sighed, “we’ll have to stay another day on this sithhole.”</p><p>As soon as they fell out of Hyperspace, the air traffic was heavy. Apparently they weren’t the only ones deciding to arrive “fashionably late.” Anakin flew them closer to the surface, arriving in the line waiting to walk into what appeared to be a futuristic palace. Even though Obi-Wan knew Canto Bight was a corrupt planet, built on slavery and saved by gambling, one still must gawk at the outside beauty of the architecture. Corrupt and rich people sure know how to maintain a beautiful outside appearance.</p><p>“I hate masks,” Anakin sighed as he strapped the shiny, black mask to his face. “They always make me itch when I take them off.”</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled, “you look even more handsome with less of your face showing! How about that.”</p><p>Anakin sent him a murderous gaze. “Shut your mouth.”</p><p>Cody then cut in. “It’s your turn to get out, I’ll stay in the cockpit and park the ship. Best of luck to you.”</p><p>Anakin and Obi-Wan rose to their feet and walked down to the exit ramp together pace-for-pace. Obi-Wan focused on calming his breathing. He wasn’t sure why he was so nervous. He’d been on far more dangerous missions while a smuggler.</p><p>“You’re going to do great, Jet.” Anakin supplied with a smile as the hatch opened and they began walking out. </p><p>“You as well, Eli-Zon.” Obi-Wan replied and fell into pace one step behind Anakin. Eli-Zon seemed to be head of the mining district, Jet only a partner, so it made sense that Jet would act submissive, or inferior, to Eli-Zon when in public places such as these.</p><p>The entrance to the building seemed even more grand up close. Everything was greatly oversized. No one needed a set of doors as large as the ones they were walking into. But it was all about appearances. If it wasn’t extravagant from the get-go, it wasn’t worth time to these corrupt individuals.</p><p>“Oh, my!” A woman exclaimed. Obi-Wan heard her voice before he saw the woman. But soon enough the owner of the voice was dashing into their vision in a sleek, velvet green dress with a crown atop her head ordained with emerald jewels. Lady of the house: Jazine Croupel. “You must be Eli-Zon Kimond and Jet Reft! How nice to finally meet you!”</p><p>Anakin immediately fell into character, grasping the woman’s hand she was putting forth and bringing it to his lips in a polite kiss. “The pleasure is all ours, my lady. I am surprised you knew of us as soon as we walked through your door. And may I say, what a lovely entryway it is. Your decorations and architecture are truly astounding.”</p><p>Jazine laughed, “what a flatterer, Eli-Zon. Your reputation precedes you. And of course I know who you are. Only the pair Kimond and Reft would be able to catch my eye the way you two have!”</p><p>“It seems your reputation precedes you as well. You know how to flatter gentlemen.” Obi-Wan cut in, his Coruscanti accent ringing in his ears. He had tried to make it stand-out more than usual to bring out a flare of importance to his demeanor.</p><p>She seemed taken aback by the remark for a split second before her expression softened. “Well, that is my job, is it not? And may I say, your hairstyle is quite intriguing. It is resembling that of a Jedi Padawan, correct?”</p><p>“You are correct, as always.” She gave Obi-Wan a pleasant smile for his remark. “Our mining district was disturbed by Jedi and Republic forces not too long ago. To spite the Order, I grew my hair in a similar style.”</p><p>“I applaud you for your boldness, Jet. And if I am not stepping out of line, I would like to say how far you have come is truly remarkable. When I heard what Eli-Zon had done, well… I was quite shocked by the news. Though, it seems his efforts have paid off. You suit each other well.”</p><p>     Obi-Wan shifted uncomfortably for a few moments. Maybe a moment too long since she started to glance between the pair with a furrowed brow. “Yes,” Obi-Wan finally began, “I will always be grateful for the acts of Eli-Zon.” He did his best to keep it short.</p><p>    <em> Do you know what the kriff she was talking about? </em>Obi-Wan sent through the bond.</p><p>    <em> Absolutely no idea. Good response, though. Kept it brief. </em></p><p>    “With the formalities out of the way, Jet and I would appreciate it if we could set our bags down in our rooms before enjoying a night in your company. Would you be able to direct us on our way?”</p><p>    She sent them a questioning glance. “Rooms? Don’t you mean, room? You will only be needing one, correct?”</p><p>    “O-oh, yes. Excuse me, I misspoke.” Anakin stuttered.</p><p>    The lady of the house nodded and motioned with her hand for them to follow. She led them down the corridor to the left. It was quite a walk from the main hall to their room, but they didn’t mind. It meant more privacy at night to discuss mission details.</p><p>    “Here you are,” she said, unlocking the door with the card before passing it to Anakin. “Let me know if I can get you anything.”</p><p>    “Thank you, we will let you know.”</p><p>    She fared them well with a final nod and walked down the hallway the way they came.</p><p>    “Maybe there are two beds?” Obi-Wan said as they shut the door behind them and walked down along the thin wall separating the entryway from the rest of the room. “After all, why would Eli-Zon and Jet need to share a bed?”</p><p>    Anakin simply hummed in response. But, alas, there was only one singular king-sized bed that sat proudly in the center of the room. Anakin and Obi-Wan exchanged wary glances. It wasn’t the idea of having to share a bed together that made them uneasy, but rather the implications of Eli-Zon and Jet sharing one. The information dug up about the two showed they were only friends, yet…</p><p>    “This doesn’t make sense.” Anakin sighed and sat down on the edge of the mattress. “Before the mention of rooms, she had also said ‘she thought how far Jet had come was remarkable.’ And that ‘she was shocked by what Eli-Zon had done.’”</p><p>    “She also said she thought we suited each other well.” Obi-Wan said and sat beside Anakin, gently placing his hand on the other’s thigh.</p><p>    “Only one room…” Anakin mumbled, glancing around for more clues.</p><p>    They were silent for a good while, an awkwardness settling in, before Obi-Wan got brave enough to say, “I think we both know what all of this means.”</p><p>    Anakin groaned and placed his head in his hands. “Yeah. I just don’t understand how the Council missed this. If Eli-Zon and Jet are… partners…? lovers…? Whatever they are. How did we miss such a vital detail?”</p><p>    “Well, you said that Eli-Zon and Jet keep much of their lives secret and do not make a lot of public appearances. She must have known from rumors and just assumed. Though, now we have sort of dug our own grave. We played into her game and now we have to finish it.”</p><p>    Anakin smirked, “well, acting like a couple for the night shouldn’t be too hard, right? It’s something we never get to do at the Temple.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan then chose to look up to meet his Master’s gaze. A smile cracked onto his face. “You consider us a couple?”</p><p>    “Well, ye--yeah. Unless you don’t want to be, which I would totally under--”</p><p>    Obi-Wan shook his head, “stop while you are ahead, idiot.” He said and pulled Anakin down to meet him halfway. It was somewhat hard to kiss him with a smile constantly tugging at the corners of his mouth, which made Anakin laugh. “Idiot.” He mumbled when they pulled away.</p><p>    “Yeah, but I’m your idiot.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan laughed, “you are. Now, we should probably head back out. No reason to stir up anymore rumors amongst the guests as to where Eli-Zon and Jet ran off to do Force knows what.” He said and rose from his seat, offering his hand for Anakin to use to hoist himself up.</p><p>    “You’re right.” Anakin said and began following Obi-Wan out of the room, checking over his shoulder one last time to make sure nothing seemed out of place in their room. As soon as they were out in the hallway Anakin took it upon himself to offer Obi-Wan his arm.</p><p>    The Padawan eyes it warily, “do you… what are you doing?”</p><p>    Anakin laughed, “offering you to grab my arm. If we need to play Jet and Eli-Zon as a couple, surely we need to hold each other close while in the public eye. Eli-Zon’s persona is very controlling, if how the mining district is run says anything. He wouldn’t let Jet out of his sight or out of his reach for even a second.”</p><p>    It was Obi-Wan’s turn to laugh as he looped his arm through Anakin’s. “That sounds like someone I know.”</p><p>    Anakin glanced down at him and raised an eyebrow. “Who?”</p><p>    Obi-Wan laughed again, “nevermind, <em> Eli-Zon.” </em> He said just as they walked into the main ballroom where it seemed most of the guests had already arrived. </p><p>    The majority of the high-top tables were filled, taken up by nobles and other high-ranked officials, whereas the main floor was populated with lower-end dealers. Anakin and Obi-Wan were able to find the last open table on the far end of the bar, a perfect point to watch the rest of the attendees while also blending in and opening themselves up to anyone who would want to come and talk. Anakin ordered a “Dark Side” for himself (which made Obi-Wan shoot him a disappointed glance that Anakin simply shrugged off), and he ordered a “Rancor’s Toothpick” for Obi-Wan. They didn’t have to wait long before the two drinks were placed before them, the black abyss of Anakin’s drink and lighter tan of Obi-Wan’s reflecting off one another and creating a swirl of color on the clear table.</p><p>    Obi-Wan lifted his drink first, taking a quick shot of the beverage. The burning sensation it left as it travelled down his throat was welcomed. It wasn’t nearly as strong as he would have liked, though perhaps that was a good thing. After all, they weren’t actually supposed to be drinking. Obi-Wan just couldn’t help himself. He had drank quite often in order to blend in with his fellow smugglers, and found that he preferred harsher liquors to smoother ones. He wasn’t addicted by any means, though if the opportunity presented itself he wasn’t going to turn it away.</p><p>    <em> I thought we agreed we wouldn’t drink. </em>Anakin said, his hypocrisy showing as he lifted his own drink and took a hesitant sip. His face contorted with regret and disgust as he set it back down. Obi-Wan bit painfully down into his bottom lip to hide his laughter. Seemed his Master hadn’t built up the same tolerance to liquor while being a Jedi.</p><p>    <em> Sorry, Master, I can’t turn away a good drink now and then. </em></p><p> Anakin’s response came a few moments later. <em> You didn’t strike me as a drinker, young Padawan. </em></p><p> <em> I’m not. Though, during my smuggling days some would consider me one, yes. </em></p><p> <em> Suppose I should monitor you closely, then. </em></p><p> Obi-Wan shrugged outwardly, <em> I have quenched my thirst. You do not need to worry. Maybe I should watch what you drink, though. Seems you have not built up tolerance. </em></p><p> <em> What makes you say that? </em></p><p> <em> Master, the face you made after sipping your drink showed anything but the tolerance of a drinker. </em></p><p> <em> Alright, shut up. </em>Anakin rolled his eyes.</p><p>    Just then Jazine popped up at their table, her green dress she was wearing earlier replaced with a glittering white that poofed out at her waist like a puffy cloud. She held her own drink in her hand, and despite her sudden movements the liquid remained perfectly still. A talent Obi-Wan could applaud. “I’m glad to see you two have finally joined us.”</p><p>    “We were not gone for too long, my lady. Forgive us if we offended you by our absence.” Anakin offered and brought his hands up to the table, one resting on the glass top, the other placed on Obi-Wan’s own.</p><p>    “Oh, not at all. Rather, I would like to apologize for my previous statement.”</p><p>    Anakin tilted his head. “How so?”</p><p>    “Well, it was rather rude of me to intrude on your… personal affairs as soon as you walked through my door. I had heard the rumors, yet I should not have let my curiosity get the best of me. This is my apology if I offended you, Jet.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan was slightly startled that she had addressed him directly. They both turned their heads, awaiting his answer. “It is quite alright, my lady. We were simply surprised you knew so much of our personal life; we try to keep most of it private. You understand.”</p><p>    She nodded her head in agreeance. “I do. Which is why I thought I should apologize.” She giggled, hiding her smile behind a gloved hand. “Eli-Zon became the talk of Canto Bight when we heard he finally got himself a proper slave.”</p><p>    “Pardon me?” Anakin cut in. A coldness settled on his features. Obi-Wan reflexively turned his hand palm up in order to intertwine their fingers and gave their joined hands a small squeeze.</p><p>    “Oh, dear, I meant no disrespect. You know, we all simply thought it was about time for you to buy a servant or helper of some kind. Though, none of us would have imagined you would <em> buy </em> a slave’s freedom. Not even in our dreams would we have assumed you to be a man to buy a <em> sex-slave </em> on top of that.” <em> Oh. </em>Obi-Wan’s realization hit him like a laser shot to the heart.  “However, now I can see why you went after this one.” Jazine said, reaching a hand forward to squeeze Obi-Wan’s cheeks together. “He is quite a cutie, I wouldn’t mind having him to myself one night.”</p><p>    “Jazine, I--” Anakin started, but was abruptly cut off.</p><p>    “No judgement here, darling. If it weren’t for my own mister over there,” she said, motioning vaguely to her husband somewhere across the room, “I would buy myself a treat or two as well. You surely splurged on this buy, redheads are expensive.” Jazine said and dragged her bottom lip between her teeth. Obi-Wan felt like he was going to be sick. With a huff she added, “I am glad he freed you though, dear slave. Seems you have quite a bright mind on your shoulders if the increase of sales since Eli-Zon’s purchase of you is anything to go by.”</p><p>    <em> Snake. Venomous, treacherous vermon. I could snap her neck right here. It would break like a twig. Fucking pathetic, all of them. </em> Anakin seethed.</p><p>    <em> Calm. We have a duty to complete. </em></p><p> Anakin shifted beside him. <em> What do you mean? </em></p><p> <em> Play along. </em></p><p>    Obi-Wan stretched a smirk on his lips before stepping in front of Anakin, letting their chests rub together as he slid down. His hands trailed the expanse of the Jedi’s torso while his head came to rest at the hips. Hovering inches away from his Master’s crotch. He wobbled for a moment, the platforms hard to balance on, though it seemed the <em> lady of the house </em> was too caught up in what Obi-Wan had just done to notice his error. “It was surely more than just my mind which helped the sales of our mining district, <em> darling. </em> You must give me more credit than that.”</p><p>    <em> Force, fuck, shit. What the sith are you doing. </em> Anakin shot through their bond.</p><p>    <em> Grab my hair and pull me back up. </em> Obi-Wan instructed. Anakin did as he was told, grabbing at the short hair of his Padawan and hoisting him back to meet his face. <em> Leave a hickey on my neck. </em> Anakin didn’t even hesitate before leaning over and nipping at the pale skin, it took a few moments before he was absolutely pleased with his work and pulled away.</p><p>    “He is mine just as much as I am his. Don’t refer to me as a slave any longer, <em> whore </em> will suffice.” Obi-Wan stretched his grin like a cat.</p><p>    Jazine glanced between the two, her face stuck between awe and disgust. “Quite. Well, I will--ahem--leave you to it.” She nodded at them before walking off.</p><p>    Anakin gripped onto his drink with both hands, his left trembling the slightest tad. Obi-Wan hung off his side while he raised his own drink to finish it off. In order to play the game, he would have to remain clung to Anakin for the remainder of the night.</p><p>    <em> You’re shocked. </em> Obi-Wan sent as he placed his glass back down.</p><p>    <em> That’s one way to put it. </em></p><p> <em> Did I embarrass you? </em></p><p> Anakin sent him a look of astonishment. <em> Are you kidding? I think that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. Force, I feel like I’m about to combust. </em></p><p>    Obi-Wan took it upon himself to then look down at his Master’s pants, and surely enough it stood proudly like a tent. Obi-Wan turned his head away from the main room to conceal his laughter. <em> Might want to calm yourself. Eli-Zon is supposed to be a player. </em></p><p> <em> Or he could be totally obsessed with Jet and treat him like the apparent god of lust he is. </em>Anakin shot back.</p><p>    <em> Mm, that’s fair. I am something to praise. </em></p><p> <em> Seems like your confidence has taken a sudden shift. </em></p><p> <em> This isn’t Obi-Wan, darling, this is Jet Reft. Whore of Eli-Zon Kimond. </em></p><p> Anakin’s gaze locked onto his. It sent a chill down Obi-Wan’s spine as he saw Anakin’s eyes physically darken, his pupil’s blown-out in lust for the man before him. <em> Well, you surely don’t disappoint. I guess it’s my turn now. </em>Anakin said and quickly looped his arm around Obi-Wan’s waist, pulling them closer. “Do you fantasize about this as well? Being a whore?” He whispered and nipped at Obi-Wan’s ear.</p><p>    <em> Anakin, that is just crude. </em></p><p> <em> Wha--you were the one who started it! </em></p><p> <em> Yes, but it is Jet who is crude. Not I. Eli-Zon is meant to act like it doesn’t faze him. </em></p><p>Anakin groaned, “fine, but I won’t be Eli-Zon when we get back to our room tonight.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan opened his mouth to ask what Anakin meant by that, when he was quickly cut off. “I see that Eli-Zon came with his favorite toy this evening.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan turned his head on Anakin’s shoulder, looking at the man standing before them. He was cleanly groomed, as everyone on Canto Bight who came from status seemed to be. He wore a tight, white suit and a black tie, and on the corner of the collar of his undershirt was a--it was the rose. </p><p>    “Rose, so nice to see you.” Anakin said, his voice lowering and his grip on Obi-Wan’s waist visibly tightening. Eli-Zon was showing Rose his property.</p><p>    “I would say the same to you, though Jet provides a much greater view. Lucked out on buying a redhead.”</p><p>    “As it has been explained to me.” Anakin replied almost immediately, his voice monotone.</p><p>    Silence settled across the table, so Obi-Wan took it upon himself to fill the void. “You don’t seem so bad yourself, Mr. <em> Rose. </em> I could have some fun with yo--”</p><p>    “Enough, Jet.” Anakin cut him off, just as Obi-Wan was hoping he would. “What do you want, Rose.”</p><p>    The man snickered and placed his glass on the table. He was getting comfortable. “You have some durasteel I am in need of.”</p><p>    “Is that so.”</p><p>    Rose chuckled and nodded. “It is. So, how much?”</p><p>    Anakin was silent for a good while, letting the offer hang in the air. Obi-Wan was used to dealing with this type of scum and knew how to barter. Though, Jet might not. So for now, Obi-Wan kept his mouth closed. “Now is not the time for deals. We will be discussing them over dinner.” A good response in Obi-Wan’s opinion.</p><p>    Rose scoffed, “you know that everyone here is already creating alliances and deals of their own. You think they aren’t discussing cutting each of them a deal over dinner? Come now, Eli-Zon. I thought you were smarter than that.”</p><p>    Anakin clenched his jaw. “Say I agree, where would I be sending you the durasteel.”</p><p>    Rose let out a humourless laugh. “You don’t expect me to give you my personal location just like that, do you? You can pass on the metal to my workers at a rendezvous point.”</p><p>    It was Anakin’s turn to scoff. “You think I am going to hand over my most sought after metal to your pirates? No. You tell me the exact docking point where it will reach you, directly, or not at all.” Obi-Wan smirked, a smart move.</p><p>    “I won’t tell you and your bitch my personal dock, you’re insane.” He spat.</p><p>    Anakin’s hand moved faster than either Obi-Wan or Rose could react. In a blink of an eye Anakin was grasping the man by the collar of his shirt, not hard enough to tear the fabric or draw a scene, but enough to get his point across. “Don’t make this more difficult than it needs to be.”</p><p>    He laughed, “I see your reputation of aggressive negotiations precedes you, Eli-Zon. I wonder if Jet’s reputation of being a good, cheap fuck precedes <em> him.” </em></p><p>    “You fucking scumbag,” Anakin seethed under his breath, not loud enough for Rose to hear but definitely for Obi-Wan to. The Padawan raised his hand and placed it gently on Anakin’s arm, a silent request to stand down. Anakin did as he was guided and returned his hand to his side as Rose adjusted his collar.</p><p>    “You let your <em> whore </em> boss you around like that?”</p><p>    “I suggest you watch your tone when talking about me,” Obi-Wan interjected as he let a hand travel up and around Anakin’s neck and pressed his chest further into Anakin’s side. “I’m the only one keeping him from tearing you apart right here. You would not <em> believe </em> the power I hold during negotiations. If you want to get on his good side, you must be on mine.”</p><p>    Rose shifted his weight as his eyes glanced between the two. Eventually he raised his glass to his lips, quickly finishing off the drink. “Tell us your personal docking point.” Anakin demanded. Obi-Wan heard the Force intertwined with his words and gave him an impressed look. Rose was the perfect guy to use Jedi mind tricks on. Practically right out of the textbook. With the amount of alcohol he had surely ingested, his mind would be weak to impression.</p><p>    “475 Coruscant, apartment number 17.” Rose mumbled as his mind worked against him.</p><p>    Anakin and Obi-Wan exchanged glances. That was right next to the Senate building.</p><p>    Anakin hurriedly asked, “who did you send the lightspeed tracker to?”</p><p>    “Grievous. Separatists pay a fortune for their toys.”</p><p>    “Thank you, great doing business together. Now, you want to go back to your room and sleep.” Anakin said, waving his hand over Rose’s face.</p><p>    “Ah, but not before leaving your data pad outside room 27.” Obi-Wan quickly added on. Anakin gave him an impressed smirk.</p><p>    “I want to… go back to my room and sleep… after I drop off my data pad at room 27.” Rose’s eyes glazed over, taking on a glassy, clouded appearance. He set his glass down as if moving animatronically before disappearing amongst the crowd towards his room.</p><p>    Anakin took another sip of his drink once Rose was out of eyesight. This time he didn’t flinch as the alcohol burned his throat. Obi-Wan shifted himself slightly away to offer them both more space, to which Anakin promptly pushed them back together. That made Obi-Wan laugh. “Can’t be separated from me for one second, can you?”</p><p>    “Not when you look this good, I’ve seen at least ten people eye you up and down.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, “probably because of <em> our </em> interactions, Ani. Plus, they are interested in the apparent sex slave Eli-Zon purchased.”</p><p>    Anakin paused at that and licked his lips to catch any of the drink that missed his mouth. “I’m sorry you are put in this position. Having to act as a slave.” Anakin practically spat the word out of his mouth. “Do you want to go back to our room and rest?”</p><p>    Instead of responding Obi-Wan smiled and raised a hand to slick back a few stray hairs that had fallen into Anakin’s eyes. His thumb gently stroked the small sliver of the pink scar that traced down Anakin’s left eye. At least what was visible from above Anakin’s mask. The Jedi happily leaned into the caress, even bringing his own hand up to hold Obi-Wan’s in place. They were never allowed to be this open with their affection at the Temple. If they did, it would surely turn heads and spread massive amounts of rumors or even have them suspended from the Order. </p><p>It felt like the skin under Obi-Wan’s fingertips prickled to life with heat and a velvety softness. It took him back to a moment that was more of a feeling than an image. As Anakin closed his eyes to bask in the moment, Obi-Wan studied him. <em> Really </em>studied him. He was beautiful. Probably the most beautiful being he had ever seen. He had a hardness to his features from years at war. There was an age to his eyes that didn’t match the rest of him, as if he had witnessed too much too fast. Written deep into the lines of his face and his cracked hands and his slouching posture, was the boy on Tatooine. Still full of life and ignorance. The galaxy hadn’t tinted him yet. The boy who told both of them stories of far-off planets and Jedi, of war and peace. That boy would live on forever in Obi-Wan’s heart, even if the man standing before him had changed into an unrecognizable form of his own self. </p><p>It was funny to think that Anakin had barely any clue as to how tightly he held Obi-Wan’s heart in his hands.</p><p>Obi-Wan let himself sink into the moment, and felt the pulsing of the bond between them. It was then that Anakin reopened his eyes, a light rekindled in their gaze that hadn’t been there before. “Is that how you see me?”</p><p>Obi-Wan blinked at him. “What do you mean?”</p><p>Anakin shook his head, “nothing. Don’t worry about it.” He dropped his hand back to the table and Obi-Wan followed suit. “But, once again, I’m sorry you are put in this position. Are you sure you’re okay?”</p><p>“Ani, I’m fine. We have a duty, and I am not actually a ‘sex-slave.’ I feel as if this has more of an effect on you than it does me.” Obi-Wan said, offering his reassurance.</p><p>Anakin sighed, “I guess. I never really got over the whole… slave… thing.”</p><p>Obi-Wan chuckled, “I see that. Just know that we are better than nearly every person in this room.” When that didn’t seem to quell Anakin’s nerves, Obi-Wan added, “how about this: a few years after your baby is born, and Padme is comfortable being alone to care for the child,  you and I can travel the galaxy freeing as many slaves as we wish. We will be the vigilante freedom fighters the galaxy never knew it needed.”</p><p>Anakin laughed, “you’re ridiculous.”</p><p>Obi-Wan hummed and began to tilt his head forward, “just ridiculous enough that it might work.”</p><p>Anakin scoffed disbelievingly before quickly closing the gap, pulling Obi-Wan in by the back of his neck. Obi-Wan’s veins thrummed with the knowledge that they were actually <em> allowed </em>to be doing this. Don’t get him wrong the whole “secretive” thing was hot too, but being able to unconditionally and unforgivingly make-out with Anakin in a public setting was something else. He lived for the knowledge that one day this would be his life. He could fully commit to expressing his love for the man in front of him and not have to worry about repercussions. </p><p>Just as Obi-Wan was mentally debating on if they should move this back to their room or not, they were called for dinner. The guests filed into the dining room a few at a time, and moved in pairs towards their respective seats around the long, rectangular table. There were a few murmurs on Rose’s absence, though no one paid him much mind.</p><p>Obi-Wan made a point to the rest of the room by scoothing his chair closer to Anakin’s in order to maintain the idea that he was, in fact, Eli-Zon’s sex-slave. Or, was he really Eli-Zon’s slave? Jazine had commented Eli-Zon had freed Jet. So maybe Jet is just his loyal partner? Obi-Wan shook it off and relaxed into his seat. This wasn’t the time to overthink the dynamic. </p><p>Their food wasn’t even placed in front of them before the negotiations began. Obi-Wan watched intently at the scene before him. Eli-Zon was often dragged into the conversation, since many manufacturers were in need of his metal. Now, Anakin was a perfectly fine public speaker. He could hold his own. Though, he often tripped over his thoughts and fumbled with words when he wasn’t entirely sure what to say. He also tended to be rather defensive and argumentative. So that’s when Obi-Wan took it upon himself to step in, sending him what he should say through their Force bond. He had too much experience for his own liking when it came to dealing with these types of scum. Though, at least it came in handy. All of that experience and what he had thought to be useless knowledge of the black market.</p><p>There were a few offhand jokes made about the war; about wanting to keep it going as long as possible no matter how many casualties. It made Obi-Wan sick to know that everyone sitting at the table was profiting off of the galaxy’s suffering. That they didn’t care who won, so long as it lasted as long as possible.</p><p>There was one comment that caught both Anakin’s and Obi-Wan’s attention. It was said under the person’s breath, not meant to come out as loudly as it did. “The Sith Apprentice is paying a hefty price for these new ships. I tricked that son of a bitch. It seemed like when he lost his legs, he lost his common sense as well.”</p><p>Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at each other at the same time, making sure they both heard what they thought they heard. <em> Who said that? </em> Obi-Wan asked as he glanced around the room.</p><p>
  <em> I don’t know… I couldn’t tell which side it came from. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sith Apprentice… lost his legs… who could that be? Not Grievous, right? </em>
</p><p>Anakin shook his head and placed his hand on Obi-Wan’s thigh. <em> Darth Maul. </em></p><p>
  <em> I thought he died before the war began. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> There were rumors he came back. We weren’t sure, but… </em>
</p><p>“Sith Apprentice?” Anakin asked with a smile, aimed at no one in particular. He said it loud enough that the room fell into silence, the only sound was the clanking of a glass as it was set on the table.</p><p>“Pardon?” Jazine asked from a few seats down. Her head was tilted in wonder.</p><p>Anakin’s eyes held each of the guests' gaze and he managed to maintain an amused smile on his face. “Surely the person who has sold their goods to a Sith Apprentice would be proud enough to share with the whole table?” Uncomfortable silence followed. Anakin shrugged, “or not, if you don’t have the balls.”</p><p>“Just like you didn’t have the balls to get yourself a real slave? You just <em> had </em> to free this slut didn’t you, Eli-Zon?” The old man with an absolute beak for a nose that sat directly opposite of them countered. With the way his face had grown red and by his judgemental tone, he was most likely the man who had said the earlier comment.</p><p>Anakin straightened out and brought his arm up and around Obi-Wan’s shoulders, tugging them close. “I do not see how that’s either here or there. Jet and I may do what we want behind closed doors.”</p><p>“I’ve heard you do <em> plenty </em> behind any number of doors…” a woman mumbled into her glass as she hesitantly took a sip, her eyes downcast towards the table.</p><p>Anakin’s gaze shot over to her. “I apologize for the fact that my partner and I have more sexual encounters than you will have your entire life. That is quite a shame. Though it is not our fault.” The woman’s face grew a cherry red. “Or did you comment because our sexuality somehow offends you?”</p><p>The woman held his gaze for barely a second before retreating in on herself and shifting back into her chair. “Men and women must be together to create a new life. Being attracted to the same sex is against our race’s nature.”</p><p>Anakin laughed harshly. It came out more like a bark than anything else. “Really, now. Do you find so much pleasure in tearing apart other people’s lives? How does that help you in any way? Now you’ve simply gotten on my bad side.”</p><p>“Eli-Zon, please.” Obi-Wan said and placed a hand on Anakin’s thigh. “Do not let the words of these imbeciles get to you. We must stay on target. Now, who would like to tell us who has dealings with a Sith Apprentice? I’m interested to know how much you made the Sith pay.”</p><p>There were a few beats of silence before the old man with the beak for a nose spoke again, “it was a deal for replicas of Republic ships going to the Separatists.” He laughed, “Maul paid about twice as much as those ships are actually worth.”</p><p>Obi-Wan let out a hearty laugh and lifted his drink into the air. “I’ll cheer to that.”</p><p>The rest of the table followed suit as they raised their glasses with a yelp of praise. Obi-Wan sent Anakin a wary glance, which his Master immediately returned.</p><p>When the food arrived the table fell into silence, which was welcomed in Obi-Wan’s opinion. It was getting rather hard to maintain the mentality of negotiating while on an empty stomach. At the conclusion of their meal, they collectively stood and thanked the lady of the house and her husband, “The General” as everyone was calling him, for the meal.</p><p>As they left the dining room, Anakin proclaimed that they would be retiring to their bedroom early. It got them some side-glances and a murmur of comments, but it was in character. Surely Jet and Eli-Zon would leave for their room early to… take care of certain business. Obi-Wan is slightly proud of how well they played the couple. Anakin filled his role of Eli-Zon almost too perfectly, being touchy and territorial with Obi-Wan all night. He barely took his hands off him. And Obi-Wan managed to switch his persona to that of Jet rather well, practically hanging off of Anakin all night and staying almost completely silent like how a sex-slave would have been trained to be.</p><p>They arrived back at their rooms in fits of laughter, clambering to get inside and in a frenzy of exhilaration that they were able to pull off the mission. They were happy to find the data pad belonging to Rose was still waiting outside their room in the doorway, which Obi-Wan picked up with a smile of triumph.</p><p>“I’m exhausted,” Obi-Wan said with a yawn as he began walking into the room.</p><p>“Hopefully not too much.” Anakin said from somewhere behind him. Obi-Wan heard the door close.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Obi-Wan barely had time to get the words out before his back was against the door and Anakin was crowding into his space, keeping him pinned by two hands on either side of him. Obi-Wan blinked at him. His brain was having a hard time keeping up. “Ani?”</p><p>Anakin smirked and leaned in, rubbing his nose into Obi-Wan’s neck and leaving gentle bites and kisses in his wake. “I’ve been wanting to get my hands on you all night.” Obi-Wan’s breath hitched as he felt his shirt being untucked from his pants and two hands, one gloved and one not, trailed up his stomach leaving goosebumps as they went. “I didn’t get to finish what I started back on the ship. I’ve been waiting to get my mouth around your dick since the moment I saw you in this slutty outfit. I have to say, you play the role of a whore almost too well. Have something you want to share?”</p><p>Obi-Wan, even in his haze of desire that seemed to cloud not just his vision but his thoughts as well, managed to say, “like you don’t enjoy our roles as much as I do.” He keened then as Anakin rubbed at his nipples, drawing a low moan from him. The elder Jedi smirked in triumph and retreated his hands in order to focus on getting the shirt off his Padawan. “We… have to--ah--contact Cody. Let him know that we’re… okay.”</p><p>Anakin sighed as he finished off the buttons and began sliding the silk top down Obi-Wan’s arms until his chest was bare: flush white and rosey pink. What a sight to behold. Anakin thought he could get drunk off it alone. “I know you’re right, but did you have to ruin the mood?”</p><p>Obi-Wan laughed as he brushed past and walked over to the bedside table. He set the data pad down and traded it for the transmitter. He clicked it on and the silhouette of Cody flickered to life. “Sir,” the commander said as the connection was formed. He faltered as soon as he got a good look at the Padawan. “Why are you without a shirt? Are you hurt?”</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled and shook his head. “No, we have returned to our room for the night.” He said and tilted the transmitter so that Anakin was also in view. “We were getting ready for… bed. I thought it best we contact you and let you know we are alright. We will not be needing your help until tomorrow morning, so get some rest.”</p><p>“Will do, sir. Thank you. I’m glad your first mission went well.”</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed, “you and me both. Goodnight, Cody.”</p><p>“Sleep well, sir.” The commander nodded and the transmitter fell silent.</p><p>Obi-Wan turned after setting the transmitter back down and nearly burst into laughter from the scowl that was taking over Anakin’s face. He waltzed over to his Master and looped his arms around his neck, a coy smile still in place. “I seem to have upset you?” Anakin shrugged and looked off to his left, over Obi-Wan’s shoulder, in order to avoid eye contact, obviously pouting. “Do you want me to apologize?” Obi-Wan tried.</p><p>Another shrug.</p><p>Obi-Wan groaned in frustration, “Stop pouting, you baby. We have to be objective before we get to be self-indulgent. It is not that I do not want to be with you, Ani.”</p><p>Anakin’s gaze flicked back over to him and was held there. The silence in the room was permeating. “On the bed.” Anakin said and shifted out of Obi-Wan’s hold. He then walked over to the table in the corner of the room and threw his cape over top before pacing his way back towards Obi-Wan.</p><p>Obi-Wan blinked at him. “Excuse me?”</p><p>Anakin looked up from unbuttoning his cufflinks to make eye contact or a brief moment. “Lay on the bed. On your back.”</p><p>Obi-Wan did as he was told, first taking a seat at the edge of the bed to kick off his platform shoes before shifting further up the mattress to lay down. He gazed up at the ceiling and listened to the shifting of fabric as Anakin did Force knows what around the room. His heart was beating faster than when they were on their way to Canto Bight. Obi-Wan busied himself by playing with the hem of his pants, but eventually succumbed to the urge to crane his neck downwards to get a look at Anakin.</p><p>“You’re nervous,” he said, as if he could sense Obi-Wan looking. Well, he probably could.</p><p>“Well, I have never… you know…” Obi-Wan cursed at himself inwardly. He sounded like such a child when he couldn’t even get the words out.</p><p>Anakin smiled and shrugged off his top to throw it alongside his cape. Obi-Wan’s mouth felt dry when he finally got a full look at the exposed torso. Anakin really looked like a god among men, all tan skin and well-defined muscles, a broad build yet still somehow at the height he is. Obi-Wan didn’t quite understand how Anakin reciprocated his attraction. Obi-Wan was just… Obi-Wan. Pale skin (nearly ghostly white under his layers of clothes), with numerous freckles all brought out from living for years on Tatooine, and there was truly nothing spectacular about his build. He was, in fact, quite ordinary.</p><p>“I told you to stop thinking like that.” Anakin’s voice pulled Obi-Wan from his thoughts.</p><p>    “What?”</p><p>    Anakin gave him an unimpressed look. “Stop deprecating yourself. Do you not know how beautiful you are?”</p><p>    Obi-Wan shrugged and propped himself up on his elbows so he wouldn’t have to strain his neck to make eye contact. “I am ordinary, Anakin. There is no other way to put it. I’m fine with that, I have grown up in this body after all. But when I stand beside you I feel so… inadequate. Padme is a better match for you.”</p><p>    “Okay, shut up.” Obi-Wan jerked his eyes up, caught off guard by the anger in Anakin’s tone. “I don’t want to hear <em> any </em> of that. Force, you make me so <em> angry </em> sometimes. Our lives would be so much easier if you could see how others view you. I’m the one who should be self conscious about standing beside you.” Anakin’s tone lilted to the calmer side as he approached the bed and leaned his knee against it, settling himself between Obi-Wan’s parted legs. “I suppose we’ll just have to play Jet and Eli-Zon for a little longer.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan gave him a puzzled look. “Excuse me?”</p><p>    “Eli-Zon would treat Jet like a god in bed. You and Jet are both something I and Eli-Zon worship. We treat you like our religion. Compared to you, he and I are low peasants you spare time for. We treat every minute with you like prayer.” Anakin’s voice lowered to a whisper as he placed a hand on Obi-Wan’s chest to guide him back down towards the bed.</p><p>    “I don’t… follow.” Obi-Wan mumbled as Anakin kneeled above him.</p><p>    “You don’t have to.” Anakin gave him a smirk as he began working at the zipper on Obi-Wan’s pants which had suddenly grown too tight. “It’s my job to praise you, my Padawan.”</p><p>    Obi-Wan shivered at the name, the bond between them pulsing like a hungry animal. Kriff, the fact that Obi-Wan <em> wanted </em> to be called Padawan shouldn’t be as arousing as it was. Anakin rubbed at the bulge in his pants, a low whine pulled from his lips. “This is… we shouldn’t. We are--mission…” Obi-Wan spoke incoherently. Despite his words his mind screamed <em> More. </em> Anakin could practically taste the <em> need </em> from Obi-Wan. As if it was pouring directly into him.</p><p>    “It must be painful, huh?” Anakin smirked at him. “Let me take care of you. Praise you, like you deserve to be.” As soon as Anakin pulled down Obi-Wan’s pants and thin undergarments far enough he grasped the Padawan in his hand. Obi-Wan sighed in relief and began fucking into Anakin’s fist helplessly. The pleasure poured between them like a live wire. Crackling and burning. If you touched it, you would get shocked. </p><p>“Fuck, look at you.” Anakin said as he began pumping his fist, using some of Obi-Wan’s precome to lather his erection. “And you think you aren’t worth praising.” Anakin scoffed, “You’re a fucking beauty. I won’t be able to keep my hands off of you after this.”</p><p>Obi-Wan moaned, the sound ringing in Anakin’s ears. “That may pose a problem, we have to arrive back at the Temple soon.”</p><p>Anakin chuckled as he knelt down, using his stomach to rub against Obi-Wan’s erection. He loved watching the way his Padawan practically melted into the friction, his body forming with the mattress below him. “Maybe with how loud you are being. Your moans would certainly catch Jedi attention.”</p><p>“Shut up and get your pants off.” Obi-Wan said, hastily moving his hands between them to unzip Anakin’s trousers. </p><p>Anakin lifted his arms off the mattress to help the process along, quickly shedding his pants and tossing them off the bed. “You don’t have to worry about being loud here, Padawan. Scream all you want, no one will care.”</p><p>Obi-Wan distantly thought how terrifying that sentence would be given a different circumstance, but his mind quickly travelled elsewhere. He quickly became caught up in grasping Anakin’s cock in his hands and enraptured at the way Anakin’s eyes fluttered closed and a low moan was pulled from his throat. “Praise me, then.”</p><p>Anakin smirked and began pulling at Obi-Wan’s pants. “It would be my pleasure.” He mumbled against Obi-Wan’s skin as he trailed his way down Obi-Wan’s chest and came to rest above the throbbing erection that obviously needed attention. “Say it, first.”</p><p>“Please, Master.” Obi-Wan gasped out as his hand went to Anakin’s hair, grabbing hold of the long, curly strands.</p><p>Anakin chose not to torture them any longer and quickly enveloped Obi-Wan’s erection into his mouth. They both moaned as Anakin bottomed out. The pleasure between their bond intensified with each passing second. Anakin gave Obi-Wan a moment to breathe before slowly beginning to bob his head, starting a slow, steady rhythm. He hollowed out his cheeks as he pulled up and used his tongue to trace the vein on the underside of Obi-Wan’s cock as he went down.</p><p>“Kriff, this is going to end so fast.” Obi-Wan gasped out, his hand tightening its grip in Anakin’s hair.</p><p>Anakin hummed and swallowed around Obi-Wan’s erection, drawing a high whine from the Padawan. It wasn’t until Anakin felt Obi-Wan gasp and his stomach tense that he decided to pull off, just on the brink of release.</p><p>Obi-Wan let out an aggravated groan as his head flopped back on the mattress. “I was so close, why did you stop?”</p><p>“Because,” Anakin said as he wiped a hand across his lips to clear the saliva gathering at the corners of his mouth, “I intend to have fun tonight. We can’t have it ending too quickly, can we?”</p><p>Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, “it is simply rude to deprive someone of release, Ani.”</p><p>Anakin laughed, “but I missed your lips, so thought I should come back up and remind myself how they feel.” He mumbled and leaned down to close the distance between them. He basked in the way their lips locked together and the feeling of butterflies in his stomach when Obi-Wan lifted his arms to link around his neck. “I wish we had to spend another day here so I could see what you look like in those other outfits Padme gave you.”</p><p>Obi-Wan hummed in agreement, “you and me both. Perhaps I could give you a private show when we arrive back on Coruscant.”</p><p>Anakin pulled away, bewilderment and surprise written on his features. “You want to strip for me?”</p><p>Obi-Wan smacked him playfully, “no, idiot. I was thinking more of a fashion show.”</p><p>“But you wouldn’t mind if I got to strip you of the outfits afterwards, right?” Anakin asked with pursed lips.</p><p>Obi-Wan laughed, “I suppose not.”</p><p>Anakin grinned and began to climb his way back south. “Good. I’ll get to praise you all over again.” Without any other form of preamble, Anakin swallowed the cock once more. This time he let his hand wander back up Obi-Wan’s torso while his other grasped his own erection.</p><p>His mechanical hand came to rest loosely next to Obi-Wan’s throat. He flashed Obi-Wan a glance through his lashes, a silent question being asked.</p><p>The Padawan fervently nodded his head. “Yes, Anakin. Please.”</p><p>Anakin didn’t ask again before tightening his grip around his Padawan’s neck. <em> Mine. You’re Mine, </em>Anakin immediately sent through their bond. </p><p>The feeling drew a breathy moan from Obi-Wan as the pressure in his head built, matching the feeling of climax pooling in his gut. The contrast of light pain with pleasure was enough to send him toppling over the edge. His eyes shut tightly as his back arched off the bed and he moaned out Anakin’s name. It sounded like sin to the Master’s ears. </p><p>His legs shook as he climaxed, the feeling that had pooled in his gut getting washed from his system. His vision twinkled with stars as grip around his neck tightened just a tad more, before being released. Anakin rubbed soothingly against where his hand had just been gripping, and Obi-Wan basked in the care. His mind didn’t fully catch up until Anakin’s face came back into view. “You, I need to--” Obi-Wan mumbled, reaching down between them.</p><p>Anakin caught his hand and shook his head. “I already did. Don’t worry about me.”<br/>
    “Oh.” Obi-Wan sighed out, “I didn’t warn you. Did you have to swallow--”</p><p>Anakin shook his head, “that’s okay. I knew.” He said and began to pepper kisses around Obi-Wan’s face and neck. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“I am more than alright.” Obi-Wan said with a smile. “We will definitely have to do that again.”</p><p>Anakin chuckled, “that sounds good to me.”</p><p>“I want to… do that to you next time.” Obi-Wan insisted as Anakin flopped down beside him.</p><p>“You don’t have to, Obi. I wanted to--”</p><p>“I want to, too.”</p><p>Anakin smiled, “alright, then. Next time.” He said and began to rub up and down Obi-Wan’s arm. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”</p><p>Obi-Wan shook his head. “No. It was… I enjoyed it.”</p><p>Anakin laughed. “Only enjoyed it? By your reaction I surely thought I did better than that.”</p><p>“You wish.”</p><p>Anakin scoffed, “by what I heard and felt through our bond, I know for a <em> fact </em> that I did better than simply ‘enjoyed it.’”</p><p>“Well, good. You don’t have to make me say it then.”</p><p>“But I should. I would love to break your oh-so-proper facade and have you say all the things your mind was. Or should I say them for you?”</p><p>“Oh, quiet.” Obi-Wan said and rose from the bed. Anakin propped himself up on his elbows and watched as his Padawan stretched out his muscles.</p><p>“Mm, I like the view.” Anakin joked.</p><p>Obi-Wan looked over his shoulder, “you can look at this longer if you join me for a shower.”</p><p>Anakin grinned and hastily got to his feet. “Now <em> that </em> is the confidence I like to hear.” He said and wrapped his right arm around Obi-Wan’s waist.</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled and leaned against Anakin. If only for a moment, he allowed himself to feel infinite. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I Like To Call This: The Beginning of the Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We are now at 150 pages of my word doc!! Whoop Whoop! Just over halfway done :D I'm excited to share this chapter with you! The purpose of this chapter is somewhat hidden between layers of peripheral smut lol, but enjoy!! Let me know what you guys think in the comments :)))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Obi-Wan woke to the first ray of sun shining over the Canto Bight horizon. It beamed in through the large, paned window positioned directly across from them. The light stretched across the floor and creeped up their bed, casting them both in a golden, orange glow. As his eyes adjusted to the scene, he studied the dust particles silently floating through the air and the way the animals outside chirped at the first sign of day. If he didn’t know any better, it felt like a dream.</p><p>Obi-Wan flexed his fingers, allowing them to spread and massage the expanse of chest his head was resting on. He listened to the steady heartbeat beneath him and felt the gentle rise and fall of Anakin’s chest, nearly lulling him back to sleep. He let his eyes gently close, preparing to take one final nap in the warmth of the morning sun and in the protective embrace of Anakin Skywalker.</p><p>It was the sudden intake of breath and the way the hand resting on Obi-Wan’s lower back instinctively tightened its grip that made Obi-Wan’s eyes open a second time. “Ani,” Obi-Wan called out dazedly.</p><p>Anakin let out a sigh in response, his grip loosening in the same breath and replaced by the rubbing of soothing circles onto the expanse of Obi-Wan’s back. “Sorry, did I wake you?” Anakin mumbled out just as groggily, if not more so.</p><p>Obi-Wan shook his head and lifted his chin to rest it on Anakin’s chest. “No. I was awake.” With a groan he lifted himself off the bed, shedding himself of the thin, satin sheet and walked over towards the window. He gazed out and watched as Canto Bight visitors either stumbled their way back to their rooms after a long night, or were just leaving for a second round. The planet truly never slept.</p><p>“Beautiful.” Anakin mumbled from his place on the bed.</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled, “it is.”</p><p>“No,” he said over a yawn, “no, you’re beautiful.”</p><p>That made Obi-Wan turn, his gaze finding Anakin’s that was glued to his bare physique. “I thought we were done praising each other after last night.”</p><p>It was Anakin’s turn to smile. “I will never get tired of praising you. I have to remind you every day for the rest of our lives.”</p><p>“The rest of our lives?”</p><p>“The rest of our lives.” Obi-Wan felt his heart warm at the idea. <em> When we leave the Order, this could be the rest of our lives if we wanted it to, </em> Obi-Wan thought despite himself. Anakin must have heard it since a grin took hold of his face, “Now come here, let me redo your Padawan braid.”</p><p>Obi-Wan glanced one last time out the window towards the morning sun before he padded his way back to the bed. He crawled onto the sheets and allowed himself to fall back on his haunches as Anakin hoisted himself into a sitting position. Obi-Wan truly missed these moments. Since Anakin’s arrival back at the Temple they hadn’t had much time to just sit together and bask in each other’s company like they had through the dyad. The dynamic of student and teacher had gotten in the way, especially since they were on somewhat of a time crunch for the first mission. Of course, they still got to spend time together, but in different ways. </p><p>The nights of Coruscant and become their own. Obi-Wan had practically adopted Anakin’s room by that point. They would fall asleep after mumbling to each other in the quiet of the darkness and later wake up in one another’s embrace. It had become the new normal. It filled a hole Obi-Wan didn’t know he had. Obi-Wan had once voiced how he was nervous someone would find out about their living arrangements since he hadn’t gone back to his own room for some time. “Don’t worry about it. It’s customary for a Padawan and their Master to live in a room together when the Padawan is growing up in the Temple anyway. They only gave you your own room since you are older and they figured you would want space,” Anakin had explained to him. That helped to quell some of Obi-Wan’s nerves.</p><p>Obi-Wan loved to watch the way Anakin’s fingers moved as they undid and redid the Padawan braid. He watched the way they twined with the strawberry hair and a shiver ran through him every time his Master’s hand would graze the side of his neck. <em> The same hand that had been grasping at his neck and his dick only hours before, </em> his brain unhelpfully provided. Obi-Wan coughed into his hand to hide the blush of roses creeping on his cheeks. Though, of course, Anakin caught his reaction.</p><p>“All done,” the Master hummed happily as he admired the braid, before leaning in close and rubbing his nose against his Padawan’s cheek. His lips moved against the corner of Obi-Wan’s mouth as he said, “If you like my hands so much you could have said so, my Padawan.”</p><p>Obi-Wan swallowed and shifted his head away to look Anakin in the eye, “I-I thought you knew.”</p><p>Anakin smirked, “I did. But your reactions are too cute to waste.”</p><p>Obi-Wan scoffed and shook his head as Anakin creeped forward and placed his lips atop his Padawan’s. Obi-Wan didn’t even hesitate before parting his lips and looping one arm around Anakin’s neck, pulling him closer. Anakin moaned as Obi-Wan’s other hand travelled down between them, basking in the way his Master’s muscles clenched and unclenched as his touch ghosted over the skin. It wasn’t until Anakin’s hand came to rest over Obi-Wan’s own that the Padawan decided to pull away, all touch disappearing as he hopped off the bed.</p><p>Anakin groaned as he pulled a pillow to his face. “How dare you tease me.”</p><p>Obi-Wan laughed, “But your reactions are too cute to waste,” he replied, using Anakin’s previous words against him.</p><p>“Oh, you’re gonna pay for that.” Anakin’s voice called after him as he entered the bathroom.</p><p>“I’ll be looking forward to it,” Obi-Wan said as he turned on the water. Even though they had showered together last night, they really hadn’t gotten much <em> washing </em> done. In fact, that whole ordeal only made Obi-Wan feel even more gross and sticky than before.</p><p>He didn’t want to waste much time washing down, since they should leave for Coruscant sooner rather than later. Obi-Wan sighed against the stream of water. He just couldn’t <em> wait </em> to get back to the Temple and deal with those cranky Jedi Council members.</p><p><em> Your sarcasm is practically dripping from your words, my Padawan. </em> Anakin sent through the bond.</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled as he rubbed the soap down his arms and front. <em> Oh, am I being that obvious? </em> When no response came, he snarkily added, <em> Do I need to learn my place, Master? </em></p><p><em> You would like that wouldn’t you? </em>Anakin’s soft laughter travelled through the wall separating the bathroom from the bedroom.</p><p><em> I wouldn’t be the only one, I am sure. </em> </p><p>Obi-Wan hastily finished up his shower. It felt nice getting to clean off in such an extravagant shower with sleek marble tiles, glass doors, and actual room to maneuver. The showers at the Temple were quite a change from the simple washdowns he had while smuggling, or on Tatooine for that matter, but they didn’t even begin to compare to the bathroom on Canto Bight. It was truly the simple things that a lot of people took for granted.</p><p>He wrapped a loose towel around his waist as he walked over to the mirror, wiping away some of the steam that had fogged the glass. His hair had grown out a few inches since his first styling at the Temple; it started to ebb on the more shaggy side of a Padawan cut. Though, he didn’t mind it. In all honesty, he missed his longer hair. He liked how it caught the light back on Tatooine and cast his head in an orange glow. It felt somewhat disappointing to cut it off, since red hair was the traditional color of the Stewjon people, the planet his parents had been taken from. Or, at least, that was what his mom had told him.</p><p>“You should keep growing it out.”</p><p>The voice at the doorway made Obi-Wan jerk away from the mirror in surprise. He let out a sigh when he saw it was just Anakin; the Master was leaned up against the doorway dressed in his sleepwear with a sly smirk of gratification on his lips. Obi-Wan shifted his gaze back towards the mirror and plucked at a few of his longer hairs. “Am I allowed to do so?”</p><p>Obi-Wan watched Anakin’s reaction as he shrugged and walked his way to his Padawan. “If we are going to be leaving the Order soon anyways, I don’t see why you can’t.”</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled, “Would you like it if I grew it out?”</p><p>Anakin shrugged again, “It shouldn’t matter what I think, it’s your decision.” <em> Though I wouldn’t mind more hair to grab and pull in bed. Kriff, he always looks so pretty when I do it too. Like puddy in my hands. I should be the only one allowed to see him like that. Fuck, just the thought of someone else touching him, making him moan-- </em>“On second thought, don’t grow it out.”</p><p>Obi-Wan let his jaw drop as the corners of his mouth curved up into a smile. “Dear one,” he laughed as he approached Anakin and ran his hand up and around his Master’s shoulder, “you are the only one who will ever see me like that. I promise.” Obi-Wan said and rose to place a kiss on the corner of Anakin’s lips, “I wouldn’t put myself in such a compromising position with just anyone.”</p><p>Anakin laughed and turned to watch Obi-Wan walk back into the room, “Sorry, I didn’t know you could hear my thoughts. Usually I can… block them.”</p><p>That made Obi-Wan take pause. He knew Anakin had a habit of putting up barriers, ever since he was a Padawan, but he didn’t realize Anakin still felt he needed to put them up around him. “Ani,” Obi-Wan called out, making the Jedi’s eyes flick up to meet his from across the room, “I already told you, you do not have to protect me from your thoughts. They are part of you as much as your hair, your eyes, and your arms and legs are.” Obi-Wan said as he began to retrace his steps and come to a stop in front of Anakin, “I will grow to love them just as I have grown to adore everything else about you. You are incapable of scaring me away. Do you understand?” He asked gently.</p><p>Anakin swallowed and slowly nodded his head, “I do.”</p><p>Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes and tilted his head. “Do you?”</p><p>Anakin scoffed and brushed past his Padawan. “If I don’t want to share my thoughts with you all the time, I don’t have to! If I think it’s for the best, <em> it’s for the best.” </em> The Jedi seethed as he came to a stop in front of the window.</p><p>Silence stretched between them as Obi-Wan watched the way his Master’s shoulders rose towards his ears and his muscles began to tighten. He was nervous. He was angry. But not at Obi-Wan, at himself. “Anakin, sometimes you have to trust in others not to abandon you. I know. <em> I know. </em> It’s challenging. But you can trust me, Ani. If not anyone else, believe me.”</p><p>The tension in Anakin’s shoulders visibly dissolved as he let out a shaky breath. He turned his piercing gaze over his shoulder to make contact, and, if Obi-Wan didn’t know any better, his eyes appeared glassy. As if he were about to cry. “I’m not the Jedi I should be. I’m not the <em> person </em>I should be. The visions… they keep getting worse.”</p><p>Obi-Wan didn’t even know Anakin was still experiencing them. Anakin had once explained to him the visions he had were the reason he ever returned to Tatooine, because he kept seeing images of Obi-Wan. He also said that the visions, while often peaceful, left him feeling rattled and inexplicably exhausted afterwards. “What do you mean they are getting worse?” Obi-Wan asked tentatively as he walked around the bed. Thankfully he had long since abandoned the towel and had pants on, so his arms were free to wrap around Anakin’s middle and pull them close as, what he hoped would, a form of comfort.</p><p>It seemed to work, since Anakin visibly deflated into Obi-Wan’s caress. “Qui-Gon had warned me that the visions I often received were too dark. That a Jedi shouldn’t be haunted by such things.” A pause, then, “I’ve always known I am not a perfect Jedi. I’ve always been darkside leaning. Though I felt a ray of hope, because once you came back into my life the visions stopped. For a while. But ever since I arrived back at the Temple, the visions have gotten worse. More dark. More… twisted than before.” Anakin shifted in Obi-Wan’s arms, turning to face him head-on. </p><p>“Obi-Wan,” Anakin mumbled as he lifted his arms to cup his Padawan’s face in his hands. “I’m frightened of what I might become. The future feels like it’s choking me, I don’t know how to escape it.”</p><p>“Anakin, if there’s anything I’ve learned it is that the future is not constant. It’s always changing. Don’t let the possibility of something weigh on you.” Despite his words, Obi-Wan was slightly concerned. He dared not ask <em> what </em> Anakin saw in his visions, though if it were enough to make Anakin frightened of himself… No, he shouldn’t doubt him. Anakin trusted him enough to voice his concern, and he should listen.</p><p>Though, Obi-Wan still couldn’t help but wonder what it was, exactly, that had made such an impact on his Master.</p><p>Obi-Wan, over the course of being Anakin’s Padawan, had noticed something that was abundantly clear. While Obi-Wan has decided to proclaim his feelings for Anakin as love: an unconditional, selfless proclamation. It was difficult for Anakin to say the same. Obi-Wan knew that Anakin loved him, even if the Jedi had difficulty voicing his affection. Though, his love was… twisted. Obi-Wan was hesitant to call Anakin selfish, though that was the only word that came to mind. He wasn’t selfish in the fact that he loved Obi-Wan only for his enjoyment, quite on the contrary. Anakin’s love for Obi-Wan had become a part of himself. </p><p>He was selfish in the fact that he feared losing Obi-Wan, because he feared losing himself.</p><hr/><p>The visions always began like this:</p><p>Anakin could feel himself sinking into them. He would begin to be consumed by the darkness around him. When the visions first started, he used to fight against it. But after many tries, he knew the darkness would eventually win. It was just much easier to give in and allow it to consume him.</p><p>Flashes of images would be played on his eyelids. After, maybe, the twentieth time of these visions, he realized they were memories. But not his. They were <em> of </em>him, but not his. It was then that he realized they were Obi-Wan’s. Images from when they were both kids on Tatooine.</p><p>At first he loved getting to see how Obi-Wan viewed him as kids, it was like getting to see the world through someone else’s eyes. But, time and time again, they started to act more as a reminder than anything else. A reminder that Anakin was no longer that boy on Tatooine. That he’d been scarred and beaten by a war he never wanted to be a part of to begin with. He began to feel inadequate when he realized that the boy Obi-Wan had fallen in love with was long gone.</p><p>It felt like he was free-falling after that. An image of his mother lying on a bed, her skin a ghostly pale, and her hand falling limp. </p><p>Next came Padme, her mouth agape as if screaming, yet no sound came out. Dread settled over Anakin when he felt her presence in the Force drifted away, replaced by the darkness around him. </p><p>Finally came the vision of spouting lava and fire. He could practically feel the heat prickle his skin as bursts of magma shot high into the air. Across from him stood Obi-Wan, an expression of terror on his face as he drew his lightsaber. A violent blue clashing with the neon red. Anakin looked to find what his Padawan was fighting, only to realize… it was him. Obi-Wan had drawn his energy sword to fight <em> him. </em> What had he become for Obi-Wan to turn against him?</p><p>He could feel anger boil in his stomach against his will and felt his arm muscles flex as he reached for his own lightsaber. When he looked back up, he saw Obi-Wan’s mouth moving, but the world around him was silent--</p><p>Anakin woke with a gasp, even more violent than the last time he had the same visions on Canto Bight. He was covered in a cold sweat, his muscles taught and exhausted. As if he had just gotten done fighting Dooku all over again. He lifted himself off the bed quietly, careful not to disturb Obi-Wan’s sleeping form beside him.</p><p>He quickly grabbed his robe and slipped it on before walking out into the hallway of the Resolute. He wasn’t exactly sure where he wanted to go… he just couldn’t put himself around Obi-Wan. Not right now. Not when he was having visions of what could possibly soon be. Not when he could be a danger to either of them. If Obi-Wan drew his lightsaber on him, it must have been for a good reason. Right?</p><p>On top of his fear for what he might become, came the possibility of his mother’s and Padme’s death. The vision’s were shorter than the one which involved Obi-Wan; they were only flashes. Images. It left much to still be questioned. Yet, they still hung over his head like an impending storm.</p><p>Anakin quickly approached the bridge. A few of the clones gave him odd looks, saying “shouldn’t you be asleep right now?” But all of the 501st were way too accustomed to his insomnia to comment on it. He thought if he was awake, he might as well work on the mission. </p><p>Ever since arriving back on Coruscant after their stay on Canto Bight, Obi-Wan and Anakin had been assigned to stay on the Resolute near any systems who may need aid in case of Separatist attack. It wasn’t until just yesterday that they had gotten an actual assignment to follow. </p><p>Though, Anakin didn’t mind staying isolated on the Resolute with the 501st and Obi-Wan. He actually preferred it to the Temple. Plus, he and Obi-Wan didn’t have to fear being discovered like they would back with the Order. Sure, Rex gave Anakin knowing glances whenever he would loop a hand around Obi-Wan’s waist or when he would not-so-chalantly leave a quick kiss to Obi-Wan’s forehead. But he’s Rex, he wouldn’t ever say anything. Anakin trusts him with his life on a daily basis, and vice versa.</p><p>The time away from the Temple also gave them more opportunity to spar for fun rather than necessity. It was always a good way to decompress after a long day of standing on the bridge listening to Council meetings and going over strategies.</p><p>“Race you!” Obi-Wan ran past, laughter bubbling past his lips as they left the bridge after an exceptionally long day.</p><p>Anakin laughed and followed after him, arriving at the empty training room just a couple strides after his Padawan. “You are getting slow.” Obi-Wan heaved out as he entered the room, his breaths coming ragged after sprinting all the way there. “Is it your joints, old man?”</p><p>“Who you calling old?” Anakin called out before tackling Obi-Wan to the ground in a surprise attack. They rolled on the matts, before Anakin brought them to a halt, pinning Obi-Wan’s wrists just above his head. “Rule number one,” Anakin spoke quietly as his eyes scanned his Padawan’s face, “never turn your back to your opponent.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, just kiss me.” Obi-Wan joked before jerking his head up to connect their lips in a swift kiss. He maneuvered his way out of Anakin’s grasp and readied himself a good couple meters away. </p><p>Anakin smiled and propelled himself to his feet, lunging first. There really was nothing like hand-to-hand combat, in Anakin’s opinion. Especially with Obi-Wan. Anakin was raised as a Jedi, so he knows all the basic moves that all the other Padawans, Knights, and Masters at the Temple know. But not Obi-Wan. Over the years as a smuggler and living on Tatooine, he adopted his own style. Anakin found it to be much more brutal and cut-throat, if you could call it that, than the Jedi style. Over time, however, Obi-Wan started to relearn and adopt Anakin’s own style. Meeting him beat-for-beat, fist-for-fist. </p><p>“You fight with a rhythm,” Obi-Wan had commented one day after a spar. “My style was more on the basis of survival, but you fight like you are… like you are dancing. And I’m determined to learn the song.”</p><p>The best part of sparring together, in Anakin’s opinion, was the shower they would take afterwards. It was the moment of time when they would clamber into the washroom and start shedding their clothes, one robe after the other. Anakin would press Obi-Wan up against the nearest wall and leave a happy trail of kisses along his collarbone, a crest of blue and purple that matched the color of his Padawan’s eyes. They were low enough that they wouldn’t show above his tunics, but high enough that Anakin could peel back the fabric and look at them any time he wanted and <em> know </em> that they were left by him. That Obi-Wan was his for that moment and until the bruises faded.</p><p>Obi-Wan would counter, flipping them over so he had Anakin pinned beneath his hands and he would start to pull on his Master’s hair as he left delicate kisses along his jaw and neck, down his chest. Anywhere he could reach.</p><p>They got to know each other under that stream of water in ways more intimate than Anakin could ever imagine. He learned every curve and jutting edge of Obi-Wan’s physique. The way his right shoulder muscle is just a little larger than the left from years of being right-hand dominant, or the way his collarbone meets his shoulder with a soft edge, or the way his hip bones poke out at the top before tapering off. Anakin did everything in his power to memorize the way Obi-Wan’s skin felt under the flow of hot water, and the way his muscles flexed and unflexed every time his hand ghosted over an expanse of skin. He would feel the way his Padawan’s back muscles move as he pressed up against him, the constant shifting and changing dynamic of his shoulder blades. </p><p>There was one day, after an exceptionally heated sparring match that was caused by an argument the two had earlier on in the day regarding “which droids are better? R-2’s or R-4’s?” where the two of them had ended up calling a truce to their sparring, since neither of them were going to allow the other to win. They had arrived at the washroom in complete silence. (A lot of the clones, on their way there, had given them odd looks. It was exceptionally weird for the two to be walking together and not say one word to the other.)</p><p>Anakin had followed Obi-Wan in, expecting to do their normal routine despite the bickering. Though, obviously Obi-Wan had different ideas, “Whoa, whoa, what are you doing?”</p><p>Anakin frowned and motioned towards the showers. “Getting washed down?”</p><p>Obi-Wan shook his head, “No, no. You wait your turn. I am doing this alone today.”</p><p>Anakin rolled his eyes, “Obi, seriously?”</p><p>“Seriously.”</p><p>After much protest, Anakin waited his turn. When Obi-Wan came strutting out he sent him a pointed look before taking a sharp turn to the left. Which meant he was on his way to his own chamber rather than Anakin’s. Anakin opened his mouth to call him out about it, but decided on a better plan for after his shower.</p><p>“Obi-Wan, open up. Why’d you take my hand off the scanner?” Anakin asked as he tapped on the door to Obi-Wan’s room. “Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan. Obi-Wa--”</p><p>“Oh my, Force!” Obi-Wan yelled out from the other side of the door, followed by accelerating footsteps. “What.” Obi-Wan hissed as the door opened. “Listen, we got into an argument. It is normal. Most of the time, to fix this issue, people need time apart. Wha--what are you doing.” He protested as Anakin brushed past into the room.</p><p>“I’m planning to make it up to you.” He said with a shrug and tossed his towel and the parts of his tunic onto the nearest surface.</p><p>Obi-Wan crossed his arms over his chest with a sigh, “Ani, I’m fine. Okay?”</p><p>Anakin shook his head and stepped closer, bringing a hand to rest on Obi-Wan’s shoulder and began to guide him backwards till they collided with the nearest wall. “You obviously aren’t. Why are you being so <em> difficult?” </em></p><p>“I am not being difficult. I just want space.”</p><p>“But you were being distant! I don’t want you to be mad at me!”</p><p>Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, “You are so needy.”</p><p>“Says the bottom.”</p><p>Obi-Wan let out a humorless laugh as he lifted his hands to cradle the back of Anakin’s skull and crimped some of the wet hair between his fingers. “I have always wanted to try hate sex.”</p><p>Anakin barely had any time to rebuttal before Obi-Wan had pulled him down, yanking him into a kiss that was more teeth than lips. Anakin moaned, leaning down and placing a forearm against the wall, successfully pinning Obi-Wan against it. He had meant to come in and simply tease Obi-Wan, and get him back for leaving him hanging a week ago on Canto Bight. He had wanted to walk out with a smirk of confidence and smugness. Now, it seemed, Obi-Wan had his own plans.</p><p>Anakin didn’t even register they were near the bed, too caught up in getting to feel Obi-Wan’s soft hair between his fingers and hear his tiny moans as he nipped at the place where his neck met his shoulder, until his knees caught on the edge and sent him tumbling down onto his back. Obi-Wan climbed atop him, keeping him pinned to the mattress as he straddled his waist. Anakin was at a slight loss for words. They hadn’t done anything like this up to that point. Handjobs in the shower and blowjobs in bed were what they had both felt comfortable with.</p><p>“Obi, I need to know so I don’t lose my karking mind,” Anakin moaned when Obi-Wan ground his hips back, sliding their members against each other, creating a friction that he didn’t know he needed. “I need to know how far you want to go. Because I really don’t know if I can hold myself back right now.”</p><p>“I don’t want you to, Master.” Obi-Wan moaned as he rubbed his member mindlessly against Anakin’s torso. Their bond pulsed between them like a living heartbeat. It had fallen mostly silent the entire day, they were too angry at one another to even think about their bond. Now that it was fully active, Anakin felt like he was losing his mind.</p><p>“Shit, it’s your first time. I--fuck--I need to be gentle.” Anakin spoke more to himself than to Obi-Wan. He needed to remember that he couldn’t just give into his primal instinct, they still needed to do prep.</p><p>Obi-Wan fervently shook his head, “No. Don’t.”</p><p>Anakin blinked up at him, “What?”</p><p>“Don’t be gentle, Master. Fuck me until I can’t remember my own name.” Obi-Wan moaned, his breath becoming ragged and his heartbeat racing under Anakin’s touch. “If you are not sure, just read the bond, Master.”</p><p>Anakin stroked Obi-Wan’s side as he closed his eyes, reaching between them to get to Obi-Wan’s mind. <em> Fast and hard, losing my mind. I want to be incoherent. A mess. I want to come apart on your cock. I want you to ram into me until the only word I know is your name.  </em></p><p>“Fuck,” Anakin whispered as his eyes reopened, “Okay. Do you have lube?”</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded and lifted his hand towards the lump of his clothes in the corner. From it emerged a small plastic bottle and once within reach, Anakin caught it in the air. “How long were you planning this, Padawam?”</p><p>Obi-Wan smirked, “Do you want to know?”</p><p>Anakin laughed, “I suppose not. Okay, lay on your stomach and tuck a pillow underneath your hips,” Anakin instructed kindly as Obi-Wan moved off him to grab a pillow.</p><p>He shed his sweatpants as he stood above the bed, waiting for Obi-Wan to get in position. Once Obi-Wan was comfortable, Anakin squeezed some lube onto his hands, rubbing it between his fingers, before climbing up on the bed and kneeling behind Obi-Wan.</p><p>“Wait, Master,” Obi-Wan called from the other end of the mattress. Anakin hummed in response, waiting for Obi-Wan to continue. “I want to… see you when we do this.”</p><p>“You will, my love.” Anakin said and leaned forward to place a kiss between Obi-Wan’s shoulder blades, “This position will be more comfortable for now though. Are you okay with that?”</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded. His mouth felt like it was going dry.</p><p>“Good boy,” Anakin praised as he pushed in his middle finger. Immediately he felt Obi-Wan tighten, his entire body tensing up. Anakin knew it must not have been a comfortable feeling, and it would take time to adjust, so he calmly said, “You have to try and relax your muscles. I know it’s difficult, but just take some steady breaths. Let me know if it hurts, okay?” Obi-Wan nodded into the other pillow he had grabbed to rest his head on.</p><p>Quicker than expected, Anakin was able to add a second finger, and once Obi-Wan was comfortable, he began to search for the prostate. “Kriff, you are going so slow.” Obi-Wan whined. “Please, Master. Please, Anakin.”</p><p>“Patience, Padawan.” Anakin hushed him, “This will make you feel good, I promise.”</p><p>“I can take it.” Obi-Wan whined, “Please.” <em> I want to feel the stretch as you enter me. Feel the burn of your bare cock rub against me. Please. </em></p><p>“You know, I was just going to tease you to get back at you for leaving me hanging back on Canto Bight.” Anakin spoke calmly. It seemed the montoneness got on Obi-Wan’s nerves as the Padawan began to writhe on the sheets when Anakin’s fingers fell still for a moment.</p><p>Obi-Wan shivered, a high moan sliding past his lips as Anakin’s fingers scissored him open. “You waited this long to get your revenge? Savage…” Obi-Wan spoke softly as he bucked his hips back to meet Anakin’s fingers. <em> More, please. More. </em> Obi-Wan sent through their bond, he didn’t necessarily trust his voice at the moment. Not when Anakin curled his fingers, brushing past the bundle of nerves. Close, but only a millimeter off, leaving Obi-Wan whining for the contact.</p><p>“Oh, not now, love. I’m too engrossed in your reactions. I don’t think I could stop if I wanted to.” Anakin spoke hushly as he added a third finger, and basked in the way it made Obi-Wan’s toes curl into the sheets.</p><p>Obi-Wan groaned in aggravation, “I am begging at this point. Please, I’m prepped.”</p><p>“Say it, my Padawan.” Anakin said, halting his fingers and watching the way Obi-Wan mindlessly fucked into the mattress.</p><p>Obi-Wan tilted his head, positioned just so that he was able to make eye-contact under his shoulder as he said, “I need you, Ani. Please, fuck me.”</p><p>Anakin smiled and pulled out his fingers, gaining a low whine from Obi-Wan at the loss of contact. “That’s it. Now flip over. Keep the pillow underneath you.” Obi-Wan did as he was told, maneuvering so that he could face Anakin, his face flushed a bright red up to his ears and down his neck. “So kriffing beautiful.” Anakin muttered as he grabbed Obi-Wan’s member, giving him a couple pumps as he positioned himself between his Padawan’s legs.</p><p>“Tell me if it’s painful, okay?” Anakin reminded him as he lined himself up and slowly began to push in.</p><p>It seemed all the air in Obi-Wan’s lungs had disappeared, his mouth agape in a silent scream as Anakin entered him. Anakin was patient in the process, only going so far at one time as he knew Obi-Wan could take. When he bottomed out they gave a low, collective moan. Anakin reached between them and grabbed hold of Obi-Wan once again, giving him a few slow strokes as gratification for making it through the second step.</p><p>“Kriff, you feel so good.” Obi-Wan mumbled as he lifted his arms to loop around Anakin’s neck, successfully pinning him there. “I feel like I’m about to explode.”</p><p>Anakin gave a dry life as he leaned down to press kisses around Obi-Wan’s face, praising him for how well he’d done up to that point. “I’m going to start moving.” Anakin gave a simple warning which Obi-Wan nodded along.</p><p>He started only at about half his length in a slow rocking motion, so that Obi-Wan could get used to the friction and heat. Though, it didn’t seem like he needed much more preparation. “Kriff, Anakin. Faster. More.”</p><p>Anakin did as was commanded and began to give into his instinct. To move quickly and unapologetically. “Does it hurt?” Anakin gasped out as sweat formed on his forehead, dampening his hair all over again.</p><p>“No,” Obi-Wan said, sounding dazed and mildly subdued.</p><p>“Fuck. You feel so good. So good for me. You’re so tight. So perfect. Fuck, Obi-Wan.” Anakin began to stroke Obi-Wan faster, more frantically as his own speed increased. His breath hitched as Obi-Wan began to move against him, starting a rhythm to match Anakin’s own. His hole squeezing him so beautifully. Kriff.</p><p>“Oh,” Obi-Wan moaned. It sounded like a song to Anakin’s ears. “Harder.”</p><p>Anakin could practically feel his string snap. In a frenzy, he hoisted Obi-Wan’s hips to meet him with one hand, the other pushing his knee to his chest. He could feel himself being pulled under by the sheer pleasure their bond was pulsing out. Distantly, he knew the other Jedi could most definitely feel their shared pleasure, but he didn’t have the mind to care. Kriff them, for all he cared. Honestly. Because right at that moment Obi-Wan was calling out his name, clawing at his back, and the promise of an orgasm was practically rolling off of him in waves.</p><p>He could feel his own release start to pool in his gut, and he knew it would be over sooner rather than later. He felt somewhat ashamed, since this wasn’t what Obi-Wan deserved. Not a base, animalistic fuck more about release than the pleasure building up to it. He deserved slow love-making, face-to-face. Kissing through their release and whispering sweet words all the way through it.</p><p>But at that instant, the instinct to reach forward and place his hand around Obi-Wan’s neck became too much, and he gave in. “Master,” Obi-Wan whimpered out as the hand around his throat closed just a tad. </p><p>“Padawan,” Anakin licked his lips, when had they gotten so dry? It felt like he was having an out-of-body experience, “Can I?”</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded and swallowed, Anakin could feel the press of his Adam’s apple against his palm as he did so. Anakin didn’t ask again before tightening the grip further, enough that he knew Obi-Wan would get a satisfying headrush.</p><p>Anakin slightly couldn’t believe that Obi-Wan was still bucking his hips along with his, in search of even more.</p><p>A wave of <em> mine, yours, mine, yours, mine, yours, </em> washed through their bond. At times it was hard to distinguish who was sending what, but at that point it didn’t matter. Anakin could safely say he never felt the urge to imprint himself deep inside another person more than at that moment. He wanted to mold Obi-Wan’s body to remember him for days on end. So that every time Obi-Wan stood, sat, or so much as moved, he would feel a twinge of pain shoot through him and remember what Anakin had done. “Mine.” Anakin ground out past his bared teeth. “You’re mine.”</p><p>“Yes,” Obi-Wan gasped out past Anakin’s grip on his neck, “Anakin. Master.”</p><p>Anakin slammed into him again and again, the creaking of the mattress sounding through the room. His hand worked frantically on Obi-Wan’s cock, all sense of rhythm long gone. “Come for me. You’re so gorgeous. So beautiful. So perfect. Come on my cock, Obi.”</p><p>“Anakin,” Obi-Wan sobbed out as tears stained his cheeks. “Anakin.”</p><p><em> Yes, </em> Anakin deliriously sent through the bond, <em> yes. You’re mine. You’re finally mine. My Padawan. My Obi-Wan. </em></p><p><em> Only you, </em> Obi-Wan sent back, <em> only you make me this way. Yours. </em>He gasped as his release shot from him, making his bond fall silent with everything except tidal waves of pleasure.</p><p>Anakin bucked into him once more, burying himself deep and coming with a low groan as he held Obi-Wan in his arms. </p><p>Once Anakin had summoned a hand towel and gotten them both cleaned up, they laid together on Obi-Wan’s bed, both dazed and delirious from their activity. He spent the time playing with Obi-Wan’s hair while his Padawan rubbed circles onto his bare chest.</p><p>“Obi?” Anakin called out when he felt himself being pulled under by sleep.</p><p>His Padawan hummed back at him.</p><p>“That wasn’t hate sex, was it? You don’t hate me, right?”</p><p>Obi-Wan laughed, “Of course not. I don’t hate you, dear one.” He mumbled before lifting his head and placing a kiss to the corner of Anakin’s mouth. “Get some sleep.”</p><hr/><p>That had been about two weeks ago. In total, they spent an entirety of three weeks on the ship before being assigned a real mission from the Council. Apparently a planet in the Twi’Lek system of Ryloth had been captured by the Separatists, and Anakin’s fleet paired with Master Unduli’s should be enough to reclaim the planet and free the people. The Council had said it would be a simple enough mission, Anakin taking control of the skies while Unduli lands on the planet to liberate any prisoners. Yet, something didn’t seem right. Anakin couldn’t name it. It was more of a feeling than a named <em> thing. </em></p><p>He had asked Yoda if he had felt any disturbance in the Force, but the old man had simply laughed and said, “Perhaps a good place your worry stems from, yes.” Anakin really hated how cryptic that Master could be.</p><p>“Anakin?”</p><p>The Jedi Master nearly jumped out of his skin. He let out a light laugh when he saw it was just Obi-Wan standing in the entryway to the bridge, a blanket wrapped around his figure. “Come here,” Anakin said and opened his arms in invitation.</p><p>Obi-Wan padded his way over, practically collapsing into the embrace.</p><p>Over the course of the three weeks of being on the Resolute, Obi-Wan had begun to notice how Anakin always hovered over the holographic map. Of course, throughout the day, he is called to different areas of the ship, but more often than not he would be analyzing their position or checking up on other missions or talking with the Council. Obi-Wan didn’t have nearly as many responsibilities, so he hovered close to Anakin, basically acting as his shadow. He didn’t check in through their bond that much, since the fact that Sidious could be listening in on them was still a concerning possibility (during one meeting while away from the Temple, Yoda had warned them of such. “Force Dyad, you two have. Powerful it is. But dangerous. Easy to listen to and read it is. Be careful and shroud yourself from darkside users, you should”), but even he didn’t need to use their connection to see how truly exhausted Anakin was.</p><p>He began to look far older than twenty-four. Dark circles under his eyes and his face taught with stress and fear. His whole body seemed to tighten and freeze-up whenever anyone said his name. Obi-Wan, throughout much of the day, brushed it off as just the stress of the war. Even he was feeling the pressure, and he wasn’t even the acting general. He was just a Padawan, he didn’t have the weight of the galaxy on his shoulders.</p><p>He supposes, it never truly struck him until that night when he had heard Anakin awaken with a gasp, and disappear from their room to go to the bridge. Everyone else on the ship had gone to bed, with the exception of a few clones whose duty it was to guard the ship while everyone else slept. When Anakin had gotten up from bed, Obi-Wan tried not to think much of it. But still, his worry scratched at the back of his mind like an awful itch. He knew Anakin wouldn’t have gotten up and left if there wasn’t something wrong. So, he got up and walked to the one place he knew Anakin would be. Surely enough he found Anakin standing over the mission details, map casting the empty room in a blue glow. He didn’t say anything as he entered, and Anakin couldn’t sense him with their bond momentarily blocked through mental barriers, so he took the time to study his Master and friend.</p><p>Obi-Wan felt a crushing sense of defeat as he looked on. Anakin looked… tired. So tired. Not necessarily in the fact that he needed rest, but rather in his very being. His very soul and Force presence. He seemed exhausted. Obi-Wan could feel the pressure on his chest like a physical thing. The pressure Anakin must be feeling himself. The pressure of being a Jedi, of being the <em> Chosen One, </em> of being a general in a war. All of it seemed to be tearing Anakin apart.</p><p>He was a slave to the Order.</p><p>The realization pulsed through him like a shock. It made him call out, “Anakin?”</p><p>His friend turned to greet him, a tired smile seemed to force its way onto his lips. His arms spread wide, an invitation.</p><p>“What’s wrong, dear one?” Obi-Wan mumbled into the folds of the blanket.</p><p>Anakin took a deep breath in, “Just visions again. Sorry I woke you.”</p><p>“Why do you refuse to tell me what you see? I could help. The Council could help.”</p><p>Anakin shushed him and gently traced his fingers through Obi-Wan’s hair. “Pretty soon, we’ll be away from the Order. And all I’ll have to worry about is you, Padme, my mom, and our baby.”</p><p>Obi-Wan pulled his head out of the blanket, a smirk on his lips. “<em> Our </em> baby?”</p><p>Anakin blinked at him, “Did I say that?”</p><p>Obi-Wan laughed, “Yes, you di--”</p><p>“Padawan Kenobi.” The two startled, Anakin’s arm instinctively tightening around Obi-Wan while the other reached for his lightsaber.</p><p>They both let out a sigh of relief when they saw who it was. “Kriff, Tup, you scared me.” Obi-Wan laughed.</p><p>Though, the clone didn’t move. He was more a figure in the doorway, lit from the back by the harsh hallway lights of the Resolute. “Tup?” Anakin called out as he unclipped his lightsaber.</p><p>“Padawan Kenobi, I charge you with treason against the Republic.” The clone spoke harshly as he drew his blaster.</p><p>Obi-Wan barely had time to drop the blanket, let alone reach for his own lightsaber, before Tup fired a shot. Luckily, Anakin was ready and easily deflected the blast back the way it came, skimming Tup’s shoulder. Though, the clone didn’t seem fazed.</p><p>“Tup!” Anakin barked out. “What are you doing! That’s Obi-Wan!”</p><p>“Good soldiers follow orders,” Tup mumbled and fired a second shot. This time, Obi-Wan was prepared and deflected the blast towards the ceiling of the bridge. "Good soldiers follow orders." Another shot.</p><p>“Stop firing at him!” Anakin’s voice sounded more like a growl as he reached his hand forward. Obi-Wan didn’t fully understand what he was doing until he heard a choking sound and came to the realization that Anakin was using the Force to choke Tup, pinning him against the far wall.</p><p>“Anakin,” Obi-Wan called out, when he saw that the clone was starting to lose consciousness. “Anakin, release him!”</p><p>“No!” The Jedi bit back, “He tried to hurt you!”</p><p>“And I’m fine!” Obi-Wan pleaded and placed a hand on his Master’s outstretched arm. “I’m fine, Anakin. He didn’t hurt me!”</p><p>“But he tried to! He tried to <em> kill you, </em> Obi-Wan!” Anakin’s face grew into a scowl as his hand closed tighter. Obi-Wan felt panic rise in his gut, “He tried to take you from me!”</p><p>Obi-Wan frantically shook his head, “He didn’t. No one did. Anakin, please.”</p><p>It was after a loud cracking sound reverberated in the bridge and the sound of a soft thud of a body hitting the floor that Anakin seemed to snap out of his stupor. Obi-Wan could watch the moment realization hit him and the remorse of his actions took hold. Silence stretched between them as Obi-Wan kept his gaze glued to Anakin, refusing to look over towards the dead body of the clone once named Tup.</p><p>Anakin seemed like a wild animal two seconds away from spooking, his eyes wide and jaw slack in shock. His gaze was locked onto his hand, as if he couldn’t believe what he had just done either. He was scared.</p><p>“Anakin,” Obi-Wan whispered and reached a tentative hand forward.</p><p>Anakin jerked away, terror in his eyes. “I didn’t do that. I didn’t, right?”</p><p>“Anakin…”</p><p>“No, don’t.” Anakin shifted away again, though the storm in his eyes seemed to quell as he looked on. Obi-Wan sent him a wary glance before walking over towards Tup and kneeling beside him. Obi-Wan sighed and reached forward to close his eyelids. He didn't fully understand what just happened, he just knew it was an issue they would have to report to the Council. The question was, who had given Tup his orders to assassinate Obi-Wan?</p><p>He didn’t even notice Anakin walk up beside him until his Master tentatively asked, “Is it bad that I don’t think I would react any differently if we relived the same situation?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I honestly had so much fun writing Anakin's beginning descent towards the dark in this chapter. It's very subtle in the beginning, but it's there ;) And though Obi knows Anakin is falling, let's see how he comes to term with it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. I Like To Call This: The Offering of a Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:)<br/>TW: blood and canon-typical violence</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Master Windu,” Obi-Wan sighed as the daunting image of the Jedi master flickered to life on his personal transmitter.</p><p>“Obi-Wan?” He seemed taken aback by the call. “What happened, Padawan? Are you alright?”</p><p>Obi-Wan shook his head, “I am fine, Master.” The Jedi seemed to let out a soft sigh of relief, which Obi-Wan couldn’t help but smile at. It seemed quite nice that, despite having only been Windu’s padawan for about a month, the Jedi still seemed to have a soft spot for him. Somewhere in that shrivelled heart of his, Obi-Wan liked to think there was a place reserved just for his short apprenticeship. “I actually need to speak with you.”</p><p>“Of course,” he said promptly as his image seemed to take a seat.</p><p>Obi-Wan hesitated. He wasn’t sure how to go about this… situation. It wasn’t necessarily that he <em> wanted </em>to confide in Windu about Anakin’s shortcomings, though Obi-Wan wasn’t entirely sure who else to contact. There was Padme, though she wasn’t involved with Jedi affairs. Telling her about how he fears Anakin may be Falling would only cause her an entire new layer of stress on top of her pregnancy. Plus, Obi-Wan had already contacted her and asked her to look after Shmi while he and Anakin were on the mission, and to contact him if her condition got any worse.</p><p>Their interaction had been surprisingly nice. Padme had apologized for her initial anger at him and Obi-Wan had apologized for his jealousy against her and ignorance of her current situation. "I hope we can be the best of friends, Obi-Wan. And I want to right my wrongs, if you will allow it." The Queen had smiled.</p><p>Obi-Wan grinned back at her, "I would like that very much, Padme. I think you and I would make a good duo. We are surely both insanely stubborn."</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed and blinked his eyes, bringing himself back to reality. “I am… worried about Anakin.”</p><p>Windu didn’t seem to react, though he asked, “What do you mean?”</p><p>“I mean… He has been having these visions, Master. I am worried about how they are adding to his stress regarding this war, his duties to the Council, etcetera.” Obi-Wan paused, he didn’t want to admit this next part, though it must be said. “You and I are both aware that Anakin and I have a… special attachment. More than simply the Force dyad. I fear that the idea that attachments are forbidden is also weighing on Anakin, especially when it comes to his and I’s… relationship.” Windu nodded, his lips pursing but he remained silent. “He and I are planning on leaving the Order in a few months' time, though… I have reason to be concerned Anakin may not, well, <em> make it </em> to the end of these coming months.”</p><p>“So what do you propose? That we pull you from his apprenticeship?”</p><p>Obi-Wan frantically shook his head, “Not at all. If anything, I must stay his padawan from this point forward. I am afraid of what he will do if… I am taken from him so abruptly. I am requesting that he and I leave the Order sooner rather than later. I know that he and I have not discussed this with the Council yet, but I was hoping that if it were just you and I, you would be willing to see my side. In fact, he does not know I am talking with you at all.”</p><p>“I’m afraid I cannot permit that.”</p><p>Obi-Wan blinked at the hologram. “I’m sorry?”</p><p>Windu sighed, “Anakin is a valuable asset to the Order. To the galaxy. Despite his shortcomings, we need him.” Then, he unhappily grumbled into his fist, “As much as it irks me to say it.”</p><p>Obi-Wan frowned, his eyebrows creasing together, “But, Master, do you not fear what may come of Anakin if this level of stress continues?”</p><p>“Anakin has always been troubled, Padawan Kenobi. That is something you will have to come to terms with. Qui-Gon voiced a similar concern to your own. We tried to help him once--”</p><p>Obi-Wan swallowed. The <em> and then he almost Fell </em> went unspoken, but it hung in the air like a stale portion. “So, are you saying that Anakin is not <em> permitted </em>to leave the Order?”</p><p>Mace Windu nodded, “That is what I am saying. The Council would have to vote on Master Skywalker’s leave. And with the current state of distress the galaxy is facing, the majority of the Council would vote that Anakin is needed in this war as a general and as a Jedi.” He huffed and reclined back into his chair. “Despite my warnings, Master Yoda allowed you and Anakin to continue on the path of a Force dyad--even though Anakin’s most dangerous shortcoming is the fact that he feels territorial and possessive--so you must show us what you are capable of.”</p><p>Obi-Wan frowned, “I am sorry… I do not understand.”</p><p>“The Council has tried to help Anakin before, and it exploded in our face with his near Fall to the dark. Anakin’s last hope may, in fact, be his attachment to you. You may be the only one who can keep him from his darkness.”</p><p>Obi-Wan felt like he was going to be sick. Despite Master Windu’s words, Obi-Wan wasn’t so sure that was the case. If anything, he was terrified that it was their attachment to one another that would cause the downfall.</p><p>Sure, on one hand, perhaps it would be Obi-Wan who could help Anakin pull himself from the path he was on. Obi-Wan had the opportunity to help Anakin. So long as he could <em> remind </em> Anakin that he still had hope, that he wasn’t a <em> bad </em>person. That he was only lost and hurt and abused for years and years.</p><p>But, on the other hand, the minute Obi-Wan so much as gets in harm's way, Anakin could very well Fall completely. No matter how often Obi-Wan tried to tell Anakin not to worry about losing him, that everyone loses someone eventually, the Jedi couldn’t grasp the concept. Obi-Wan knew that Anakin was never going to fully come to terms with the idea of losing his friend, his padawan, and his lover. Obi-Wan also knew that it meant Anakin was inevitably going to Fall.</p><p>Anakin’s attachment to Obi-Wan was the one thing that would decide his fate.</p><p>“There’s actually one other thing, Master.” Obi-Wan hesitantly added, and Mace fell silent as he waited for the padawan to continue. “A clone, not too long ago, the one who went by Tup… he--well--shot at me. As if in some sort of trance. He kept saying ‘good soldiers follow orders’ and that I had ‘betrayed the Republic.’”</p><p>The Jedi Master fell silent for an eerily long amount of time as he stroked his nonexistent beard. “Where is Tup now?”</p><p>Obi-Wan worried at his bottom lip, “Master Skywalker… <em> subdued </em> him. He was on a transport to Kamino, but I never heard anything saying that the ship had docked.”</p><p>A shadow fell over Windu’s face, and, even though he already knew the answer, he asked, “What, exactly, did Skywalker do to Tup, Padawan?”</p><p>“He--well--Tup was a danger to both him and I. And he wasn’t ceasing fire, so…”</p><p><em> “Padawan. </em>” Windu warned.</p><p>“Anakin killed him.” Obi-Wan blurted out, but hastily added, “Only because the situation was not ideal. Anakin would not kill just anyone--”</p><p>“He would kill if it meant protecting you, Padawan Kenobi.” Windu sighed and sank his head. “Thank you for alerting me. I’ll have to bring it up with the Council.”</p><p>Obi-Wan paused and drew his eyebrows together, “Alert them about… the issue with the clone?” Obi-Wan asked hopefully, then solemnly added, “Or about Anakin?”</p><p>Windu shook his head slowly, “The fact that Skywalker took a clone’s life so easily is more pressing than a clone falling out of line. While it’s rare, it has happened before. Some clones just… they feel like they are slaves to the Republic, and want to get back at as many people as they can. It’s a minor inconvenience, at best, in the major scheme of things. But Skywalker’s consistent actions which go against the Jedi Code have become nearly inexcusable.” </p><p>“I will keep you updated on this mission.” Obi-Wan mumbled after a few beats of silence.</p><p>Windu seemed hesitant to end the call, though after a while he said a quick, “May the Force be with you, Padawan Kenobi.”</p><p>“And you.” Obi-Wan smiled tightly as he clicked his transmitter off.</p><p>Throughout the call, he hadn’t even realized that he was gripping the pendant Anakin had given him until after it ended. He sighed and released his fist, stroking the necklace with the pad of his thumb. As he got up from his bed, he tucked the pendant under his tunic to make sure it wasn’t swinging around while in battle.</p><p>He had taken off the necklace for a couple weeks, since it became a hassle with how often he took it on and off every time he and Anakin showered. It felt nice to have the familiar weight hanging from his neck once again. While it was somewhat of a bitter reminder of Anakin’s departure, it stood for more than just that. It was Anakin’s own form of promise to never leave him. And so long as Obi-Wan wore it, he felt like the promise wasn’t as hollow as it sounded.</p><p>“Ah, there you are,” Anakin greeted briskly as Obi-Wan walked back onto the bridge. He had snuck off to his quarters to make the call, using the excuse his stomach hadn’t felt well. “Are you feeling alright? You can sit this mission out if you need to, Obi.” Anakin spoke gently as Obi-Wan approached, and once the padawan was in arms reach the Jedi stroked a hand through his hair, pulling him close.</p><p>“I will be fine. Just nerves, I believe.” Obi-Wan shrugged. He could feel Anakin poke through their Force bond as the master studied his expression. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at him. “I’m <em> fine, </em> Anakin.”</p><p>The Jedi pursed his lips in a pout, “My bad for making sure my padawan is healthy. You know, it was a lot easier to read you when you didn’t have any mental shields up.”</p><p>Obi-Wan laughed as he walked over to the hologram where the battle strategy was displayed. “I’m sure it was, Master. And I am positive the same goes for when you were a padawan.” </p><p>Rex approached the hologram opposite Obi-Wan, zooming in on the specific part of the plan Obi-Wan was inspecting. “Thank you,” Obi-Wan offered as he leaned forward to look over positions. It seemed easy enough, though who was Obi-Wan to judge a battle strategy? This would be his first one.</p><p>“Sir,” Rex spoke up, causing Obi-Wan to flick his gaze away from the hologram. “I want you to know that if you are struggling during the battle, do not hesitate to contact me or any of my men. We can pull you from the battle whenever needed.”</p><p>Obi-Wan flashed him a grateful smile, “Thank you, Rex. I hope it does not come to that. I have faith in my training, and in my master. And in all of you,” Obi-Wan said, motioning to the scattering of clones around the bridge, “All I want you and your men to worry about is saving the people of Ryloth.”</p><p>“Of course, sir.” Rex said with a curt nod before pivoting on his heel to walk over to the control center.</p><p>Anakin took Rex’s place, his expression hard to read. Obi-Wan noticed that when it came to specific battles, or about the war in general, Anakin had a tendency to close himself off. He became more of a robot than a man. Consumed by his duty as a Jedi. It was like the human part of him was cast aside, leaving behind a husk of the man named Anakin Skywalker.</p><p>“Repeat to me the strategy, Padawan.” Anakin spoke briskly as he leaned forward to get a better look at the hologram.</p><p>Obi-Wan took in a deep breath, doing his best to recall the mission briefing they had earlier that day. “This planet in the Ryloth system is reserved for strictly mining, which means it will be susceptible to bombs and other large attacks that could cause its surface to collapse. The Separatist forces gathered all the civilians, at least those still alive, and moved them to the center of the mining facility.”</p><p>“Correct,” Anakin said and quickly typed something on a datapad a clone had put in front of him. “So that means…”</p><p>“That means that the safe retrieval of the civilians will be the hardest part. If the Separatist forces feel that they are being heavily attacked or that their own plan backfired, they could easily cave the surface kill all the civilians.” Obi-Wan paused to zoom out the hologram off the surface of the planet, and instead focused on the blockade just out of the atmosphere. “While Master Unduli and her padawan take the surface, the Stardestroyers, controlled by Rex who will remain on board, are focused on destroying the blockade. We are the distraction, so that Unduli can swing around back without being detected. It will take her longer to get to the destination, but it is the safest strategy.”</p><p>“Good,” Anakin nodded along and seemed to play with the straps of his gloved hand. Obi-Wan noticed it was some type of habit for him whenever he was anxious or on edge about something. A nervous tick; something you only noticed if you had the time to study the person. Which, in this case, Obi-Wan did. “Go more in depth with our part of the plan, Padawan.”</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded, “Of course. Our six ships will appear out of hyperspace, and while the clones on board fire at the blockade, you and I will get on board a smaller ship that has a cloaking device. We will use that to destroy the bridge of the main blockading ship, then sneak past to get to the surface and rendezvous with Master Unduli.”</p><p>Anakin pulled a tight smile onto his lips as he walked around the hologram and looped an arm over Obi-Wan’s shoulders. “Sounds like my apprentice has come a long way.”</p><p>Obi-Wan scoffed as they began to walk off the bridge and make their way to the hangar. “I was always talented in mission details, Master. You should have seen me during my smuggling days.”</p><p>“I’m sure I would have enjoyed it,” Anakin said with a wink. “But, just think, pretty soon these missions will no longer be our duty. We could live in seclusion and experience the rest of our lives as ordinary farmers if we wanted to.”</p><p>Obi-Wan felt his chest tighten. He should tell Anakin what Windu had said, that leaving the Order wasn’t an option. The longer Obi-Wan drew it out, the larger of a repercussion it would surely build. Anakin simply seemed so at peace with the idea of leaving his role as a Jedi behind. Obi-Wan couldn’t be the one to break the news.</p><p>He looked down towards his feet as they walked the hallways, his mind drifting to Shmi back on Coruscant. He hadn’t yet heard from Padme, so hopefully that meant that Anakin’s mother was doing well. Obi-Wan had told Shmi that he would alert Anakin of her condition, but… he just… hadn't felt like it was ever the right time. It was like that old saying, ignorance is bliss. Obi-Wan knew it was selfish to keep such vital information from his friend and master. He just couldn’t see Anakin break at his words. Despite Anakin’s ever-present exasperation and seemingly tired presence, it seemed like this was the first time, in a long time, that he could actually be considered <em> happy. </em> Obi-Wan just couldn’t be the one to take it all away.</p><p>“Obi. Hey, Obi.” The padawan blinked out of his trance, looking up to meet Anakin’s steely, blue eyes. “Are you sure you’re okay?”</p><p>Obi-Wan opened his mouth to answer, but immediately closed it. He knew the easy answer would be to say that yes, he is okay. If “okay” meant: I’m highly stressed for your well-being and how I am playing a role in your eventual suffering. “Yes, Anakin, I am okay. Now, come,” Obi-Wan said, offering his hand palm-up, “let’s get to the ship.”</p><p>It didn’t seem that Anakin was necessarily happy with his answer, but he took his padawan’s hand nevertheless. Obi-Wan wasn’t sure if he would ever get used to the smooth, cold grip of Anakin’s leather clad right hand. The contrast of Anakin’s warm, flesh hand to his robotic arm was quite intriguing while in bed, when his master would trail his hands down his chest in sync, or when they are wrapped around his middle in a tight embrace. Though, it also acted as a symbol of all that Anakin had lost at the hands of the Jedi and to the war. He gave himself up both mentally and physically.</p><p>Once inside the ship, Fives was already waiting for them and in the process of readying the controls. Anakin took his position in the pilot seat, looking over what Fives had already completed.</p><p>“Fives,” Anakin addressed the clone as he powered on the ship, “you made sure the cloaking device was functional, correct?”</p><p>The clone nodded, “Of course, sir. We should be all set to go once we fall out of hyperspace.”</p><p>Silence fell over the small cockpit as Fives and Anakin prepped the ship. Obi-Wan hung back making sure that the ship's gun was functional as well. It felt like they were stuck in the cockpit forever before Rex came on the transmitter, giving them the go ahead to fly out of the hangar.</p><p>“I can feel your anxiety practically permeating the Force, my Padawan.” Anakin called to him as they flew above the Resolute.</p><p>Fives gave a glance over his shoulder, but Obi-Wan shot him down with a glare. The clone stifled a laugh into his arm. “Sorry, Master. I’ve never been on a ship quite so… condensed.”</p><p>“She’s a beaut when it comes to agility, just wait and see.” Anakin promised and leaned forward to adjust a control, “Fives, fire up the cloaking device.”</p><p>“Right away, sir.” The clone moved quickly, deactivating the shields and focusing all the energy on the cloaking device.</p><p>Obi-Wan held his breath as they neared the center of fire. Fighters of the Republic danced amongst the ships of the Separatists. It looked almost like a light show; you could easily get lost in the flurry of color and vibrations of the explosions. Though, the harsh reality of the war would settle in far too quickly for one to actually enjoy the view. It wasn’t a show, after all, it was a battle. People were losing their lives left, right, and center, it wasn’t something to be praised or denounced to a simple “show.” </p><p>“When we near the command center, we have to drop the cloaking device, transferring the energy from there to the gun. Obi-Wan, can you handle that?” Anakin called without bothering to look over his shoulder to make sure the padawan was doing as asked.</p><p>“I was born to transfer energy, Master,” Obi-Wan joked and readied the controls necessary to follow the process.</p><p>“Alright, on my count…” Anakin paused as they neared the command center of the Separatist blockade. It was then that Obi-Wan felt a tug on their bond. It was gentle, the master was asking for a simple reassurance; Anakin wanted to be sure that Obi-Wan was okay and healthy and protected. That he was there. That he would make it out of the battle on Ryloth.</p><p>The padawan tugged right back and sent a wave of his calmest emotions through the bond. Anakin’s signature wrapped around Obi-Wan’s in response, merging them together until Obi-Wan wasn’t able to tell where one of them began and the other ended. It was dizzying, intoxicating.</p><p>“5…” Anakin began to count out, pulling the padawan out of their entrancing bond, “4… 3… 2… Now!” In one swift movement, Fives reached to disable the cloaking device in the same second Obi-Wan began to charge the gun. Silence fell over the cockpit as they hovered beside the command center. From through the glass, Anakin could spot the frazzled droids running to fire their own guns, in any second the Separatists could shoot them down at point-blank range if they didn't take the shot first. “Any time now, Obi.” Anakin warned.</p><p>“I’m working on it!” Obi-Wan snapped, frantically waiting to press the control as the gun fully charged, “Locked on, taking the shot.”</p><p>In one blink of an eye, the control center went up in an explosion, sending their small ship careening away with the force of the propulsion. Obi-Wan grasped onto the sides as they spun away while Anakin frantically worked to steady the ship.</p><p>“Fives!” Anakin yelled over the blaring of their controls, when no answer came he called again, “Fives!”</p><p>“He passed out, Master!” Obi-Wan yelled back, “I think the debris clipped off one of our thrusters! Can you steady us out?”</p><p>“Does it <em> look </em> like I can steady us out!” Anakin shouted out as the blinking red of alarms filled the cockpit. “We are going to breach the atmosphere, sit down and brace for impact!”</p><p>“But--”</p><p>“Do it!” Anakin cut off, arms still tensed from pulling up on the controls in a desperate attempt to slow the ship as they careened towards the surface.</p><p>Obi-Wan did as was told, sinking himself into his seat and shutting his eyes to brace for impact. He could feel the second they entered the atmosphere, the force of the particles causing the ship to shake with the drag. He dared to open one eye when he felt the ship even out, though he immediately regretted it when he came face-to-face with a mountain.</p><p>“Anakin!” Obi-Wan yelped.</p><p>“I see it!” Anakin called back grumpily, as if it were more a minor inconvenience than a deadly collision course. “Are you braced for impact?”</p><p>Obi-Wan looked around at the landscape, all of it rolling mountains and crystalized trees. “<em> Where </em> are you going to <em> land?” </em></p><p>“There’s a clearing! Are you ready?” Anakin wasn’t, apparently, going to wait for an answer, since the next thing Obi-Wan felt was the rough collision with a rocky ground. The force of it nearly sent him flying out of his chair.</p><p>It felt like a full rotation before they came to a stop, but when all fell silent Obi-Wan let out a sigh of relief. It took only a brief moment before Anakin was proding through their bond, caressing Obi-Wan’s Force signature with his own, making sure his padawan was alive and well. “I’m fine, Anakin.” Obi-Wan sighed.</p><p>“You’re sure?” the master asked, yet he still looked dazedly out the cracked window. Obi-Wan wasn’t sure if Anakin refused to look back out of fear or laziness. Often hard to tell when it came to Anakin.</p><p>“I’m sure.” Obi-Wan nearly whispered, and groaned as he rose from his seat. He cradled his ribs as he walked over to the pilot seats, the collision had knocked the wind out of him and possibly broken a rib or two in the process. But Anakin didn’t need to know that. Obi-Wan’s minor injuries would just distract him from the mission's overall goal. “Fives,” Obi-Wan called out and reached forward to feel the clone’s pulse. He let his shoulders sag in relief when he felt the distant thrum of a heartbeat beneath his fingertips. “He’s alive, just unconscious.”</p><p>Anakin grunted as he pulled himself from his seat, hopping over the control panel to plant his feet on the floor of the ship, “When we get out of the ship I’ll contact Rex and let him know to send a group down to retrieve Fives.”</p><p>Obi-Wan watched the masters retreating figure, “We aren’t going to carry Fives with us?”</p><p>Anakin paused after having kicked open the dented exit; it seemed the explosion and collision did a lot more damage than Obi-Wan expected. “As much as I believe in leaving no man behind, we are way too far from our point of landing to carry dead weight. We need to rendezvous with Unduli and her padawan before the sun sets. On foot will be possible, but carrying Fives will only put a target on our back and slow us down. Now, come, we need to get moving.” Anakin said before disappearing out the hatch.</p><p>Obi-Wan glanced over his shoulder at the clone. He shouldn’t be left behind… </p><p>Obi-Wan shook his head. No, Anakin was right. They needed to start moving.</p><p>“I’m sending our coordinates to you now, Rex. Have some men retrieve Fives. Also, can you tell us how many ticks we are away from the original landing point?” Anakin spoke into his com-link.</p><p>“Only about three ticks west, sir.” Rex’s voice crackled through the transmission, “And only about one-thousand meters from the facility itself.”</p><p>“Thanks, Rex,” Anakin said, placing a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder as the padawan stood beside him, “Have you heard from Unduli?”</p><p>“I haven’t, sir. Ever since she landed in the mining facility with the prisoners, her transmitter has fallen silent.”</p><p>Anakin and Obi-Wan exchanged worried glances. “Same goes for the padawan?” Obi-Wan asked.</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>The master sighed and looked off into the distance, “Thank you, Rex. How’s it looking in the sky?”</p><p>“Clear as day, sir. The blockade has been destroyed.”</p><p>“That’s great. Nice work, report it to the Council when you get a chance.”</p><p>“Right away,” Rex replied curtly before clicking the transmission off.</p><p>The two walked silently to the edge of the cliff Anakin had chosen to land on. Really, Obi-Wan couldn’t believe he had entrusted his life to such a reckless flyer. When Anakin had said he found a clearing, he wasn’t expecting it to be a <em> kriffing cliff edge.  </em></p><p>The sun was already starting to set over the horizon, casting the landscape in shades of golden yellow and orange. It would be night in a few hours, and the state of the prisoners would only worsen in that time.</p><p>“Kinda reminds me of Tatooine,” Anakin mumbled as his eyes roamed the edge of the cliff and off into the distant sky.</p><p>“At least it is not as hot.” Obi-Wan grumbled.</p><p>Anakin smirked at him before kneeling to the ground and positioning himself along the edge of the cliff, “Better start climbing.”</p><p>Obi-Wan huffed in affirmation, “I was afraid you were going to say that.”</p><p>About halfway down the side of the cliff Anakin had groaned out in frustration and smashed his head against the rock, “This is going so slow!”</p><p>Obi-Wan laughed, opening his mouth to respond, but immediately became speechless when Anakin released his grip on the rocky surface, careening himself towards the ground. The padawan clenched his eyes shut, waiting for the collision of the Jedi meeting the ground. When no sound came, Obi-Wan peeked his eyes open; he was surprised, but not shocked, to see Anakin alive and well, grinning up at him with an ear-splitting grin. “Jump, I’ll catch you!” Anakin called up to him.</p><p>Obi-Wan swallowed, weighing his options. He shrugged, what did he have to lose? He yelped as he let go of the rock, freefalling towards the surface. He felt like his stomach was in his throat as the ground came closer and closer. Just as he was mere inches above the rocky surface, Anakin reached forward, halting the padawan midair before setting him gently on the ground.</p><p>“Let’s never do that again,” Obi-Wan said, speaking over the lump in his throat. He got to his feet with shaky legs, collapsing against Anakin’s solid form.</p><p>The Jedi laughed, “You’ll get used to it. Come on, we have about nine-hundred meters to go.”</p><p>The rest of the trip to the mining facility was relatively quiet besides the rhythm of their feet as they ran the distance along the rocky surface. They were glad to find that the mining facility, supposedly holding the prisoners, was surrounded by bushes and other natural life which made for easy cover. Anakin and Obi-Wan took their position along one side of the facility, where less droids were located since there was no easy exit or entrance point.</p><p>“Master Unduli! Unduli!” Anakin groaned in frustration as he tapped at his com-link. “Separatists must be blocking the transmission. I can still feel her and her padawan in the Force. They must be inside.”</p><p>“Can you feel the civilians?” Obi-Wan asked. He had tried to reach through the Force and sense the people of Ryloth, though the Force was clouded and difficult to read.</p><p>Anakin hummed as he closed his eyes, reaching into the presence around them. “I can… sense living beings. The Force is… it’s hard to see through. We just have to trust that the prisoners are in there.”</p><p>Obi-Wan wasn’t entirely <em> thrilled </em>with that aspect, but it was all they had to go on for the moment. And with their transmission blocked, there was no way to reach Rex or any of the other clones. “There is only one droid on the top of this platform,” Obi-Wan said, pointing to show Anakin the mech he was referring to, “if we can handle him, we can easily cut through the side of the facility with our sabers and get inside without notice.”</p><p>“I like your thinking, Padawan. All thanks to my great teaching.” Anakin said smugly as he rose from the ground, still crouching amongst the bushes. </p><p>“You wish, Master.” Obi-Wan scoffed as he followed behind.</p><p>Anakin didn’t waste a moment before shuffling out of the bushes, moving along the shadows to avoid the spotlight. Obi-Wan watched as his master jumped with ease onto the first level without detection, cutting down the droid with a deadly silence. Anakin turned back to the bushes, flashing the padawan a thumbs-up. Obi-Wan scurried from the bushes and raised his lightsaber, beginning to cut through the metal of the facility. Anakin joined him at his side, finishing the circle on the other half.</p><p>They pushed the chunk of loose metal aside together and hopped into the building one after the other, sealing the entrance back up to avoid detection.</p><p>Obi-Wan wasn’t sure what, exactly, he was expecting the facility to look like. Though, he knew he wasn’t expecting <em> that. </em> </p><p>It was deadly quiet.</p><p>No droids. No civilians. Only cobwebs and the distant sound of shifting metal.</p><p>The two exchanged a glance before moving further in amongst the layers of empty storage units.</p><p>“This is… odd,” Obi-Wan whispered as he waved his blue lightsaber as his only source of light. He shivered when he saw a spider crawl into the darkness of the facility. There were only a few things Obi-Wan couldn’t stand, and bugs were one of them.</p><p>“I agree. But, this facility is nearly as large as The Spire. It stretches layers into the core of the planet and into the sky as well. Who knows where the prisoners are being held?” Anakin wondered aloud as he waved his own energy sword to investigate some of the storage units. Something must have caught his eye, since he came to a sudden halt and crouched down to the floor.</p><p>“What is it?” Obi-Wan asked, walking over to join him.</p><p>“There is… waste here.” Anakin said, pointing to the inside of the unit.</p><p>“Waste?”</p><p>“Like… animal feces.” The master rose slowly to his feet, glancing around with his head on a swivel.</p><p>Obi-Wan looked around with him, his eyes still trying to adjust to the darkness in the facility, “Well, where are the animals?”</p><p>“Now <em> that </em> is the million-credit question.” The master joked as he glanced one last time into the storage unit before moving on. “If there are animals in here, we should be able to sense them.”</p><p>Obi-Wan frowned, “What if there is someone here concealing the animal's presence in the Force?”</p><p>Anakin looked down at his padawan with a quizzical look on his face, “What do you mean? The only people capable of doing something like that would be Jedi or Sith.”</p><p> “Well, that is what I meant,” Obi-Wan replied quickly, “We can’t sense any specific people in the Force, right? We are having difficulty sensing Master Unduli and her padawan, as well as the civilians and the supposed animals. There <em> has </em> to be someone blocking them in the Force, right?”</p><p>Anakin was quiet for an eerily long amount of time as they continued to walk among the rows of storage units, before he silently rose his arm with his com-link, “Rex,” Anakin whispered into the transmitter, “Rex, come in.” The only thing they were met with was the static of a dead line.</p><p>“I do not think we can reach him, Ani.”</p><p>“Yeah, ya think?” The master shot back, obviously annoyed at their current situation. “Come on, we better start scouring the facility if we ever want to make it out of here,” Anakin said before starting off in a run.</p><p>Obi-Wan followed after him, focusing on keeping his footsteps light so as to not make loud sounds. If there <em> were </em> animals here, he didn’t necessarily want to draw their attention with the pounding of their feet against the metal.</p><p>Eventually they were able to make it out of the storage room, coming upon what appeared to be two sets of elevators. Though after a few minutes of pressing the buttons, waiting for the elevators to operate, it became obvious the power was cut.</p><p>“This just keeps getting better,” Anakin groaned.</p><p>“Come on, we shouldn’t stay in one place,” Obi-Wan said and tugged at Anakin’s sleeve as he began to walk towards the left of the elevators down the darkened hallway; the constant whirring of their sabers the only sound as they inspected the area around them.</p><p>It wasn’t until they rounded the corner did they hear the thunderous growling and the distant scratching of large claws against the metal ground. Obi-Wan was the first to take notice of it, freezing in place and pivoting to where the sound had originated from. Anakin followed suit, lifting his energy sword with both hands.</p><p>“Did you hear--” Anakin didn’t have a chance to finish the question as two Nexu’s jumped from out of the shadows. The flashing of teeth and claws catching Obi-Wan off guard as he fumbled with his saber, accidentally allowing it to fall from his grasp and land on the floor with a loud thud.</p><p>In haste, and on instinct, Obi-Wan raised his hand and pushed the Nexu about to lunge for a second time against the far wall. The animal whimpered on impact, though didn’t seem fazed by the collision whatsoever as it got back to its feet in a rush. Obi-Wan glanced briefly over his shoulder to see Anakin dealing with the second animal, lightsaber in one hand and the other outstretched towards the beast. It was when his master lifted the saber above his head, about to deal the final blow when Obi-Wan called out, “No!” The padawan didn’t think before reaching out his left hand and pushing his master to the ground.</p><p>“Obi-Wan, <em> what--” </em> the annoyance and anger in Anakin’s voice sent a chill down the padawan’s spine. Though, Obi-Wan didn’t respond as he closed his eyes, lifting both hands towards the two Nexu’s. He could do this, he <em> knew </em> he could.</p><p>Anakin watched on, unmoving and slightly disbelieving, as the two beasts ceased their growling and snarls. Some of their teeth retracted into their gums and their claws disappeared amongst their fur, though it seemed to happen against the animals' will. They seemed to whimper as Obi-Wan’s face tightened in concentration and they bowed their heads to the ground, their eyes hooded and dazed. </p><p>The realization struck Anakin in one wave, that Obi-Wan was <em> mind controlling </em> the Nexu’s. Beasts of that size, <em> two </em> beasts of that size, would be excruciatingly difficult to control through the Force. Anakin had tried to mind control an Acklay once and, let’s just say, it hadn’t worked out in his favor.</p><p><em> “You want to sleep,” </em>Obi-Wan spoke aloud, his voice ringing with the Force.</p><p>The two beasts collapsed to the ground, rolling onto their backs and even began to <em> purr, </em>as if they were just large cats and not carnivorous beasts. When Obi-Wan dropped his arms, he let out a shaky sigh before falling to the ground; his knees met the ground with a hard thud and his hands followed, catching himself so that his face wouldn’t be the thing to meet the metal floor.</p><p>Anakin swiftly snatched up his lightsaber and crawled towards his padawan, placing a hand on the small of his back. “I--How did you do that?” he sounded breathless, even though he wasn’t the one who had just saved their skin.</p><p>Obi-Wan swallowed, his throat and mouth suddenly parched, “I… have no idea. I just--I knew that I could.”</p><p>“Well, <em> kriff, </em> surprised me.” Anakin said and rose to his feet, careful not to wake the sleeping Nexu’s, even though he was pretty sure they wouldn’t be waking any time soon. He offered his hand to Obi-Wan, which the padawan gratefully took. “Can you walk?” Anakin asked gently as Obi-Wan stumbled into his first step.</p><p>“Yes, I can walk. My mind is just… taking time to catch up.” Obi-Wan sighed and rubbed at his temple as Anakin looped Obi-Wan’s right arm over his shoulder. “I can walk, Anakin,” Obi-Wan laughed at his master’s protective nature.</p><p>“Sure you can, my Padawan.” He replied in a mock understanding voice, making Obi-Wan roll his eyes. “My guess is those Nexu’s were waiting for us, placed by the Separatists.”</p><p>Obi-Wan frowned, “I just hope Master Unduli and her padawan are alright. Do you think they made it through here?”</p><p>“They are both skilled, I know. I trust that they know what they are doing, wherever they are. We just have to hope that our paths cross sometime.”</p><p>After rounding another corner without any sight of a stairwell or any sign of living beings, Anakin decided to just cut a hole in the floor. Obi-Wan slumped himself against the nearest wall and watched as Anakin formed a circle into the floor with his saber, pulling the chunk of metal up with the Force to set it down gently so as not to bring any unwanted attention.</p><p>“What is our plan once we get down there?” Obi-Wan asked as he hobbled over, his legs still not one-hundred percent back to normal just yet.</p><p>Anakin hummed as he peered down through the hole in the floor, “We need to act as a team, since we have no idea what we might be walking into without Unduli and her padawan. Just remember these three words: don’t argue.”</p><p>Obi-Wan frowned at him, “That’s two words.”</p><p>“You’re already failing.”</p><p>The padawan sighed, “Whatever, we need to get going.” He jumped through first, slowing his fall with the Force as he neared the ground so as not to make any noise and Anakin did the same following right after him.</p><p>The floor of the facility they found themselves on seemed to be nearly identical to the last; abandoned machinery littered the area around them and it was as eerily quiet just as the floor above. “Going down?” Anakin offered.</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded and they cut through the floor, following the same process as last time. The fall was a lot larger than the one previous as the machinery and storage on each floor seemed to get bigger and bigger; they were nearing the bottom of the facility, Obi-Wan realized.</p><p>After repeating the process for what felt like the hundredth time, Anakin checked the scan of the facility on his hologram. “We’re here,” Anakin said, pointing to the last floor of the facility. “This is the most dangerous part of the building, since we are now sandwiched between magma and the hollowed crust from their past mining.”</p><p>“So, what you are saying is that we are stuck between two options for death. Either burning alive or making the entire facility accidentally collapse.” Obi-Wan clarified.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s what I’m saying.”</p><p>“Awesome,” Obi-Wan sighed and rose to his feet. He closed his eyes and breathed in, reaching through the Force. “I feel the civilians are closer than before, do you think they are on this level?”</p><p>Anakin placed his hand on his padawan’s shoulder and gave him a tight squeeze, making Obi-Wan reopen his eyes. “I sense Master Unduli and Padawan Offee, surely we must be in the right place.” He gave his padawan a tight smile, “This is where the fun begins.”</p><p>“That is what you believe, Master,” Obi-Wan called out to him as Anakin began to walk in the direction he most likely sensed Master Unduli.</p><p>They roamed the floor, ducking behind any large structure they found in case they stumbled upon a loose droid or Separatist fighter. It didn’t take long before Anakin spotted a flash of neon blue from behind a pillar. “Unduli!” Anakin whisper-yelled to get his fellow masters attention.</p><p>The floor fell quiet before a nearly inaudible whisper shot back, “Skywalker?”</p><p>Anakin ushered Obi-Wan out of their hiding to join the lone figure of Master Unduli, “We sure glad to see you, Master.” Obi-Wan said as they crouched together.</p><p>“I could say the same about you two,” the master sighed as she turned off her energy sword, casting them in complete darkness.</p><p>“What happened to your padawan?” Anakin seemed hesitant to ask.</p><p>Master Unduli shook her head, “Your guess is as good as mine. One minute she was beside me and the next she was gone. I was in the process of looking for her when you spotted me.”</p><p><em> Don’t run off, </em> Anakin shot through their bond, somewhat accusingly. Though, Obi-Wan knew his master was just worried about losing him in the labyrinth of a facility they found themselves in.</p><p><em> Do you </em> think <em> I have a death wish? </em> Obi-Wan replied instantly.</p><p>“I am sure she will turn up,” Obi-Wan offered to console the master who seemed highly stressed at the aspect of not knowing where her padawan went, “Did you, by any chance, find the civilians?”</p><p>Master Unduli nodded, “I did, just before I lost Barriss she and I found their whereabouts.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you take action to free them?” Anakin asked, somewhat angrily. Obi-Wan instinctively placed a hand on his master’s knee to calm him. It seemed to work, as Anakin leaned his knee into the touch and his shoulders released some of their tension.</p><p>Master Unduli caught the movement, her eyes lingering on the intimate contact before breaking away to look at Anakin’s face, “Just as Barriss and I were going to attack, that was when she disappeared. I would have freed the civilians myself, but there are far too many Separatist forces. We need to take them out before they have a chance to cave the facility in on everyone.” The master sighed, worry etched into her features, “Barriss and I found out that they have set up bombs around the entirety of this level.”</p><p>Shock sparked across Anakin’s face, “Why would they have bombs set up? I thought they wanted to have this facility functional.”</p><p>Obi-Wan rubbed at his chin absentmindedly, “Maybe their goal was never to keep the facility functional.”</p><p>Master Unduli tilted her head in question, “What do you mean, Padawan?”</p><p>“What if they wanted to get as many Jedi here as they could and then destroy the facility, killing the Jedi in the process.”</p><p>The two masters exchanged worried glances as the idea struck through them. “If that’s the case, we must find Barriss and get the civilians out of here as fast as possible.” Master Unduli decided, rising to her feet. “Come, I will show you where they are being held.”</p><p>It wasn’t a long walk to the area where the people of Ryloth were being held. Still, everything was eerily bare. There weren’t many droids scattered around the perimeter to watch for any Republic forces; it was as if they were practically <em> inviting </em> the Jedi inside. In fact, no Separatists forces were visible until they were just outside of the area with the civilians.</p><p>There was a scattering of armed droids around the area, but they would be easy enough to take down. The main concern were the three tanks positioned on the far side of the facility, overlooking the group of Twi’leks. Inside one tank was a generic general droid, the boss man who most likely held the detonator for the bombs, if what Master Unduli had said was correct.</p><p>“We won’t be able to destroy the tanks,” Anakin whispered to his fellow Jedi, “they could explode if we do and destroy the facility. We need to aim for the general droid. Unduli, can you circle around the other side and attack him from behind? Obi-Wan and I will take the firepower so you can easily grab the detonator.”</p><p>Master Unduli nodded and rose to her feet, running into the shadows to circle around the perimeter without being seen.</p><p>“Padawan,” Anakin began, “make sure to deflect the blasts from the tanks back towards them or into one of the empty storage units. The shots from the droids will be no issue, but if one of those tanks shoots into the ground, this whole floor will cave in.”</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded and his hand fell to his lightsaber. There was something unsettling about the situation, more so than just the impending idea that at any second the entire facility could explode into the ground. It was the air, or rather, the Force itself felt tight and constricting. Unnatural and twisted.</p><p>“Master…” Obi-Wan mumbled, “Do you--”</p><p>Anakin cut him off, already knowing what his padawan was going to say, “I feel it. But I can’t tell where it’s stemming from. Our main concern is the people for now.”</p><p>Obi-Wan swallowed and looked back out across the level, spotting Unduli amongst the shadows giving them a thumbs-up. He could feel his heart rate spike in his chest and his hands start to shake where they were grasped to the hilt of his saber. He would never truly understand how Anakin had dealt with the war for as many years as he had. The adrenaline pumping through Obi-Wan’s veins was enough to send him into shock; he could practically feel his blood rushing through him with each racing beat of his heart. He just had a creeping feeling that he wouldn’t make it out of this facility alive.</p><p>Anakin must have sensed his anxiety (who wouldn’t? It was practically permeating the Force) since he raised a hand and ran Obi-Wan’s padawan braid between his thumb and index finger. He gave it a small tug, pulling the padawan from the trance he had set himself in.</p><p>“You will be fine, Obi-Wan. I promise nothing will happen to you.” Anakin whispered and pressed his forehead to Obi-Wan’s, mingling their Force signatures together in a claiming nature. As if to say, <em> you, you’re mine and I won’t let anything bad happen to what’s mine. </em></p><p>“Your promise sounds more like a plea, Master.” Obi-Wan whispered back.</p><p>Anakin leaned forward to press his lips to Obi-Wan’s in a swift manner, and pulled away quick enough to make it seem as if he hadn’t done it at all. “Nothing bad will happen to you.” He repeated, as if saying it again would make it true.</p><p>They raced into battle in a flurry of neon blue. Obi-Wan felt widely out-of-practice when it came to duelling with a lightsaber, though the adrenaline that had fueled his fear now fueled his fighting instinct as he swung his blade, slicing down the enemy which stood in his way. He did his best to mirror his master; after all those weeks on the Resolute together, Obi-Wan had studied Anakin’s dueling style and made it into his own. Blasts whizzed by his head and body as he continued to disarm and cut through the droids. Distantly, he heard the cries and cheers of Twi’leks ring in his ears as Unduli decapitated the general droid, snatching the detonator before the droid had a chance to activate the bombs.</p><p>In a haste, one droid fired a shot from one of the tanks which Anakin deflected back at one of the empty storage units with an easy flick of his wrist. The remaining droids dropped their weapons and raised their arms in defeat.</p><p>Obi-Wan let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>It was a win for the Republic.</p><p>The people of Ryloth cheered when they saw the two Jedi approach out of the deep shadows. “It’s Kenobi and Skywalker!” someone in the crowd cheered, “We’re saved!” The Twi’leks cheered, some cried, and others laughed as they pulled at the chains the Separatists had sealed them in.</p><p>Obi-Wan’s face dropped in surprise as Anakin sent him a smug smirk. He had no idea he was known in the galaxy, let alone thought of as some type of savior. He was used to his identity being a secret, a whisper in the wind, like he didn’t exist at all. Though, he should have known that his presence would come to be recognized. He was the padawan of great General and Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, aka the Chosen One. Of course his name would have floated around the HoloNet beside Anakin’s. He just… wouldn’t have thought people would actually find him worth praising.</p><p>Anakin rolled his eyes as they worked on cutting the Rylothians free, <em> how many times do I have to tell you that you are more than worthy of praise, my Padawan. </em></p><p>Obi-Wan scoffed as he sliced through the chains with his neon green saber. <em> Just shut up. </em></p><p>Anakin grinned at him as they finished freeing the Twi’leks with the help of Unduli. Once the entire group of Twi’leks were rejoicing with their newfound liberation, Anakin approached his fellow Master.</p><p>“Still no sign of your padawan, then?” Anakin asked.</p><p>Unduli sighed, “No, I am starting to get worried.”</p><p>“She will turn up, Unduli. She is a resourceful padawan, from what you have told me. Barriss could not have gone far.” His words didn’t seem to quell her nerves, so he proposed, “How about you follow the people up to the surface and get in contact with my men from outside of this facility, the Separatists are still blocking our transmissions somehow. Obi-Wan and I can stay back and make sure the bombs won’t engage, and we’ll look for you padawan in the meantime.”</p><p>Unduli sighed and nodded, “That would be much appreciated, Skywalker. Be safe.” She said with a soft touch to his upper arm before turning and trailing behind the herd of Twi’leks headed towards the flight of stairs pointing towards the upper levels.</p><p>Anakin didn’t move from his spot till the very last Twi’lek was out of sight up the stairs. It always felt nice to see the people he was saving, and knowing that their lives would go on. “Well, that was somewhat easier than I expected,” Obi-Wan laughed as he tossed aside a loose head of a battle droid.</p><p>“Now it’s time for clean-up,” Anakin said and rubbed his hands together in faux excitement.</p><p>“Ah, yes, the best part of a battle. At least the facility didn’t explode.” Obi-Wan sighed as he rose from his knees, “Did Unduli happen to find her pad--”</p><p>“I’m right here,” a girl's voice cut through the scene.</p><p>The two flicked their heads to the origin of the voice, their eyes landing on the darkened figure of Padawan Offee. Anakin cracked his face into a tight, wary smile, “Barriss, where were you?”</p><p>“With me.”</p><p>The voice sent a chill down Obi-Wan’s spine as a man’s figure appeared beside the padawan’s; from within the shadows Obi-Wan saw the man lift a hand and place it on Barriss’s shoulder in a protective and claiming gesture. </p><p>The only thing entirely visible from in the darkness was the golden glow of their eyes.</p><p>“Barriss,” Anakin said in a warning tone as his hand reached for his lightsaber, and in the same moment Obi-Wan tightened his grip on his own weapon, “who is that?”</p><p>“Oh, Skywalker, do you not remember me?” The man laughed, stepping from out of the darkness and into the faint light. Obi-Wan swallowed as he took in the image of the creature before them. His face and chest were marked black and red, horns protruded from his head, but most shocking of all was the fact that the man’s bottom-half was completely robotic. The claws of his mechanic feet clicked against the metal floor, echoing around in Obi-Wan’s ears.</p><p>“Maul,” Anakin growled as he lifted his lightsaber, “I thought my master killed you years ago.”</p><p>“Speaking of your precious <em> master, </em> where is dear old Qui-Gon Jinn, hm?” Maul asked with a cock of his head before bursting into laughter, “Oh, wait! He’s dead. <em> My </em> fellow Sith killed him.”</p><p>“My master and Dooku were far greater Force-users than you will <em> ever </em> be, Maul.” Anakin sneered through his bared teeth.</p><p>The Sith hummed, “He was a good duelist, I will give the old Dooku that. But when it comes to his abuse of the Force, meh, that’s a little iffy. Wouldn’t you say?” Maul snickered, “You got a taste of the darkside, didn’t you, Skywalker? How was it? Did it <em> taste </em>good? Didn’t it rush through your veins and make you feel more powerful than you ever did as a Jedi? You know, I’m sure you could be a far greater Sith than Dooku or I. My Master has great plans for y--”</p><p>“Shut up!” Anakin yelled, igniting his saber and swinging it in one swift motion, stopping it mere centimeters away from Maul’s throat. “You don’t know <em> anything </em>about that.”</p><p>Maul cocked his head, “Don’t I? I know that you feel ever-so protective about your pet over there.” Obi-Wan frowned as he shifted his grip on his saber, eyes flicking between Maul, Anakin, and Barriss.</p><p>“He is not my pet, he is my padawan who could easily take you down,” Anakin ground out more from his throat than his mouth. </p><p>“Oh, he could? I would love to see his moves,” Maul smirked, his gaze freezing on Obi-Wan and scanning him head-to-toe.</p><p>“It would end far too quickly for you to actually see any of my moves,” Obi-Wan said, focusing on keeping his voice neutral and collected. He didn’t want the Sith to read his anxiety and nerves in the inflection of his words.</p><p>Maul hummed, “I’ll have to get you alone later and away from your pesky master, young one,” the Sith mumbled to himself, though he obviously said it to prove a point to both Jedi.</p><p>“One more step, and you’re <em> dead.” </em> Anakin growled and thrust his lightsaber forward as if to prove his threat.</p><p>Maul tutted his tongue as he waved his finger, “Now, that isn’t the Jedi way, is it? All lives are special to the Jedi, right? Or, wait, are you no Jedi?” Maul laughed to himself, “I have a feeling your padawan is more of a Jedi than you could ever be, Skywalker.”</p><p>“I don’t have the weaknesses of the Order,” Anakin seethed. His anger in the Force was practically choking the air around them; it clouded Obi-Wan’s mind, a coldness and darkness settling into him. Obi-Wan hated to admit that Anakin’s darkness nearly overpowered that of Maul’s. “Barriss,” Anakin said, his voice cracking with either anger of disappointment, Obi-Wan wasn’t quite sure, “Why?”</p><p>The young padawan strode out of the shadows and came to stand next to the Sith, her face difficult to read, “I did it because I've come to realize what many people in the Republic have come to realize, that the Jedi are the ones responsible for this War. That we've so lost our way that we have become villains in this conflict, that we are the ones that should be put on trial, all of us! The Jedi have become an army fighting for the dark side, fallen from the Light that we once held so dear. This Republic is failing! It's only a matter of time.”</p><p>Anakin stared at her, his eyes as wide as saucers. Obi-Wan remained silent as he watched the scene unfold before him. Barriss had similar views about the Order to his own, it was hard to say that all of what she thought was false. The Jedi had become instigators in the Clone War, their involvement was likely only going to stretch the War on for far longer than anyone wanted in the first place. </p><p>“Why are you working with <em> Maul? </em>He’s a Sith, Barriss! He probably wants you and the rest of the Jedi dead,” Anakin flicked his gaze between the two Force-users.</p><p>“Well, now, let’s not jump to any conclusions, Skywalker,” Maul let out a humorless laugh. “I would gladly kill you and your beloved pet, but…” the Sith trailed off.</p><p>“But, what.” Anakin demanded, his grip on his lightsaber visibly tightening.</p><p>“I need you, you see. As soon as my master has his hands on you, he will dispose of me. You know the Rule of Two, no doubt.” Maul hummed to himself and tapped his foot on the ground, “And as every Sith, I crave the power and control my master has planned. I won’t give it up to some low-life, ex-slave who thinks he’s a Jedi. So, I was thinking of offering you a deal. You can join me. You and I, together, can overthrow my master and take the Empire he has planned for our own.”</p><p>“You aren’t in a position to be making deals, Maul.” Anakin spat.</p><p>“Aren’t I?” the Sith said coyly as a grin stretched onto his lips. Obi-Wan didn’t have time to react before Maul was reaching his arm out, an invisible hand wrapping his neck with such force he was afraid his eyes would come shooting out of his head.</p><p>Obi-Wan choked on air as his feet left the ground, his hands frantically clawed at his throat as if that would make a difference to the fake hand around his neck. Anger burned in Anakin’s eyes as they shot back to Maul. It was obviously taking everything in him to not decapitate Maul right where he stood.</p><p><em> Don’t do it, </em> Obi-Wan frantically sent through their bond, <em> he won’t kill me. </em></p><p><em> You don’t know that. </em> The voice of his master seemed twisted in the bond; it sent a cold chill down Obi-Wan’s spine as it echoed through him. <em> He wants to take you from me. </em></p><p><em> He won’t. </em> Obi-Wan choked as he fought for air. <em> He wants you to give into your anger, Ani. Don’t give him what he wants. He knows I’m your weak point. </em></p><p>“You know,” Maul sighed as he picked at his nails, “I could easily have you two dead. If I killed you, you and your padawan would no longer be of concern to me and I could rule beside my master without you. I was simply offering you an option to give you the power I know you crave.”</p><p>“I’ll kill you and your master if I need to.” Anakin growled, his eyes flashing with anger.</p><p>Maul dropped Obi-Wan then and the padawan landed in a lump on the floor as he grasped at his neck, heaving in the air he had been deprived of. The Sith barked out a laugh, “You don’t even know who my master is. Quite a shame, really. He’s right under your nose.”</p><p>“Enough!” Anakin demanded, “Tell me, why are you even <em> here?” </em></p><p>“Why,” Maul snickered, “I was the one who set up this whole operation. The people of Ryloth were just a distraction to lure you and your fellow Jedi here. Really, the mission was quite simple, I’m surprised it took you so long to free the Twi’leks. Or maybe it was the Nexu's who slowed you two down so much.” Maul sighed and placed his chin in his hand, “Do you think the Twi’leks have gotten out yet, hm? What about dear Master Unduli?”</p><p>Obi-Wan frowned as he staggered to his feet, “What did you do?”</p><p>“Nothing, young Padawan,” Maul smirked, “I’m not a murderer of the innocent.”</p><p>“Tell that to your fellow Sith,” Anakin sneered.</p><p>Maul huffed, “Those who the Jedi believe are innocent are often just as corrupt as the Senate, or even the Jedi themselves. Be honest, Skywalker, do you think that there even <em> are </em>innocent individuals in the galaxy?”</p><p>Anakin flicked his gaze to the ground as his shoulders sagged. The answer was all in his body language and it brought a smile to the Sith's face.</p><p>“So, what do you say to my offer, Jedi? I can give you all the power you crave and more. You and I could fix the galaxy.” Maul said as he opened his hand palm up and extended it between them. Barriss seemed to shift uncomfortably beside Maul, her eyes glued to the Sith’s hand. Obi-Wan couldn’t blame her, this whole situation seemed to be some kind of fever dream.</p><p>Anakin seemed to pause as he eyed the Sith’s hand. Obi-Wan wasn’t necessarily surprised to feel his master’s hesitation in the Force. Maul was calling on Anakin’s dark nature, the part of Anakin that had always been there and always would; the part of him which Obi-Wan was always terrified his master and friend would one day succumb to.</p><p>“Don’t do it,” Obi-Wan called out, making the Sith and Anakin whip around in sync. “Don’t take his hand. You don’t want to, I know you don’t.”</p><p>Maul’s expression blanched as he looked on, “What do you know about it, Padawan? Your master <em> wants </em> to take my hand, surely you can feel <em> that </em> in the Force. Or are you just as ignorant as you seem to be.”</p><p>“I know he won’t take your hand because we have our whole lives ahead of us. Right, Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked gently, his eyes glued to his master. “You wanted to live on Alderaan or--or even Naboo together. You always tell me about how beautiful it is there in the spring. Don’t you want to go see that together?”</p><p>Maul scoffed, his head thrown back as he let out a full bellied laugh, “My Force, you sound like a youngling with a stupid crush. Skywalker, do you honestly think that you can live such a normal life? C’mon,” Maul groaned, “that’s just an illusion you play with. None of that will actually come true. Not when you are haunted by the side of you that I can cater to. The side of you that you will <em> always </em> wonder what could have happened if you had accepted your power.”</p><p>Obi-Wan’s heart clenched in his chest. Technically, Maul wasn’t wrong. Anakin wasn’t permitted to leave the Order, forever trapped in the system of the Jedi so long as the War is still raging. Their life on Alderaan or Naboo seemed to get further and further away with each passing moment.</p><p>Anakin’s face contorted into pain as his eyes seemed to water, “What if--What if I can’t give you that life, Obi? I’m always going to be haunted by the side of me you don’t know.”</p><p>“I don’t care about that other side,” Obi-Wan said, it was somewhat of a lie, since he <em> did </em> care about Anakin’s dark side, but only because it threatened to overtake him completely. “You will always be Anakin, no matter what haunts you.”</p><p>“Force!” Maul blurted out, “This sounds like a kriffing romantic holovid, do you two need some space or something? A room, maybe? I didn’t even know masters were allowed to fuck their padawans.”</p><p><em>You won't leave me,</em> Anakin sent through their bond, the master's eyes holding Obi-Wan's.</p><p>
  <em>I will not.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're mine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am yours.</em>
</p><p>Anakin and Obi-Wan exchanged a final glance just before Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber, swinging it to his battle position and pointing it towards Barriss. Anakin’s face hardened as he took a step towards the Sith. “Maul and Offee, you are under arrest by the Jedi Order.”</p><p>Barriss seemed to take a wary step back, as if wondering if she should book it out of the facility or not.</p><p>Maul, on the other hand, let out a laugh, “Classic Jedi. You’ll wish you had taken my hand, Skywalker.” The Sith looked over his shoulder to the padawan, “Ready, Barriss.”</p><p>The padawan slowly nodded her head and reached for something behind her just as Maul ignited his lightsaber. The red glow of a Sith’s saber clashed with the neon blue of Anakin’s as Maul swung his energy sword. They met with a hiss and crash, almost deafening as the sounds echoed around the empty facility. Anakin grunted when the Sith used the Force to push him back against a crate and fell to the ground.</p><p>“Go after Barriss, Obi-Wan!” Anakin called to him as he got to his feet, meeting Maul’s swing of his saber with his own.</p><p>Obi-Wan blinked and turned his head, he hadn’t even noticed the padawan start to sprint away amongst the shadows. He cursed and raced after her, the light of her energy sword helping to guide the path. The chase went on for only a short period of time before they reached a clearing. Barriss stood facing the direction in which she had come, meeting Obi-Wan as he approached from out of the clutter of storage and machinery.</p><p>“Barriss, please don’t run. The Order may take pity on you…” Obi-Wan said as he lowered his saber, showing her that he wasn’t a threat.</p><p>“Obi-Wan,” Barriss sighed and shook her head, “I don’t <em> want </em> to go back to the Order. I thought that since you had come into the Order so late, you would see the corrupt nature of the Jedi more easily than your padawan counterparts. But it seems you are just as brainwashed as the rest of them.”</p><p>Obi-Wan stepped forward hesitantly, “I do not like the Jedi’s role in this War any more than you do, Barriss. Trust me. Please, you and I can go back together and advocate for what is right.”</p><p>She scoffed, “The Jedi won’t listen to a word I say if I return. And you honestly think they’ll listen to <em> you? </em> They just think of you as another expendable padawan. Do you not know what everyone says about you and Master Skywalker?”</p><p>“I know what people think, but I don’t care. My main concern is ending this War and bringing peace to the galaxy, as should be the concern of all the Jedi. The Order is just… going about it the wrong way.”</p><p>Barriss sighed and she looked down towards her feet, “I really liked you, Obi-Wan. I did. I wish you hadn’t followed me.”</p><p>Obi-Wan frowned, “Barris, what--”</p><p>He didn’t even feel the explosion when it happened, he just remembers his eyes fluttering open as if in a trance and the insistent ringing in his ears. He remembers pain shooting through him as he tried to contract his abdominal muscles and he remembers craning his neck up to look through the hole formed by the bomb in a small section of the facility. He remembers Barriss peering over the edge, red lightsabers shining over her face. But in the next blink of an eye, she was gone.</p><p>He remembers the moment he realized that Barriss had set off a small bomb that had probably been right underneath Obi-Wan’s feet. A small enough bomb that created a hole for Obi-Wan to fall through, but still kept the rest of the facility intact. Force, he felt stupid. She had been waiting for him to catch up.</p><p>He remembers panic settling in as he shifted his neck down to see what damage had been done. He remembers struggling to breathe when he saw a piece of metal sticking through his stomach, coated glossy with his blood. “Fuck,” Obi-Wan choked out, blood spattering onto his chin. He remembers reaching out for his lightsaber not too far from his feet, in an attempt to use the blade to cauterize the wound. But after what felt like a decade of trying to focus on the hilt of the weapon and not the flares of pain in his abdomen, he realized it was a lost cause. Instead, he lifted his arm, bending it until his hand fell atop the pendant which hung around his neck. He used his last surge of strength to close his fist around the necklace and tune himself to feel the thrum of his master's Force signature.</p><p>He let his arm go limp on top him as he closed his eyes.</p><hr/><p>The explosion made Anakin freeze, his blade meeting Maul’s for what felt like the hundredth time. A split second of eerie silence followed, before torturous pain shot through the bond. Anakin groaned and clutched at his stomach, stepping away from Maul, though the Sith didn’t try to engage him any further.</p><p>“It seems my apprentice was successful,” Maul clicked his tongue and swung his saber before turning it off. “Let’s meet again, Skywalker. Perhaps your decision will be quite different.”</p><p>Anakin collapsed to the ground on his knees as he fought through the bond. He needed to get up and find his padawan. Maybe Maul was wrong. Maybe Obi-Wan was alright. Obi-Wan was going to be alright. He wasn’t going to lose him. He wouldn’t.</p><p>The only thing he could do was momentarily block the bond to stop the thrum of pain stemming from the other side.</p><p>He let out a shaky breath as he rose to his feet, racing off into the direction of the explosion. His heart felt like it had stopped pumping when he came upon the hole in the floor. Anakin’s hands shook as he tried to tell himself: Obi-Wan was alright. He was fine. He was going to be fine.</p><p>He jumped through the hole without looking down.</p><hr/><p>“Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan,” Anakin muttered over and over, like a mantra he was stuck to repeat. His knees fell to the ground with a force Obi-Wan was sure hurt more than he let show on his face. His hands seemed tentative as he lifted Obi-Wan’s limp head into his lap. “It’s okay. You’re okay.”</p><p>“Ani?” Obi-Wan heard himself ask, though he didn’t even remember moving his lips.</p><p>“I’m here, love. I’m here.” Anakin whispered as he brushed at some of Obi-Wan’s blood-splattered hair and his fist took refuge on the padawan braid laying beside him.</p><p>“I feel… warm,” Obi-Wan mumbled dazedly; it felt like he was slipping from his own body, like the ground was swallowing him whole. Was this a dream? He couldn’t tell.</p><p>Though, it felt as if everything became painfully clear as he began to slip away.</p><p>“No, don’t do that. Obi-Wan, fight. C’mon.” Anakin ground out past his teeth. Obi-Wan could feel his own Force signature waning and pulling away from Anakin’s. Their bond was being stretched, and he distantly realized that Anakin was practically clawing at his Force signature trying to bring it back into his body.</p><p>“Ani,” Obi-Wan mumbled and raised his hand, cringing as he did so, but it was worth it to feel the warmth of Anakin’s skin beneath the pads of his fingers. At least one last time. “Onto the next big adventure.”</p><p>Anakin choked out a sob, his grip on Obi-Wan’s temple tightening, “Shut up. Don’t talk, you’re making your wound worse.” Anakin took in a shaky breath, “Soon you won’t feel any pain, I promise. Just hold on for a couple more minutes, Rex must be on his way. Unduli probably got help.”</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled, his eyelids suddenly growing heavy. “I’m not scared, Ani.”</p><p>Anakin let out another sob, though it sounded more like a barking laugh, “Kriff, stop it. I promised not to leave you, now you promise not to leave me.” When Obi-Wan didn’t say anything, Anakin’s hand clenched in his hair as he demanded, “Say it.”</p><p>Obi-Wan shifted and was surprised to find the motion didn’t send waves of pain through him, only bursts of warmth. “Anakin, the only thing you and I are good for is breaking promises.”</p><p>The final thing his blurred vision made out was the contorted pain on Anakin’s face and a flash of gold.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>😌💅🏼✨ I hope you guys don't hate me... I'd love to know what you thought in the comments! I always love to read and respond to them.<br/>This chapter was low-key a monster to write, but i had fun with the mission aspect of this update and I hope you did as well. Anyway, you can always come yell at me at my star wars tumblr @ayoungpadwn ! Love y'all, bisous.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. I Like To Call This: Battling the Fate of a Sith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:) hehe, love y'all</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Chancellor sat alone in his office, elbows perched on his desk as he leaned his head against his hands; his silhouette like a vulture peering down at its prey. The Coruscant sky was a mix of blues, purples, and reds, the colors clashing and mixing in an electric sense. The night was buzzing with life and lighthearted spirits, different from the usual drowsy days and nights. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A smile tugged at his lips; if only the ignorant could sense the Force at that very moment. The anguish, the fear, the heartbreak, all of it was just magnificent. He could feel Anakin’s anger pool in his gut as if it were his own, the cries of hatred and pain tasted sweet on Palpatine’s tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t leave me! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Anakin yelled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I need you! Obi-Wan, I need you. Help me. I won’t let you die.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The voice of his soon-to-be apprentice rang in his ears like a melody.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you fret,” Palpatine spoke to himself, “Your dear Obi-Wan won’t die just yet, he is still needed in the grand scheme of things. You still need to be the one to strike him down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Chancellor sighed happily and stood from his chair, approaching his transmitter. Surely he would be getting a call from Maul soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed to himself and shook his head in slight disbelief. He wished he had known of Obi-Wan’s existence sooner. All those years he had been targeting Anakin’s mother with an illness, thinking that she would make for an easy weak point for Anakin’s Fall; while he should have been going after his dear childhood friend all along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Chancellor had to admit his faults, he had completely overlooked the young boy. Obi-Wan wasn’t strong in the Force, not like the supernova Anakin’s presence held. It was easy to overlook the young boy from Tatooine. He would have never guessed, not in a millennium, that the two were a Force dyad. But just how fitting for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chosen One </span>
  </em>
  <span>with attachment issues to be part of a Force dyad. The chess piece practically fell right into Palpatine’s lap, you couldn’t blame him for putting it to good use.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palpatine chuckled into his hand. He was surprised to find that Anakin hadn’t concealed the Force dyad, making it easy to tap into. Though, the Chancellor couldn’t blame him. The Council barely paid Anakin the light of day outside any mission, why would he feel the need to hide his and Obi-Wan’s bond? The masters probably didn’t even notice it in the beginning, only realizing something was amiss when they began to think that Obi-Wan and Anakin had such an… “unnatural” relationship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Chancellor wanted to scoff at the insolence of the Jedi Order. Did they not know the power of a Force dyad? Truly, what a waste.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, anyhow, the death of Anakin’s mother will still have quite an impact on the young soon-to-be Sith. Palpatine can practically already see what frenzy Anakin will be in upon her final breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And what about poor, young Padme. A mother dying in childbirth with her twins. What a tragedy. It will make for a good headline, no doubt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As expected, the image of Maul and Barriss sparked to life on Palpatine’s transmitter. The young padawan seemed out of breath and slightly frazzled, though her inability to complete a mission with a straight face won’t be an issue for much longer. Anakin will take care of them in due time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two were successful?” Sidious asked as he flipped up his hood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maul nodded and planted one knee to the ground, Barriss following suit, “Yes, Master. Skywalker’s padawan was debilitated. I just hope that he lives to complete the rest of your plan, he seemed to be in--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do not question my abilities, apprentice.” Sidious cut him off, “Kenobi has not passed on, though Skywalker may be in fear that he will lose him for the time being. His presence is still in the living Force.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barriss looked dejectedly towards the ground, her face hidden in shadow, “What is it, young one?” Sidious asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing, Master,” she quickly replied when she realized he was speaking to her, “I simply enjoyed Padawan Kenobi’s company when I was still at the Temple.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You must not let your feelings towards him cloud your duty. You left the Jedi life far behind when you took Maul’s hand. Remember that,” the Sith Lord commanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Master,” she murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Now, Maul, where are you two headed?” Sidious implored. He must get their whereabouts for his meeting he will, no doubt, have with Anakin later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are headed to Malachor V to recoup, Master. We must meditate there and continue young Offee’s training.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Malachor V,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sidious thought to himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>may just be the perfect place for Anakin to find the two of them. A planet deeply rooted in the Sith is just what Anakin’s darkside will need to draw it out. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Wonderful, you two. And good job on the mission. I am… surprised, to say the least.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maul bowed his head, “I am glad our abilities are up to your expectations, Master. As for the rest of the plan, when do you intend on disposing of Grievous, Skywalker’s mother and Senator Amidala?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sidious smiled, “In due time, my apprentice. I am going to handle Grievous personally, do not worry about the cyborg. And Skywalker’s mother won’t hold out for much longer.” He chuckled to himself, “If I time it just right, she will pass away when Skywalker lands back on Coruscant with dear Kenobi in such a terrible state. It might push him just enough for the rest of the plan. But for now, keep me updated on your position.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Sith nodded, “Of course, Master.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The image flickered away, shrouding the room in the last sliver of sunset, the sky now covered in cascading shades of reds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Clone War had always been, in and of itself, from it’s very inception, the revenge of the Sith. It was irresistible to the Jedi. Battles fought in remote locations, on planets which belonged to “somebody else,” and used the innocent as bait; every step of the War was constructed as a win-win situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Clone War was the perfect Jedi trap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By fighting at all, the Jedi had lost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so overextended across the galaxy, they had completely missed the Fall of their two greatest allies. The Republic had already fallen, long before anyone had any clue of its demise. And if only the Order didn’t have their heads so far up their own asses, then they wouldn’t have missed both of Anakin’s Falls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Chancellor hummed happily. Truly, that could not have happened any better.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Help!” Anakin cried out as he breached the exit of the facility. The clones surrounding him turned, their torches on the helmets nearly blinding him with their harsh light. “It’s Padawan Kenobi! Get help!” Anakin yelled as his knees gave out and he collapsed to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite his harsh landing, he placed Obi-Wan down gently, careful to mind the piece of sharp metal still sticking through him. He had cut the metal from the source to avoid having to pull it out and causing an even greater amount of blood loss. Anakin wanted to punch something and cry at the same time as he gazed down at the limp body of his padawan and friend. His Obi-Wan. Distantly he heard clones around him starting to call orders to get a medic on the scene, others saying there was no time and they would just have to fly Obi-Wan up to the ship. But all Anakin could do was stare at the pale face of his padawan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For once, he actually looked at peace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though, there was no harsh frown or happy grin on his face, no line between his eyebrows like there usually was when he would pout or argue back about something. There was no flush to his cheeks like there would be whenever Anakin would gladly compliment or tease him. He was a bare remembrance of the person Obi-Wan usually was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Master Skywalker,” the placing of a hand on Anakin’s shoulder made him flinch, his eyes leaving Obi-Wan reluctantly. When he looked up to see the face of Master Unduli, he immediately looked away and back down towards his padawan; he was afraid that if he looked away for too long he would miss the first flutter of an eyelid, or a quirk of a lip, or any sign that Obi-Wan was going to be okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s gone,” Anakin choked out as tears threatened at his eyes. He thought he had cried himself dry on the trip to the surface, but he could still the prickling of oncoming tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Anakin,” Unduli knelt beside him, “He’s not. He’s still within the Force, just reach. He’s alive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin bit at his bottom lip as it started to quiver. He couldn’t bear to reach through their bond, not right now. He was scared of what he would find if he did. And even if Obi-Wan was still alive… “Even if he is still alive, he won’t be for long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then, he will be in a better place. He will be part of the living Force as all us Jedi are when we pass--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Anakin barked out as he slapped away Unduli’s hand, “No! I’m not going to let him die! I won’t allow it. He can’t.” His voice fell to a sharp whisper as his hands went back to Obi-Wan’s shoulders, gripping him with a bruising force.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unduli gazed at him in slight awe and shock. She opened her mouth as if to reprimand him, but quickly shut it when she realized it wasn’t the right time. Though, the anger and pain surrounding the young Jedi master was nearly choking her. It was stuffy and tight and all-consuming. It was the anger of a Sith.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Master Skywalker,” she called out to him hesitantly, “what happened to your eye?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was referring to his left eye, the one he had been keeping tightly shut and closed off from the group around him. Unduli had an idea of what Skywalker might’ve been hiding, the Force was telling her enough for her to come to her own conclusion. Though she had to know for sure if her suspicion was correct. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not important right now,” Anakin said as he rose from the ground, cradling Obi-Wan in his arms as he stood. The padawan’s head fell limp over the side of Anakin’s arm, the sight alone made Unduli’s heart clench and her hand flew instinctively to cover her mouth as her eyes averted their gaze towards the ground. “What’s important is the fact that because </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> padawan decided to go rogue and join Darth Maul, who, by the way, is </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span> apparently, my padawan is on the brink of death. You better tell the Council what a </span>
  <em>
    <span>success</span>
  </em>
  <span> this mission has been, I need to get Obi-Wan help. Get me a transport!” Anakin yelled out the command with his fury-infused voice. The clones around him stared on, frozen, as he marched away from the facility. They were stricken with fear of the Jedi master before them, Unduli realized. “What are you waiting for?” Anakin called out once more, “I need a transport!”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>During the flight up to the Resolute, Anakin stayed at the back with Obi-Wan as the medical droid worked on removing the shrapnel and the clones flew the ship. He held onto Obi-Wan’s hand with a durasteel grip as he pleaded into the Force. He would give everything to save him, even if it meant the unthinkable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kissed along the rough ridges of his padawan’s fingers and into the calloused palm of his bloodied hand. He traced the sharp edges of his jaw and cheek and ran his fingers through Obi-Wan’s hair. It had just started to get long again. He watched the shallow rise and fall of Obi-Wan’s chest, the only sign that his padawan was still alive. He pressed Obi-Wan’s hand to his forehead and closed his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sooner or later he would have to reopen their bond, but he was just so frightened that where the usual bundle of light Obi-Wan’s presence was, would now be completely vacant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The droid was eventually able to successfully remove the metal and began to gently apply a liberal amount of bacta gel to help stop the external bleeding. Though, Obi-Wan’s wound wasn’t bleeding nearly as much as it had been. Due to the fact that he was suffering a large amount of blood loss, Anakin realized.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have done all that I can with my materials, Master Skywalker,” the droid said to him as he placed layers of bacta patches around the wounds' entry and exit points. “I will leave you two alone. We should arrive on the Resolute shortly. I request your help in transporting him into a bacta tank when we land.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin nodded and thanked the droid as he watched the robotic figure retreat. Sometimes he really hated how monotone the medical droids talked. Someone was dying on their table and they didn’t show any emotion; and this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Obi-Wan</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was talking about. Who wouldn’t feel some type of remorse or pain for the loss of a life so pure and harmless?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin sighed and shook his head. He was being ridiculous. A droid can’t feel emotion, why was he getting mad at it for doing it’s job?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, Obi,” Anakin whispered into the palm of his padawan’s hand. “I’m sorry. You didn’t deserve any of this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He paused, somewhat expecting Obi-Wan to reply with one of his usual remarks: </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t be ridiculous, </span>
  </em>
  <span>or, </span>
  <em>
    <span>there’s no reason to apologize, </span>
  </em>
  <span>or, </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone deserves a little heartbreak, Ani.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But he remained motionless on the table, his face as stoic as ever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin choked on a sob and began to grasp helplessly at Obi-Wan’s arm, as if he could somehow pull his padawan back to life. “I would do anything to go back, Obi.” Anakin whispered with his wavering voice, “Back to Tatooine and never leave you stranded on that fucking dusty planet. We could have lived such a different life if I hadn’t left you. We could have watched all the sunsets, rode all the junky speeders, entered stupid--I don’t know--stupid pod-racing events. The ones I know you always wanted to participate in with me, but--</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>--I never let you because I was too scared you were going to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You were so inexperienced at the time. We could eat at the Cantina together, you know the one. The one I never let you go inside. It was always too dangerous for a boy like you. I’ll tell you stories of Jedi, and they will just be myths we know nothing about. Simple fairy tales, and not a reality. Fuck, please be okay. Please.” Anakin whispered as he tried to steady himself enough to feel the distant pulse in Obi-Wan’s wrist. It was distant, but it was there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not that same boy anymore, Obi. I’m not the one who would sit in Watto’s store working on useless droid parts, or go exploring in the back of an Old Republic ship because I didn’t yet have anything to fear all those years ago. That boy died a long time ago. He died the moment I left you with the pendant as a remembrance of our time together.” Anakin chewed at his bottom lip as he gripped at Obi-Wan’s hand before bringing it up and placing it over his left eye, “If you could see me, you would hate what I have become.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin let out a shaky breath as he fought away tears. It hurt to admit it out loud. He realized a long time ago that he wasn’t the same boy from Tatooine, though it only became more painstakingly clear when he had been reunited with Obi-Wan. His time with the Order and as a general had scarred him beyond recollection. He’s certain Obi-Wan had noticed as well, though his friend was far too kind to share his aching concern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was then that Anakin dared to reopen their bond from when he had closed it off back in the facility. He knew what to expect. He had experienced it once before his master had passed on into the Force. Though, Anakin only had a training bond with his master, not a Force dyad. While the lack of his master’s presence in the Force was alarming when Anakin had tried to reach through to him, he had come to terms with the missing piece of the bond relatively quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But… a Force dyad was different. It wasn’t just a simple training bond. Losing Obi-Wan was going to feel like losing a part of himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin thought, briefly, that perhaps continuing to block the bond would be the best option. After all, he knew what would happen as soon as he reached for Obi-Wan. He just--he had to know for sure if what he was expecting was true. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hesitantly, he broke apart the messy walls he had constructed purely on a whim back in the facility.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sinking into the bond was chilling. He always envisioned it as a taut string, pulled between the two of them. Though, he could only see the end of the string he held, the rest of it disappearing into a darkness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A void.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lack of light and presence where Obi-Wan’s Force signature usually stood wracked the breath out of him. He pulled on the string experimentally and, in response, it fell limp to the ground. Distantly, he felt himself yelling, as if his breath was forcefully being pulled from his lungs. It felt like an actual pain in his chest, like Obi-Wan’s presence was being ripped from his own being. The darkness which crawled around him spread over his vision, encompassing the hypnotic space of the bond. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two sets of hands on his shoulders snapped Anakin out of the bond. He fell backwards out of the stool he was sat on with the force of it; the two clones stared down at him in shock and confusion. Anakin couldn’t do anything besides stare right back at them, just as struck with fear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir, are you alright?” the clone to Anakin’s right asked hesitantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Anakin whispered as he raised a hand to rub at his head. He opened his mouth to give an explanation, though he realized he didn’t have one, so he just repeated, “Sorry…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The clone to his left crouched down beside him. A red cross on both his arms, signifying that he was the medic on board, “Sir, there is something wrong with your eye. It’s… gold.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin, on reflex, shut his eye and used the excuse of rubbing his eyelid to keep it hidden from the clones beside him. “It’s no concern, trust me. Stay with Obi-Wan,” Anakin instructed the medic as he rose to his feet, “Washroom?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just down the hall and first door on the left, sir,” the clone, not the medic, replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin tipped his head at them and disappeared down the slim hallway, clambering into the “washroom” that, in reality, was only a toilet and bacta gel dispenser.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He braced himself against the small countertop as he leaned forward towards the metallic mirror. He blinked at his reflection, a face staring back at him that he didn’t recognize.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Obi-Wan’s body had fallen limp in his arms, the anger which had settled into Anakin’s body stemmed from his very being. It was like an extension of himself. His vision had gone blind with rage, grief, and heartbreak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll kill him.” Anakin had seethed as he clutched Obi-Wan closer to his body, “I’ll kill Maul and Barriss. And all the rest of them who caused this.” Revenge had consumed his soul, he could taste it on the tip of his tongue. Burning hot and waiting to be satisfied. He would find Maul, Barriss too, and make him pay him for what he did, followed by Maul’s precious master.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin could feel himself Fall, his mind curling with anger and hatred as he bartered between life and death. Obi-Wan wasn’t there to pull him from his darkness, not this time. Though, Anakin didn’t fight the darkness pulling him in. Not in the beginning. The creeping feeling of hatred, fear, and revenge was easy to accept. He had been right, allowing his nature to consume him was like a breath of fresh air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He briefly wondered why he hadn’t done it sooner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Force ran through him like a live wire, an inexplicable current of power and control forcing itself through his body and mind. The power of the darkside was truly unmatched, and he only had a taste. With this he could kill Maul easily, followed by his master, even overthrow the Jedi Order if he wanted to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barriss had been right, after all. The Order were the true ones at fault. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They</span>
  </em>
  <span> were the ones putting the Force out of balance, </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> were the ones who were fanning the flame of the War, </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> were the ones who were so insanely hypocritical that they preached compassion for others yet continue to turn a blind eye to the way they use their own people and clones to cause torment across the galaxy. The Chancellor had been right, evil and good during this War was all about perspective. Who was to say the Jedi weren’t just as evil as the Sith?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, the initial pleasure of the darkside only lasted for so long before reality came crashing back down on him as he looked back at the limp body in his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he struggled with himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>it wasn’t right.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He shouldn’t be Falling. He was better than this, Obi-Wan had told him so. Obi-Wan </span>
  <em>
    <span>believed</span>
  </em>
  <span> in him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the darkside was his nature. It was how he was born to be. The abilities it unlocked were endless, and with it he could save Obi-Wan’s life, here and now if he wanted to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Obi-Wan would rather accept death than for Anakin to barter for it. He wouldn’t want Anakin to sacrifice his own life to save him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan doesn’t get the final say. Obi-Wan’s his, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> should get to decide whether his padawan lives or dies. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s mine. Mine!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, he’s not. He’s Obi-Wan. He isn’t your property. Your attachment has grown fatal--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop it!” Anakin had yelled out as he clutched at his head. It felt like he was being pulled apart, waged between an ongoing War inside his own head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sucked in a deep breath as he delved inside his mind. He rarely meditated, and it felt like the absolutely wrong time to be doing so, since his padawan was bleeding to death in his arms. But he needed to get a grip on himself to even function. If his thoughts kept clashing, there was no way either of them were going to make it out alive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sorting through his emotions felt like tearing apart his very presence in the Force. The dark and light in him were so tightly entwined, he could barely distinguish between the two. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly realized that there was no way to completely disregard the darkness, or banish it away. It had become as much a part of him as his light still was, so he had to focus on keeping them separated, rather than destroying one completely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Think of putting them on two separate sides of yourself, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Anakin had thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had done the trick, since it seemed to cease the battle within him. At least enough to stand on his feet and carry Obi-Wan out of the facility. But it had left him with a nasty scar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had caught his reflection on Obi-Wan’s lightsaber, his golden eye shining up at him from the image projected on the cold durasteel. It had caught the breath in Anakin’s throat; it made him freeze with the realization that he had already Fallen. He hadn’t pulled himself from the darkness, he had only delayed the inevitable. With his golden eye, he could no longer be a Jedi. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> a Jedi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A wave of sadness had passed through him at the realization he would most definitely be stripped of his title once the Council found out. Being a Jedi was his dream as a kid, but ever since he grew up in the Temple, he knew he wasn’t the Jedi he was supposed to be. He never was. The Council had seen that. They never </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>trusted him. They used him, sure. They used his abilities and his strong connection to the Force, but they never trusted him. They were probably waiting for the moment Anakin Fell for good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What would happen if he went to the Council and showed them his eye? Would they actually help him? A coldness tightened in Anakin’s chest when he realized the only rational answer was: no, they probably wouldn’t. To the Council, Anakin was dispensable. They would rather have him dead than alive as a Sith.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin sank his head as his grip tightened on the counter in the washroom. He would have to turn himself in to the Order. But he knows how the conversation will go… They won’t help him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He came to the conclusion that he would have to go to the Chancellor, the only person on Coruscant who would understand Anakin’s current situation. He was the only one who actually listened to Anakin’s worries and fears. Perhaps he would have some idea on what to do. Maybe he could even help Anakin track Maul and Barriss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once on board the Resolute, Anakin and the two clones rushed Obi-Wan to the bacta tanks. The sight of the nasty gash in Obi-Wan’s abdomen, after pulling apart the bacta patches, had the clone in pilot gear keeling over in disgust. Anakin couldn’t blame him. The sight was… entirely unnatural.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin swallowed nervously at the sight of his padawan’s quickly paling face and limbs. His hands were nearly blue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quickly,” Anakin urged as he and the medic placed Obi-Wan in the tank. “Tell me his vitals,” Anakin demanded once his padawan was floating in the gel-like liquid; the only sign he was still alive was the shallow movement of his lungs, contracting and retracting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The medic was quiet for a long while as he glanced nervously between the general and the tank, “Well, the good news is that his wound should heal. It missed many of his vital organs, which was pure luck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin frowned as he swallowed around the lump in his throat, “And the bad news?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The bad news is that he went into a post-traumatic coma. He could be asleep for… for days, weeks, months. It’s hard to know for sure.” The clone worried at his bottom lip as he turned back to the datapad, “It’s impossible to know if he will awaken at all, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin bared his teeth and clenched his fist, the bacta tank beside them crunching down on itself, the glass shattering across the room as the metal frame twisted and groaned under the pressure of the Force. The medic stared at the general in shock and fear as he yelled, “I had a vision that is incomplete! Obi-Wan should still be alive! He won’t die!” Anakin burst out, his voice ringing with anger. His fist unclenched, the metal of the bacta tank groaning as it caved in and fell to the ground, “My visions…” he mumbled, “my mother, Padme…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin hurriedly pulled out his personal transmitter and began to dial Padme’s contact. He hadn’t heard from either of them in weeks, but they had to still be okay. They had to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Padme’s figure flickered to life on his transmitter, he let out a sigh of relief, something akin to faith blooming in the pit of his chest, he just hoped it wasn’t premature, “Ani?” she called out, her hand falling to her rounded belly. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Anakin still felt his heart racing and his breathing ragged, but he was okay. “I’m glad you’re safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padme laughed, “Of course I am, why wouldn’t I be?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin shook his head, “No reason. This is going to be somewhat out of the blue, but I was wondering if you know how my mother is doing?” Something discernable flashed across Padme’s face at the mention of Shmi, which prompted Anakin to repeat, “How is my mother doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padme licked anxiously at her lips, her hand beginning to rub soothing circles around her belly, “I have actually been trying to contact Obi-Wan about that. He had asked me to check on her while you were away, and--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Check on her? Why--Why would you need to do that?” Something creeped in the back of Anakin’s mind, something dark and fearful. Padme quickly shut her mouth, her eyes as wide as saucers. She had obviously just said something she was not supposed to. “Padme,” Anakin hesitantly began, “why did Obi-Wan ask you to watch my mom?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I thought you knew,” Padme stammered, “she has been ill for quite some time. Her condition has gotten worse while on Coruscant. Obi-Wan was fearing the worst, and--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Anakin cursed as he punched his fist against the nearest wall. Pain thrummed through his hand, though it was almost a relief to be able to distract himself with the ache in his fist and not the fear and anger which swelled within him. “I knew she was sick, I didn’t know she was getting worse. She told me she was better! Why didn’t I sense it! Was I so </span>
  <em>
    <span>ignorant?</span>
  </em>
  <span> I could have stopped it…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ani,” Padme spoke gently, her hand reaching through the hologram as if she could physically soothe the pain, “don’t blame yourself. She’s still alive, she isn’t gone yet. Obi-Wan told me not to inform you of the situation since he didn’t want to alarm you and cause you any pain. He knew this was a long time coming.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin ground his jaw; Obi-Wan obviously had the best intentions in keeping the information hidden from Anakin, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn it,</span>
  </em>
  <span> was Obi-Wan </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> afraid of him? Of what he would do when he found out? He clenched his fist, the waves of pain resurfacing through him. “Have the medical professionals on Coruscant been told of her situation?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padme worried at her bottom lip as she looked down towards her abdomen, “She has… requested that she not receive more medical attention. The past few days she has been, well, refusing to take her medicine…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin frowned, his eyes darkening beneath the shadow of his brow, “Tell her I will arrive there tomorrow, and that I know of her situation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padme nodded slowly, as if hesitant to even agree to such a simple request. “How is Obi-Wan?” she asked in an attempt to redirect the conversation. “I hope you two have been--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s in a coma,” Anakin cut her off, his nostrils flaring in anger as he tightly shut his eyes. He could feel the push and pull in his head spark back to life, “It’s best I not think about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Ani, I’m so--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry? Yeah, I’m sure you are.” Anakin scoffed as he began to play absentmindedly with his leather glove.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padme frowned, “What is that supposed to mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember all the things you said about him in the beginning? What, am I just supposed to forget you spoke so poorly of him? I know you don’t want him in our future, that it would be better he just--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anakin!” Padme exclaimed, a level of anger in her voice, “I would never, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever,</span>
  </em>
  <span> want such a thing. I said those things out of anger! Can’t you understand that? I was angry because I thought that you were going to abandon me and the baby, I wasn’t thinking clearly. If I could go back and fix what I said, I would. But I can’t. Obi-Wan has become as much of a friend to me as you are.” She paused, briefly, to pull on the tight top she wore to show off her baby bump, “I saw how Obi-Wan changed you for the good. The way you looked at him and he you. You were happy, finally. What kind of monster would I be if I were to take that away from you? Or even wish for that happiness to be taken away? And what a cruel world we live in if the universe is willing to take him from you. Obi-Wan will fight to stay with you, I know he will. He loved you, Ani. As much I once did, and as much as I hope our baby will one day as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin was stricken silent, he had no idea how to respond. He decided that saying nothing at all was the best option. “I will let your mother know of your arrival. Get some rest, Anakin. Obi-Wan would want you to do so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hologram disappeared back inside the transmitter with a flicker. Anakin let out a shaky breath and tucked his transmitter back into his belt. He turned back towards the medic, who was staring at him in slight bewilderment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The clone hesitantly looked away to pull over a chair and placed it beside the bacta tank, opening his arms as an offering towards the general, “You can sit and wait, sir. He will not awaken, but if you feel more comfortable sitting beside him, be my guest. Or, of course, if you wish to retire to your quarters that is fine as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin smiled tightly at the medic. It was almost like he had read his mind, “Thank you, trooper. What is your name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“CT-1710--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, trooper,” Anakin laughed dryly as he fell into the chair. A wave of exhaustion swept over him, “Your </span>
  <em>
    <span>name.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kix, sir. My name is Kix.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, thank you, Kix.” Anakin hummed as he lounged back into the hard surface of the chair. He knew he would drive himself crazy just watching, waiting, for Obi-Wan to awaken. But he couldn’t leave his side. Not right now, at least. He had to be here just in case of the rare chance that Obi-Wan </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>wake up. Anakin had let him go by himself back in the facility, and he wasn’t about to leave him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin should, technically, be giving a mission report with Unduli, but he has faith in his fellow master to complete that portion of their duty. Plus, Anakin is sure he would never hear the end of how bad the outcome of the mission was from Windu. He just didn’t want to deal with the harsh glares of the masters and their judgemental tones. He never did anything right in their eyes anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And even though, through the image of a hologram, the masters wouldn’t be able to see his golden eye, he still couldn’t face them. Not yet. Facing the Council would mean possibly being banished from the Order, or, even worse, being separated from Obi-Wan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin put his head in his hands as a migraine swept over him. He knew he wouldn’t be able to stay so divided for much longer. He would, eventually, have to choose a side. The light or the dark, one or the other would win him over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The worst part was that he knew which side he would inevitably fall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You and Padawan Kenobi were close, sir?” the medic--Kix--asked after a silence had passed over them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin lifted his head out of his hands, choosing instead to let it roll onto the back of the chair, “We are, yes. He was my childhood friend when we were younger. Grew up on Tatooine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kix shifted on his feet nervously, unsure of what to say. “It seemed Kenobi was--is--a padawan to be proud of. I didn’t get to work that closely with you two, though I could see what a good duo you two are. A lot of clones had taken a liking to Padawan Kenobi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin forced a smile, he knew what Kix was saying was coming from a good place, but to hear such things after the events were so fresh… “I’m glad to hear that. He took a liking to all of you as well.” Anakin fell quiet, a silent request to end the conversation where it was. He wasn’t sure how long he could talk about Obi-Wan before his sadness and anger took control.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kix seemed to understand the message since he picked up his datapad and began walking towards the exit of the medbay, “I will be just on the other side of the wall if you need anything, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Kix,” Anakin said without turning around. The whooshing sound of the automatic door opening and closing signified that Anakin was the only conscious person left in the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin raised his hand and placed it gently on the glass of the bacta tank as he gazed up at the state of his friend, his padawan, his Obi-Wan. He had wanted to tell him so much, about how much he missed him all those years, about how their time apart felt like an ache that never fully healed, about how much he was looking forward to the future, about how much he cared for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>About how much he </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>him, even if he was never able to say it aloud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should have told you,” Anakin whispered as his hand formed into a fist against the glass, “But I was so scared what it meant for me. About what it meant I had the possibility to become.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin sighed, his shoulders sagging as he let his hand fall from the glass. He needed rest, but he hadn’t been sleeping well lately. Actually, he hadn’t been sleeping well for a long time. But ever since his vision resurfaced, his insomnia had gotten progressively worse. He slightly feared falling asleep, just in case he missed Obi-Wan waking up. Or, worse, Obi-Wan slipping away. He pushed that thought away as soon as it entered his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be here when you wake up. I promise,” Anakin mumbled as his eyelids were pulled down, as if weights hung from them.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ahsoka!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was Obi-Wan’s voice. That much Anakin was sure.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He turned his head, as if on a swivel, to find the source of the voice. He felt a joy bloom in his stomach when he saw Obi-Wan running towards him. Though he looked… off. As if he was running, but moving in place.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Obi,” Anakin sighed out. He was alive. His Obi-Wan was alive.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ahsoka!” Obi-Wan called again. His expression was blurry. The whole scene was blurry, in fact. As if he was in some fever dream.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan spoke for a third time, rushing past Anakin. As if he wasn’t even there. Had Obi-Wan not seen him? Anakin looked down at his hand, twisting and turning it. Flexing his fingers and feeling his muscles contract. He was present, he was sure of it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We need to get out of here,” Obi-Wan spoke breathlessly as he reached an arm out, his hand being placed on a shoulder which hadn’t been there before. The recognizable silhouette of Ahsoka fizzled into reality. She looked almost as distressed as Obi-Wan, at least what Anakin could make out from their fuzzy figures. It was as if he was looking at the scene through a blurred lens.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“But--But Rex, and the rest of them--” Ahsoka hurriedly said, motioning off towards the nothingness. The part of the scene Anakin couldn’t see.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We </span>
  </em>
  <span>can’t,</span>
  <em>
    <span> Ahsoka.” Obi-Wan spoke harshly, painfully clear. He had never felt so close and so far at the same time. “We need to get Jinn and get out of here. Before we get killed.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Killed? Anakin frowned as he squinted, trying to reach further into the vision. But it was coming up blank. The Force was blocking him from seeing anything else.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can’t leave him!” Ahsoka shook her head and pulled herself from Obi-Wan’s reach.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ahsoka, there’s no time. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Please.”</span>
  <em>
    <span> Obi-Wan begged, reaching for Ahsoka a second time.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, Obi-Wan. Just let me--”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The following sequence happened so quickly, Anakin would have thought it didn’t happen at all. All that was heard was a pistol shot, Obi-Wan’s muffled yell for Ahsoka to move, before Ahsoka was cradling Obi-Wan in her arms. A blaster hole in his chest.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Anakin awoke in a gasp, his hand flying up and clenching at his chest, as if he had just been the one shot. He took in a few gulping breaths, like he had been a man drowning and it was his first taste of air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes flicked up towards the bacta tank and he felt an uneasy peace settle in his chest at the sight of his still unconscious padawan. At least Obi-Wan was still there, he wasn’t on the battlefield with Ahsoka. Obi-Wan was with him, where he’s safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin groaned as his migraine pulsed back to life, his hand coming up to clutch at his temple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had never had a vision of Obi-Wan’s death; the scene which he had seen left the most unease within him. It felt so… so real. It felt like he had been present, had actually witnessed in real time what happened. It wasn’t like the visions of his mother or Padme, those were just flashes. Sounds. Colors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A tightness coiled itself around him and inside his chest. He couldn’t let Obi-Wan die. In the coma or otherwise. He wouldn’t allow it. The Jedi would never understand his need to do so. He couldn’t trust them, just as they can’t trust him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan was only safe with him.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>As soon as the Resolute docked, Anakin escorted Obi-Wan and Kix into the medbay, but not before snatching up a loose bandage and wrapping it around his head to hide his eye from any onlookers. It had been a smart move, since as soon as they were out of the Resolute Yoda and Windu were positioned with a grouping of clones waiting for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Skywalker,” Windu called out to him, catching Anakin’s attention, “why weren’t you with Unduli to give the mission report?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin glanced hesitantly over his shoulder towards Kix who gave him a nod, “I’ll get Padawan Kenobi safely back to the medbay, sir. No need to worry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Kix,” Anakin placed a hand on the clone’s shoulder before glancing down regretfully towards his padawan who was splayed out on a stretcher. He didn’t want to leave Obi-Wan’s side, but he knew he couldn’t avoid Windu and Yoda.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad to see you back safe, we are.” Yoda greeted him as Anakin approached. “Heard what happened we did from Master Unduli. But details, we did not get. What happened, you must tell us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why were you avoiding the Council, Skywalker?” Windu asked pointedly as he crossed his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t trying to avoid the Council, Master.” That was a blatant lie. “My padawan got terribly injured during battle, and--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is still no reason for you not to complete your duty.” Windu interrupted with a cocked brow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin could feel an anger boil in his gut, “Would you rather have me not tend to the living being I am supposed to protect? He’s my </span>
  <em>
    <span>padawan </span>
  </em>
  <span>who nearly got </span>
  <em>
    <span>killed.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Of course I was going to pay more attention to him than to the Council.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean he’s your padawan who you also hold a dangerous attachment to. I fear that you and Kenobi have gone too far. That you put him above everything else in this world.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin clenched his jaw as his hands curled into fists, “You care more about our supposed attachment than his life! How can you be so blatantly hypocritical! You are supposed to be a Jedi!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Watch your tone, Skywalker,” Windu warned, raising a finger towards Anakin’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I won’t!” Anakin shouted back, drawing the attention of others in the near area, “I did what needed to be done. I stood beside my padawan. You won’t even stand beside your fellow Jedi. We are…” Anakin paused to exhale shakily into his hand, “We are dropping like </span>
  <em>
    <span>flies</span>
  </em>
  <span> out there, and all you seem to care about is how dangerous our supposed attachments have become. The Jedi Order have so lost their way, that you have begun to think that </span>
  <em>
    <span>War</span>
  </em>
  <span> is more important than a person’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>life.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You have all become just as evil as the Sith!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Windu remained stoic, his face a carved, marble statue. “I believe it is you who have lost your way, Skywalker.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin shook his head disbelievingly. The anger was rising in him like a storm, choking him as it surfaced in his throat, “Evil and good is all about perspective. Who are the really good ones in this War? Huh? Because it isn’t the Jedi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It isn’t the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sith </span>
  </em>
  <span>either, Skywalker. Do you need to be put into a detention center? Clear your head? Or have you gone mad.” Windu rebuttaled, matching Anakin’s fury.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin laughed darkly as he clenched his robotic hand. How badly he wanted to sock Windu in the face. “I should have left the Order a long time ago. That’s what you want, right? You never believed in me. Never believed in my path as a Jedi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should know that your own padawan has his doubts about you, Skywalker,” Windu spat, “And he has his reasons for believing such. If you actually cared about him, as you claim, then you would have bettered yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Anakin seethed. “You don’t know what he thinks of me--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough, both of you have said.” Yoda interrupted just as Windu opened his mouth to shout back. “A troubled situation, I can sense Skywalker in. Speak your mind, you shall.” The old troll nodded his head for Anakin to begin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Windu huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest, looking nervously from side to side at the onlookers which had gathered. Anakin sighed and rubbed at his head. It felt like the migraine was splitting his head wide open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Darth Maul has risen.” Anakin began, “I don’t know how long he has been functioning under the Jedi’s radar, but definitely long enough to convince Padawan Offee to become his own apprentice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Windu frowned as he uncrossed his arms, “Barriss fell to the darkside?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin nodded, “Yes, at least from what I gathered. Maul apparently--wait, why aren’t you more shocked that Maul is back?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Windu and Yoda exchanged glances before Mace took a small step forward, “We had our reasons to believe Maul had made a return. We knew he would make a move sooner or later to lure in Jedi. When we heard that there was a hostage crisis on Ryloth, we knew it must have been Maul. Only he would use hostages to get the Jedi’s notice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin pinched his nose as he frowned and tightly closed his eyes. “So, wait, let me get this straight. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Maul would be on Ryloth and you didn’t tell me? Or Master Unduli?” Anakin’s voice rose as his hand fell back to his side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Needed to believe he had the upper hand, Maul did.” Yoda hummed, “If knew, you did, plan backfired it would have.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin shook his head and scoffed. They knew. They knew that Maul was going to be there and they didn’t tell him. They were the reason Obi-Wan was on the brink of passing on, because of their own selfish agendas. “You seriously put the War above a padawan’s life.” Anakin mumbled in disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had always thought, from the youngest age, that the Jedi were the ones that would always have the people's best interests at heart. That they were the ones who were looking out for the good of all, and protecting it like something sacred. But what a damaged system it had become. The image of the Jedi had become twisted and disformed. Unrecognizable from what it once was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How dare you risk the lives of four Jedi for your own selfishness!” Anakin shouted, his gloved hand twitching beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Windu raised both his hands in defense, “Skywalker, we knew that you and Master Unduli would make it out alive. And we could not have known Kenobi was so reckless--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan wasn’t being reckless! He was following orders.” Anakin seethed. They knew that Darth Maul was going to be there, one of the most powerful Sith known, and they honestly didn’t think that at least one of their own was going to get injured or killed? Were they that ignorant? Or, no… “You knew that at least one of us was going to get hurt. Or killed. You knew. You knew and you didn’t tell any of us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two masters exchanged dejected looks. That alone had answered Anakin’s statement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You son of a bantha,” Anakin hissed as his fist lunged forward, grabbing at the material of Windu’s tunic. “How could you not tell us? We are supposed to be brothers in arms! Jedi! You turned against your own!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Skywalker, put him down,” Yoda spoke from behind him, though Anakin’s mind was far too clouded to hear him clearly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you see what you have done!” Anakin yelled, his voice sounded foreign to his own ears. But he was just so… </span>
  <em>
    <span>angry.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was fiery and hot and all-consuming. He was so angry at the Jedi, at the Order, at the Council. At the broken system he had become a part of. They risked the lives of their brothers for the War, a War that still had no end in sight. “You would do it all again, wouldn’t you?” Anakin raged, “You wouldn’t change a single thing about how you prepared us for the mission. You wouldn’t tell us about Maul and you would still let Obi-Wan get hurt all over again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right,” Windu grunted as he pulled at Anakin’s arm, “I would, because I have a duty to complete, just as you do. But unlike you, I can follow through with a mission and not be clouded by the darkside.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You--” Anakin choked out before dropping Windu, only to reach forward through the Force and close a fist around the master’s throat, hosting him in the air. Mace clawed at his throat as Anakin flexed his fingers, tightening the grip they held. Someone had to pay for what they did to his Obi-Wan, they all had to pay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until Anakin was Force-pushed against the nearest wall, the wind getting knocked out of his lungs, that Windu was freed of Anakin’s Force-choke. Yoda hobbled over to the young Jedi that sat limp on the ground as Windu worked on getting air through his lungs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Explain, you must, Skywalker,” Yoda spoke kindly, almost sadly, as if he wasn’t shocked at all by what Anakin had just done. Only upset.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin groaned as he rolled his head, “My mind, Master… it--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoda hummed, cutting Anakin off. “Painful it is, yes.” The old Master raised one of his three-clawed hands and placed it over the patch which covered Anakin’s left eye. “To be so torn apart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He knew,</span>
  </em>
  <span> fear sparked through Anakin’s veins as the Master pulled his hand away. “Master Yoda, I can explain--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In due time, you shall.” Yoda interrupted, “Detained to your room, you will be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin frowned, “D--Detained to my room? But, what about Obi-Wan? I need to know if he will be alright, and if--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Padawan Kenobi, fine he will be. Bigger issues, you face.” Yoda hummed as he clicked his cane to the ground, “Danger to those around you, you are.” Yoda said with a gesture towards Windu who was back on his feet, though still rubbing at his neck. “Council helped you once, backfired that did. Look within yourself, you must. Find an answer, you should, of who you are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin felt his face scrunch up as he fought back the tears which threatened at his waterline. “Yes, Master,” he sighed as Yoda summoned two clones to escort Anakin to his room. Yoda was taking pity on him, he could have just as easily sent Anakin down to the actual detention center fit for Sith. Like him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Join you, I will. Walk to your room, and talk, we must,” Yoda said as the two clones began to escort them through the Temple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I already looked within myself, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Anakin thought as he walked through the Temple, two clones trailing closely behind him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know how to destroy one side of me and leave the other.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fear, I can sense in you. Revenge, too. But most prevalent, heartbreak it is.” Yoda said after a few moments of walking in silence, the click of his cane echoing around the halls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin looked dejectedly towards the ground. He wasn’t sure where to begin… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have been having these… premonitions, Master,” Anakin began, hesitantly. He had told Qui-Gon of his visions as a padawan, to which his old master had not replied in kind. There was no way to know how Yoda would respond to Anakin’s dark visions, “Visions of the future. Of what is to come.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Premonitions? Premonitions,” Yoda inquired as he stroked his chin with his free hand, “These visions you have…” the master trailed off, waiting for Anakin to fill his silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are of pain, suffering. Death.” Anakin whispered gravely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are of yourself, or someone you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin hesitated. “People, Master. People I know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The grandmaster seemed taken aback by the answer; even if he tried to hide his reaction, Anakin could still sense his trepidation in the Force. “Close to you, they are?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin worried at his bottom lip, “Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Careful</span>
  </em>
  <span> you must be when sensing the future, Anakin.” Yoda warned, “Fear of loss, path to the darkside, it is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin glanced away, he knew all that already. He knew his pain, his fear, and the very visions he was having were not those of a Jedi. But it was too late for him, anyway. Yoda could sense that, surely. So what was stopping him from refusing to allow the visions to come true. “I won’t let these visions come true, Master Yoda.” If he had already Fallen he would accept his fate as a Sith, but he refused to accept the fate of the few people he held dear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Death is a natural part of life. Rejoice for those around you who transform into the Force,” Yoda said, clicking his cane as they came to a stop outside Anakin’s room. “Mourn them, do not. Miss them, do not. Attachment leads to jealousy. Shadow of greed, that is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin knew, deep down, that what Master Yoda was saying was the truth. That what the grandmaster was trying to teach Anakin was what any good, regular Jedi would do to combat the nightmares. But Anakin wasn’t a “good” Jedi. He wasn’t even a regular Jedi. He was a Fallen. Always had been, and always would be. “What must I do, Master Yoda?” Anakin said, it was more of a plea than a question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Train yourself to </span>
  <em>
    <span>let go</span>
  </em>
  <span> of everything you fear to lose,” Yoda said before walking away, the sound of his cane clicking against the marble floors echoing behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door of his room closed behind him after he entered, followed by the subtle click of the lock being activated from the outside. The override lock, meaning there was no way for Anakin to get out from the inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat on the edge of the bed and placed his head in his hands. He had to find a way out. He had to go talk with the Chancellor, with his mom, with Padme. And, most importantly, he had to be by Obi-Wan’s side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His padawan wasn’t going to die, not yet, and not later as his vision predicted. He wasn’t going to lose him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin didn’t dare fall asleep in fear of having one of his recurring visions. He would rather bring himself to the brink of exhaustion than succumb to the haunting images. He had done it before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to figure his way out of his room, with each hour it felt like the walls were getting smaller and smaller. How long had he been locked away? Hours? Days? Surely not days… He was over exaggerating. He knew how long he had been detained in his room, though it felt much longer than only seven standard hours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt like there was an itch he couldn’t scratch the longer he was locked away; away from Obi-Wan, Padme, and his mother. He needed to see them, make sure they were alright. He needed to make sure Obi-Wan was getting the attention he needed, that Padme was safe. That the baby was safe as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin decided to pass most of the time with tinkering. It seemed that was what kept his mind most occupied, and less focused on the battle within him which had resurfaced. Yoda had said to train himself to let go, but that was no use. How could he let go of the threat of death which awaited just over the precipice?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a knock on his door late into the night, at an hour Anakin would have thought no one to be awake besides himself. He rose from the chair by his desk in a rush, hurrying to the door and placing his hand on the cool metal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan?” he called to the other side, hope bursting in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ani,” it was a woman--Padme--she was weeping, or she was on the verge of doing so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Padme?” Anakin called to her, his hand pressing harder on the metal. “What’s wrong? Is it my mom? Is it Obi-Wan? Is it the baby?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to come out. It’s--it isn’t good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin frowned, his mind running a million miles an hour. “I can’t. I’m--I’m being detained.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a pause, “D-Detained? Why?” She sniffled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t explain it all right now. What’s wrong, who’s hurt?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door opened with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>whoosh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>revealing Padme standing there with the two troopers at her side, all three stricken in a blue haze by the moonlight streaming in through Anakin’s window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anakin,” Padme began, out of breath and ghostly pale. Her stomach was round and nearly bursting the seams of her robes, “I don’t…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Padme,” Anakin demanded, “what happened.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s your mom. I don’t…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin felt a wave of nausea pass through him. He glanced up at the troopers, his eyes, both of them, Sith or not, portraying a silent plea. “Please,” Anakin began, “I need to see my mom. You can come with me, I just… It’s Shmi Skywalker. You know her. She knows almost all the clones at the Temple.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two clones exchanged glances, an unease passing between the two. Finally, the one to Anakin’s right nodded his head and made sure to make a point of turning the safety mode off of his blaster. Anakin swallowed. Great to know that if he stepped out of the line the troopers wouldn’t hesitate in debilitating him. Though, he couldn’t blame them. To them, he was a Sith.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The four of them raced through the Temple to get to Shmi’s room. Or, at least, as fast as Padme could move as pregnant as she was. Anakin didn’t even have half a mind to pay attention to how loud they were being. He also didn’t dare ask what was happening to his mother, in fear of what Padme would say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin entered the room first, his eyes downcast towards the ground. He was frightened to look up, scared of what he would find.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anakin?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The voice sent a shiver down Anakin’s spine. It was unequivocally and most definitely his mother’s voice, though different than he remembered. It was weaker, more shallow, as if she were speaking from dimensions away and she was straining herself to make contact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom.” Anakin replied as he peeled his eyes from the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt his breath catch in his throat as he gazed at the frail body of his mother. Thin and fragile, like a pile of broken glass. The one warm light in the room beside her bed did nothing to hide her pale complexion and rapidly graying hair, as if she were aging right in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honey,” Shmi began as she raised her hand in Anakin’s direction, “it’s so good to see you back safe and sound. How is Obi-Wan?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin choked on a sob as he knelt beside her, taking her hand in both of his. “Mom,” he began again, “Obi-Wan is--he’s great. He’s doing great.” She didn’t need to know the truth, not right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hummed and let her eyes fall closed for a lengthened period of time before slowly peeking them back open, as if it took all her strength just to do that, “Where is he?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s on another mission right now. I’m sorry, mom. I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shmi laughed weakly, “Well, that’s alright. Tell him I’ll miss him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin shook his head as he bit down, painfully, on his bottom lip. “No, mom… You can tell him yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s sweet of you to say, Ani. But I think both you and I know that is wishful thinking,” she smiled at him, sadly. “What happened to your beautiful blue eyes, my son?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin smiled back at her, his eyes turning glassy, “They are still blue, mom. The same color as yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shmi laughed, “If only I had such pretty eyes as you. My beautiful son,” she murmured as her thumb stroked across Anakin’s hand. “Oh, Anakin, you’re here,” Shmi whispered, breathlessly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here,” Anakin nodded, “You’re safe.” Shmi smiled and nodded back, slowly. “Mom, you have to know I missed you. All those years, and even still now. I miss you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shmi let out a weak cough before catching her breath, “I know, Ani. I miss you, too. I l--ove…” her breath caught in her throat, the strength in her hand disappearing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin shook his head as he brought a hand to her shoulder, cradling her, “Stay with me, mom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ani,” she sighed, “I love y…” the life within her left her with a sigh. As if she had been a figment of his imagination all along. As if she hadn’t once been a woman so full of light and promise. A hollow shell left behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room fell into a dangerous silence. The only sound was the distant creaking of the clone’s armor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had visions this would happen,” Anakin whispered as he clutched at his mother’s limp hand. “I saw it, and I didn’t do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Why hadn’t I done anything? Padme, it’s my fault.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The senator took a tentative step forward, “Ani, it’s not--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is!” Anakin yelled angrily as he shot to his feet, “It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>my fault! My Obi-Wan is on the brink of death because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>me,</span>
  </em>
  <span> my mother is dead because I was too ignorant to think that the visions I was seeing weren’t going to happen! Because the Jedi told me I had to let go. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> fault!” Anakin paced the room, his eyes glued to the limp figure of his mother on the bed. It was his fault. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> his fault. He suddenly came to a halt, his head moving on a swivel to pierce his gaze on Padme. “Your death…” the Jedi whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her face contorted into fear as she searched Anakin’s face, “M-My death?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had visions… visions of your death just like my mother’s.” Anakin’s eyes flicked down to the ground, suddenly unable to maintain eye contact with the mother of his child.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ani, tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Jedi let out a shaky breath, his hand reached forward to comb back some of his mother’s hair. He squeezed his eyes shut as he turned back away,“You die in childbirth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An unsettling silence grabbed hold of the room. Eventually she lifted her arms, wrapping them around her bump, “And the baby?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I couldn’t tell.” He let out a shaky breath, forcing back the tears collecting at the back of his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Compartmentalize your emotions, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Anakin told himself, the voice of his old master ringing in his ears. Yeah, right, like he could do that now. His mother laid lifeless beside him, and the visions of the death’s still to come flashed behind his eyelids.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s only a dream,” the senator offered, though it sounded wrong, even to her own ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin worried at his bottom lip before quietly proclaiming, “I won’t let them become real. I can’t. I won’t lose you or Obi-Wan. I won’t allow it.” Anakin said, reaching forward and grasping Padme’s hands in his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padme shook her head in bewilderment, “Ani, what are you going to do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin’s expression hardened as his gaze flicked between her and the two troopers, “I’m going to see the Chancellor.” He dropped her hands and began marching his way to the door, ignoring how the two clones lifted their blasters to fire, “You want to let me go see the Chancellor,” Anakin said as he waved his fingers in the general direction of the clones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two seemed to hesitate in dropping their weapons before repeating, “We want to let you go see the Chancellor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin looked over his shoulder, his golden eye piercing Padme where she stood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anakin, don’t do this,” she pleaded. She didn’t even know what she was hoping to stop, all she knew was the tight feeling in the pit of her chest was not from her pregnancy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alert Yoda of my mother’s passing, make sure she has a proper burning,” Anakin instructed, “I won’t be able to attend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door slid open for the Sith, allowing him to pass as he raced off into the darkness, leaving behind the broken fragments of the life of Anakin Skywalker.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooooo, yeah, this is still only the beginning. We almost at the peak of Anakin's Fall. And once we get through that angst, there are a few chapters later which document what happens... after....... I hope you can stay on this angst train with me lol! </p>
<p>I love y'all so much, and I can't thank you enough for the support that you all have shown me. This project was a lot for me to take on, considering I've never written anything for Star Wars before. So thank you for having patience in the process :))) Once again, I love reading and responding to all your thoughts and feelings in the comments, so feel free to leave a comment down below. See you guys next update!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. I Like To Call This: The Acceptance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay so i don't know if anyone is actually interested in this kinda stuff, but here is the spotify playlist I made to go along with this story. i always listen to it when writing sooo feel free to take a gander if you want to listen while reading :) : https://open.spotify.com/playlist/11MrjIuyj6rD1rtiQ97hRL?si=XbyJ0rrCQzCJco922_E_nQ</p><p>Author's Warning: canon-typical violence but no blood</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin couldn’t care less about at what an odd hour he was going to visit the Chancellor. He could sense the old man awake in his chamber, up at the top of the building. The guards at the entrance to the Senate building gave Anakin odd looks as he passed, though they didn’t try to stop him. He appeared as a Jedi, after all, why would they feel the need to stop him?</p><p>Anakin had to pray to the Force that the Chancellor would be able to give him the help the Jedi were unable to provide. He wouldn’t be able to let go of Padme or Obi-Wan as Yoda had advised, it simply wasn't an option. He couldn’t lose them like he just lost his mother. His vision of his mother’s death had been right, which meant the other two visions he had could be accurate as well. He simply wasn’t going to take the chance that the future would somehow change, separate from what the Force showed him. The Jedi would never allow him to alter the events which were to come, they would claim such an act as unnatural and unfit for a Jedi to do such things. And to some degree, they would be right. It <em> would </em> be unfit for a Jedi to do such things.</p><p>But Anakin was not a Jedi anymore.</p><p>Surely Padme would have reached Yoda by now and alerted him of Shmi’s passing. And surely the old grandmaster has found Anakin missing by now; Anakin just had to hope that Padme wouldn’t give away his location to them.</p><p>There was a possibility that the Jedi would put out a bounty for Anakin the longer he was missing from the Temple. They could have already, but Anakin doubted it. The masters would most likely first alert the troopers of his “escape,” which meant that any clone around Coruscant would be looking for him. In a few standard hours, once the sun rose over the Coruscant horizon, the bounty would surely rise. More and more people would start looking for him, and by a certain point it wouldn’t matter if he was brought back to the Temple alive or dead.</p><p>He would soon just be another Sith the Jedi wanted eliminated.</p><p>Or perhaps Yoda would take pity on him. Maybe they wouldn’t put out a bounty and keep the whole affair internal. Though, Anakin still ran the risk of being arrested by the Order and locked away. That wasn’t something he could let happen. He still needed to reach Obi-Wan, who was healing within the Temple’s walls.</p><p>Anakin came to a stop outside the Chancellor’s office door. He took a few minutes to even his breathing and compose himself. Briefly he wondered why he found himself here at all and as he pondered, he was unable to come up with a straight answer. He just felt himself being pulled to the Chancellor’s office, as if by the Force itself.</p><p>He tapped lightly on the door, though loud enough he was sure the Chancellor would notice. There were countless moments of silence, long enough for Anakin to begin to think that the man he was looking for wasn’t inside after all. Though, his thoughts were cut short when the door slid open, the Chancellor standing on the other side with a pleasant smile on his face.</p><p>He held himself in the same regal manner Anakin always found him in, no matter the time of day. His shoulders were rolled back, with his head held high at a ninety-degree angle and his hands were tucked into the sleeves of his long, red outfit.</p><p>“Anakin,” the Chancellor said, mildly shocked, “what a wonderful surprise. You didn’t tell me you were coming. Please, come in.” The Chancellor offered, opening his arms to allow Anakin passage inside.</p><p>The two of them walked towards the seating area, the door sliding shut behind Anakin. “I apologize for my unannounced visit, Chancellor. And for coming at such an hour,” Anakin began as they took a seat opposite one another. In reply the old man gave him a small nod to continue, “I simply didn’t know who else to turn to…”</p><p>“Oh dear,” the Chancellor gasped, “did something happen during your last mission?”</p><p>Anakin ground his jaw as he trained his eyes to the floor, “It is quite a long story, but my padawan got terribly injured.”</p><p>The Chancellor frowned and leaned forward, “Obi-Wan? The boy I met long ago?”</p><p>Anakin nodded, “Yes, sir, him. He should recover… he’s in a--um--a coma now. But that’s actually not why I am here. Well, it sort of is.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>Anakin scanned the floor, looking for anything to distract himself with to ease the anger burning in his gut. “The last mission, the Council did not inform me that Darth Maul was back. They didn’t trust me with the information, and they chose to sacrifice a padawan for their own gain.”</p><p>The Chancellor hummed as he stroked his chin, “I have noticed how far the Jedi have fallen in their ways. But that is truly terrible, to risk such precious life.”</p><p>“It’s outrageous!” Anakin exclaimed, suddenly rising to his feet, even catching the Chancellor off guard, “How dare the Order <em> use </em> us and dispose of us in such a way!”</p><p>The Chancellor rose alongside Anakin and placed a hand on the young man’s shoulder, “For a long time you have had trouble with the Order, Anakin. You have known, for a while, that the Order is corrupt. It was just hard for you to accept. But now that you have--”</p><p>“But they so blatantly had a disregard for Obi-Wan’s life!” Anakin cut off, “I can never forgive them for what they have done. I knew they were uneasy about my relationship with Obi-Wan. After all, everything I do will never be good enough in the eyes of the Council. How dare they rather have him dead than risk our attachment!” Anakin shouted as he began to pace the room, the Chancellor moving with him.</p><p>“The Council never appreciated your talents and abilities, Anakin. You have felt a separation from them for a while. You were always so much better than the Jedi, my boy.” The Chancellor assured him.</p><p>Anakin sighed aggravatedly, “I just wish I knew why they refused to trust me in the past. I wanted to work on bettering myself as a Jedi…” he trailed off.</p><p>“But now it is no use,” the Chancellor finished for him, “It is too late, is it not?”</p><p>Anakin frowned, the lines between his brow deepening as he looked up at the Chancellor with both eyes. The gold and blue contrasting between one another in a way that made the Chancellor smile, ever so slightly.</p><p>“I was never meant to be a Jedi. I never realized it before, but they were holding me back. There were things about the Force, other abilities, they refused to share with me. Abilities that could save my padawan and others from the future I have seen.”</p><p>“The Jedi didn’t trust you, Anakin,” the Chancellor explained, placing a hand on the young former Jedi’s back, “They saw your future, and were frightened by your power. You were too strong to control. You must see through the fog of lies the Jedi have told you.” Palpatine sighed, before saying slowly, grim and certain, “The Jedi Council is about to make its move. If we don’t stop them, by this time tomorrow the Jedi may very well have taken over the Republic.”</p><p>Anakin let out a burst of astonished laughter, “But, Chancellor--please, you can’t possibly believe that…” though, wouldn’t it make sense? The Council and the Senate had become practically one and the same, hard to distinguish between the two. Even Padme had seen that.</p><p>“Anakin,” Palpatine tutted, “I <em> know. </em> I will be the first to be arrested--first to be executed--but I will be far from the last. You have now seen, first hand, how far the Jedi have strayed from their origin. They have become far more powerful than they were ever meant to be. They must be stopped.”</p><p>Anakin could only shake his head in slight disbelief, “I’m not sure… Don’t they just want peace?”</p><p>“We <em> all </em> want peace, Anakin. But you have seen how they go about attaining it. They have become power-hungry and instigators in this War. People all around the galaxy are waking up and realizing the truth of the Jedi Order, just as you have. The Jedi have had a plot for <em> generations </em> --plans to take over the Republic. Participating in this War was the first step in the long path for the Jedi. Do you not think it odd that Jedi-- <em> peacekeepers-- </em> were involved in this War at all?” the Chancellor slowly shook his head, “You always have known they were keeping things from you. You know they have made plans behind your back. It is because you are not <em> like </em> them, Anakin. You posed a threat to the Order and their ways, because you are the one who had the ability to bring the whole operation crumbling to the ground.”</p><p>Anakin’s head drew down towards his shoulders, as though being berated by enemy fire, “They wouldn’t--They wouldn’t go so far--”</p><p>“Ask yourself, Anakin: why would they risk your life and Obi-Wan’s life if not to silence you? Why would they put Obi-Wan in harm's way if not to instigate your anger and have a reason to turn against you?”</p><p>Anakin opened and closed his mouth at a loss for words.</p><p>“My boy,” Palpatine began as he reached onto his desk, producing a document reader, “do you know what this is?”</p><p>Anakin recognized the petition, and the seal which Padme had placed on it. She had been working on the document for months, far before her pregnancy even began. “Yes, sir, that’s the Petition of the Two Thousand--”</p><p>“No, Anakin!” Palpatine slammed the document reader back on his desk, loud enough to make Anakin jump, “It is a roll of <em> traitors.” </em></p><p>Anakin went still, his shoulders drawing up towards his ears, “What?” but… Padme was on there. She <em> created </em> the petition. She would never be a traitor against the Republic. The Senate was her <em> life. </em></p><p>“There are, now, only two kinds of Senators: those whose names are on that petition and those whom the Jedi are about to arrest,” Palptine explained, though not kindly. “That petition is a <em> threat. </em> It is a show of force, Anakin. A demonstration of the political power the Jedi will have in support of their rebellion. They want to bring upon the downfall of the Republic.”</p><p>“But… that petition was created by Padme--er--Senator Amidala. She would never betray the Republic in such a way.”</p><p>Palpatine shook his head, “I’m surprised your Jedi instincts are so out-of-tune that you believe such a statement, Anakin. The conspiracy delves deeper than either of us know.”</p><p>The fog inside Anakin’s head seemed to solidify, casting a shadow over his mind. His hand flew to his head as he grunted through the pain of his ever-growing headache.</p><p>“Don’t be afraid, Anakin,” Palpatine hushed, his voice calm now, soothing, “I have been with you every step of the way. I was there for you when you Fell the first time, and I am here for you now the second. I know your faults, and I accept you for them. That is something the Jedi would never do. The only person alike to me is your dear Obi-Wan, who believes in you no matter what. He wouldn’t betray you, would he?” Anakin shook his head in answer, his mind in a haze. The Chancellor pushed gently on Anakin’s back, guiding them down the hallway between the two rooms. “You must stand beside him now, Anakin. I know how badly you wish to get revenge on the one who could have caused his death; and who very well might have if Obi-Wan never wakes from his coma. You don’t need to hide that truth from me. Let me help you know the certainties of the Force and help you get whatever you want. Whatever you wish.”</p><p>Anakin paused as they came to a stop in the dimly lit hallway, “How do you know about the ways of the Force?”</p><p>Palpatine smacked his lips as he folded his hands within his robes, “My mentor taught me everything about the Force. Even the nature of the darkside.” The Chancellor said as his eyes rose to pierce into Anakin’s shining gold.</p><p>Anakin blinked at him, “You know the powers of the darkside?”</p><p>“Anakin,” the Chancellor said in a reprimanding tone, “if one is to understand the great mystery, one must study all the aspects. Not just the dogmatic, narrow view of the Jedi. You must embrace a larger view of the Force to unlock the abilities you seek.”</p><p>Anakin shook his head as he began pacing in a circle, the Chancellor mirroring his movements, “You must be careful. Only through <em> me </em>can you achieve the abilities to save your dear Obi-Wan, Padme, and your mother.” Anakin came to an abrupt halt at his words, “Oh dear, I forgot. Your mother has already passed, has she not?”</p><p>Anakin, on reflex, reached for his lightsaber, igniting it and placing it between them. Both of them knew he didn’t pose any threat, he wouldn’t carry through with his actions. “You’re the Sith Lord. Sidious. The one the Council has been looking for.”</p><p>“I am,” Palpatine chuckled, “But I am also your friend.”</p><p>The blue energy sword wavered, just a tad.</p><p>“Now that you have figured it out: use my knowledge, I beg you. I know what has been troubling you. Listen to me, don’t continue to be a <em> pawn </em> to the Jedi Order. With my abilities, you and Obi-Wan could both be free. I can give you… <em> everything </em> you desire and more, my boy.” Anakin’s hand flexed around his lightsaber, Sidious catching his movement. “Are you going to kill me?” he smiled.</p><p>“I would certainly like to,” Anakin ground out. This was his opportunity. He could strike Sidious down here and now and end the War. Yet… why was he hesitating?</p><p>Sidious hummed, “No, I don’t think you would. You know you need me. If you kill me, the knowledge on how to save the two you fear to lose the most will die with me. You also need my help to get revenge on Maul. I can feel the need for revenge burning in your gut, the need to quench it. But without me, you are just another Fallen Jedi.”</p><p>“I should report you to the Order.” Anakin said, though weakly, as he swung his lightsaber.</p><p>Sidious laughed into his hand, “You should, yes, but you won’t. Turning me in would mean turning yourself in as well, and I know you cannot risk that with Obi-Wan in such a terrible state. Think about what I have offered, Anakin. I have given you the opportunity to have everything you crave. All you have to do,” he paused as he outstretched his hand, a hologram flickering to life. It was the image of a planet Anakin had learned about long ago when he was still a youngling: Malachor V, “is take the first step.”</p><hr/><p>“R-2, set for hyperspace,” Anakin instructed as he inspected the controls on the Chancellor’s--Sidious's--personal aircraft. It was smaller than he was used to, more of an escape pod than an aircraft, but it would have to do. He can’t go back to the Temple’s hangar and grab his usual ship, anyway.</p><p>The R-2 droid beeped back at him, it’s head swivelling around.</p><p>“Set course to Malachor V.” Anakin said as his hands went to the main controls, his fingers flexing around the control wheel and throttle lever. The droid beeped angrily at him as he jostled around in his compartment on the outside of the ship. “I know, I know,” Anakin sighed, “it’s dangerous. Just trust me, buddy.”</p><p>R-2 let out a prolonged, sad-sounding beep before begrudgingly setting the course for hyperspace. The stars merged together in streaking white and blue lines as they jolted forward. Anakin frowned, there really was no turning back now.</p><p><em> “Malachor V,” </em> he had said as he retracted his energy blade, <em> “if I go there I could get killed by any number of your Sith counterparts. It’s a trap.” </em></p><p>
  <em> “Oh no, Anakin. I am sending you there to bring an end to Maul and his new apprentice Barriss Offee. Malachor V will also open the door to the abilities you seek, but only if you complete what I have sent you there for. Go. Find the Sith academy. Look within its walls. You will feel an awakening within you.” </em>
</p><p>He didn’t want to trust Sidious, he knew he probably shouldn’t. But he wasn’t just Sidious, he had once been his friend Chancellor Palpatine. He was the only one who actually ever <em> listened </em>to him, something the Order never did.</p><p>And who else was he going to turn to? He couldn’t trust in the <em> Jedi </em> with the goals he had set to save Padme and Obi-Wan. They had turned on him, and the Republic, long ago. Before he even realized.</p><p>He supposed he still had the option to turn Sidious in, and himself along with him, though that could very well mean accepting the future deaths of Padme and Obi-Wan. And there was no way he could do that. They were his… everything. They were the promise of his future beyond the Order.</p><p>And, in all honesty, he was exhausted.</p><p>He was tired of the War inside his head, of having to battle between the two sides he was torn between, he was ready to decide his fate. And he was tired of the actual War he was forced to be a part of. He was tired of feeling over extended beyond belief, to the point where at the end of the day he couldn’t sleep since the <em> what if’s </em> ran through his mind like an endless, scrolling text.</p><p>He just wanted peace. He wanted to see Obi-Wan smile and laugh, without the threat of War hanging over their heads. He wanted to kiss him, tell him he loves him, at least once. He wanted to watch his child grow up, and he wanted to be there for them through the ups and downs which were surely still headed their way. And he wanted Padme to be able to do the same.</p><p>But they wouldn’t be able to get there without the steps Anakin would have to take.</p><p>First, he needed to execute Maul and Barriss; both for the future safety of the Republic, and to ease the need for revenge which was still burning, hot and angry, in his gut. </p><p>The need to strike Maul down with his blue blade intensified with each passing moment, making his fingers twitch in anticipation and his chest grow heavy with the knowledge that he was actively seeking to assassinate. Though, why should he feel bad? Maul was a killer and manipulator. He would be doing a great service in ridding the galaxy of him. </p><p>Hopefully, once it was all over, he would find the peace he was looking for within his mind.</p><p>The ship fell out of hyperspace, the daunting, swirling image of Malachor V staring at Anakin through the window of the ship. His heart rose in his chest as he activated the thrusters, sending them closer to the surface. R-2 let out a few protesting beeps as blue lightning cracked around them while they glided through the purple, gray clouds. </p><p>He could already sense the deeply-rooted darkness of the planet. It rushed through him slowly, then all at once. Waves of pulsating, addicting Force. It was as if voices were whispering to him, guiding him in. They were entrancing, like sirens.</p><p>He could sense Maul’s presence without even trying, as if he was a beacon in the Force. Or, perhaps, it was the Force guiding Anakin to him.</p><p>Distantly, in the back of his mind, he felt a sigh. Of disappointment and regret. It mixed with the voices of the darkside, nearly inaudible, but it was there. It was like a small flame flickering out in the darkness of the night, nearly insignificant. It left a feeling of cold in his chest, but he quickly shook himself out of it. He had to press on.</p><p>The tall spires of the surface of Malachor rose from the ground like daunting statues, as if personifications of the Sith’s of the past. He let the pull of Darth Maul’s Force presence guide him through the cloudy surface.</p><p>It wasn’t until he came upon a clearing did he land the ship. He was close enough to Maul that he could walk the distance, but far enough away from the Sith that he would not see the aircraft.</p><p>“Stay with the ship, R-2,” Anakin instructed as he hopped out of the cockpit, striding towards the tall spire which was separating him from Maul.</p><p>The droid beeped back at him, long and sad, but did as he was told.</p><p>He propelled himself with the Force, sending himself shooting up onto the next cliff edge. He landed quietly, peering around the edge.</p><p>There was a stretching courtyard in front of a triangular shaped cut-out from the high, rocky landscape, and a long staircase led to the entrance of the building. The sun was peeking over the edge of the structure, casting the open land before it in a golden glow. Briefly, it looked as if the building was set on fire, with how bright and brilliant the sun shone over the edge. That had to be the academy the Chancellor had mentioned. A soft wind rolled through the land, picking up some of the stray dust along with it.</p><p>Maul sat still in the courtyard, barely moving, his back to Anakin’s direction. Anakin scoffed, he didn’t know Sith even meditated.</p><p>He hopped down from the cliff, catching himself with the Force as he landed. Maul shifted ever-so-slightly where he was sitting, his head tilting to the side.</p><p>“Skywalker,” he hummed, low and deep. “How kind of you to join us.”</p><p>Anakin unclipped his lightsaber, igniting it and swinging it out in front as he parted his feet shoulder-width apart, preparing his attack stance.</p><p>Maul clicked his tongue, “So hostile, Skywalker. Why not take in the scenery? This is the planet of the old Sith.” The Zabrak rose from the ground and worked on dusting off his robotic legs as he took a few steps towards the Sith ruins, the remaining crumbles of old monuments which once stood proud, “I’m sure you can feel the planet calling to you. Every Force-user, especially those in the dark arts, can feel the deep hum. The whispers of their ancestors. The deep history which pumps through our veins--”</p><p>“Enough, Maul!” Anakin shouted, thrusting his energy sword forward, his voice echoing against the tall cliffs which surrounded them. “Let’s end this.”</p><p>Maul let out a boisterous laugh, “That’s very un-Jedi like of you, Skywalker.”</p><p>“Good thing I’m no Jedi.” Anakin sneered.</p><p>Maul turned to face him and something akin to bewilderment flashed across the Sith’s face when the two made eye contact. Anakin could practically see the moment recognition flooded through him, as his gaze flicked between his two eyes. The Sith let out a soft chuckle, most likely to hide his obvious reaction, “My, my. Look at you, Mister Sith. You have come to just the right place, haven’t you.” Maul thrust out his hand, his lightsaber flying to his grip. “Tell me, who sent you?”</p><p>Anakin narrowed his eyes as he brought his second hand to his lightsaber. “I’m sure you can already guess. Who was the only one you told your location to, Maul?”</p><p>The Sith smirked, “Do you think I am as ignorant as you? Of course I know who sent you. What a shame you actually played into his game, Skywalker. Don’t forget I gave you a chance to overthrow him with me.”</p><p>Anakin ground his jaw, “You would not be fit to rule the galaxy.”</p><p>Maul let out a disbelievingly laugh, “And you and he are? Come now, Skywalker, you think too highly of yourself.”</p><p>“I can easily overthrow him myself, once I get what I want from him. I think it is you who underestimates me.” Anakin spoke surely as he took a step forward.</p><p>Maul grinned, “Now you are thinking like a true Sith.”</p><p>Anakin continued, choosing to ignore Maul’s words, “I may not be the perfect fit to rule the galaxy, but neither would the Jedi Order.”</p><p>Maul’s grin fell, “The Jedi Order plans to overtake the Republic?”</p><p>Anakin shook his head, “That future won’t concern you for long. For now, you need to worry about me. I am sure you can taste my anger, can’t you? Just as if it’s your own.” Maul swallowed, his fingers twitching around his lightsaber hilt, “You have to pay for what you did to Obi-Wan.”</p><p>Maul cocked a brow, “Padawan Kenobi? That young boy had it coming from a mile away--” he grunted as Anakin Force-pushed him away, slamming him against one of the still-standing ruins and holding him there with an iron grip around his throat.</p><p>“Rethink your words, Maul,” Anakin warned.</p><p>The Sith choked out past his closing airway, “Sidious… ordered--we hurt him--”</p><p>Anakin dropped him, his fist opening. The Sith landed on his knees as he took in gulping breaths, <em> “What?” </em> Anakin seethed as he took multiple steps forward, stopping only paces away from the Sith.</p><p>Maul sneered and looked up at Anakin through his hooded eyes, “Have you not realized, Skywalker? Sidious wanted to push you to the edge, he wanted us to harm Obi-Wan. He knew the padawan was a weak point for you.”</p><p>Anakin frowned and cast his eyes downwards.</p><p>“<em> Now </em> don’t you see how you fell into his trap? I tried to help you, Sky--”</p><p>The grip around his throat returned, Maul letting out a sharp choking sound as Anakin lifted him into the air. “Sidious will come to an end in time. He will pay for what he did, just as you are paying for what you have done. What you have done to Obi-Wan, to <em> my </em> Obi-Wan.” His hand squeezes ever-so-tighter; a brief pause.</p><p>Maul uses the moment to kick at Anakin’s chest, distracting him enough to release the Force grip around his neck. In the next, Anakin raises his energy sword to block the first swing of Maul’s double-sided blade. Anakin thrusted him away with the force of his saber, using the moment to drop his cloak, Maul doing the same.</p><p>The two sabers hummed and buzzed with energy as the two paced around each other. Maul’s technique of Juyo was never one that Anakin was able to master. It was the most vicious form of lightsaber combat, filled with both fury and grace. The only Jedi master Anakin knew who learned the combat style was Windu; they had fought each other on occasion, but never enough for Anakin to get a feel of the rhythm.</p><p>Anakin had only ever taken down one Sith, Count Dooku. And even to do that he had to call on his anger, his fury, to gather the strength needed to deal the final blows. Which meant, in order to take Maul down, Anakin would have to run the risk of merging his darkness and light together once more. Which could very well mean the finality of his Fall if he were not careful.</p><p>“Are we going to fight? Or just dance circles around each other all day, Skywalker?” Maul asked rhetorically before lunging across, lightsaber swinging.</p><p>Anakin grunted as he blocked the force of the attack, swinging his energy blade around to aim for Maul’s wrist. Though, the Sith was prepared, twirling his saber with the movement before hopping back and out of range. Anakin lunged after him, though Maul easily parried his attack, and swung around for his own advance. Anakin jumped over Maul’s blade just in time, landing on the other side, and flipped his energy blade with a flick of his wrist until it was stopped mere inches before Maul’s exposed neck.</p><p>The Sith eyed him from the side as he swung up his double-blade, knocking Anakin’s blade away before he had the chance to deal the final blow.</p><p>They jumped away from each other, giving themselves a moment to catch their breath. They lunged in at the same time, and it went on for quite some time. Anakin would lunge, Maul would parry, Maul would attack, Anakin would dodge. Every time Anakin’s blade made a graze on the Sith’s skin he counted it as a win.</p><p>Anakin began to see a pattern in Maul’s attacks. There was always a brief pause between his parry and attack when he had to get his blade in position. It was a short period, short enough that if you blinked, you would miss it. But it might just be long enough if he played his cards correct. If he used his first lunge as a decoy, and Maul parried before the move was fully carried out, then Anakin would have enough time to possibly knock his energy sword away and leave him defenseless.</p><p>Anakin leapt into action, freeing his left hand and attacking only with his right. It was disguised as an easy move to counter, aiming right for his chest. Recognition flickered a moment too late in Maul’s eyes as he lifted his sword, and Anakin smirked. He twisted his body, and slid his energy blade between Maul’s chest and his hilt, and in one fluid motion cut through the sword’s energy source.</p><p>Anakin jumped away, watching as the red blade flickered before bursting in a haze of condensed energy.</p><p>Maul snarled and threw the remainder of his hilt away.</p><p>Anakin laughed as the Sith ran towards him. He could easily strike him down here and now, but there was a fire in Maul’s eyes Anakin wanted to know more about.</p><p>Maul lunged, tackling Anakin to the ground, but he was easily able to pin Maul instead; one knee to his chest and his elbow on his neck.</p><p>“Why are you going after me, Skywalker!” Maul growled, “You know who you should be going after!”</p><p>Anakin bared his teeth as he leaned down, swinging his blue energy blade over Maul’s face, “Because of what you thought you could get away with. Nobody, including you, will <em> ever </em> be able to take Obi-Wan away from me. You will be used as a <em> lesson.” </em></p><p>Maul laughed, dry and weak, “What will Obi-Wan think when he sees what you have done, Skywalker? He will want you dead just as much as you want me killed.” Anakin was too late in catching the falter in his confidence which flickered across his expression, Maul seemed to catch it too as he grinned.</p><p>“Your biggest <em> fear </em> isn’t Obi-Wan being taken from you. It’s that Obi-Wan will eventually see you the way you see yourself. Pathetic.” Maul spat.</p><p>Anakin snarled and raised his lightsaber hilt, bringing it down onto Maul’s face with a satisfying crack. The Sith smirked and rotated his jaw, another loud sounding pop echoing across the expanse of land.</p><p>Maul grunted as he shoved Anakin away with his feet against his chest. He clambered to stand and swiped at the blood gathering at the corner of his mouth, “My master had visions of your future, Skywalker. I thought Dooku had been an old fool, you see? But now I understand. The darkside has never been stronger. You don’t know half of what is planned. We are both just tools of a higher power.”</p><p>“Quiet, Maul,” Anakin growled, he could feel his eye flash gold as he got to his feet.</p><p>“Sidious is betraying you, Skywalker. He doesn’t plan to actually help you. But it’s still not too late,” Maul pleaded, both his hands opening palm-up towards the darkening sky. “If you truly are the Chosen One, then you need to see through the lies of both Sidious and the Jedi.”</p><p>Anakin wiped his expression, keeping himself neutral and composed as he marched forwards. Maul fell to his knees in surrender, his head hanging low. “I already have, Maul,” Anakin declared as he raised the tip of his saber to Maul’s throat. “But that doesn’t change what you have done.”</p><p>Maul smirked, “Do you honestly think Obi-Wan will accept you as you are? No one can love the eyes of a Sith.”</p><p>Anger swept over him, blinding him. He didn’t find the words to respond before slicing his blade across Maul’s neck, the headless body falling in defeat.</p><p>A shriek sounded to Anakin’s left, at the staircase of the academy stood Barriss, her head in her hands as she looked on at the scene before her.</p><p>Anakin retracted his blade and walked away from the remains of Maul. He approached Barriss tentatively as he climbed the staircase. Her eyes were wet from crying and she was shaking in fear.</p><p>Fear of him.</p><p>“Evil! The Jedi, all of you, are <em> evil!” </em> she shrieked as she reached for her lightsabers.</p><p>Anakin flung them out of her grip with a simple flick of his fingers. The two hilts landed across the courtyard, far out of reach. He didn’t have the patience nor the time to deal with her. She was barely a Sith apprentice, she didn’t even have golden eyes. The darkside wasn’t strong with her. She was angry, furious even, yes, but not strong with the dark. She posed no threat.</p><p>“Run, apprentice,” Anakin whispered as Barriss widened her stance, as if preparing for a fight.</p><p>A flash of confusion raced across her face, “What?” she asked weakly.</p><p>“Run.” Anakin commanded. “Take the aircraft you came here with, and run.”</p><p>Barriss did as was advised, practically falling over as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She disappeared amongst the tall spires with a final look over her shoulder.</p><p>He stood on the steps of the crumbling Sith academy, the darkness waiting beyond its entryway calling to Anakin’s very core. He clipped his energy sword to his belt as he walked closer, extending his left hand forward. He watched as the tips of his fingers entered the darkness, before he tentatively pulled them away. He stared down at them in wonder and awe. He wanted more. He needed to know what was inside.</p><p>A deep hum started at the back of his mind before slowly creeping in from all sides, until it felt as if his mind was buzzing with energy and the opening to a new side of the Force. It left him dizzy and faint-headed, his eyes blurring and focusing, over and over.</p><p>He passed the threshold, the darkness shrouding him like a blanket.</p><p>Anakin dared not illuminate the scene with his lightsaber, he continued on in the blackness of the crumbling building, as if he already knew the path he was walking. He did, in fact. It was as if the building was a very part of him, as if he was always a part of Malachor’s history. As if he had walked the path a thousand times. It was in his very nature, his very presence in the Force, to know the secrets of the Sith academy.</p><p>He wound through the hallways, his fingertips gliding over the red-stone walls. The humming in his head became a natural thing, something he grew to understand and welcome. He honed it for himself, using the pull to guide him where he needed to be.</p><p>He passed the tombs within the building, the ones holding the great Sith Lords of the past. The ones long forgotten by both the Jedi and the Sith, the ones who first rose Malachor V, before the planet had been abandoned as the Sith disappeared amongst the galaxy. He passed the murals documenting the first Jedi-Sith war, before the fall of the Old Republic. He passed the library, thousands of old, ancient Sith texts stored within it’s dust-collecting walls. He felt a slight pull as he paused in the doorway of the library, the Force telling him to enter. To investigate.</p><p><em> Look, </em> it was saying, <em> I have guided you here. You must look. </em></p><p>Anakin stepped inside, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. He wound through the rows and rows of bookshelves, stocked high with thousands of different, unread texts. The amount of history and knowledge which was surely stored in the one room was slightly bewildering. How much of this were the Jedi oblivious too? Or how much did they choose to be oblivious of?</p><p>He would stop, briefly, to skim the shelves; though he could still feel the Force guiding him further in. It hadn’t brought him here to read, it was telling him.</p><p>He ventured further until he came upon the back wall, where a large entryway was awaiting him. The doorway went nearly all the way to the ceiling. He pushed, experimentally, on the old door. It let out a loud, and long, groaning sound. For half a moment Anakin was afraid it was going to fall over.</p><p>Awaiting on the other side of the door was an expansive meditation chamber. The rooms back at the Temple were nothing compared to the looming structure within the academy’s walls. The tapestries and details of the room were worn over the age of abandonment, though Anakin could still sense the once-thriving room, where many Force-users would come and go.</p><p><em> Meditate, my son, </em> the Force whispered to him, ushering him inside. <em> Enter a sleep, and awaken to meet your other half. Your time is coming. </em></p><p>Anakin didn’t fight the urge to take his place on the meditation sphere. He was never one to meditate, though there was something so eerily familiar about the room he was in. There was something so right about closing his eyes and focusing his mind, letting meditation take it’s hold.</p><p>It felt like coming home.</p><hr/><p>Obi-Wan woke with a gasp.</p><p>His chest heaved off the soft surface he was on as his lungs reached for air. He coughed and sputtered as he gained consciousness, and fought against the layers of sleep which still pulled at his eyelids. His arms and legs felt incredulously heavy, and his muscles ached and burned from lack of use. He flinched as his eyes woke to the bright, neon lights above him.<em> Kriff, did they really have to be so blinding? </em></p><p>Obi-Wan kept his eyes hooded as he looked around the room, shielding himself from the lights.</p><p>The last thing he remembered was chasing after Barriss… everything after that was hazy. He groaned as pain shot through his skull, making him flinch his eyes closed in shock. He peaked one eye open, once again trying to assess the situation he found himself in. His whole body was covered in some gross slime or gel. He played with it between his fingers, the clear liquid connecting his tips in a snail-trail. It was bacta, he realized.</p><p>He had gotten injured?</p><p>“Welcome back to the world of the living, Kenobi,” a voice greeted him to his right.</p><p>Obi-Wan turned his head slowly and gave his eyes a few moments to focus on the figure approaching him. It was a Twi’Lek. Wait, no, it was a Togruta. Ahsoka. “Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan rasped, his voice raw and scratchy from underuse.</p><p>“You gave us all a bad scare there,” Ahsoka whispered to him, keeping her voice low so as not to disturb his ears which were still ringing. Obi-Wan appreciated that.</p><p>“What… happened?” Obi-Wan asked as he tried to push himself up, but a jolt of pain shot through him making him groan and lie back down.</p><p>“Careful, some of your skin and muscle tissue are still healing. You should be fine by the end of the day, so long as you don’t overexert yourself,” Ahsoka explained as she grabbed two pillows and placed them under Obi-Wan’s head.</p><p>Obi-Wan sent her a silent thank you as he sighed and leaned back into the pillows, “What happened? Are we at the Temple? Where’s Anakin?” fear shot through him when the reality that he did not, in fact, remember <em> anything </em> was alarming. Had the facility collapsed? What if Anakin was dead?</p><p>Ahsoka shook her head as she pulled over a chair and sat beside Obi-Wan’s bed, “I don’t know the details, the masters are keeping most of what happened under-wraps. All I know is that you got terribly injured, Anakin brought you back here, there was something about him threatening Master Windu, and then… left.”</p><p>Obi-Wan frowned, “He… left? That can not be right. He wouldn’t. There has to be something else--ah,” he winced as another jolt of pain flashed across his head, “How long was I unconscious for?”</p><p>Ahsoka frowned and grasped at Obi-Wan’s hand, holding it between hers, “Almost three weeks,” she whispered.</p><p>“And Anakin has not… he has not been back?” Obi-Wan asked incredulously. That was… shocking. It was out-of-sorts for Anakin to do something like that. Obi-Wan would have thought Anakin wanted to be by his side around the clock if he were injured.</p><p>Ahsoka shook her head again, “He hasn’t. I’m sorry, Obi-Wan.”</p><p>He frowned, his hand flexing around Ahsoka’s. That was very unusual. There must be something, or multiple things, about the situation Ahsoka was blind of. Anakin would not just take off for no reason.</p><p>“I know that… a battalion of troopers led by Plo Koon and Windu have been tasked with finding Anakin,” Ahsoka added, almost like an afterthought.</p><p>Obi-Wan’s eyes went saucer wide. Plo Koon <em> and </em> Windu were both looking for Anakin?</p><p>Something tight rose in Obi-Wan’s chest. He didn’t like the sound of that. It felt too much like they were hunting him, rather than just trying to find him. Why would a whole battalion of clones <em> and </em> two Jedi masters have to go after Anakin? Was it overkill… or not?</p><p>“I do not like this, Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan confessed, “Something is not right.” He thought, briefly, back to the last conversation he had with Master Windu. About what he had said, how he feared Anakin’s emotions may get the best of him if Obi-Wan were taken from him… Oh dear…</p><p>Ahsoka sighed and nodded, “I know, me neither. They are treating him like he abandoned the Order or something.” Obi-Wan swallowed, something hard settled in the back of his throat, “Skyguy wouldn’t do that… would he?”</p><p>“I… can not say for sure, Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan said reluctantly.</p><p>A knock at the door stunned them into silence just before it slid open, revealing Padme standing in the doorway, one hand still in the air as if ready to knock a second time while the other was placed protectively around her baby bump. There was a gleam to her skin, her pregnancy glow, though she looked worried… stressed.</p><p>“Padme,” Obi-Wan gasped as the senator walked into the room.</p><p>“Obi-Wan, I just got word you had regained consciousness,” she spoke gently, her voice breaking. She opened her mouth to speak again, though promptly closed it as her eyes grew glassy. Obi-Wan’s gaze dropped, she didn’t have to say what she was about to, he already understood. “I don’t know where to begin.”</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded, “I understand,” he said as he reached forward with his free hand, Padme coming up to grasp at his forearm. “Was… Anakin there when it happened?”</p><p>The senator let out a soft sigh as her eyes travelled up to meet Obi-Wan’s before giving him a small nod, “He was. He did not… take it well.”</p><p>Obi-Wan frowned, it was a given that Anakin would not take the passing of his mother well, though there was something Padme had yet to share. “What do you mean?”</p><p>Padme flicked her gaze between Ahsoka and Obi-Wan, giving the Togruta a wary look before hesitantly saying, “He was being detained in his room at the time. For what reason, I do not know.”</p><p>Ahsoka frowned as her grip tightened on Obi-Wan’s hand, “Detained? I can only think of a couple reasons why they would detain Anakin, or any Jedi for that matter.”</p><p>Padme tilted her head, “Anakin had said something about how he had visions of his mother’s death, and how he had visions of <em> our </em> deaths as well,” she said and shot her gaze back to Obi-Wan.</p><p>“Our deaths…” Obi-Wan repeated as he looked down at his lap. That must have been what Anakin would see those nights on the Resolute, the visions he refused to share with him. Obi-Wan’s heart clenched in his chest.</p><p>The senator nodded, “Yes. He… ran out of the room, out of the Temple, after saying how he wouldn’t let our deaths come true, not like his mother’s.”</p><p>“That must have been when he disappeared from the Temple,” Ahsoka muttered to herself. “Did he say anything else?”</p><p>Padme pursed her lips as she gazed down at her round belly, “He told me to alert Yoda of his mother’s passing, which I did.”</p><p>“That’s when Master Yoda realized Anakin was missing, right?” Ahsoka asked, Padme nodding her head in answer.</p><p>“Did he tell you where he was going?” Obi-Wan asked, his eyes leaving his bed to meet Padme’s gaze.</p><p>The senator seemed to hesitate as her eyes were unable to meet Obi-Wan’s. Guilt, he realized. Or pain, maybe fear. Her emotions were muddled in the Force, an unreadable mixture. She wasn’t sure what to feel at the moment. The person who she trusted had betrayed her, somehow.</p><p>“I can’t… What if you go after him? Like two Jedi already have?” Padme pleaded, her eyes shining with unshed tears.</p><p>Ahsoka sighed, her gaze falling to Obi-Wan for an answer.</p><p>“I won’t tell them, Padme. Believe me,” Obi-Wan insisted. “We just need to piece together what happened. Anakin left me for a reason I cannot figure out. He could be in pain, or being tortured by his own fear. You have my word that I will not share with the Council where Anakin went after leaving the Temple. I want him back here safe, just as you do.”</p><p>The senator worried at her bottom lip as she dropped Obi-Wan’s arm and folded her arms across her chest, hugging herself, “He went to talk to the Chancellor.”</p><p>Obi-Wan frowned. The Chancellor. Why would he go see the Chancellor? He closed his eyes and sighed, releasing the tension in his shoulders into the Force, along with his fear and aggravation. He had no idea if his bond with Anakin was still active or not, but it would come as a great shock if the other had blocked it at all.</p><p>His hand wrapped around Ahsoka’s wrist as he delved into the bond. Waking the Force around him sent waves of reassurance through him, the bond sparking in activity. Anakin’s presence was unstable, yet felt numb to the caress… as if asleep. It was present in the most twisted version of itself. It felt cold in some moments and hot in others.</p><p>Obi-Wan gave an experimental tug on their bond, the response being immediate. He felt himself gasp, audibly, as Anakin tore down his own, and Obi-Wan’s, flimsy mental shields. Anakin’s twisted presence slammed into his mind--</p><p>The pull which resulted from the act made Obi-Wan shudder and moan. He tried to focus his mind, to tear himself from Anakin, but it was like fighting gravity. The presence which surrounded him, entered him, absorbed him, wasn’t Anakin. He didn’t recognize him, not the way he was, and fear rose in his chest.</p><p><em> Yes, yes, </em> Anakin’s mind poured into him, <em> you’re awake. You’re safe and awake. Your mind is awake. Your mind is mine. </em></p><p>Messily and frantically Anakin searched his mind, as if Obi-Wan was just a passenger on the voyage. Obi-Wan could hear himself saying something aloud, as if in a dream, to either Padme or Ahsoka, he wasn’t sure. He could feel his hand grasping at something solid and warm, and he could sense tears starting to stream his cheeks.</p><p><em> No. No, </em> Anakin gasped, <em> don’t be afraid. Obi, don’t be afraid. </em></p><p>“Anakin,” Obi-Wan gasped as he was jolted out of the bond, his eyes flying open. Ahsoka was staring at him, confusion and fear written across her features, Padme wearing a similar expression.</p><p>“What… happened?” Ahsoka asked as she helped Obi-Wan sit up.</p><p>He shook his head, “Anakin is… I think he is okay. He is alive, at least. But, his presence in the Force felt wrong.”</p><p>“Wrong,” Padme began as she stepped closer, “Wrong how?”</p><p>“I… am not entirely sure,” Obi-Wan murmured as he clutched at his chest, the cold feeling Anakin’s presence had left behind slowly fading. “I felt… scared. I could feel his own emotions projected within me, but they were muddled. Difficult to read.”</p><p>Ahsoka frowned, “We have to alert the Council--”</p><p>“No!” Obi-Wan cut her off, “No, we can’t. We don’t know what they might do.”</p><p>The Togruta sighed, “Obi-Wan, I understand your concern, but this is greater than that. We don’t know what Anakin could possibly be doing out there.”</p><p>“No, Ahsoka, <em> you </em> don’t understand. Anakin, right now, is… he is lost. I can feel it. If we tell the Council about what happened, we have no idea what they might do. The last thing we want to happen is to make Anakin feel cornered or betrayed.” Obi-Wan turned back to Padme, “Are you <em> sure </em> there is nothing elseThe senator seemed in a state of shock as her eyes darted between the two Jedi.</p><p>Ahsoka clicked her tongue, “I’ll leave you two alone,” she said with a gentle hand to Obi-Wan’s shoulder. He nodded and watched her walk out, her figure still visible just beyond the door.</p><p>“His eye was gold.”</p><p>Obi-Wan whipped his head around, nearly fast enough to give himself whiplash. “What?”</p><p>“His left eye was… it was <em> gold.” </em></p><hr/><p>
  <em> Gold… Gold… His left eye was gold…  </em>
</p><p>Obi-Wan wracked his brain as he sat in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. The place had become a sanctuary to him while training under Windu. He could disappear amongst the vast amount of greenery, and claim to never hear Windu’s calls for practice.</p><p>He didn’t necessarily mind the other room which was reserved for padawans and younglings like himself. After all, he loved to socialize with his peers. Though, being surrounded by others was the last thing Obi-Wan needed at the moment. Instead, he intended to be alone with his thoughts and to focus on what had happened back in the medbay. The only place Obi-Wan could think that would actually provide him the peace he needed was the Room of a Thousand Fountains.</p><p>Ahsoka had walked with him, trying to convince him that alerting the Council of Anakin’s connection with him would be a good idea. (She also helped make sure he wasn’t going to pass out after standing for too long, but she was just being overprotective. Though, if it made her feel better, Obi-Wan wasn’t going to argue.)</p><p>“I can not risk the Council’s reaction, Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan had explained. “Promise me you will not tell them, at least when I am not there. I can sense that Anakin needs me, and I have a feeling I can locate him. I just… I need time,” he had sighed aggravatedly.</p><p>Ahsoka had complied, though begrudgingly, saying that she would give him the time he requested. “Master Yoda has summoned me to the briefing room to discuss Outer Rim sieges. Will you be alright going to the greenhouse by yourself?”</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded, “Yes. And thank you, Ahsoka. I appreciate your compliance.”</p><p>The newly titled Jedi Knight shook her head, “It isn’t compliance, Obi-Wan. It’s trust.”</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed and leaned against the tree overlooking the small, crystal-blue pond which homed small aquatic life. Docile animals, like those people would keep as pets. He dipped his foot into the water and watched as the small forms of life rushed away before swimming back to inspect the foreign object.</p><p>He knew what a golden eye meant, though he couldn’t quite believe it. Anakin, who shone so brightly in the Force like a supernova, had really been consumed by his darkness? Obi-Wan reckoned it shouldn’t be as big of a shock as it was. He had seen it coming. And yet he was still helpless to stop it? He could have helped Anakin, but now it felt almost too late.</p><p>He still loved Anakin, he knew. He would always love him, some part of him would always be attached to the mysterious boy.</p><p>What a mystery love is? Perhaps that is why the Jedi were so terrified of it, it was and always will be the unknown.</p><p>But Obi-Wan also had to recognize that Anakin’s Fall sparked fear in him. The way Anakin’s Force presence had felt was… unrecognizable. </p><p>Was he really still Anakin?</p><p>The rustling of leaves jolted Obi-Wan back to the present, his back rising off the trunk of the tree he was leaned against. Silence fell over the space as Obi-Wan lifted his foot from the water and rose to stand. His hand fell to his lightsaber as a feeling creeped into the back of his mind. He could feel someone within the bushes, though he couldn’t distinctly say if he recognized them or not.</p><p>“Your hair has gotten longer, my Padawan,” a voice whispered gruffly into his ear.</p><p>Obi-Wan jumped, unclipping his lightsaber and igniting it, swinging it close to the invader’s form.</p><p>“Aggressive,” the robed figure laughed.</p><p>Obi-Wan blinked, his thumb pressing down the button and they both watched as his lightsaber disappeared within the hilt. He tossed it aside, his face dropping in disbelief.</p><p>“Anakin?” he asked, hesitantly, as if scared he was mistaken and simply seeing things.</p><p>“My Obi-Wan,” he said, lunging forward and clobbering Obi-Wan in a hug, his hood falling away to reveal his unmistakable mop of unruly curls. He pressed one hand into the base of Obi-Wan’s head, the other wrapping around his waist to push them closer together. “You’re safe,” he murmured into Obi-Wan’s neck, as if he couldn’t believe it. His hands were restless, scanning Obi-Wan up and down. Every crack and curve. His touches felt hungry and starved, though almost hesitant. He mouthed at Obi-Wan’s neck, like a wild animal too overwhelmed to do anything else. “You’re safe,” he repeated.</p><p>“I’m here, Ani,” Obi-Wan whispered and placed a hand in Anakin’s hair.</p><p>Anakin fell to the ground, bringing Obi-Wan with him. The two positioned themselves in silence, the elder resting his head onto Obi-Wan’s chest as he took his place between his padawan’s legs. Obi-Wan let Anakin have his time, playing with his hair and basking in the way his master hummed pleasantly against the rhythmic massage. Anakin’s grip was iron around his waist, and Obi-Wan thought there was a very good chance he would have finger-shaped bruises there come tomorrow.</p><p>“I can hear your heartbeat,” Anakin said with a relieved sigh, as if it was a miracle in and of itself.</p><p>“That’s good, I would be concerned if you couldn’t,” Obi-Wan snorted as he dug his nails against Anakin’s scalp, getting rewarded with a pleased moan.</p><p>He knew that he should ask Anakin where he had been, how he had found him in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, or even if he was simply okay. But for the moment he wanted to be selfish and enjoy the peace which surrounded them.</p><p>He had noticed, somewhere in the back of his mind, that Anakin had refused to look him in the eye.</p><p>“Your questions are berating my mind, Padawan,” Anakin murmured into the skin of Obi-Wan’s stomach. At some point in their time laying together, Anakin had peeled away the layers of Jedi robes to kiss at the healed skin where a large gash had once been. The gesture had revitalized the butterflies in Obi-Wan’s stomach, against his better judgement.</p><p>“Sorry,” Obi-Wan whispered, though he didn’t necessarily mean it.</p><p>“I’m scared,” Anakin said, like a whisper in confession.</p><p>“Of what?”</p><p>“That you will be ashamed of me.”</p><p>Obi-Wan’s hand stilled, only briefly, before returning to it’s rhythm. “Anakin…”</p><p>“You were scared of me, earlier.” Anakin said, forcefully. “I could feel it. You were confused and scared and I didn’t--” his voice broke, “You will be scared of me now, too. Should I be ashamed of what I am?”</p><p>“Anakin,” Obi-Wan began again, speaking over the lump in his throat, “look at me.” The man laying on his chest did not look up; Obi-Wan could feel his trepidation in the Force like a living thing. So he repeated, “Look at me.”</p><p>He grabbed hold of both sides of Anakin’s face, twisting him until the elder’s chin was resting on his chest. Obi-Wan stared into his eyes, his breath getting caught into his throat. “Oh, Anakin,” he sighed, sadly, as his thumb stroked across Anakin’s left eyebrow, caressing the area around the golden eye which shone as brightly as the sand of Tatooine, and was rimmed with a color so red it could be mistaken for the second Tatooine sun.</p><p>The former Jedi shifted his head out of Obi-Wan’s grasp and pulled himself away completely, retreating in on himself as he backed away from Obi-Wan’s reach. “I knew it,” he mumbled.</p><p>Obi-Wan sat up, wincing briefly when pain shot through his lower abdomen. He brushed it off as he reached for Anakin’s arm, but the other pulled it away quickly, as if he had been burned.</p><p>Obi-Wan let his hand fall into the grass between them. </p><p>He had done this. It was his fault Anakin was on the brink of Falling completely. Windu had been right, their connection was dangerous.</p><p>Some part of him felt like it was already too late to fix it by consoling his friend and master. The dyad which flowed between them was the root of the issue. If Anakin had never returned to Tatooine by following the pull of their bond, if they had never been reunited, if they had just gone on living their lives, or maybe if Obi-Wan had just gotten killed by the droids way back in the junkyard on Tatooine, this would have been avoided.</p><p>Anakin could have been given a different padawan and avoided Obi-Wan entirely. He would have continued on, conquering every Separatist he came in contact with and continuing to claim the title “Hero With No Fear.” Anakin could have stabilized his relationship with Padme, and have the only thing worrying his mind be the birth of his child. Anakin had the opportunity to be the greatest Jedi Master in history, but instead that path was sullied by Obi-Wan’s own interference.</p><p>Obi-Wan’s life would have been bleaker if Anakin and he had not reunited. But at least that would grant them both the path of ignorance. He could have continued living on Tatooine, caring for Anakin’s mother until she passed of old age. He would have spent his time tinkering, the way Anakin had taught him how. And as the years went on he would have returned to smuggling, only to save enough credits to move out of the Outer Rim. Perhaps he would have met someone else who caught his eye, and decided to settle down with them to have an unimportant, ordinary and bland life on whatever planet he landed on.</p><p>Or, maybe, neither of them ever had a chance at all.</p><p>“Anakin,” Obi-Wan began, his voice soft to match the babble of the pond beside them, “I am not ashamed of you. I am disappointed and upset at what we have both caused, but not ashamed.”</p><p>Anakin frowned, his two eyes piercing Obi-Wan where he sat. The gaze caught the air in Obi-Wan’s throat, his own eyes unable to leave the shining gold scar. “What <em> we </em>have caused? Obi-Wan, this isn’t your fault.”</p><p>Obi-Wan stood suddenly, his legs a little shaky as he got to his feet. He needed to separate himself from Anakin. Their bond was at fault, <em> he </em> was at fault for all of Anakin’s pain. He thought that he would be able to save Anakin, but seeing him now, in person and so painfully clear, Obi-Wan knew that <em> he </em>was what was causing Anakin such torment.</p><p>He had to separate them before it was too late.</p><p>Perhaps Anakin still had a chance if Obi-Wan was just willing to <em> let go. </em></p><p>“I’m so sorry, Ani,” Obi-Wan said, his voice quivering as he fought away his tears. “I realize what we have to do. It will hurt in the beginning, but trust me when I say that it is for the best.”</p><p>Anakin got to his feet, his stronger and broader build towering over Obi-Wan with a newfound possessiveness and overall dark presence. Something like anger burned in his golden eye, “Obi-Wan, what are you talking about?” he growled as his robotic arm reached forward and seized Obi-Wan’s bicep with a bruising force.</p><p>He winced as Anakin’s grip tightened and pulled him forward, “Anakin, let me go,” he said warily, carefully.</p><p>“No. Not until you explain what you are going to do!” he shouted, no longer caring if others were around to hear.</p><p>“This was a mistake,” Obi-Wan hurriedly said, his chest tightening, “Reuniting, adventuring into a relationship, investigating our dyad. All of it. I see it now, can’t you?” Something strange flickered across Anakin’s face; Obi-Wan couldn’t distinguish if it was fury, recognition, or defeat. “The Chancellor was right when he said that dyads were dangerous. Now I see why the Council has such trepidations about them. They are dangerous. <em> We </em>are dangerous, Anakin.”</p><p>Anakin began to shake his head, his jaw slack in disbelief as his grip loosened. Obi-Wan freed his arm and stepped away, far enough that Anakin would have to take two lunging steps to reach him. “Obi-Wan, the Council turned against me. Don’t you turn against me!” Anakin said, raising a finger and pointing it towards him accusingly.</p><p>“Anakin,” he whispered as a tear fell freely down his cheek, “don’t make this harder than it has to be. We need space, time, and patience. I love you, dear one, I do. So much that it <em> scares </em> me. You are my deepest attachment, and I know I am yours. So believe me when I say I don't know how else to make it better.” Obi-Wan took in a shaky breath as he motioned vaguely towards the path out of the greenhouse, “Come with me, we can talk with the Council or with Yoda and make it right again.”</p><p>Anakin was pacing the grass by that point, his hands unclenching and clenching over and over at his sides, “The Council will never listen, Obi-Wan. They won’t understand the things I have done and plan to do. Don’t <em> you </em> see? The Jedi are evil, Obi-Wan. They’ve turned you against me.”</p><p>Obi-Wan shook his head and began to reach an arm forward before thinking better of it and placing it back at his side, “Anakin, I’m doing this to help you--”</p><p>“No! I did everything to help <em> you. </em> Have the Jedi made you so blind?” Anakin paced forward, quickly closing the distance between them, “You are only safe with <em> me, </em> Obi-Wan. I won’t let you, or anyone else, separate us.”</p><p>Obi-Wan opened his mouth to respond, but before he could get one word out Anakin began to fizzle away, his presence slowly disappearing before him. Fear spiked in Obi-Wan for a brief moment, before he came to the realization that Anakin had, in fact, not been in the greenhouse at all. He was still off Force-knows-where, projecting himself through their dyad.</p><p>Obi-Wan choked on a sob as he fell to the ground, his fingers digging into the grass and pulling at the root.</p><p>The man that had just stood before him felt like a poor representation of Anakin, a mere shadow of the person he usually was. It simply solidified the choice Obi-Wan had to make.</p><p>He stood from the ground, brushing off his tunics before turning and beginning his retreat out of the greenhouse.</p><p>They needed space. Anakin needed time to heal, away from the dyad.</p><p>Obi-Wan closed his eyes and paused, leaning against the nearest tree.</p><p>Closing off the dyad was chilling, panic rose in him for a brief moment, thinking that he had cut it completely. But no, Anakin’s presence was still on the other side, the rhythmic thump-thump-thump of his life-Force still within reach. It simply wasn’t as noticeable as it had been. It wasn’t at the forefront of his mind and thoughts.</p><p>Distantly, he felt Anakin’s panic on the other side as he tried to reach for Obi-Wan, pounding against the stronger barriers Obi-Wan had constructed.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Ani,” Obi-Wan whispered as he pushed himself off the tree and walked out of the greenhouse.</p><p>Two younglings raced by him as he exited, their light laughter and shouts filling the Temple with their pure presence. Something tight seized his heart as he was reminded of his younger years spent with Anakin on Tatooine, and how they most likely appeared just like that more often than not. The two menaces who ran around causing havoc wherever they went.</p><p>Obi-Wan snorted and bowed his head as he wiped the tear from his cheek.</p><p>Perhaps not much has changed.</p><p>His transmitter chimed, pulling him from his thoughts. He reached back and pulled it out, Ahsoka’s image flickering to life.</p><p>“Padawan Kenobi,” she greeted, more formally than she usually would, which hinted that she was still in front of the Council being briefed on missions, “I am to alert you that you will be joining me in the next phase of the Outer Rim sieges. We are to join the 212th on their location and capture of General Grievous on Utapau.”</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded and began to walk through the Temple towards his room, “When do we depart?”</p><p>“Today in about one standard hour. Will you be ready by then?”</p><p>“Of course, do the masters wish me to join you in the briefing room?”</p><p>Ahsoka shook her head, “No, I will fill you in on our trip there. Knight Jinn will also be joining us,” she added with a smile.</p><p>Obi-Wan was mildly shocked, it seemed not just Ahsoka but also Jinn had passed the trials to become a Jedi Knight. Though, he couldn’t say he was surprised. They had both been working hard and went on countless solo missions, so it was about time. “See you then, Knight Tano,” he said before clicking off the transmission.</p><hr/><p>Anakin left Malachor V at the first break of sunrise.</p><p>He winced against the sliver of sunlight as he stepped out of the Sith ruins. He had no clue how long he had been in deep meditation, but long enough for Malachor’s wildlife to pick and scrape at Maul’s body. Anakin gagged at the sight, turning his head as he passed.</p><p>The awakening of Obi-Wan’s life-Force had pulled him from the zen-sleep he had entered, just as the Force said would happen. <em> Awaken to meet your other half, </em>it had told him. It didn’t say anything about his other half blocking the bond which connected them, or turning against him. What had the Jedi Order told Obi-Wan to make him separate the bond?</p><p>R-2 beeped to life as Anakin passed him, hopping into the ship which was waiting for him. “I’m back, buddy,” Anakin greeted as the droid beeped happily at him. “How long was I gone for?” </p><p>The droid spoke back in binary code. </p><p>“Almost three standard weeks?” Anakin asked, slightly astonished. It had felt like only an hour had passed. “We need to get back to Coruscant.”</p><p>R-2 beeped angrily at him, as if to say, <em> yeah, you think? </em></p><p>“Don’t give me that attitude,” Anakin warned. “I’m not in the mood. Chart us a course for Coruscant. The <em> fastest </em> course.”</p><p>The R-2 droid practically rolled its eye at its master.</p><p>On the trip back to Coruscant, Anakin focused on the walls which Obi-Wan had constructed around his side of the bond. He poked and prodded, but inevitably came up empty. Even trying to battle-ram his way in didn’t seem to phase Obi-Wan, as if he had disconnected his side of the bond from the Force itself.</p><p>Anger started to burn in Anakin’s gut, the longer he tried the worse it grew. If Obi-Wan was going to block him, how was he going to help and protect him? His padawan was making the situation far more difficult than it needed to be.</p><p>He refused to believe that Obi-Wan had actually turned against him. He wouldn't, right? He wouldn’t. He had told him he loved him.</p><p>But did he? Or was he just saying that.</p><p>There was no way Obi-Wan felt the same burning attachment that Anakin felt towards him. Obi-Wan’s attachment wasn’t the same burning hot and all-consuming. Anakin was willing to do anything to save Obi-Wan, but was Obi-Wan willing to do the same? Anakin supposed it didn’t matter. </p><p>At the moment, he just needed the promise of saving the people he loved.</p><p>It was nearing dusk by the time Anakin had breached the Coruscant atmosphere, the sky streaked by different shades of red and purple.</p><p>Anakin landed on the Chancellor’s personal docking point, rushing out of the ship and into the office in a frenzy. </p><p>“Anakin,” Sidious smiled as he rose from his desk, placing the document reader he had been holding onto the glass surface, “how was Malachor V?”</p><p>“I have decided,” Anakin said, breathlessly, as he came to a halt before the Sith Lord, “Help me save Obi-Wan and Padme.”</p><p>Sidious smiled, though it didn’t quite reach his eyes, “Good, Anakin. Good! Obi-Wan and Padme are blind to the fact that what you are doing now is to help them in the future, but in time they will realize.”</p><p>A warm and human hand seized his shoulder, and it captured Anakin’s attention. “I do not fear your power, Anakin. I do not fear you. I embrace it. All of it.”</p><p>Anakin’s eyes traced down the arm of the man before him, blinking at the face of the Chancellor, two golden eyes shining back at him. The eyes were cold and feral yellow, like those of a predator lurking behind the flickering of a fire. </p><p>Looking into the face of darkness, he saw his future. </p><p>“But, Obi-Wan--Obi-Wan,” Anakin struggled to find the words.</p><p>“Obi-Wan is unable to comprehend the great strides you are taking to ensure his safety, Anakin. He blocked your bond, did he not?” the Chancellor squeezed his shoulder with a bruising force, making Anakin’s face twinge in pain, “He doesn’t <em> trust </em>you. But I do. Real friends trust one another. You can sense that the Jedi Order has begun to turn him against you, but you know it is not too late.”</p><p>“It’s not,” Anakin repeated.</p><p>Sidious shook his head and laughed, “Of course not. You must learn to cast aside the petty restraints the Jedi put on your power. That time has passed. Now, it is time for you to help me restore order to the galaxy.”</p><p>Anakin stared on, his face void of emotion, “Order to the galaxy?" He had mentioned the idea to Maul, mainly out of spite, of him ruling either beside or without Sidious, but to hear it out loud... "I came here to request your knowledge. I--I can’t… my friends--”</p><p>“<em> What </em>friends?” Sidious seethed.</p><p>Anakin could find no answer. </p><p>“It’s them or me, Anakin. Or, should I say: them or Padme and <em> Obi-Wan.” </em> Sidious clicked his tongue as he sat on the corner of his desk, peering down at Anakin. At his soon-to-be apprentice. “There is a place within you my boy which the Jedi have not shown you, for they are afraid of what you will do once you get there. But you tapped into it on Malachor, I could <em> feel </em> it. You could sense the Force in a way no <em> Jedi </em> could ever dream of doing. You know what must be done, Anakin. You know.”</p><p>Sidious was right, of course. The Force which had flowed through him on Malachor was raw and untapped. It showed him exactly what it would need from him, and had asked him if he was it’s own son. If he was, in fact, the Chosen One.</p><p>Anakin didn’t even blink.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Yes to what, my boy.”</p><p>“Yes, I want your knowledge. I am sure, I want your knowledge.”</p><p>Sidious smiled, “As you say. Are you ready?”</p><p>“I am,” he said, and meant it. So sure, it fell from his tongue, “Take me as your apprentice.”</p><p>Sidious extended a hand, “Kneel before me, Anakin Skywalker.”</p><p>Anakin dropped to his knee, bowing his head before his Master.</p><p>“It is your will to join your destiny with the Order of the Sith?”</p><p>Anakin didn’t hesitate, “Yes.”</p><p>“Then it is done. You have joined the Order of the Lords of the Sith as my apprentice. You shall be known as Darth…”</p><p>A pause; a brief, flitting question in the Force…</p><p>And an answer, as dark as the chasm between galaxies.</p><p>He felt Sidious say it, the name sending a chill through his spine…</p><p>Vader.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Vader... dun dun dun... so dramatic. i hope you enjoyed the update! feel free to yell at me/rant to me/just leave a comment below. i'd love to know your thoughts and feelings about this chapter :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. I Like To Call This: The Battle of the Heroes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here we are at the climax, my friends.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The battle of Utapau had been a success. Or, at least, it was for the briefest of moments.</p><p>When they had arrived the people of Utapau approached the Jedi warily, saying that they were being held hostage by the Trade Federation and General Grievous. Ahsoka and Jinn had raced after Grievous to intercept him during the meeting, while Obi-Wan retreated back to the ship to tell the men they had made contact and to prepare them to land.</p><p>The troopers seemed more than excited to be part of the action as they loaded onto the cargo ships, and happy to be joining “<em> the </em> Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano in battle.” It still shocked Obi-Wan how well-known his name had become in such a short period of time, though perhaps that is what you get when you are supposedly the <em> Chosen One’s </em>padawan.</p><p>Obi-Wan would have thought it difficult to forget the arising issues with Anakin and focus on the battle at hand. But he was surprised to find that the heat of battle was easy to get lost within. The exhilaration and adrenaline which rushed through your veins fogged your mind, and made you focus solely on what was immediately in front of you. Obi-Wan was slightly grateful he got swept up in the battle, the last thing he needed to be thinking of was Anakin while trying to protect others around him.</p><p>On their way to Utapau, Ahsoka had questioned Obi-Wan about Anakin, mainly wondering if he had made any contact. Obi-Wan was hesitant to tell the truth, he wasn't sure if it was better to tell Ahsoka of his accidental meeting with Anakin and what he had said, or simply play the innocent. He eventually decided that since Ahsoka was the one leading the mission on Utapau, it was best to wait to inform her of what had occurred between him and Anakin. She had begrudgingly taken Obi-Wan's non-committal answer of "I have not heard from him Ahsoka, I wish I have," but Obi-Wan still felt bad for lying so blatantly to her face.</p><p> Obi-Wan and the clones landed just in time, since they arrived to find Ahsoka in a heated battle with Grievous and Jinn surrounded by magnaguards and droids. The General growled when he saw the invasion of troopers before scuttling off, retreating away from Ahsoka. Knight Tano groaned in frustration as she began to race after him, disappearing amongst the crowd of clones and droids.</p><p>“I’ll follow Ahsoka. Cody, you and Obi-Wan help Knight Jinn.” Rex commanded as he raced after Ahsoka. Even though it was the 212th who was meant to be taking Utapau, Rex had joined the mission solely on Ahsoka’s persistence. Obi-Wan had to admit that she had a tendency to be incredibly persuasive when need be.</p><p>“After you, sir,” Cody said with a wave of his hand towards the battlefield.</p><p>Obi-Wan smirked and ignited his energy sword, rushing off with Cody hot on his tail.</p><p>“I’m sure glad to see you,” Jinn sighed as Obi-Wan and Cody joined him at his side, each taking down droid after droid.</p><p>“We couldn’t leave you hanging, it seemed you needed our help.” Obi-Wan laughed as he sliced through two battle droids, their remnants clattering to the ground.</p><p>“Well…” Jinn laughed, “I had it totally under control. I didn’t <em> need </em>help, but I appreciate it.”</p><p>“Which part did you have under control, sir?” Cody joked, “The being surrounded by droids or trying to fight four magnaguards at once?”</p><p>Knight Jinn scoffed as he parried an attack from one of the last remaining magnaguards before slicing his energy blade through the droids neck. </p><p>“Why don’t you two go help Knight Tano, my men and I can take these clankers,” Cody suggested as he shot down three droids advancing towards them.</p><p>Obi-Wan shot a glance towards Jinn who gave him a nod in affirmation. “Tell me your kill count when you are done, Cody, I’d love to hear,” Obi-Wan said as his energy blade disappeared within its hilt and placed a hand on Jinn’s shoulder for them to start moving.</p><p>“Of course, sir,” Cody said, a smile in his inflection before he turned back and raced off into battle.</p><p>Jinn and Obi-Wan were able to locate a speeder, using it to race through the town of Utapau. “Do you know where you’re going?” Obi-Wan yelled over the roar of the wind as Jinn ground the gears of the speeder.</p><p>“If I know Grievous, he would have gone to his aircraft to try and get out of here and avoid getting killed or captured. He’s a coward in that sense.” Jinn shouted back just as he took a sharp right turn, nearly sending Obi-Wan flying off the back of the speeder. Kriff, even Anakin wasn’t such a reckless flyer.</p><p>The speeder came to a stop at a fork in the road, Jinn looking between the two paths.</p><p>“Do you know which way to go?” Obi-Wan asked just as the distant sound of a dying, torturous growl cut through the town from somewhere to their right.</p><p>“I’m guessing that way,” Jinn said as he revved the engine.</p><p>As they came upon the scene, Ahsoka was hoisting herself up from the edge of the cliff with the dead and burnt body of Grievous lying before her. She tossed aside a blaster as she got to her feet, Rex putting his own weapons back onto his belt.</p><p>“So uncivilized,” Obi-Wan joked lightheartedly as he hopped off the speeder, Jinn following after him.</p><p>It felt like an immediate weight had been lifted from all their shoulders collectively after the death of General Grievous. For a brief, flitting moment it seemed that even having hope for the good fate of the galaxy was not a lost cause or a child’s fairytale. </p><p>“Hopefully this one stays dead. No more running away for him,” Ahsoka sighed as she rubbed at her temple, her face still etched with worry.</p><p>Jinn walked off, either to assess Grievous or to investigate the ship which had been waiting for the General. And Rex had excused himself to take a transmission, walking off towards the speeder. Either way, it left Obi-Wan and Ahsoka alone.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Obi-Wan asked as he stepped closer, placing a hand on Ahsoka’s upper arm, “You just rid the galaxy of General Grievous, I thought you would be more thrilled about the strides you made to end the War.”</p><p>Ahsoka frowned, “I just--I think something is wrong with Anakin. I know we already talked on our way here, but Obi-Wan, are you sure you haven’t made contact with him? I’m worried… something in the Force just isn’t… right.” Ahsoka paused again, struggling to find the words to express what she was sensing.</p><p>Obi-Wan rubbed his thumb in soothing circles on her shoulder in an attempt to console her, though he wasn’t sure if he was necessarily the right person to be doing so. Obi-Wan opened his mouth, pausing before saying, “I have blocked my bond with Anakin for the time being,” she gave him a questioning gaze, so he quickly added, “I can’t go into details of why just yet. But I am unable to sense the Force surrounding him. If you feel something is amiss, then we must hurry back to--”</p><p>“Rex?” Ahsoka called out, past Obi-Wan’s shoulder, her brows drawn together in worry. Obi-Wan followed her gaze, stopping on the trooper who had both guns drawn, his arms shaking as if he was being forced to do so against his will. “Rex, what are you doing?”</p><p>The scene fell into silence as Jinn turned to look as well. It was as if the four of them were collectively holding their breath.</p><p>Rex’s face seemed to be in pure agony as he glanced between the three Jedi. “Find him…” he murmured.</p><p>“What?” Ahsoka asked and began to take a step forward, but Obi-Wan held her back by the shoulder. Something wasn’t sitting right with him.</p><p>“Find him!” Rex shouted, “Fives! Find Fives!” The blaster shot rang in Obi-Wan’s ears. He had pulled Ahsoka out of the line of fire just in time, the two of them landing on the harsh ground with a grunt.</p><p>Jinn was the first to act, drawing his green lightsaber, “Rex, what are you doing!” he shouted, “That’s Ahsoka!”</p><p>Rex didn’t reply as he pulled on his helmet and extended his arms out, taking shots at the Jedi Knight. Jinn easily dodged them or deflected them back at Rex.</p><p>“Don’t hit him!” Ahsoka pleaded as she got to her feet.</p><p>“He’s the one firing on <em> us, </em> Ahsoka!” Jinn yelled back.</p><p>Obi-Wan frowned as he drew his own lightsaber, jumping in front of Ahsoka to block the blasts. What was happening? Why was Rex firing on them? Why would he fire on <em> Ahsoka? </em></p><p>Obi-Wan reached out a hand on instinct, sending Rex flying into the rocky cliff; his body landed on the ground with a dull thud. He paused to make sure Rex was truly unconscious before turning back to Jinn and Ahsoka, their own expressions matching his same bewilderment.</p><p>Ahsoka opened her mouth to speak, but was abruptly cut off by the sound of an explosion just to Obi-Wan’s left. All three of them winced and raised an arm to block any rubble or debris from getting in their eyes. Who had just fired that shot?</p><p>Obi-Wan motioned for Ahsoka and Jinn to stay as he creeped closer to the edge, he gasped when he saw another blast coming straight towards him and he dodged it just in time as it made impact with the cliff side above their heads. The troopers had fired that shot, it was from one of the Republic tanks…</p><p>“It’s the whole clone army,” Obi-Wan said as he rushed to his feet, another explosion sounding behind him. “It seems that they are all trying to kill us.”</p><p>Ahsoka shook her head in disbelief, “That can’t be right. We’ve fought beside them for… <em> years </em> now, they wouldn’t suddenly turn on us.”</p><p>Obi-Wan wracked his brain, “Rex had said something about a--a Fives? Was that a trooper? I have never met them.”</p><p>Jinn nodded, “Fives was a trooper from the 501st. He was killed a while ago. He had been investigating Kamino without Republic authorization. Something about a--a chip he had found. I don’t know the details.”</p><p>“Who was overseeing the report?” Obi-Wan asked.</p><p>“That was Anakin.” Ahsoka gasped, “We have to get back on the ship. I can get into the database there.”</p><p>“Great plan, genius.” Jinn snapped, “First off, how do you even plan to get <em> on </em> the Star Destroyer. And second, why the <em> stars </em> do you want to go back on a ship littered with clones probably trying to kill us!”</p><p>Ahsoka frowned, “Well, what else do you suggest?” Jinn fell silent, though it seemed begrudgingly so as he crossed his arms over his chest. “That’s what I thought.” Ahsoka said pointedly as she turned and began to walk over towards where Rex was still lying unconscious. “We can take Grievous's ship up to the Star Destroyer, but we have to get moving. Help me get Rex into the ship--”</p><p>“Knight Tano, Knight Jinn, and Padawan Kenobi,” the sound of the trooper made the three of them freeze and turn their heads in sync. Standing in the entrance to the landing pad was a line of troopers, all marked with the golden color of the 212th. Obi-Wan glanced over his shoulder as more clones were climbing over the edge of the cliff. “By order of the Galactic Empire, all Jedi are to be exterminated. Go easy, traitors.”</p><p>It was Cody talking, Obi-Wan realized. He was holding his blaster, aiming it to Obi-Wan’s chest. An easy shot. Obi-Wan would be dead by the time he even reached for his lightsaber.</p><p>“Cody,” Obi-Wan called as he put his hands up, “you don’t have to do this.”</p><p>He got no answer as Cody took his first shot. Obi-Wan dodged it and jumped into action, Jinn and Ahsoka following suit. Obi-Wan Force-pushed the line of clones away, which would give them just enough time to escape as the troopers got themselves back on their feet.</p><p>Jinn seemed to have a similar idea as he used the Force to push the clones off the edge, giving the three of them an easier exit point. Ahsoka seemed frozen, as if terrified to even think of hurting the brothers she had fought beside ever since she was a young padawan.</p><p>“Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan called to her, seemingly pulling her from her trance.</p><p>She blinked at him and nodded, “Sorry, let’s go.” She said before bending down and scooping Rex in her arms.</p><p>Jinn was the first to jump down the cliff, catching himself at the bottom and beginning to clear a path for them towards one of the transport ships. Obi-Wan followed after him, setting his energy sword to stun so as not to permanently harm the clones. What had come over the clones? These weren’t the soldiers Obi-Wan had grown to know so well. These weren’t the same men who had adopted Shmi as their collective mother figure and looked after her for the past few months. They weren’t the men willing to give their lives to a Republic which had made them slaves to the War.</p><p>Obi-Wan heard a scream behind him and turned to see Ahsoka clutching at her leg, Rex lying still unconscious beside her. His chest tightened. She had been shot.</p><p>“Ahsoka!” Obi-Wan yelled and began to race back to her, battling his way through the crowd of clones closing in.</p><p>“Ahsoka!” He called again, but she still didn’t seem to hear him. “Ahsoka,” he said a third and final time as he came to a stop before her, just as she was getting back on her feet. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she gave him a sad and defeated look. “We need to get out of here,” he insisted as he continued to deflect shots coming at them.</p><p>“But--But Rex, how do we--” she choked on a sob as she looked over to where Rex was passed out, a few yards over, “And the rest of them…”</p><p>“We <em> can’t, </em>Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan said and began to pull on her shoulder, urging her to move. “We have to get Jinn and get out of here. Before we get killed.”</p><p>“I can’t leave him!” Ahsoka shook her head and pulled herself from Obi-Wan’s grip.</p><p>“Ahsoka, there’s no time. Please--”</p><p>“No! Just let me--” Ahsoka took in a sharp breath, “Watch out!”</p><hr/><p>“How is he?” Obi-Wan asked as he hopped off the bed he had been sitting on while Jinn had wrapped his shoulder. His bandage matched that of the one wrapped around Ahsoka's thigh, hiding her own blaster wound.</p><p>The blaster shot had come out of nowhere and skimmed Obi-Wan’s shoulder, burning and tearing the skin there. And if it hadn’t been for Ahsoka’s quick reflexes, there was the high possibility he would have been killed by the blast.</p><p>It had taken ages to get Rex onto the ship with them, and even longer to sneak their way into the Star Destroyer to secure the medbay. Jinn and Obi-Wan had used discarded clone armor to disguise themselves and claimed to any passing troopers that they were escorting Knight Tano to the detention block and Rex to the medbay. Obi-Wan was slightly terrified the whole time that one clone would figure out they weren’t troopers, but it seemed to have worked sufficiently enough. They got a few odd glances, but no one called them out.</p><p>“His vitals are all fine,” Ahsoka said, “R-7, do a brain scan.”</p><p>The droid beeped back at her before turning to complete the task.</p><p>“Apparently Fives thought that there was a separate use for the chips besides that of being a simple inhibitor chip, but the Council and Senate both believed the Kaminoans and disregarded Fives.” Jinn explained as he scanned the document reader. “I can’t see the full report. It’s locked.”</p><p>Ahsoka pursed her lips, “Try 8-1-0-8.”</p><p>Jinn nodded and repeated the code back to the machine. It seemed to have worked when the hologram of Rex popped up in front of him. “I already know this report is going to fall on deaf ears,” Rex’s hologram began, “But I had to record what I saw. I’m not sure I believe it myself, but… there’s a possibility that the inhibitor chips that the Kaminoans put inside us have a purpose that we don’t yet fully understand.”</p><p>“He knew,” Ahsoka mumbled, “Fives and Rex knew that there was something off with the chips…”</p><p>Obi-Wan frowned and pulled his tunic back over his chest. “Do we know for a fact that it was the chips which caused this?”</p><p>“What else could it be?” Ahsoka asked, “Someone could have programmed this all from the start.”</p><p>“Sure, but who?” Jinn questioned back as he placed the datapad on the nearest surface.</p><p>Ahsoka shook her head, “I have no clue. But I have a feeling none of us will like the answer.” R-7 beeped, cutting their conversation to a close. “You located it?” the droid beeped back happily, proud of itself. “Begin the operation.”</p><p>Obi-Wan frowned and drew his lips into a thin line, “Ahsoka, are you sure you want to--we don’t know what might happen.”</p><p>“It says in the report Fives took out his own inhibitor chip. If Fives could do it, so can Rex,” she insisted, her hands knuckle-white as she grasped at the counter.</p><p>The room fell into silence as the medical droid began the removal of the chip. Jinn’s hand rested on his lightsaber, which Obi-Wan couldn’t necessarily blame him for. If Rex woke up and started firing on them, at least Jinn would be prepared.</p><p>It felt as if all of them took a collective breath in as Rex began to sit up on the bed, their breathing stilled in anticipation.</p><p>“Oh, kriff,” Rex groaned as he leaned his head into his hands, “what happened?”</p><p>Ahsoka let out a sigh of relief and lunged forward to clobber her friend in a hug. Obi-Wan watched and smiled as Jinn’s hand fell from his lightsaber.</p><p>“We could ask you the same thing,” Jinn countered as Ahsoka pulled away.</p><p>Rex’s eyes scanned the room, trying to take in where he was, “It’s the entire grand army of the Republic.” He said as his eyes came to rest on Ahsoka. “All of us. We have been given an override protocol, Order 66, to hunt down and kill all the Jedi.”</p><p>Obi-Wan felt his gut drop. All the Jedi? How many had fallen already? How many had they not heard about? What about the Temple?</p><p>Banging at the door ceased them into silence, each of them stilling at the sound. “Hey, why isn’t this door opening? Men, get this open!” A distant buzzing sound started as the clones on the other side of the door began to cut the entrance open.</p><p>“Into the vents,” Rex whispered as he reached for his helmet, placing it over his head. “Go into the vents and go towards the hangar. I will meet you there.”</p><p>Ahsoka shook her head, “What about you?”</p><p>“I can disguise myself, my fellow troopers won’t realize I don’t have my chip in. Don’t worry about me, kid. Now, go.” Rex commanded.</p><p>Obi-Wan tugged at Ahsoka’s arm, ushering her into the vents. Jinn helped to slowly close the hatch just as the door to the medbay fell open.</p><p>“Hey, guys, sorry about that,” Rex said, “Got shot back there and needed medical attention. Any update on the Jedi?”</p><p>Ahsoka pursed her lips before motioning with her hand for them to start the trek down to the hangar. It didn’t take long for them to reach their destination, but the seizing of the ship had become the difficult part. The hangar was littered with clones. Their best bet was to go in, guns-blazing, and just book it to the transport ship.</p><p>They had used the plan, but had gotten caught in too much crossfire. For a brief moment, it felt as if they would never make it to the ship. And if it weren’t for Rex’s surprise diversion, his sudden idea to blow up a different transport ship which had been under repair, then they may never have gotten to the aircraft they needed.</p><p>After that, everything happened in a blur.</p><p>The three of them had run into the ship, but Rex had paused outside. He looked between the Jedi and his brothers who were starting to run back at them, blasters firing incessantly. They would need another diversion if the ship was going to make it out safely.</p><p>“Stay in contact, kid,” Rex saluted to Ahsoka before shooting the door controls.</p><p>The Togruta reached her hand out between the closing gaps, her voice going raw from shouting for Rex to jump as Jinn took the main controls of the ship and began to fly them out the hangar. Obi-Wan had to pull her back from the closing door or her arm would have been cut clean off.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Obi-Wan told her as she stood, stunned, beside him. “Rex will make it out alive. He’s the most resourceful trooper we know.”</p><p>Ahsoka’s face soured, “Yeah. Yeah, right.” She brushed off his hand and avoided eye contact as she walked into the cockpit.</p><p>Obi-Wan paused as he looked towards the hatch.</p><p>He knew as soon as he walked into the cockpit, he wasn’t going to like the news waiting for him.</p><p>“Padawan Kenobi,” Yoda greeted as Obi-Wan joined his two friends in the cockpit.</p><p>“Master Yoda,” Obi-Wan replied, “what’s happening?”</p><p>“Where to begin,” the old master sighed, “Jedi Temple, fallen it has.”</p><p>The three of them were struck into silence. Obi-Wan could tell the same thought passed through them: how could the Temple have fallen?</p><p>“Who did this?” Jinn ground out past his teeth, his hands tightening around the controls.</p><p>“Anakin Skywalker and the 501st. Stormed the Temple, they have. Ruins, they have left.”</p><p>“What?” Obi-Wan choked out. Anakin wouldn’t--couldn’t--do such a thing. The Temple had been his home. Why would he destroy it?</p><p>“Padawan Kenobi,” Yoda addressed him, “difficult it is to face the truth. Fell to the darkside, Anakin has. From his ashes, Darth Vader rose. Consumed by hatred and lust for power, Anakin Skywalker has been.”</p><p>Obi-Wan shook his head disbelievingly, “That can’t be true. Anakin would never--”</p><p>“But <em> Darth Vader </em>would.” Yoda interrupted with a wave of his hand, “The boy you knew, gone he is. Consumed by the Sith he has become.” Obi-Wan fell into the nearest chair as his hand came up to rub at his temple, all strength disappearing. “Arriving back on Coruscant, went to go see the Chancellor I did. A mask he had been wearing.”</p><p>Ahsoka frowned, “What do you mean?”</p><p>“The Sith Lord Sidious, the Chancellor is. And Master to Darth Vader. Orchestrated Order 66, he has.”</p><p>The tension in the room was palpable. It felt like it was choking Obi-Wan alive.</p><p>Everything had been so glaringly obvious, yet why had none of them seen it?</p><p>“Tonight we will see the rise of the Sith Empire. Powerless we are to stop it.” Yoda sighed, his big ears drooping.</p><p>“Master Yoda,” Jinn began after an extended moment of silence, “where do we <em> go. </em> The Temple had been our <em> home.” </em></p><p>“I know, young one. Into hiding you must go. Shroud your Force presence and not let yourself be detected by Vader or Sidious.”</p><p>Obi-Wan’s heart clenched in his chest.</p><p>Anakin was now an enemy. A Sith. A reason to go into hiding.</p><p>
  <em> “Obi-Wan, I promise I will keep you safe. I won’t let anything happen to you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That’s a hefty promise, Ani.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “And I mean every word, Obi.” </em>
</p><p>Obi-Wan bit painfully down onto his bottom lip. It seemed really all they could do was break promises. That memory felt like so long ago. They felt like different people, too. That Obi-Wan and Anakin were so <em> blissfully </em>blind and ignorant. How he wishes he could go back to that moment and just bask in the way Anakin had whispered to him, how he had held him in his arms, how the connection between them flourished with newfound life.</p><p>When did it all go so wrong?</p><p>“Padawan Kenobi, for the safety of your companions, block your bond with Vader you must,” Yoda said, pulling Obi-Wan from his thoughts.</p><p>“I-I have been. Anakin…”</p><p>“Keep it blocked.” Yoda insisted. “He must not know where you are. Remember, dangerous Vader is. Anakin he is no longer.”</p><p>Jinn and Ahsoka nodded, their minds wracked with varying thoughts.</p><p>“What about the other Jedi, Master Yoda? Have any of them… made it alive?” Ahsoka asked, tentatively.</p><p>“Windu and Plo Koon, lost in battle they have been. Littering the floor of the Temple, Jedi are. Do not go there, only pain awaits. Heard from no others, I have.” Yoda paused to gather his thoughts, “A fake transmission has been created. From the Temple itself it comes. Trap it is, for any surviving Jedi to return. Do not go back.”</p><p>Obi-Wan pursed his lips, “I can alter the message from here.”</p><p>Yoda tilted his head, “Yes?”</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded, “I can change it to be a warning. I should be the one to do it, since Anak--Vader will already suspect and hope that I am still alive.”</p><p>Yoda nodded, “Very well. Continue to fight, young ones. A new hope will emerge.”</p><p>“Where will you go, Master?” Jinn asked.</p><p>“Into hiding, just as you are. On Dagobah, I will find my sanctuary. May the Force be with you, young ones,” he bowed before his image flickered away.</p><p>Obi-Wan rose from his chair and ran into the back room, quickly locating the transmitter. He flipped through the channels, routing his message through the Temple to make it appear as if that was its source.</p><p>“Are you sure you want to do this?” Ahsoka asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded, “I have to.” She gave him a sad, reassuring smile and placed a hand on his shoulder. The padawan let out a shaky breath and clicked on the transmitter, “This is Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. I regret to report that both our Jedi Order and the Republic… have fallen. With the dark shadow of the Empire rising to take their place. This message is a reminder for any surviving Jedi; you must trust in the Force. Do not return to the Temple, that time has passed. And our future… is uncertain. We will each be challenged, our trust, our faith, our friendships. But we must persevere. And we can believe that in time, a new hope will emerge. May the Force be with you, always.” His hand flew to the transmission button, clicking it off before falling to his knees.</p><p>His hand shook as he wracked out his cries. He knew it wasn’t right to feel such a way, but he couldn’t help but to focus on how <em> unfair </em>it all felt. For Anakin, for himself. For Ahsoka and Jinn, and all the clones, and everyone in the galaxy who had believed in the Republic.</p><p>“Where do we go?” Jinn asked as he leaned on the doorway, arms over his chest.</p><p>Obi-Wan took in a shaky breath as he stood, “To Coruscant.”</p><p>Ahsoka frowned, “But we can’t go back to the Temple.”</p><p>He shook his head, “We aren’t going to the Temple. I have to find Senator Amidala. She has a right to know what is going on.”</p><p>Jinn cocked a brow, “Senator Amidala, why--”</p><p>“She is carrying Anakin’s child.”</p><hr/><p>Padme sat in the Senate room along with the other thousands of senators just like her. Distantly, she heard the Chancellor speaking about his newly elected powers, now that he had nearly total control of the Senate and the Courts it was if the senators didn’t exist at all.</p><p>The Petition of the Two Thousand had been completely disregarded by the Chancellor. All that work was for… nothing. The Chancellor, her once trusted friend and ally, had become the very evil they had sworn to destroy.</p><p>“What has been happening?” Bail asked as he crawled into the pod beside Padme. His face was etched with worry regarding something Padme did not yet understand.</p><p>“The Chancellor is elaborating on a plot by the Jedi to overthrow the Senate.” Padme shook her head and worried at her fingernails, “It doesn’t sound… true.”</p><p>Bail looked down towards their feet and placed a hand on Padme’s forearm, “The Temple has been attacked. The smoke is visible from all over Coruscant.”</p><p>“What?” she asked, breathlessly, “Are-are they okay?”</p><p>Bail shook his head and drew his lips into a thin line, “I just came from the Temple. The clones are the ones attacking. They shot down a Jedi Padawan, Padme. Right in front of me.”</p><p>She felt a wave of nausea pass over her as she flicked her gaze towards her friend, “That is not… possible.”</p><p>“Any remaining Jedi will be hunted down and defeated!” the Chancellor declared, his booming voice echoing in the large Senate room, followed by a round of applause, “The Jedi tried to silence me and damper my willingness to do what is right, but I assure you that <em> now </em> my resolve has never been stronger!”</p><p>Padme placed her head onto her hand as she glanced around the room, at those cheering for the Chancellor. They were the true traitors of the Republic.</p><p>“In order to insure the security and continuing stability,” the Chancellor paused and Padme’s stomach lurched in anticipation, “the <em> Republic </em> will be reorganized into the <em> first Galactic Empire!” </em></p><p>Her hand flew over her mouth in shock. Everything she and the other two thousand who signed the petition… everything they worked so hard to stop was happening right in front of them.</p><p>“This is how democracy dies,” Padme mumbled, “with thunderous applause.”</p><p>As she walked into her apartment that night, one hand around her belly and the other holding a document reader, her once burning pride to fight for the Republic seemed dulled and shrouded by the shadow of the Empire. What was the use in fighting? The Republic was no longer and there may as well not be a Senate either with the powers bestowed <em> willingly </em>to the Chancellor. He now controlled the Courts, the Senate, and even the Galactic Bank. </p><p>She sighed and placed the doc reader onto a table before moving into her bedroom to change into a nightgown. She needed rest. Hopefully tomorrow will bring a new light. Tomorrow…</p><p>“I can’t wait to meet you, young one,” she whispered to her belly as she rubbed soothing circles onto her skin, “I promise that Anakin and I will bring you into a good world. A world that cares for you.”</p><p>She swiped at the tear crawling down her cheek before shedding herself of her large, drooping senatorial robes and sliding into her nightgown. She placed her robes into her closet with a prolonged glance. When would she wear them next? Perhaps that question didn’t have an answer.</p><p>“Padme.”</p><p>“Oh, stars!” she spooked, nearly jumping in the air as she turned. “Obi-Wan, how did you get in here?”</p><p>“We pulled the ship up to the landing pad, but there is no time--”</p><p>Padme rushed forward, grasping Obi-Wan’s hands in hers, “I know, I heard about the Temple. Bail said the smoke was visible all across the city. What is happening, Obi-Wan? The Chancellor isn’t telling any of us anything.”</p><p>Obi-Wan let out a shaky breath as he squeezed Padme’s hands, “Padme, Anakin is in grave danger…”</p><p>“From the Sith?” she asked, almost hopefully, as if she knew the truth would be worse.</p><p>Obi-Wan paused, “From himself. Padme, Anakin has turned to the darkside.”</p><p>“You’re wrong,” she insisted, her eyes looking Obi-Wan up and down as she pulled her hands away, “How could you even say that?”</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed and bowed his head, “I know it is difficult to come to terms with, but I know you saw the darkness in him just as I did.” He turned and paced away, Ahsoka and Jinn nodding at him from where they stood on the landing pad just outside the transport ship, “Palpatine is the Sith Lord the Jedi have been looking for. He orchestrated the whole War, and has groomed Anakin into his Apprentice.”</p><p>“What?” she gasped as Obi-Wan turned. “I can’t--” she panted as she lowered herself onto the couch, “Not Anakin.”</p><p>Obi-Wan pursed his lips as he joined her, taking her hand in his, “Padme, I am going to do everything I can to bring him back safely, but I don’t know if I will succeed.”</p><p>“Don’t kill him,” she pleaded.</p><p>Obi-Wan parted his lips to speak but there were several beats of silence before he said, “I could not imagine doing so. But Anakin may be lost already.”</p><p>Padme suddenly rose from the couch, anger in her voice as she said, “I’m coming with you.”</p><p>Obi-Wan rose to meet her, shaking his head, “Padme, it’s too dangerous--”</p><p>“I don’t care!” She shouted, “I need to see him. I’m coming if you like it or not.”</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed and hesitantly nodded, “I don’t know how he will react with all of us coming after him. He may feel cornered and scared. I don’t want him to harm you.”</p><p>“It is a risk we are going to take,” Padme insisted.</p><p>Padme took the co-pilot seat as they rose into the sky, Jinn still at the main controls. Ahsoka kept shifting on her feet, her gaze flickering between the senator and Obi-Wan. </p><p>“Now that the gang’s all here,” Jinn sighed as he flipped some controls, prepping the navigation system, “where are we headed?”</p><p>Ahsoka jumped in before Obi-Wan could speak, “It’s too dangerous to go after Anakin--Vader, I mean. As Master Yoda said, we need to go into hiding. Plus, we don’t know where he is.”</p><p>“I must see him, there must be some way to contact him,” Padme jutted in.</p><p>“I have to agree with Ahsoka,” Jinn replied, “Going after Anakin would compromise our ability to hide from the Empire. I just got an alert saying they raised a bounty on all the Jedi. We could be shot out of the sky if we aren’t careful.”</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed and closed his eyes.</p><p>“Obi-Wan,” Ahsoka called, “what are you going to do?”</p><p>He shook his head as he clenched his eyes shut, “I can’t let Anakin go without a fight. I can locate him through our bond, I know I can.”</p><p>“Obi-Wan, don’t!” Ahsoka said, grabbing at Obi-Wan’s arm, “We don’t know what could happen if you open your bond with a Sith.”</p><p>Obi-Wan gave her a soft smile as he laid a hand atop hers and squeezed, “I’ll be fine, Ahsoka. I promise I won’t get us into something we can’t get out. Trust me.”</p><p>Jinn and Ahsoka seemed hesitant, but the Togruta eventually nodded her head and turned her hand palm up to link with Obi-Wan’s fingers.</p><p>Obi-Wan let out a sigh as he dived into the bond, reopening his end and watching, <em> feeling, </em> as the thoughts flooded through him. He would only have a few brief moments before Anakin would sense him poking through their bond.</p><p>It was difficult in the beginning to battle through the thoughts and feelings at the forefront of Anakin’s mind. The pain, the guilt, the suffering. He traced through the memories, of kneeling before Sidious, a cold hand on his shoulder; of marching on the Temple, the thunderous feet of thousands of clones echoing behind him; of flying through hyperspace, the feeling of wrongdoing just beginning to pool in his gut; and of landing on a planet bursting with lava, practically feeling his skin burn through the bond.</p><p>
  <em> Obi-Wan… </em>
</p><p>He tensed as his name fell from Anakin’s mind. He pulled himself from the bond and blocked it before there was a chance for either of them to do anything more.</p><p>“He’s on Mustafar.”</p><hr/><p>As soon as the volcanic planet came into view, the dark presence of Darth Vader had begun choking the three Jedi. The power and anger and regret which seeped from the very pores of Vader’s presence created an inconsistent ebb and flow of unease.</p><p>“I have a bad feeling about this,” Ahsoka confessed as her hands clenched at the headrest of Jinn’s chair.</p><p>“I’ll take the escape pod down,” Obi-Wan suggested. “You land on the building one over.”</p><p>“Obi-Wan, I am not letting you--”</p><p>“You will,” Obi-Wan insisted, cutting Ahsoka off. “It isn’t up for debate. Padme, you can join me if you wish, but my suggestion to stay with Ahsoka and Jinn still stands.”</p><p>Padme rose from her seat, one hand going to her rounded belly. “I’m joining you. That is not up for debate either.”</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded and motioned with his head for them to go to the back towards the escape pod. Once they were both safely inside, he punched the eject button and clicked off autopilot to use the manual controls to steer them to the surface.</p><p>Obi-Wan pursed his lips as the pod docked on the landing pad. The silhouette of Anakin--of Vader--was visible across the bridge, his hood pulled over his head as he gazed up at the sky. Watching as the last sliver of sunlight was enveloped by the dark, ashy clouds. The only light being provided by the neon red glow of the lava.</p><p>His head turned, then, his gaze landing on the ship. He took a few, hesitant steps before rushing forward, his silhouette running along the pathway.</p><p>Obi-Wan opened the hatch and raced out of the ship; he could hear Padme rushing after him as he came to a stop at the end of the landing platform, she stopped mere feet behind him.</p><p>“Obi-Wan,” she whispered as Anakin approached them.</p><p>“I know,” he said back to her, motioning with his hand for her to stay.</p><p>He raced forward, Anakin--Vader--doing the same. Obi-Wan wasn’t sure what to call him. Was there a proper answer? He wasn’t one-hundred-percent Vader, but not one-hundred-percent Anakin either.</p><p>“Obi,” he sighed as he wrapped his arms around his padawan. He sounded like Anakin. Felt like him, too, at least in the concrete world. “You’re safe. My visions--I thought you--I was so scared.”</p><p>“I know,” Obi-Wan sighed as he pulled away.</p><p>Anakin’s eyes met his, both irises glowing gold and brilliantly bright. His gaze flicked to Padme and shock bloomed on his face. “Padme,” he called, though it was hard to tell if he was happy or disappointed.</p><p>“Anakin,” she said, her voice steely and broken, “what have you <em> done?” </em></p><p>Obi-Wan turned, fear in his eyes, “Padme, don’t--”</p><p>“You sided with <em>Sidious.</em> You betrayed the Republic!”</p><p>Anakin stepped away from Obi-Wan, his hands clenched in fists. “<em> I </em> betrayed the Republic? What about you?”</p><p>“Me?” she asked, astonished.</p><p>“The Petition of the Two Thousand! You were going to help the Jedi take over the Senate! You betrayed the very democracy you worked for. <em> I </em>was the one who saved it!”</p><p>“Anakin, what are you talking about?” she sounded scared.</p><p>“Anakin, wait,” Obi-Wan jutted in.</p><p>“Silence!” he shouted, his hand shooting out towards Obi-Wan before he turned back to Padme, a fire of anger burning in his eyes. “The Chancellor was the only one who saved the Republic. It was corrupt and needed to be destroyed.”</p><p>Padme shook her head in disbelief, “Anakin, this is not you. You fought for the Republic, how could you say such things!”</p><p>Anakin ground his jaw, “The Chancellor was right, the whole Petition was a show of traitors!”</p><p>Before Obi-Wan could react, Anakin’s hand flew forward seizing the air. Padme gave a guttural, choking sound as her feet dangled above the ground.</p><p>“Anakin!” Obi-Wan shouted, “Stop!”</p><p>Anakin blinked.</p><p>His hand fell away and shook as he gazed down at his palm; shocked and appalled, as if he had been choking her against his will. Padme fell to the ground, her eyes rolling back into her head. Obi-Wan rushed towards her, placing his fingers onto her pulse. It was there, but slow and distant. </p><p>“Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil!” He shouted as he turned back to the Sith. “He groomed you as his Apprentice! He manipulated you into Falling to darkside. I know this isn’t you!” Obi-Wan was so frightened. The man standing before him was an unrecognizable form of the Jedi he had once been.</p><p>Why hadn’t Obi-Wan done something more to help? He had acted too late… </p><p>“I’m doing this for <em> you, </em> Obi-Wan!” Anakin sounded angry. The angriest he’d ever been. Hurt, too. And scared of what he had become. The yellow fire crackling in his eyes held Obi-Wan to the spot. He burned like a fusion torch in the Force. The darkness consumed not just his own Force signature but seemed to wrap around Obi-Wan’s as well. It felt stuffy and… and hot. It filled Obi-Wan’s lungs from the inside out, like an illness of the most deadly kind. “If I don’t--” Anakin’s voice broke. He allowed himself a pause to gently rub at his lips with his gloved hand and recompose himself. “If I don’t follow Sidious for the time being, I could lose you. And I can’t. <em> I can’t.” </em></p><p>“I know. I know, Ani.” Obi-Wan raised his hands to calm the Sith, “Why don’t you come with me. We can <em> fix </em> this.” Obi-Wan took a tentative step forward.</p><p>Anakin’s expression softened, though his eyes remained the harsh, haunting gold. “I can’t go back. Not after what I did.” He turned his head and gazed off towards the river of lava pouring next to them. Distantly, Obi-Wan realized that the heat of Mustafar was reminiscent of the insistent heat from the Tatooine desert. “The galaxy will be in turmoil after the War. But I have brought peace, freedom, justice, and security to the new Empire.”</p><p>Obi-Wan couldn’t swallow, “Anakin, the Jedi could have helped you.”</p><p>“No. No, the Jedi were too weak. They betrayed us! They let you nearly get killed. The Order turned against me, don’t you turn against me!”</p><p>“Anakin, I’m not turning against you. Just… what <em> happened </em>. How-how did you Fall?”</p><p>“I didn’t Fall, Obi-Wan. I rose. I’ve never felt this powerful in my whole life. No Jedi could ever amount to this strength. The Order lost it’s path. In hindsight, I did what needed to be done.”</p><p>“Anakin…”</p><p>“No, just listen. The Force was out of balance for decades. The light always overpowered the dark. The Force was weakened by the imbalance. But now, since the Order’s gone, I can feel it flowing through me like never before. Don’t you feel it?”</p><p>Obi-Wan did, in fact, feel the difference. He was in no way as strongly connected to the Force as Anakin, though something felt… more peaceful. Even despite the fact that the dark energy of a Sith stood beside him. </p><p>“The Republic. All those Senators were corrupt, too. They were in no way fit to rule a galaxy. Nothing got done, it was impossible to get them to agree with each other. But now, we can make people agree.”</p><p>Obi-Wan shook his head, “That is not the way of democracy, Anakin. Don’t make the people slaves to their rulers.”</p><p>“I would never dream of that. But they need a strong ruler. Obi-Wan, it’s the perfect plan.” Anakin reached between them and grasped their hands together before Obi-Wan could properly react.</p><p>Obi-Wan shook his head as he wriggled his hand away from Anakin’s grasp, “I don’t know what-”</p><p>“People all around the galaxy know of me, Obi-Wan. They trust me. They know I’m a leader. They know Anakin Skywalker, the great war general and Jedi master. When I rise from the rubble of the Republic people will willingly fall behind me. I can lead them, Obi-Wan. I can.”</p><p>“Anakin, an Empire doesn’t last-”</p><p>“This <em> will. </em> I’m not an enemy to them, Obi-Wan. I don’t have bad motives. I want the best for the people, just as the Republic had, but under my rule we will be more efficient. Under <em> our </em> rule.” His gold eyes flickered with something akin to lust.</p><p>“Excuse me, what-”</p><p>“Think of it, Obi-Wan. The Empire would not be complete without a Consort next to the Emperor.”</p><p>“Did you just--?”</p><p>Anakin laughed, “Yes. I want you to rule beside me. A Sith and a Jedi ruling the galaxy, the Force would never be so at peace.” He kissed Obi-Wan’s knuckles one at a time, “You have to trust me. I promise to take down Sidious. Without his evil ruling the galaxy, you and I can rise and together we can finally bring harmony to the system.”</p><p>Obi-Wan hesitantly plucked his hand from Anakin’s grasp, allowing it to fall back at his side where it grasped onto his lightsaber. The Sith didn’t miss his move and a dark cloud of fury rose in his eyes and in the Force, surrounding the two with it’s choking presence. Anakin was waiting for Obi-Wan to make the first move. “I told you not to Fall because of me. You <em> promised.” </em></p><p>Anakin scoffed, his Sith eyes rolling to the side. “It seems all I can do in your eyes is break promises. Can’t you see the good that I have done?”</p><p>“Anakin, there are dozens of <em> dead Jedi </em>at the Temple!” Obi-Wan felt his throat close up as he choked on his tears, “what--what did you do to the kids? To the padawans? The younglings?” Anakin locked his gaze and despite the burning heat of Mustafar Obi-Wan felt a shiver run through him. “You didn’t… Anakin, tell me you didn’t.”</p><p>“The clones… they got to the majority of the younglings before I could stop them. I… I let the remaining ones go.”</p><p>“Anakin--”</p><p>“I didn’t lay a <em> hand </em> on them, Obi-Wan! You have to believe me. I didn’t.” Anakin insisted and gestured with his hands out at his sides as if to prove some type of point. “Please, come with me. We will make better rulers for the galaxy. Together. I <em> need </em> you, Obi-Wan.”</p><p>Obi-Wan didn’t even try to stop the tear from rolling down his cheek. He barely felt himself move as he unclipped his lightsaber from his belt. His arms felt like they weighed thousands of pounds and his legs twice more.</p><p>Horror flashed across Anakin’s face, “No. Don’t, Obi-Wan. Put your lightsaber away.”</p><p>“Anakin, you are going down a path I can’t follow!” He practically yelled over the roaring of the lava. “All I want is you, Ani.” Something sparked in the Sith’s eyes at the name. A recognition. A distant memory. “You, that’s all I ever wanted. None of <em> this!” </em> He gestured vaguely around them. </p><p>“Love won’t save you.” Anakin begged. There was something withheld in his voice. “Only my allegiance can.”</p><p>“Your allegiance with the darkside is not going to save me! That is what is putting me in <em> danger, </em> Anakin!” Obi-Wan twisted his lightsaber in his grip until his thumb rested on the switch. “You’re better than this. I know you are. Please, we can… we can run away.”</p><p>“No, don’t you see? I’m stronger than ever before. I can overthrow Sidious. We’ll rule together and make the galaxy the way we want it to be.”</p><p>Obi-Wan shook his head, his face morphing into complete agony. “I don’t know you anymore. Anakin, you’re breaking my heart. I love you. I do. Please, come with me.”</p><p>Anakin turned his head down towards the ground. “I know you brought Ahsoka and Jinn along with you. I can feel them in the Force. Did you think I wouldn’t notice your betrayal? I gave you a chance, my Padawan.” His voice was cold. Distant. Animatronic. That wasn’t Anakin. That was the Sith, Darth Vader.</p><p>“Ani, I love you.” Obi-Wan whispered. It was his final attempt, a sending of a white flag.</p><p>Anakin looked up then, his face devoid of emotion. “Liar.”</p><p>In one swift motion Anakin had tossed his robe to the ground and ignited his lightsaber. Obi-Wan, on instinct, ignited his own; the neon blue of the saber clashing with the volcanic red surrounding them. They stayed on opposite sides of the platform for what felt like ages. Obi-Wan felt completely on edge as he waited for Vader to make the first move. After a while of pacing in circles, Obi-Wan realized that the Sith was reading him. His own tentativeness and sloppiness. He was listening to Obi-Wan’s breathing and tuning himself to listen to the padawan’s racing heart beat. </p><p>It was when Vader closed his eyes that Obi-Wan decided to make the first move. He should have known that Vader was waiting for him to move first, he wasn’t going to leave himself open by attacking first. The Sith easily countered his attack by simply swiping his blade one-handed to deflect the advance.</p><p>Obi-Wan jumped away, already feeling out of breath. The adrenaline rushing through his veins already sent him into stages of fatigue.</p><p>Vader had never looked so composed.</p><p><em> Alright, think. </em> Obi-Wan spoke to himself. Vader read him, so he needs to read the Sith in return. Obi-Wan realized that he held his blade one handed, somewhat nonchalant by keeping it down and to his right. For an attack stance, it was leaving him almost completely vulnerable. Though, Vader knew what he was doing. He was setting himself out like bait and when his attacker got too close he would completely debilitate them. Vader wasn’t going to make any attacks. He was completely on offense. At least for the time being.</p><p>Obi-Wan lost before it even began.</p><p>“For the padawan of Anakin Skywalker, you sure aren’t much of a fighter, are you?” Vader sneered, his feet coming to a standstill.</p><p>Anger pooled in Obi-Wan’s gut. He refused to believe Anakin was completely lost. Obi-Wan knew him. He would still be hanging on somewhere within the Sith that had consumed him. The man staring at him couldn’t be Anakin. He couldn’t be… right?</p><p>Obi-Wan followed Vader’s lead and cemented himself to the spot. “My master doesn’t fight with the cowardly style you are using.”</p><p>Obi-Wan lunged again with an attack that forced Vader to engage. If Vader wasn’t going to take the initiative, Obi-Wan would. He continued his attacks, forcing Vader to retreat along the bridge and towards the building overlooking the river of lava. Through the swinging of their blades, the sound of their sabers slicing through the air and crashing into each other with a screech, and the volcanic eruptions that sprouted violent bursts of heat towering above them, Obi-Wan saw the distant face of Anakin. For the briefest of moments, the Sith seemed in pain. As if the mere act of defending himself against Obi-Wan was too painful for him to bare.</p><p>Obi-Wan knew that the turning point of the war, of their lives, of the ever-lasting battle between Sith and Jedi had already been decided. It didn’t come from the clash of their blades, or the swing of a fist, or from a flying kick, though they traded many as they met step-for-step across the lava of Mustafar. No, it was when the Chancellor had corrupted the galaxy in his hand from on top of his podium at the center of the Senate. It was when the Senators cheered for the rise of their new Emperor. They cheered for the one man brave enough to fight till the end of the largest war to date, the war which he had created.</p><p>It came when Anakin Skywalker, the fiercest warrior of the Jedi--the <em> Chosen One </em>--the one who was meant to bring balance to the Force--Fell into the depths of darkness he had sworn to destroy.</p><p>Though, Obi-Wan knew that Anakin’s fate had long been decided before he was even born. Because, Anakin… he shone in the Force, from the moment Obi-Wan knew him, like a beacon of light. Though the harsher the torch, the darker the shadow.</p><p>Blade-to-blade, they were identical. After hours of training together, since Obi-Wan even had the opportunity to hold a lightsaber, and even more time spent mingling their minds until they didn’t know where when of them ended and the other began; they knew each other better than simple brothers-in-arms, more intimately than lovers; they were complementary halves of a single being.</p><p>Obi-Wan made a fatal error, allowing his blade to be caught by Vader’s own. The Sith’s hand flew out and grasped Obi-Wan’s neck without hesitation. Vader used his leverage to lower Obi-Wan over, the blade of the saber coming dangerously close to his face, though refusing to touch. Obi-Wan gasped and clawed at Vader’s mechanical hand, “Ani--” Obi-Wan choked out. The shock wracked Vader just enough to ease his grip, allowing Obi-Wan to push himself free.</p><p>The continuous push and pull continued, a twisted version of the same push and pull which had formed their bond. It seemed Obi-Wan was putting up more of a fight than Vader was expecting, as the Sith eventually grasped the saber with two hands. Though, despite the outer struggle, the Sith’s inner emotions were far more in control than Anakin’s ever were. Being bonded with Vader was like being bonded to a rock. It was… static. Anakin’s presence was always so full of life, light, and, from time-to-time, filled with anger.</p><p><em> My presence in the Force disturbs you, my Padawan? </em>Vader’s voice echoed in Obi-Wan’s mind, barreling past the walls Obi-Wan had constructed. It made him keel over and grasp at his ear; the ringing of the voice’s remnants consuming his mind. It felt… wrong, being bonded to a Sith. </p><p>“You <em> asshole.” </em> Obi-Wan seethed as his hand returned to his lightsaber’s hilt.</p><p>Vader laughed, “Good. Use your anger.”</p><p>“If you think I’ll Fall with you, you are insane. I will make Anakin rise.” Obi-Wan spat and raised his saber to Vader’s composed face.</p><p>“I would like to see you try. I am doing what is right for the galaxy.”</p><p>Obi-Wan paused, his form on the saber faltering. Vader seemed to take notice, though he didn’t move to attack. Instead he stayed breathlessly still, as if Obi-Wan were a wild animal he was scared of frightening away. </p><p>Obi-Wan swallowed and flexed his fingers around the hilt of the energy blade. “I’m not scared of you, Anakin.”</p><p>Vader stood silent.</p><p>“You are Anakin. I know you are. I am not scared of you because I would never be scared of him. Because he loved me; he still does.”</p><p>“Stop it.” The Sith spat out. A warning.</p><p>Obi-Wan shook his head. “You never said it. You never said it out loud, because you were scared of what it might have meant for yourself. You were frightened of letting yourself love, because you were frightened of what you would become.” Obi-Wan took in a shaky breath. “I was never scared of what you could become, and I am still not. You are a victim, Ani.”</p><p>“Enough!” Vader shouted, and finally his saber was the first one to rise. The crashing of a burst of lava rose with his blade, fury matching fury.</p><p>Obi-Wan retreated as Vader’s dark form took chase. For the first time since landing on Mustafar, Obi-Wan felt trapped. They passed over the bridge and under, onto the flow of the lava, blades clashing in a fluttering of blue. Vader was right in saying that he had given Obi-Wan a choice. And for the first time, Obi-Wan was wondering if he had chosen the right path. </p><p>Perhaps Anakin <em> would </em> need him by his side in order to rule the galaxy. </p><p>It was by the time Obi-Wan reached solid ground, or at least as solid of ground as a volcanic planet can have, when he found a moment to catch his breath. He knew he couldn’t kill Anakin, it was a fruitless duel. He turned off his lightsaber and looked over to see Vader following after him, appearing equally as exhausted. For a split second, Obi-Wan realized how painstakingly <em> human </em> they both were.</p><p>“I have failed you, Anakin. I have failed you.” Obi-Wan gasped out.</p><p>Vader gave him a final look, one that had years of painful memories. Obi-Wan could not even imagine how tired Anakin must have been under there. He was a slave his whole life, and the moment he had a chance for freedom… he chained himself.</p><p>Vader rose the blade of his lightsaber over his head in a large arch.</p><p>Obi-Wan wasn’t afraid of death, hadn’t been ever since he knew what death meant, so he closed his eyes and accepted his fate. Awaiting the final blow.</p><p>The dull thud of a dense object meeting the ground made Obi-Wan’s eyes shoot open.</p><p>His eyes first flew to the ground and found Anakin’s lightsaber sitting in the pile of volcanic debris. It shone back at Obi-Wan as the promise it was: the promise that Anakin’s life still existed in the universe, trapped but not forgotten.</p><p>He next looked back at Vader who stood a few feet below him. Gold eyes met blue. Though, between one blink and the next, a solid blue took hold of Vader’s gaze. It made the air in Obi-Wan’s lungs disappear. But just as quickly as they flashed, the color was gone.</p><p>There was something distant in Vader’s eyes as Obi-Wan laid defeated on the ground. Something akin to dread and disappointment. As if he had wanted Obi-Wan to strike him down with his blade.</p><p>“Go. Hide yourselves.” Vader demanded.</p><p>“I don’t… why did you not kill me?” Obi-Wan had to ask.</p><p>“Because, you were right.” Vader stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the galaxy. “My offer still stands, Obi-Wan.”</p><p>His offer to rule beside him. Make the galaxy safe and happy under <em> their </em> rule.</p><p>“Mine does as well.” Obi-Wan countered.</p><p>Obi-Wan could hardly believe it, but Vader cracked a smile at that. His gold eyes shining with something other than anger and betrayal. “Go. Before Sidious arrives.”</p><p>Obi-Wan didn’t waste another second before hastily clipping his lightsaber to his belt and climbing his way up the hill. He paused, though, a few feet from where he had just been standing. He looked over his shoulder to see the Sith already retreating, the large, daunting form of his back becoming smaller and smaller as he prepped to cross the river of lava.</p><p>This was his chance. Vader was unarmed. His back was turned. Obi-Wan had the chance. Though, what was he saving the galaxy from? If he killed Vader, Sidious would continue to rule the galaxy and there would be no one more powerful than Vader to see to the Sith Lord’s end. And in any case, he still didn’t have it in him to kill the man appearing to be Anakin Skywalker.</p><p>“Vader,” Obi-Wan called out. It made the Sith Lord freeze, though he didn’t turn. “When you need help with Sidious…” he let himself trail off. Vader would know what he meant.</p><p>Vader’s jaw clenched and he glanced around, unable to make eye contact, “Thank you, my Padawan.”</p><p>Obi-Wan’s heart clenched at the name, though he shook himself out of it. He didn’t have time to be sentimental and sad. Not now, possibly not for a long time. </p><p>Obi-Wan bent over and picked up the lightsaber with the initials <em>A.S.</em> carved into the side before hastily retreating to the ship.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>only up from here. :) &lt;3<br/>(and as always, let me know your thoughts/your feelings/your ramblings down in the comments! i am more than happy to rant with you ;))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. I Like To Call This: Back to the Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:) we have officially reached 350 pages on the word doc! congrats to everyone who has made it this far and is still sticking with my story! love you guys!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“How is she?” Ahsoka asked the droid as she paced the expanse of the transport ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had swung back around to pick up Padme, since Obi-Wan wasn’t going to simply leave her there. Not with how pregnant she was and how distant her pulse had been moments earlier. It seemed the aggression Anakin--Vader--had taken out on Padme forced her into an early labor. Nearly three months before her original due date, dangerously early for both her and the child she was caring, as the droid had said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is highly unusual,” the medical droid said, “but we are losing her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan frowned, his brows drawing together as he worried at the hangnail on his thumb, “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is as if… she has lost the will to live. She is perfectly healthy, there is no reason for her to be dying.” The droid said, producing her chart. Obi-Wan took it gratefully and as the droid said, there was nothing which stuck out that could point to the reason Padme would be passing away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The twins will be perfectly healthy, however.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All three of them whipped their heads toward the droid. “Twins?” Jinn asked, slightly astonished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The droid looked between them, “Yes, she is delivering twins. Did she not know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan shook his head, “If she did, she did not inform us.” Though why would she?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked over to where Padme laid, her eyelids just beginning to flutter open. He sighed and stroked away a loose strand of hair which had fallen onto her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anakin?” she croaked out, her arm rising from the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan shook his head and met her hand halfway, clasping it in his, “No, dear, it’s Obi-Wan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan,” she sighed, her eyes closing, “where’s Anakin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid we were unsuccessful, Padme,” Obi-Wan replied as he rubbed his thumb against the back of Padme’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face twisted with remorse, “It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have let my anger guide me. If it had just been you maybe--” her voice caught as she stifled a yell. Her contractions were starting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it isn’t your fault, Padme,” Obi-Wan insisted and placed his palm to her forehead, she was burning up. “It’s no singular person’s fault. We were all blind, do not blame yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padme nodded her head slowly. She parted her dried lips to say, “I won’t make it off this ship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know that--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Padme interrupted, “So listen carefully. Bail Organa is a good friend of mine, he can be trusted. Take my child to him. For their protection. He lives on Alderaan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s breath caught in his throat. Alderaan, a mention of a different life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I will look after the children with my life, Padme. You have my word.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room became filled with screams of pain after that as Padme gave birth to the Skywalker-Amidala twins. Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Jinn all stayed by her side as she struggled through the birth. And Obi-Wan may have, possibly, helped to ebb the pain shooting through Padme by sending it off into the Force. Though Ahsoka and Jinn didn’t have to know. There wasn't any pain medication on board, so what else was Obi-Wan to do? He couldn’t bear to see her in such pain and simply not do anything to help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka lifted the first child into her arms, wrapping the boy in a soft, white cloth which had luckily been stored on the ship, before passing him to Padme. “Luke,” Padme gasped out as she stroked the baby’s soft, golden hair. Just like his father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan held the baby girl in his arms as he leaned over Padme, peeling away the fabric of the cloth to allow for a better view of the baby’s gentle, sleeping face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leia,” Padme mumbled as she reached forward and stroked the young one’s forehead. “That is what Anakin wanted to name the girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan bit down on his bottom lip as he passed Leia to the droid, so that it could work on cleaning and making sure the baby’s vitals were normal and healthy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan,” Padme gasped between gulping breaths, “I know there is good in him. Please, don’t give up… hope…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached his hand out and placed it on her forehead, feeling as her life-Force slipped away; her head rocked to the side as she sighed, accepting the world beyond.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>So this is Alderaan,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Obi-Wan thought, almost spitefully, as they landed the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Anakin had said, Alderaan in the summer bloomed with the smell of flowers. There was a distance twinge of cold, the promise of wintery months to come. Down in the town, there was the bustle of laughter and chatter. As if the Republic had not fallen at all, and the galaxy was not in turmoil. As if everything was just as it always had been. Something about the blissful ignorance the citizens of Alderaan maintained annoyed Obi-Wan, if only a tad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had alerted Bail Organa of their arrival and he was there to meet them on the landing pad, along with his wife. The castle was far better than anything he, Ahsoka, and Jinn would have been able to provide for the twins wherever they planned to go to hide. And here, Anakin may never think to look for his children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s face soured at the mere concept of having to actively hide Anakin’s children from him. Though he had to remind himself, Anakin was no longer Anakin. Now there was only the husk of Darth Vader.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is Padme?” Bail asked as the three Jedi walked out of the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinn glanced between Ahsoka and Obi-Wan, waiting for them to answer first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For unknown reasons,” Obi-Wan began, “Padme was unable to make it through childbirth.” Bail’s hand rose to cover his mouth in shock, his eyes going saucer-wide. “The children were born with no issues. They are perfectly healthy.” He looked behind him, signaling for Ahsoka and Jinn to step forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They did so, Ahsoka passing Leia to Bail’s wife, and Jinn passing Luke to Bail himself. The couple cooed at the newborn babies and tapped their foreheads together in awe. Their expressions were distant, but happy. It seemed both of them were just pleased to have a piece of their friend Padme left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will leave Padme with you, to tend to her funeral on Naboo,” Ahsoka said as the droid pushed the stretcher forward which Padme was lying on underneath the thin sheet they used to conceal her from the outside world. “We must go into hiding, so we will not be able to do so ourselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bail nodded, “I understand. I hope you know all three of you are invited to stay on Alderaan and conceal yourselves. My people do not have any harsh feelings towards the Jedi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan lifted a hand to silence Bail, “We appreciate the offer, Bail. But where we must go needs to be more remote than Alderaan. Plus, it would be risky keeping the babies and three Jedi on your planet all at one time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bail and his wife nodded in understanding. “I see. I wish all three of you the best in your endeavours. And know that we will take good care of all that you have bestowed upon us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka and Jinn bowed their heads and Obi-Wan mouthed a quiet “thank you” before they turned and went back to the ship, taking to the skies.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>They found refuge on Tatooine. It was the only planet Obi-Wan could possibly think of that Anak--Vader would never willingly return to. It was as much of a disaster as Obi-Wan remembered; though, it somehow felt like he never even left the dusty planet. Maybe, possibly, because Tatooine was the last place he ever knew Anakin as he truly was meant to be: a shining boy with large aspirations and a mop of sun-kissed, golden hair. And possibly a part of Obi-Wan never wanted to leave that memory, this refugee, behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, the last thing that remained of Anakin beyond Tatooine was the name Darth Vader. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The title itself made shivers of despair run through Obi-Wan like a bolt of lightning. He often found himself lying awake at night wondering how it had gone so wrong. How had he let Anakin Fall? How had the Jedi fallen so quickly? How could Anakin have betrayed everyone who he once held so dear?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan tried not to let himself ruminate on it for long. He strived to reach the headspace he had been in while living on Tatooine without Anakin before, all those years ago. Since that was his future: a life without Anakin on sandy Tatooine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did his best to keep his head down and plow through each day, one after the other, though each morning he awoke it seemed to get more and more difficult. He could feel jealousy and anger pool in his gut over the fact that Anakin had been taken from him for a second time. That Anakin and he had been reunited only to be ripped from each other once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan knew it wasn’t right to feel that way, so he taught himself how to push the emotions aside or out into the Force and compartmentalize them. Feeling pity for himself and anger towards the Force for ripping him and Anakin apart wasn’t going to change anything. It wasn’t going to help his current situation. He tried to remind himself that Anakin had made his choice, he had Fallen by his own will.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s not true, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the voice at the back of Obi-Wan’s head would point out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You know it’s not. He doesn’t want to be apart from you either.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice had become a common annoyance. Every time Obi-Wan thought he was making strides in coming to terms with his current condition, it would remind him of what he could have had. What he can have. It would remind him that Anakin was still alive, that there was still good in him, that he wasn’t lost, that Anakin still loves him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And each time it left behind the blooming of hope, followed by the sour taste of despair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over time, the voice started to sound a lot like that of Padme. Of what she had told him in her dying breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Obi-Wan, I know there is still good in him. Please, don’t give up hope.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan grew to ignore it; the voice became more of a constant itch than anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan, Jinn, and Ahsoka each filled a different role in their small hut on Tatooine, which they had found deserted upon arriving on the planet. Jinn was best at keeping their Force signatures hidden from the outside world, or, more importantly, hidden from any Sith which would be looking to snuff them out. Obi-Wan asked him how he managed concealing three people’s presence in the Force at once, to which Jinn replied, “I just think about sweeping them under a carpet until they disappear and holding them there. It’s a mental strain, but we have no other option.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka was best at scavenging, and was usually in charge of getting them as many credits as she can. Obi-Wan went with her often in the beginning, for about a week after they first landed on Tatooine. After all, he knew the layout of Tatooine the best. But his job soon became to focus on blocking his Force dyad with Darth Vader. While Jinn could hide their Force signatures, he said he wouldn’t have enough control to hide such a deep connection from the Sith Lord. Obi-Wan wasn’t sure if he would be able to either, since he never truly understood bonds in their entirety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a while, the shields which Obi-Wan had constructed seemed to work well enough, but over the first week Vader’s onslaught toward their bond, whether he was purposefully doing it or not, had weathered Obi-Wan’s resolve. The walls quickly became weak and nearly useless. Obi-Wan had mentioned his concern, and Jinn and Ahsoka had exchanged weary glances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan, we are going to ask you to do something that… will not be pleasant,” Ahsoka had told him as they positioned themselves in a circle, preparing for a group meditation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan frowned, “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need you to cut your bond with Darth Vader,” Jinn had replied bluntly, getting an evil glare from Ahsoka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan felt a shiver of oncoming despair roll through him, his gaze flicking back to Ahsoka, “Will it hurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Togruta sucked in a breath before replying, “Cutting a bond is never something Jedi wish they had to do, usually we simply try to block it. Though, in your case, that doesn’t seem to be working.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cutting a bond can be painful, dependent on how closely the two people are connected--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Vader and I are a dyad…” Obi-Wan murmured. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Two halves of a single being, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka paused as she placed a hand onto Obi-Wan’s knee and squeezed, “We realize this is asking a lot, and that we don’t know what might happen after you cut your dyad, but--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan shook his head, effectively cutting Ahsoka off, “No, I realize I must do this. It would be selfish not to cut the bond and endanger both of you as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take a deep breath,” Ahsoka said as they took in a collective breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sink into your mind, and when you identify the bond, think of grabbing hold and… destroying it. Or, perhaps, if in your mind the bond is perceived as a string, think of cutting it.” Jinn advised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan ended up doing the second, visualizing the bond as a golden thread. It was pulled taught in his mind as it disappeared into the darkness surrounding him. It was still as bright as he always remembered, and for a brief, flitting moment, it felt peaceful to once again be delved into his bond with Vader. It felt like being underwater yet still being able to breathe, that deep sense of peace and acceptance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tugged on the string experimentally, getting too comfortable within the bond, which was a mistake, since he immediately felt a pull from the other side. It was Anakin. Vader. The pull grew stronger, more incessant. For a moment, Obi-Wan had half a mind telling him to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>give in, just give in. Follow the thread through the darkness. You’ll be so much happier.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Panic rose in his chest and without thinking he cut the string. It fell to the ground in front of him. Limp. The gold of the thread fading into the darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He came out of meditation in hysteria. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he yelled until his vocal chords gave out. He clawed at his chest, as if trying to break through his skin and back to their bond. He felt completely hollow, as if someone had scooped out his very Force presence. If he thought he felt alone before, it was nothing compared to reaching inside of himself and finding the empty void where Anakin’s remaining light had once been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan cried for days afterwards. He couldn’t do much except cry and eat and lay on their makeshift bed. Ahsoka and Jinn were truly the heroes. They were understanding of his situation and often did around-the-clock check-ups. Obi-Wan would continuously apologize. He knew he was being useless in their fight for survival. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just feel like I can’t lift my own legs without him being a part of me. Even if he was a Sith at the end, at least he was still there.” Obi-Wan had explained to Ahsoka. It was about a week after, and he finally found the strength to talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka was laying beside him, rubbing his back in soothing circles. Hesitantly, she asked, “What was it like, being so close with another person?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan choked on a sob. He bit into his knuckles, nearly hard enough to draw blood, before responding, “It was… he was everything. I thought I knew him blind… by the way his breaths came and the way his feet struck the earth. I thought I would know him in death, even at the end of the world. But, I must not have known him as well as I thought I did. Or he did not know me as well as I knew him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan felt the bed shaking beside him. Distantly, he knew Ahsoka was crying too. She loved him, Obi-Wan knew that. She felt like he was her brother, and in a loose sense of the word they really were siblings. She had also lost the Temple, the only home she ever truly knew, and all the people inside it. She had lost her family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I failed us, Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” her voice wavered, “you didn’t. You’re not the one who fell to the darkside. And it’s not your fault he fell in the first place. Alright?” When Obi-Wan didn’t answer, she asked more pointedly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Alright?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Then once again for himself; maybe the more he said it, he would learn to believe it. “Yes. Thank you, Ahsoka.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>During those few weeks, when Obi-Wan was mainly just a log on a bed, the only times he would actively try to get up from laying down were during the Tatooine binary sunsets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would wordlessly swing his legs off the mattress, throw on a loose robe, and march his way out of the hut. Jinn and Ahsoka never asked him where he was headed, Obi-Wan sort of thought they knew where he was going, though maybe they just believed he needed his space and didn’t wish to intervene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would disregard the speeder parked outside their house, since he knew they had to conserve the fuel they had and the cliff he wanted to go to was only a short walk from their hut. Once there, he would lower himself to the ground and sit on the edge with his legs hanging over the side. He would watch the sun go down and briefly close his eyes, allowing himself to pretend, if only for a moment, that Anakin was there beside him. Also staring out at the suns, his skin tinted in a golden glow, basking in the waves of warmth which rolled over them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan would reach his hand out as if to place it over Anakin’s own, even though his fist would only clench around a pile of dry sand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the two suns disappeared, Obi-Wan would stand and wipe himself of any sand, not daring to look over his shoulder as he walked away; since he knew that, if he did, Anakin would not be sitting there looking back at him with a twinkle in his blue eyes. It was best to look forward or towards the ground and pretend the illusion was real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the wound of cutting the bond healed, becoming a scar in his mind rather than a bleeding injury, things became a little easier. Even if it took a full month to do so. Living with the gaping hole in his chest became the new normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found that he was best at filling the role of “Weird Ben,” as people around Tatooine started calling him. It became his duty to go into town and bargain his way into deals for food and other supplies. He didn’t mind it so much, he had always been a loner so being disregarded by locals wasn’t incredibly unusual. Even when living with Shmi, he had never bonded with any of the Tatooine regulars. Anakin had always been the one who seemed like an overly-excited puppy, wanting to greet everyone he met with a smile and a wave. He shone like the Force itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A jolt of pain shot through him at the thought. He did his best to keep all his memories of Anakin, both the boy on Tatooine and the Jedi, locked away. Though, there were bound to be times when thoughts and memories would slip out. Each time they did, he felt like the hole in his chest grew a little wider. They were flashes of a harsh reality. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s why, nearly five months after they first landed on Tatooine, Obi-Wan found himself crying over a broken piece of a mouse droid at one of the tents in the market. He toyed with it in his hands, and even thought about buying it, even though there wasn’t any use for such a broken piece of droid. He didn’t have the supplies to fix it, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to buy that?” The owner of the tent asked. He was a big man, with a drooping nose and raggety clothes, but he had a kind light in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Obi-Wan asked, looking up from the droid part. He really hadn’t heard what the man said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you be buying that?” The man asked again, his hand tapping against the table. He didn’t necessarily seem impatient, however. It was more an act of hesitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan looked back down at the part he was holding. On one hand he wanted to be selfish and barter for the useless droid part. Even if he didn’t have the equipment to complete the droid, he could have displayed it on a shelf or on a chest in the hut. But, on the other hand, he knew keeping it would just dig up unwanted memories. He placed it back on the table with trembling hands, “That’s alright. Sorry to waste your time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan began walking away, when the man’s voice called after him. “Do I know you from somewhere?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed and pulled the hood of his robe closer to his face, “I do not believe so, sir. If I offended you I apolo--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan saw, from his peripheral vision, the man shake his head. “You did not offend me. But your accent, it’s the accent of Coruscant. And your braid, and the emblem on your satchel… it is the sign of the-the Order.” The man’s voice fell to a whisper, “are you a Jedi?”</span>
</p><p><span>A tremor wracked itself through Obi-Wan at the mention of the title. “I believe you have mistaken me for something I am not--”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Listen closely.” The man continued, “I work with the Resistance. An Imperial pod crashed on Tatooine just the other day. It landed not too far past the Star Destroyer.” The man was referencing the ship that had crashed on Tatooine at the end of the Clone Wars. “There are rumors saying that there was a Sith Lord on board. This is a lot to ask of you, but did you happen to feel anything in the Force?” </span></p><p>
  <span>Once the man finished Obi-Wan politely replied. “Forgive me, sir, but I do not believe I would be of any help. I am not what you believe I am. It is best I do not hear more of this.” Obi-Wan then hurriedly walked off. He didn’t bother getting any of the supplies they needed that day. Instead, he got on the speeder and raced back to the hut to alert Ahsoka and Jinn of the news.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was not that he didn’t support the Resistance. After all, he would rather a radical group of outsiders rule the galaxy than Darth Sidious. But, joining the Resistance would mean two things. One, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Jinn would all be forced out of hiding. With the bounty still out for all remaining Jedi, which was simply too dangerous. All the planets in the galaxy were littered with clones and other Imperial officials who would gladly have one of the Jedi’s heads on a stake to bring to Emperor Palpatine. And two, joining the Resistance would most likely mean having to face off against Anakin. Obi-Wan wouldn’t be able to see him eye-to-eye again without giving in to the pull he still felt towards his former master and friend, even if their bond was cut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Obi-Wan arrived back at the hut he walked right past Ahsoka and Jinn, and went straight to the trunk in his room. Ahsoka gave him a questioning look as he hurried past, but didn’t follow after him. They seemed to know when he needed to be alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knelt down before the small trunk, his knees landing with a soft thud. His hands trembled as he unlatched the locks. He had told himself he wouldn’t look inside until Luke and Leia were grown enough to wield energy swords, but… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan had kept Anakin’s lightsaber. It was the one thing he had let himself keep after their battle on Mustafar. It had sat there on the steaming rocks of the planet, reflecting an evil, neon red back up at him. He had seized it without much thought and fled back to the ship, tucking it onto the belt of his robes. Perhaps he rationalized his actions by thinking: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll give it to Anakin’s kids one day. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t let himself hold it often. It usually remained inside the trunk. It stayed beside Obi-Wan’s own lightsaber, tucked underneath layers of fabric and other useless material. But there were days like these, when he would just sit and stare at it. Wondering what he could have done to help him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked and he looked, until every time he blinked the image of the lightsaber would reflect off the back of his eyelids. Then he would eventually tuck it back away, and try to forget.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was impossible, of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Impossible to forget the look of absolute pain and suffering in Anakin’s eyes when Obi-Wan said he wouldn’t follow. Impossible to forget the way their lightsabers clashed against each other as the lava of Mustafar felt as if it was melting their skin off. Impossible to forget the way he heaved for breath, tears streaming down his cheeks as he yelled at Anakin, trying to rationalize with the Sith Lord that had taken control of his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I have failed you, Anakin. I have failed you…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan shut his eyes tightly and tried to push the memory away. He regretted what he had said the moment it came out of his mouth. If he hadn’t jumped so quickly, on a whim of feeling betrayed and hurt, then perhaps Anakin would still be </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anakin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Without thinking, Obi-Wan’s hand trailed up to his Padawan braid. He felt between the grooves of the hairs and played with the beads Jinn had given him. He then scoffed at himself. Really, why did he still have it? What, was he waiting for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anakin</span>
  </em>
  <span> to cut it off? There wasn’t an Anakin remaining to cut it for him. He might as well cut it himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand moved for his lightsaber to ignite it and just cut the braid with a simple flick of his wrist, but he halted upon touching the metal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he could ask Ahsoka or Jinn to cut it for him… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan placed the blankets atop the lightsabers and relocked the chest. It is rather crazy, Obi-Wan thought, how you can understand how beautiful, fleeting, and precious all sorts of things are when you realize that what you thought was a given is, in reality, a product of merely miracles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got up from the ground, his joints popping. He groaned as he lengthened out his spine. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Perhaps this is what Windu was always complaining about,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Obi-Wan thought spitefully as he walked out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka, do we have any water?” Obi-Wan asked, taking a sharp right out of the room towards the kitchen without checking over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was met with an eerie silence. “Ahsoka?” Obi-Wan asked again. His muscles tightened as he turned on his heels. Honestly, nothing could have prepared him for what stared back at him. Ahsoka and Jinn appeared to be as utterly perplexed as Obi-Wan felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader sat on the heap of blankets and pillows in the corner of the room, unnervingly close to where Jinn and Ahsoka were sitting themselves. Obi-Wan remained silent as the Sith’s eyes met his from across the room. The golden-yellow shining even in the shadows of the hut. “Obi-Wan--”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> say my name,” Obi-Wan cut him off. He shocked even himself with the authority he carried in his voice. Vader even seemed momentarily taken aback. Though the true shock came from Ahsoka and Jinn’s reactions; their jaws both fell to the floor. “Vader.” Obi-Wan said flatly, only to fill the silence that had followed his statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Padawan,” Vader said back with a smirk. Obi-Wan felt tears prick at his eyes. He rapidly blinked them away. He really tried to get over the fact that Vader still spoke the term with the same softness Anakin had. The way he still lengthened the last vowel, as if it weighed on his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And what was even worse was not the way which Vader spoke, but the way Vader appeared. His golden-brown curls still reached his shoulder, copper bangs still hung in his eyes, a smirk still played at his lips, his shoulders were still broad, and his head was still tilted back with the same nonchalant arrogance. The fact that the only thing </span>
  <em>
    <span>amiss</span>
  </em>
  <span> with his appearance was his glowing eyes and black battle armor was what was truly catching Obi-Wan off guard and making his knees go weak. Though, for a reason separate from why they should. He wasn’t necessarily affected by the fact that a Sith Lord before them, more so the fact that the Sith still looked like Anakin. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anakin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader stood, then, and Obi-Wan immediately clocked the lightsaber hanging from his belt. He had somewhat hoped Vader had come unarmed. But he should have known better. Sith’s are never without a weapon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here?” Jinn asked. His voice sounded weak, though Obi-Wan couldn’t blame him. As soon as Vader stood, the tension in the room increased tenfold. Even Obi-Wan’s chest felt tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader’s eyes shot to Jinn, a silent statement to shut his mouth. But, he answered the question nevertheless. “I do not come with bad intentions. Rather, I come with news.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan waited a beat before asking, “And what news do you come with?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader flashed his gaze back to him, then, and with a smile he spoke. “I plan to assassinate Sidious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A million questions ran through Obi-Wan’s head. But, he didn’t want the silence to settle for too long so he quickly asked, “Why should we trust you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I want Sidious gone just as much as you do. I’m sure you have all gathered that Sidious rose to power, undercover as the Chancellor. He was the one who issued Order 66, after all.” Vader sighed and unclipped his lightsaber. Ahsoka and Jinn were immediately on their feet, hands already placed on their own weapons. Vader put his hands up instinctively, “Relax,” he said and set the Sith weapon on the blankets where he had been sitting just moments earlier. “I really do come in peace.” Vader looked back at Obi-Wan then, a plea in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan nodded, “Very well. I will make us some tea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat at the table in silence for a good while. Obi-Wan was the only one who actually had a cup of tea in front of him. He sipped on it continuously, one eye peeking over the edge of his glass. He didn’t miss how Vader watched his every move with something hidden in his golden eyes. “Speak,” Ahsoka said blandly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader raised an eyebrow, “What a way to speak to the soon-to-be most powerful man in the galaxy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The man I’m giving my time to is Anakin Skywalker. Now, why did you come here.” Ahsoka crossed her arms. Obi-Wan’s gotta hand it to her, she really does have a strong presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader sighed, his shoulders deflating. “As we all know, Sidious is Palpatine. He has been grooming me ever since I was a Padawan, forming me into his Apprentice. When Obi--” Vader stopped himself, “when you,” he gestured to Obi-Wan, “came to me and told me that he manipulated me, I didn’t believe you. Or, at least, I didn’t want to. Not at the time. And for that, I do not know how to say how sorry I am. But, I played his game without even knowing it. When he rose as Emperor, I rose with him. For a while I was trapped as Darth Vader, consumed by my anger for the Jedi and… well… my anger that I thought my Padawan had betrayed me. A lot of things came to light over the past four months. Sidious’s responsibility for my supposed visions, my mother’s death, Padme’s death…” His eyes looked momentarily glassy, Obi-Wan noted. “I was suffering. I slowly started to come out of it, battling my way out of the dark. I was planning to use our Force bond to claw my way back to the light.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s jaw tightened. “But I cut it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader nodded in agreement, “But you cut it. It sent me into another episode of despair. I came to the realization that… I just needed </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> back. And that’s when I truly came to understand that Sidious was responsible for making the Jedi and you turn against me.” He clenched his fists in anger. “I knew then that I had to kill him. But, I couldn’t act in desperation. I had to plan it out. He’s too smart for me to act on my anger. That’s what he expects of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you find us?” Jinn asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My lightsaber,” Vader said with an air of nonchalance. “Anakin, or my light, I guess you could call it, is still connected to it. I followed the connection here. It’s simply luck that you were all with it as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What exactly is your plan for Sidious, then?” Ahsoka asked next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader straightened out, his shoulders and spine cracking, “I was hoping to get the chance to ask you for your help. Sidious will be on Exegol for the coming month. He believes I went to Coruscant to oversee duties there. Right now, he does not suspect a thing. If we keep ourselves hidden in the Force, then he will never see us coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinn leaned forwards on the table. “Still, how do we know this isn’t a trap?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I do not intend to be Sidious’s pet any longer. The galaxy is suffering under his rule, and it has been less than half a year. The galaxy needs a real leader. One who will listen to the people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan swallowed. That sounded awfully alike to the conversation on Mustafar. The first time he had nearly given in. The more he ruminated on Anakin’s view, the more he began to see what, exactly, he was proposing. If he stood beside Anakin, perhaps the galaxy had a chance under the Sith’s rule. While Obi-Wan was still against the Empire, the main focus was getting Sidious out of power. “And that leader is you?” Obi-Wan asked, even though he already knew the answer. Vader nodded his head. “I will stand beside you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The table fell into chaos. Ahsoka and Jinn began yelling over each other, not believing what they were hearing. Obi-Wan simply glued his gaze to Vader, the Sith staring right back at him. Obi-Wan would not Fall with Vader, no… in order to stand beside him, Obi-Wan would have to be the Jedi Anakin had trained to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan, you cannot be serious.” Ahsoka said sharply, once she had calmed down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am.” He said bluntly. “While I do not believe in an Empire, I agree with Vader. The main priority has to be taking Sidious out of power. The galaxy will need a leader to fill the space. Perhaps there is a way to combine the Senate with an Empire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan, listen to yourself.” Jinn chimed in. “How could you stand beside this Sith?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch your tongue.” Vader said darkly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan quickly talked over him, “Vader was Anakin at one point. And he and I were exceptionally close. If I am to stand beside Vader, perhaps the galaxy will have a chance. We can even each other out. As Anakin had said to me, with a Sith and a Jedi ruling together, the galaxy would be at peace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader nodded. “This is true. I have always been gifted in reading the Force. When the Order was intact, the Force was too imbalanced towards the light. When the Order fell and Sidious rose to power, the Force was leaning towards the dark, but it is now much more even than it had been. I can feel it, I just know, that when Sidious is killed and a Sith and a Jedi rise together, the Force will be at peace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka and Jinn exchanged looks. “We will help you take down Sidious. But we will not stand with an Empire.” Ahsoka declared. “Obi-Wan must make his own decision.” With that, they got up from the table and walked out of the hut, the door slamming harshly behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan and Vader sat opposite at the table. The distant howl of wind filling the silence. Obi-Wan was having flashbacks to Tatooine when they were kids. Of the nights spent together during sandstorms, huddled together in Anakin’s room while the elder told him stories. Of Jedi. Of Sith. Of what they are today. Someday, they too would be names told between two children in the tales of Force users.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not know… where to begin.” Vader said hesitantly. His composure seemed to soften as soon as Ahsoka and Jinn stepped outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan looked up from his lap. “I’m sorry I had to cut our bond.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader frowned, “Why are you apologizing? I understand why you felt the need to do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan chewed at his lip as he fought off his tears. “It hurt.” He choked on a sob. “Kriff, sorry.” He cursed and wiped at his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader’s hands twitched where they were laid flat on the table. “Do not apologize.” Hesitantly, he asked, “May I call you by your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan nodded as he cleared his eyes to look back at the Sith. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan.” Vader said simply, as if testing it on his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite himself, butterflies fluttered to life in Obi-Wan’s stomach, making it momentarily hard to breathe. “Vader,” Obi-Wan responded, slightly out of breath. The name sounded rough on his tongue. He must have made a face because the Sith smiled in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many times have I told you to call me… Anakin?” he asked hesitantly, as if even nervous to ask such a thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan laughed dryly. “I don’t know… Anakin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Sith didn’t stop himself from reaching across the table and placing his hand atop Obi-Wan’s. One human, one gloved. At least that hadn’t changed. “There are a million things I want to say to you. But, I don’t want to say them to you if you still think of me as Vader. I want to be Anakin for you, Obi-Wan. I need to be.” A pause, then, “I may never return from the dark completely, but I will never stop trying to be who I truly am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan paused, “I was afraid of this,” he muttered as he turned his hand palm-up so their hands could fold together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I would be able to keep Anakin and Darth Vader separate, but seeing you again… you’ve always been the same person, I was just scared to admit it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader swallowed thickly, his fingers twitching against Obi-Wan’s. “I will never forgive myself, for everything. For my mother, for Padme.” Recognition flashed across the Sith’s eyes, “Padme… she is…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan chewed at his bottom lip nervously as he averted his gaze towards his lap, “She died in childbirth. But she never gave up hope, Anakin. She knew there was still good in you, as I still believe as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader’s face contorted in pain, “She deserved so much better than what I did to her. Sidious said… I killed her in anger. I was so blind by rage, I--” his voice broke so he took the opportunity to silence himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan shook his head, “No, Anakin, you didn’t kill her. She was alive during birth. But--it was as if her very presence was being lifted from her as she died. Like her presence in the Force was being pulled.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader blinked, his eyes flashing gold, “Sidious,” the Sith growled out past his bared teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan frowned, “I’m sorry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sidious… it was him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I felt the same thing when my mother passed away. I have to believe it was Sidious. He never blatantly explained that he was the one sending me my visions or that he was the one who killed my mother, but there is no other explanation.” Vader growled as his grip tightened painfully around Obi-Wan’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He winced at the jolt of pain before he could stop himself. Vader caught his reaction and quickly pulled his hand away, as if burned, looking terrified as he tucked his arm under the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Vader mumbled, “I didn’t--I don’t want to hurt you--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan nodded and extended his hand back towards the Sith, “I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader smiled, though it didn’t quite reach his eyes as he placed his human hand atop Obi-Wan’s. Vader opened and closed his mouth multiple times, as if searching for what to say as they sat in silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Obi-Wan provided. He knew what the Sith wanted to ask about. “You can ask about them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The baby?” Vader croaked out, “Did they… survive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan nodded, “They did. Twins. A boy and a girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader’s jaw fell open in shock, “T-twins?” he stuttered out, “That’s… I don’t--It’s amazing. A boy and a girl.” His gaze drifted away as he cracked a smile. “Names?” he asked, eyes shooting back to Obi-Wan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke, for the boy. Leia, for the girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke and Leia,” Vader mumbled, testing the names on his tongue. “Leia and Luke.” He scoffed out a laugh before his face went back to it’s somber neutrality, “Where are they? I must see them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan drew his lips into a line, “I am not sure if we are ready to let you see them…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader frowned, “But… I’m their father! That’s ridiculous! I should raise them. They are </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> kids!” He exclaimed, a spike of anger in the Force.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know.” Obi-Wan quickly said, ducking his head at Vader’s outburst, “Just--you can’t blame us for having trepidations.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader’s shoulders sunk with his heart. He had let his anger show in front of Obi-Wan again… kriff, how many more times would he make Obi-Wan afraid of him? “I get it. You’re afraid I’ll go all territorial and beserk like I was. It’s a reasonable fear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anakin, you can’t blame us for wanting to wait. I know that you aren’t as you were on Mustafar, I can sense change in you, but that still doesn’t mean we shouldn’t be wary. It’ll take time, but I promise that you will have Luke and Leia by your side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader lifted his eyes as he squeezed Obi-Wan’s hand, “By </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> side, you mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan smiled, “As you wish, Lord Vader.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader narrowed his eyes at that, making Obi-Wan laugh playfully. “I don’t want you to call me that,” Vader pouted as he looked at Obi-Wan through his lashes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just Vader, then?” Obi-Wan joked. “Or, perhaps, just Darth. That is quite catchy, actually--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was silenced by a press of lips to his own. They were as soft and plump as he remembered; and Vader still kissed as Anakin always had, with a graze of teeth and a deep push with each press of lips. Obi-Wan sighed into Vader’s mouth contentedly, the Sith being urged on by the reaction to press his robotic arm to the back of Obi-Wan’s head and keep them closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt as if an aching need was being massaged, like a knotted rope was getting all the kinks pulled from it, as if he was diving into an ice-cold bath after being out in the sun for hours. Kissing Anakin had always felt like that, to some degree. It felt like a puzzle-piece was just being clicked into place. But now, after getting through the pain and separation, it helped quench a deep need Obi-Wan didn’t even know he had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader growled in frustration when he stopped himself in reaching through to Obi-Wan’s Force signature, as he tried and failed to wrap them together and mingle their minds in pure ecstasy and pleasure and warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kriff, I can’t wait to mend our bond,” Vader mumbled against Obi-Wan’s lips. Reaching forward and retreating, again and again, to place peppering kisses all over Obi-Wan’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan gazed at him through hooded eyes, his mind needing a moment to catch up, “Why can’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sidious would be able to sense it if I did. And I can’t have him knowing that I am rebonded with you or that I am even in contact with you. He told me that during our time at the Temple, he was able to tap into our bond. I can’t risk that happening now.” Vader whispered as he trailed kisses down Obi-Wan’s chin and neck. It gave Obi-Wan flashes of the nights spent on Coruscant, squished together on Anakin’s bed, when they would lazily touch each other and kiss every piece of skin they could reach. They acted like they had all the time in the world back then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader’s kisses had a different ferocity to them, as if he was a man starving and Obi-Wan was a full-course meal. He kissed with a primal need that had been absent before. Perhaps now Vader was going to take what he could get in the moment, rather than savoring the feeling and the touches as Anakin once had. Not that Obi-Wan minded the subtle change. If anything he felt the similar ache and growing need to do so himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Follow me,” Obi-Wan whispered as he stood from his chair and began walking towards the back room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear the legs of Vader’s seat scrape against the floor as he followed after him. Obi-Wan knelt on the bed as he pulled out the trunk he had looked at moments earlier, unlocking the latch and tossing it open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader froze in the doorway, leaning against the cut-out frame as he crossed his arms over his chest. Obi-Wan looked up at him and his breath caught in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun streamed in through a crack in the clay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Illuminating the man’s hair in a golden glow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan let his gaze linger a moment longer in a pause of awe and adoration. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He could be mistaken for an angel,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought, his chest filling with warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He almost wanted to scoff at how ridiculous of a situation they were in. They truly had come full circle, ever since that day they first met in Watto’s store. At least one thing hadn’t changed, the way the sunlight of Tatooine managed to filter through the tiniest crevices in the clay and hit Anakin in the most ethereal ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked away with a deep breath in as he ran his fingers along the fabric hiding what was just underneath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you truly intend on being Anakin Skywalker, it is fair to say you should be allowed to wield the lightsaber </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> had constructed, at least to kill the man who manipulated you into the darkside,” Obi-Wan whispered, as if afraid to break a delicate moment which had already passed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He peeled back the different layers of fabric, producing the two lightsabers from out of the chest. In his peripheral vision he saw Vader twitch, as if seeing the two weapons side-by-side was too much for him to bear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan looked up, his right hand taking Anakin’s saber and offering it towards Vader, “Well?” he asked, somewhat tentatively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader just stared at the durasteel weapon, his jaw slack with shock. His right hand trailed to the weapon still attached at his waist. Obi-Wan’s eyes followed the movements, inspecting the weapon which Vader had constructed. It looked far heavier than Anakin’s weapon, with bulkier parts and a larger hilt. Though, it was strikingly similar to the style of Anakin’s, as if Vader was too sentimental to completely redesign a saber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still can’t believe you saved it,” Vader mumbled, his golden eyes flicking between Obi-Wan and the weapon he held in his right hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan sighed out a laugh, “I have to say that I kept it for rather selfish reasons. I used the excuse that I would give it to your children one day, but…” he paused, and Vader stayed silent allowing Obi-Wan to take his time, “I found myself just staring at it. I think I--” Obi-Wan let out a spiteful laugh, “I think I memorized everything about the saber, down to the very nuts and bolts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader let out a wavering sigh, “I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan nodded his head, “There were a lot of things we could have done differently. All we can do now is look forward.” He set the sabers on the bed beside him, since it didn’t seem Vader was willing to hold Anakin’s old energy sword. At least not yet. “Anakin… I will stand beside you, but I will not stand with a corrupt Empire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader shook his head, “I won’t either. I want to dismantle the Empire and give some power back to the Senate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan raised a brow, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Some </span>
  </em>
  <span>power back to the Senate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t tell me that the Republic was any better than the Empire. Both are corrupt and faced terrible opposition. I don’t want to hold all the power, but at least with the format of an Empire things are getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>done.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It’s impossible for all the senators to agree on one thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But with an Empire, the people don’t have any say.” Obi-Wan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader scoffed, “And you think they did with the Republic?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan struggled to find words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand your hesitation with my visions, my Padawan. But I promise that I will not turn against the people. I am not my Master.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan rose from the bed and walked over to Vader, stopping inches from their toes touching, “I know you aren’t. But how will the government function? The Resistance against the Empire grows stronger every day--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And do you not think I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>helping </span>
  </em>
  <span>the Resistance by killing Sidious?” Vader questioned pointedly. “I am about to do what they could only dream of. And when I see to the rise of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>new</span>
  </em>
  <span> government, you won’t have to worry about the Resistance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan frowned, something tight coiling in the pit of his stomach, “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader sighed and raised a hand, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>human </span>
  </em>
  <span>hand, to cup the side of Obi-Wan’s face, “I will not let a group of rogue’s tear down the government which even the Force itself has expressed a need for. I am still a Sith, Obi-Wan. Even if I strive to be Anakin Skywalker again--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan shook himself from Vader’s touch, “You don’t have to be a Sith, Anakin. You don’t have to crush your opposition in search of power. You are better than that, I know you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader smiled, his golden eyes squinting together, “You think too highly of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t. Because I trust Anakin Skywalker, the man I know you still are. He would never destroy his opposition the way a Sith would.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader drew his lips into a line as his eyebrows furrowed, “Perhaps you didn’t know me that well after all, my Padawan. I have always, to some degree, allowed my darkness to guide me. Even if I was not a Sith, I still craved the power and emotions which came from the dark arts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan hesitated before taking a step closer, tucking his head into Vader’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around the Sith’s waist. Vader seemed momentarily starstruck as his hands hesitated in resting on Obi-Wan’s lower back. “I know,” Obi-Wan whispered to the black fabric Vader’s uniform was made of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Sith sighed as he tucked his nose into the top of Obi-Wan’s hair, taking a deep breath in and basking in the soft scent of his Padawan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought,” Obi-Wan began as he twisted his head to tuck it into the base of Vader’s neck, “that it was our bond, our attachment, which led you to the darkside.” He could feel Vader open his mouth to respond, so Obi-Wan quickly added, “And to some degree, I still believe that. But now, I can see it more clearly. Even if our attachment to one another is… dangerous, perhaps we still need each other. In the most twisted and unnatural way. That is why I agree to stand beside you, Anakin. Because I need you as much as you need me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader’s arms clenched around Obi-Wan as his entire body tensed, “I need you.” The Sith repeated as his robotic arm rose to grab at Obi-Wan’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Obi-Wan whispered back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you,” Vader repeated, a tad more broken and defeated. As if it even hurt to admit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made their way over to the bed, first sitting on the edge, then falling onto their sides, then Vader flipping them over so his ear rested atop Obi-Wan’s beating heart. Obi-Wan hadn’t argued about the position, since he knew the Sith--Anakin--needed the reassurance that Obi-Wan was, in fact, present and alive and </span>
  <em>
    <span>there.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader’s presence pulsed with </span>
  <em>
    <span>possessivenesswantmineneed </span>
  </em>
  <span>so the Sith had pulled back the layers of tunic to reveal the pale of expanse of Obi-Wan’s chest so he could leave red marks across the skin. Obi-Wan was half expecting him to do more than simply mark him, but Vader was acting like an animal so starved of connection that he was too overwhelmed to do much else. As if dazed by the mere fact that Obi-Wan was back underneath him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>willingly </span>
  </em>
  <span>back with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Sith eventually calmed down and began to leave licks and kisses along Obi-Wan’s neck, now able to bask in the moment rather than frantically trying to prove that they were, in fact, with each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you ever think about what it would have been like had we had the opportunity to leave the Order and live on Alderaan or Naboo?” Obi-Wan asked as he played with the strands of Vader’s bangs, pushing them back with his fingers before letting them fall in place over and over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All the time. Every second of every moment. I never stop thinking about it,” Vader said with no hesitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Sith’s hand was grasped around Obi-Wan’s Padawan braid, pulling on it ever-so-slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader had actually asked him about that: “Why do you still have your braid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never felt like cutting it off. It didn’t feel right, without you here to do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll cut it for you,” Vader had offered, “but not until I’m Anakin again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan half thought that Vader simply didn’t want to cut it because it was a good and easy thing to pull on. Plus, the Sith still seemed to have a thing for undoing and redoing Obi-Wan’s Padawan braid, if by how many times Vader had already done so was anything to go by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you ever wonder if life on Alderaan or Naboo--away from the Jedi and the Sith and the Empire--is still a possibility?” Obi-Wan asked, hopefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vader sighed, “All the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the ~reunion~ has arrived. i hope i did not disappoint. more pure vader/anakin and obi-wan in the next chapter :) [or should i say... not so pure ;)]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. I Like To Call This: A Trip Through Lovely Tatooine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>me??? actually being semi-proud of a chapter i wrote??? never thought i'd see the day. anyways! i hope you guys enjoy this update!! also i cannot believe how close we are to the end 😱 this fic has really flown by, but the finale is coming upon us.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vader went into town alongside Obi-Wan; and unsurprisingly to both of them, he was in complete disdain of what he saw. He was hostile towards nearly every townsperson which came in too close of range of them and he did not try to hide the utter disgust he had for Tatooine. Though, Obi-Wan couldn’t say it was necessary out of character. Vader was more aggressive about his dislike, but Anakin had never liked Tatooine and he <em> hated </em> slavers, so his reaction was to be expected.</p><p>“Maybe it would have been for the best if the Separatists had gunned this whole place to the ground,” Vader seethed as he watched two drunken bounty hunters come clambering out of the local cantina, throwing kicks and punches at one another with blasters firing in the background.</p><p>Obi-Wan frowned and watched his feet as they walked. “Surely you don’t mean that. There are a lot of bad people here, sure. But there are also the innocent--”</p><p>“There is no such thing as innocent,” Vader hissed as he grabbed for Obi-Wan’s hand, squeezing it with a bone-breaking force.</p><p>Obi-Wan paused as he looked down at their joined hands, though he didn’t try to pull away, “What about all the slaves who are being held here against their will? Like you and I once were. They don’t deserve to be killed, they have done nothing wrong except exist.” Obi-Wan pointed out kindly, so as not to anger Vader more than he already was.</p><p>Vader seemed to take hesitation as his head turned towards the ground, though it was difficult to see exactly what he was thinking since the majority of his face was concealed with Jinn’s large Jedi robe, which the Jedi Knight had begrudgingly handed to the Sith on Obi-Wan’s own insistence. Vader had to use <em> something </em> to hide his identity, he had practically become the second most revered and feared man in the galaxy. “If he doesn’t have something hiding his face, chaos will surely erupted on Tatooine.” Obi-Wan had said, which was ultimately what had persuaded Jinn to hand over the robe.</p><p>Vader had smirked however, as he said, “Would that be such a bad thing? I thrive on chaos.” It had simply gotten an eye-roll from Obi-Wan.</p><p>“It is such a broken system…” Vader muttered as they walked down an alleyway, trying to avoid any major roads, “My first act when I take down Sidious will be to rid the galaxy of slavery, extend the boundaries of the Empire to the Outer Rim to make my word law.”</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled tiredly, “That is a good goal to have. Though it will be a long path--”</p><p>“You don’t think I can do it?” Vader asked, anger in his voice.</p><p>“Not at all,” Obi-Wan said calmly, “I was simply saying that you must have patience during the time it will take to fully enact the movement. And illegal slavery will still exist for a long time. But I will stand with you all the way, remember that.”</p><p>Vader came to a halt, pulling Obi-Wan’s hand until the younger turned to look at him. “Thank you,” Vader whispered, “I’m sorry. I--My anger, again…”</p><p>“It is a part of you, Anakin,” Obi-Wan replied and raised a hand to brush away the hair that had fallen in Vader’s eyes, “I know that you will never hurt me. I am not afraid.”</p><p>Vader scoffed and turned his head, brushing Obi-Wan’s hand away, “You say that with such confidence even after what I did on Mustafar.”</p><p>“But you didn’t kill me, and you didn’t kill Padme either.” Obi-Wan was quick to point out, “You didn’t even want to fight me, I could tell. I knew you wouldn’t be able to hurt me on Mustafar, you never were and never will be.”</p><p>Vader flicked his eyes back to Obi-Wan before leaning in and pressing a flitting kiss to his lips. “Thank you,” Vader mumbled as he pulled away, though stopping close enough that their noses brushed together. “I hate having to rely on you to help ease my nature as a Sith, I want to be better.”</p><p>“And you will,” Obi-Wan said as a promise, “But until then, I am more than happy to let you rely on me. You were trapped as Darth Vader for… <em> months, </em>it will take some time for you to fully return. Don’t rush the process.”</p><p>Vader drew his lips into a line, “I just feel like I need you more than you need me, and that I’m more of a hassle and a chore for you than anything else.”</p><p>“Stop with that,” Obi-Wan said with a bite to his words, “If you were being a hassle or a chore, I would tell you. You are not able to make me <em> do </em> anything, okay? I <em> need </em>you, that is why I am helping you. Granted, I also think that the galaxy will be safer if I am there beside you,” that drew a hesitant chuckle from Vader, “but that’s only a plus. Don’t think that I’m not being selfish by keeping myself at your side.”</p><p>Vader smiled and lifted Obi-Wan’s hand, running his lips along his knuckles before planting a kiss to the back of his hand, “You aren’t selfish, but I appreciate the sentiment, my Padawan.” Vader seemed to halt at his words before hesitantly saying, “I never asked you before, but… do you even want me to continue to call you my--”</p><p>“I want nothing more than for you to continue to call me your Padawan,” Obi-Wan answered before Vader was able to finish.</p><p>Vader’s eyes pinched in the corners as he smiled, “Alright, then,<em> my Padawan.” </em></p><p>The Sith took a step forward, planting his knee between Obi-Wan’s legs and pushing him against one of the walls they stood between. Obi-Wan’s back collided with the wall, but Vader’s hand was there to catch his head. Obi-Wan found the simple gesture incredibly thoughtful, not something a Sith would normally take into consideration. Though, Vader’s hand was still wrapped tightly around Obi-Wan’s wrist, pinning it to the wall with a bruising force. </p><p>“What I wouldn’t give to take you right now,” Vader whispered as he leaned down, his nose brushing against Obi-Wan’s cheek.</p><p>“Wait, not here,” Obi-Wan whispered frantically, trying to catch if anyone was coming down the alleyway from his peripheral vision.</p><p>“Yes here,” Vader pushed back, his chest meeting Obi-Wan’s and nearly drawing a moan from the younger man. Obi-Wan flinched his eyes shut as Vader’s mouth wandered towards his neck, leaving small bites and kisses in his wake. Vader sighed once he reached the neckline of Obi-Wan’s tunics, he pulled away and retracted his grip on Obi-Wan’s wrist, “I can feel your trepidation.”</p><p>Obi-Wan blinked up at him, “I’m sorry, it’s just--”</p><p>Vader shook his head, “Do not apologize. I know that you are wary because you don’t think I’m Anakin just yet. And I understand. I don’t think I’m Anakin yet either.” Obi-Wan nodded as Vader took a pause, “But you must know that I may <em> never </em> be Anakin. And if you are going to be… this scared of me and this cautious around me then…” Vader sighed as his gaze fell to the ground, “Then maybe you coming with me isn’t as good of an idea as I thought it was. I mean--” Vader scoffed as he ran a hand through his hair under the hood of the robe, “What if when I mend our bond, you are too scared of what my very presence in the Force has become?”</p><p>“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said gently as he raised a hand to cup Vader’s face. The Sith leaned into his touch, his eyes closing for only a moment, “it will take time. And I regret to say that I am still… wary of you, but that is because I do not know what to expect either. I would never be <em> scared </em> of you, at least not now. I know you did what you thought was best, you are <em> always </em> doing what you think to be best. And for that, I could never be terrified of you. You will heal with time, especially if I am by your side. We both need time to heal, don’t you think?” Vader smiled as he turned his head and placed a kiss to Obi-Wan’s palm.</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled back and grabbed hold of Vader’s hand with his, “Come, we have to hurry and get a ship.”</p><hr/><p>The one good thing about being the second most powerful man in the galaxy was the fact that Vader was able to purchase a ship without even half a thought. The junkyard owner, a large, beefy man with a trunk for a nose, had stated a price and Vader had not even tried to bargain it. He simply tossed the owner the credits before waltzing towards the ship, the robe flying out behind him similar to the sleek, black cape he was always seen wearing in the HoloNet. </p><p>The first time Obi-Wan had seen Vader was, once again, just like the first time he had seen Anakin all those years ago, on a poster in the center of town. He looked regal and daunting and entrancing all at the same time. He looked nearly identical to how he looked when his face was on a poster for the Jedi Order, though he appeared more weathered and torn over the years of War. He was dressed in an all-black ensemble which hugged him far better than his Jedi robes ever did, along with a large, shining chestplate, and a red sash with gold trim running along his torso. His eyes were shining a bright yellow, of course, as he stared through the holographic poster and his face was set in a deep frown. His anger petulant yet demeaning.</p><p>The large, scrolling text under Vader had read: <b>JOIN THE EMPIRE NOW, SIGN UP FOR THE FIRST GALACTIC MILITIA. </b></p><p>And when Anakin had made his first public appearance as <em> Vader </em> the HoloNet had a field day. He had joined the Emperor’s side at the first monthly Imperial Ball, dressed in the highest fashion. He had on a black lace mask covering only his eyes and upper cheekbones with his hair slicked back, a few strands hanging forward to frame his already sculpted face. It had given Obi-Wan immediate flashes of their undercover mission on Canto Bight. Vader was dressed more like a fashionable noble rather than a War General, with the large and black draping robes leaving his entire front torso exposed and on display for the public to drool over and whisper about. The sleeves were also cut out, connected only between his shoulders and the black cufflinks he wore. And behind him was what would soon be crowned Vader’s signature piece of clothing, the large, midnight-black cape with a deep red underside.</p><p>Obi-Wan had only seen glimpses of that night from the holograms of others around him at the cantina he had stopped in. Though he had heard the uproar from the bounty hunters he was sat beside when Vader supposedly drew his red energy sword, threatening some of the empirical nobles which were attending the ball. That was the moment Obi-Wan chose to walk out.</p><p>“What do you think?” Vader asked, pulling Obi-Wan from his train of thought with a hand to his shoulder.</p><p>Obi-Wan blinked up at the ship. It wasn’t the prettiest thing he had ever seen, but it would do. It reminded him a lot of the ship Anakin used to fly and work on for endless hours down in the hangar, the Corellian G9 Rigger-class light freighter. Or, as Anakin called it, “The Twilight.”</p><p>“Looks sufficient enough,” Obi-Wan said and stepped away to the underbelly of the ship, running his fingers over the metal. He tapped along the outerside, feeling for the engine.</p><p>A stifled laugh from Vader caught Obi-Wan’s attention, making him turn to look. “What?” Obi-Wan asked with a smile.</p><p>Vader paused as he walked forward, crowding close to him, “It seems you learned a few of my tricks, huh?” Vader asked before directing his gaze towards where Obi-Wan’s hand was still frozen. The Sith popped open the hatch, revealing the powerful engine lying beneath.</p><p>“Everything I learned about ships and mechanics was from you,” Obi-Wan said as he peered up at the exposed inner workings of the ship. It looked like it was fueled as well, which was one less thing they had to worry about.</p><p>Vader paused as he watched Obi-Wan tinker with the engine, a sparkle of light in his eyes, “I didn’t teach you that much.”</p><p>Obi-Wan laughed as he raised onto his tiptoes to reach further inside, “Yes, you did. You may not have meant to teach me a lot, but just watching you work on C-3PO and fixing that junky speeder over and over helped me understand machines more than I ever thought possible.” He fell back onto his heels with a huff and turned to look at Vader, who was simply staring at him with a pleased yet longing look on his face. Obi-Wan frowned, “What is it?”</p><p>Vader took a prolonged breath in before exhaling violently, “I miss you.”</p><p>Obi-Wan tilted his head, “I’m right here.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Obi-Wan swallowed and stepped forward, the toes of their shoes tapping together. He placed a hand underneath Vader’s chin and raised his head upwards until he was forced to make eye contact. “I’m not leaving you, Ani.”</p><p>Vader’s face scrunched as his eyes turned glassy, “Okay…”</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed, his shoulders deflating. His thumb stroked long and slow along Vader’s jawline as he whispered, “I’ll tell you that everyday for the rest of our lives if that is what it takes for you to believe me.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Vader whispered back as he lifted both hands to grab hold of Obi-Wan’s.</p><p>“You don’t have to thank me.” Obi-Wan said and let his hand fall, still being held by Vader’s, “We should probably go grab Ahsoka and Jinn. Let them know we are ready.”</p><p>Vader let out a steady breath, his shoulder locking into position, “This is it, then?”</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded, “This is it.”</p><hr/><p>The tension was palpable as the four of them sat in the cockpit of the newly purchased ship. Obi-Wan looked as if the silence was choking him alive, so he chose to busy himself by checking and rechecking the supplies they brought with them over and over. Vader had flashed him an annoyed look at his antics, so his Padawan fell silent and tried to relax into the bench they were sat on, just behind the pilot’s seat.</p><p>Ahsoka was at the controls and Jinn in the co-pilot position as they travelled through hyperspace towards Exegol. Vader was more than reluctant to let Ahsoka fly, and even more outraged at the fact that he wasn’t even allowed in the co-pilot seat.</p><p>“You asked for our help, you do as we say,” Ahsoka had told him pointedly as they walked into the ship.</p><p>Vader had given Obi-Wan a glare, as if saying “do something.” But Obi-Wan simply shrugged and walked in behind Ahsoka.</p><p>Though Vader couldn’t complain that much, since the bench allowed for him to crowd beside Obi-Wan without any sidelong or wary glances from Ahsoka or Jinn. </p><p>After Obi-Wan was done rechecking the supplies for what was probably the fifth time, he had placed a delicate hand on Vader’s thigh and began to run soothing circles with his fingers along the expanse of clothed skin. Vader had lifted his leg towards the touch, and was rewarded with a warm squeeze.</p><p>He turned to watch Obi-Wan, his Padawan looking towards the floor of the ship as he mindlessly and calmly massaged Vader’s thigh. </p><p>Golden-red eyelashes against pale skin, freckles beginning to scatter his cheeks due to his return to Tatooine, and longer hair, waving and soft to the touch with the same reddish tone he always had, ever since they were kids. He was still beautiful, still breathtaking; a true Old Republic God among mortals.</p><p>Vader, on the other hand, looked what could only be considered as “run-down.” Sure, he projected himself well to the public when need be. He still looked handsome enough to admit he was attractive. But nothing could hide the bags and redness under his eyes, or the aging lines which were beginning to show at the corners of his eyes and mouth. </p><p>He was simply nothing compared to Obi-Wan; that beautifully, impossible creature.</p><p>His Padawan looked to be the very definition of serene. The Sith wondered how he managed to be so calm and distinguished when they were about to assassinate the most powerful man in the galaxy. Sure, Vader was <em> calm </em> but he was still <em> nervous. </em> Though, maybe Obi-Wan wasn’t scared because he didn’t know what to expect. He hadn’t yet seen first-hand what Sidious was capable of.</p><p>A tremor wracked itself through Vader as he flicked his gaze away from Obi-Wan’s peaceful face.</p><p>Of course Vader always <em> planned </em> to kill his Master. He knew that Sidious had manipulated him into Falling, and if what Maul had said was correct, that Sidious <em> was </em> the one who put out a target for Obi-Wan back on Ryloth, then he would eventually have to pay for what he did. Vader wouldn’t simply <em> let that slide. </em> </p><p>But Vader had his reasons for keeping his Master alive.</p><p>One of the reasons why he hadn’t assassinated Sidious sooner was because he needed someone of higher standing to organize the galaxy before he took over. The people would have an easier time listening to the Chancellor-turned-Emperor than they would a random War General who decided to rise to power. And standing beside the Emperor as the second in command was a way for his face to become recognizable across the galaxy, he would already be a familiar and powerful face after he assassinated his manipulator.</p><p>Of course, playing into his Master’s hand came with a cost. Sidious had him do unspeakable things the past few months, travelling all across the galaxy and killing groups of rogues who his Master thought were out of line. He was his Master’s own personal assassin. And Vader, regrettably, hadn’t seen that right away. For the first two months he truly believed that what he was doing for the betterment of the galaxy, for the Empire, and for when he rose to power. </p><p>He had so easily believed all that Sidious said.</p><p>The worst part, however, was when Vader refused to do his Master’s dirty work.</p><p>That was his second reason for not killing Sidious sooner, he simply wasn’t strong enough. Or, he felt so defeated and broken that he didn’t think he could.</p><p>When he first refused to go kill a group of Resistance fighters on Hoth, about three months after his Fall, Sidous had resorted to other measures to persuade Vader to do as he said. Mostly torture, though that was being kind. He was forced to be at his Master’s beck and call by various shows of power. It quickly became a daily thing, and it truly wasn’t until the fourth month that Vader even thought of trying to find Obi-Wan again.</p><p>Vader swallowed and brought his hand atop Obi-Wan’s, tying their fingers together and clenching his fist tightly.</p><p>His eyes travelled back up to meet Obi-Wan’s, who was already staring at him with a soft smile playing at the corners of his lips. Vader took a slow breath in as he lifted his other hand, running a chunk of hair between his fingers and brushed it back behind Obi-Wan’s ear only for it to bounce back into place. His thumb traced over Obi-Wan’s brow, down to the mole under his eye, along his cheekbone, ghosting across his lips which opened on their own accord. Vader stared at them briefly and hungrily, like a man dying in a desert with water right in front of him that he couldn’t drink, before moving down to the divot in his chin.</p><p>“Your hair is longer,” Vader whispered after many moments of silence.</p><p>“As you have told me,” Obi-Wan said, his lips fully curving into a smile.</p><p>Vader’s hand ran down, scooping behind Obi-Wan’s hair and landing on his Padawan braid. “I don’t know if I want to cut this.”</p><p>Obi-Wan drew his eyebrows together as he looked up at Vader through his lashes, “We don’t have to,” he spoke kindly as he brought his other hand to wrap around Vader’s. “I like it myself, I have grown to…” Obi-Wan paused to purse his lips, “appreciate it for what it is.”</p><p>Vader smiled weakly, his golden eyes crinkling, “I feel like it’s the only part of the real me left.” He mumbled, quiet enough that Jinn and Ahsoka wouldn’t hear.</p><p>“No,” Obi-Wan whispered back, pushing his hand into Vader’s chest, just over his heart, “this is the real part of you left, Anakin. This has never changed, and never will.”</p><p>Vader let out an embarrassed laugh, “You are so cheesy, my love.”</p><p>Obi-Wan seemed momentarily stricken by the words before melting against Vader’s hand, “One of us must be. Force knows you won’t be.”</p><p>Vader seemed to take offence, “Excuse you, I can be <em> incredibly </em> loving and cheesy when I wish to be.” He leaned in, his nose brushing against Obi-Wan’s. He smirked as he saw the heat rush to Obi-Wan’s cheek, and his heart couldn’t help but flutter at the wide-eyed look his Padawan gave him. “And I have all the time in the world to prove it to you.”</p><p>There was something hesitant which flashed across Obi-Wan’s expression. Vader frowned as Obi-Wan pulled away, his own unease and impatience heightening in the Force.</p><p>“We’re here,” Ahsoka called to them, making Vader snap his head away.</p><p>Vader rose abruptly and tugged at the red sash which hung across his torso. “I will go in first when we get to Sidious’s throne room. You will remain in hiding until I give you the signal.” The three of them stared up at Vader, wide eyed and unmoving. “Understood?” he clarified, awaiting a clear answer.</p><p>“Yes,” Obi-Wan answered, rising from his seat to stand before Vader. He tugged at Vader’s chestplate, moving it to the right position, before dusting across his shoulders. “We understand.”</p><hr/><p>“Ah, Vader,” Sidious’s voice managed to echo around the throne room on Exegol. It sent a chill through Obi-Wan’s spine as he saw a ghastly, gray hand reach towards Vader.</p><p>The three of them were hidden behind one of the towering, rocky structures which hid the throne room from the rest of Exegol. Vader had told them to wait right there. <em> No moving. No fidgeting. Don’t even breathe. </em></p><p>It was difficult to see exactly what was happening, the only thing Obi-Wan could clearly make out was Vader, an expansive chasm, and what seemed to be an empty auditorium. He would have to base everything solely on what he would hear.</p><p>Vader knelt to the ground, bowing his head as Sidious placed his hand atop before digging his nails into Vader’s scalp. The Sith seemed to wince at the pain, though that could have just been Obi-Wan seeing things.</p><p>“Were you… <em> successful?” </em> Sidious all but hissed.</p><p>“Yes, my Master.” Vader mumbled.</p><p>Sidious hummed, low and deep, the sound entering Obi-Wan’s mind like venom. “You are still attached, I can sense.” Sidious seethed, his grip seeming to tighten on Vader’s head. “Pitiful.”</p><p>“I am sorry, Master.”</p><p>“I will believe that to be true when you kill that ghastly <em> pet </em>of yours.” Sidious said as he released his grip, turning and leaving Vader knelt on the ground. “Repeat the Sith Code to me, my Apprentice.”</p><p>“Peace is a lie, there is only passion,” Vader began and Sidious hummed in approval, “Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power,” Obi-Wan saw Vader’s fist clench by his side, anger spiking in the Force, “Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me.”</p><p>“An improvement has been made.” Sidious spoke, mainly to himself, “Rise.”</p><p>Vader did as he was told, standing from the ground, though keeping his head ducked.</p><p>“Your anger…” Sidious practically groaned, “I can <em> feel </em> it. I feed your hatred for me, my powerful Apprentice. So don’t think--!” Obi-Wan winced as Sidious’s hand flew forward, squeezing Vader’s neck through the Forceand lifting him into the air. “--for a <em> second, </em> that I do not know your intentions.”</p><p>Vader let out a choking sound as he reached for his throat. Sidious released him, allowing his Apprentice to fall to a heap on the floor. Vader heaved in a breath as he got on all fours, slowly lifting himself back to his feet.</p><p>“If you think I am ignorant enough to miss the pitiful <em> joy </em> I felt in the Force, then you are mistaken. I know you have made contact with your <em> dearest attachment. </em> Did he promise to bring you back to the light?” Sidious asked mockfully as Vader stood before him, “Or perhaps he said he loves you no matter what, and that he would follow you to the very ends of the galaxy. He is fooling you, Vader. You cannot <em> trust </em> someone like him!”</p><p>Vader’s gaze shot to his left, briefly making eye contact with Obi-Wan. The Sith had worry and pain in his eyes, as if he was fighting to believe that what Sidious had said wasn’t true. Obi-Wan could practically taste the unease which flowed from him in the Force.</p><p>“He is here, then,” Sidious said, cutting through the silence. Obi-Wan held his breath, Ahsoka and Jinn flashing him worried glances. “Why don’t you bring your pet forward, my Apprentice.”</p><p>Obi-Wan rose from his place, Vader’s eyes filling with fear as the Padawan moved out from the hiding place. “Obi-Wan--” Vader choked out.</p><p>He shook his head, motioning with his hand by his side for Vader to remain calm. The Sith glanced around his face, trying to read his Padawan’s emotions and feelings without the Force to guide him. Obi-Wan came to a stop beside Vader, his head hung from his shoulders before Sidious.</p><p>Obi-Wan flashed Vader a side-eyed look, giving him a curt nod. Vader still appeared worried and tense, his very presence in the Force muddled with many different emotions.</p><p>“To think that <em> you </em> are the last thread holding my Apprentice to the light,” Sidious all but scoffed as he descended from his throne. He was shrouded by his dark cloak as he came to a halt before them, only the tip of his nose and chin visible underneath the fabric. </p><p>The Sith Lord raised a hand, the tips of his fingers brushing against Obi-Wan’s jaw as he lifted the Padawan’s face. Vader tensed beside him, his entire posture going stiff and expression hardening. Sidious hummed as he moved Obi-Wan’s head from side to side, “I can see why my Apprentice took such a liking to you.” Obi-Wan was released with a rough flick of Sidious’s wrist, the Sith Lord eyeing Vader, “But you cannot seriously <em> believe </em>that Obi-Wan actually trusts you. He left you and disappeared amongst the galaxy. He is plotting to betray you, just like the Jedi!”</p><p>“Anakin--” Obi-Wan began.</p><p>“Quiet,” Sidious hissed as he reached his hand forward, an invisible fist closing itself around Obi-Wan’s throat. Obi-Wan struggled to take in air, though the grip wasn’t deadly. Sidious wasn’t planning to be the one to kill Obi-Wan, no… he wanted Vader to deal the final blow.</p><p>“Release him!” Vader shouted, reaching for his lightsaber and unsheathing it in one swift motion. The saber hummed to life, casting the scene in a haunting red.</p><p>“Vader, you must see through the lies which Obi-Wan has told you. Just as you saw through the lies of the Jedi!”</p><p>“The only lies I need to see through are the ones you have told me,” Vader growled and rolled his saber in his hand, as if stalling the act of killing his Master. If Obi-Wan could feel Vader’s trepidation in the Force, surely Sidious could as well.</p><p>Sidious shook his head in disapproval, “You have come so far, my Apprentice, you are more powerful than you ever were before. And you have come so far with only <em> my </em> assistance. It is time you prove yourself to me, show me that you are worthy of the sheer <em> power </em> I have bestowed upon you.”</p><p>Obi-Wan took in a heaving breath as Sidious released him, falling to his hands and knees as he coughed to clear his airway.</p><p>“You must strike down your remaining weakness, and fully brand yourself as <em> Darth Vader. </em> The man who has the potential to be the most powerful Sith the galaxy has ever known.”</p><p>Vader flashed his gaze to where Obi-Wan was on his knees, gazing up at him with worry and slight fear.</p><p>“Do you expect Obi-Wan to join your side just like that?” Sidious all but laughed, “Surely you can feel his fear and hesitation. Why would someone so <em> terrified </em> of who you are not have some plot to <em> destroy </em> you!”</p><p>Vader swallowed, his red saber faltering as he turned towards Obi-Wan.</p><p>“He turned against you once, and he will turn against you again. You know who you can trust, my Apprentice. And Obi-Wan is not one of them. <em> He </em> cut your dyad, he sided with the Jedi! He could never truly <em> love </em>a Fallen!” Sidious shouted as he placed a hand on Vader’s shoulder.</p><p>Obi-Wan’s eyes blew wide as Vader raised his blade, the Sith’s expression lost and confused, “Obi…”</p><p>“Ani,” Obi-Wan gasped out, “it’s okay.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” Vader murmured as he brought his saber down.</p><p>Obi-Wan remained frozen as a blur of white energy passed by his head. Between one blink and the next Vader twisted the saber in his hand, jutting it out behind him.</p><p>The two remained breathlessly still as a creeping silence filled the throne room.</p><p>“Obi?” Vader whispered.</p><p>Obi-Wan spooked as a flash of white and blue filled his vision, lightning crackling from behind Vader. The Sith yelled out in anguish as he dropped his saber, falling to the ground with Sidious standing over him, hands extended with brilliant, blue lightning spouting from his fingertips.</p><p>“No!” Obi-Wan yelled as he reached for his own saber.</p><p>Sidious caught his movement, easily flinging the hilt out of Obi-Wan’s hand with a flick of his wrist. “How disappointing,” the Sith Lord muttered. He took a step forward, towering over Vader as the Apprentice struggled to get up.</p><p>“Please…” Vader whimpered but was promptly silenced with another spout of lightning.</p><p>“You have always been weak,” Sidious hissed as he extended his arms further, forcing the raw energy of the lightning to crackle and nearly completely debilitate the Sith.</p><p>“Stop!” the voice made Sidious and Obi-Wan turn.</p><p>Ahsoka lunged forward, her blue blade slicing the air as she came down on Sidious. Though, the Sith Lord seemed prepared as he drew his own, easily blocking her attack with his own red blade.</p><p>Jinn rushed forward, helping Obi-Wan get to his feet. “Good timing,” Obi-Wan croaked out before rushing for his own saber. He grasped the hilt in his hand as he turned back, Jinn and Ahsoka already locked in a deadly duel with Sidious. He next looked towards Vader, where he was still lying helplessly on the ground beside the large, stretching chasm.</p><p>He raced forward, kneeling on the ground beside Vader and reached to check for a pulse. He let out a relieved sigh as he felt the steady rhythm which pumped under the skin. </p><p>Obi-Wan rose back to his feet, head turning just in time to see Sidious push Ahsoka towards the cliff with a swing of his red blade.</p><p>“No!” Obi-Wan yelled as he reached an arm forward as if to grab Ahsoka before she fell over the cliff. Though he was too far away and too late, her figure already lost amongst the rocky cliffs.</p><p>“I’ll get her!” Jinn yelled over the crackling of the Force lightning which seemed to follow him before he too disappeared amongst the ravine.</p><p>“And then there was one,” Sidious mumbled as he raised his saber towards Obi-Wan.</p><p>Obi-Wan frowned and planted his feet apart as he drew his saber, swinging it by his side before lifting it above his head, extending his left hand forward. “I should kill you,” he seethed between bared teeth.</p><p>Sidious hummed, “I know you want to. I can <em> feel </em> it. Perhaps I should have gone after you rather than Anakin. Your emotions are more controlled, but less <em> dulled </em> by the Jedi Order. You have so much <em> potential… </em>”</p><p>“I would never Fall to the darkside,” Obi-Wan said as he paced forward before setting them in a circle, similar to how the fight on Mustafar had begun.</p><p>“Yet your anger is <em> palpable. </em> Nearly as strong as Anakin’s once was.” Sidious smirked as he struck his saber against the ground. “Do you honestly believe you can <em> save </em> Vader? Or that Vader is even <em> worth </em> saving? You have no idea the things that he has done and that he plans to do.”</p><p>“He was lost,” Obi-Wan countered, “I have saved him once, I can save him again.”</p><p>Sidious let out a boisterous laugh, “<em> You </em> are the reason he Fell in the first place.” Obi-Wan was too late to catch the hesitation which flashed across his face, but Sidious wasn’t, as a smile stretched onto his face, “You know it, too. The dangerous impact which you have on my Apprentice. You hold his fate in your hands, and that idea <em> terrifies </em>you.”</p><p>“It did. Once.” Obi-Wan spat back, “But that is the power I hold above even you. I have the ability to control the one person you only <em> wish </em>you could.”</p><p>Sidious frowned as he jutted a hand forward, lightning sparking from his fingers. Obi-Wan quickly shifted his blade and planted his feet to deflect the sparkling energy. He panted as he swung his saber away, Sidious allowing his hand to fall back to his side.</p><p>“It seems my Apprentice taught you well, Padawan.”</p><p>Obi-Wan’s face scrunched into a frown as Sidious raised his hand once more, an even more powerful onslaught of lightning berating him. He grunted as he felt his feet slip, the force of the attack threatening to knock him over. His hands turned knuckle white as he struggled to not lose the grip on his saber, though he could feel it slipping.</p><p>“Your friends are going to die beside you,” Sidious spoke above the crackling of the lightning.</p><p>Obi-Wan panted as his vision blurred, the blue and white flashes blinding him. He was fighting unconsciousness, pulling himself from the black splotches which began to fill his vision. “The only one going to… die--” Obi-Wan gasped, “is you.”</p><p>Sidious laughed as he pushed his hand forward, easily sending Obi-Wan toppling to the ground. The Padawan groaned in pain as his head hit the ground; he rushed to sit up, though immediately regretted the decision as the world tilted and blurred. He scrambled to find his saber, his hands moving frantically against the rough ground. He hissed as he cut his palm open against a sharp rock before locating the durasteel hilt.</p><p>He raised it just in time, milliseconds before the lightning reached him. Obi-Wan wavered as he got to his feet, one hand cupping his head as he tried to steady the shifting world.</p><p>Sidious scowled and raised a second hand beside his first.</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed as he closed his eyes. This was it. All of that… all of that fighting… all the suffering… for nothing.</p><p>A solid block of warmth formed against Obi-Wan’s back, helping to hold him upright. Obi-Wan leaned against it with a sigh of relief before he could properly understand what was happening. A warm hand wrapped around his, which was still gripping deathly to the hilt of his saber. And he thought he was seeing things when a second saber, the same brilliant blue as his, crossed his own.</p><p>“I’m here,” a recognizable voice whispered into his ear.</p><p>“Anakin,” Obi-Wan sighed as he felt his arm begin to drop, only being held up by the grip Anakin had around his hand.</p><p>“I’m here, Obi-Wan.”</p><p>Distantly, Obi-Wan heard Sidious chuckle, “You think you can take me down? You are stretching yourself too thin, my Apprentice.”</p><p>Obi-Wan heard Anakin pant into his ear as he pushed them forward, Obi-Wan’s feet faltering under him. “Not just me, and not just Obi-Wan. But we stand beside all the innocent who had to pay for the War, all the Jedi who gave their lives for a cause which used them, and all those who still hold hope for a galaxy with a bright future.”</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled as he closed his eyes, the thunderous sound of the lightning drowning out Sidious’s screams.</p><p>When the scene fell into silence, Obi-Wan reopened his eyes to see the remnants of Sidious’s cloak laying on the ground. He glanced around. There was no lightning. No red lightsabers. No Sidious.</p><p>He choked out an incredulous laugh as he turned towards Anakin. “Is it--?” he cut himself off as he looked up at Anakin, the elder staring down at him with the same golden eyes. </p><p>Yet, that wasn’t Vader. That crooked grin and the shine in his eyes was purely Anakin. Full-heartedly and positively… Anakin. Not even Vader could replicate that look.</p><p>“It’s over,” Anakin promised and nodded as he raised his hand to brush at Obi-Wan’s cheek.</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed out a chuckle and swallowed. A million thoughts rushed through him, he had no idea what to even say… “Please, kiss me,” the words left his mouth before he could even begin to stop them.</p><p>Anakin laughed and didn’t hesitate in leaning down to capture Obi-Wan’s lips in a kiss. Warmth rushed through him as their lips met. It felt like relief, exasperation, and joy all in one. He quickly wrapped a hand around the back of Anakin’s neck, pulling him closer. He never wanted to merge so fully with another person as much as in that moment.</p><p>“I can finally do this,” Anakin panted as he pulled away, though not far, as he placed his forehead on Obi-Wan's.</p><p>Obi-Wan didn’t even have time to ask <em> what </em> before Anakin pushed into his mind. He let out a shivering breath as Anakin dug through his mind, frantically and all-consuming. As if remapping the territory that he knew was once his and would soon be his again. Obi-Wan’s toes curled and his hand in Anakin’s hair tightened into a fist as Anakin roamed his mind.</p><p>Kriff, it had been so long since he felt--since the last time he actually <em> felt. </em> He had become so accustomed to mingling his mind with Anakin’s, almost on a daily basis. That when the bond had been cut, he had been so alone. It had become a completely different reality which he quickly had to alter his own perception of the world to fit within. Being touched now, mentally, was almost already too much. But he didn’t want Anakin to stop, kriff, he didn’t want it to stop. If anything he wanted more, more of the recognizable warmth and pleasure. More of the mind which felt like his.</p><p><em> Your mind is mine, </em> Anakin sent to him, almost deliriously as he searched Obi-Wan’s mind. <em> Your mine. </em></p><p>Obi-Wan couldn’t give a proper reply besides a broken whimper. Finally, it seemed that Anakin had located what he was looking for. It was broken, cut, and shriveled, almost barely recognizable. But it was there. It would always be there, the strong bond which had once connected their minds. </p><p>It was as if Anakin barely even had to try to remend their bond before it was as strong and as present as it always had been. As if the Force itself had willed the reconnection of their minds. It pulsed between them with a bright new life, even more golden in his mind then it had been. Anakin moaned as he felt the bond open, getting a taste of the mind which was his. A mind that he would never allow out of his grasp. Not again. It belonged to him.</p><p>“I forgot how good you felt,” Anakin groaned as he rubbed his nose against Obi-Wan’s. “Sweet, like a fucking dessert.” His hands tightened in Obi-Wan’s hair, “I’m never letting you out of my sight. I will never let anyone else touch you. I shouldn’t even let anyone else <em> look </em> at you.”</p><p>“Anakin…” Obi-Wan whispered.</p><p>“Just leave us to die, I suppose,” a voice cut through the scene.</p><p>The two of them jumped away, as if they were two teenagers caught in bed together by their parents. Ahsoka and Jinn looked at them with unsurprised looks, although somewhat displeased.</p><p>“I suppose we missed out on all the action, then,” Jinn sighed as he clipped his lightsaber to his belt. “Y’know, while I was saving Ahsoka.”</p><p>“Excuse you, I was the one saving <em> you.” </em> Ahsoka jutted back, “You nearly fell all the way back down the chasm if it weren’t for me.”</p><p>“And <em> you </em>would be dead if I didn’t go after you in the first place,” Jinn countered with an indignant huff.</p><p>The four of them fell into silence as they exchanged glances. A tightness built in Obi-Wan’s chest.</p><p>Ahsoka was the first to break eye contact, her gaze falling to the ground as she crossed her arms. “I suppose Jinn and I need to get back to the ship. I’m sure you two can find one of Sidious’s ships.”</p><p>Anakin nodded, “Yes, thank you. I suppose I need to… alert the galaxy of the Emperor’s ill-fated death.” He excused himself with a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder before making his way towards the throne which still sat proud and dark at the center of the room.</p><p>Ahsoka and Jinn approached Obi-Wan warily, as if this moment was the hardest part of their mission on Exegol, “I’ll watch out for you on the HoloNet.” Ahsoka said with a playful punch to Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “Be safe.”</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled and glanced towards the ground before looking back up to make eye contact, “I will. You know, he isn’t Vader anymore. There was always still good in him.”</p><p>Jinn and Ahsoka paused as they shifted on their feet. Ahsoka cleared her throat, “I’m glad you think so.”</p><p>“Please, tell Master Yoda of the news.” Obi-Wan said, “If you can get a hold of him. Force knows he most likely won’t wish to talk with me after this.”</p><p>Ahsoka passed a wary glance over Obi-Wan’s shoulder towards Anakin. In fear that he was listening to them. But he seemed far too busy fiddling with the transmitter. “You know, it’s not too late to leave. You can still come with us.”</p><p>Obi-Wan glanced over his shoulder. And as if Anakin could sense him, he looked up, his crooked smile immediately appearing on his face. Obi-Wan’s heart melted just a little more. He turned back towards Ahsoka. “He needs me. He always has. And, if I’m completely honest, I need him. The galaxy will be safe if we stay with one another, I believe. Plus, the twins need someone to look after them. I give Anakin credit for a lot of things, but parenting may not be one of them.”</p><p>Ahsoka grasped his hand. And if he didn’t know any better, she looked as if she were about to cry. “Contact me when the twins are ready to be trained alright? They’ll need their super-cool kick-ass Aunt to teach them.”</p><p>“I couldn’t think of anyone better.” Obi-Wan smiled, “And perhaps they would need their weird Uncle there as well,” he said with a glance towards Jinn who already had tears streaming his cheeks.</p><p>“Take care, Obi-Wan,” Ahsoka said before releasing his hand. Obi-Wan watched as the two of them walked out of the throne room, disappearing amongst the shadows of Exegol.</p><hr/><p>It didn’t take long for them to locate Sidious’s ship. Though, that was mainly thanks to the fact that Anakin could remember where the hangar was located.</p><p>Once they were loaded inside, Anakin at the pilot seat and Obi-Wan at the co-pilot position, they took to the skies. Leaving Sidious and his remnants safely behind. The fall of the Sith Empire already in the past.</p><p>“Luke and Leia,” Obi-Wan began as the two got settled into their seats as they floated past Exegol’s atmosphere, “they are on Alderaan.”</p><p>He turned his head to see Anakin’s face light up in surprise and what could only be considered as pure bliss. He didn’t waste a moment more before putting in the coordinates to Alderaan, a grin splitting his face.</p><p>“Thank you,” Anakin said as he rushed forward and captured Obi-Wan’s lips with his. “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” he said over and over, each time punctuating the phrase with a kiss.</p><p>Obi-Wan laughed and pushed him away, “I haven’t alerted Bail of our arrival, so--”</p><p>“I wouldn’t worry too much about that, he has probably seen my message.”</p><p>Obi-Wan frowned and opened his mouth to say that still didn’t mean Bail knew they were coming, but was abruptly cut off by Anakin hoisting him to his feet and bringing him to the center of the cockpit. The elder pulled them together before looping his arms around Obi-Wan’s waist.</p><p>Obi-Wan waited a few moments before hesitantly asking, “And what are we doing, exactly?”</p><p>“I just need to hold you,” was Anakin’s solemn reply.</p><p>Obi-Wan fought the urge to laugh as he hummed and leaned down to place his head on Anakin’s shoulder. It felt so good to feel Anakin’s strong presence beside him once more. Tears nearly welled in his eyes as he felt the distant thrum of their bond between them. It was indescribable, the relief which flowed through him at the realization that they were physically and mentally together.</p><p>“I need you to hold me,” Obi-Wan whispered into Anakin’s shoulder.</p><p>He felt Anakin pull away far enough to peer down at the top of his Padawan’s head, “I am.”</p><p>“No,” Obi-Wan began, tentatively, as he too pulled his head from Anakin’s shoulder to meet the elder’s gaze, “I need you to… <em> hold </em>me.”</p><p>Anakin stood frozen, as if trying to comprehend exactly, what, Obi-Wan was asking him to do. It seemed to click between one second and the next as Anakin quickly leaned forward with a crushing force and captured Obi-Wan’s lips with his. Obi-Wan staggered with the sudden movement, though pushed back with just as much ferocity.</p><p>Anakin’s tongue swiped across Obi-Wan’s bottom lip, asking for entrance, and Obi-Wan didn’t hesitate in giving it to him. Anakin searched his mouth just as frantically as he searched his mind. As if he was scared Obi-Wan would disappear, and he only had limited time to map out the body of his Padawan.</p><p>“Vader,” Obi-Wan sighed into Anakin’s open mouth, “my Vader.”</p><p>“That’s right, Obi. You know who you belong to,” Anakin growled as he guided Obi-Wan backwards, not stopping until the backs of Obi-Wan’s knees met the bench and he fell onto the ledge. “Say it again.”</p><p>“You, Anakin,” Obi-Wan moaned as Anakin’s thumb played with his bottom lip. “I belong to you.”</p><p>“Good,” Anakin praised before slipping his thumb between Obi-Wan’s lips, watching with clouded eyes as his Padawan sucked on the tip, looking up at him through his lashes as he nipped at the skin and eased it with a swipe of his tongue. “Do you think you can be even better, my Padawan?”</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded his head, not entirely sure what he was agreeing to but still not caring nonetheless. His mouth fell open as Anakin pulled away his thumb, only to be replaced by his middle and ring finger. They were thrust in roughly, going straight to the back of his throat where they pressed against his gag reflex; tears sprung in his eyes and he choked around the fingers as Anakin gazed down at him with darkened eyes. He raised his hands to push Anakin’s fingers away, but the Sith eyed him down, using the Force to push Obi-Wan’s hands back to the bench.</p><p>“Keep them there,” Anakin commanded as he raised his other hand to swipe away the tear crawling down Obi-Wan’s cheek. “You’re being very good,” he said as he wiggled his fingers, pushing them until his knuckles met the front of Obi-Wan’s teeth.</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed out around the fingers, allowing his throat to open and letting his eyes fall closed as his gag reflex slowly got used to the pressure.</p><p>“Good,” Anakin hummed and slowly began to remove his fingers, Obi-Wan’s throat retracting as the foreign objects were taken away. “Safe word.”</p><p>Obi-Wan swallowed and smacked his lips, trying to re-salivate his mouth as he looked up at Anakin questioningly. “What?”</p><p>“Safe word, give me one,” Anakin said, his eyes dazed as his hands worked frantically at his belt.</p><p>“I don’t--what is a safe word?” he croaked, his voice sounding rough and coarse from having Anakin’s fingers in his throat.</p><p>Anakin huffed out a laugh as he paused his undressing and cupped Obi-Wan’s face in his hands, “In case I’m too rough with you and I, for some reason, don’t hear you telling me to stop, we need a word so that I don’t hurt you or do something you don’t like. Something that will snap me out of whatever daze I may be in. I can’t hurt you, I would never forgive myself.” Anakin explained gently, a total shift from the persona he had just taken on.</p><p>Obi-Wan swallowed and cringed around the subtle ache in his throat, “How about… Palpatine?”</p><p>Anakin laughed, his eyes crinkling in the corners, “That will probably be perfect.”</p><p>Obi-Wan watched as Anakin let his hands fall back to his tunic, quickly removing them and revealing his toned body. He truly looked like one of the sculptures of deities and heroes from the Old Republic, shimmering with gold and seemingly incomprehensible muscle. Though here Anakin was, a living representation. Obi-Wan did his best not to let his gaze linger for too long on the scars which scattered Anakin’s chest, arms, and back. They were still pink and fresh, long and deep. They were wounds of torture.</p><p><em> From Sidious… he had a way of tough mastership. </em>Anakin sent as he threw his tunics to the side.</p><p>
  <em> I’m so sorr-- </em>
</p><p>“No reason to apologize, I did it to myself.” Anakin said aloud as he paced his way back between Obi-Wan’s legs. “Let’s not let my scars ruin the mood. I’m still waiting for you to open your mouth and be a good little pet.”</p><p>Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes at the name, but Anakin simply smirked at him as he placed his human hand under Obi-Wan’s chin, guiding him towards his exposed cock.</p><p>“Come on, let me see the back of that throat,” Anakin urged, stroking his thumb across Obi-Wan’s cheek. </p><p>The bond pulsed with a base need as Obi-Wan parted his lips; he opened only a crack, but it seemed simply that had Anakin on the edge of his seat and sucking a breath in. Obi-Wan let out a moan as he closed his eyes, devouring the feeling of the bond. It was stronger than ever, far more addictive than in their Jedi days.</p><p>Anakin thrust his cock in, solidifying his grip on Obi-Wan’s chin to keep his Padawan in place. He moaned as he entered, throwing his head back and giving a deep, throaty groan. His metal hand came up and grasped at Obi-Wan’s long hair, collecting and pulling it until he got a satisfied moan in return.</p><p>Anakin was eventually able to bottom out, his tip down Obi-Wan’s throat. Tears sprung at his eyes as his gag reflex faced a new onslaught of pressure. Anakin’s hand went around Obi-Wan’s neck, pressing only hard enough to feel the bulge of his cock inside Obi-Wan’s throat. He swallowed experimentally, feeling the way his throat formed around the foreign object, he was also rewarded with a long moan from Anakin.</p><p>“Fuck, if you do that again this will all be over too soon,” Anakin mumbled darkly as he began to comb his fingers through Obi-Wan’s hair, “Look up at me, baby.”</p><p>Obi-Wan did as was told, trying to look up at Anakin as best he could through his lashes, though it was quite difficult to tip his head back with the cock still in his mouth. His tongue began to slide along the base in a teasing manner, finding the vein which ran along the underside.</p><p>It got him a half laugh, half moan as Anakin’s hips twitched forward, making Obi-Wan choke with the movement, “You are just so eager to have your face fucked, aren’t you?” Anakin then pulled out, his tip resting on Obi-Wan’s bottom lip, the promise of ramming it back in going unsaid. The Padawan took in gulping breaths of air in preparation. “You remember the safe word,” Anakin asked, though it was more of a statement, as he looked down at Obi-Wan with his dark, yellow eyes. A fire of lust and possessiveness burned within them.</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded as he opened his mouth, letting Anakin thrust inside. He started a slow rhythm, giving Obi-Wan enough time to take breaths between, though the friction still made the back of his throat burn and tears collect on his waterline. But the throaty groans and shallow breaths which were pouring from Anakin made up for the twinges of pain.</p><p>“Touch yourself, baby,” Anakin commanded, releasing the grip in the Force which had pinned Obi-Wan’s hands to the bench.</p><p>Obi-Wan hastily undid his belt and snuck a hand down his pants as Anakin continued his assault, his rhythm starting to be more punishing and aggressive. His hand wrapped around his cock, which was already leaking precome and twitching in anticipation. He was only two strokes away from coming right there.</p><p>“Don’t come yet,” Anakin said breathlessly as he paused his hips to let Obi-Wan open his eyes, take a few breaths in, and look up at him. <em> Kriff, he’s beautiful. A kriffing god, </em> Anakin thought as he gazed down at his wrecked Padawan, red-eyed from crying with tears collecting on his blonde eyelashes. The image took the air from Anakin’s lungs, and blood was leaving his brain to fill his cock at an alarming rate. “Keep yourself on the edge for me, okay? Or, better yet…” Anakin trailed off just as a pressure in the Force built around the base of Obi-Wan’s cock, making the younger one gasp in pain and pleasure. “Good, don’t fight it,” Anakin coaxed as he wiped the saliva dripping down Obi-Wan’s chin. “You’re doing so good,” he praised as he picked up the rhythm once again.</p><p>Obi-Wan whimpered around the thrusts as his fist worked his own. He could feel his orgasm pooling in his gut, practically exploding over the edge, but he couldn’t release. Tears streamed his cheeks in frustration.</p><p>Anakin laughed, “I know, Obi. I’ll let you come later, don’t worry.” He reassured him as he pulled out, a string of saliva and precome connecting the tip of Anakin’s cock to Obi-Wan’s lips. Obi-Wan cringed around the burning in his throat but managed to swallow and look up at Anakin nonetheless.</p><p>“You’ve done so good,” Anakin said as he knelt down in front of Obi-Wan, pressing them together in a kiss and tasting himself on his padawan’s lips. “Lay on your back for me.”</p><p>Obi-Wan did as Anakin said, laying on the bench and trying to focus on anything but his painful erection which stood proud and red.</p><p>Anakin worked on stripping Obi-Wan of his pants and top, half-heartedly throwing them across the ship where his own tunics laid. He positioned himself between Obi-Wan’s open legs, gazing down towards his Padawan.</p><p>“What did I do to deserve you,” Anakin whispered as he began to trail kisses along Obi-Wan’s neck and chest.</p><p>“Anakin, please,” Obi-Wan whimpered. Kriff, he hated how helpless he sounded. How helpless he always was when Anakin took him apart so desperately.</p><p>“You’re safe,” Anakin mumbled as he nipped at the skin around Obi-Wan’s nipple, his hand rubbing the nub of the other. “I got you. Tell me what you want.”</p><p>“Please, I--need you.”</p><p>Anakin smirked as he sucked at Obi-Wan’s nipple, “Use your words, baby. Where do you need me.”</p><p>Obi-Wan moaned in slight frustration as he moved his hand between his legs, spreading his cheeks, “Here--I need you… here.”</p><p>Anakin grinned as he pulled away, shifting downwards until his head hovered near where Obi-Wan needed him the most. “Here?”</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded frantically.</p><p>“Sit on your hands for me, no touching.” Anakin said, his head ducking between Obi-Wan’s parted legs.</p><p>Obi-Wan did so just as a tongue swiped at his entrance, with playful cat-like licks. His back arched at the mere touch, already so close to release but not able to send himself over the edge. Not with Anakin still gripping the base of his cock through the Force.</p><p>Anakin’s tongue breached his entrance, quickly adding a finger alongside it and working Obi-Wan open. He sucked and thrust, practically driving Obi-Wan mad without the ability to finally, <em> finally </em>taste his release.</p><p>“I’m going to be this deep, my Padawan.” Anakin murmured into the skin of Obi-Wan’s inner thigh as he pressed his index and middle finger into the bottom of Obi-Wan’s stomach. “I’ll be able to feel myself moving in and out as I fuck you into oblivion.”</p><p>“Anakin,” Obi-Wan whimpered as he bit into the back of his hand, “please, I need--more…”</p><p>Anakin chuckled, the vibrations rippling through Obi-Wan. “As you wish,” he said just before adding a second finger alongside his first, coated with only his saliva.</p><p>“Obi, you are already so loose.” Anakin moaned as he pushed in a third finger just after his second. Obi-Wan moaned as Anakin’s fingers curled, grazing against his prostate. “Were you pleasuring yourself on Tatooine? Riding your fingers, pretending they were me? Or maybe you pulled out my lightsaber and rode it until you saw stars.”</p><p>Obi-Wan choked a moan as he grabbed and clawed at Anakin’s shoulder. “What else--was I supposed… to do?” he replied, brokenly, as Anakin continued to move his fingers in and out.</p><p>He was somewhat embarrassed to admit that he had, in fact, used his fingers to pleasure himself. They were nowhere near what Anakin had felt like, but they had served their purpose.</p><p>Anakin tutted as he scissored Obi-Wan open, making the younger boy keen under his touch and his back arch off the bench, “I wish I had been there, what a waste. I would have liked to see you calling out my name, working yourself on your fingers even if they were unsatisfying. Even when you were mourning me you couldn’t resist the urges, could you?” </p><p>Obi-Wan whimpered out a reply, but Anakin quickly cut him off. “That’s okay, my love. I was getting myself off thinking of you as well. Of you underneath me like you are now, though you were in a far more submissive situation. <em> Kriff, </em> the thoughts I had about you when I was overtaken by Darth Vader. You would have been scarred had you seen them.” Anakin let out a dark, humorless chuckle, “Or maybe you would have been intrigued. Though the fantasies were always unsatisfying compared to the real thing,” Anakin leaned down, his lips grazing over Obi-Wan’s cheeks and nose, “But don’t worry, you won’t be unsatisfied for long, I promise.”</p><p>Anakin pulled out his fingers, leaving Obi-Wan feeling empty and cold. He whimpered and reached for Anakin’s shoulders, or arms, or chest. Anything he could reach, really. Anakin smiled at him, “I’m here, baby. Are you ready? Do you remember the safe word?”</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded in response to both questions, digging his nails into the skin of Anakin’s back as he opened his legs, inviting Anakin in.</p><p>He gasped as he felt Anakin beginning to push inside, slowly then all at once. They both moaned as Anakin bottomed out, relief and pure pleasure flooded their bond without a true source. It was hard to distinguish who was sending what.</p><p>Anakin’s brow was collecting a sheen of sweat as he leaned over, placing a kiss to Obi-Wan’s forehead. He was shaking, Obi-Wan realized, most likely to refrain himself from just pummeling Obi-Wan right then and there.</p><p>“Fuck, you’re so tight. So perfect. You’re perfect, so good for me,” Anakin moaned his praises, his hips twitching as he fought the urge to move.</p><p>Obi-Wan bit down on his bottom lip, his eyes cloudy at the feeling of having Anakin inside him again, after so long. “Please, move.” Obi-Wan begged, his fingernails scratching at Anakin’s shoulders.</p><p>Anakin didn’t ask again before picking up a bruising speed. It drew a breathy moan from Obi-Wan as he moved in and out, pushing them both directly to the edge.</p><p>“You’re mine,” Anakin growled as he pulled away, only briefly to grab at the backs of Obi-Wan’s knees and push them towards Obi-Wan’s chest, allowing him to thrust in deeper and make Obi-Wan’s eyes roll back into his head. “You belong to me. Fuck, I’m going to mark you so deep. I’ll be dripping down your thighs for days. I’ll make sure everyone knows who you belong to.”</p><p>“Anakin,” Obi-Wan groaned as he moved his hips with Anakin’s thrusts, trying to match the hasty pace, “Anakin.”</p><p>“Do you deny it?” Anakin smirked as he looked down at Obi-Wan with hooded eyes, slowing his hips so they were just barely rocking in and out. “Do you deny that you’ve fantasized of being so full of me? You’ll play the innocent, of course you will. Pretend you’re the perfect little saint, but you’ll always come to me begging for me to fuck you until you see stars. Until you can’t speak. Fuck, you look like absolute jailbait.” Anakin growled and gripped at Obi-Wan’s thighs, “Flip over.”</p><p>Obi-Wan did as he was told, quick to position himself on his elbows and knees, exposing his backside. He tucked his head and whimpered into his elbow as Anakin reentered, his hole sore from the stimulation. He felt tears spring in his eyes as Anakin held himself there, unmoving. Just feeling the twitch and pulse of Anakin’s cock was bringing him to the edge, but not enough to send him toppling over. It was torture.</p><p>Obi-Wan swayed his hips, trying to move himself on Anakin’s cock.</p><p>He didn’t even recognize the slap at first. He heard the sound before the stinging feeling erupted on his backside. “I’ll move when I want to,” Anakin said as he leaned over, his robotic hand tangling itself in Obi-Wan’s hair and pushing his head down. “Don’t do it for me or you’ll get punished. Do you understand?”</p><p>Obi-Wan swallowed thickly, “Yes.”</p><p>“Yes, what?”</p><p>“Yes, Master, I understand,” Obi-Wan said, his cheeks heating with embarrassment.</p><p>“Good, my Padawan.” Anakin praised as his hands both went to Obi-Wan’s hips, holding him painfully still as he began to move. Though, this time they were slow and deep thrusts, a stark difference from earlier. It lit a different fire in the pit of Obi-Wan’s stomach. One that burned in a different, but still all-consuming, way.</p><p>Obi-Wan’s mind went nearly completely blank as Anakin thrust into him. He couldn’t concentrate on anything except for the sweet friction and the bond which crackled like lightning between them. It was pulsing with a base, primal need that was erupting with it’s sheer all-consuming nature.</p><p>Obi-Wan let out an obscene moan as he read the bond, devouring Anakin’s thoughts and feelings which were flooding towards him. It was nothing but possessiveness. A litany of <em> mineminemine. </em></p><p>“Say you are mine. Beg for it,” Anakin demanded, pulling Obi-Wan from their bond.</p><p>“Anakin,” Obi-Wan moaned brokenly, “Please, I’m yours. I want it.”</p><p>Anakin moaned as he began to pick up the pace, “I can’t wait to take you right in the throne room. Or even in the senate room, with all the senators watching.” Obi-Wan let out a choked-off moan before he could stop himself, shivering under his Master’s touch, and getting a short laugh from Anakin. “You would like that wouldn’t you? Show the world how much of slut you really are.” Anakin grunted as he slammed into Obi-Wan, shoving them further up the rough surface, “I’m still the only one who can make you like this. So broken and breathless. Never forget that.”</p><p>A hand closed around Obi-Wan’s neck, Anakin’s arm looping around his chest to choke him with his robotic hand. It was a bruising force, and Obi-Wan was sure he would have a bruise by tomorrow to prove just that. </p><p>With only a couple more thrusts, Obi-Wan was toppling over the edge. The force of his orgasm which he had long been deprived of wracked through him, making him shiver and twitch around it as his vision went blurry and flashed white. Anakin followed shortly after, coming with a short grunt and a few shallow thrusts, rocking himself through his release.</p><p>Anakin waited a few moments before pulling out, giving them time to gain their composure and come down from their highs. Obi-Wan let his legs collapse, falling onto his stomach as he laid his head onto his arms. He could feel Anakin’s cum start to dribble out of him, but he didn’t have it in him to care about the mess, at least not until he felt two digits press at his entrance.</p><p>Obi-Wan flinched against the touch, since he was already so oversensitive. “Anakin, what--” he was abruptly cut off as Anakin’s middle and ring finger pushed into him. </p><p>He keened away from the touch, whimpering at the feeling of his walls which were already rubbed raw being assaulted once again. He felt his cock try to come back to life at the stimulation, though it was so spent the most it could do was twitch under his stomach.</p><p>“You’re so loose,” Anakin murmured, mostly to himself as his fingers pumped in and out. The squelching sound which was caused by the movement was simply obscene.</p><p>“That is what happens when--ah--” Obi-Wan twitched as Anakin grazed his prostate, his fingers taking on a lazy rhythm as if he was entranced by what he was witnessing, “when you stretch me out like you did.”</p><p>Anakin hummed back, most likely not even totally comprehending what Obi-Wan had said. Obi-Wan peeked over his arm as he felt Anakin draw his fingers back out, his cock already standing proud and curving up to his stomach.</p><p>Anakin seemed to catch where his gaze was pinned since he smiled and let his human hand wrap around his length, giving himself a few rough strokes, “Well?” he asked with a quirk of his brow.</p><p>Obi-Wan laughed and moved to sit up, but the pain erupting from his backside forced him to groan and lay back down. “You are very lucky I am willing to put up with your rather ridiculous sex-drive, my Emperor.”</p><p>Something flickered across Anakin’s expression at the title, something dark and pleased. Anakin grinned as he leaned over, pressing a kiss to Obi-Wan’s cheek, “I am very lucky, my Emperor Consort.” His lips dragged across his cheekbone to his ears, whispering gruffly, “I’d be even luckier if you’d let me carry you into the refresher so we can get washed down before we land on Alderaan.”</p><p>Obi-Wan hummed, “I suppose that is a sacrifice I am willing to make.”</p><p>The bond pulsed happily as Anakin scooped Obi-Wan into his arms before prancing them towards the washroom, it left a sweet and savory taste in Obi-Wan’s mouth. He was slightly taken aback by how well Anakin was dealing with the situation, with the idea of being reunited with his children and the death of Sidious. Though, perhaps Anakin simply needed a moment or two to bask in happiness. They all needed that, if only for flitting moments.</p><hr/><p>Silence fell between them as they passed through Alderaan’s atmosphere.</p><p>Obi-Wan felt as if there were hundreds of things he wished to say, yet he had no idea of where to begin. He could sense Anakin in a similar predicament, with how muddled and mixed his emotions were in the Force.</p><p>Anakin’s hands were knuckle white as he flew the ship towards Bail’s residence. Obi-Wan watched out the window at the bustling town underneath them. There seemed to be a type of celebration taking place in the town, the bright colors and light atmosphere scattering Alderaan.</p><p>“It is the annual harvest festival,” Anakin explained to cut through the silence. “I only went to it once before.”</p><p>Obi-Wan pinned his gaze to Anakin, watching his hard expression. “I see,” he murmured.</p><p>It wasn’t necessarily that he was having second guesses about taking Anakin to his kids, but rather it became more difficult to tell how, exactly, Anakin would react the closer they got. </p><p>“I’m scared of myself,” Anakin murmured as they pulled up to the landing platform. Two guards took notice of their arrival and began to walk towards the ship.</p><p>Obi-Wan frowned, “What do you mean?”</p><p>Anakin swallowed as he looked forward through the window of the ship, “I mean… I could not be more ecstatic about getting to see my kids. Luke and Leia… it is still hard to believe. But, I’m scared that… what if I lose control and hurt them and you? Like I did with Padme… Obi-Wan, I would never forgive myself--”</p><p>“Hey,” Obi-Wan cut him off and rose from his seat to stand beside Anakin, forcing the elder to turn and look at him, “don’t think like that. You are not Darth Vader any longer, Anakin. And the fact that you are even worried that will happen shows that you won’t allow it to. You are going to be the best father you can be, and that is all that matters.”</p><p>Anakin smiled and stood from his chair, cupping Obi-Wan’s face in his hands, “I will be the best father I can be, so long as you are by my side.” He pursed his lips, and added as an afterthought, “And you will be the best mother you can be.”</p><p>Obi-Wan’s face scrunched between a smile and bewilderment, “Excuse me--mother? I am almost positive I would be a father as well.”</p><p>Anakin hummed and leaned over to open the back hatch of the ship, “We will see about that after I get Luke and Leia to start calling you ‘mommy.’”</p><p>Obi-Wan shook his head as he walked out after Anakin, “You are completely ridiculous.”</p><p>As they walked out onto the platform, they were met by the two guards clad in Alderaan armor. “Name and state of--” the first guard came to an abrupt halt at his words as he saw who stood before him. He clambered down onto one knee, the second guard following suit, “Lord Vader, welcome. Apologies, sir, we did not know of your arrival.”</p><p>Obi-Wan stood silent, glancing between the guards and Anakin.</p><p>“You may stand,” Anakin finally spoke, “And it is no longer ‘Lord Vader.’”</p><p>“O-of course,” the guard stumbled over his words. “Apologies, once again, Emperor Skywalker.” </p><p>Anakin nodded his head and thanked them, all to their bewilderment. “I am here to speak with Bail Organa and his wife.”</p><p>The two guards glanced at each other, “Of course, sir. Right this way.”</p><p>They followed the guards into the palace up to a balcony overlooking the city of Alderaan. The beauty truly took Obi-Wan’s breath away. He did not have the opportunity to truly bask in the allure of Alderaan the last time he was here. But the details of the palace, the city, the very nature of the planet was simply bewildering. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of Alderaan which wafted through the air. There was a bite of cold in the air, winter on its way, but that did not take away from the beauty of the planet. If anything, it added to the magnificence.</p><p>It was easy to imagine a life on Alderaan, now that they were physically present on the planet. He imagined a life of somewhat seclusion in a cabin near the mountains, a fire crackling at all hours of the day, a bed with heaps of blankets to keep the four of them warm. A place to watch Luke and Leia grow up as he and Anakin grow old. Yet that life still feels eons away.</p><p>Anakin’s hand found his, bringing him back to reality. Obi-Wan looked up just in time to see the trusted Senator and his wife turn towards them from their place in the balcony. Obi-Wan felt Anakin suck in a breath and go rigid beside him.</p><p>He squeezed the Emperor’s hand.</p><p><em> They are beautiful, </em>Anakin sent, even his voice in the Force sounded breathless and shocked.</p><p>“Emperor Skywalker,” Bail greeted with a bow, his wife doing the same. “We were not expecting you.”</p><p>Anakin stayed motionless, not even his chest moving with his breath. Obi-Wan swallowed and squeezed his hand once more, “We apologize for the unexpected visit.”</p><p>Bail glanced between the two before down to their conjoined hands. Something akin to shock bloomed in his face yet he remained stoic, “Have you come for the harvest festival? If so, my people would gladly--”</p><p>“My kids,” Anakin croaked out, shocking them all into silence.</p><p>Bail swallowed before motioning with the guards to leave them. The two seemed to hesitate before begrudgingly walking back to their post.</p><p>“Your kids?” Bail asked as he rubbed an older-looking Luke’s back as the young boy slept. He was only four months old, yet he already looked so much like his father, it took the breath from Obi-Wan’s lungs. </p><p>Obi-Wan next looked to Bail’s wife who held Leia in her arms. Unlike her brother, Leia was wide-awake and watching the festival happening beneath them. She had much darker hair than her twin, the same rich brown as her mother.</p><p>“Senator Amidala was carrying Anakin’s children,” Obi-Wan explained gently after the prolonged silence.</p><p>Bail’s jaw dropped at the revelation and his hand stilled on Luke’s back. “Oh--”</p><p>Obi-Wan swallowed and squeezed Anakin’s hand before releasing it. Anakin seemed to want to object to the movement before he saw where Obi-Wan was headed. “Let us talk,” Obi-Wan said as he approached Bail, placing a hand on the Senator’s arm.</p><p>The Senator looked quizzically between Obi-Wan and Anakin before nodding and passing Luke to his wife, guiding Obi-Wan towards the closest room.</p><p><em> I will be right back, you don’t have to worry. </em>Obi-Wan sent Anakin, he could feel his fear and worry spike in the Force as they disappeared within the room.</p><p><em> Okay. </em> Was the simple reply Obi-Wan received.</p><p>Bail closed the door behind them, waiting until it was safely locked to turn towards Obi-Wan. “I had no idea--” he began but cut himself off. “This is so--” he started again but stopped himself once more.</p><p>“You would have no way of knowing,” Obi-Wan said as he leaned against the couch behind him.</p><p>Bail began to pace the length of the room, his brows drawn together as he rubbed at his chin, “I… Padme never told me who the father was… I assumed it was Clovis but--”</p><p>“I realize this is quite a shock--”</p><p>“Quite a shock is…” Bail let out an ironic laugh, “it is quite an understatement.” He halted his pacing as he came to a stop before Obi-Wan, “What does Anakin… what are his intentions?”</p><p>Obi-Wan swallowed and looked down towards his feet, “He wishes to raise his children, Bail.”</p><p>“I am <em> not </em> handing my children over to the newly pronounced leader of the Empire! And a <em> Sith </em>on top of that!” Bail shouted, anger in his eyes.</p><p><em> What is happening in there? </em> Anakin sent frantically.</p><p><em> Everything’s okay. </em> Obi-Wan sent back just as quickly.</p><p>“Anakin is no longer Darth Vader,” Obi-Wan said as he walked away from the couch and closer to Bail, “I can guarantee you that much. Darth Vader died with his Master, or even before that. Anakin has not been a Sith for a long time.”</p><p>Bail shook his head and rubbed at his temples, “How can you be so sure?”</p><p>“Because I know Anakin and I know Darth Vader, and the man standing outside hoping to know his children is not a Sith Lord. He has told me of his plans for the galaxy, and he wants to dismantle parts of the Empire Sidious created. He wants peace, he doesn’t want chaos. He’s not his Master, Bail.”</p><p>The Senator shifted his weight from foot to foot as he asked, “What do you mean <em> parts </em>of the Empire?”</p><p>Obi-Wan pursed his lips and ran a hand through his hair, “It will be a long path to the Republic we all have been fighting decades to achieve, but Anakin is willing, as of now, to make that long journey. He wants to reconstruct the Senate and make sure there is no room for corruption or evil within the government. He wants to fight against those things. He doesn’t want the Empire his Master created, but he doesn’t want the corrupted Republic either. He has good intentions, Bail.”</p><p>Organa pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed, “How do you even expect Vader--I mean, Anakin--to achieve something like that? How do we know we can trust him?”</p><p>“He isn’t Vader,” Obi-Wan said once more, “He is Anakin Skywalker, the General who fought against the Separatists in the Clone Wars, the one who was fighting <em> for </em>the Republic. Plus, I will be there beside him. It will take too long to explain thoroughly, but I can help Anakin be a better leader than if it were just him. You can trust us, Bail.” Obi-Wan breathed in as he reached forward and placed a hand on the Senator’s shoulder, “Anakin has had so much taken from him, and so much that he took from himself. He wants a good future, like all of us do.”</p><p>Bail licked his lips and slowly nodded, “Okay. But you must know I still have my trepidations. If Anakin so much as--”</p><p>“Yes,” Obi-Wan cut him off, “I know. I feel the same. But I promise that won’t happen.”</p><p>When the two of them finally walked out of the room, Obi-Wan was pleasantly surprised to see Bail’s wife and Anakin playing with Luke and Leia on the floor of the balcony. The Emperor was flying around a model aircraft making whirring sounds with his mouth, entrancing the young Luke and Leia. The two giggled in delight when Anakin dove it into the ground as he made a fake explosion sound.</p><p>There was a brief moment when Obi-Wan thought Anakin’s eyes flashed blue as he smiled as his two kids, though it could have just as easily been a trick of the light.</p><p>Bail’s wife was the first to rise as she greeted her husband and Obi-Wan. Anakin looked up at them, but didn’t dare move away from his children who were making grabby hands at their father, seeking his attention. Obi-Wan smiled to himself, how funny it was that Luke and Leia already seemed to take a liking to Anakin, as if they knew he was their rightful father.</p><p>“It will take a couple days to gather their belongings,” Bail began as he placed a hand to his wife’s lower back, “but I believe it is important the twins grow with their actual father. I hope they are in good hands. But if I so much as hear of any wrongdoing…” the Senator trailed off.</p><p>Anakin rose from the ground and nodded, “I understand completely. But you have nothing to worry about. I will protect them with my life, no harm will come to them.”</p><p>Bail’s wife had tears gathering in her eyes as she turned away and into her husband’s shoulder. “This is not easy for us, you must understand,” Bail began once more, and Anakin nodded, “We will bring them to Coruscant in two standard days. You have my word.”</p><p>Anakin looked back down towards the twins, crouching to ruffle their hair, “I’ll see you two real soon,” Anakin whispered as he leaned over and placed a kiss to both of their heads. He cleared his throat as he stood back up, Obi-Wan joining at his side. “Regarding the Empire…” Anakin began as he reached for Obi-Wan’s hand, holding it in a caress, “I will be dismantling much of what Sidious built. And I was hoping you would like to be the Chancellor of the new Senate and help me to rebuild it.”</p><p>Bail was struck into silence, his eyes blowing wide, “Well--this is…”</p><p>“Don’t feel pressure to say yes, I just couldn’t think of anyone better. I heard many great things about you from Padme and your dedication to your work has always been admirable. I want someone like you to have power in the Senate. As I am not much of a politician.” Obi-Wan turned and smiled into Anakin’s shoulder, proud that he was so willing to give up power to someone like Bail. Someone who he had turned against before.</p><p>“I--” Bail froze, “Yes, I will do it.”</p><p>Anakin smiled kindly, “I’m glad. We will discuss further when you arrive next on Coruscant. Two standard days.”</p><p>“Two standard days,” Bail repeated back as he watched Obi-Wan and Anakin begin to retreat out of the palace.</p><p>“Time to go home?” Anakin asked as they loaded into the ship.</p><p>Obi-Wan hummed as he strapped in, “I am home.”</p><p>Anakin frowned as he punched in the coordinates, “What do you mean?”</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled as they breached the atmosphere, the stars beginning to stream together as they entered hyperspace, “Home is not a place. It’s wherever I am with you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>as always, i'd love to hear your thoughts below! and, of course, you are always free to stop by my tumblr @ayoungpadwn where i am more than willing to rant about/cry over/discuss star wars and obikin. see you next update!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. I Like To Call This: A Sith, A Jedi, and a Former Senator Take Over the Galaxy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oof can i say i am so sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter out. college has been kicking my butt; engineering really do be like that. 😔✌🏼 but i hope you still enjoy this fluffy chapter which is liberally sprinkled with smut.<br/>(p.s. for anyone curious, i imagined obi-wan's hair roughly at the length of ewan mcgregor's character alex law. just look it up, his hair in that movie is ~immaculate~)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Anakin was able to rise to power as Emperor far easier than Obi-Wan had expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did his duty of informing the galaxy about who Palpatine really was. Obi-Wan was impressed with how well Anakin, despite his own treachery against the Republic, had wooed the people of the galaxy to his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though, he had the face for politics. He was recognizable, for starters, ever since his Jedi days. And he had the arrogance of a bureaucrat, as well as a threatening yet stoic facade which he perfected during his time as a Jedi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan can still remember the powerful image Anakin made when he positioned himself in front of Sidious’s transmitter back in the throne room on Exegol, preparing to give his speech after assassinating the former Emperor. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“People of the Empire.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anakin had greeted as the emblem of the fallen Republic twirled in the bottom corner of the screen,</span>
  <em>
    <span> “This is Anakin Skywalker, many of you know me from my duty as a Jedi and General during the Clone Wars. And many more know me as the former Sith, Darth Vader. Emperor Palpatine is dead. There was much you didn’t know about your leader. For years he was funding the Separatists and rooting for the downfall of the Republic during the Clone War. He was the one who destroyed the Jedi Order and he rose to power, in secret, as the Sith Lord, Darth Sidious. For years he manipulated me into his apprentice. He found my weak points and used them for his own gain. Just as he had with the entirety of the galaxy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“However, tonight, I freed myself and the galaxy from his control. I hope you can see that my actions come from a place of hope and peace. Since I was once a slave on Tatooine I understand the need for liberation against an oppressive system. I never wanted anything more than justice and freedom for the galaxy. Under my rule, we can achieve just that. This is my call for all remaining Senators to meet back on Coruscant to discuss the merging of the Republic and the New Empire. And the bounty on all Jedi is to be lifted immediately. Emperor Palpatine had contingency plans which stated his rebirth. After his death he wished to clone himself to continue his treacherous rule. However, as a fighter for peace and freedom, I have taken liberty and destroyed these plans so we can discuss a new government. One that is beneficial for all people. This is Emperor Skywalker.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin had provided documents and other inner-legal affairs to prove his statements about his former Master. He had far more collected than Obi-Wan would have first thought, and he quickly came to realize that Anakin had been cultivating all he could on Sidious ever since he first Fell. Bail had initially advised against leaking such information, but Anakin hadn’t listened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, it turned out for the best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the broadcast and the leaking of the documents, the people of the galaxy were relatively willing to follow the old Jedi in his plans and his promise of peace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While some groups had issues with the galaxy still being under the rule of an Emperor, they were… quickly silenced. Not in ways Obi-Wan felt were justified, but he wasn’t exactly expecting anything else from a Sith Lord. Anakin had warned him he would take such deliberate action, so Obi-Wan couldn’t say he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>surprised</span>
  </em>
  <span> either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Senators were quickly willing to work with Anakin to remodel the government in a way that would limit corruption and help everyone come to an easier agreement on issues. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emperor Skywalker also had much help from Chancellor Organa when remodeling the Senate. The public was somewhat shocked to see an old Senator back in such a high-standing position, though Bail was well known and well liked, he was the perfect candidate. Anakin had chosen well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was soon proclaimed, nearly a week after the execution of Sidious, that each planet would still have a Representative, and that the Representatives of planets which collectively made a Rim would elect a singular Senator to stand before the Emperor and Chancellor. It was a trickle-down theory; the only people who would come before the Emperor were those who were elected to represent an entire Rim of planets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In Obi-Wan’s eyes, it was a much better way to organize the galaxy rather than having a room full of thousands of Senators all talking over each other. Though, perhaps that was just his bias towards Anakin’s ideas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>During the first two standard months, Sidious’s palace on Coruscant had been their shelter. The four of them lived within the abandoned building, though it was usually just Obi-Wan, Luke, and Leia present within the walls. Anakin was gone for many days at the very beginning of his rule, off doing his diplomatic and Empirical duties beside Bail Organa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan was hesitant to call the palace ‘home’, since it felt more like a cell than anything else, even when Anakin was beside him and the twins. The dark energy which lingered in the very walls of the place sent shivers of despair through Obi-Wan, as if it was forcing him to remember the tragedy which was the end of the Clone War.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He, Luke, and Leia were all kept locked inside the palace the first couple months by Anakin’s persistence. The Emperor was hesitant to allow them a public appearance so soon, which was understandable. Anakin was afraid someone would target them and try to take them from him. That part of his possessive nature would never truly leave, Obi-Wan figured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over the two months, Obi-Wan began to see signs that the twins didn’t seem to like the space any more than he did. He had voiced his concern to Anakin one night, “I think the twins can also sense the remnant’s of Sidious’s dark energy.” Obi-Wan said as they prepped for bed. Anakin already under the covers scanning through a doc reader.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan had to say it was an odd look for him, he wasn’t even sure if he had actually seen Anakin with a doc reader in hand before. In all honesty, Obi-Wan knew that Anakin wasn’t entirely happy as Emperor. He wasn’t one for politics, though he could put on the act. Bail handled much of the actual political agenda, but even Chancellor Organa couldn’t handle </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> that fell onto his desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan got his own fair share of overflow work. More often than not Anakin would ask for his input on an upcoming document or bill that he was going to send to the Senators. The first couple times it had shocked Obi-Wan that Anakin even allowed him to have a hand in such important documents. Though he quickly realized Anakin had said he wanted Obi-Wan to rule beside him he actually meant, </span>
  <em>
    <span>rule beside him; </span>
  </em>
  <span>not simply be a person at Anakin’s side for the galaxy to gawk over. Obi-Wan was just happy to know that Anakin was willing to give up so much of his power, and to share that aspect of their new life with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin placed his document reader on one of the bedside tables and rubbed his eyes as Obi-Wan peeked into the room connected to theirs. He smiled, glad to see the twins safely inside their cribs which Anakin had splurged quite a large amount of credits on. It seemed the Emperor was going to be a far better father than Obi-Wan first thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you think they can sense Sidious’s energy?” Anakin asked as Obi-Wan climbed into bed beside them. A bed that was far larger than either of them truly needed. If anything, Obi-Wan was uncomfortable with the size and missed the cramped cots provided at the Jedi Temple or on the Star Destroyers. Those small beds made sharing body heat far easier and it gave him a valid excuse to crowd into Anakin’s space without feeling awkward about doing so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know…” Obi-Wan murmured as Anakin pulled him to his chest, kissing at his neck. He shuddered against him, it had been so long since Anakin had been back, he wasn’t yet used to the affectionate touches Anakin gave him on the regular, “I can just sense their unease.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin paused, “We will move out soon, I promise. I don’t want to stay in here any longer than you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan nodded, “I know. Do you know where we will be moving to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin sighed, “Bail said it has to be somewhere on Coruscant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan felt his shoulders deflate in disappointment, “I see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I know you were still thinking of living on Alderaan. And we can! We can--” Anakin paused, most likely worrying at his bottom lip in thought, “We can have a summer home up there, or--or a winter--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, cutting him off, “Don’t stress about that. We are fine, for the time being. The twins and I keep ourselves busy. Though… even with the rather outrageous size of this palace, we are beginning to feel trapped.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t want you guys getting hurt when you go out into public,” Anakin said, his grip tightening around Obi-Wan’s chest, pulling him impossibly closer, “I just--I need you three to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span> for now. No one else’s, I don’t want public eyes on any of you yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We always will be yours, Ani,” Obi-Wan reassured as he leaned forward to place a kiss on the top of Anakin’s hand. “Even when the public gets wind of our existence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obi,” Anakin murmured into the pale skin of Obi-Wan’s shoulder before reaching through the Force to turn the lamp off, shrouding the room in a more comfortable darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin had barely gotten any sleep when his rule as Emperor began. Not that it was necessarily out of the ordinary for him, but Obi-Wan had started to get worried. He spent very few nights actually at the palace, usually off on his diplomatic missions or… taking action in abolishing his opposition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part of Obi-Wan felt that Anakin never truly returned from the War, a part of him would always be trapped as the War General he felt so comfortable in being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were also the few nights which Anakin spent by Obi-Wan’s side where he would startle awake after a nightmare with a loud gasp, shooting upright in bed. Obi-Wan always played the ignorant, pretending he was asleep when it would happen; and come morning, they both silently agreed to pretend like it didn’t happen at all. He would hear Anakin pant to catch his breath, and Obi-Wan could sense the dark Force presence beside him cloud with unease. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin would then try to relax back into the bed, looping his arms back around Obi-Wan’s middle to pull them together. And sometimes, but not all, he would feel Anakin poke through their bond and caress his mind, as if just trying to make sure Obi-Wan was actually there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Obi-Wan couldn’t pretend to be ignorant, however, was when Anakin would block his side of the bond. Either when Anakin found himself angry or upset, he would close himself off from not just Obi-Wan, but Luke and Leia as well. It was difficult to get through to Anakin when that would happen, but not impossible. Usually to get Anakin out of his hiding, Obi-Wan would have to use their bond to force himself into Anakin’s mind. There was no sure-fire way to get through to him, but that seemed to work the best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan knew why Anakin felt a need to break himself off from the three of them from time-to-time. He was afraid of himself, of his own anger, of what he might do if he was out of control. But Obi-Wan knew that wouldn’t happen, if only Anakin would believe that as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first trip Anakin had took, he was gone for an entire week out in the Outer Rim with Bail working on dismantling the slave trade between the Hutt family and the Zygerrians. It was his first official act as Emperor, just as Anakin had wanted. While they hadn’t completely dismantled the slave trade, they had made great strides towards that future goal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twins had sensed Anakin’s arrival before even Obi-Wan, as the two stopped banging their wooden blocks together to turn and watch as the elevator dinged open to their level, revealing a rather ragged and exhausted looking Emperor. Even if Anakin was still dressed in his usual attire, which gave him his dark and demanding presence with his black battle armor, the red sash which hugged his torso, and black cape with it’s red underside, he looked about ready to collapse from exhaustion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twins let out excited babbles as their father stepped into the room, Anakin’s face lighting up in relief as he tossed aside his bag to land beside his kids, immediately peppering their faces with kisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello there,” Obi-Wan greeted before he got up from the floor to follow Anakin’s lead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Anakin whispered gruffly as he brought Obi-Wan in for a hug, even his voice sounded tired and worn, “How were they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful,” Obi-Wan had said with a smile as he knelt back to the ground beside Luke and passed the young boy another building block, his sister more entranced by the toy animals she was playing with. “At least in the daytime.” Obi-Wan laughed, “At night they are determined to keep me awake, either demanding a change or food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin sighed as he plopped down beside Obi-Wan, his hand moved to rub circles on his lower back, “Sorry I had to leave you three alone. I hated every second of being away from you,” Anakin whispered as he leaned forward, placing his forehead on Obi-Wan’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We made it through,” Obi-Wan whispered back with a smile, “I missed you though. We all did.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>My fingers aren’t the same anymore, I need you inside me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Obi-Wan had sent him with a sly smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin’s golden eyes went bug-wide. “Fuck,” he practically moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anakin!” Obi-Wan objected and went to hastily cover the twins ears, “Language!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin glared at him, “You started it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But not </span>
  <em>
    <span>out loud, </span>
  </em>
  <span>my goodness, have a filter,” Obi-Wan said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin’s eyes darkened, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll show you who really doesn’t have a filter tonight, after we put the kids to bed. Once I get inside of you, you can barely stop yourself from screaming my name. Telling me how good I feel. Telling me how bad you--</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is quite enough,” Obi-Wan blurted out as he turned away, he could practically feel how red his cheeks were. He could sense the proud smirk which played at Anakin’s lips without even having to turn and look. “Time for bed, you two,” Obi-Wan said and bent over to pick up Luke, Anakin bending to grab Leia in his arms. The two protested in being pulled from their toys, but Obi-Wan knew they would be passed out in no time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked to the twins’ bedroom, placing the kids in the cribs after giving them a change of diaper. Before they, no doubt, woke them in the middle of the night with their whines, demanding a second change. Though, Obi-Wan didn’t mind. He found he enjoyed spending time with the kids, even when Anakin was out on his extended diplomatic missions. It wasn’t so bad being the only stay-at-home parental figure, but he knew that still, deep down, he would have loved Anakin to be with the kids more often after their reunion was still so fresh. He wished that they were able to raise the twins together, as a unit. Though, that wish would have to come true in time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he’s sure Anakin would have liked to be more present those first few months as well, it couldn’t have been easy being forced away from his kids due to a duty he did not truly want in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time for bed?” Anakin asked as he looped an arm around Obi-Wan’s waist from behind, pulling the younger to meet his chest and kissing along his neck and jaw, combing away his hair to reveal the Padawan braid which now hung long and proud down his front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan hummed and nodded, glancing at the two cribs one last time before flicking off the light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin truly didn’t waste a moment after their door was closed to shed Obi-Wan of his thin robes, tossing them aside like an afterthought. “I forgot how beautiful you are. My memory can never compare to the real thing,” Anakin mumbled into Obi-Wan’s skin before leaving a good-sized bite mark where his neck met his shoulder. It drew a breathy moan from Obi-Wan as his hands tangled themselves in Anakin’s hair, a shiver running down his spine as Anakin licked at the mark left behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Sith dropped to his knees before Obi-Wan, looking up at his Padawan through his lashes, lust burning in his golden eyes. “I felt like I was never going to make it back from the Outer Rim,” Anakin mumbled as he pressed kisses along the hem of Obi-Wan’s pants, beginning to toy with the fabric. The promise of ripping it off hanging in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan whimpered and his legs began to go weak as Anakin moved further south, mouthing at the outline of Obi-Wan’s already hard cock. It was rare for Anakin, after his Fall, to suck Obi-Wan to completion. Ever since he Fell, the Sith seemed to enjoy taking what was his and giving Obi-Wan pleasure in return, which usually involved dominating Obi-Wan in the most primal ways possible. And sucking Obi-Wan for his own enjoyment came few and far between.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin still very much loved to praise Obi-Wan in bed, that’s not what Obi-Wan was getting at. If anything, he was praised more since Anakin Fell, he was treated like god in bed and an angel foreplay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin was, however, far more aggressive, both in practice and fantasy. He never physically hurt Obi-Wan, of course. Obi-Wan doesn’t think Anakin would ever forgive himself if he did. Sex with Anakin was still mind-blowing and it left him feeling dazed and pleased. There was simply something about Anakin’s intent which had become more… </span>
  <em>
    <span>obscene</span>
  </em>
  <span> since he Fell. As if all his twisted fantasies he had withheld as a Jedi were pouring out of him. And he happily obliged in granting Obi-Wan his own as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin tugged down Obi-Wan’s thin trousers, exposing his already red and leaking member. The Sith didn’t waste a moment before taking Obi-Wan in his mouth, his robotic hand trailing around to Obi-Wan’s backside where it teased at his entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ani,” Obi-Wan moaned as he felt his knees go limp. His hands came down to grab onto Anakin’s hair for stability, “dear one, please--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin pulled off, heaving a moan which echoed in the large room, “Be clear, my Padawan. If you need something, say it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan whined as Anakin stroked his cock slowly, teasingly ghosting his fingers over the sensitive area. His knees buckled at the sensitivity and thankfully Anakin had been prepared as he easily grabbed hold of his waist and guided him back to the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With how you’re reacting, you’d think I hadn’t touched you in years,” Anakin smirked as he leaned down to close their lips together, capturing Obi-Wan in a brief kiss as his robotic hand trailed between them to grasp Obi-Wan’s cock in his palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you,” Obi-Wan confessed as he bit at the back of his hand, trying to muffle his cries. He wouldn’t want to wake the twins with such noises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin chuckled as he lowered himself back to his knees between Obi-Wan’s spread legs, “I know, baby, I did too. I’m back now and I just want to focus on taking you apart. Either with my mouth or my dick, just let me hear those pretty cries of yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning Obi-Wan had woken to an empty bed, the cold sheets taunting him with the ghost of Anakin’s presence. A note was placed on the pillow beside him, written in Anakin’s rushed penmanship: “I got called for a trip to Kamino with Bail regarding my next act as Emperor. I’m sorry I couldn’t say goodbye, my love. You just looked so peaceful sleeping, I couldn’t bring myself to wake you. I will see you when I return.” And on the backside, Anakin had written: “P.S. I promise to take you properly the next time I see you. Being unable to take my time and properly mark you as mine is making me absolutely feral. Poor Bail has to bear with my antics.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t that Obi-Wan was disappointed that Anakin was spending little time with him and the twins at the start of his role as Emperor, he had expected such a shift. What truly hurt was that he could slowly start to see the weight of the galaxy begin to weigh on Anakin. It showed in the smallest forms, like the gray hair on his temples which had just begun to show and the lines which seemed to be permanently drawn between his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the end of the second month, Anakin and Bail had accomplished far more than Sidious ever did. They had made great headway in ending slavery in the Outer Rim, they had also made a deal with the Kaminoans to deactivate all the chips in the remaining clones, and Anakin was able to pass a bill stating citizenship to all the troopers still alive. All six Senators of the six Rims had agreed with the movement. It had been a unanimous vote, a celebration across the galaxy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the third month, Anakin was given a week's leave so that he could actually spend time with the three he fought so hard to have by his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan and Anakin decided that was the best time to move out of Sidious’s palace and into someplace they could actually call their own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After much deliberation, the two decided on moving into the building beside the Senate, the one which housed the throne room itself. It was newly constructed after the end of the Clone War. There was an entire condo which was left empty, never used, never even touched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sidious had told me it was mine to use after I Fell, but I never got around to actually living in it. I spent much of my time on Mustafar,” Anakin had said as he flew the speeder to the condo. Even though neither Obi-Wan or Anakin had very much to move, it still managed to fill the speeder to the very brim. Though, that could have been due to Anakin’s persistence to keep the entire backseat open for Luke and Leia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On Mustafar?” Obi-Wan asked with a frown towards Anakin’s direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Sith swallowed and his grip flexed around the controls, “I built my own palace there. Overlooking the lava. Sidious… he thought that it would feed my anger if I were to remember our battle there every day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan paused before reaching out a hand and placing it on Anakin’s thigh, “And did it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Anakin said without hesitation, “it only made me realize how much I missed you, that much more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The condo was nice, similar to the layout of Padme’s old apartment. Though Obi-Wan would never dare say that out loud. Padme’s death was still a sore subject for Anakin, as it should have been. She was the mother of his children, after all. There was no instance in which Anakin should have taken her passing well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first room he and Anakin put together was the nursery. As soon as they walked in Obi-Wan grimaced at the bareness of the walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin laughed as he set down his box, “You don’t like it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan wrinkled his nose as he set his own box atop Anakin’s, “It is so… dull. You and I never had vibrant colors growing up on Tatooine, it would be nice to give the twins at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> to stimulate their senses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin hummed and stroked a hand up and down Obi-Wan’s back, “We can brainstorm ideas later. Let’s work on getting this room set up. The twins will need their rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan nodded as he followed Anakin out of the room, “We will as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin came to an abrupt halt, turning on his heels and pushing Obi-Wan into the nearest wall before planting his forearm beside Obi-Wan’s head, leaning dangerously close, “We won’t be doing very much sleeping tonight, my Padawan. I’m going to take advantage of every minute I am not being whisked away from you to some planet.” Anakin murmured and leaned down to nip at the bruise on Obi-Wan’s neck, still visible from days prior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan pushed him away with a light-hearted scoff, though his blush still reached the tips of his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moving into the condo had taken a decent amount of time, though it still left a couple days where the four of them were left to their own devices, completely and utterly alone. Anakin took the liberty of hiding his and Obi-Wan’s data pads in a place where neither of them would be tempted to use them. They had even turned off their transmitters, giving them an air of peace that Obi-Wan hadn’t known since being a child on Tatooine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching Anakin with the twins was a different yet completely natural experience. It almost seemed that Anakin was a born father, as if having kids was always meant to be his life’s journey. And Obi-Wan could tell that Anakin loved the twins more than he could possibly say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan, look!” Anakin had exclaimed one day as Obi-Wan was prepping the twins' milk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to examine what Anakin was pointing out, his pleased smile quickly turning into a shocked expression as he saw Luke waving around one of his toy blocks in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was using the Force.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan quickly grabbed the two bottles and hurriedly walked back to the three of them, kneeling down beside Anakin, so as not to alarm Luke of his presence. “Incredible,” Obi-Wan murmured as he passed Anakin one of the bottles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke, upon realizing his food was ready, let out excited babbles and allowed the block to fall to the ground before crawling towards Obi-Wan. Anakin laughed as he scooped Leia into his arms, the girl twin quickly grabbing hold of the bottle to devour her food, “I knew they were Force sensitive, I just had no idea that Luke would show signs this early.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan hummed as he watched Luke drink his own milk, “How did you know they were Force sensitive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Their presence in the Force is too strong for them not to be,” Anakin explained lightly as he toyed with Leia’s soft, brown hair. “I wonder when Leia will show signs…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan frowned and turned towards Anakin, “What if she doesn’t? She may not be quite as Force sensitive as her brother. Will it upset you if she is not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin shook his head, “Of course not, I love them equally. But I know that they are both strong with the Force.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they were officially moved in and they had allowed themselves two days to decompress, Obi-Wan decided it was time for at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> first public appearance. He understood not bringing the children into the lime-light straight away, they were still less than a year old, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While it took some, more like </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>of, persuasion for Anakin to finally agree that Obi-Wan could make an appearance by his side, they both agreed that the monthly Imperial Ball was the time to do so. The media coverage on the event always went wild, Anakin had explained, and his appearance would surely leave the HoloNet in shambles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin did always have a liking for the dramatics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t made an appearance at this event ever since I first introduced myself as Vader,” Anakin had said as he watched Obi-Wan get fit for the outfit he would be wearing to the Ball.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of them had any idea what their outfits would look like, they had both left that up to the designer who Anakin had hired; the same person who made Vader’s outfit for the first Ball, as well as Anakin’s--or Vader’s, perhaps--signature battle armor and cape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They figured a month in advance was the perfect time to take measurements, especially considering they had planned the Organa’s to take Luke and Leia out for a day around Coruscant at that time. They had the whole place to themselves, which Obi-Wan was not at all opposed to, though it felt somewhat odd not having the presence of the twins beside him at all times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you be alright with going again?” Obi-Wan asked as he watched the droid measure his shoulder and waist. He shifted uncomfortably as he glanced at himself in the mirror, bare except for his underwear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So long as you are with me, I will be just fine,” Anakin said as he leaned back into the chair positioned beside the mirror. He fell silent as he crossed his ankle over his knee, his eyes tracking over Obi-Wan’s body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heated gaze forced Obi-Wan to cough and turn away, “I suppose it is good that I will be going with you, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Anakin said as he smacked his lips, Obi-Wan felt a nudge through the Force, a brushing of Anakin’s want and need in that very moment. It sent a shiver down Obi-Wan’s spine in anticipation, “Bail has been hounding me to go since it would be good for publicity if I went, or whatever. Honestly couldn’t give less of a kriff, but you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan snorted a laugh just as the droid proclaimed it was finished and headed for the door. He reached for his clothes which laid on the floor, though his hand was promptly halted as tendrils of Force wrapped around his arm, locking him in place. Obi-Wan turned to see Anakin rise out of his chair, two fingers extended towards where Obi-Wan’s own hand was frozen mid-air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you weren’t planning on putting those clothes back on, my Padawan.” Anakin whispered as he crowded into Obi-Wan’s space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan let out a mildly-shocked laugh before using his free hand to loop through Anakin’s hair, pulling the Sith ever-closer, “Now I am not, my darling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin hummed, pleased, before scooping Obi-Wan over his shoulder and tossing him onto their bed, erupting fits of laughter from both of them.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The night before the Ball, Obi-Wan had been reluctant to leave the twins with only a nanny droid, which had given Anakin much room to tease Obi-Wan about how, “You are so attached to them! I knew you would make a great mother, getting all worried for the kids. You have grown so accustomed to being here, you don’t want anyone to take your place!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan had scoffed as he spoon-fed Leia the newly purchased baby food, though she was being rather difficult about actually eating it, which was evidenced by the amount of spoons lying in the sink; the ones that she had knocked or flung out of Obi-Wan’s hand, with the Force at that. Turns out she </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> just as Force-sensitive as her brother. “It is not that, Anakin,” Obi-Wan had said as he coaxed the spoon into Leia’s mouth, “It’s just--well--a droid doesn’t know how to care for Force-sensitive children, is all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was lying through his teeth, and Anakin could obviously tell as a devious smile spread across his face, “Just admit it, Obi,” Anakin had said as he wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him flush with his chest, “You are going all mother-hen on them, you don’t want anyone, except for you or I, to look after them. They have become your children just as much as they are mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan huffed and set the baby food on the counter beside Leia, her brother reaching for the food from his place in the highchair, “That makes me sound like an overprotective parent. Which I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I have simply been cooped up with these two for months now, so excuse me if I am worried for them. Or frightened to have them out of my sight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin chuckled into Obi-Wan’s nape as he ran his hands up and down Obi-Wan’s front, “I didn’t say it was a bad thing, Obi. In fact, I think it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anakin murmured and nipped at Obi-Wan’s ear lobe, getting a surprised gasp from the younger man. “If you are so concerned about it only being the nanny droid, I could perhaps ask Bail if his wife could spend the evening--or weekend--with the kids. I’m sure she would love to see them. I told Bail we would raise Luke and Leia to believe the Organa’s are their Uncle and Aunt, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s heart panged in his chest. He rarely thought of it anymore, but when they were still living in Sidious’s palace, he couldn’t help but worry for the Organa family. How they were dealing with everything. He thought that, perhaps, a part of him would always feel bad for taking the twins from them. Even if, now, they were with their actual father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that would work well,” Obi-Wan replied as he watched Leia dip her hand into the baby food before giggling in delight and throwing it off the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin laughed as he pulled away, leaning down to pick up the container. “She’s a feisty one,” Anakin smiled as he leaned forward and ruffled his daughter’s hair before placing the remaining baby food in the sink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan crossed his arms with a huff, “You don’t know the half of what I had to deal with the first two months. It’s a wonder all three of us are still alive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin chuckled, his eyes crinkling together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan took pause, examining Anakin’s face. He was only roughly twenty-five, yet he looked far older. Though, that was normal for Anakin. Even on Tatooine, when Anakin was thirteen, he looked much more grown. Perhaps it was the berating suns which aged him back then, or the fact that they were both forced to grow up mentally at such a young age. Thrown into a world which didn’t care about them, not at that time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, the true thing which had aged Anakin was the War. It still had such an effect on Anakin. Both mentally and physically. The gray hairs on his temple, the smile lines at the corner of his eyes and the frown line between his brows, the bags which hung below his eyes, all signs of what the War had done to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re staring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan blinked himself out of his trance, his gaze refocusing on Anakin’s face which was still split in a grin. “Sorry,” Obi-Wan was quick to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to apologize,” Anakin said and leaned forward to place a kiss to Obi-Wan’s cheek. “I know I’m old.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan sputtered while Anakin hoisted Leia into her own highchair, “Well, that’s ridiculous! You are not old, you are not even thirty!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin hummed as he turned back around, “But I </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> old. Older than you at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Obi-Wan insisted, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Palpatine </span>
  </em>
  <span>looked old. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sidious</span>
  </em>
  <span> looked old.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin laughed, “That is the same person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Correct, but that’s beside the point. You, my Emperor,” Obi-Wan purred as he tugged Anakin closer with the front of his open robe only to trail his fingertips along Anakin’s exposed front. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gods,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he would never get enough of this sleep robe Anakin always wore, “are anything but old.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin smiled and leaned closer, “I suppose we can prove how young I still am together, if we have the time.” He said and left it hanging in the air like a question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan sighed, “Must everything lead to sex?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin smirked, “When you look and talk the way you do? Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan scoffed and pushed Anakin aside, the Sith laughing along, “Wait until tomorrow, Ani. When we are all dressed up and have the room to ourselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin hummed and moved closer once more, his robotic hand rising to grab at the back of Obi-Wan’s neck, “No babies, no distractions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Precisely,” Obi-Wan smiled, turning to leave a peck on Anakin’s lips before reaching over and grabbing Luke from his highchair, “For now, however, I believe it is time for these two to get some rest.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The day of the Ball, Anakin and Obi-Wan had flown to Alderaan to drop Luke and Leia off with Breha Organa. And it was the perfect opportunity to pick up their newly finished outfits for the Ball as well, since the designer was a resident of Alderaan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“--and the bottles and all their toys are in here,” Anakin explained and placed the bag on the floor by Breha’s feet. “They eat at six pm, standard time. And they usually have to sleep right afterwards, usually helps with their digestion. Oh! But don’t forget that they have to have a diaper change before they sleep, or else they get all cranky. If they wake up crying, check if they need a change. If they don’t they usually need to be--uh--they usually like bouncing? For some reason that helps them get back to sleep--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dear one,” Obi-Wan interrupted with a calm smile, Breha laughing as the two exchanged looks, “She knows how to care for children. It is not her first time being with the twins. They will be just fine. They are in great hands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The best,” Breha said with a kind smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin nodded and swallowed, “Of course. Apologies, Breha. I’m just…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nervous,” she said, finishing the sentence for him. “It’s perfectly normal to feel that way about one’s kids, Anakin. But don’t spend your weekend worrying about them. They will be perfectly fine come tomorrow morning, when you pick them up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin heaved out a sigh, “Yes, thank you. I suppose…” Anakin paused, turning to face Obi-Wan, “we should go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan nodded and placed a hand on Anakin’s shoulder. “Let’s. And, Breha, thank you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime,” she called after them as she hoisted the twins on her hips, “it’s always a pleasure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s the one having attachment issues now?” Obi-Wan joked as they loaded into the sleek, empire-stapled and Anakin-approved ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha. Ha.” Anakin retorted as he punched in the address of the designer, “Let’s just go before I change my mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The outfits which had been made for them far exceeded Obi-Wan’s expectations. In design they were relatively similar, though Anakin’s was made to show off his broad shoulders and tall figure while Obi-Wan’s was made to accentuate his more “womanly” qualities, like his tapered waist. Which, Obi-Wan couldn’t decide if he was all-together </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span> about that, though Anakin seemed far-beyond pleased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin’s remained his signature black followed by his recognizable black cape with red underside. Obi-Wan’s outfit, on the other hand, was a blinding white and flowing behind it was a cape to match Anakin’s with </span>
  <em>
    <span>gold</span>
  </em>
  <span> underside. To bring the two outfits together, the designer had placed the pendant of the Empire to pin the cape to the chest piece, Obi-Wan’s black and Anakin’s white.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their outfits had become a visual representation of yin and yang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In regards to the finer details of the outfits, the designer had issued a gold headpiece for Obi-Wan which ran along his forehead and disappeared within his hair and Anakin’s own headpiece came red, most likely to match their capes, was what Obi-Wan thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look, amazing…” Anakin gasped, sounding out of breath as he peeled back the curtain which Obi-Wan had changed behind. Obi-Wan let out a giddy laugh as Anakin rushed forward, his hands falling on Obi-Wan’s hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan smiled, “As do you, my Emperor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop with that, or I’ll have to take you right here and now. I’m already holding myself back from doing so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan laughed, “I don’t think the designer would be very happy if we did it right in the changing room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin hummed and lowered his head to rest at the crook of Obi-Wan’s neck. “I think they could make an exception,” he spoke under his breath in the voice he knew got Obi-Wan hot and bothered as he began to trail lazy kisses up the side of Obi-Wan’s throat, “I am the Emperor, after all. And who could judge me when you look this good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems you have a thing for seeing me in regal outfits, my Emperor,” Obi-Wan teased and ruffled his fingers through Anakin’s curls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin pulled away, his eyes looking dazed with lust, “I do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan smiled, “Well, your reaction when I wore my outfit during our Canto Bight mission was quite similar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes,” Anakin began, looking far too pleased with himself, “the night I sucked you off for the first--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan flew a hand over Anakin’s mouth, promptly silencing him, “They can </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear you!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he hissed, his head jutting towards the thin velvet curtain which separated them from the rest of the designer’s home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan could feel the smirk grow on Anakin’s lips from under his palm, “Good, now they know you are totally and unequivocally </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan rolled his eyes as he let his hand fall to Anakin’s shoulder, “I am almost positive the designer is well aware of that fact, especially considering the outfits which have been made for us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin shrugged, “You never know who may be looking to make an advance on you, I have to claim what’s mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are beginning to sound like an animal trying to mark its territory.” Obi-Wan shook his head in either disbelief or astonishment, he wasn’t quite sure which. “By the way, how do you intend on making our appearance together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin tilted his head in question, “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan paused as he twirled a strand of Anakin’s hair between his fingers, “I mean… We are not married. Technically speaking I am not actually your ‘Consort.’ So how do you wish to title me to the public?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin seemed to ponder the question, his expression hardening as he thought about the different possibilities, though Obi-Wan already had an idea of what Anakin’s answer would be. “Even if we are not married, officially, I fully intend on calling you my Consort Emperor. I need everyone in the galaxy to know you’re mine and no one else’s,” Anakin explained rather calmly, much to Obi-Wan’s surprise. “Do you understand?” Anakin asked pointedly and grabbed Obi-Wan’s chin, forcing them to make eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan nodded and swallowed, “Yes, my Emperor. I’m yours. I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin paused once more, reading the Force surrounding Obi-Wan before he was entirely happy with the answer, “Good. And that is one promise you must never break.” Anakin spoke harshly, his words like bite marks against Obi-Wan’s skin as he trailed a hand along Obi-Wan’s Padawan braid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan smiled and shook his head, “Never.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they arrived at the Ball, which was being held on Bespin of all places, Anakin drove their ship around to the back avoiding all the other heavy air traffic which was headed to the main entrance of the building. Obi-Wan shouldn’t have been surprised to see two Imperial officers already at the back entrance waiting for them, though he was still mildly in shock. He wasn’t used to such extravagance, or for anyone to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>waiting </span>
  </em>
  <span>for his “important” arrival. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He supposes it still hadn’t fully clicked for him that Anakin was in fact </span>
  <em>
    <span>Emperor</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he, alongside him, was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Consort.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Now the two most powerful people in the galaxy, excluding Bail Organa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin climbed out of the ship first, offering his hand to Obi-Wan to help him out. Obi-Wan took it gratefully and was simply thankful to have his feet back on solid ground. He never actually enjoyed flying, that was more Anakin’s thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will park your ship for you, sir,” one of the guards offered as Anakin tossed him the key.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate it,” Anakin said with a curt nod before watching the guard fly off. He then turned to Obi-Wan and raised a brow at him. “Ready?” he asked and offered his arm out for Obi-Wan to take.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan let out a deep sigh, letting the stress fall from his shoulders before looping his arm through Anakin’s, “As ready as I can be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin smiled at him before signaling to the remaining guard to open the door. He didn’t hesitate in doing so, quickly opening the door for Anakin and Obi-Wan to walk through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lights from inside the ballroom were momentarily blinding as they reflected and bounced off the sheer amount of white. Obi-Wan felt his grip around Anakin’s arm tighten unconsciously as he squinted through the brightness. Anakin’s free hand fell atop Obi-Wan’s arm, “It’s not too late to turn around, Obi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan glanced up at Anakin as they took pause, “I want to do this. I want to rule beside you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin hesitated once more before nodding and ushering them forward. They walked out onto a balcony overlooking the main ballroom, the floors a polished white marble with long black drapes hanging from all the windows. The dozens of crystal chandeliers which hung from above produced the blinding light, and they themselves were decorated with sheer black silk. Everywhere you looked the contrast of white and dark was present, from the color scheme of the tables scattered around the outside of the ballroom to the floral decorations which hung from every place imaginable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The murmur of the crowd beneath them fell deadly silent as the door shut behind Anakin and Obi-Wan, the loud bang echoing through the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan could not even begin to name any of the guests present, though their faces all seemed to blur together to him anyway. He could feel his heart pick up in pace as the crowd merged into a mess of black, white, and a scattering of red and gold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin’s hand squeezed Obi-Wan’s arm, pulling him back to the present.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan blinked up at Anakin, his Master looking down at him with worry in his eyes. Obi-Wan swallowed and managed a smile, “I’m okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin took in a deep breath as he moved his hand to trail down Obi-Wan’s Padawan braid, “You are truly gorgeous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan cracked a grin and grabbed Anakin’s hand to pull it from his braid, “I think you have an audience to address before you give me any more praise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin smirked and turned to look down at the crowd still staring up at them with wide and disbelieving eyes. A quiet murmur restarted amongst the room as people turned to whisper in each other’s ears, surely about “look who Emperor Skywalker has with him! Do you think they are an item? They are standing awfully close… Is that another man?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for attending this event, all of you who came,” Anakin began and Obi-Wan turned to watch him with expecting eyes. “I am more than thrilled I was able to make it myself and that I have the pleasure of bringing along my Consort Emperor, Obi-Wan Kenobi.” A nearly inaudible gasp passed through the room and Anakin’s face hardened into a frown. He opened his mouth as if to reprimand them but Obi-Wan quickly placed a hand over Anakin’s, sending calming energy through their bond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let them carry on with the Ball, dear one,” Obi-Wan advised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin seemed more than hesitant before he slowly nodded and turned back to address the crowd, “May the Imperial Ball commence!” The crowd gave a loud cheer, some of them throwing their glasses of Bespinian champagne into the air before taking a sip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A waiter didn’t waste a moment before rushing over and offering the two Emperor’s a glass of champagne themselves. Anakin gave the man a curt nod as thanks before he rushed off down the stairs to the other Ball-goers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now comes the boring part of the Ball,” Anakin said, looking at Obi-Wan over the rim of his champagne glass as he took a sip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan hummed with a smile, “I wouldn’t say that. Now is the time I get to watch you begrudgingly interact with all the nobles who attended, solely on Bail’s and my own insistence, and watch you flounder when you don’t remember their names.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin stared at him, his mouth curving down into a frown, “Maybe bringing you along wasn’t the brightest idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan laughed and playfully shoved his Emperor’s shoulder, “You would be marching out those doors right now if I weren’t with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin smirked and crowded closer, leaning over to brush his nose with Obi-Wan’s, “That’s right. I’m only staying so I get to see you in this outfit a little longer. You still have no idea how hot you look in power.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan couldn’t help but smile and raise an eyebrow at the new confession, “When in power, huh?” Anakin simply grinned down at him; his pupils blown, devouring his amber iris’s, “With how in control you always want to be I would have never thought you to be attracted to me when in such high standing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin’s smile dropped into a semi-confused frown, “Of course I’d still be attracted to you. You are my partner, my Consort Emperor. You're </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You have no idea how exhilarating it is to finally appear with you by my side.” Anakin paused as he pursed his lips, swirling his drink around in the glass, “But, I suppose seeing you </span>
  <em>
    <span>in power</span>
  </em>
  <span> and having power over me are two different things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan chuckled, “Are they, dear one? I suppose we’ll have to see tonight when we get back to our… </span>
  <em>
    <span>empty apartment.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Obi-Wan glanced over Anakin’s shoulder, his face shifting to a more casual smile as he saw Bail approaching them. “Bail, good to see you,” Obi-Wan said as he brushed past Anakin, giving him a sidelong glance and proud to see his partner’s eyes tracking his motion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan knew that he was pushing all of the right buttons. He was also well-aware that Anakin’s reaction would go one of two ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either, when they get back to Coruscant, Anakin will slam him against the nearest surface and make Obi-Wan swallow the words he said; or, Anakin could give into his curiosity which Obi-Wan knows is already itching at the back of his partner’s mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be slightly shocking if Anakin would give into his fascination, especially with how dominant he enjoyed being in bed those days. (Obi-Wan had the finger-shaped bruises and bite marks to prove just that.) Though Obi-Wan would take it as the gift it was if Anakin complied with his subtle request.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad to see Anakin finally agreed to let you out of hiding,” Bail joked light heartedly as Obi-Wan came to a stop before him, Anakin joining at his side only moments later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That makes two of us,” Obi-Wan laughed as Anakin pulled him close by his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t get too far from me,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anakin warned through their bond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan glanced up at him as the elder took a nonchalant sip of his champagne before looking back at Bail, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t intend on doing so. You can trust me, dear one.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Despite Obi-Wan’s reaffirming words, he felt Anakin’s grip on his waist tighten, his entire arm tensing around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there anyone we must see tonight?” Obi-Wan incurred, trying not to pay any mind to the bruising grip Anakin had on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bail smiled kindly, “I would say myself, but we are already talking. The majority of tonight’s crowd are sponsors, nobles, some representatives of other planets who chose to come out, and a few owners of mining districts have arrived.” Bail glanced over Obi-Wan’s shoulder, his smile widening, “If you’ll excuse me, there is an old friend I’d like to see,” he said as he left with a lingering touch to Obi-Wan’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emperor Skywalker!” a female voice called from somewhere down the staircase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them turned to look, the faces of two notable HoloNet journalists looking up at the pair from the end of the staircase. If Obi-Wan was remembering correctly, they were Anora Fair and Alton Kastle. He had listened to their audio podcasts during much of his time as a smuggler, just to know what routes to avoid or of any major conflicts happening in the area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though, if he was being honest, he also listened to keep up to date with all things Jedi and War related. More often than not the journalist pair would talk about the well-known “Hero With No Fear,” and every time they spoke his name it helped to ease the tension which built in Obi-Wan’s chest; the question of if Anakin was alive to fight another day… or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kriff,” Anakin mumbled under his breath, stirring a laugh from Obi-Wan. “They are the last people in the galaxy I want to talk to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan tugged at Anakin’s arm, drawing the Sith along with him as he started down the stairs. The closer they got he could sense Anakin’s unease through the Force like a live thing, it wrapped around them from all directions and flowed through Obi-Wan’s mind with an unnatural pulse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin’s grip on his mind seemed to solidify as they came to a stop before the journalist pair, and there was a sudden wave of possessiveness which washed through him, nearly knocking him off his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan Kenobi,” Anora Fair spoke first, her smile slightly disbelieving, “I never thought I would see your face again. During the fall of the Republic, the vast majority of the population thought you died. Especially when you didn’t appear at Anakin’s side during his first public appearance as Lord Vader.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin’s head jerked upwards at the dead Sith name, but Obi-Wan quickly pushed closer to ease the tension continuously building within the man beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan tilted his head in question, “I’m sorry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anora laughed, her hand coming forward to rest on Obi-Wan’s upper arm. Anakin went rigid beside him, and Obi-Wan could practically taste the spike of anger which followed. “You were most notable for being Anakin’s Padawan before the Temple fell. And there were quite a few accounts which I had the opportunity to cover regarding your… special relationship. I thought for sure you would be at his side during the rise of the Empire. But I suppose I was mistaken.” She took another hesitant step forward, her eyes darkening, “I was actually hoping you were still alive after the fall of the Temple, I did always have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fascination</span>
  </em>
  <span> with you as a Jedi,” Anora’s voice fell just above a whisper as her hand trailed upwards towards the Padawan braid which hung down Obi-Wan’s front. Obi-Wan felt his throat contract and his mouth drop open in surprise. She had quite the nerve to say something so… blatantly forward when Anakin was practically glued to his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her fingers barely touched his Padawan braid before Anakin’s hand flew out and seized her wrist. She hissed as his grip tightened and Obi-Wan cringed, he already knew it would likely leave a bruise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anora’s brown eyes were bug-wide as her gaze flicked towards Anakin, fear hidden within her brown eyes. “I would refrain from laying your hands on my Consort, Anora,” Anakin seethed as he let her wrist fall from his grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apologies, Emperor Skywalker,” Alton Kastle came forward with a bow as he gave his partner a disapproving side-eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin remained silent as Alton rose, the journalist pair shifting uncomfortably where they stood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan cleared his throat, “Did you have any questions you would like for us to answer? I do not believe we intend to stay long at this Ball, so now would be the best time for us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anora opened her mouth to speak, though was quickly cut off by Alton as he asked the pair, “Much of the public are going to wonder how this came to be. Obi-Wan was recorded as deceased during the rise of the Empire and yet here you are standing in front of me as Consort, no less.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan swallowed and took pause, waiting for Anakin to speak first. He tilted his head towards his right, surprised to find Anakin staring at him with darkened and displeased eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Obi-Wan thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he wants to kill them.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It nearly made Obi-Wan laugh if he hadn’t cleared his throat just in time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I went into hiding as many other Jedi did. It was simply coincidence that Anakin and I found each other again at just the right time. We reunited, talked, mended. And the rest is history, as they say.” Obi-Wan decided that was a fair answer, it wasn’t a lie necessarily. Though it wasn’t the whole truth either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anora cleared her throat as she jotted down his answer into her notes, “I am simply surprised that any Jedi, you included, Obi-Wan, would willingly join Lord Vad--excuse me--Emperor Skywalker’s side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan could feel Anakin bristle, his presence in the Force practically overflowing with annoyance, “What we must remember is that Anakin is not Sidious. He is not the former Emperor or his former Master. There has always been good in Anakin, and there always will be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have such faith in your partner, Kenobi,” Alton said with a smile, though his eyes were voids. It was the smile of a journalist. “Tell me, how much work have you done for the Empire behind the scenes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I inquire with Obi-Wan about a number of things,” Anakin jumped in, quick to prove that Obi-Wan was more than just his arm-candy or anything of that sort. “He is as important to the Empire as I am. He is my other half, the one who keeps me in balance. Which is why he is willing to stay by my side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan was slightly surprised that Anakin was so willing to admit that in front of the two journalists. His attachment had always been blatant, but now it was surely out in the open for the whole galaxy to hear. Though, perhaps that is what Anakin wanted. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>everyone in the galaxy to know how important Obi-Wan was to him, and he to Obi-Wan. It was now certain that Obi-Wan was to be branded solely Anakin’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you will excuse us,” Anakin said with a slight nod of his head before pushing into Obi-Wan’s side, guiding him away from the two journalists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even as they positioned themselves against the far wall of the ballroom, the attendees kept stealing glances at them as they passed and murmuring to one another over their drinks, Obi-Wan could still feel Anakin’s disdain in the Force. His Force signature was like a dark cloud surrounding Obi-Wan’s, and while it should have felt unnatural, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but feel calmed by the presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, it wasn't every day he and Anakin spent by each other’s side anymore. They didn’t get to meditate as often, their bond still strong and solid in his mind, but growing exhausted from the lack of rehabilitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So even if Anakin was in a sour mood, his presence in the Force dark and cloudy, Obi-Wan still basked in every second they shared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan?” a voice exclaimed from somewhere to his left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head whipped around, eyes landing on a familiar set of lekku’s in the same jagged and pointy shape as he remembered. The white markings on her orange skin glowing against the ballroom lights. Her arm was wrapped around a young woman, most likely closer to Anakin’s age.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Skipper?” Obi-Wan gasped out as he peeled himself from Anakin’s side. The Emperor seemed as if he wanted to protest or grab at Obi-Wan’s arm to pull him back, though the younger was too swift as he lunged forward, wrapping the Togruta in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skipper laughed as she slung her arms around Obi-Wan’s neck, her laughter filling the ballroom. As he pulled away she plastered two kisses to his cheeks, her greeting which she never seemed to grow out of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kriff, I can’t believe it’s actually you!” she exclaimed, her mouth pulled up in a grin so wide it must have hurt. “You crazy son of bantha,” she murmured under her breath, “who are you with? How did you even end up here? Last I heard you were a Jedi dead with the rest of them!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan's smile fell slightly as he opened his mouth to respond, “Uh, well, actually… it’s quite a long story--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to introduce us?” Anakin’s low voice practically whispered in his ear as he approached from behind. His hand slid around his waist, gripping tightly to his hip before pulling him to his chest. Obi-Wan watched with heated cheeks as Skipper’s eyes tracked the movement, realization dawning across her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Skipper, this is--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emperor Skywalker,” Skipper hastily murmured and gave a tight bow, her partner, the woman with deep brown curls, doing the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were one of Obi-Wan’s smuggling partners, were you not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skipper’s eyes blew wide as she gazed up at the Emperor and Consort, “I--well--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin laughed, though Obi-Wan could tell it was faked, the tightness in his voice told him so, “Don’t fret, I’m not going to arrest you. Smuggling is hardly a concern of mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I--see…” Skipper mumbled, her weight shifting between her feet. Her gaze slowly shifted back towards Obi-Wan, a thousand questions in her blue eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regrettably, Obi-Wan has not told me much about you, but I would gladly spend the evening learning more.” Anakin smiled, his lips pressing into Obi-Wan’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I--yes, of course,” Skipper said with a jerking nod. It seemed she was in shock, and Obi-Wan couldn’t necessarily blame her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four of them fell into silence, the tightness coiling in Obi-Wan’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am going to find a refill for my champagne,” Anakin murmured, his lips backtracking towards the shell of his ear, “Would you like me to get you some as well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am fine,” Obi-Wan insisted as Anakin detached himself from Obi-Wan’s back, his black figure retreating amongst the crowd towards the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skipper didn’t waste a moment before grabbing hold of Obi-Wan’s wrist and hauling him towards the closest table, “Is he holding you hostage or something?” Skipper whispered harshly, her words biting into Obi-Wan’s skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan frowned, “I--What? No, he is not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan, he’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sith Lord.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I thought you were a Jedi! How are you possibly willingly by his side?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anakin is not a Sith Lord, at least not anymore.” Obi-Wan said with mild irritation, he honestly hated having to repeat himself over and over. Was it really that hard to see that Anakin had changed?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not too late, you know,” Skipper said, her lekku dangling over her face, “Yekin and I can still get you out of here. I am not totally out of practice in smuggling. We could drop you off at Edaan or--or a planet in the Ryloth system if you wanted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan smiled tightly, his hand coming forward to rest atop hers, “There will be no need for that. I am willingly beside Anakin, I am willingly his Consort. I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skipper’s eyes roamed his face, her expression full of worry, “I can’t believe you became a Jedi. When I first saw your name: Padawan Kenobi, I seriously thought I entered an alternate universe or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan huffed out a laugh, “Yes, I was just as shocked as you are. Though Anakin was adamant to take me as a learner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how did you even end up</span>
  <em>
    <span> here?</span>
  </em>
  <span> As a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Consort</span>
  </em>
  <span> to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Emperor.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a long path,” Obi-Wan smiled warmly, his mind running through the long battle it took to get to where he was standing, “painful and brutal. But I couldn’t be happier,” Obi-Wan said as he felt a tug on their bond. He turned his head to see Anakin striding towards him, emerging from the crowd with a glass of filled champagne in his hand. “I am definitely not letting you fly us home tonight,” Obi-Wan said in greeting as Anakin replaced his hand on the small of Obi-Wan’s back, fitting them together like two puzzle-pieces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not going to get drunk off champagne,” Anakin retorted, and, as if to prove his point, took a slow sip of his beverage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will see, dear one,” Obi-Wan hummed warmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the night was pleasant enough, they spent much of it with Skipper and Yekin, though Obi-Wan thinks that was just Anakin giving Obi-Wan time to rebond with his former partner. If Anakin would have his way, Obi-Wan was sure they would have been out the doors they came in within minutes. The elder was practically itching to bolt out of the ballroom to put this night to rest. Or, </span>
  <em>
    <span>to have Obi-Wan to himself in their own quarters,</span>
  </em>
  <span> as Anakin had voiced to him through their bond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually the pair excused themselves, saying it was time for them to head home. Wherever home for them was. And Obi-Wan was almost positive Anakin was going to insist the same, though he was pleasantly surprised when Anakin offered his hand, asking cheekily for a dance with a sparkle in his golden eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dancing was a disaster, for how well-versed Anakin was in Djem So, a graceful form of Jedi combat, you would think the former Jedi would be a better dancer. But alas, Anakin was tripping over his feet nearly every step. But in any case, it was the thought of dancing which counted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the first few minutes of Anakin struggling to tell his right foot from his left, Obi-Wan suggested they stick to swaying with the music rather than actively trying to </span>
  <em>
    <span>dance,</span>
  </em>
  <span> which Anakin immediately agreed to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plus, it just so happened that basking in the warmth of Anakin’s embrace was one of Obi-Wan’s favorite past-times. He always loved to find how Anakin and he fit together so perfectly, as if they had been created for each other, just for that purpose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan sighed and tucked his head into the space where Anakin’s neck met his shoulder, breathing in the elder’s scent. Anakin held him tighter, his arms pushing them together. If Obi-Wan closed his eyes and allowed the rest of the world to simply fall away, being held in Anakin’s arms felt so achingly like </span>
  <em>
    <span>home.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready to go?” Anakin whispered as the song ended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan hummed as he pulled away slightly, leaving a peck on Anakin’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan smiled, “Now I am.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>On their way back to Coruscant, Anakin and Obi-Wan called Breha Organa just briefly to make sure the twins weren't in any major trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are wonderful!” Breha had exclaimed lightly, “No trouble at all. Have an enjoyable evening, you two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The apartment was quiet as the elevator door opened. Obi-Wan was slightly surprised that Anakin had kept his distance in the small compartment, it was unlike him to leave his hands off Obi-Wan when they were alone. Though, perhaps Anakin was too tired to do anything that night and simply wanted to head for bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It did leave a slight pit of disappointment in Obi-Wan’s stomach, but he wasn’t going to push. He would be happy with just taking a shower and laying in bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to respond to some messages from Bail,” Anakins said as he strode his way into the apartment towards his office in the back. Obi-Wan felt his disappointment grow as he watched Anakin’s retreating figure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I expect you to be ready for me by the time I’m done,” Anakin called out as the door to the office shut behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan felt blood rush to his cheeks as he stood in the empty room, and he couldn’t stop the smile coming to his lips even if he tried. Kriff, he was acting like a teenager about to get laid for the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started with a shower, the warm water felt nice against his skin, helping to ease the tension which had built up over their time at the Imperial Ball.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It always felt odd without Anakin showering with him, they almost exclusively showered together as Padawan and Master. Kriff, that sounded so wrong if not given the context. Obi-Wan could feel his body flush at the idea of it all, of the fact that Anakin had really and truly been his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Master </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>Padawan. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Their relationship, let alone their </span>
  <em>
    <span>physical </span>
  </em>
  <span>relationship, had been forbidden from the Order. Obi-Wan could only imagine what the Council would say if they knew the extent of what they had done together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet they had pounced around without a care in the world, acting as if they had nothing to regret. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan knew that many troopers, if not all, were aware of his and Anakin’s relationship. Though he appreciated the fact that none of them went to the Council to tell on them. Even Ahsoka and Jinn had their suspicions, at least before Anakin’s Fall. Even before Obi-Wan came forward and explained his relationship with Anakin to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a huff of breath as he braced a hand against the smooth tiles, the other trailing to his backside where they teased at his entrance. He clenched his eyes shut as he imagined all the times he and Anakin had bonded back in the showers on the Resolute, or even at the Temple. Of the few times when Anakin had knelt to his knees behind him, told Obi-Wan to place his hands on the wall and to spread his legs, the feeling of his velvety tongue teasing him as the hot water streamed over them. He recalled the approving sounds Anakin made when Obi-Wan would come, trying to muffle his noises so that no passing troopers would hear. How Anakin had teased him, and blatantly said, “what a good boy you are, coming on my tongue for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan let out a high whine, his release spilling against the shower wall before getting washed away with the hot water. He panted to catch his breath and used his clean hand to brush back his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t recall asking you to come without me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anakin’s voice reached him through their bond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan smiled as he hopped out of the shower, pacing over to the mirror to get his hair in order. Now that it was longer, it required much more maintenance than his short buzz cut he once had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan didn’t bother to put on clothes after his shower, only loosely wrapping a towel around his waist as he stepped out of the refresher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nearly jumped out of his skin as he opened his eyes, surprised to find Anakin standing beside the bed, still in his strikingly black ensemble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You purposefully projected that release didn’t you, young Padawan,” Anakin asked, though it was phrased more like a statement. “You wanted to tease your Master?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan swallowed a lump in his throat as he approached. He felt nerves start to crawl up the back of his spine, though he knew that Anakin wasn’t acting hostile or anything of the sort. If anything, he looked calmer and more controlled than he normally did. There was a light of curiosity and adoration along with his usual possessiveness in his golden eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not know what you are referring to. I simply needed to take a shower and get the smell of those stuffy politicians off of me,” Obi-Wan said, deciding to go with a joke as an answer as he approached, purposefully swaying his hips so that the towel would fall just below his obliques.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin’s eyes immediately caught the shift in the fabric, his gaze piercing the newly revealed slice of skin. Obi-Wan came to a standstill before the Emperor, tilting his head in question as Anakin seemed to refuse to look him in the eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright, dear one?” Obi-Wan asked thoughtfully and raised a hand to comb at Anakin’s curls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elder cleared his throat and turned away just as Obi-Wan’s fingers touched the curve of his cheekbone, leaving Obi-Wan frozen and slightly bewildered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ani, what’s wrong? Are you alright? Did something happen with Bail?” Obi-Wan asked, hurriedly following Anakin over towards the rocking chair in the corner of the room. Anakin had purchased it solely for the purpose of when Obi-Wan would want to rock the kids to sleep in his arms on an especially restless night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, nothing. Everything is fine,” Anakin mumbled more to himself as he threw off his cape, splaying it out over the rocking chair in a grandiose movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan stood motionless for a moment, as if expecting Anakin to do something more, though the elder simply stood there, as frozen as he felt. “Is this about something that occurred at the Ball?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s--” Anakin made a choked off noise as he turned, his tanned cheeks tinted pink in the low light of their room; only the distant headlights of Coruscant variably illuminating the scene. “Nevermind, it’s stupid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan smiled kindly and took a step forward, his hands coming up to the latch on Anakin’s outfit. He undid it slowly, his gaze unwavering as he peeled the fabric away, watching with enrapture as Anakin swallowed while he slid his arms out. He flexed his robotic hand, the fingers moving with a distant whirring sound; Obi-Wan slid his hands up the cold durasteel to flesh and watched the way goosebumps lit up the skin as he went.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darling,” Obi-Wan began tentatively, softly, making Anakin’s eyes snap back to him, “Are you curious about what I said at the start of the Ball? About what it means for me to take control?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan didn’t think it possible, but Anakin seemed to blush even more. It was strange seeing him blush, he was always the one who Anakin teased, got riled up, got frustrated. Plus, with his pale complexion, the tint of pink to his cheeks was just that much more noticeable. But not Anakin, not with his darker, cooler tones. It was a rarity to even see a dash of red against his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never thought I would see the day,” Obi-Wan murmured as he leaned forward, kissing at Anakin’s collarbone and up his neck, something he had felt Anakin do countless times before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin suddenly grabbed at his hair, tipping his head back until his mouth hung upon and he was forced to make eye contact, “Don’t think this means that I will always be so willing to give up control.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan smirked, “I wouldn’t dream of it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lord Vader.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin all but growled as he released his grip on Obi-Wan’s hair, allowing his hands to trail the expanse of Obi-Wan’s back as the younger pushed him against the nearest wall. It was slightly strange having Anakin so malleable yet tense under his touch. It felt like Anakin wanted to give in, part of him curious to understand what, exactly, Obi-Wan was asking of him, yet the other part, the part which craved dominance, seemed to be fighting it, the tension rising in Anakin’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan nipped and kissed at Anakin’s chest, doing his best to leave the love bites Anakin always did, though it was slightly more of a challenge with a tanner complexion. He continued to work his way south, his hands trailing up and down Anakin’s sides, until he knelt on his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard Anakin suck in a breath, his chest rising as his hands gripped at Obi-Wan’s scalp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No touching,” Obi-Wan instructed and eyed Anakin’s arms. He hesitated, only briefly, before applying the Force, pinning Anakin’s arms to the wall behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin let out a low whine, his chest jerking as he tried to free himself, “Obi-Wan.” He said flatly, almost a warning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan eyed him with a quirked brow as his hands moved up towards the button on Anakin’s pants. Anakin let out a choked noise at the slight contact, and--interesting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan smirked as he dropped the button, instead moving his palm in circular motions against the half-hard cock in front of him. “F-Fuck, Obi, seriously. Or I’ll--” Anakin ground out, his jaw clenched in anticipation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or you will what?” Obi-Wan teased as he finally reached up to undo Anakin’s trousers, letting the material fall away. He shifted closer, his lips and nose tracing against the outline of Anakin’s member. He made sure to leave puffs of air in his wake, getting a rise out of Anakin as he thrust his hips forward in search of more contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan smiled as his fingers toyed at the hem of Anakin’s underwear, “Is this what you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin breathing turned ragged as he threw his head back, making it bang against the wall in his frustration. “Obi-Wan, stop with the teasing already.” It was nearly a beg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan paused before nodding his head. “As you wish, Master,” he mumbled just as he pulled away the underwear to reveal the hard and leaking member before him. He caressed the underside, watching as it twitched in response to his feather-light touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin’s entire body was tense as he fought the urge to thrust outwards and seek entrance into Obi-Wan’s mouth. Kriff, this was torture for Anakin, not being able to touch Obi-Wan, to encourage him; being the one at the other’s mercy. But, fuck, if he didn’t think that Obi-Wan was hot when on his knees, his eyes alight with intrigue at the idea of having Anakin under his every whim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan swallowed the tip, sucking and licking around the red area, and getting a beautiful moan and whine in response. Anakin’s hips jerked forward, as if on their own accord, to seek more of Obi-Wan’s mouth; but Obi-Wan pulled away too quickly, leaving a chasm of space between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to rush, dear one,” Obi-Wan murmured as he shifted closer, getting ready to swallow Anakin’s entire length when--oh… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin just let out the sweetest moan, as if he had been broken and put back together. What had gotten a rise out of him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan looked up at him through his lashes, and truly took in the sight of how absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrecked</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anakin looked. The way his breaths were coming short and fast, his whole chest and face flushed, his eyebrows pinched and drawn up towards his hairline in frustration. “Say it again,” Anakin said, a demand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say what?” Obi-Wan asked, genuine wonderment in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kriff, Obi-Wan,” Anakin groaned as he threw his head back a second time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dearest?” Obi-Wan asked, worry spiking around him in the Force. But--oh--Anakin </span>
  <em>
    <span>moaned. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The realization hit Obi-Wan like a ton of durasteel blocks. He almost wanted to laugh, only Anakin would find terms of endearment sexy. “Dear one,” he said coyly as he began to stroke Anakin’s length in his hand. Slow and lazily, making sure to pick up on the little hitches of breath and jerks of his pelvis. “Dearheart, my love, my Sith,” Anakin’s breathing stilled as his chest clenched. “Mine,” Obi-Wan said and stilled his hand, watching Anakin fall away from the edge of release. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So close, yet now so far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin groaned in frustration, his hips trying to find the friction once again. He had been so close, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so close.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Why did you… stop?” Anakin huffed out, and--kriff--was he really that far gone? He barely sounded recognizable. His voice gruff and distant even to his own ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to take full advantage of tonight, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dear one,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Obi-Wan emphasized. Anakin let out a soft sigh, Obi-Wan was never going to let him live that one down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed Anakin down in one smooth movement, focusing on opening his throat and breathing through his nose. Distantly, he heard Anakin swear in Huttese and saw his hands clench from their place on the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan pulled off just as tears started to gather in his eyes, looking up at Anakin as he gave the cock in his hand two rough strokes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mouth was just made to take my cock, kriff,” Anakin groaned as he lazily rocked his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan smirked and leaned closer, opening his mouth as he placed his hands on Anakin’s hips for support. “I’m waiting,” Obi-Wan whispered and kissed at the head of Anakin’s member.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Anakin groaned and rocked his hips until the tip of his cock brushed at the back of Obi-Wan’s throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, Anakin kept a slow rhythm. Obi-Wan would have thought that Anakin would go at a punishing pace to gain back some of the control he was giving up, but Obi-Wan was pleasantly surprised by the result.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, when the burning at the back of his throat became too much, Obi-Wan pulled away. He glanced a look at Anakin, who was looking down at him with hooded eyes, his pupils blown until the gold of his irises were nearly invisible. Only a sliver of amber running along the outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lay on the bed,” Obi-Wan instructed as he pushed himself to stand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin seemed frozen for a second before slowly nodding his head and placing a hand at the back of Obi-Wan’s neck, guiding them both towards the soft sheets awaiting them. They exchanged kisses and touches as they went, brief, flitting, and soft. Reassuring one another through the small gestures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the backs of Anakin’s knees hit the mattress, the elder mumbled, “Wait, stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan pulled away, though his hand remained at the jut of Anakin’s hip, “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin blinked, as if trying to break himself of a haze, “I am… I just--I need to…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan titled his head as he drew his eyebrows into a line, waiting for Anakin to proceed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin sighed, the hand at the back of Obi-Wan’s neck now beginning to trail down his front until catching at the edge of the towel still loosely wrapped around his waist. “I never told you when we were at the Temple, and then you got injured and I couldn’t tell you then, and I regretted not telling you every second you were… gone. And then I Fell and we were torn apart. And even when we reunited I felt like it was never the right time, I felt like I couldn’t say it. Like it was wrong to say it. Like the words didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>belong</span>
  </em>
  <span> to me. But I--” Anakin’s voice caught as his eyes turned glassy, or perhaps that was just the projection of headlights into their dark room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ani?” Obi-Wan asked hesitantly, his thumb rubbing soothing circles into the soft skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Obi-Wan.” Anakin said with a burst of sad laughter, “I love you so much it feels like there is a cavity in my chest when you are not beside me. Like the world isn’t as bright with you not by my side. I love you. So much that sometimes it scares me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan felt like the world had turned upside down as he gazed at the soft face of his friend, his Master, his Emperor, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>lover.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The person who grew up with him on Tatooine, of the Jedi who fought valiantly in the War, of his Master who cared for him more deeply than any other Master possibly could, of the man who wants the best for the galaxy and his family, and of the person who would follow him to the very ends of the universe, just as Obi-Wan would follow him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan took in a shallow breath, “I know, Ani.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin smiled as he leaned forward, a tear falling from his eye as he eased them into a slow kiss, one that felt like years of heartbreak, regret, and untapered love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan pushed at his chest, and Anakin went down with no hesitation, his arms latching around Obi-Wan’s waist as the younger climbed on top of him. The towel now long forgotten by the foot of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too,” Obi-Wan said, allowing his lips to brush against Anakin’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was spoken as a promise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Obi-Wan reached behind him to give Anakin’s cock slow strokes, basking in the way Anakin’s jaw fell open and his eyes became hooded and distant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan,” Anakin mumbled, his hands pressing harshly into Obi-Wan’s waist. He drew in a sharp breath, and that’s when Obi-Wan knew to pull away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You always feel so good inside of me,” Obi-Wan murmured as he shifted backwards, raising his hips until he felt the head of Anakin’s cock press against his entrance. “So full, so right. I want you to be inside me all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin let out a choked-off moan as Obi-Wan began to press his weight down, taking Anakin inch-per-glorifying-inch. He wanted to truly feel the burn as his body opened up around Anakin, to feel the stretch and taste the satisfying feeling of being so full once Anakin bottomed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan steadied himself with two hands on Anakin’s chest. He could feel the racing heartbeat beneath his hands and the ragged breaths which were still coming shallow and fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both let out a satisfied moan once Obi-Wan took all of him; and they paused, allowing one another to catch their breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will never get tired of seeing you take me so readily,” Anakin spoke raspily, “You are beautiful with my cock inside you, so tight and perfect.” He whispered as he pressed his fingers harder into Obi-Wan’s sides. “No one else has ever gotten to see you like this. Only I know the face you make when you feel so full from me, the face you make when your orgasm comes unexpectedly, or the face you make when I leave my marks on you,” Anakin said and pulled one hand away, showing the red marks already forming on Obi-Wan’s pale skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan bit his lip as he slowly started to rock his hips, feeling every inch rub against his walls as he moved. Anakin cursed and his hand went back to grasp at Obi-Wan’s thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are so fucking beautiful,” Anakin mumbled, urging Obi-Wan to pick up the pace. The elder began to rock his hips upwards, trying to meet Obi-Wan halfway in his movements. “The way you come undone with me inside you. And yet you have no idea what you look like.” Anakin grunted as he slammed upwards, planting his feet on the mattress for more leverage and catching Obi-Wan off guard, nearly sending the younger toppling over. “Next time I’ll just have to fuck you in front of a mirror, so you know you enticing you truly are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan couldn’t have stopped the moan even if he wanted to. The idea of being forced to watch himself as Anakin mercilessly fucked him was now at the forefront of his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would like that, huh?” Anakin teased as he slowed his hips, allowing Obi-Wan to continue his rocking motions. “You would like watching what I do to you? How you respond? Each shiver and moan you make reflected back at you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan bit his lip, forcing his release back down as he grabbed Anakin’s wrists and pinned them to the mattress about the elder’s head. Obi-Wan panted as he leaned forward, “I thought I was the one in control tonight. So why is it </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>teasing </span>
  <em>
    <span>me?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin smirked, his golden eyes shining even in the low light, “I guess you just have to prove that claim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan huffed as he tightened his grip on Anakin’s wrists before rocking his hips at a more punishing pace. Kriff, his legs were already tired, and he wanted nothing more than for Anakin to flip them over, take Obi-Wan from behind, make him finish with a cry as tears formed in his eyes like he normally did. But no, he had to prove tonight that Anakin was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> just as much as he was Anakin’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Obi-Wan felt Anakin get close to release, he would slow his hips, taking away the pleasure which had drawn him to the edge in the first place. Each time he did so, he could see a sliver of Anakin’s sanity begin to slip away. The idea that Obi-Wan was truly the one in control starting to settle in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan,” Anakin ground out as he tried to meet Obi-Wan’s hips, though the tendrils of Force Obi-Wan had placed around Anakin’s hips to keep him pinned to the bed would insure that did not happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Obi-Wan asked innocently as he pinched his fingers around Anakin’s wrists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know </span>
  <em>
    <span>what.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan hummed and leaned down, leaving a slow kiss on Anakin’s lips, “Patience, dear one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin groaned in frustration as Obi-Wan thrust himself on Anakin’s cock faster, quickly taking himself to the edge. He moaned as he released one of Anakin’s wrists to wrap around his own cock, and in a few short thrusts he was spilling over the edge, the orgasm he had long deprived himself of wracking through him as he rocked himself through it slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan, I need to touch you,” Anakin’s voice sounded distant as Obi-Wan came down from his high, his eyes still refocusing to the scene beneath him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you?” Obi-Wan teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, yes! It’s killing me, I need to touch you. I need to make you come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan hummed and leaned down, pressing his chest against Anakin’s, uncaring about his own come getting on his stomach as well. “Can you ask nicely?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin bit his lip, a slight burst of anger in the Force, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please,</span>
  </em>
  <span> can I touch you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan smiled, “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin didn’t waste a moment before flipping them over, dragging Obi-Wan’s hips up to meet his and starting a hasty pace. He had Obi-Wan seeing stars in minutes, his third orgasm of the night was practically ripped from him as tears sprung to his eyes. It felt painful, his cock not even fully hard, yet it felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>right.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin followed only seconds after, groaning as he slouched over, releasing inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They remained frozen and panting for a few minutes, or it could have been hours, honestly Obi-Wan couldn’t tell at that point, before Anakin rolled off to lay beside him. They were both sweaty and sticky, and Obi-Wan terribly needed another shower, but in that moment the only thing Obi-Wan could focus on was pulling Anakin’s lips to meet his in a deliriously slow and sweet kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Round two after a shower?” Anakin mumbled against Obi-Wan’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan laughed, “So long as we don’t start round two </span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span> the shower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Obi-Wan, chest overfull, suddenly and all-at-once, allowed himself to be pulled into the refresher. Because right at that moment, there was no War hanging over his head, no Jedi duty, not even the Empire could worry him. All he truly needed was the sparkle in Anakin’s golden eyes.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hope this chapter was worth the wait! i'd love to talk/hear from you in the comments! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. I Like To Call This: Keeping Up with the Skywalker-Kenobi's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So before you come at me with the pitchforks and torches, I want to apologize for being MIA for so long. College really kicked my butt this year. But, hey! Here's the newest chapter! It may not be what a lot of people are expecting, per say. It's more of an update, hence the title. I am extremely excited for the final chapter though, which will be coming this summer. ;) kisses!<br/>[as always, let me know your thoughts, feelings, emotions, in the comments!]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Six standard months came and went on Coruscant. The snow fell in wistful storms and was washed away by spring showers, and with it the treachery of what remained of Sidious’s rule.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Temple still loomed, dark and abandoned beside the once Senate building. The large structure had since been converted to a place for anyone harmed by the War to get aid. It was one of the bills which Obi-Wan had presented himself before the newly constructed Senate. He was pleased that each Ring Representative agreed with him, that the people of the galaxy should have something to help them in hard times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And even though Obi-Wan surrounded himself with Emperial duties, still, in the dead of night, Obi-Wan would feel the Temple pull to him, the memories of his time as a Padawan flitting to the forefront of his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he sometimes had half a thought to get up and sneak inside the locked building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then he would feel Anakin’s arm tighten around him, push them closer together, and the ache to go to the Temple would flit away in the darkness of the night. As if it had been but a dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, they had to keep looking forward. If they wandered for too long in the past, moving to the future would be nothing short of impossible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And move to the future they did. Luke and Leia were growing by the day, the people of the galaxy had grown ever-fond of Anakin and Bail’s rule, the two gaining a special place in every individual’s heart. There was even a statue resurrected in front of the throne building, a young man with curled locks and piercing eyes, an energy blade by his side and a flowing cape hanging from his back. The plaque read “</span>
  <b>Anakin Skywalker: the Galaxy’s Chosen One</b>
  <span>”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin hadn’t been all too thrilled with the title, since he didn’t believe it to be true, but he gave the artist his gratitude nonetheless. Or, rather, Obi-Wan thanked the artist on both their behalf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan gained quite a fair amount of praise as well, Bail and Anakin weren’t the only ones the galaxy had grown fond of. After all, Obi-Wan seemed to be the only one who could truly calm the Emperor’s temper.  The cold and easily-angered Emperor perfectly matched with the peaceful and kind Negotiator. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nickname “The Negotiator” had been coined by the HoloNet, and came from Obi-Wan’s apparent duty to deal with negotiations involving Ring Representatives. While Anakin was best at keeping people in line and proposing solutions to issues, conflicts between him and certain Representatives could… get out of hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His anger as a Sith Lord was still apparent. One did not need to be a Force-user to see that much. Obi-Wan recalled one instance when Anakin drew his lightsaber on a Representative, nearly decapitating the poor woman if Obi-Wan hadn’t stepped in the blade’s way. Anakin had snapped out of his anger, and adjourned the meeting immediately so he could “speak” with Obi-Wan alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re rather bold, my Padawan.” Anakin had groaned into Obi-Wan’s ear as he took Obi-Wan apart, right there in the now empty meeting room. He was stretched out on the long, wooden table where the six senators had been seated just moments prior. Obi-Wan couldn’t quite believe Anakin’s boldness of bending him over and having his way right there in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan knew that while Anakin pretended to be upset that Obi-Wan had gotten in the way of his lightsabers path, the sex was more of Anakin’s way to say “I’m sorry.” It was his own twisted way for him to make sure Obi-Wan was alright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to be, my Master,” Obi-Wan whispered back as Anakin’s robotic hand tightened its grip around his throat while the human hand worked its way south, “Plus, you like it when I get bold and put you in your place. Admit it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin simply gave his ruthless smile as he undid Obi-Wan’s flimsy robe with his free hand, his robotic fingers twitching against his neck as he did so. One thing Obi-Wan noticed is that Anakin never used the Force to choke him, he insisted on only using his hand. Usually his robotic one, since he seemed to gleam with pride when a light-purple bruise in the shape of his hand would bloom around Obi-Wan’s neck the next day; the mechanical arm always left a neater mark than his human hand. Obi-Wan never questioned </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anakin didn’t want to use the Force, since he didn’t want the Sith to feel threatened by the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin never laid a finger on Obi-Wan, not even in his outbursts of anger and frustration. He was only ever rough with him during intercourse, though he always had been even back during their Jedi days. If Anakin ever got close to hurting Obi-Wan he would profusely apologize and make it up to Obi-Wan with the most mind-blowing sex ever. Obi-Wan often found the sentiment tooth rotting-ly sweet. Even though Anakin was a Sith Lord, he still had the tenderness and soft heart he had before he Fell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was still Anakin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t Darth Vader, and he hadn’t been for a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In any case, it became normal for the Representatives to first talk with Obi-Wan before following up with Anakin afterwards. They would often ask Obi-Wan to be present when they would meet Anakin in his office, since even just having Obi-Wan there softened the Sith’s temper ten-fold. This is what truly granted Obi-Wan the title of “The Negotiator”. He was known for his peaceful solutions and calming energy that even helped settle the Emperor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, the love from the people of the galaxy was a double edged blade. For as bright as their love shone, a doubly dark shadow was cast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>People couldn’t help but still shove their input on their relationship, a critical eye glued to them at all times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>People couldn’t believe their eyes to see an older Obi-Wan standing beside the Emperor. His name still trends on the HoloNet for weeks on end as crazy theories pop up now and then. Such as, “what if the Emperor made a clone of Obi-Wan??” or “has Obi-Wan been turned into a droid? He seemed robotic!” Reading them was a good way for Obi-Wan and Anakin to laugh, seeing just how ridiculous some people can be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, some of them were less funny, like “do you think Obi-Wan’s being held against his will?” Comments like those usually made Anakin fall silent, his insecurities getting the better of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will not ever leave you, dear one.” Obi-Wan had told him one day when they were reading article titles and comments as he tucked the datapad away and pulled Anakin to his chest. The Sith sighed as he leaned into the touch and wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan’s waist, tucking his head into the crook of Obi-Wan’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes it’s hard to believe you came back to me at all.” Anakin would admit in the quiet of their room. He ran his hands through Anakin’s hair and pulled at strands of gray. “Especially after my Fall. I mean, how do you still love me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan pulled him in for a kiss, then. He hated it when Anakin talked like that. “I don’t know how not to love you. It’s impossible to look into your eyes and not fall in love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My eyes are those of a Sith, Obi-Wan. No one can love them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do. I love them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just saying that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan shook his head. “No, I’m not. Remember what you said to me. Way back when we first arrived on Coruscant. I asked you why you kept your arm without a form of faux skin on the outside. And you said: ‘it proves that I can overcome just about anything.’ Your eyes say the same thing. Even though you Fell, and you are a Sith, you are still Anakin Skywalker. The man who was once my childhood friend and now lover.’’</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mine, all mine.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anakin’s thoughts drifted through their bond making Obi-Wan shiver.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yours. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Obi-Wan sent back, kissing the top of the Sith’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was also the last time Obi-Wan stepped out into the public, they had been on Anderan at the time. Obi-Wan wasn’t sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anakin had wanted to make a personal appearance for such a planet, especially since the planet had a history for rebelling against the Empire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin was about halfway through his speech when Obi-Wan spotted someone perched high on one of the buildings, aiming a blaster towards his head. Obi-Wan was briefly puzzled, wondering why a rebel or bounty hunter would go after him and not Anakin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though, perhaps they wanted to kill Obi-Wan since they knew he was the one keeping the Sith in balance. If Obi-Wan were out of the picture, then surely the true colors of the Sith Emperor would show through and the rebellion would have a better chance to overthrow the Empire and gain more alliances. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan hadn’t really thought before acting, drawing his saber and deflecting the shot just as it was fired. Chaos erupted afterwards as Anakin’s anger flared. Needless to say, the rebel didn’t get very far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You don’t want to mess with a Sith’s fury, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> not a Sith’s lover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The one appearance of Obi-Wan’s newly constructed lightsaber had the public gawking over it. The blade was a shining gold, shimmering like the suns of Tatooine; the energy of the blade hummed with peace and balance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the reveal of the new saber which even caught the attention of a few old Jedi masters and a couple stray younglings and padawans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the fact that the bounty had been lifted from their heads, the Jedi remained in hiding. The first one to step forward was Master Yoda. He had contacted Obi-Wan by sending a transmission via droid piloted craft. The old master did not trust his transmissions to not be hacked or intercepted in some way. And for good reason, too, Obi-Wan supposed. The hatred for the Jedi, which had risen alongside the Empire, was still abundant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quite good it is to see you standing again, old friend,” Yoda’s image spoke to him, “And old friends shall talk, yes? Know where someone is you may like to see, I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan was hesitant to communicate with Master Yoda at first, in fear that Anakin may find out and feel betrayed. Though, something inside him was urging him to respond. So he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is good to hear from you, Master Yoda. I hope my message finds you well. May I ask who the person is? May the Force be with you.” And with that, the droid flew back into the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The throne room, which lived beneath their home, was a symbol of their success. Anakin’s throne still stood tall and dark at the center of the far wall, but beside it was a newly implemented symbol of power, shimmering white and carved out of the specific marble of Hapes, placed just beside Anakin’s. It was Obi-Wan’s, it had been a surprise for his twentieth birthday; and perhaps Obi-Wan had given Anakin a present in the throne room that night as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will take that as you like your present?” Anakin had said as his hands trailed lazily against the exposed skin of Obi-Wan’s chest up to his neck. The Emperor was slouched against his throne, Obi-Wan still sitting on his lap as he caught his breath after their night activity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very much so,” Obi-Wan whispered as he leaned down, catching Anakin’s lips in a kiss that made butterflies erupt in his stomach. It felt like each kiss was something they were meant to cherish, each one a gift from the Force itself. Too precious not to bask within. “I am so… beyond happy that you allow me to be so intertwined with your life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin blinked at him as his fingers ghosted along Obi-Wan’s jawline, “I wouldn’t want you anywhere else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan sighed and slouched forward until his head was tucked between Anakin’s neck and shoulder. “Before,” he began, hesitantly, “I felt as if I was in your life, but not entirely included. On Tatooine I felt like you were this shining boy I couldn’t necessarily reach, and when you left it only reaffirmed my beliefs.” Anakin opened his mouth to respond, so Obi-Wan quickly continued, “And when we were Master and Padawan, I felt like you were weighed down by so much that you could not even begin to be one with the world around you. I was important to you, of course I was, but now…” Obi-Wan paused as he let his hands turn palm up to cup Anakin’s face, “Now I feel as if I am willingly implanted within your wildly brilliant life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin smiled, his golden eyes crinkling, “I want nothing more. You are the only thing I focus on these days. You will always be mine, my impossibly outstanding Obi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And perhaps it was a very un-Jedi-like thing for Obi-Wan to say. No, in fact it was a very un-Jedi-like thing to say. He shouldn’t feel so pleased by the fact that he was treated like Anakin’s entire world, his entire universe. But something inside of him rang with the words, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you will always be mine, my impossibly outstanding Obi.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin was still gone quite often, though not nearly as much as when his rule as Emperor first began. And as Obi-Wan emerged into the eyes of the public, he was able to join Anakin’s side more often than not. Though, he quickly found that perhaps being in the limelight wasn’t necessarily meant for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loved being able to show his support in any way possible, but he far more enjoyed staying at home working from their office as he kept an eye on the two rather rambunctious twins. They had just started walking, meaning they had to baby-proof the entire apartment, and their speech was coming along slowly but surely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first time they spoke, Obi-Wan thought he was hearing things. It happened while Anakin was away on the planet of Geonosis, trying to reason with their rulers about ceasing their battle droid operation. Something the bug-like creatures had secretly been harboring ever since the War ended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke was the one who spoke first, a nearly inaudible, “Mama.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan had nearly dropped his datapad as he was in the process of reading over something Bail had sent him. He swiveled on his chair, jaw ajar as he looked down to where Luke and Leia were keeping themselves busy with their toys. “What… did you say?” Obi-Wan asked as he rose from his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke giggled and rolled onto his back as Obi-Wan reached to pick him up. “Mama,” the young boy repeated as he grabbed on two strands of Obi-Wan’s hair, giving them a sharp tug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan let out an incredulous laugh. At the moment, he couldn’t even begin to be upset at the fact that Luke was so willing to address him as “mom;” it was only a matter of time, after all, with how often Anakin seemed to enjoy addressing him as such in front of the twins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama!” a higher-pitched voice exclaimed, and Obi-Wan thanked the Force that he had a better mind than to accidentally drop Luke there and then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pivoted on his heel, looking down to find Leia making grabby hands at him, her eyes large and sad, “Mama!” she said again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I--” Obi-Wan’s breath caught in his throat as he bent down to grab her in his other arm, “Yes, Leia. Hi, sweetheart,” he said and rubbed his cheek against hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan lifted his gaze to look out at the busy Coruscant sky. “They are truly beautiful children, Padme,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later, when Anakin would return, the three of them were huddled together on the sofa as they watched a children’s show with dancing puppets. It wouldn’t have been Obi-Wan’s first choice, but the twins seemed overly excited about the vibrant colors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elevator chimed open, Anakin stepping past the door as a huge grin cracked across his face. Obi-Wan matched him as he rose, the two twins still tucked in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed all of you so much,” Anakin said as he gingerly lifted Luke into his arms, throwing the boy into the air and making him bubble with laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We missed you, too,” Obi-Wan replied and shifted Leia against his hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama!” Luke exclaimed and turned back to make grabby hands towards Obi-Wan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin’s face was nothing less than absolute shock, and Obi-Wan couldn’t resist the urge to laugh, thinking about how that must have been how he appeared earlier that day. “Did he--” Anakin began, pointing with a finger between the two, “He just--he called--he talked… ‘mama?’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan laughed once more and stepped forward, close enough for Luke to grab a strand of his hair. That seemed to be the young boy’s new favorite thing to do. “They both called me that earlier today. It was their first time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin blinked, “T--</span>
  <em>
    <span>They?</span>
  </em>
  <span> They </span>
  <em>
    <span>both </span>
  </em>
  <span>talked?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan smiled and nodded, “It seems Luke is more talkative than Leia, though they both seemed comfortable calling me their ‘mama.’ All thanks to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin laughed as he gazed back down towards Luke who was restless in his arms, trying to latch on anywhere to Anakin’s ensemble, “Can you say it again, Luke? Dada? Or, mama? Say mama, Luke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young boy simply giggled with delight, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan shifted closer to plant a kiss to the crown of Luke’s head. “It’s been a long day for these two. He’s probably tired,” Obi-Wan said and gingerly scooped Luke into his arm to position him on his hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin seemed to pout as he followed Obi-Wan to the twin’s bedroom, “I can’t believe I was gone and missed it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan smiled as he set Luke and Leia on the changing table, Anakin coming up beside him to help with the process. “They aren’t going to stop talking, dear one. You will get multiple chances to hear them speak. Soon enough, we won’t be able to shut them up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin chuckled as he discarded Leia’s diaper, quickly grabbing a new one. “I suppose you’re right.” Anakin sighed as he lifted Leia under her armpits once he finished, carrying her to her respective crib. “I just can’t believe how much I’m missing because I have to be gone all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan looked over at him as he placed Luke in his own crib, “I know being away must not be easy, but--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But nothing,” Anakin said as he walked towards Obi-Wan, “I fought so hard to have you three by my side and now I don’t even get to enjoy it. I’m always stressed with the galaxy or off on some diplomatic mission.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan frowned and raised his hands to comb through Anakin’s hair, “You have done an amazing job as Emperor over the past half year, Anakin. You must realise that. The galaxy loves you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin shrugged, his eyes downcast, “But I don’t love the </span>
  <em>
    <span>galaxy.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I love </span>
  <em>
    <span>you,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Luke, and Leia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan swallowed, it felt like they were balancing on a thread, “So, what does that mean, Ani?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin lifted his gaze, his golden eyes softening in the dim light, “It means that being Emperor until the day I accept the Force beyond is not my destiny. Being with you to parent our children, to be a family, to tell you how much I love you every moment of the day, to watch every sunset over the tops of the mountains on Alderaan is my destiny. I want what I have promised you. I don’t want to be the most important man in the galaxy, a life of simplicity is what we both deserve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan was slightly aghast with the declaration, he never thought he would hear those words spill past Anakin’s lips. Ever since he was a young boy he was always looking ahead to the next great and challenging adventure. “Are you sure that is what you want?” Obi-Wan couldn’t help but ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin nodded and tilted his neck forward until their foreheads touched gently, the sunset streaming in through the windows showering half of their faces in an orange glow, “Yes, more than anything I have ever wanted before.” Anakin took pause as he sucked in a breath, “All the years and months we spent apart made me realize that missing someone is such a dull ache that no piercing love can truly repair. But kriff it all if I’m not willing to try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin gave Bail his alert of resignation two days afterwards. Over hologram, no less. Very much in the nonchalant style of Anakin Skywalker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You--you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>resigning</span>
  </em>
  <span> as Emperor?” Bail asked incredulously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin nodded as he pushed closer to Obi-Wan, his grip tight around the younger’s waist. “Yes, I know this comes as a shock, but I have accomplished what I sought to do as Emperor. Slavery is at an all-time low, the clones have their freedom and citizenship, the Kaminoan facility has been shut down, the structuring of the Senate has been improved, corruption is lessened, there is truly nothing left for me to accomplish.” Anakin sighed and gave a side-eye to Obi-Wan, who gave him a curt nod. “All I wish to accomplish now would be in the role of a Jedi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bail’s eyes flicked between the pair, looking to Obi-Wan for help. “Who will take your place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin hummed, his robotic hand coming to stroke his chin in faux wonderment. Obi-Wan had to hide his smile into Anakin’s shoulder. “Well, I would say someone who has always wished the best for the galaxy, who fought against the Separatists and for reform within the Senate during their time as Senator. Who had an inclination of Palpatine’s plot before it went into action. Who has been a terrific friend and mentor, and who has helped me and my family in ways insurmountable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bail frowned, “They sound wonderful, but where in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>galaxy</span>
  </em>
  <span> are you going to find someone who fits that criteria?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin glanced down at Obi-Wan, his eyebrow raised in question. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Would you like to do the honor?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan smiled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>it would be my pleasure.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Bail,” Obi-Wan began, “Anakin and I both immediately agreed the person best fit, and who meets all the criteria, is you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bail’s jaw fell open in shock, his eyes about as wide as a porg’s. He let out an amused laugh, “While I--um--</span>
  <em>
    <span>appreciate</span>
  </em>
  <span> the gesture, I really am not sure about this--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bail,” Anakin interrupted, “you have basically been doing the job of Emperor ever since you stepped in as Chancellor. I was just the poster boy behind it all. You were the one executing our ideas.” Anakin paused, briefly, “Well, I should say you and Obi-Wan. You both are far better political figures than I ever will be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anakin,” Obi-Wan chided, not believing the Sith-spit Anakin was spewing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true,” Anakin laughed. “I dealt far better with War than with politics. And my time as a Jedi, War was really all I knew. But you, Bail, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> what peace feels like.” Anakin’s shoulders lowered, his stress dissipating as he let it out into the Force, “I need to learn what peace is before I try to continue it for an entire galaxy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bail sighed as he rubbed his eyes. Obi-Wan knew these years had aged him, with Padme’s death, the rise of the Empire, the Senate crumbling, and so much more. He could tell Bail didn’t want the weight of the galaxy on his shoulders, and yet--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will do it.” Bail agreed bluntly. “For the fate of the galaxy, I will become Emperor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin’s smile could put the brightest of stars to shame at that moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Anakin,” Bail added just before they were about to sign off, “I have one condition for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Anakin inquired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bail smiled, though it didn’t reach his eyes, “Be happy, for once. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Truly</span>
  </em>
  <span> happy. And give Luke and Leia a good life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin nodded, “I can promise you that, Bail.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p><span>It was the day of the harvest festival on Alderaan, and an entire year since the day </span> <span>when Anakin and Obi-Wan flew to Alderaan to pick up Luke and Leia and bring them to Coruscant.</span></p><p>
  <span>And now it was the day of moving into their house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual</span>
  </em>
  <span> house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not a hut on Tatooine, not a Jedi bedroom, not an apartment above the throne room. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>house.</span>
  </em>
  <span> A </span>
  <em>
    <span>home.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like an old man,” Anakin groaned as he set down one of the boxes carrying their baby supplies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan grinned, “That’s because you are one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin grunted in displeasure as he walked back out the front door to unload more of their stuff. Or, rather, “a whole lot of useless garbage” is what Anakin had called it when they were packing all of it away. Really, though, he had just not been looking forward to moving. Again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan didn’t mind it though, at least not this time. But he also wasn’t the one doing any of the hard lifting. He was told by Anakin to “just sit there and unpack any box I hand to you. No moving.” The week before their move-in date, Obi-Wan had the clumsy mistake of tripping down the stairs in the throne room, successfully managing to sprain his ankle. So, he was out of commission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock on the front door startled Obi-Wan out of his 1000 yard stare. At the door was a smiling Mrs. Organa, holding a plate of something that smelled absolutely Force-worthy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I brought some sweets for you, hun,” the kind woman hummed sweetly as she walked inside. “My, you sure have a cozy space here don’t you,” she commented as she set the cookies down on the coffee table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The house was not small, though definitely not large. It was positioned on the side of a mountain overlooking the capital city of Alderaan, just below the clouds. It was quite chilly, though nothing that Anakin or him couldn’t handle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were large fireplaces stretching past the roof, puffing smoke into the sky and heating the house. The house was also rather open, the only areas enclosed were the bedrooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Around the outside was also a stretching terrace, an area to sit outside and watch the sun rise and set on Alderaan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for the cookies, they smell wonderful.” Obi-Wan smiled up at Mrs. Organa from his place on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, dear, it is my pleasure.” She laughed, “And as I’m sure Bail has told you both by now, stop by whenever you want, we are just a stone’s throw across the mountain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan nodded, “He has told us, thank you for reminding us though. Also, how are Luke and Leia?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh absolutely no trouble at all. They are having a nice day with Bail walking around town for the festival. I’m just glad we were able to help get them off your hands so you can focus on getting acquainted with this space.” Mrs. Organa clapped her hands together, “Right, well I will let you two get to it. Enjoy the rest of your day, dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too, thank you once again.” Obi-Wan said as he sent her off with a quick wave.</span>
</p><p><span>He turned back to the box in front of him and began to pull out the multiple trinkets he and Anakin had collected over the past year.</span> <span>As he did so, he hummed a song to himself. One that he heard long ago in the Jedi Temple, and one that reminded him of the suns on Tatooine. It had a name, though he couldn’t remember it off the tip of his tongue.</span></p><p>
  <span>And then a voice, one Obi-Wan would catch from just about anywhere, came from outside the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up, Skyguy?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come visit me on my Star Wars tumblr @ayoungpadwn</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>